


Angel 6

by awakencordy, glenien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-07
Updated: 2005-03-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 101,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakencordy/pseuds/awakencordy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel 5.sezondan devam eden kurgu 6.sezon.. Kahramanlarımızın yardımına beklenmedik kurtarıcılar yetişir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 6x01 Chosen to Not Fade Away

**ANGEL: The Series*  
6.SEZON  
A dp Production**

** 6x01 Chosen to Not Fade Away **

**_8 ay önce, Sunnydale.._ **

Buffy kolyeyi Spike’ın ellerine uzatır..  
“Angel bunu bir şampiyonun takması gerektiğini söyledi..”

Faith çıkışa giderken Buffye döner ve  
“Buffy!”  
Spike’ın önündeki Buffy ona bakar ve yavaşça elini tutar.. Onları gören Faith hızla yukarı çıkarken Buffy Spike’a döner ve  
“Seni seviyorum..”  
Acı çeken Spike bir an Buffy’e bakakalır ve  
“Hayır sevmiyorsun.. Ama söylediğin için sağol..”

Yıkılmış bir Sunnydale..  
Giles dehşetle mırıldanır  
“Bunu kim yaptı?”  
Buffy cehennem ağzını izlerken cevaplar  
“Spike..”

Dawn Buffy’e döner  
“Buffy.. Şimdi ne yapacağız?”  
Buffy gülümser..

**_previously on Angel.._ **

Harmony kan dolu kadehini alıp Hamilton’un yanına uzanırken  
“Ve ah.. Angel’ın büyük gizli planı..”

Lindsey gülerek  
“Sana şarkı söylememi ister misin?”  
Lorne silahını çıkartır ve  
“Seni şarkı söylerken duydum..”  
Odada silah sesi patlar..

“Yaran ölümcül.. 10 dakika içinde öleceksin..”  
Wes acıyla gülümser  
“Oh.. Biliyorum..”  
İllyra başını ona çevirip  
“Sana şimdi yalan söylememi ister misin?”  
Wesley bir an ona bakıp  
“Evet..” derin bir nefes alarak  
“Teşekkür ederim, evet..”  
Bir an sonra Wesleynin yüzüne bir el dokunur.. Wes gülümseyerek karşısında beliren Fred’in yüzüne bakar  
“İşte burdasın..”

Angel bina yıkılırken bağırır  
“Git hadi!”  
Connor ona dönüp  
“Sana zarar verecekler!”  
Angel düşen kolonlardan sıyrılırken  
“Sen iyi olduğun sürece veremezler.. Hadi git!”  
Connor bir an daha ona bakar ve yıkılan binanın sarsıntısında ayakta durmaya çalışarak uzaklaşır..

Angel Eve’e bakar  
“Lindsey senin için gelmeyecek..”  
Eve kızgınlıkla  
“Sen..”  
Angel ona bakar ve koridora dönerken  
“Git.”  
Eve uzaklaşan Angelın arkasından, mırıldanır  
“Nereye?”

Gunn doğrulurken  
“Wes’den haber alan var mı?”  
İllyra çatıdan atlar ve  
“Wesley öldü.”

Kulak parçalayıcı çığlıklar..  
"Pekii...” Gunn dikleşirken  
“Siz soldaki 30.000’i alın..” İllyra ona bakıp  
“Soluyorsun..” İllyra sokağa dönerken  
“Ancak 10 dakika dayanabilirsin..” Gunn doğrulup  
“Hadi onları hatırlanır kılalım..”

“Şahsen ben ejderha avlamak istiyorum..” Kamera yağmur altında sırılsıklam olmuş, onlara doğru gelen iblisleri izleyen angela yaklaşır  
“Hadi işe koyulalım.”

**6x01 Chosen to Not Fade Away**

Angel sıkıca kavradığı kılıcıyla hızla atılacakken gülümseyen bir ses onu durdurur:  
“Hey çocuklar..”  
Angel kulaklarına inanamayarak sağına döner ve Buffy’i görür  
“Yardıma ihtiyacınız var mı?”

**Teaser end - Opening credits**

_CAST  
David Boreanaz as Angel  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyra  
J. August Richards as Charles Gunn  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
And Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg  
And Alexis Denisoff as Wesley Wyndham-Pryce_

**Act I**

Sokak..  
Ejderler siyah gökyüzünde çığlıklar atarak gezerlerken aşağıda bir çift şaşkın gözün sahibi yavaşça kılıcını indirirken mırıldanır  
“Buffy?”  
Buffy elinde avcı baltasıyla ona, ve yanındaki Spike’a yürüyüp ortalarına geçerken ayılan Angel dikleşir ve  
“Hayır... oh hayır hayır hayır..”  
Buffy ise gülümseyerek pozisyon alırken  
“Beni ziyarete geldiğini yine başkalarından öğreniyorum Angel..” Buffy ona bakıp  
“Hiç öğrenmiyorsun..” ve gülümseyip omzunu silkerken  
“Ziyaret sırası bendeydi..” Angel ona bakarken yavaşça mırıldanır  
“Bir daha unutmam..” Buffy ona bakıp onaylar ve öbür tarafında içercesine onu izleyen spike’a dönüp hafifçe  
“Hey.. yine ölmeyeceksin değil mi?” spike cevap vermeden ona bakmaya devam ederken bağıran iblislerin ve gunn’la illyra’nın bağırışlarıyla dövüşünün sesleri arasında gülen birinin sesi gelir  
“Heyy!! Parti!”  
Spike’ın bakışları şaşkınlıkla buffy’den ayrılır ve Angel’ın arkasına döner, Angel bir an daha ortaya çıkan Faith’e bakakalıp soru soran gözlerle Buffye döndüğünde buffy masumca  
“ne? Eğlenceyi kaçıramazdık değil mi?” ilerde Gunn tüm gücüyle kılıcını savururken Illyra dörtlüyü fark edip onlara ilerler ve soğuk bir sesle  
“Bu özleri esas varlığımın zamanına ait olanlar kim?” Faith omuzlarını hafifçe geri atıp illyraya bakar ve  
“Freddie? Görmeyeli ne yedin?” Illyra’yı yanındaki buffy’i izleyen spike cevaplar  
“Avcı... illyra... seçilmiş olan... lar...” Faith ellerini kaldırıp şaşkınlıkla illyra’ya döner  
“Illyra?!” illyra cevap veremeden ilerdeki gunn’ın bağırışı duyulur, Illyra hızla arkasını dönüp ona giderken faith de yerdeki kılıcı alır ve hızla döndürürken gözleriyle ilerideki karmaşayı izliyordur.. o anda sokağın öbür tarafından da bir iblis ordusu fırlayınca dördü de alarm durumuna geçer ve sırtlarını birbirlerine verirlerken sırtını Angel’a vermiş faith mırıldanır  
“Bu kadar iyi karşılamanıza gerek yoktu..”  
gökyüzünde uçan bir dragon kulak parçalayıcı bir haykırış kopartırken Spike kılıcını sıkar ve kolunu gererken başını sallar  
“Size az bile..”  
ve o anda savaş başlar.. buffy hızla bir troll’e saldırır ve baltayı döndürürken sırtı ona dönük spike zombileri etkisiz hale getiriyor, angel hızla vampirleri toza çevirirken Faith iblisleri teker teker geçiyordur..  
buffy trollu devirir ve hızla öndeki vampir kalabalığına koşup baltanın arkasını kazık olarak kullanarak hızla bir toz yığını oluştururken angel geriler ve iblislere koşarken faith de buffy’nin yanına koşar ve ikisi 8 aydır alıştıkları tarzda vampir ordusunu yok ederken arkada spike bağırarak bir iblisin göğsüne kılıcını saplıyordur..  
geri çekildiğinde gürültülü sokakta keskin kulakların duyacağı bir şangırtı duyulur ve spike arkasını döndüğünde yere düşen avcı baltasını görür ve hızla ilerlerken yere eğilmiş buffy saçlarını savurarak dikleşir ve elini sağındaki faith’e uzatır, faith de sol elini ona uzatırken kılıcı diğer elinden düşer yavaşça..  
“buffy!”  
spike buffye saldıracak bir vampiri hızla toza çevirirken angel onun haykırışını duymuş, onlara döner ve tam ilerleyecekken spike’la ikisi kızlardan çıkan bir ışıkla gerilerler.. angel seslenir  
“ne olu-“  
birden etraf sarılaşır ve göz gözü görmez olur, angel yakıcı ışıktan korunmak için kolunu kaldırırken sanki sesler de bir anlığına kesilir, zaman durur..  
ışık yok olduğunda angel kolunu indirir ve iki avcının ortasında beliren kişiyi gördüğünde gözlerini kırpıştırır..  
“selam çocuklar..”  
buffy gülümseyerek yerden baltasını kapar ve bir vampire saplarken  
“selam will..”  
faith de kılıcını almış sağına dönerken bağırır  
“yardım fena olmazdı!”  
hala hayret içerisindeki spike da solundan ona saldıran bir iblise yumruk atarken willow sokağın önüne döner ve ellerini kavuşturup mırıldanır  
“Harmando.”  
Bir anda ortaya çıkan ışıkla öndeki vampirler toz olurken Angel yanındaki Illyra’nın sesini duyar  
“İyi savaşçılar..”  
Angel Illyra’ya döner, spike da  
“hey!”  
Illyra ciddiyetle bir iblisin kafasını kopartan buffyi izlerken  
“sizden daha iyi oldukları kesin..” angel da buffy’i izlerken illyra iblislere yürüyen willowu gösterir ve  
“cadı olan.. çok güçlü.. benim zamanımdakilerin gücünü taşıyor..”  
angel başını sallarken illyra spike’a döner  
“neden iki seçilmiş var?”  
bir iblisin karnını deşen spike bağırır  
“sonra anlatsam? Uzun hikaye!”  
illyra ona ilerleyip yardım ederken angel yine ortaya döner, o sırada willow yine bir büyüyle bir sıra iblisi yok eder ve nefes nefese kalmış buffy ve faithle ona dönen angela gülümseyerek  
“ben olmasam ne yapardınız çok merak ediyorum..”

**Act II**

los angeles sokakları.. şehirde kan gövdeyi götürüyordur.. tam bir kıyamet havası içinde insanlar çığlıklarla kaçıyor, her cinsten iblis onlara saldırıyor, evleri yıkıyor, arabaları, sokak lambalarını parçalıyordur..

şehrin tam ortasında, eskiden wolfram&hart’ın bulunduğu yerde, şimdi kapkara bir delik ve yıkıntılar vardır.. dehşet verici kükremeler, yaratıkların iniltileri arasında karanlık bir sis bu cehennem ağzından çığlıklarla yayılıyordur..

çığlıklar giderek çeşitlenirken iki yanı binalarla sıkıştırılmış dar bir karanlık sokakta savaş devam ediyordur.. durmaksızın saldıran altı savaşçının oluşturduğu çemberin ortasında, şakır şakır yağan yağmurun altında, yüksekçe bir kayanın üzerinde ayakta, dimdik, kıpırdamadan duran kızıl saçlı bir kadın vardır..

willow gözbebekleri büyümüş simsiyah gözlerini açar..  
yaklaşan kötülüğü görebiliyordur..

elindeki kırmızı baltayı ölümcül darbelerle savuran sarışın bir kız havadan, duvarın üzerinde yürüyerek karşısındaki duvar yüksekliğindeki iblise saldırır.. iblis çekiç kollarıyla inleyerek duvarı yıkar, sendeleyerek yere yığılır.. buffy olduğu yerde bir tur dönerek yere indiğinde, arkasında koyu saçlı başka bir kız savaş alanını ortalamış, elindeki iki dev kılıçla önüne gelen her türlü yaratığı biçiyor, on beş kadar vampiri aynı anda toza çeviriyordur.. faith saçlarını geriye atarak yüzünden çekerken biraz ilerideki sendeleyen, ağzından kan sızan, ama savaşmayı bırakmayan bir adama doğru kılıcını atarak haykırır..

Faith -HEY! Kolay av olmadığını göster onlara Charlie-boy!

gunn bir eli karnındaki yarasında, havadan ona doğru uçan kılıcı yakalar, ona saldıran iblise saplar.. iblis can havliyle kükrerken ona korkunç bir darbe indirir.. gunn yere yığılırken, saçları yağmurun altında koyu renk bir maviye dönmüş, garip bir savaşçı kadın arkasını dönerek tek hamlede iblisin kafasını patlatır.. illyria hiç bir silah kullanmadan elleriyle iki dev trollü havaya kaldırarak çarpıştırır, sonra yaklaşık 50 metre uzağa fırlatır.. o yerde yatan gunn’a eğilirken arkasında yıkılmış binanın üzerinden koyu renk uzun deri paltolu, sarışın bir vampir kükreyerek yere atlar.. vampir yüzü kesikler ve kanlar içinde, eline geçirdiği her silahla iblis biçiyordur.. spike elleriyle kocaman bir tanesini daha boğazlarken gözleri buffy’i aranır..

buffy elindeki baltayla altı iblisle aynı anda savaşırken geri geri kayanın üzerindeki willow’a doğru yaklaşıyordur.. bir an başını kaldırdığında gözleriyle boşluğa odaklanan cadıya doğru havadan pike yapan dev yaratığı görür..

Buffy -WİLLOW GERİ ÇEKİL!

daha o bir şey yapamadan, nereden çıktığı belli olmayan koyu renk paltolu biri yerden yaklaşık on metre kadar yükselerek kayanın üzerine atlar.. bir el kolunu kaldırarak ölümcül pençelerden kızıl cadının yüzünü korur.. willow olduğu yerde hiç kırpırdamazken angel kulak tırmalayan çığlıklarla yanlarından sıyrılan dragon’u kılıcıyla uzunlamasına biçer.. yaratık ikiye ayrılarak duvara çakılır.. angel nefes nefese başını şimşeklerle aydınlanan gökyüzüne kaldırır.. tepelerinde akbaba gibi dönen üç tanesi daha vardır..

angel willow’dan başını çevirdiğinde, sarışın bir baş daha yanına atlar.. buffy’nin yaralı yüzünü ve kararlı gözlerini görür.. ikili aynı anda willow’a arkalarını vererek yüksek kayaya yaklaşan herşeyi kesmeye başlarlar..

bir an sonra arkalarından çığ gibi yağan, yavaş yavaş onları saran iblis ordusunun içinden başka bir vampir daha yükselerek kayanın üzerine çıkar.. spike willow’un arkasında, angel ve buffyle beraber dövüşmeye başlar..

yıkılan duvarların öbür tarafında, faith ve illyria iblis yığının arasında bir boşluk açıyordur.. faith bir an dövüşmeyi mavi saçlı fred’e bırakarak aralarındaki gunn’a doğru eğilir, onun kolunu boynuna sararak yerden kaldırır, geriye, güvenli bir yere doğru sürüklemeye başlar..

buffy boşluğa doğru beş iblisi daha savururken haykırır..

Buffy -Willow acele etmen gerek!!

çok uzaklardaki karanlık bir gölgeye gözlerini sabitlemiş cadıdan ani bir güç dalgası uzanır.. şiddetli bir rüzgar etrafındakilerin saçlarını uçuşturur.. willow gözlerini kırpmadan elini kaldırarak fısıldar..

Willow - _Exussum_.

100 metre civardaki her cinsten iblis, vampir, yaratık aniden alev alır.. korkunç çığlıklar arasında yüzlerce iblis, aynı anda önce ateş topuna, sonra kapkara bir kül tabakasına dönüşür.. buffy hızla yere atlayarak diğerlerinin peşine düşerken spike ve angel willow’un yanında ona bakakalırlar.. spike faltaşı gibi olmuş gözlerini angel’ın arkasındaki bir noktaya çevirir..

Spike -Kahrolasıca..!!

spike elindeki kılıcı kaldırdığı anda angel arkasını döner, helikopter boyutundaki dragon’lardan biri onu pençeleriyle kavrayarak sürükler..

spike yere çakılmış, ağzından kan sızıyordur.. başını kaldırdığında illyria’nın ayakta olduğunu görür.. koyu siyah deriyle kaplanmış bir el ona uzanıyordur.. spike onun avucunu kavrayarak ayağa kalkar.. illyria onun elinden güç alarak havada bir takla atar, vurduğu tekmeyle üç dev iblis yere yapışır.. spike bir an şaşkın ona bakar, sonra onun elinden güç alarak aynı hareketi, bu defa kılıçla o da yapar.. altı iblisin cesedi yere iner..  spike neşeyle, zafer dolu bir nara atar..

Spike -YİİİİEAAHHH!!!

illyria kocaman gözlerinde eğlenen bir ifadeyle ona bakar..

Illyria -Cinsinizin öğrenme yeteneği olmadığını sanıyordum.  
Spike -Eh, seni çok bilmiş mavi meyve suyu, diğerlerinin aksine ben.. Arghhhh!!!

faith dişleri sıkılı, bir yandan vampirleri kazıklarken bir yandan geriye sürüklenerek ayakta titreyen gunn’ı korumaya çalışıyordur.. iblisler yavaş yavaş ikisini sıkıştırıyordur..

angel, havada, uçan iblis kuşun pençeleri arasında kılıcı çevirmeye uğraşıyordur.. yüzü acıyla kasılmış, kılıcı hayvanın karnına saplamayı başarır.. antik kuş koyu renk bir kan fışkırtarak çığlıklar arasında avını bırakır..  
angel 500 metre havadan yere düşmeye başlar..

o yere çarptığında, faith karnına yediği bir darbeyle iki büklüm olur..  
ayakta zar zor duran gunn yere yığılır..  
buffy gözlerini, havadan bomba gibi tahtaların arasına çakılan angel’dan kaldırır.. faith’i görür.. koşmaya başlar..  
yarı baygın avcıya bir vampir eğilmiş, dişlerini çıkarıyordur.. faith gözlerini araladığında kazık tutan bir el vampiri toz eder..

Buffy -İyisin ya??  
Faith -Hep son dakikada yetişirsin..  
Buffy -Hepsini sana bırakamazdım değil mi? Gel hadi..

buffy vampirleri toza çeviriyordur.. illyria tek başına yüzlercesiyle dövüşüyordur.. artık eğlencesi kalmamış gibi, tutuk tutuktur.. onun yanında spike bir şeylere küfrederek bir kılıç kapıyordur..  
angel inler.. yerden destek alarak tahta çitlerin arasından ayağa kalkar.. daha o bir şey yapamadan mengene gibi bir pençe boğazını kavrayarak onu havaya kaldırır.. üç metre uzunluğunda, gri derili, kalın kolları lekelerle kaplı dev bir iblis ona bakıyordur.. tıslayan mekanik bir ses duyulur..

İblis -Sen.. Bunu sen yaptın. Black Thorn’u sen kırdın.. Dünyadaki elimizi.. Wolf.. Ram.. ve Hart’ı.. Kıyameti biz başlattık. Bizim gücümüz ezelden gelip ebediyete gider. Kazanabileceğini mi düşündün?  
Angel -Şu anda kazanıyor olduğumu sanıyordum.  
İblis -Sen bir tanesini kırdın. Bizde ise yüzlercesi var.

iblis aniden kolunu arkaya gererek yumruğunu hızla angel’ın karnından içeri sokar.. soluk gri yumruğu kanla lekelenmiş olarak onun arkasındaki delikten gözükebiliyordur..  
angel gözleri kocaman, boğulur gibi bir ses çıkarır..  
iblis yumruğunu onun iç organlarının içinde çevirerek, ölü nefesini yüzüne yaklaştırır.. için için bir gülüşle tıslar..

İblis -Bunu nasıl buldun, vampir?

dev iblis elindeki bedeni haykırtarak yumruğunu geri çıkartır.. boğazını bırakır..  
angel bir an ayakta sallanır.. ağzından kan boşanır.. dizlerinin üzerine yığılır..

gerilerde spike bir hareketle kırmızı bir iblisin kafasını uçuruyordur.. bir an gümbürtülerin arasında bir şey hissetmiş gibi başını çevirince, kapkaranlık fırtınanın altında, yüz üstü yere kapaklanan angel’ı görür..

bir şimşek çakar.. dişlerini göstererek sırıtan kırmızı bir şeytan arkasından sinsi sinsi yaklaşırken spike haykırır..

Spike -ANGEL!

bir kılıç havada ıslık çalar ve kesilen etlerin sesi boşluğu tırmalar.. spike, hayretler içinde, eğilip karnına bakar.. yüzü şaşkınlıktan donakalmış, yere yığılır.. onun arkasında faith bağırarak koşmaya başlar..

buffy son vampiri de toza çevirirken gözlerini kapatarak içinden willow’a seslenir..

Buffy -Will, şimdi.

hala kayanın üzerinde mucizevi bir şekilde duran willow, gözlerini açar..

Willow -Açıl.

willow’un tam karşısında bembeyaz bir ışık patlar.. çevresindeki iblisler anında yok olurken ışık dalgalanır, yavaş yavaş bir boyut kapısına dönüşür.. saçları ışıldamaya başlayan willow derin bir nefes alarak elini kaldırır.. boyut onu dinliyormuşcasına titreşir..

Willow -Pekala. İyi gidiyoruz seninle şu anda.

buffy yüzüne vuran beyaz ışıkla gözleri ışıl ışıl, başını diğerlerine çevirir.. gunn’dan ve onun başında ayakta duran illyria’dan başkasını göremez. bir an panikle etrafına bakınır..

Buffy -Hey.. Hey neredesiniz?..

buffy ışıktan uzaklaştıkça karanlığın içinde yatan cesetleri gözleri tarıyordur.. sonunda gözleri faith’i seçince koşmaya başlar.. faith yerdeki iki bedenin arasında durmuş yaklaşan her şeye karşı onları koruyor gibidir.. buffy’nin gözleri dehşetle yerde yatan spike’ı seçer.. başını ileriye kaldırınca kımıldamayan angel’ı görür..

Faith -Toz değiller B.!!

buffy şokla, gözlerini yerdekilerden ayıramadan başını sallar.. arkasındakileri cesede çevirmiş illyria sert adımlarla ona yaklaşıyordur..  
   
Illyria -Avcı!

buffy illyria’nın ona fırlattığı kırmızı baltasını havada yakalar ve faith’le dövüşmeye devam eder.. willow’un sesi ikisinin beynini doldurur..

Willow -Saat üç yönünde, yaklaşıyorlar!! Dikkatli olun!..  
Faith -Sen Gunn’ı koru Kızıl, biz onları hallederiz!!

willow bir elini portaldan ayırmadan öbürüyle gunn’ın bulunduğu yere doğru bir ışık uzatır.. gunn’ın baygın bedeni onun gücüyle yanına, kayanın üzerine taşınır..

Willow -Illyria, onların yanında kal.

tek başına savaş meydanında dikilen illyria aniden kızgınlıkla köpürür..

Illyria -Ne cesare..!!

willow gözlerini kısarak boyuta odaklanır.. bir yandan emredici bir sesle mırıldanır..

Willow -Kal, dedim.

eski hükümdarın mavi, iri gözleri bir an kayanın üzerindeki cadıya meydan okurcasına dikilir.. boyun eğercesine, başı yana çevrilir, mavi saçları yüzüne düşer, sonra dövüşmeye başlar..

portal için için kaynayarak yabancı boyutlara ait iblisleri içine çekmeye başlar.. dövüş hafiflerken buffy bağırır..

Buffy -Faith!

faith onun yerini alırken buffy geriye döner ve koşmaya başlar.. yerdeki cesetlerin başında, az ilerde dövüşen illyria’dan başkası kalmamıştır..

buffy baltasını fırlatmış, yere çökerken titreyen eli boydan boya kesik ölümcül bir yaraya değer.. buffy elinde kan, gözlerinde dehşet dolu bir bakışla başını spike’dan az ilerde yatan angel’a kaldırdığında kollarının arasından bir inleme kopar..

Buffy -Sp.spike??!

Buffy spike’ın kollarını tutarken spike gözleri kapalı, inleyerek onun elini tutar ve  
“Hala burdayım aşkım..”  
buffy hayretle rahatlayarak onu doğrulturken spike’ın vücudu bir anda kasılır ve hızla yana dönüp kan tükürdüğünde buffy yavaşça yere oturur ve dehşetle soluna dönüp  
“willow!”  
kayalıkların üzerindeki willow eliyle boyuta yönelmiş, onları duymuyordur.. spike eliyle çenesini silip hırıltıyla  
“lanet herif haklıydı..” buffy spike’a döndüğünde spike genzi yanarak elini yere dayar ve  
“başaramayacağız..”  
buffy bir an karşısında, ölümsüz, ama bir yıl önce gözlerinin önünde ölen adama bakar ve spike böğrüne bıçak gibi saplanan bir yarayla tekrar geri düşerken buffy hızla dizlerinin üzerinde doğrulup  
“spike!”  
spike gözleri kapalı, eli göğsünde, adeta içiyle savaşıyordur.. buffy ne yapacağını bilemez, korkuyla willowa baktığında onun illyrayla beraber iblisleri portala sürüklediğini, faithin gunn’ı duvara yaslayıp, doğrulunca sırtı duvara dönük, gelen iblislerle dövüştüğünü görür, gözleri angel’ı bulamadan yerdeki spike ellerinin altında acıyla tekrar kasıldığında buffy gözleri büyümüş, spike'a döndürür bakışlarını yine..

tam o anda, ileride, karanlıkların içinden bir ceset yere kollarını dayayarak başını kaldırır.. angel, kanlar ve çamur içindeki bir yüz, gözlerinde kapkara bir bakışla, elini biraz ilerisindeki kılıcına uzatır.. bir an sonra avucu kılıcın kabzasını kavramış, tekrar ayaklarının üzerinde, en yakın iblisi biçer..  
canavar bir an can çekiştikten sonra ikiye bölünerek düşer..

savaş alanı açılan parlak beyaz boyut kapısıyla ikiye bölünmüştür..  
her cinsten bir iblis sürüsü ciyaklayarak, geri çekilerek, itişerek kapıdan uzaklaşıyordur..  
onların karşısında, elini uzatarak boyutu kontrol eden willow, iblis ordusunun tam kalbine yürüyen angel’a bakakalır..

ve bir an sonra katliam başlar...

angel elindeki kılıcı savurarak aynı anda üç iblisi ortadan ikiye keser, kılıcı daha irice bir tanesine saplayarak çeker.. arkasından onun üzerine atılan bir tanesini boğazından yakalayarak tek eliyle boynunu kırar, öbür elindeki kılıçla diğerinin kafasını uçurur..

gri, dev iblis angelın elindeki kılıçla yaklaştığını görünce sırıtır.. o daha elini bile kaldıramadan, vampir tek savuruşla onun kolunu keser, o haykırarak yere düşerken, uçan bir başka iblis angel’ın elini yararak kılıcına saplanır, kılıç uçan yaratığın böğründe kırılarak iki parçaya ayrılır..  
willow sonunda boyutun kapısını tamamlar..  
dev bir ateş patlamasıyla beyaz ışık kıpkırmızı bir boyuta döner..

buffy spike’a eğilmiş onu tüm gücüyle sarsıyordur..  
Buffy -Dinle beni!! Başaracağız. Ben, seninle beraber Cehennem Ağzı’nı kapattım. Başaramayacağımız hiç bir şey yok. Anlıyor musun?? Hiç bir şey!!!  
spike gözleri sımsıkı kapalı, dişleri sıkılı, sarhoş gibi başını sallar.. buffy gözleri alev alev fısıldar..  
Buffy -Sadece ölme, tamam mı?  
spike gözleri ve bilinci kayarken ağır ağır gözlerini açar.. bulanık zihni bir an yüzüne boyut ışığı vuran genç kadını algılar.. sonra buffy başını ondan çevirir, hızla ayağa kalkar..

faith son gücüyle eline geçirdiği her türlü silahla kalan iblisleri boyuta sürüklemeyi sürdürüyordur.. buffy spike’ın başından fırlamış, ona yardıma gider..  
willow ikisinin ortasında durmuş boyutu büyütmeye çalışırken bakışları artık kımıltısız yatan gunn’a kayıyordur..

angel ifadesiz bir suratla, sert adımlarla ilerliyordur.. gri dev iblis kesik kolu kontrolsüzce titreşirken yerde yatıyordur.. düşmanı ona bakarken iblis pis pis sırıtır, fısıldar..

İblis -Asla kazanamayacaksın. Bunu biliyorsun. Neden hala savaşıyorsun?  
Angel -Çünkü artık benim için bir farkı yok.

angel yerden aldığı bir gürzü havada döndürerek iblisin kafasında patlatır.. gri devin kafası bin parçaya ayrılır..

spike’ın kayan bakışları tekrar bir noktaya odaklandığında gördüğü, soluk bir tenden parlak mavi bir renk alan saçlar olur.. illyria duygusuz bir ilgiyle yağmurun altında yere uzatılmış, yarasının üzerinde kanlı eli titreyen spike’a bakıyordur..

Illyria -Kaderin tamamlanmak üzere.  
Spike -N.ne?.. H.hey.. hey, hey.. ben ölmüyorum!.. Değil mi?..

spike illyria’nın ifadesini görünce aniden ayılarak biraz ilerde savaşan buffy’e bağırır..

Spike -Buffy!!

buffy saçlarını savurarak ona bakar, sonra havada bir tekme atarak iblisi nakavt eder.. o, hızla spike’ın yanına çöktüğünde illyria’nın iri, donuk mavi bakışları ilerideki bir gölgeye dikilmiştir..  
   
Illyria -Hayır.. sen değil. Ama o ölüyor..

ileride angel, tek yumruğuyla, bir eli tehdit edercesine havaya kalkan ölü iblisin göğsünü delerek, kalbini yerinden söker...

illyria vahşi bir sesle fısıldar..  
Illyria -Toza dönüşecek.  
spike, kimliği belirsiz yarasından kan sızarken, dehşetle illyria’ya bakakalmıştır.. buffy nefes nefese, konuşamadan, bu garip yaratığa ve elinin altında titreyen spike’a bakıyordur.. spike’ın sesi titrer..

Spike -Buffy.. git..  
Buffy -N.ne?  
Spike -Git! Durdur onu!!

buffy ne zaman kalktığını bilemeden, kendini bir anda ayakta, gözleri giderek bir korku dalgasıyla kaplanan spike’a bakarken bulur.. arkasını dönmüş, karanlığa doğru koşuyordur..

angel, eli titreyerek avucundaki soluk gri ete bakar... yerinde sallanıyordur.. yağmur deli gibi yağıyor, yüzündeki kanları siliyordur.. nefes almak ister gibi, ağzı aralık, başını kaldırır, yağmur yüzüne çarpar..  
ilerde, kırmızı alevlerle kaplı boyut kapısı ateşle kaynıyordur..

willow sendeleyerek elini indirir.. kızıl cadı derin derin nefes alarak tamamlanan kapıya bir bakış atar, sonra geriye, gunn’ın yattığı noktaya doğru ilerler..

buffy yüzünü kırbaç gibi döven yağmura karşı koşarken, arkasında açık beyaz bir ışığın parladığını hisseder.. arkasına bakmadan, başını kaldırır.. ilerideki gölgenin elindeki gürzün şangırdayarak yere düştüğünü görür..

angel başını kaldırmış, açılan cehennem boyutuna bakıyordur.. o dev, kırmızı delik, davet edercesine kıvrılıyor, titreşiyor, mırıldanıyordur.. angel’a bir an o mırıltı, çok tanıdık, başka bir dünyaya aitmişcesine uzak birinin gülüşünü hatırlatır.. cordelia’nın hayali bir an gözlerinin önünde canlanır.. ve hyperion’un.. doyle’un.. fred’in.. wesley’in.. çok çok uzaklarda, gunn’ın varlığının titreşerek öldüğünü hissedebiliyordur.. iblislerin çığlıkları hafifliyordur.. angel bir ayağını sürükleyerek boyuta doğru yürümeye başlar..

daha kırık ayağının acısını hissedemeden, aniden, sertçe bir el onu omzundan çekerek durdurur..

angel bir an kapkaranlıkta, görmeden karşısındaki yaralı, yağmurda ıslanmış sarışın yüze bakar.. sonra o yeşil gözleri tanır.. buffy sesini duyurabilmek için haykırır..

Buffy -Kendini öldürtecek misin?? Neyin var senin?!

alev alev boyutun kırmızı ışığı angel’ın yüzüne düşüyordur.. aklından bir fısıltı gibi connor ismi geçer..

Angel -Hiç bir şey.. Hiç..  
angel tekrar yürümeye kalkışınca buffy hızla onun önüne geçer..  
Buffy -Bekle!! Nereye gittiğini sanıyorsun?!!

angel genç kadını dehşete düşürerek, gülmeye başlar..  
   
Angel -Elimizde hiç bir şey yok Buffy.. Bunu anlıyor musun?

buffy kekeler..  
Buffy -Nasıl.. nasıl hiç?.. Biz buradayız Angel!! Size yardım iç..  
Angel -Seni kim çağırdı?

buffy nefes nefese angel’a bakar.. onun yüzüne vuran kırmızı ışık yavaş yavaş sönüyordur, iblislerin sesleri yok oluyordur, willow portalı kapatıyordur..

Buffy -Wesley.. O aradı.. Ne..nerede o..  
Angel -Wesley öldü.

buffy o an nefes bile alamazken angel arkasını döner, portalın kapandığını görür.. mırıldanır..

Angel -Tıpkı diğerleri gibi..

buffy konuşamadan ona bakarken bir yerlerde kırmızı kanlı karolarla kaplanmış bir oda gözükür.. dağılmış ceset parçaları.. yaşlı suratı patlamış kırmızı bir iblisin, veil’in parçaları görünür.. yerde yatan iki bacak, eller..  
kanla kaplanmış sol elde hafifçe beliren sarı-turuncu bir ışık..  
ve bir an sonra parmaklar hafifçe oynarken angel konuşur..

Angel -Hiç bir şeyimiz yok.

**Act III**

karanlık sokak.. cehenneme açılan boyut kapısı kapanmıştır. etrafta bir kaç dünyalı iblisten başka savaşan kalmamıştır. onlarla da faith bir anda hırslanmış gibi dövüşüyordur..

willow boyut açmak için kullandığı kayanın üzerinde, yere çökmüş, kaybettiği kanlardan rengi solmuş, artık hiç kıpırdamayan gunn’ın kalbine elini koyuyordur.. biraz önce avucundan çıkan beyaz ışık, bu defa daha da güçlenerek tekrar parlar..

buffy sıkı sıkı tuttuğu angel’ın kolunu, onun bir yere gidemeyeceğinden emin olduktan sonra bırakır.. dolu dolu gözleri onun kalbinden taşan acı dolu yüzüne bakıyordur.. o bir şey söyleyemeden angel’ın bakışları willow’un yanında yerde yatan gunn’a döner..

yaşam gücüyle ellerini dolduran cadı, bu defa iki elini birden yerdeki adamın göğsüne yaslar.. gunn aniden havayla dolmuş gibi gözleri kocaman açılır.. o ciğerlerine boğuk bir nefes çekerken willow rahatlamış gibi tatlı tatlı gülümseyerek angel’a bakıyordur.. angel yere çökmüş, inanamayarak tekrar nefes alan gunn’a bakıyordur..

gunn bakışlarını çevirdiğinde tanıdık yüzleri, willow’u, silahını fırlatmış yanına çöken faith’i görür.. bir elini hafifçe kaldırarak gözlerinde aklını kaçırmışa benzeyen bir ifade olan angel’ı selamlar..

Gunn -Hey..  
Angel -Gunn.. Tanrım..  
Gunn -Ne.. ne oldu?  
Willow -Teşekküre gerek yok şampiyon.

angel başını kaldırdığında gözlerinde öyle bir bakış vardır ki, willow gözleri dolmuş, gülümseyerek ayağa kalkar.. faith yüzünde derin bir kesik, gunn’ın omzuna sahte bir yumruk atar.

Faith -Bana iyi bir kalp krizi geçirttin büyük adam! Oralarda bir yerde ölüyordun!  
Gunn -Eh.. kolay av olmadığını göster demiştin..

faith gülerek doğrulur, angel’la beraber gunn’a destek olarak onu ayağa kaldırırlar, kayadan inmesine yardımcı olurlar..  
   
buffy ise çamurların arasına, kanlı yüzü yana düşmüş spike’ın yanına çökmüş, titreyen ellerle onun ıslak başını okşuyor, koşa koşa yaklaşan willow’a bakıyordur..

angel gunn’ı sağlam bir yere bırakıp başını çevirdiğinde, tepelerinde dikilen, fred’in vücudunu ele geçiren o lanet iblisin delici gözleriyle karşılaşır.. illyria korkutucu bir dikkatle angel’ın ruhunu okuyordur..

Illyria -Varlığın olanları değiştirmeye çalıştı.  
Angel -Biliyorum.  
faith nefes nefese ellerini dizlerine dayayarak sorar..  
Faith -Ne? Ne değiştirmeye çalıştı?  
Angel -Fark etmez.  
Illyria -Kanla ilgili. Hissediyorum. Savaş henüz bitmedi. Bu sadece zayıf dünyanızın son çırpınışları. Yaptığın bir şeyleri değiştiremeyecek. Onların gelişi de.. Irkım yeniden yükseliyor.  
gunn yattığı yerden itiraz eder..  
Gunn -Hissettiğin yasa ne oldu?? Ve hey, şanslıyım ki kehanetlerin her zaman tutmuyor şom ağızlı yaşlı tanrıça seni!  
illyria’nın çarpıcı mavi gözleri bu defa ona odaklanır..  
Illyria -Benim zamanımda yalan gerçeğe tercih edilmezdi. Şamanlarımız gerçeği yürekleriyle görürlerdi. Onların kehanetlerine saygı göstermeyenler en ağır cezaları çektiler. Tıpkı bu ruhlu vampirin saygısızlığı gibi.. sen de kaderinden vazgeçmenin bedelini ödeyeceksin.  
Gunn -Ne? Ne vazgeçmesi??  
Illyria -Kanla ilgili olmalıydı.  
Gunn -Angel ne yaptın?!

hala bardaktan boşanırcasına yağan yağmur damlaları angel’ın yüzüne çarpıyordur.. bakışları illyria’dan ayrılmıyordur.. gunn başında dönen bu sessiz anlaşmayı anlayamıyor, ısrarla angel’la göz göze gelmeye çalışıyordur.. ses çıkarmadan angel’a bakan faith’in yardımıyla doğrulur..

angel gözlerini bir an gunn’a çevirir.. sonra bir kaç metre ilerde başında willow ve buffy’le, yatan spike’a bakar.. mırıldanır..

Angel -Ben.. Shanshu’yu imzaladım. Kanımla.  
gunn konuşamıyor gibi angel’a bakar.. sesi boğulmuş, yağmurun altında gözleri doluyordur..  
Gunn -N.ne.. neden..  
angel hiç bir şey söylemeden sessizce ona bakar.. gunn mırıldanır..  
Gunn -Black Thorn..  
Faith -Shanshu nedir?  
olanları anlamaya çalışarak endişeli gözlerini bir gunn’a bir angel’a çeviren faith’i, yüzü anlamanın etkisinden acıyla dolan avukat cevaplar..  
Gunn -Bir kehanet.. Angel’ın.. tekrar insan olmasını sağlayacak bir kehanet..

gunn’ın gözleri yavaş yavaş spike’ı bulur.. çok alçak bir sesle ekler..  
Gunn -Ya da başka bir ruhlu vampirin..

Willow endişeyle, karnında sarı bir ışık oluşmaya başlayan spike’a bakarak  
“bunu ben yapmadım!” artık buffy de korkmuş, wille bakar  
“neyi yapmadın? Neler oluyor? Willow!”  
will korku dolu, olanları anlayamayan yeşil gözlerini buffye kaldırırken arkada illyra’nın sesi duyulur  
“Başlıyor..”  
illyranın yanındaki angel ona bakar  
“ne başlıyor?” buffy de başını onlara kaldırıp  
“ne başlıyor?!” sonra hızla spike’ın boynuna indirir ellerini..  
“tanrım.. hayır...” ve elleri spike’ın boynunda bir kolye, muska bulamayınca rahatlamış bir korkuyla kendinden geçmiş spike’ı sarsar  
“spike ne yaptın!! Neler oluyor???”  
acıyla gözlerini açan spike başını kendine çevirdiğinde kendinden yayılan ışığı görünce acıyı o anda hisseder tekrar ve bağırırken dişlerinin arasından  
“bir şey... yapmadım.. lanet olsun orayı gördüm neden geri döneyim! aaaarrghh!!"  
buffy karşısında 1 yıl önceki gibi acıyla ışık saçan spike’ı izliyordur çaresizlikle.. bir şeyler oluyordur, yine gözlerinin önünde ölüyordur...

buffy yavaşça spike’ın karnındaki elini kavrar tek eliyle ve spike parmaklarını onun parmaklarına geçirirken gözlerini açıp karşısındaki korku dolu genç kadına bakar  
“yine söyleyecek misin?”  
buffy dolu gözleriyle ona bakarken arkada ayakta duran grupta illyra yavaşça başını yana eğer.. bir şeyler değişiyordur.. tanrıça hissediyordur...

angel ona döndüğünde illyranın gözlerinde hayreti okur.. bıkkınlıkla  
“ne oldu?”  
illyra şaşkınlıkla mağrur duruşunu korur, dikleşirken  
“Zaman.. değişti.. Sen.. başardın. Bir şey değişti.”  
O anda yerde spike büyük bir haykırışla vücudu kasılır ve vücudundan yayılan ışık gözleri karartan bir parlamayla büyüyüp bir anda söner..

Angel iyice illyraya döner  
“ne değişti?! Neler oluyor!”  
illyra sezemeyen gözlerle yerdeki spike’ı izlerken arkada duran faithin sesi duyulur  
“lanet olsun!”  
herkes onun döndüğü yere baktığında bir anda nefesler tutulur..

bardaktan boşanırcasına yağan yağmurun altında biri eli karnında, arkasında bir kan denizi bırakarak yavaşça, ayağını sürüyerek ilerliyor, her adımda acı çekiyordur..

faith hızla koşar ve son adımını atıp yere yığılan wesi yere çarpmadan yakalar ve yere yatırırken illyra hızla o tarafa ilerlerken herkesin gözleri önünde fred belirir..  
“wesley!”

angel’ın gözleri şaşkınlıkla büyür ve gunn’la koştururlarken fred yere çökmüş, titreyen ellerle yağmurun kanlı yüzünü yıkadığı wesley’nin yüzüne dokunuyordur  
“wesley?”  
wesley hafifçe, acıyla gülümseyerek gözlerini açar  
“fred..”  
ayaktaki gunn şokla feryat edercesine  
“fred?!?!?”  
angel kılıcı atıp wesin başına çökerken wes gülümser ve  
“geri döndük...”  
ve kendinden geçer..

**Act IV**

İki kanatlı kapı uzun zamandır açılmamanın ağırlığıyla kenara kayarken faith gülümseyerek içeri girer  
“otel otel güzel otel..”  
gunn elinde oku, onun arkasından içeri dalar ve ikisi oteli kontrole çıkarken wes’i taşıyan angel ve illyra içeri dalarlar..

angel hızla lobideki kanepeye ilerlerken hala fredin görüntüsündeki illyra donakalır..  
“burası.. kabuğun anılarıyla dolu..”  
gunn sinirle ona döner  
“burası onun eviydi!”  
fred’in asla bakamayacağı bir sertlik narin formundan gunn’ın gözlerine çarpar..  
“benim değil..”

angel wesi kanapeye yatırırken gunn öfkeyle işine devam eder, o sırada dış kapıda spike, ve ona destek olan buffy görünür.. willow onları geçerek içeri girer ve hızla üst katlara çıkarken spike buffye mırıldanır  
“yavaş tatlım..”  
buffy kapının önünde ona bakar, spike yaralı karnını tutarken acı dolmuş yüzünde hafif bir gülümseme oluşur  
“hala vampirim biliyorsun değil mi?”  
buffy anlamış, başını içeri çevirir, wesin başından doğrulup ellerini beline dayayan angella göz göze gelir..

angel durumu anlamış, onlara bakarken içerilerden gelen faith onları görünce  
“ne bekliyorsunuz?”  
angel gözlerini buffyden ayırıp ona döner ve  
“ben onu içeri davet edemem..”  
buffy ona bakar  
“neden o?”  
angel ona dönüp  
“ben de vampirim buffy.. spike’ın içeri girememesinin nedeni, buranın hala yaşayan insanların evi olması..”  
buffy başını sallarken faith omzunu silkip  
“gunn..”  
okunu resepsiyona bırakan gunn onlara döner ve  
“evet.. içeri gir spike..”  
spike başını sallayıp buffy’le içeri adım atarlar, ancak spike yine görünmez bariyere çarptığında şaşkınlıkla gunn’a bakar, gunn hayretle  
“hey!”  
angel ona dönerek  
"sen burda yaşamıyordun.."  
gunn ona bakıp  
"ama burası bana ait sayılır.."  
angel yüzünü sıvazlayarak  
"biliyorum, geçerli olmalıydı.. burasını hepimizin gibi kabullendik.."  
o sırada yukarıda korunma büyüsünü gerçekleştirmiş, merdivenlerden inen willowun sesi duyulur  
"gunn spike'ı davet edemez.."  
herkes ona dönerken kapıdaki spike feryat eder  
"e hadi ama canım yanıyor!"  
buffy belinden tutup destek olduğu spike’a dönüp  
"neresi?"  
spike boşver dercesine elini yarasına bastırıp içeri bakarken gunn willowa döner  
"neden o?"  
willow hafifçe gülümser ve  
"şeyy.."  
"neyy?"  
willow elini sallayıp  
"sokakta seni nerdeyse ölümden döndürdüm.."  
gunn ona bakmaya devam ederken willow umutla gülümseyerek  
"teknik olarak pek de *tam* insan sayılmazsın.."  
faith hafifçe gülerken gunn willowa bakıyordur  
"ne?!"  
willow hızla  
"heyy, insan değilsin demiyorum, ama buffy gibisin.."  
buffy atılır  
"benim neyim var?!"  
willow daha da panikle  
"hiç bir şeyin hiç bir şeyin!"  
spike dayanamayıp hafifçe gülerken willow hızla  
"gunn, yaşıyorsun, hiç bir sorunun yok.. ama arada kalmış sayabilirsin kendini.. güçlere karşı koyduk ve seni göndermedik.. ölmen gerekiyordu, ama ölmedin.. yüce güçlerin kayıtlarında ölü gibi gözüküyorsun diyebiliriz.."  
willow gülümser ve umut dolu zayıf bir sesle  
"ölmedin ama değil mi?"  
gunn ona bakmaya devam ederken angel wese bakar, onun bakışlarını takip eden faith mırıldanır  
"peki o ölü mü?"  
willow başını sallar  
"bilmiyorum.. hiçbir fikrim yok.."  
sessizce onları izleyen illyra yavaşça kapıya döner ve ilerler, buffy ona bakarken spike mırıldanır  
"tatlım sen bira-"  
"spike, içeri gel.."  
spike bir an angela bakar, angel fredin görüntüsündeki illyrayı izliyordur, spike yavaşça elini içeri uzatır ve eli hiç bir engele çarpmadan içeri girdiğinde hayretle illyraya bakar..  
tanrıçanın soğuk gözlerinde bir an fredin mutlu ışıltısı görünür gibi olurken lobideki sessizlikte gunn şokla  
"fred?.."

**Fade to black.**

 

* * *

  
**Episode Information:**

**Created by: Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt**

**Written by:  dp  
Directed by: dp**

**Starring:  David Boreanaz as Angel  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyra  
J. August Richards as Charles Gunn  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
And Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg  
And Alexis Denisoff as Wesley Wyndham-Pryce**

* * *

  
*** = The content of this transcript, including the characters and the story, belongs to Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, UPN, Cnbc-e and the other owners and belongers. This is made for only fun, not for money. Everything belongs to their legal owners.**

**Tüm içerik, karakterler ve hikayeler Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, UPN, Cnbc-e’ye  ve diğer yasal temsilcilerle hak sahiplerine aittir. Sadece eğlence amaçlı olup herhangi bir kazanç elde edilmemekte, beklenmemektedir.**

 


	2. 6x01 Chosen to Not Fade Away

**ANGEL: The Series*  
6.SEZON  
A dp Production**

** 6x02 Who is Feigenbaum? **

  
**_previously on Angel and Buffy the Vampire Slayer.._ **

Angel- Spike senin sevgilin mi?  
Buffy- Hayır. Ama kalbimde.

Spike -Bütün bunlar ne zaman başladı?  
Angel -İki ay önce. Bir öpücükle.  
cordelia angel’ı öperken bir an dudaklarının arasından mavi bir ışık yanıp söner..

Angel -Cordy bana gerçek güçlerin kim olduğunu gösterdi. Sonra, Fred öldüğünde, bunun herhangi berbat bir dünyada herhangi berbat bir olay olarak kalmasına izin veremezdim..

laboratuarda, wesley derin bir acıyla karton bir kutuya gözlüklü bir tavşanı yerleştirir..  
Wesley -Feigenbaum da kim?  
fred durur, ona bakar, ağlayarak kekeler..  
Fred -Hatırlamıyorum..

Angel -Asıl Ortaklar her zaman bu ya da şu şekilde var olacaklar çünkü insanlık zayıf. Biz zayıfız. Bu, iyi-savaşa-devam cinsinden bir anlaşma değil. Bunu geride bırakamayacağız.  
Lorne -Ange, ah.. bu son şeyi yapacağım.. bizim için.. ama sonra ben yokum. Beni bulamayacaksınız. Bana bir iyilik yap. Deneme.

Connor -Şimdi ne yapıyoruz?  
Angel -Sen eve gidiyorsun.  
Connor -Ne?  
Angel -Bu benim savaşım.

Buffy -Hey çocuklar.. Yardıma ihtiyacınız var mı?  
angel bir an daha ortaya çıkan faith’e bakakalıp soru soran gözlerle buffye döner..   
willow gülümser..  
Willow -Ben olmasam ne yapardınız çok merak ediyorum..

faith karnına yediği bir darbeyle iki büklüm olur..  
ayakta zar zor duran gunn yere yığılır..  
bir kılıç havada ıslık çalar ve kesilen etlerin sesi boşluğu tırmalar.. spike, hayretler içinde, eğilip karnına bakar.. yüzü şaşkınlıktan donakalmış, yere yığılır..

İblis -Asla kazanamayacaksın. Bunu biliyorsun. Neden hala savaşıyorsun?  
Angel -Çünkü artık benim için bir farkı yok.

Buffy -Kendini öldürtecek misin?? Neyin var senin?!   
Angel -Wesley öldü. Tıpkı diğerleri gibi..

Illyria -Zaman.. değişti.. Sen.. başardın. Bir şey değişti.  
O anda yerde spike büyük bir haykırışla vücudu kasılır ve vücudundan yayılan ışık gözleri karartan bir parlamayla büyüyüp bir anda söner..

faith hızla koşar ve son adımını atıp yere yığılan wesi yere çarpmadan yakalar ve yere yatırırken illyra hızla o tarafa ilerlerken herkesin gözleri önünde fred belirir..  
“wesley!”

"gunn spike'ı davet edemez.."  
"sokakta seni nerdeyse ölümden döndürdüm.."  
gunn ona bakmaya devam ederken willow umutla gülümseyerek  
"teknik olarak pek de *tam* insan sayılmazsın.."

**6x02 Who is Feigenbaum?**

illyria’nın sessiz adımları, kabuğun bedeninde lobiye ayak basar.. kıpırdamadan, hyperion denilen bu ölümlüler mekanının tam ortasında durmuş, sonsuz algıyla sınırlarını ölçüyordur.. bakışları tavanı, merdivenleri ve üst katı tarayıp tekrar lobiye döner, wesley’nin yaşam titreşimleri yayan bedenine odaklanır..  
   
kızıl cadı, sahip olduğu o müthiş güce rağmen, acınası bir duygusal zayıflıkla, bedenin yanında oturuyordur.. ölümden döndürülmüş gunn’ın kaynayan düşüncelerle dolu cismi de onlarla beraberdir.. koyu saçlı avcı, aynı duyguları paylaşarak başlarında durmuş, mırıldanıyordur..

Faith -O ölü mü?  
Willow -Bilmiyorum.. Hiç bir fikrim yok.

illyria olduğu yerde döner.. kumral saçları ten rengi boynuna düşer.. kimse ona aldırış etmiyordur.. kahverengi bakışları, kapının yanındaki merdivenlerde duran angel’dan, dışarıda, sarışın avcının omzuna kolu sarılmış spike’a döner..

kabuğu kullanarak yavaşça ilerler.. onu ilk farkeden hisleri çok duyarlılaşmış avcı olur, sonra spike’ın bakışları onu bulur.. acı dolu varlığı her zamanki gibi saçma alaylarına dönmeye çalışırken mırıldanır..

Spike -Tatlım sen bira..  
Illyria -Spike, içeri gel..

vampirin bakışları bir an atasını bulur, lider, hükümdarı izliyordur.. spike yavaşça elini içeri uzatır, eli hiç bir engele çarpmadan içeri girer.. arkasındaki sessizlikten gunn’ın şokla dolu fısıltısı duyulur..   
illyria gözlerindeki zafer ışıltısını engelleyemiyordur..

Gunn -Fred?..

bu aciz dünyanın koruyucuları.. her biri, birbirinden zayıf, aşağılık ırklarına özgü zaaflarıyla donatılmış, değersiz yaşama arzularına sarılan, kaderlerini değiştirebileceklerini zanneden savaşçılar.. sonlarını getirecek kıyamete, hem de kendisinin çıkarmadığı bir kıyamete karşı bunlar mı direnecekti? o, illyria, iblisler çağının en büyük hükümranı ve savaşçısı, şimdi, karşısında ancak bu ölümlüleri ve var olmak için kana muhtaç yaratıkları, tek bir hareketiyle onu içi boşaltmış kabuk zannedecek kadar hislerine bağımlı zavallılar sürüsünü bulabilecekti?

arkasından savrulan bir kahkaha illyria’ın düşüncelerini keserek, hızla başını çevirmesine neden olur..

Wes -Ah hadi.. Öyle mi dersin?

**Teaser end - Opening credits**

_CAST  
David Boreanaz as Angel  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyra  
J. August Richards as Charles Gunn  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
Vincent Kartheiser as Connor  
And Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg  
And Alexis Denisoff as Wesley Wyndham-Pryce_

**Act I**

spike eli havada, gözlerinde dehşetle karışık bir şaşkınlıkla fred’e bakıyordur.. gunn elinde olmadan kapıya doğru bir adım yaklaşır.. lobiyi kaplayan ağır sessizlik, kanapede yatan wesley’den çıkan ani kahkahayla bozulur..

Wesley -Ah hadi.. Öyle mi dersin?

fred görünümündeki illyria aniden başını kapıdan kanapeye çevirir.. wesley yarı baygın yatıyordur.. wesley’in sayıklaması angel’ı uyandırmışa benziyordur..

Angel -Bu da ne demek oluyor?  
hala kapıda kalakalan spike havadaki elini indirir..  
Spike -Evet.. Bunu ben de merak ediyorum..  
gunn gözleri dolu dolu, fred’e bakıyordur.. illyria’nın sert yanıtıyla acıyla başını çevirir..  
Illyria -Bana itaat eden yaratıkların acı çekmesini sevmem.  
Buffy -İtaat eden..?  
angel illyria’nın üstüne yürür.. öfkeden titreyen sesi yükselir..  
Angel -Nasıl? Bunu nasıl yaptın?!

illyria ona aldırmadan geri içeri yürür, wesley’nin başına dikilir..  
Illyria -Dinlenmeye ihtiyacı var.   
Angel -Illyria!   
Illyria -Onun iyileşmesine yardım edemem.   
wesley’nin anlındaki yaraya bez bastıran willow başını kaldırır..  
Willow -Önemli değil Fred.. yani.. yani Illyria. Ben.. ben yapabilirim.  
gunn fısıldar..   
Gunn -Onu tanıyor musun?  
Faith -B..!

faith kapıya ilerleyerek spike’ın öbür koluna girer, içeri kanapeye oturtulmasına yardımcı olur.. buffy’nin bakışları illyria ve angel’dan spike’a döner..

Willow -Evet.. Onun Kıyamet Ordusu’nu gördüm..   
etrafındaki bir çok çift gözün irileştiğini görünce willow aceleyle ekler..  
Willow -Ah yani Astral boyuttayken.  
kahve, iri bakışlar cadıya dikilir.. sesi alçalır..  
Illyria -Gücümün egemenliğini biliyorsun.   
spike wes’in karşısındaki kanapeye oturmuş, sıkılı eli karnına sarılı, fred görünümündeki illyria’dan kısılı bakışlarını alamıyordur..

Spike -Nasıl yaptın bunu? Sen insan değilsin..  
Buffy -Yani o bir tür.. antik iblis mi?  
Illyria -Ben bir Tanrıyım, seni akılsız Avcı, benim zamanımda senin yaratıcıların emrim altındaydı.  
Buffy -Eh ben bir tane tanrı öldürdüm.

dışarıda gök gürler.. illyria’nın etrafı sarılmış gibidir.. angel’ın delici bakışları illyria’ya dikilidir.. sesi tehdit edercesine alçalır..

Angel -Ben de ikinciyi haklamak üzereyim.  
o ise kumral saçları boynuna düşmüş, fred’in o güzel, sakin sesinden alaylı kahkahasını çıkarır..  
Illyria -Tehditine aldırış edeceğimi mi sanıyorsun?   
Angel -Bana bir cevap vereceğini sanıyorum!!

faith giderek artan gerginliği durdurur..

Faith -Yani bu şey.. Fred.. iblis mi oldu?

gunn ayakta, fred’e bakar, çıkmayan bir sesle mırıldanır..  
Gunn -Fred öldü.. Illyria onu ele geçirdi.. Ama nasıl onun görüntüsünü alabiliyor?

willow, kanapede gözleri kapalı kıpırdamayan wesley’den üzüntü dolu bakışlarını gunn’a çevirir..

Willow -Bu sadece bir görüntü Charles.. Gerçek değil.. Anılarınız bunu gerçek kılıyor..  
Illyria -Kabuğun.. Burkle’ın ve sizin acınası hayalleriniz..  
Angel -Sen onun ruhunu yok ettin!!..   
Spike -Sapık doktorun söylediği buydu.. Hala anlamıyorum nasıl..  
Illyria -Sen sadece bir gece yaratığısın. Ve o da ölü.   
Gunn -Hey!

illyria bakışlarıyla buffy, faith ve willow’u gösterir..

Illyria -Bu üçü de buraya ait değil. Eski kuralı kırabilecek tek kişi bendim.  
Gunn -Evet.. biz.. o kısmı anladık sayılır..  
Angel -Ama problem şu ki “o” sadece yaşayan biri tarafından davet edilebilirdi. Burada yaşayan biri tarafından. Fred tarafından!   
Illyria -Kabuğun vücudunda ben yaşıyorum.  
Angel -Ona kabuk deme!!   
Spike -Belki.. Gunn davet etmiştir.. Ya da burası sizin değil..   
willow oturduğu yerden mırıldanır..  
Willow -Seni o davet etti. Sadece o yapabilir.  
angel aniden patlar..  
Angel -Bu delilik! Buna daha fazla katlanamam!

fred’in iri gözleri angel’a dikilir, ama illyria’nın fısıltısı çıkar..

Illyria -Yaran kanıyor. Acı çekiyorsun. Orada ne yapmaya çalıştığını biliyorum. Bitirmek istedin. Tıpkı kabuğun dilediği gibi. Sonu gelsin istedin.  
Angel -Ah, tanrım, şu lanet sesini keser misin?? Evet!! Ne olmuş ölmek istediysem?! Herşeyi kaybettim, ailemden vazgeçtim, arkadaşlarım ölüydüler ve ben.. Onların ölü olduğunu sanıyordum! Ama değiller ve sen de değilsin!! Şimdi bana nasıl Spike’a izin verebildiğini açıkla!  
Illyria -Belki de.. anıları olmalı.. kabuğun..  
Angel -Belki de Fred’in hala bir parçası senin içinde hapis.  
Illyria -Bu çok saçma.  
Angel -Spike’ı içeri davet edebilmen gibi.  
illyria’nın yüzünden bir an zalimce bir gülüş geçer..  
Illyria -Belki de bu onun yüzündendir. Senin kaderine karşılık onunki.

illyria aniden angel’a saldırır, spike ayağa fırlar, onun korkunç gücüne rağmen angel yana çekilip onu yere savuracak kadar vakit bulur.. yerde yatan beden, bir an fred’i gözlerine yansıtır, angel ona yaklaşacak olur.. o bir şey yapamadan, illyria öfkeyle ayağa fırlar.. angel onun gözlerindeki asla fred’e ait olmayacak ifadeyi görmüş, aniden kızgınlıkla dolar, bağırıyordur..

Angel -Onu sen öldürdün! Bize hiçbir şeyi kalmadığı söylenmişti!  
Illyria -Doğru olan da bu!  
Angel -O halde bunu yapma! Onun gibi davranma! Lanet olasıca yüzünü değiştir! Illyria -Neden? Adamlarıma yalan söyleyebilmem için mi?  
Angel -Yalan olan sensin!    
Illyria -Ve hepiniz de bunu istediniz. O, beni istedi. Yalan söylememi. Eğer içimde Winifred Burkle’ın kaldığına inanmıyorsan neden bana vurmuyorsun??  
Angel -Eğer onun yaşadığına dair en ufak bir umut parçası bulursam emin ol ki seni parçalamakta bir an bile tereddüt etmem.

gunn fısıldar..  
Gunn -Angel.. o gitti.. O olamaz..  
wesley gülerek mırıldanır..  
Wesley -Ben de öyle düşünmüştüm..  
tüm bakışlar aniden kanapeye dönerken illyria sarsılmış, tıslar..  
Illyria -Yalan söylüyorsun.  
Wesley -Fred..  
illyria aniden çılgına dönerek bağırır..  
Illyria -Ben kabuk değilim!!

wesley’nin deli deli parlayan gözleri gülümser..  
Wesley -Ama o, sen..

**ACT II**

Hyperion..  
Lobide sadece dışardaki yağmurun sesi duyulurken herkes şaşkın bakışlarla wesley’e bakar.. wes gülümseyen ifadesi değişmeden kendinden geçer ve gözleri kapanırken willow atılır  
“wesley!”  
ve yine onun başına giderken illyra’nın soğuk sesi duyulur  
“uyuması gerek.”  
Willow ona bakıp yavaşça  
“farkındayım.. daha rahat ettireceğimiz bir yere götürmeliyiz..”  
illyra fredin zarif vücuduna yakışmayan bir sertlikle ilerler.. angelın önünden geçerken angelın delici bakışları ondadır, ama illyra umursamadan wesleynin başına çöker ve onu kucağına alıp kaldırır, faithin gözleri büyürken illyra sessizce willow’a döner ve  
“yukarıda bir oda var.”  
Willow telaşla  
“ah, evet.. olmalı.. gidelim..” willow angela hafif bir bakış atıp hızla merdivenlere döner ve ilerler, illyra kucağında wesley’le arkasından ilerlerken angel sinirden patlayacakmış gibi onu izliyordur..

willow ve illyra yukarda bir odada kaybolurlarken angel yavaşça arkasındaki yuvarlak koltuğa otururken üçlü koltuğa oturmuş olan buffy onu izler sessizce..   
spike karnında bir yanma hissedince yavaşça ilerler ve angelın yanına oturur.. yarası ağrıyordur.. eli bilinçsizce yarasında gezinirken sokakta olanları hatırlar yine.. tekrar o boşluğa dönebileceğinin düşüncesi onu deli ediyordur.. cehennemle başbaşayken yalnız olmak, çevrende avcılar ve hatta tanrılar varken bile yalnız olmak içini donduruyordur..

lobideki herkes sessizdir.. otelin dışında korkunç bir fırtına kopuyor, gök gürlüyordur.. angel sessizce yerdeki karoları izlerken buffy hafif bir sesle  
“iyi olmasına sevindim..” herkes ona bakar, buffy yavaşça eliyle yukarı katı gösterir  
“wesley’nin..”  
faith gülümser  
“evet, pek çürük elma değildir..” faithin yanındaki koltukta oturan angel ayaktaki faithe bakar, faith omzunu silker  
“ne? Ona işkence eden benim, onu tanıyorum tamam mı?”   
angel bu pis durumda bile hafifçe gülümser ve bakışları yine yere dönerken buffy faith’le gözgöze gelir, angelın yanında ayakta duran faith omzunu silker, onların bakışlarını gören gunn yavaşça  
“hayatımızı kurtaran kişiyi tanımak isterim doğrusu..”  
faith gunn’a tepeden bir bakış atınca gunn’ın gözleri büyür  
“oh.. oh bu o.. yani, sen Buffy’sin..”  
spike ve angel’ın kafaları gunn’a dönerken buffy huzursuzca  
“Buffy’nin nesi var?” gunn hızla  
“ah hiçbir şeyi yok tabii..” gülümser  
“hayatımızı kurtardığınız için sağolun kızlar.. benim ve şu iki keskin dişliyi..”  
faith gülümseyerek elini sallar  
“ah, her zaman yaptığımız şey..”  
spike ve angelın başları bu sefer faith’e döner, onlara bakan buffy hafifçe gülümserken dirseklerini dizlerine dayamış spike’ın bakışları buffye döner, ikisi gözgöze kalırlarken spike yavaşça angel’ın aklındakini de sorar  
“pekala.. ama gerçekten burda ne yapıyorsunuz?”  
angel spike’ın sorusuyla uyanmış gibi bakışları buffye döner ve ciddi bir yüzle  
“Wesley aradı dedin.”  
Faith ve buffy gözgöze gelirler.. Şampiyon geri dönmüştür..

**ACT III**

Buffy kavuşturduğu kollarını sıkarak arkasına yaslanırken yavaşça  
“italya’daydık biliyorsunuz..” angel başını sallar, spike sessizdir, faith girer  
“wes eğer siz başaramazsanız bizim başarmamızı istiyordu..”  
angel ona bakakalır..

_[....._

_Black Thorn masanın etrafında toplanmış, hepsinin de bakışları Angel’dadır.. masanın öbür ucundan toplantıyı yöneten iblis sesini yükseltir.._

_Sebassis -Spike bir tehdit değil. Sen bir tehditsin. Bize olan bağlılığını kanıtladın. Ne var ki bağlılıktan daha güçlü şeyler de var.. umut gibi.  
Angel -Bu Shanshu Kehaneti.  
Sebassis -Orijinali.  
Senatör -Ruhlu vampir kıyamette kurtarıcı bir rol oynayacak.  
Vail -Ve ödül olarak, insana dönüşecek.  
Sebassis -Paranoyak biri senin bu kehaneti gerçekleşmek amacıyla bizi yanıltmaya çalıştığını düşünebilir.  
Angel -İnsan olmak gibi hiç bir arzum yok.   
Sebassis -Ah güzel. O halde bu sırnaşık geleceği devretmeye aldırmayacaksın. Buna göre kehanet gerçekleşmeyebilir. Buraya atacağın imza, bir zamanlarki değerli insanlığını kazanma olasılığını yok edecek. Bunu imzalar mıydın?  
Angel -Elbette.  
angel imzalamak için eğilir, ama şeytan iblis kalemi alarak sol eline saplar..  
Izzy -Kanla imzalanması gerek.  
angel dişlerini sıkarak kalemi elinden çıkarır, eli titremeden imzasını atar ve arkasına yaslanır.._

_\----_

_angel’ın ofisi, harmony kapıdan girdiğinde, angel tek başına dışarıyı izliyordur..  
Angel -Nasıl bir şey olduğunu hatırlamıyorum.. insan olmanın. Çok uzun zaman önceydi.  
Harmony -O kadar da güzel değil.._

_harmony konuşurken wolfram &hart çalışanları yavaş yavaş şirketi terk ediyordur.. kapılar kapalı, wesley’nin ofisi kilitlidir.. aniden içeride parlak bir ışık yanar, söner, hafif bir tıkırtıyla bir cisim masanın önündeki raflara, kitapların üzerine iner.._

_\----_

_spike’ın apartmanı.. illyria yarı baygın yatakta yatıyordur.. ekip onun başındadır.. wesley bir yere çıkacakmış gibi sırtında ceketi vardır.. angel konuşmasını tamamlar.._

_Angel -Benim için.. kendiniz için bir şey yapmanızı istiyorum. Bugünlük izin alın. Son gününüzmüş gibi bugünü yaşayın. Çünkü muhtemelen öyle._

_ekip yavaş yavaş dağılırken wesley uzaklaşan angel’a, o gelene dek illyria’ya göz kulak olacak gunn’a bakar, kapıdan çıkar.._

_\----_

_wesley’nin ofisi.. kapı kapalı ve içerisi boştur.. bir kilit sesi gelir, sonra wesley sırtında ceketi olmak üzere içeri girer.. hiç duraksamadan köşedeki bir dolaba gider, kapağını açarak içinden illyria’yı iyileştirmesine yardımcı olacak malzemelerini alır.. yanında getirdiği çantasına doldurmuş, çıkıyorken bakışları masasına, wolfram &hart’ın özel arşivini barındıran ansiklopediler rafına takılır..   
kitapların üzerinde uzun, ince bir kap duruyordur.. _

_wesley kabı açarak ters çevirir.. avucuna eski, tanıdık bir kağıt düşer.. ruloyu açtığında gözlerine inanamayarak angel’ın imzasını taşıyan shanshu kehanetini tanır.._

_bir an gözleri kağıt parçasında, sessizce bakar, sonra çantasını yere bırakarak telefona uzanır.._

_Wesley -Ben Wyndam-Pryce. İtalya'daki şubemize bağlanmak istiyorum. Bir mesajım var._

_......]_

buffy yavaşça  
“bizimse hiçbir şeyden haberimiz yoktu..” buffy bir an faithe bakıp sonra karşısındaki iki erkeğe döner  
“kendi işlerimizle ilgileniyorduk..”  
spike peh’lerken buffy onu duymazlıktan gelir ve angela bakıp  
“dün her şey normal başlamıştı..”

_[..._

_“Signora di buona mattina!” (günaydın hanfendi!)  
Buffy gülümseyerek merdivenleri hızla inerken Pedro’ya selam verir ve güneşli italya sokaklarında yürürken ona döner  
“Oggi andare di I'm essere ritardato per le mie lezioni, potete fare un rapporto al sig. Giles?” (Bugün derslerime biraz geç kalacağım, bay Giles’a rapor verebilir misin?)  
Pedro başını sallarken buffy arabasının kapısını açar ve   
“Dawn é ancora all'appartamento, prego conservazione un occhio su lei, volontÃ  voi?” (Dawn hala evde, ona gözkulak olur musun?) Pedro yine gülümseyerek başını sallar, buffy onu yanağından öper ve arabasına binip uzaklaşırken balkondan dawn çıkar  
“Pedro! La prima colazione Ã¨ pronta, viene in su qui!” (Pedro! Kahvaltı hazır, hadi gel yukarı!)  
Pedro gülerek balkona gönder ve  
“Felice signora!” (Memnuniyetle hanfendi!) dawn da gülerek içeri girerken pedro apartmana girer hızla.._

_\----_

_Buffy yemyeşil çimlerin ve bakımlı ağaçların süslediği bahçede ilerlerken hızla arkasını döner ve  
“So che siete lÃ . Venuto intorno.” (Orda olduğunu biliyorum.. Ortaya çık.)  
bir adam ağaçların arkasından çıkar, buffy ona bakıp  
“chi sono voi?” adam gülümser ve (kimsin?)  
“italyancaya gerek yok senora..” buffy kollarını kavuşturup  
“kimsin?” o sırada faith’in sesi duyulur  
“günaydın B! Kim bu?” buffy omzunu silkip adama dönerken  
“bilmiyorum, tam da açıklıyordu..” adam kibarca faithe de dönüp  
“günaydın signora..” faith kaşını kaldırırken  
“ah ingilizce, seni başka ülkelerde yasaklamalılar..” buffy de gülümserken adam dikleşir ve  
“sizlere acil bir davet iletmekle yükümlüyüm..”  
buffy kaşını kaldırır ve  
“kim adına geldin?”  
adam ona kartını uzatır, faith buffynin omzundan bakar ve   
“Wolfram e Hart?”  
buffy de şaşkınlıkla ona bakar, adam onlara bakıp  
“bizi duymamış olmanız şaşırtıcı..” buffy kartı ona geri uzatırken  
“sizi duydum ancak pek keyif almadım signor..” ve elini beline dayayıp  
“kısa keser misin lütfen? İşimiz var..”  
adam başını sallar ve  
“Sinirlenmeyin signora, size karşı koyamam biliyorsunuz..” faith gülümserken buffy ona bir bakış atar, faith ciddileşirken adam onlara bakıp  
“beni size signor Pryce yolladı..” faithin yüzündeki gülümseme silinirken buffy de şaşkınlıkla  
“wesley mi?”_

_\----_

_buffy ve faith binaya girdiklerinde klaslık belli olurken faith  
“waow.. pek iblissel gözükmüyor..”  
buffy ve faith adamı takip ederlerken gözleri büyük tabelaya kayar:  
“Wolfram e Hart – Rome.”_

_\----_

_“Gracias.”  
Buffy içeri girer ve toplantı odasına bakar, o sırada bir kadın içeri girer hızla  
“di buona mattina!!” (günaydın!)  
kadın faith ve buffyi şalap şulup öperken faith mırıldanır  
“dekoltesi benden bile fazla..” buffy de gülümserken kadın gülümseyerek  
“cosÃ¬ felice che you're qui! Sig. Pryce vi ha desiderato particolarmente gli entrambi!” (burda olmanıza çok sevindim, bay pryce ikinizi birden istiyordu) ve gülümseyerek faithe döner  
“Sana gerçekten saygı duyuyor tatlım..” faith sıkıntıyla kıpırdanırken buffy girer  
“Neler olduğunu söyler misiniz?”  
kadın başını sallar ve  
“Oh lütfen, segualo prego...” (beni takip edin..)  
ve üçü iki yana açılan kapıdan toplantı odasına girerler, buffy ve faith arkalarını döndüklerinde kadın gülümseyerek kapıyı kapatıyordur, aydınlık odada ikisi kalınca faith duyuları keskinleşmiş  
“wes, eğer sensen gerçekten-“ o sırada büyük televizyon aydınlanır ve wesley’nin gülümseyen sesi duyulur  
“işkence setin hala hazır faith..” faith şaşkınlıkla büyük televizyona döner, buffy de karşısında 4 senedir görmediği yeni wesleyi görünce  
“w-wesley?”  
faith gülümser ve  
“taşlaşmış değil mi?”  
wes hafifçe gülümser ve faithe bakıp  
“enerjini kaybetmemen güzel..”  
faith elini sallarken wesley buffye döner  
“merhaba buffy..”  
buffy başını sallarken wes arkalarındaki koltukları gösterir   
“oturun lütfen..”  
buffy ve faith koltuklara ilerlerken faith hafifçe  
“hey, zenginiz anladık..”  
deri koltuklara yerleşirlerken wesley onları bekliyordur.._

_\----_

_“angel ve bizim Wolfram and Hart’ın başına geçtiğimizi biliyorsunuz..” buffy gözlerini devirirken faith sessizdir, wes buffye döner  
“buffy, sebebi doğal tepkini anlıyorum.. gerçekten..” buffy ona bakar, wes devam eder  
“ancak sandığınız gibi kötü olduğumuz için burda değiliz..” faith ona bakıp  
“evet, lütfen beni haklı çıkart..” wes gülümser ve onlara bakıp  
“aksine kötülüğün köküne inmeye çalışıyoruz..” faith buffye döner ve  
“bak, ben demiştim..” buffy wese döner ve  
“wesley, bunları tartışmak için biraz geç kalmadık mı? Siz tepkinizi belli ettiniz, biz tepkimizi belli ettik..” wes ona bakar  
“hayır buffy.. siz bizi dinlemediniz, ama evet, tepkinizi belli ettiniz..”  
buffy sessizleştiğinde wesley ona bakarak  
“angel ve hepimiz sizin düşündüklerinizi düşündüğümüz için teklifi kabul ettik buffy.. evet burası kötü, evet burası şeytani, evet burası bizi etkisi altına alabilir..”  
wes bir an faithe bakar, sonra yine bakışları buffye döner  
“ama başardı mı?” buffy ona bakar, wes ciddiyetle  
“hayır..”  
faith girer  
“bu kadar zaman neden bizle bağlantı kurmadınız peki?”  
wes başını sallar ve  
“biz sizle bağlantı kurmaya çalıştık.. ve hatta kurduk da..” faith kaşlarını çatar, wes buffye dönüp  
“ilkinde andrew sizin kesinlikle bizle işbirliği yapmayacağını belirtti nazikçe,-” buffy gözlerini kaçırırken wes devam eder  
“ikincisinde de giles telefonu suratımıza kapattı.. nazikçe..” wes bir an o anları tekrar hatırlarmışçasına gözleri buğulanırken faith onu yakalar, wes hızla ciddileşerek  
“ancak bunlar önemli değil.. önemli olan şimdi ne yapacağımız..” wes onlara bakar  
“ve sizin yardım edip etmeyeceğiniz..”_

_\-----_

_buffy odada gezinirken  
“bir dakika.. şimdi siz W&H’tasınız, en üst konumdasınız, aynı zamanda bu işleri yürüten şebekeyi buldunuz ve onu yok mu edeceksiniz?”  
wes başını sallar  
“plan bu..”  
faith gülerek  
“delisiniz..” wes de gülümser ve onlara bakıp  
“ve muhtemelen son deliliğimiz olacak..” kızlar ciddileşerek ona dönerken wes dirseklerini masaya dayayıp onlara bakar  
“burda bahsettiğimiz olay çok büyük.. ve sonuçları bundan daha da büyük olacak..” wes onlara bakıp  
“boyutlar açılacak, portallar karışacak,-“ buffy elini sallayarak  
“ben ölmem baştan söyleyeyim..”  
wes hafifçe gülümser ve acıyla  
“merak etme buffy, yeteri kadar ölüm yaşadık bu sene..” faith ona bakar, wes onu görmeden hızla  
“sizlerin bizim arkamızda olmanızı istiyorum..” faith ona bakıp  
“nasıl?” wes ona dönüp  
“dediğim gibi, eğer amacımıza ulaşırsak bir sürü olay olacak.. ve biz orda olamazsak birileri olmalı..” buffy ayakta, ona döner  
“ikinci hat..” wes başını sallar  
“kesinlikle.. geçen sene angel’ın senin için arkada beklemesi gibi.. belki de daha büyük..”  
buffy başını sallarken wes ona bakar  
“iyi olduğumuza inanmak zorundasınız..” wes buffye bakarken  
“geçen sene angel senin için tüm w&h kaynaklarını kullanmaya hazırdı..” buffy başını sallar  
“o daha da fazlasına hazırdı..” wes hafifçe gülümser ve   
“biliyorum.. daha doğrusu burda sadece üç kişi geçen sene olan olayları biliyor.. biri de benim..” faith başını sallayıp  
“wesley..” wes ona bakar, faith kolları masada, ona bakarak  
“benim pek söz dinlemediğimi bilirsin..” wes gülümser, faith de gülümseyerek  
“giles burda olduğumuzu öğrenince canımıza okuyacak..” wes ona bakar, faith devam eder  
“ona karşı çıkmamızı sağlamak zorundasın..” wes onu incelerken faith ciddiyetle  
“bütün sene burdaki kimse adınızı ağzına bile almadı.. şimdiyse sizin hala aynı olduğunuzu söylüyorsun..” faith ona bakıp  
“sana inanırım wesley.. kötü de olsan, bana ihtiyacın varsa gelirim..” wes gülümseyerek teşekkür ederken faith ciddiyetle  
“ama diğerleri sana bu kadar inanmaz, bana gerçekten sen olduğunu ispatla..”  
buffy gözlerini kaçırırken wes başını sallar  
“anlıyorum.. ne söyleyebilirim?” wes faithe bakar  
“sana angelusu öldürmek için onun gibi olman gerektiğini söylemiştim..” faithin sinirleri gerilirken buffy onlara bakar, wes ciddiyetle  
“buraya geldiğinde de bizi söylediğim gibi bulmazsan bizim gibi olmalısın..” faith ve wes birbirlerine bakarlarken buffy girer  
“ne angelusu?”  
faith gözleri hala westeyken ayağa kalkar ve buffye döner  
“eve dönüyoruz B.”  
Wes rahatlayarak arkasına yaslanır.._

_\-----_

_faith havaalanında hızla önden yürürken delice esen rüzgar saçlarını uçuruyordur.. arkada buffynin bağrışını duyunca adımları hızlanır  
“giles! Ona güvendiğimi söyledim!”  
giles hızla  
“buffy, o kötülük için çalışıyor!” buffy ona dönüp  
“angelus olsaydı şimdiye kadar L.A. diye bir yer kalmazdı sen de biliyorsun!!”  
sonra yavaşça sakinleşip  
“ayrıca senle daha önce de güvendiğim kişiler için tartıştık giles.. bunu yeniden yapmak istemiyorum..”  
faith özel jete bakarken  
“waow..”  
buffy de jete döner ve  
“bu mu?” faith de şaşkınlıkla bakarken kadın gülerek onlara döner  
“bay pryce sizin hemen gelmenizi istiyor belli ki.. bu jetle 4 saat sonra ordasınız..” giles da bir an kadına bakakalır, buffy araya girer  
“giles, doğru söylüyorlar, hissediyorum..”  
giles elleri belinde, uçuşan rüzgarda başını sallar  
“pekala buffy.. bunu kendin gör..”  
faith merdivenden uçağa tırmanırken   
“görüşürüz giles! Merak etme, kötülerse biraz eğlenir, döneriz!”  
giles gözlerini devirirken faith jetin içinde kaybolur, buffy giles’a döner  
“iyi misin?” giles başını sallar ve  
“sadece yanlış bir şey yapmak istemiyorum..” buffy gülümser  
“hey, ben artık büyük bir kızım.. sunnydale’i bile haritadan sildim!” giles da hafifçe gülümser, buffy ona sarılır, sonra jetin merdivenine tırmanır, kapıya faith gelir gene ve  
“içerde bir sürü elektronik eşya var, wes bizi bekliyor gene televizyonda!”  
buffy başını sallayıp içeri girerken giles atılır  
“buffy!”  
merdivenlerdeki buffy ona döner, giles bir an daha düşünür, sonra bağırır  
“spike da orda!”  
buffy ona bakakalırken hostes onu içeri iteler nazikçe ve kapı kapanır.._

_...]_

faith angelın omzundan gazlı bezi kaldırırken   
“uçakta wes her şeyi anlattı..” spike’a bakıp  
“hafif ölüydün falan ya..” buffy iğneleyen bir tonla  
“eh, bazen hayat göründüğü gibi olmuyor, kimse senin sandığın gibi kalmıyor.. hatta bazıları çok fazla şeffaflaşıp görünmez bile olabiliyor..”  
spike ona bakarken buffy sinirle gözlerini çeker, spike ona bakarak  
“bu.. bunu wes mi anlattı?? hayalet olduğumu?!” faith bezi kaldırırken  
“wes mi? Ben giles söyledi sanıyordum..” spike faithe bakıp  
“giles mı?!”  
angel yavaşça  
“andrew.” Buffy ona bakıp sinirle  
“ah demek onla tanıştın..” angel da aynı sinirle ona dönüp  
“Evet. Sunnydale ekibinin sonsuz güvenini bize iletirken tanıştık kendisiyle..”   
Buffy ona bakıp  
“ah üzgünüm, ama birileri de W&H’ın başındaydı..” angel ona bakıp  
“bir telefon açıp angelus olup olmadığımı sorman yeterli olurdu.” Spike başını sallar  
“bu işe yaramazdı ahbap..” angel ona bakar, spike omzunu silker  
“telefonda devamlı karıncalardan bahsetseydin inan gerçekten hiç şüphelenmezdi..”  
angel gözlerini devirirken spike da önüne döner, buffy yüzü karışmış,  
“siz şimdi kanka falan mı oldunuz?” angel ona bakar ve tiksintiyle  
“hayır.” Spike da aynı anda  
“kesinlikle hayır!”  
faith gülerek kollarını esnetir ve  
“yoruldum.. burası hala otel ve bir sürü yatağı olan boş oda var değil mi? Angel başını sallayarak  
“bir temiz oda olacaktı.. connor’un odasının yanında..”  
gunn doğrulur  
“ben gösteririm, gel..” faith başını sallar ve ikisi yukarı çıkarlarken spike angelı izliyordur, angel da bir iki saat önce konuştuklarını hatırlıyordur..

_[.._

_“sence bu kadar şeyin shanshu zırvalığı için bir anlamı var mı?” spike angela bakar  
“sence birimiz bu işten gerçek bir adam olarak çıkar mıyız?”   
angel kollarını kavuşturup  
“ne saçmalıyorsun? Bu işten çıkamayacağız..” spike ona bakar   
“eh sen olmadığın sürece..” angel gözlerini devirir, spike da odadan çıkacakken angel yavaşça  
“spike..” spike ona döner, angel bunu söylemekten rahatsız olduğu belli,  
“eğer..” angel gözlerini kaçırır  
“eğer başaran sen olursan..” spike hayretle  
“shanshuyu mu?” angel başını sallar  
“eğer ben ölürsem..” spike hala anlamamış, ona bakarken angel rahatsızlığı daha da artarak  
“ona bakar mısın?” spike ona bakar bir an, odada büyük bir sessizlik olmuştur.. angel tam pişman olacakken spike başını sallar  
“oldu bil..” angel hayretle ona bakar, spike başını sallar  
“duygusal bir an yaşamayacağız değil mi?” angel şiddetle başını hayır anlamında sallar, spike rahatlayarak  
“güzel.. bu arada buffyden bahsediyoruz değil mi?” angel kızgınlıkla  
“spike!” spike gülümser ve  
“tamam tamam.. anladım.. senin genç angelus kopyana göz kulak olacağım..” angel ona bakar, spike yavaşça ellerini açar  
“duygusal an?” angel dayanamayıp hafifçe gülerken spike ciddileşir ve  
“sokakta görüşürüz..” angel başını sallar ve spike sessizce önüne dönüp odadan çıkar.. o gittikten sonra dahi angel bir süre daha orda kalır ve gülümser  
“genç angelus ha?” _

_..]_

buffy onlara bakarken  
“connor kim?”  
spike ona dönüp  
“kimse değil.”  
Angel yavaşça  
“ben bir yukarı baksam iyi olacak..” buffy başını sallar, angel yavaşça merdivenlere yönelir ve yukarı çıkarken faith ve gunn da wesin odasından çıkıyorlardır, gunn onlara bakıp  
“angel sen faithe bir oda gösterirsin, ben nerdeyse yıkılıcam..” angel başını sallar, gunn odasına ilerlerken angel içeriyi gösterir  
“nasıl?” faith omzunu silker  
“uyuyor.. willow başında.. fred yok..” angel ona bakar, faith yavaşça  
“yani illyra.. üzgünüm, pek alışamadım.. hep öyle mi dolaşıyor?” angel ve ikisi koridorda yürürken  
“hayır, normalde mavi..” faith ona bakıp  
“dalga geçiyorsun değil mi?” angel başını hayır anlamında sallayıp bir oda kapısını açar ve faith içeri girerken sorar  
“angel.. bir şey sorucam, ama aşağıda soramadım, buffyle spike biliyor mu bilmiyorum..” angel ona bakar  
“ne oldu?” faith dışardaki fırtına odada gürlerken angela döner  
“connor nerde?”  
angel ona bakar ve  
“hatırlıyorsun..” faith ona bakıp  
“evet minik bir büyü süzgecinden geçtiğimi anlamak zor olmadı, ama olanları tamamen hatırlayınca neler olduğunu anladım..” faith ona bakıp  
“nerde şu an?” angel ellerini cebine sokarken  
“bilmiyorum.. ailesiyle..” faith ona bakıp  
“o hatırlamıyor mu?” angel başını sallar  
“hatırlıyor.. hatta yanımda dövüştü..” faith ona şaşkınlıkla bakar ve bir an sonra hafifçe gülümser, sonra  
“güzel.. gerçekten.. çok asiydi ben onla karşılaştığımda, bana benziyor..” angel gülümser ve  
“evet, orası tartışılmaz.. ama şimdi bazı şeyleri kabullenmiş..” faith başını sallar   
“güzel.. umarım iyidir..” angel da pencereden dışarı bakarken  
“umarım..”  
faith onun konuyu kapatmak istediğini anlar ve  
“tamam koca oğlan, uyumak istiyorum..” angel ona bakıp  
“oh tabii.. iyi geceler..” kapıya giderken üstünü çıakrtan faithe döner ve  
“bu arada pansuman için sağol..” faith gülümser  
“önemli değil..” angel da hafifçe gülümser ve kapıyı arkasından kapatıp ilerler..

\-----

“nasıl?”  
willow angelın sesini duyunca ona döner ve  
“angel.. iyi.. yani sanırım..” angel yatakta rahat bir ifadeyle uyuyan wese bakar bir an, sonra wille dönüp  
“yorulmuş olmalısın.. istersen ben bakarım..” willow başını sallar  
“ah hayır önemi yok.. sen benden daha kötü durumdasın..” willow gülümser  
“şampiyonumuzu kaybetmek istemeyiz değil mi?” angel da hafifçe gülümser, sonra  
“hala öyle olup olmadığımı bilmiyorum..” willow üzüntüyle ona bakar ve  
“angel, ben senin hala öyle olduğunu biliyorum.. içten içe sen de biliyorsun..” angel ona bakar, willow yavaşça  
“destek alacak bir şeylerin kalmamış olabilir.. ama iki arkadaşın yaşıyor, oğlun var, ve biz de yanındayız..” angel ona bakar, willow tatlılıkla gülümser ve  
“astral boyut çok öğretici olabiliyor..” angel da hafifçe gülümser ve  
“sağol willow..” willow gülümser  
“bir şey değil..”  
angel wesi izlerken willow ürkekçe  
"angel.. ben.."  
angel ona bakar, willow elleriyle oynarken yavaşça  
"ben fredi bilmiyordum..."  
angel bakışları hafifçe donarken willow hızla  
"yani evet başınızda bir şeyler döndüğünü hissediyordum ama bu her zamanki gibiydi.." willow düşünceli,  
"ve giles bana haber vermedi.. gerçekten.."  
willow angela bakar  
"neden böyle yaptı bilmiyorum, ama inan bana angel, bilseydim gelirdim.."  
angel hafifçe başını sallar gibi olur, willow endişeli ona bakar bir an daha, sonra  
"tamam o zaman.. sen biraz uyu, ben burdayım.."  
angel başını sallar ve arkasını dönerek kapıya ilerler, willow onun kanla ıslanmış sırtını görünce  
"angel, yaran kanıyor.."  
angel geri dönüp sırtına bakarken willow ona yaklaşır ve  
"bırak, yardım edeyim.."  
angel onun ellerini tutup yüzüne bakar ve  
"gerek yok willow.." willow gözleri hafifçe büyümüş,  
"ama yardım edebilirim.." angel hafifçe gülümser ve  
"biliyorum.. ve inan bana, minnettarım.. ama bugün çok yoruldun.." angel ona bakıp  
"ben iyiyim.. gerçekten.."  
willow onun sözleri karşısında bir şey diyemez, çaresiz, ellerini çeker, angel ona gülümser yine hafifçe ve  
"iyi geceler.." willow da başını sallarken angel kapıya ilerler ve sessizce çıkıp arkasından kapatır..  
willow o çıkınca derin bir nefes alır ve wese bakarak iskemleye oturur yine..  
angel kendi odasına ilerlerken lobiye bakar, buffy ve spike sırtları merdivene dönük, koltukta oturuyorlardır.. angel yavaşça kendi odasına girer ve kapıyı arkasından kapatır..

\----

lobi..

sessizlik o kadar yoğundur ki, spike elle tutabileceğini sanır bir an.. yavaşça mırıldanır  
"ben.."  
buffy ona bakmadan gözleri kapıda  
"ölmüştün.."  
spike derin bir nefes alıp  
"evet.."  
spike dirsekleri dizlerinde, karnındaki yarayı daha da acıtmamaya çalışarak yere bakarken buffy koltuğun arkasına yaslanmış, yavaşça kazağının kolunu kemiriyordur..   
spike sessizce, yanında öne eğilmiş, yeri izlerken buffy yavaşça dikleşir ve  
"anlamıyorum.. yani anlıyorum, evet wes anlattı, öldün, geri döndün, buraya bağlandın, hayalettin, bir şeyler oldu ve eski haline döndün, angella kanka oldun,-"  
spike başını buffye çevirirken buffy devam eder  
"savaşmaya devam ettin, bir şeyleri aradın.. çok ciddiyim spike, ölüp geri dönmenin ve savaşmanın nasıl olduğunu biliyorum.."  
spike sessizken ve buffy gözleri onun gözlerindeyken mırıldanır  
"ama anlamadığım şey.."  
buffy kırgınca ona bakar  
"neden beni aramadığın.."  
spike hızla araya girip  
“arayacaktım! Gerçekten buffy, hatta uçağa bile atladım-“ buffy dinlemeden onu keser  
"geçen yıl beraber savaştık spike..” buffy kollarını kucağına indirirken  
"engeller çıktı, tüm kapıları kapattım, seni arkama aldım, herkese karşı savundum,"  
buffy sinirle gülerek  
"giles'a bile karşı çıktım!"  
spike ona dönüp  
"buffy-"  
"ve senin öldüğünü sandım!"  
spike donakalmış, ona bakarken buffy sesindeki titremeyi bastırmaya çalışarak  
"seni orda bırakıp çıktım, kocaman bir delik seni yuttu, cehennemin göbeğinde, ordan korkmana rağmen oraya gittin, beni, bizi, dünyayı kurtardın.."  
buffy ona bakar ve sesi titreyerek  
"öldün.."  
spike yutkunurken buffy gözleri dolmuş,  
"ve ben.."  
buffy derin bir nefes alıp  
"ben italyada, güneşte yürürken senin için de yaşadım.." buffy ona bakar   
"yas tutmadım.."  
buffy derin bir nefes alıp ince ince akan gözyaşlarını görmezden gelerek, daha da fazla gelen yaşları tutmaya çalışarak  
"spike burda olsaydı eğlenirdi, dawna hayata devam etmesini söylerdi diyerek-" buffy gözlerini kaçırırken hızla  
"hayata devam ettim.."  
spike bir an onun dolu gözlerine bakar ve buffy ne olduğunu anlayamadan ona eğilip yavaşça öper ve ayrılır, yüzleri çok yakınken mavi gözlerini ona kaldırır ve   
"ben edemedim.."

**ACT IV**

312 numaralı oda..

hafif bir kapı gıcırtısıyla karanlık odaya ince bir çizgi halinde ışık sızar.. bir gölge yatağa yaklaşır, lambayı bulur.. bir an sonra bir çıt sesiyle oda aydınlanır, angel’ın kan ve çamur içindeki yüzü ortaya çıkar.. sessiz odada tek duyulan gök gürültüsü ve onun sıkılı dişlerinin arasından çıkan hafif iniltidir..

angel komidin çekmecesinin ilk gözünü açarak içinden sargı bezlerini çıkarır, yatağın üzerine atar.. daha sonra duvara tutunarak doğrulur, ağır ağır ıslak deri ceketini kollarından çıkarır.. sıra sırtına gelince saplanan keskin acıyla bayılacak gibi olur, ahlayarak ceketten kurtulur.. sendeleyerek, gömleğinin arkasında kocaman, kanlı bir delikle -iblisin yumruğunu soktuğu delikle- yatağa doğru eğilirken fısıltıyla küfürler ediyordur..  
    
Buffy -Angel??

angel yakalanmış gibi irkilerek başını kaldırınca kapı aralığında en az onun kadar korku dolu buffy’i görür..

Angel -Buffy.. Ne..ne yapıyorsun burada?  
Buffy -Sana bakıyordum, iyi misin??  
buffy kapıdan geçmiş, yanına yaklaşırken angel kekeler..  
Angel -İ..iyiyim.. olurum..  
Buffy -Bırak da sana yardım edeyim..

buffy angel’ın dişlerini sıkmış, yatağa oturmasına yardım ederken başını kaldırır..   
Buffy -Ah.. burada bir bebek olduğunu bilmiyordum..  
angel onun bakışlarını takip edip komidinin üzerindeki sarı ördeği görünce bir an kalbi sızlar, sonra aceleyle  
Angel -Hayır.. hayır bu daha önce de buradaydı.

buffy bakışlarını angel’ın yarı aralık delinmiş gömleğine çevirir.. angel’ın karnında kapkara, kanlı bir delik vardır..

Buffy -Oh.. bu kötü.. Bunun kapanacağına emin misin? Belki de Willow..  
angel onu bileğinden tutarak gitmesine engel olur..  
Angel -Hayır.. o zaten bugün yeteri kadar yardımcı oldu. Ben iyi olurum.  
buffy onun yüzüne bir an bakar, sonra başını sallar..  
Buffy -Peki.. en azından bandajla kapayalım..

buffy angel’ın yanına çöker.. angel onun elinden sargı bezinin ucunu alır.. açık gömleğinin içinden mümkün olduğu kadar az kıpırdayarak karnına dolar, buffy onun elinden alarak gömleğinin arkasını kaldırır, bandajı tamamlar..  
ancak ikinci kata geldiğinde angel ağzından çıkan keskin inlemeyle dolu ahı tutamaz.. öne eğilmiş, dişlerini sıkarken buffy panik halde ona bakar..

Buffy -İyi.. iyi misin?? Bir.bir şey getireyim mi?? Su?? Y.yani. kan??  
angel yüzünün rengi uçmuş, zorla gülümsemeye çalışır..  
Angel -Bence şu an bir şey içmesem daha iyi olacak.

buffy angel’ın bakışlarını izleyip de karnındaki deliği görünce, bir an ona bakar, sonra dayanamayıp gülmeye başlar.. angel gülmemeye çalışarak inler..   
buffy elini onun omzuna koyarak son kez yarasını kontrol eder, sonra karşısındaki kararmış yüze bakar..

Buffy -Burada seni görmeyeli ne kadar zaman oldu? Üç yıl mı?  
Angel -Dört yıl.. Faith’in peşinden gelmiştin..   
Buffy -Sana güvenmediğimi söylemiştim..  
Angel -Evine git ve şehrimden uzak dur diye bağırmıştım.  
buffy güler..  
Buffy -Sonra da özür dilemeye gelmiştin.  
Angel -Ve Riley’le tanışmıştım.  
buffy gülümseyerek hafifçe  
Buffy -O zamandan beri çok şey olmuş.. Yani şuraya bak, en son geldiğimde bir ofisteydiniz, şimdiyse kendi otelin var.  
Angel -Eh.. ucuza aldık denebilir. Temizliği çok zahmetli.  
Buffy -İnsanlara yardım ediyordunuz.. Sen.. Wesley.. Cordeli..   
buffy aniden dudaklarını ısırır... angel bakışları donuklaşmış, hiç bir şey söyleyemiyordur.. buffy fısıldar..  
Buffy -Özür dilerim..  
angel çatlak sesini düzeltir..  
Angel -O.. o komadaydı..  
Buffy -Seni geçen sene gördüm. Hiçbir şey söylemedin.  
Angel -Sen de bir çeşit kıyametle meşguldün.. Ben.. kafanı daha da karıştırmak istemedim.  
Buffy -Anlıyorum. Ama şimdi senin sıran. Buradayım. Bana anlatabilirsin.  
angel eli karnındaki yarada uzun süre sessiz kalınca buffy onu neşelendirmeye çalışır..  
Buffy -Hey ben seni koklayamam ya?  
angel buruşuk yüzüne rağmen gülümsemeye çalışır..  
Angel -Gerçekten çok şey oldu..  
Buffy -Wesley Black Thorn’u biraz anlattı.. Şimdi kötüler böyle çalışıyor ha.. Takım elbiseler ve dizüstü bilgisayarlarla?  
Angel -Bilgisayarları yoktu.. ama evet, öyleler.  
Buffy -Eh iyi iş çıkarmışsınız.. hepsini yok ettiniz.  
angel bir an sessiz kalır.. düşüncelidir..  
Angel -Bu bir şey ifade etmiyor. Wolfram&Hart tüm tarihi kapsayan bir şey. Biz şimdilik bir parçayı kırdık. Tamir etmesi uzun sürmeyecektir.   
Buffy -Tekrar özür dilerim.. onlardan biri olduğunu düşündüğüm için.  
Angel -Onların sanmasını istediğimiz de buydu.. Kötüler için bir avukatlık firması.. Görmeliydin, o kadar can sıkıcı adamları var ki.. Duvar tenisi oynayan iblisler, bebek kaçıran iblisler, vampirler, antik güçler, psikopat hayaletler..   
buffy elindeki bandajları komidine uzanıp koyarken hafifçe gülümser..  
Buffy -Ve ex-hayalet-ruhlu-vampirler..  
angel hemen buffy’e bakar..  
Angel -Ona gitmesini söyledim.  
Buffy -Ne?  
Angel -Spike’a. Tekrar bedenini kazandığında yanına gitmesini söyledim. Hatta rüşvet bile teklif ettim sayılır.. para, arabalar..  
Buffy -Senin bir suçun olmadığını biliyorum. Ama gene de bir telefon nazikçe olurdu.  
Angel -Eh.. İtalya’da mutlu göründüğüne karar verdik.. Immortal’la.  
buffy gözlerini devirir..  
Buffy -İkiniz de onu öldürmeye çalıştığımı anlamayacak kadar şapşal mısınız?  
Angel -Oh.. oh.. yani.. öldürmeye çalışıyordun.. bu iyi.. gerçekten..  
Buffy -Angel..  
Angel -Yani tabi onunla birlikte olsaydın da mutlu olurdum.. yani senin için..  
Buffy -Angel..

angel susarak buffy’nin yüzüne bakar.. gök gürler.. karşısındaki lambanın ışığıyla aydınlanmış genç yüzde anlatılamaz, korkuyla karışık bir endişe vardır.. buffy alçak sesle..

Buffy -Bugün nerdeyse ölüyordun..  
Angel -Hayır.. endişelenme.. yani iç organlarıma zaten ihtiyacım yok..  
Buffy -Kastettiğimin o olmadığını biliyorsun..   
angel bakışlarını indirirken buffy fısıldar..  
Buffy -O cehennem kapısına sadece bir bakıp dönmeyecektin değil mi?  
sessizlikte sadece yağmur damlalarının sesi duyulur.. buffy, yüzü angel’a dönük iç çekiş gibi bir sesle fısıldar..  
Buffy -Angel.. biz oradayken.. hepimiz.. Savaşırken. Ben.. ben seni kaybettim gibi hissettim..  
angel’ın sesi beklediğinden kuru çıkar..  
Angel -Hepimiz ölüyorduk..  
Buffy -Bu doğru.. ama senin oraya yürüyor olmanı açıklamaz..   
buffynin eli onun koluna dokunur..  
Buffy -Dinle.. bu kadar zamandır neler oldu bilmiyor olabilirim ama seni tanıyorum.. Ve seni o halde.. daha azıyla.. sadece bir kez gördüm.   
buffy angel’ın hala ona bakmadığını görünce mırıldanır..  
Buffy -Hatırlıyor musun?   
angel yüreğinin katılaştığını hissederek hayatında ilk kez, hatırlamadığını fark eder.. buffy yavaşça hatırlatır..  
Buffy -Noeldi..   
angel’ın gözlerinin önünde birden imgeler çakar, karların düştüğü bir çatıyı hatırlar.. başını kaldırıp buffy’e baktığında o başını sallıyordur..  
Buffy -Evet.. orada söylediklerinle haklıydın.. elimizde hiç bir şey yok.. Ama birbirimiz varız.. Bize destek olan insanlar.. Geri döndüğümde.. biliyorsun oradan.. Dünya bir çok acıyla doluydu.. Zor, vahşi ve acımasızdı.. Tüm bunları hissetmemeye çalıştım ama durduramadım..  
angel’ın uzun zaman sonra boğuk sesi çıkar..  
Angel -Ben.. ben de. Ben de durduramadım.   
sonra derin bir iç çekişle, acı acı güler..  
Angel -Belki de daha çok çalışmalıyız..  
Buffy -Yapma! Bunu söyleme.. Sadece söz ver bana...   
buffy angel’ın eli iki avucuna alarak sıkı sıkı tutar.. bakışları ondan ayrılmıyordur..  
Buffy -Bir daha böyle bir şeye kalkışmayacağına..

sakinleşen fırtınanın homurdandığı uzun bir sessizlik olur.. angel sonunda ona bakar.. alçak sesli mırıltısı fırtınanın içinde erir..

Angel -Söz veriyorum.

buffy sonunda rahatlamış gibi derin bir nefes alır.. hafifçe cesaret verircesine ona gülümser, saatlerdir uçuşun ve dövüşün yarattığı yorgunlukla ağırlaşmış başı omzuna yaslanır.. angel içini çekerek avucundaki elini sıkar..    
bir süre sonra ikisi de camdan dışarı, süzülen yağmurlu geceye bakıyorlardır.. angel anlayamıyormuş gibi mırıldanır..

Angel -Bütün bunlar ne? Ne için Buffy? Bizler kimiz.. dünyanın sonunu durdurmaya çalışan umutsuzların dışında?..

buffy uzun süre sessiz kalır.. sonra mırıldanır..

Buffy -Bizler şampiyonuz. Kim olduğumuzu yanıtlayan bu.

illyria, karanlık, tozlu bir odada, tek başına, fırtınanın vurduğu bir camın önünde, sessiz ve kıpırdamadan, elindeki oyuncak tavşana, feigenbaum’a bakıyordur..

  
**Fade to black.**

* * *

  
**Episode Information:**

**Created by: Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt**

**Written by:  dp  
Directed by: dp**

**Starring:  David Boreanaz as Angel  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyra  
J. August Richards as Charles Gunn  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
Vincent Kartheiser as Connor  
And Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg  
And Alexis Denisoff as Wesley Wyndham-Pryce**

  
*** = The content of this transcript, including the characters and the story, belongs to Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, UPN, Cnbc-e and the other owners and belongers. This is made for only fun, not for money. Everything belongs to their legal owners.**

**Tüm içerik, karakterler ve hikayeler Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, UPN, Cnbc-e’ye  ve diğer yasal temsilcilerle hak sahiplerine aittir. Sadece eğlence amaçlı olup herhangi bir kazanç elde edilmemekte, beklenmemektedir.**


	3. 6x03 The Magnet

**ANGEL: The Series*  
6.SEZON  
A dp Production**

** 6x03 The Magnet **

  
**_previously on Angel.._ **

Fred wes’e tutunup hızla onu öper bir an, ve geri ayrıldığında wesin şaşkın yüzüne umutla bakarak  
“bu yeterli bir işaret mi?”

Wesley -Ben Wyndam-Pryce. İtalya'daki şubemize bağlanmak istiyorum. Bir mesajım var.

Buffy ve faith adamı takip ederlerken gözleri büyük tabelaya kayar:  
“Wolfram e Hart – Rome.”

Angel -Asıl Ortaklar her zaman bu ya da şu şekilde var olacaklar çünkü insanlık zayıf. Biz zayıfız. Bu, iyi-savaşa-devam cinsinden bir anlaşma değil. Bunu geride bırakamayacağız.

“Sana şimdi yalan söylememi ister misin?”  
Wesley bir an ona bakıp   
“Evet..” derin bir nefes alarak  
“Teşekkür ederim, evet..”  
Bir an sonra Wesleynin yüzüne bir el dokunur.. Wes gülümseyerek karşısında beliren Fred’in yüzüne bakar  
“İşte burdasın..”

Buffy -Hey çocuklar.. Yardıma ihtiyacınız var mı?

İblis -Asla kazanamayacaksın. Bunu biliyorsun. Neden hala savaşıyorsun?  
Angel -Çünkü artık benim için bir farkı yok.

Illyria -Zaman.. değişti.. Sen.. başardın. Bir şey değişti.

Gunn -Fred?..   
Illyria -Ben kabuk değilim!!  
Wesley -Ama o, sen..

Angel -Bütün bunlar ne? Ne için Buffy? Bizler kimiz.. dünyanın sonunu durdurmaya çalışan umutsuzların dışında?..  
Buffy -Bizler şampiyonuz. Kim olduğumuzu yanıtlayan bu.

illyria, karanlık, tozlu bir odada, tek başına, fırtınanın vurduğu bir camın önünde, sessiz ve kıpırdamadan, elindeki oyuncak tavşana, feigenbaum’a bakıyordur..

**6x03 The Magnet**

Los Angeles..

Güneş şehrin üzerine yavaşça doğarken bir otelde sekiz kişi, sessizce bekliyordur..

Wesley’nin odası..   
Hala derin uykusunda, sessizce uyuyan wesley’nin yanındaki iskemlede willow başı yana düşmüş, ağzı açık, uyuyordur..   
Kapıdaysa Illyra mavi saçları, ve soğuk bakışlarıyla odadan çıkar..

Angel sessizce yatağının kenarında oturmuş, suratı ifadesiz, pencerede aydınlanan gökyüzünü izliyordur..

Faith koyu saçları boynuna çarparken hızla kum torbasını yumrukluyordur..

Gunn mutfakta, sessizce yaralarını temizlerken yüzü buruşmuş, kabukları inceliyordur..

Otelin terasındaysa sarışın bir avcı, kollarını kavuşturmuş, melekler şehrini izliyordur..

3 kat aşağıda, kütüphanede ise ruhlu bir vampir, bacakları masaya dayanmış, tembelce elindeki kalemi çevirirken okunamaz bakışlarla merdivene bakıyordur..

O sırada Illyra merdivenlere yönelir, spike başını kaldırır.. Yukarda bir oda kapısı açılıp angel çıkarken Gunn mutfaktan çıkar, Faith koridorda belirirken herkes bir an birbirine bakar.. Sessizlik koridorları doldururken buffynin sesi duyulur  
“Vakit geldi ha?”

**Teaser end - Opening credits**

_CAST  
David Boreanaz as Angel  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyra  
J. August Richards as Charles Gunn  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
Vincent Kartheiser as Connor  
And Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg  
And Alexis Denisoff as Wesley Wyndham-Pryce_

**Act I**

Lobi..  
Resepsiyon masasına kağıtlar, haritalar, bilgiler yığılmış, herkes dikkatini toplamıştır..  
Spike bardağını masaya bırakıp  
“Durumu kontrol etmeliyiz..”  
Angel onun bardağını alıp hızla içerken başını sallayıp haritayı açar ve ciddiyetle   
“Birazdan güneş tamamen doğacak..”  
Faith onlara bakıp  
“Siz yer altına inin o zaman..”  
Gunn da onun doğru olduğunu işaret edip  
“Evet, çoğu aşağı kaçmıştır şimdi..”  
Buffy girer  
"O zaman faithle ben de sokaklara bakalım.."  
Faith başını sallar ve   
"Tamam olur, -" gunn girer  
"Ben de sizle gelirim... hangi sokaklarda ne döner biliyorum.."  
Angel başını sallar ve  
"Tamam.. siz üçünüz etrafı kolaçan edin, biz de aşağı ineriz.." sonra merdivenlerdeki wille bakar  
"Will, sen sanırım-" will başını sallar  
"Evet, burdaki cadılarla iletişime geçmem lazım.. hala duruyorlar mı-"   
Hafifçe bakışları üzülmüşken  
"Ya da yardım edecekler mi.."  
Angel başını sallar, gunn sorar  
"Wes ne olacak?"  
Illyra angela çevirir başını, angel ona bakar  
"Bundan hiç zevk almıyorum.."   
Illyra soğuk soğuk ona bakmaya devam ederken angel ciddiyetle  
"Bu halde sokağa çıkamazsın, sana da saldırırlar.. ve fred olmanı da istemiyorum.." Illyra ona bakar  
"Senden emir alacak deği-"  
"Wesin kişiliğine saygı duymanı umuyorum.."  
Illyra kızgınlıkla ona bakar  
"Ona zarar vereceğimi mi-"  
"Sadece umduğumu söyledim illyra.."  
Illyra gözleri kızgınlıkla parlayarak ona bakarken angel buffye döner  
"Siz W&H'ın sokağına da uğrayın.. delik ne durumda öğrenmemiz lazım.."  
Buffy başını sallarken spike mırıldanır  
"Biz de aşağıdan bir bakalım, yere iniyorlarsa.."  
Angel başını sallar, herkes yapacağı işleri düşünürken birden lobinin sessizliğini yırtarcasına yanlarındaki kırmızı telefon ötmeye başlar..   
Herkes bir an irkilirken gunn sorar  
"Burda olduğumuzu kim biliyor ki?"  
Angel telefona uzanırken  
"Angel investigationsu arıyorlardır.." ve telefonu açar  
"Evet?"  
Bir an karşıdakini dinler ve hiç bir şey söylemeden telefonu yerine çakar adeta, faith şaşkınlıkla ona bakarken angel önlerindeki kağıtlara döner hiç bir şey olmamış gibi, buffy sorar  
"K-kimdi?"  
Angel önlerindeki haritayı çizerken  
"Hiç kimse."  
O anda kırmızı telefon ona cevap verirmişçesine yine ötmeye başlar,  
angel hiç hareket bile etmezken telefon ötmeye devam ediyordur..   
spike yavaşça mırıldanır  
"Kulaklarımın hassas olduğunu biliyorsun değil mi?"  
Angel ona sinirle bakınca spike susar, buffy yavaşça telefonu alır ve  
"Alo?"  
Buffy karşıdaki sesi duyunca angella gözgöze gelir bir an, sonra  
"İyiyim giles.."  
Odadaki herkesin sinirleri bir anda gerilirken spike angela bakar, gunn da eşyalarını topluyordur, angel spikea döner  
"Gidelim.."  
Spike sesini bile çıkartmadan onunla ilerler ve ikisi bodruma ilerlerken buffy üzüntüyle onların gidişini izler, gunn faithe silahları verirken ağzını bıçak açmıyordur, willowsa sessizce lobiden eşyalarını toplar ve buffye yavaşça gülümseyip dışarı çıkar, buffy sesini alçaltarak gilesa cevap verirken  
Illyra onu izliyordur..  
Faith ve gunn hazırlandıkalrında buffy telefonu kapatır, gunn ve faithe ilerleyecekken illyranın sesi üçünü de durdurur  
"Herkes ona kızgın.. neden?"  
Illyra muhatab olarak gunna bakıyordur, faith ve buffy sessizce bir an birbirlerine bakarken gunn soğuk bir sesle  
"Çünkü o, senin kabuğunun ölmesine izin verdi.."  
Illyra ona bakarken gunn öne düşer ve   
"Gidelim."  
Kızlar sessizce arkasından ilerler ve lobide sadece tanrıça kalır..

**ACT II**

yer altı.. kanalizasyon geçitleri.. boş ve karanlık tünelde, derinden gelen gacırtılar ve su sesleri.. çok uzaklardan yankılanan adım seslerinin yanında spike’ın sesi duyuluyordur..

spike, bakışlarını yoldan ayırmadan ilerleyen angel’a bir bakış atar..

Spike -Yani geri döndüler.. onlar, bilirsin. Bize yardım etmek için. Kamikaze cinsinden bir görev olmadı yani. İyi bir şey değil mi?  
   
spike hiç bir şey söylemeden elindeki kılıçla ilerleyen angel’a yetişmek için koşar..

Spike -Sunnydale’in son zamanlarda pek hayırsever davranmadıklarını biliyorum ama buna da minnettar olabiliriz.. Şimdi elimizde daha çok güç var. Ve Wes’le Gunn da ölmedi ki bu da iyi bir şey.

spike angel’ın bir cevap vermesi için ısrarla gözleri üzerinde bir süre bekler, sonra aynen devam eder..

Spike -Tabi hala Illyria var ama ona da alışmaya başlıyorum. O korkunç Fred gibi görünme numarasını yapmadığı sürece..

hala bir ses gelmeyince spike son bir umutla sesini yükseltir..

Spike -Şey nasıldı bu arada? Hamilton’ı yemek? Bilirsin antik güçler falan..  
Ve süper oğlun? Onu gördün mü?

angel gözlerini devirerek durur, spike’a döner..

Angel -Spike? Konuşmak istediğin bir şey mi var?  
Spike -Tanrım, evet!  
angel arkasını dönmüş, yola devam eder..  
Angel -Buffy’i öpmedim.  
spike arkasından koşar..  
Spike -Nasıl fena halde onun kokusunu senden alabiliyorum o halde?!  
Angel -Tam bir baş belasısın, değil mi?  
Spike -Bana kaçamak cevap verme!  
angel durmuş, kesin bir sesle noktayı koyar..  
Angel -Çünkü yanıma geldi. Bana bandajımda yardım etti ve sadece konuştuk. Ve bilgin olsun diye söylüyorum, başkasının üzerinden onun kokusunu alabilen tek kişi sen değilsin ama ben sormuyorum!  
Spike -Evet.. doğru.. tamam.

angel tekrar yürümeye başlar, spike takip ediyordur..

Spike -Ne dedi peki?  
Angel -Tanrım!..  
Spike -Sadece merak ediyorum! Söylemek zorunda değilsin!!

maksimum iki saniyelik bir sessizlikten sonra spike’ın meraktan ölen homurtusu kanalizasyonda yankılanır..

Spike -Ne dedi?

angel pek cevaplamak istemiyormuş gibi kılıcı sallayarak yukardan su damlaları damlayan bir köşeyi döner..

Angel -Pek bir şey değil.. Wolfram&Hart’tan ve kıyametten bahsettik.. Ve ah, bunu ilginç bulabilirsin, Immortal’a aşık değil..  
spike pat diye durur..  
Spike -Ne?!  
angel aldırmaz bir havayla ilerler..  
Angel -Evet.. Onu öpmeye değil de öldürmeye çalışıyormuş.  
Spike -Gerçekten mi?? Ve sen buna hiç bir şey diyorsun! Tanrım biliyordum! O heriften kesinlikle daha akıllı!  
Angel -Kesinlikle.  
spike sırıtır..   
Spike -Öldürebilmiş mi peki?  
Angel -Ah.. sormadım.

iki vampir aniden durur.. derinden bir ses, bir tıslama geliyordur..   
angel ve spike bakışır..

su damlalarının sesi.. soğuk, kaygan bir şey s ler çizerek süzülüyordur.. ileride, yerde yüz üstü yatan, koyu renk saçlı, siyah deri ceketli bir gölge vardır.. kımıldamıyordur..

sivri dişli, yılanımsı kırmızı gözlü, çok kollu, insan vücutlu bir yaratık diliyle tıslayarak angel’a yaklaşır.. onun başının üstünde, kanalizasyon borusunun tepesine elleri ve bacaklarıyla tutunmuş spike gözükür.. yaratık diliyle tıslayarak eğildiğinde spike vampirleşerek üzerine atlar, aynı anda angel üzerine yattığı kılıcı çekerek iblise saldırır.. yaratık beklenmedik bir hızla tıslayarak duvara kayar, aniden tavandan baş aşağı sarkar.. spike yaratığın kollarını yakalayıp hızla yere indirir, bir kaç sert darbe indirdikten sonra angel vücudunda bir kesik açar, sonra kılıcı boğazına doğrultur..

Angel -Sen de neyin nesisin kahrolası?  
yaratık tıslar..  
Yaratık -Ben herrrrşeyi gören ölümsssüsümmm, vampirrr... Beni öldüremessinniss..  
Spike -Öyle mi Gollum? Sana kısaca ne diyorlar?   
yaratık ciyaklar..  
Yaratık -Ne??  
Spike -Adın ne?!  
Yaratık -Ben Apophissssim.. ışığın hırsısııı...

angel kılıcı iğrenç yaratığın boynuna doğrultur..

Angel -Neden bizi takip ediyorsun?

apophis’in kırmızı gözleri aç bir parıltıyla onun üzerine dikilir..

Apophis -Sisss vampirlerrr... ebedi karanlıkta olmasssııı gereken vücutlarınıssss... ışıkklarla kokuyorssss...   
Angel -Ah harika. Ruhlarımız.  
Apophis -Güssssssel kokuyorss...  
Spike -Oh. Hayatımda ilk kez biri beni öğle yemeği için lezzetli buldu.

angel bu işten sıkılmış gibi yaratığa yaklaşır..

Angel -Pekala Apophis, söyle bize seni nasıl öldürürüz?  
angel aniden duraksar..  
Angel -Ve neden senin kokun hiç yabancı gelmiyor?..  
apophis derinden bir sesle güler..  
Apophis -Aaahh.. Nerden geldiğimi biliyossssunusss... vampirciklerrrr..

spike da yaklaşarak yaratığa bakar..

Spike -Sen.. sen tıpkı şey gibi kokuyorsun.. şey..  
Apophis -Karanlıkksss ve kötülüğünnn tılsssımı gibii?  
Spike -Eh, ben daha çok dışkıyı kastetmiştim ama eğer öyle demek istiyorsan..  
angel aniden mırıldanır..  
Angel -Wolfram&Hart.  
Spike -Ne?  
Angel -Wolfram&Hart gibi kokuyor.. Hamilton’ı öldürdüğümde yıkıntıların arasından bu zehir kokuyordu.

angel apophis’i gırtlağından yakalar..

Angel -Onlarla ne alakan var söyle!  
Apophis -Onlarla değilsss.... oraylaaass.. karanlıkk bedenimisss kötülüğünüssssüüün çağrıssssına dayanamadııısss...  
Spike -Yani orada hala bir şey mi yaşıyor?!  
Angel -Oraya nasıl gideceğimizi söyle!

yaratık dokunaçlarını titretir..

Apophis -Sisss vampirlerss.. tatlı ssssesssii duyamıyormussssunussss..  
Spike -Burada duyabildiğim tek şey nefesi pis kokan yaşlı bir sürüngen!!  
Apophis -Aaahh... ışığınıss sisiiii kör etmişşsss...  
apophis’in dokunaçlarından biri angel’ın göğsüne doğru tırmanır..

Apophis -Belki de sissssiii onlardan kurtarabilirimsss....

angel tiksintiyle dokunaçı söker atar, apophis tıslayarak saldırır, spike kılıcı kaparak kollardan birini keser, ama apophis tekrar dokunaçlarıyla angel’a dolanır, diğer iki koluyla göğsüne sarılır, beyaz, sarı bir ışık emmeye başlar..

angel gözleri iri iri açılmış nefes alır.. bir an gözlerinde bir ışık yanacak olur ama tam o sırada spike yaratığın sırtına koca kılıcı saplar..

Spike -Demek biraz ışık arıyoruz ha?! Yeni haber koca sürüngen, mağara ateşlerinin ve çakmak taşlarının devri geçeli çok oldu!

spike yandan kopardığı elektrik bağlantısını apophise tutar, yaratık çarpılarak acıyla ciyaklar, hızla tıslayarak karanlığa karışır..

spike yerdeki angel’a elini uzatır..

Spike -İyisin ya?   
angel dişleri sıkılı inleyerek ayağa kalkar..  
Angel -Tanrım, ilk kez Angelus olmayı bu kadar istedim..  
Spike -Şakasını bile yapma. Onu takip etmemiz gerekmez mi?  
Angel -Hayır yapabileceğimiz bir şey yok. Ayrıca şu karanlığın şarkısını izlesek iyi olacak.  
spike derin bir iç çekerek önlerindeki karanlık tünele bakar..  
Spike -Kulağa Drusilla gibi geliyor.

\-----

yerin üstü, los angeles.. veya ondan geri kalanı..

bulutlu bir güneşle aydınlanan sokaklar bir felaketin izlerini taşıyordur.. uzaklardan polis ve ambülans sirenleri duyuluyordur.. büyük bir deprem atlatmış gibi, binalar yıkılmış, arabalar ezilmiş, sokak lambaları, reklam panoları kırılmış, bazı yerlerde hala söndürülemeyen yangın dumanları tütüyordur..

cam kırıklarıyla dolu bir meydanda yürüyen tek canlı biri sarışın, diğeri kumral iki genç kadın ve yanlarındaki adamdır..

faith’in gözleri sokağın kenarından onları izleyen kucağındaki şarap şişesine sarılmış, kirli yüzü korkuyla dolu dilenci bir adama takılır.. içini çeker..

Faith -Oh B., bu güzel görünmüyor..  
buffy’nin gözleri kalıntılarda, fısıltısı duyulur..  
Buffy -Burada bir savaş olmuş..

gunn onların arasında durmuş, acı acı mırıldanır..

Gunn -Ve gördüğüm kadarıyla yenen taraf biz değiliz..   
Faith -Herkes nerede? Gazeteciler.. polisler..  
Buffy -Saklanıyor olmalılar.. Sunnydale’ı yıktığımızda da pek etrafta değildiler..

buffy elinde baltası, dikkatli adımlarla ilerler, herhangi bir canlı izini ararken faith yere eğilmiş, parçalanmış cesetlerden birinin yüzünü çeviriyordur.. yüzü buruşmuş, seslenir..

Faith -Pekala.. ne aradığımızı biliyorum sanırım.. büyük, iğrenç bir iblis.. kurbanlarının kafasını parçalamayı seviyor..

faith ayağa kalkmış, cesetten uzaklaşırken, buffy yüzünde kararlı bir ifade, onlara bakar..

Buffy -Herhangi bir şey olabilir.. ve hala burada da olabilir..  
Gunn -Birinin daha canı yanmadan onu bulsak iyi olur derim ben..   
Faith -Adamla aynı fikirdeyim.   
Buffy -Ben de bulup biraz da onun canını yakalım derim..   
Gunn -O halde, dağılalım.. ben bizim çocukları kontrol edeceğim, buralarda bir yerlerde bir kampları olacaktı..  
Buffy -Biz de sokaklara bir göz atarız.. Burada buluşuruz.

gunn uzaklaşırken seslenir..

Gunn -Kendinize dikkat edin kızlar!

iki avcı başbaşa kalmış, ellerinde silahları, ortalığı kolaçan ederek sokaklarda dolaşıyorlardır.. yeni bir çift daha cesedi geçerken buffy mırıldanır..

Buffy -Bu kadarına sebep olacağını bilmiyordum..  
Faith -Kim biliyordu ki?..

buffy iblis izlerini kontrol eden faith’e bakar..

Buffy -Biz Sunnydale’den ayrılalı epey zaman oldu.. Faith.. Ve ben İtalya’daydım.. Arkama yaslanmış, yeni hayatımın keyfini çıkarıyordum.. Angel’a yardım edebilirdim... bir şey yapmasına..   
Faith -Kıyameti durdurmasına mı? Potansiyellerle birlikteydik B. Keyif çatmıyorduk. Ayrıca herşeyin suçunu üstüne almayı bırak, Wes arayana dek başlarının dertte olduğunu bile bilmiyorduk..

buffy gözlerini yerden kaldırarak mırıldanır..

Buffy -Ve bunun yüzünden kaç insan öldü?..

faith derin bir iç çekmiş, cevap veremez.. o sırada uzaktan hafif sesler duyulur.. o ve buffy aynı anda bakışır..

Buffy -Şunu duydun mu?

iki avcı koşmaya başlayarak bir sokak köşesini dönerler..  
sokağın dibinde iri yarı, yeşil koca bir gövde yatıyordur.. başında ise hayretle birbirine sarılmış oturan iki genç kız vardır..  
buffy yanlarına koşar..

Buffy -Kızlar, iyi misiniz?   
biraz daha büyükçe görüneni şok içindeki bakışlarını iblisten ona çevirir.. başını sallayarak mırıldanır..

Kız -Evet.. evet. iyiyiz, teşekkürler..   
Buffy -Yaralandınız mı??  
Kız -Evet.. hayır.. bilmiyorum..  
kızın boş bakışlarını gören faith, buffyle bakışır, sonra yere eğilerek omzuna dokunur..  
Faith -Hey, ufaklık.. buraya bak.. Adın nedir?

sarışın kız sonunda onları fark etmiş gibi kekeleyerek kendini ve mavi gözleri korkuyla dolu kardeşini işaret eder..

Sarah -Ben.. ben Sarah, bu da kardeşim Ashley..   
buffy yatıştırırcasına gülümser..  
Buffy -Korkmayın, size yardım için burdayız..  
Sarah -Biz.. biz sinemadan çıkmıştık.. eve dönüyorduk..   
Buffy -Bu şey size saldırdı mı?  
buffy kızlarla konuşurken faith iblisi kontrol ediyordur..   
Faith -Bu ölmüş Buffy.. biri kafasına güzel bir demir sopa geçirmiş..  
Sarah -Evet.. beynimizi emmeye kalkıştı..   
faith kızlara bir bakış atar..  
Faith -Hala yerindeler gibi görünüyor?

buffy sarah’ın kolundan tutarak kalkmasına yardımcı olur..

Buffy -Hadi.. ayağa kalkın.. korkmayın artık size bir şey yapamaz..

henüz daha 13’ünde görünen kardeşi ablasının koluna sımsıkı yapışmış, ilk kez konuşur..

Ashley -Bunun ne olduğunu biliyor musunuz?  
Buffy -Bu bir iblis.. Ama ölmüş artık, sorun yok..  
sarah ağlamaklı bir sesle fısıldar..  
Sarah-Tanrım inanamıyorum.. Bizi öldürebilirdi..  
buffy başını sallar..  
Buffy -Evet, biri zamanında yetiştiği için şanslısınız.. Bakın, onu kimin öldürdüğünü söyleyebilecek misiniz? Çünkü bu gerçekten önemli, onları bulmamız gerek.

iki kızkardeş aniden korkmuş gibi bakışır.. ashley kekeler..

Ashley -O..onlara bir şey yapacak mısınız?  
Buffy -Onları tanıyor musunuz?  
Ashley-O.. bizdik.. Beraber.. Bize saldırdı ve biz de.. dövüşmeye başladık..  
Sarah -İblisi biz öldürdük.. tanrım bunu nasıl yaptık? Daha önce dövüş filmine bile gitmemiştik!

faith bir an hayretle buffyle bakışır...  iki korkmuş kıza bakan buffy mırıldanır..

Buffy -Avcılar..

\-----

hyperion’un önündeki sokak... büyük, eski bir otelin kapısından, kızıl saçları omuzlarında, kot ceketli genç bir kadın çıkar.. bir süre, bir eli omzundaki çantasında, diğeri ise güneş gözlüklerinde ilerledikten sonra, gözlüklerini çıkarır,  
en yakın parkın banklarına oturarak çantasını açar..

willow son kez sağa sola baktıktan sonra, çantasından küçük bir kavanoz çıkararak, içindeki sarılı gümüşlü tozu avucuna döker.. toz güneş ışığına değer değmez pırıldamaya başlar..

Willow -Civitas solis, pateo veneficus!

cadının ağzından kelimeler çıkar çıkmaz, büyülü tozlar havada uçuşarak çok süslü bir kapı oluşturur.. üzerinde süzülen hoşgeldiniz yazısını gören willow gülümser..

Willow -Oh.. bu çok kibarca.

willow kapıyı açarak içeri girer, bir an sarı bir ışık çakar, sonra o ve kapı gözden kaybolur..

gözlerini açtığında, kendini etrafında meşalelerin yandığı taş bir koridorda bulur.. mırıltılar geliyordur.. willow kendini biraz rahatsız hissederek çantasına tutunur, yavaşça koridorun sonundaki odaya ilerler.. içeride tam bir kaos dönüyordur.. bir kız hıçkırıyordur..

Kız -Oradaydık.. ve.. ve birdenbire o.. o şey oldu.. ben.. ben kaçtım..  
ingiliz aksanlı bir erkek sesi duyulur..  
Erkek -Lillian, artık onu bırak, bir yardımın dokunmaz, onlar öldü..  
Lillian -Hayır! Hayır ölemezler! Lütfen.. lütfen..  
Erkek -Lillian, saçlarına bak.. gözlerine bak.. içlerinde yaşam yok artık.. hiç kimse sınırdan geri dönmeyi başaramadı, onun dışında...  
Lillian -Miss Rosenburg..

küçük kızın yemyeşil gözleri kocaman açılmış, koridorun başındaki genç kadına dikilmiştir.. willow karşısındaki lillian’ın yaşlarla dolu küçük yüzüne ve ilerdeki iki taşın üzerine uzatılmış bedenlere bakakalmıştır..  etraflarındaki çeşitli yaştan kızlı erkekli küçük grup aniden sessizliğe bürünmüştür..

willow ağzı açık, konuşamadan, gözlerini cesetlerden almaya çalışarak az önce konuşan adama doğru mırıldanır..

Willow -Merhaba.. ben.. ben..

çok tanıdık bir gözetmene şaşırtıcı derecede benzeyen genç adam yavaşça bedenlerin önüne geçerek elini uzatır..

Erkek -Siz Miss Rosenburg’siniz.. Yanılmıyorsam..  
Willow -Evet.. evet.. sadece.. sadece Willow.. lütfen.. burada neler oldu?..  
genç adam acı ve üzüntü dolu gözlerini ondan ayırmadan mırıldanır..  
Erkek -Sanırım tahmin ediyorsunuz..

gözlerine bak.. saçlarına bak..  
biri kız, diğeri erkek iki cansız beden, saçları ve tırnakları simsiyah kesilmiş, yüzleri damarlarla dolu yatıyordur..  
kızıl cadı içinin soğuk bir ürpertiyle yavaş yavaş buz kestiğini farkederek fısıldar..

Willow -Kara büyü..  
Erkek -Miss Rosenburg.. Willow?.. Willow?

willow aniden kendine gelerek, taş kesilmiş gibi bedenlere bakmaktan vazgeçer.. panik içindeki gözleri karşısındaki adama dikilmiş kekeler..

Willow -Siz.. siz beni nereden tanıyorsunuz.. yani.. yani ben söylemeden önce.. siz de kimsiniz??  
Erkek -Sakin.. sakin olun.. Adım Ronald Wyburn.. anlayabileceğiniz gibi İngiliz’im.. Gözetmenler Akademisi tarafından, Los Angeles’daki Cadılar ve Büyücüler Konseyi’nin başına getirildim..  
ronald acı acı güler..  
Ronald -Tabi o büyük patlamadan önce..   
willow buraya nasıl girdiğini hatırlamış gibi özür dilercesine mırıldanır..  
Willow -Ben.. ben sizi biliyorum.. Giles sizden bahsetmişti.. buraya giriş için gerekli büyüyü bana öğreten de oydu.. Ben.. özür dilerim.. ani tepkim için..

wyburn aniden umutla dolmuş gibi hayranlıkla mırıldanır.. kolları konuşmanın başından beri kırmızı gözlerle onları izleyen, lillian’ın omuzlarına dolanmıştır..

Ronald -Giles mı? Mr. Rupert Giles olmasın bu?  
willow sevimli görünmeye çalışarak gülümser..  
Willow -Evet.. ta kendisi..  
Ronald -Mr. Giles’ın çalışmalarına hayranım.. fakat sizinle tanışıyor olduğunu bilmiyordum..  
willow gene kaşları çatılmış, huzursuzca mırıldanır..  
Willow -Beni.. beni nereden tanıyorsunuz?

karşısındaki yorgun görünüşlü, fakat gözlerinin içi şimdi hafif bir gülümsemeyle ışıldayan genç adam mırıldanır..

Ronald -Astral boyuttayken kendi ününüzün çok dışında kalmışa benziyorsunuz Miss Rosenburg..  
Willow -Kendi ünüm mü? Hayır ben..  
Ronald -Yaklaşık bin yıllık gözetmen kayıtlarına göre, kara büyünün yıkıcı etkisini üzerinden atmayı başaran sadece bir tek cadı var, o da sizsiniz Miss Rosenburg..

\-----

yerin altı... tüneller.. taş zeminde kılıçla bağlı olduğu yerden kesilmiş gibi duran bir dokunaç s ler çizerek ilerliyordur.. arkasından gelen iki vampir buruşmuş yüzlerle onu izliyorlardır..

Spike -Tanrım, şuna bak..  
Angel -Biliyorum..  
Spike -Yapış yapış.. ıslak.. ve kıvrılıyor.. iğrenç bişey!  
bir kaç metre ilerde dokunaç olduğu yerde durur... angel temkinli bir bakış atar..   
Angel -Sanırım seni duydu..

dokunaç ince ucunu spike’a çevirip bakmaya başlayınca spike ellerini kaldırır..

Spike -Kendimden bahsediyordum... iğrenç.. ben yani.. sen devam et.. cici şey.. Bana aldırma..

dokunaç tekrar yola devam edince spike iyice yüzünü buruşturur.. angel mırıldanır..

Angel -Ben de pek sürüngensever sayılmam..  
spike yola devam ederken mırıldanır..  
Spike -Hah, şu tatlı arkadaşımızın akrabaları bana da güzel bir kucak verse ben de pek olmazdım..  
angel aniden durur..   
Angel -Aman tanrım...

spike hızla dönüp ona bakar.. angel olabilecek en iğrenmiş yüz ifadesiyle gömleğine bakıyordur..

Angel -O şey benim üzerimdeydi değil mi?!!   
spike gözlerini devirir..  
Spike -Hadi, şampiyon, yeni dostumuzun izini kaybediyoruz..

spike ilerlerken angel elinin ucuyla gömleğine dokunur.. yapışkan siyah bir şey parmaklarına dokunur..

Angel -Tanrım, banyo yapmam gerek..

dokunaç tünellerde hiç duraksamadan ilerliyordur.. sanki uzaklarda kara bir şey tarafından yönlendiriliyormuş gibidir.. angel ve spike tetikte, dikkatlice sürüngenin parçasını izliyorlardır.. spike mırıldanır..

Spike -Bu uzun sürecek gibi.. Hazır zaman varken aklımda sana sorulacak bir şey vardı..  
angel bıkkın bir bakış atar..  
Angel -Gene sarışın ayıcığın değil herhalde??!  
Spike -Hayır mankafa, ayrıca konuyu açan sen olduğuna göre de söyleyeyim, sarışın ayıcık lafını icat eden ben değildim, Harm’dı.   
Angel -Benim hatam.  
spike onun canından bezmiş haline hiç aldırmadan devam eder..  
Spike -Her neyse.. dün gece hakkında konuşmak istiyordum.. şu sokakta olanlar hakkında..  
spike aniden hızlı yürümeye başlamış angel’a bakarak sesini yükseltir..  
Spike -Sokakta neler olduğunu biliyorsun değil mi?!!  
angel son derece alakasız, hızla yürüyordur..  
Angel -Aah.. ortadan ikiye biçildin onu mu diyorsun?  
Spike -Evet, o ve aniden kahrolası Vega takım yıldızı gibi parlamaya başlamamdan bahsediyorum!!

angel aniden durur.. bakışları karanlık tünelin dibini tarıyordur.. spike yanına gelmiş, kızgınlıktan köpürüyordur..

Spike -Bana aptal numarası çekme Angel, bir şey bildiğini biliyorum, biz daha o zevzekler meclisinin peşine takılmadan önce de biliyordun! Oğlunu bana emanet ettin, seni ahmak, eğer ben Shanshu olursam diye! Neler dönüyor??  
Angel -Kayboldu..  
Spike -Ne?? Oğlun mu??  
Angel -Hayır aptal, Apophis’in kolu.. ortadan kayboldu.

spike aniden bir şey takip ettiklerini hatırlamış gibi, homurdanarak etrafına bakınır..

Spike -Fazla uzağa gidemez ya, şimdi burdaydı..  
Angel -Çakmağın var mı?

spike bir an ona ağzına ne gelirse söyleyecekmiş gibi bakar, sonra ceplerini karıştırmaya başlar..

Spike -Oh, doğru..

ama daha spike ortalığı aydınlatmak için bir şey çakamadan, koca, karanlık bir gövde üzerlerine saldırır.. apophis gözü dönmüş gibi tıslar..

Apophis -SİSSS VAMPİRLERSS! BANA AİT OLANI ÇALMAYA GELDİNİSSS!

karanlık tünelde bir haykırış duyulur, spike acıyla bağırarak kolunu ısıran yaratığı üzerinden atar, angel yere düşmüş kılıcını kapmış, aynı anda üç dokunaç birden keserek bağırır..

Angel -BIRAK ŞUNU!

apophis hızla bir dönüş yaparak kuyruğuyla korkunç bir darbe vurur, angel uçarak kafasını kanalizasyon borusunun tepesine vurur, o yere düşerken, spike sendeleyerek geriler, tek eline geçirdiği demir bir sopayla, yaratığın ağzına müthiş bir darbe indirir, bir parça uzun sivri bir dişi çatlayarak yere düşer, spike sopayı elinde döndürerek diğer ucuyla apophis’in tehdit edici bir şekilde tıslayan kafasına vurur.. bu sırada angel ayağa kalkmış, tepelerindeki kanalizasyon kapağına doğru uzanıyordur..

Angel -Pekala! Eğer ışık seni hayatta tutuyorsa, fazlası da öldürebilir.

angel kapağını açar, içeri sapsarı bir güneş ışığı ve sokak sesleri dolarken spike hızla altından kaçar, apophis güneşin altında kalmış, bir an kırmızı gözleri dikeylemesine parlayarak tıslar, sonra haykırarak toza dönüşür..  
spike tek eliyle yere tutunarak ayağa kalkar.. kapanan kapağın altındaki toz yığınına bakarak mırıldanır..

Spike -Waow. Bizim familyadan olduğunu bilmiyordum.

angel arkasını dönünce, kanalizasyonun bitip, örme bir tuğla duvar mağaranın başladığını görür.. aradıkları yeri bulmuş gibidirler.. spike yaralı kolu yukarda, yanına gelir..

Spike -En azından bir işe yaradı.. Baksana..

angel’ın bakışları ise onun çift diş iziyle yarılmış kolundadır..  
Angel -Bu kötü olabilir. Seni hemen Hyperion’a götürmeliyiz.  
Spike -Hey bu ne endişe? Uzun zamandır ölü sayılırım..   
angel bir bakış atar..  
Angel -Seni hiç zehirlemediler değil mi?  
spike gözlerini devirir..  
Spike -Tamam tamam, gideriz, ama buraya kadar sürüngen bacağı takip etmişken geri dönecek değilim. Çabucak şuraya bir göz atalım hadi.. Hızlı ol.

spike ve angel mağaradan içeri girerken aynı anda, başka bir yerde iki avcı yeni çömezlere laf anlatıyordur.. sarah ve ashley’i ölü iblisin başından uzaklaştırırken buffy mırıldanır..

Buffy -Ve evet, böylece sizin de içinizdeki güç uyandırılmış oldu ve Potansiyel’likten emekli olmuş oldunuz..  
Ashley -Avcı demek istiyorsun yani??!!  
ablası alaylı alaylı güler..  
Sarah -Bu çok saçma. Yani radyoaktif bir böcek sizi ısırdı deseydin daha çok inanırdım!  
Faith -Bizim ağlarımız yok, Spidey.. Ve eğer dediklerimize inanmıyorsan bunu nasıl açıklıyorsun peki?

faith artık sokağın öbür ucunda kalmış ölü iblisi gösterirken sarah omuzlarını silker..

Sarah -Bilmiyorum.. Mucize?  
Faith -Ya, evet, mucize ama şurda gördüğün genç bayanın gerçekleştirdiği bir mucize. Sizi Avcı yaptı, ufaklık. İstesen de istemesen de bununla yüzleşmek zorunda kalacaksın.

buffy ashley’e bakarak mırıldanır..

Buffy -Faith, lütfen.. onları zorlama..   
sarah bu defa iyice bir kahkaha atar..  
Sarah -Neye zorlama? Bakın biz belki kafayı bulmuş olabiliriz ama siz bizden de kaçıksınız.  
küçük kardeşi utana sıkıla hafifçe buffy’e dokunarak sorar..  
Ashley -Bir Avcı ne yapar..?  
ablası aniden kızar..  
Sarah -Ash! Onları dinleme! Gel hadi eve gitmemiz gerek, annem çıldırmış olmalı..  
Buffy -Biz de sizinle geliyoruz. Etrafta hala deli bir iblis var.  
Sarah -Deli olan sizsiniz! Bırakın peşimizi!  
Faith -Beynin emilsin mi istiyorsun? Senin seçimin kızım!  
Sarah -Kimsenin beyni-!!

buffy aniden arkasına dönerek bir tekme atar, arkada yatan ölü iblisin iki katındaki başka bir yeşil iblis sendeleyerek geriler, faith hızla kızları kenara çekerek, onun yere düşmüş avcı baltasını kapar, buffy gerilerken o saldırır, kırmızı balta havada ıslık çalarak iblisin kolunu yaralarken, buffy, faith’in elindeki baltaya tutunarak havada bir takla atarak iblisin omuzlarına atlar, faith iblisi karnından tekmeleyerek sersemletirken o, baltayı beynine indirir.. iblis bir an kafasında balta, ağzından yeşil bir kan kusarak yere yığılır... buffy baltayı çekerek iblisin kafasından çıkarır.. bir an nefes nefese, faith’le bakışır, sonra ikisinin bakışları ashley ve sarah’a döner..

iki kız da hiç bir şüpheye yer bırakmayacak bir hayranlıkla, ağızları açık onlara bakıyordur.. sokağın başından elinde kılıcıyla gunn belirir..

Gunn -Hey süper kızlar! Sesler duydum, siz miydiniz?  
faith çenesini ovuşturarak sırıtır..  
Faith -İcabına bakıldı, Charlie.  
gunn ölü iblisi ve ekstradan kızları farkedince başını sallar..  
Gunn -Pekala.. Daha bu genç bayanlarla beraber buralarda mıyız, yoksa gerçek kötü kıçı tekmelemek istiyor musunuz?  
buffy baltasındaki yeşil kanı iblisin üzerine silerken kaşlarını kaldırır..   
Buffy -Gerçek kötü kıçı da ne demek?   
Gunn -Bizim çocuklar bir yer keşfetmişler.. Bütün bu beyin emiciler oradan geliyormuşa benziyormuş.. Bir yuva olabilir.  
Buffy -Tamamdır, bir göz atalım, ama önce uğramamız gereken bir ev var.. Değil mi kızlar? Eve gidiyor muyuz?  
faith neşeyle sırıtır..  
Faith -Yoksa buralarda bizimle mi takılmayı tercih edersiniz?

sarah süngüsü düşmüş mırıldanır..

Sarah -Hayır.. hayır.. eve gidiyoruz..

\-----

willow yüzünde panikle endişe karışımı bir ifade ellerini kaldırır..

Willow -Tamam tamam.. yani şimdi siz bana kara büyüyü yenebildiğim için herkesin beni tanıdığını mı söylüyorsunuz?.. Giles’ın yardımıyla?..  
genç gözetmen başını sallar..  
Ronald -Bu doğru..  
Willlow -Ama ben insan öldürdüm.. Canlı canlı yaktım.. çok zaman oldu evet ama..  
Ronald -Ve potansiyel Avcıları uyandıracak büyüyü yaptınız.. Gerçekten güçlü bir büyü. Ayrıca burada olduğunuza göre, dün geceki kıyametin bu kadar az hasarla atlatılmasına yardımcı olan da sizsiniz..  
Willow -Evet.. bir boyut açtım.. ama.. ben aslında buraya yardım için gelmiştim..

ronald başını taş yataklara çevirir..

Ronald -Onların artık yardıma ihtiyacı olduğunu sanmıyorum..   
Willow -Şey.. belki.. siz bize yardım edebilirsiniz?  
wyburn hayretle ona bakar..  
Ronald -Biz mi?.. Miss Rosenburg..  
Willow -Willow.  
Ronald -Willow.. Burada toplanması gereken cadı ve büyücü sayısı normal zamanda elliyi aşmaz.. şimdiyse halimizi görüyorsunuz..

willow’un gözleri, artık cesetlerden uzaklaşmış, arkadaki daha rahatça bir odada fısıl fısıl konuşan gruba takılır..

Ronald -Onlar daha amatörler..   
Willow -Ben.. ben buraya gelip yardım edebilirim.. ilerlemelerine.. Tara’yla da çalışıyorduk..   
Ronald -Önemli olan bu değil Willow.. Bu konsey ayda bir ve tehlike zamanlarında toplanıyor.. Buradakiler güçlerini bilmiyorlar.. Ve en önemlisi korkuyorlar..

willow aniden endişelenmiş, mırıldanır..

Willow -Neden.. neyden korkuyorlar? Neden buradaki çocuklar bir anda kara büyüye kapıldılar?  
Ronald -Bir bölge var.. yaklaşılamayacak kadar karanlık bir güç yayıyor..  
Bir tür negatif manyetik alan olduğunu sanıyoruz.. Dün geceki kıyamette alanın etkisi bir anda binlerce katına çıktı.. O sırada bu ikisi etrafta bulunuyormuş.. Tek kaçmayı başaran Lillian oldu..

willow yavaşça bir köşede arada iç çekerek küçük bir topu havalandıran küçük kıza bakar.. usulca yanına giderek mırıldanır..

Willow -Merhaba.. Lillian..   
Lillian -Merhaba Miss Rosenburg. Yer çekimi kontrol ediyorum..   
Willow -Evet, benim de sevdiğim büyülerdendir.. Arkadaşların için çok, çok üzgünüm.. Yakın mıydınız?  
lillian hafifçe başını sallar..  
Lillian -Ailem yok.. Susie ve James bana bakıyordu..

başlarında belirmiş gözetmen başını sallar..

Ronald -Endişelenme, Lilly, sana bir aile bulduk.. Granger’lar sana bakmayı kabul etti..  
Lillian -Onları severim.. Evleri o kötü yerden uzak mı?  
Ronald -Çok uzak.  
Willow -Beni oraya götürebilir misiniz?  
küçük kız aniden topu bırakarak paçasına yapışır..  
Lillian -Hayır, hayır gitmeyin Miss Rosenburg.  
willow üzüntüyle onun başını okşar..  
Willow -Tatlım, orayı bulmam ve başka arkadaşlarına da aynısı olmasın diye engellemem gerek..

kızıl cadı kararlılıkla başını gözetmene kaldırır..

Willow -Bana yardım edecek misiniz?  
Ronald -Nasıl isterseniz..

\-----

şehrin üç noktası... yavaş yavaş daralan bir daire..  
buffy, faith ve gunn öndeki eli silahlı bir çetenin peşinden boş sokaklarda ilerliyordur.. izledikleri yön belli oldukça gunn’ın kaşları daha da çatılıyordur..  
yerin altında angel ve spike taş mağaranın sonuna yaklaşmışlardır.. başlarını kaldırdıklarında üzerlerinde beliren dev kuyuyu farkederler.. ama yukardan ışık sızmıyordur.. ve ıslak bir şey taşa sürünüyor gibidir..

Spike -Yukarda bir şey mi var?  
angel mırıldanır..  
Angel -Geri çekil..

spike yaralı koluyla, sersemlemiş bir şekilde angel’a bakarken, o başını yukarı kaldırmış, olanca gücüyle kılıcı tepelerine fırlatır..

kılıç bir süre uçarak, yumuşak, koyu renk bir gövdeye saplanır..

o anda tüm kanalizasyonda yankılanan bir böğürtü duyulur.. tepelerinden kan ve angel’ın kılıcı yağarken, iki vampir duvara yapışırlar..

Spike -O kahrolası şey de neydi??!!!!  
Angel -Tanrım, sürüngenlerden nefret ediyorum!  
Spike -O şey bir yılan mı!!!!!  
Angel -16 metre kadar olmalı..  
Spike -Pekala parlak çocuk, fikirlerini duyalım!! Ve “şahsen”le başlayan hiç bir cümleyi kabul etmiyorum!!  
Angel -Basit, o kadar büyükse buradan sığamaz, kendi kendine gitmesini bekleriz.  
Spike -Ah bu gerçekten şahane!

yukardan yeşil siyah bir deri süzülerek kayarken yavaş yavaş bir aydınlık oluşur.. spike sağlam kolunu uzatır..

Spike -Bu güneş ışığı değil..  
Angel -Bir göz atalım..  
Spike -Ya, tabi, nasıl-?

angel vampirleşerek kuyunun çıkışına doğru yükselir, spike sağlam koluyla kafasına vurur..

Spike -Zehirleniyor muyum ne?!

spike da aynısını uygulayarak tepeye çıktığında başını kaldırır.. etrafları kocaman deliklerle doludur..

Angel -Koca çocuk gitmişe benziyor..  Buradan çıkalım..  
spike gözlerini kırpıştırarak etrafına, duvarlara bakınıyordur..  
Spike -Burası sana da tanıdık gelmiyor mu?  
Angel -Şurada bir kapı var hadi..

gunn önlerinde durmuş ekibe seslenir..

Gunn -Hey, Bobby! Bizi nereye götürdüğünü bildiğinden emin misin?  
elinde bir arbalet taşıyan zenci bir delikanlı ona döner..  
Bobby -Evet, dostum, açıkçası bizden buraya kadar.. Bir kaç saat sonra hava kararacak, gidip bir kaç vampir yuvası basmamız gerek.. Dümdüz ilerleyin, görmemeniz imkansız..  
Faith -Buff, yardım etmemiz gerekmez mi-?  
gunn koşmaya başlayarak bağırır..  
Gunn -Eğer tahmin ettiğim şey oluyorsa, bizim onlardan daha çok yardıma ihtiyacımız olacak!  
Buffy -Ne demek istiyorsun, Gunn?!  
Faith -Hey!

\-----

ronald willow’a bakar.. willow son kez başını sallar..

Willow -Neresi olduğunu anladım.. Endişelenme.. Size haber vereceğim..  
Ronald -Dikkatli ol Willow..

kızıl cadı başını sallayarak gözlerini kapatır, bir an sonra vücudu şeffaflaşarak teleport olur..

\-----

Faith -Hey!  
iki avcı hızla avukatın peşinden koşarak bir sokak dönerler.. gunn dev bir meydanın önünde, elindeki kılıç boşta sallanarak, devasa bir binaya bakarak donakalmıştır.. buffy şaşkınlıkla binanın yanındaki uzun, mermere oyulmuş harflere bakakalır.. tam o sırada kızıl saçlı bir beden gözlerinin önünde belirir..

Buffy -Willow!   
Willow -Hey.. Buffy.. siz burada ne yapıyorsunuz?!  
aynı harfleri şimdi gören faith mırıldanır..  
Faith -Sanırım sen ne yapıyorsan onu..

gunn öfkeden titreyerek elinde kılıcı hızla cam kapılara yaklaşır.. mekanik bir kadın sesi duyulur..

Kapı -Ses giriş kontrolü için lütfen kendinizi tanıtınız..  
gunn yüksek sesle resmen bağırır..  
Gunn -Charles GUNN!

kapı elektronik bir sesle otomatik olarak açılır.. gunn, arkasında koşan willow, buffy ve faith olmak üzere öfkeyle asansörlere geçtiğinde, arkasından robotumsu ses tekrar duyulur..

Kapı -Hoşgeldiniz, Mr. Gunn.. Wolfram&Hart Avukatlık Şirketi iyi günler diler..

wolfram&hart.. ikinci kat.. bir zamanlar harmony’nin olan eskisi kadar sağlam sekreter masasının üzerinde oturan spike asansörden gelen ding sesiyle başını çevirir..

buffy, gunn, faith ve willow asansörden çıkarken içerdeki odalardan kırılan tahta sesleriyle büyük bir şangırtı ve angel’ın yüksek sesle küfürleri duyulur.. spike yaralı kolunu kıpırdatmadan gelenleri karşılar..

Spike -Oh, işte burdasınız.. Angel kendine yeni bir CEO ofisi yapıyordu da..

**ACT III**

“Her şey iyi olacak..”  
wes yavaşça siyah boşluktan çekildiğini hissederken duyduğu sesin doğru olup olmadığını anlamaya çalışıyordur..

Lobide, Illyra yukarda wesin uyandığını hisseder o an ve hızla merdivenlere yönelir..

“Seni seviyorum..”  
Wesley gözlerini açtığında kapı da yavaşça aralanır ve fredin gülümseyen yüzü belirir  
“wesley..”  
wes gözlerine inanamayarak frede bakarken başının ağrısı nerdeyse bir an daha onu kendinden geçirecekken fred gülümseyerek yatağa oturur  
“hey.. nasılsın?”  
wesley yine bitkince yatağa uzanırken gülümser hafifçe  
“i-iyiyim..” fred gülümseyerek onun elini tutarken wes kafası karmakarışık, çatallaşmış bir sesle  
“f-fred..” fred efendim dercesine ona bakar, wes yavaşça  
“ben.. garip görünebilir.. ama nerdeyim?”  
fred gülümseyerek onun saçlarını düzeltir, hafifçe  
“evdesin..”  
wes ona bakarken fred gözleri dolu dolu, gülümser  
“ve iyisin..”   
wes bir an acıyla yine gözlerini kapatır, ve kalbini kanatan soruyu sorar  
“illyra nerde?” fred bir an ona boş gözlerle bakarken wes kalbinin korkuyla hafiflediğini hissederken hızla  
“illyra..” fred şaşkınlıkla başını sallarken wes hızla dikleşir ve gözleri acıdan resmen kör olurken fred panikle  
“wesley dinlenmelisin!”  
fred onu tekrar geri, yatağa yatırırken wes şaşkınlıkla mırıldanıyordur  
“ama.. olamaz.. o kadar şeyi hayal edemem..”   
fred korkuyla ona bakarken wes ona bakar  
“neler oldu?” fred yavaşça ona bakarak  
“Wolfram & Hart’taydık, lilah’nın teklifini kabul ettik, ve hazırlanmak için eve döndük..” wes dehşete düşmüş bakışlarla ona bakarken fred hafifçe  
“daha doğrusu hazırlanıyor olmamız laızmdı ama sen birden hastalandın..” fred onun elini tutup gülümser  
“ama şimdi iyisin..” wes şaşkınlıkla başını sallar, fredin üzerindeki kıyafetlere, gözlerinin ışıltısına.. ve onu en son gördüğü an aklına gelir.. gerçekten en son gördüğü an..  
“lütfen wesley, neden kalamıyorum?”  
wes acıyla gözlerini kapatırken fred korkuyla onu izliyordur..   
“wesley, iyi olduğuna emin misin? İstersen ange-“ fred kalkarken wes onun bileğini tutup hızla  
“hayır.. hayır iyiyim..” fred gözleri büyümüş, ona bakarken wes gülümser  
“iyiyim.. gerçekten..” fred hafifçe başını sallar ve wesin tuttuğu bileğine iner bakışları.. wes onun bileğini hala bırakmamış, yavaşça parmağı bileğini okşarken mırıldanır  
“ben.. garip bir şey gördüm...”  
fred ona bakar, wes gözleri fredin masum güzelliğini içi yanarak izlerken, yavaşça mırıldanır  
“sen ölüyordun..” fred bir an ona bakakalır, wes yavaşça başını sallar  
“ve yerine bir tanrıça geliyordu.. her gün onda seni görüyordum..”  
fred gözleri dolarak onu izlerken wes yavaşça, bakışları buğulanmış, mırıldanır  
“bambaşka bir kadını senin vücudunda görmek.. senden çıkacağını düşünmediğim bir ses, aşağılayan bakışlar..”  
fred yavaşça wese gülümser  
“hey.. ben burdayım..” wes gözleri dolarken bakışları ona döner  
“biliyorum... görüyorum...” fred yavaşça onun yüzünü okşarken wes gülümser  
“sen öldüğünde ben de öldüm fred..” fredin bakışları şaşkınlaşırken wes yavaşça onun yanağındaki elini tutar ve  
“şu an nasıl olduğumuz konusunda hiçbir fikrim yok, sanki onlarca yıl geçmiş gibi.. nasıl bir hastalık geçridim bilmiyorum, ama çok gerçekçi şeyler gördüm..”  
wes doğrulurken fred korkuyla ona bakıyordur, wes gözleri aynı hizaya gelince, yavaşça önündeki frede bakar  
“kaybettiğimiz zamanlara ölesiye yandım fred..” fred nefesi hızlanıp hafifçe geriye kaykılırken wes onun ellerini tutar ve  
“seni seviyorum..”  
bir anda odada an durur.. fred şaşkınlıkla ona bakarken wes gözlerini kaçırır  
“senin nasıl hissettiğini bilmiyorum, bana verdiğin işaretler uzaklaşmama yetmeli, gunn’ın olduğ-“ wes fredin onu öpmesiyle bir an donakalır.. fred yavaşça ondan ayrılıp umutla yüzüne bakar ve  
“bu yeterli bir işaret mi?”  
wes içi yanarak bir an ona bakar ve gözleri dolarken gülümser  
“yanına bile yaklaşamaz..”  
fred de gözleri dolarken gülümser ve wes ona eğilirken içi titreyerek onun yüzünü tutar, geçen birkaç saniyeden sonra fred yavaşça ayrılıp ona bakar  
“uyumalısın..”  
wes onun yüzünü okşarken  
“istemiyorum..”  
fred gülümser ve onun ellerini tutarak yavaşça yatağa geri iter, wes yatarken başı yine ağrımaya başlıyordur, fred onun yaralı yüzünü okşayarak  
“her şey iyi olacak..”  
wes gözlerini kapatırken fred fısıldar  
“seni seviyorum..”  
ve wes uykuya bırakır kendini.. bir an sonra kapıyı arkasından kapatan illyra okunamaz bakışlarla başını geri, kapıya dayar..

\-----

“wesley..”  
wes gözlerini açtığında gülümseyen fredi bulur, fred aydınlık bir yüzle  
“hey.. uyanmayacaksın diye çok korktum bir an..”  
wes gülümser hafifçe ve daha önce uyandığında olanların rüya olmadığını görünce güçlere ilk defa teşekkürler yağdırır içinden..  
“yemek yemen lazım..”  
wes konuşan frede döner, fred hiç hızını kesmeden devam ederek bir yatak tepsisiyle kenara oturunca wes yemekleri görür ve yüzü buruşurken fred gülümser  
“hey, senin büyük bir çocuk olduğunu sanıyordum?”  
wes gülümser hafifçe, fred yavaşça çatalla bıçağı alıp yemekle ilgilenirken wes mırıldanır  
“ben yerim sağol..” fred ona bakar, wes gülümser  
“büyük bir çocuğum..” fred de gülümser ve tepsiyi onun kucağına koyarken wes hemen önünde eğilen fredin kokusunu çeker içine.. ve bir an sonra bir soğukluk hisseder vücudunda..  
fred gülümseyerek dikleşir ve  
“işte olduu..” ve iskemleye otururken wes yemeğine bakar ve  
“angel ve diğerleri nerde?” fred bir an duraksar, sonra  
“dışardalar.. iblis avlıyorlar..” wes ona bakıp yemeğini karıştırırken  
“Wolfram and Hart için hazırlanıyoruz sanıyordum..” fred başını sallar  
“oh evet.. bir tek senin eşyaların kaldı, ama angel seni beklerken işe devam etmemiz gerektiğini söyledi..” wes ona bakıp  
“jasmine’in etkileri hala sürüyor mu?”  
fred hızla başını sallar hayır anlamında, wes de gülümser  
“güzel.. başka neler oldu ben yokken?” fred gülümseyerek  
“pek bir şey olmadı.. buffy ve diğerleri italya’ya gitmişler,-“ wes bir an ona bakar, fred ne oldu dercesine bakınca yine başını indirir, fred sesi biraz daha ciddileşmiş, devam eder  
“sunnydale harap olmuş, spike ölmüş..” wes düşünceli bir yüzle başını sallarken ona bakar  
“sen spike’la tanışmış mıydın?” fred bir an ona bakar, sonra  
“bilmem.. yüzyüze hiç gelmedik..” wes başını sallar, sonra gülümser  
“sana hiç spike’tan bahsettiğimizi hatırlayamadım da.. herhalde buffyler söyledi..” fred gülümseyerek başını sallar  
“evet.. öyle olmalı..” wes başını sallayarak lokmasını yutarken fred biraz huzursuz, onu izliyordur.. wes ona bakıp  
“neden hasta oldum?” fred yavaşça  
“bilmiyoruz.. angel o mavi küreye dokunduğun için kanınla, belki etkisi vardır diyordu.. şimdi sen iyisin, araştırabilirsin..” fred hızla  
“ben kitaplarını getiririm, dışarısı kolilerle dolu, çıkma bence..”  
wes başını sallarken yavaşça esner, fred onu yakalamış, dikleşir  
“uykun geldi sanırım yine..” wes başını sallarken fred ondan tepsiyi alır, wes yine onun boynunda bir gariplik sezerken fred hızla saçlarıyla boynunu kapatır ve dikleşip  
“iyice uyu tamam mı? Ama çok derinlere dalma yine..” wes de ona gülümserken fred odadan çıkar, wes yavaşça odayı izlerken gözkapakları ağırlaşır ve yine uykuya bırakır kendini.. dışardaysa illyra yemekleri çöpe atıyordur hızla..

O an aşağıdaki bodrum kapısının açıldığını duyar ve hızla formu fred’den kendi haline dönerken aşağıdaki kapı açılır..  
önde kılıcıyla epey sakinleşmiş görünen angel, arkasından yaralı kolunu havada tutan spike içeri girer.. spike boş lobiye bakarak homurdanır..

Spike -Harika.. Şimdi kim bana reçete yazacak? Wesley yukarda yatıyor..  
illyria ağır adımlarla aşağı inerken soğuk bir sesle sorar..  
Illyria -Ne oldu?

angel gözlerini kaldırdığı bir an ona bir bakış atıp, tekrar silah dolabına dönerken, spike sağlam kolunu sallar..

Spike -Senin için endişelenecek bir şey değil, mavi kuş. Dünyanın sonu geliyor falan o kadar..  
kapının önünde hafif bir ışıltıyla, willow cisimlenir..  
Willow -Oh, öyle deme.. Hala bir şeyler yapabiliriz..

**ACT IV**

willow kapının önündeki merdivenlerden inmiş, ortadaki yuvarlak koltuğa oturan spike’ın yanına gelirken o eliyle angel’ı gösterir..

Spike -Oh, haklısın. Şu adam boş bir ofisi yıkarak güzel bir başlangıç yaptı bile. 

illyria kımıldamadan merdivenlerde durmuş, başını angel’a çevirir.. angel kılıcı yerine koymuş spike’a bir bakış atar..

Angel -Senin kafanla da güzel bir başlangıç yapmaya zorlama beni. Hala kolun acıyor mu?  
spike gözleri kolunda kaşlarını kaldırır..  
Spike -Hayır, aslında kessen bir şey hissetmeyecekmiş gibi hissediyorum..

willow angel’la bakışarak yaklaşır.. illyria hala boşluğa bakıyordur..

Willow -Belki ben bir şeyler yapabilirim. Bu nedir?  
willow spike’ın ceketini yararak delip geçmiş iki sivri diş izine bakar.. angel başlarında, mırıldanır..  
Angel -Büyük bir ihtimalle kıvranarak acı çekmesine yol açacak bir şey..  
willow spike’ın yanına otururken angel’a gülümseyen bir bakış atar..  
Willow -Bunu sen yapmadın değil mi?  
Angel -Hayır, yılanımsı bir iblisti.  
spike aniden yerinden zıplar..  
Spike -Aw! aw! Tanrım, bu yakıyor! Aw!

üçlü yara izine bakarken gözleri faltaşı gibi açılır, kolu dumanlar çıkararak tıslıyordur... angel biraz geri çekilmiş başını sallar..

Angel -İşte başlıyoruz..

spike ayakta sallanır, başını kaldırmış, angel’ın otuz santim sağına bakarak mırıldanır..  
   
Spike -Oh evet.. Şimdi de dünya dönüyorzz..

angel ve willow spike’ı kolundan yakalar, ortaya oturtur.. o yarı baygın, başını geriye yaslarken angel aceleyle willow’a bakar..

Angel -Bunu yapabilir misin?  
Spike -Annn..gel?   
willow gözlerini kapamış hızla başını sallar..  
Willow -Denemem gerek.  
Spike -Buff..y?

spike gözlerini açabildiği kadar açmış eğilerek konsantre olmaya çalışan willow’a bakıyordur.. başını sallar..

Spike -Ss.sen Buffy değilsin?  
angel gözlerini devirir..  
Willow -Pekala, başlıyorum.

willow elini spike’ın koluna uzatır.. yeşil bir ışık tıslayarak kolundan yükselir, onun avucuna dolar.. willow avucundaki yeşil ışığı çevirerek döndürür, sonra aniden ağzına atarak yutar.. angel atlar..

Angel -Hayır! Willow!

willow bir an ağzı yeşil ışıkla dolmuş gözleri irileşerek parıldar, sonra yere çınlayan bir şey tükürerek normale döner..   
angel hayretle ona bakıyordur..

Willow -Bu yılan zehri. Hiç mi filmlerde görmedin?

hyperion’un kapısı açılır, buffy, faith ve gunn içeri dalar.. yarı baygın, yarı uykulu spike’ı koltukta yatarken gören buffy hızla ilerler..

Buffy -Spike??   
Gunn -Waow.  
Buffy -Willow, noldu?  
willow gülümseyerek başını sallar..  
Willow -Hiç bir şey, zehri çıkardım..  
spike’ın yanına oturmuş buffy’in ve ayakta kollarını kavuşturmuş duran faith’ın bakışları hafiften şüpheyle angel’a dikilince o hayretle ağzını açar..  
Angel -Ne?? Saldırıya uğradı. Yılanımsı birşey onu ısırdı.  
spike bir eli havada hafifçe iki parmağını yaklaştırarak sarhoş gibi mırıldanır..  
Spike -Hayır... ssadece.. biraz uyuy..  
bakışlar ona dönerken willow gülümser..  
Willow -Ama iyi şimdi.   
silahını angel gibi dolaba kaldıran gunn arkadan homurdanır..  
Gunn -En azından aramızdan biri iyi durumda..

merdivenlerin üst katından illyria soğuk bir ışıltıyla gülümseyen gözlerini ona dikmiştir..

Illyria -Senden öfke ve endişe sezebiliyorum..  
Gunn -Ne kadar şanslıyım!  
angel kollarını kavuşturmuş, merdivenlerin tepesine bakışlarını diker..  
Angel -Illyria.. Umarım buradaki görevini unutmamışsındır..

mavi iblis sert adımlarla merdivenlerden inerken angel’a kırpılmayan gözlerini çevirir..  
Illyria -Hiç bir emir ve görev benim dikkatimde değildir. Ben sadece arzuma uygun düşeni yaptım. Savaşçın iyi durumda. Dinleniyor.  
angel sımsıkı kavuşmuş kollarının arasından tehditvari ışıltılarla parlayan gözleriyle gülümser..  
Angel -Öyle umuyorum..

buffy araya girmiş ellerini kaldırır...

Buffy -Pekala, sanırım bir açıklama hak ediyoruz. O yer de neresiydi öyle? Yani biliyorum Wolfram&Hart, sizin eski şirketiniz ama yıkılmamış mıydı..?

angel yüzünü ona dönmüş, iç çekişle lobinin arkasına, faith’in yanına gider..

Angel -Biliyorum.. bizzat kendim yıktım..   
angel hafif bir sesle mırıldanırken faith ona bakar..  
Angel -Ben ve Connor..

gunn spike’ın tepesinde dikilen illyria’dan uzaklaşarak angel’a bir bakış atar..

Gunn -Tamam, şunu baştan alalım.. Wolfram&Hart’a girdin, Harmony’i kovdun, Hamilton’la dövüşmeye başladın..   
Buffy -Harmony mi?! Bay eski-hayaletin eski sevgilisi?!!  
willow usulca mırıldanır..  
Willow -O sadece Angel’ın sekreteri..  
Buffy -Ne??!  
Angel -Vesaire vesaire..  
Gunn -Ve sonra o ölünce, Eve’i içeride bıraktın, ve bizimle arka sokakta buluştun?!  
Angel -Evet, anlaşılmayacak bir şey yoktu!  
Faith -Öyleyse nasıl o yıkık şeytani yer reenkarne oldu, Mr.CEO?

gunn aniden hatırlamış gibi angel’a bakar..

Gunn -Daha önce de olmuştu.. Geçen sene.. Değil mi?? The Beast, Wolfram&Hart’ı yıkınca, Asıl Ortaklar yeniden eski haline dönüşmesini sağlamışlardı!

gunn kızlara bakar..

Gunn -Zaten bu şekilde oranın başına geçmiştik, Lilah gelmişti ve bize yeni, gıcır gıcır şeytani firmasını devretmişti.

angel gözlerini devirerek, başını avuçlarına eğer..

Angel -Bunu unuttuğuma inanamıyorum..  
Gunn -Evet, hadi biz neyse de, sen??  
Buffy -Angel, o yer kötü.. Sokakta yaptıklarını gördük, binlerce insan ölmüş, bütün iblisler oradan geliyor! Bir şey yapmak zorundayız.   
Willow -Evet, bu doğru.. Büyücüler Konseyi’ni gördüm, dün geceki kıyamet sırasında Wolfram&Hart’ın yakınında bulunan bütün büyücüler kara büyünün etkisinde ölmüşler.. Yani.. yani onların cesetlerini gördüm, simsiyahtılar..ve ve.. daha gencecikler..

buffy yavaşça willow’un yanına oturmuş, elini tutar.. illyria ilgiyle kızıl cadıya bakıyordur.. willow fısıldar..

Willow -Onlara yardım etmemiz gerek..

angel bakışlarında karanlık bir ifade, buffy’e döner..

Angel -Buffy, biliyorum, o yer, dünya var olduğundan beri en kahrolası karanlık yerlerden biriydi zaten.. Şuraya bak, beş yıldır onlara karşı savaşıyorum, bütün avukatlarını, çalışanlarını, Asıl Ortaklar’ın bağlantılarını, gizli iblis sosyetelerini öldürdüm, iki kez binayı yıktım, daha benden ne yapmamı bekliyorsun?!?!  
Buffy -Durdur onları!

angel lobinin arkasından fırlarken bağırır..

Angel -Yapamam! Özür dilerim ama onlar ezelden beri burdaydılar ve sonsuza dek de burada olacaklar!! Bu onların şirket politikası, kötü ol ve yaşa. Bu bir tılsımla Cehennem Ağzı’nı yıkmaya benzemiyor!

willow’un yanında oturan buffy gözlerinde inanamayan bir ifade ağzı açılmış, acı bir kahkaha atar..

Buffy -Bizim yaptığımız bu, öyle mi? Potansiyelleri öldür! Arkadaşlarını öldür! Spike’ı öldür ve dünyayı kurtar!

faith angel’ın arkasından yetişerek aralarına girer..

Faith -Tamam tamam çocuklar, kavga etmeyelim.. Hey, dışarıda tekmelenmesi gerek o kadar kötü kıçı var ama değil mi? Kendi kıçlarımızı rahat bıraksak??

gunn tüm gücüyle düşünüyormuş gibi bir ifadeyle başını oturduğu merdivenlerden angel’a kaldırır..

Gunn -Angel, mutlaka yapabileceğimiz bir şey olmalı.. Onların sonsuz olduğunu biliyorum ama siz vampir çocuklar da kazığı yiyince sonsuza dek yaşamaktan vazgeçiyorsunuz!  
Angel -O zaman söyle bana, Gunn, en az benim kadar sen de savaştın onlarla.. Bir zayıf nokta bulabildik mi? Hayır! Şirketi devralmaktan başka!

gunn başını sallar..

Gunn -Orası terk edilmişti, hiç bir çalışan yoktu.. Sadece duvarlar ve bir kaç mobilya..  
Angel -Ve dev bir yılan..  
Gunn -Ne?

angel içini çeker..

Angel -Biliyorum.. sanırım karnından yaraladım.. bodrum katında kanalizasyonlara açılan bir geçit var..   
Willow -Belki en azından o kötü şeylerin, iblislerin oradan çıkmasını engelleyebiliriz..  Yani şimdilik..

buffy onun yanında oturmuş mırıldanır..

Buffy -Sen bir şey yapabilir misin Will?  
Willow -Bilmiyorum.. yani büyüyle bir şey yapamam.. Çok riskli.. Ama belki..  
aniden sert bir ses duyulur..  
Illyria -Belki de binanın etrafındaki manyetik alanı sınırlarsanız iblisler oraya gitmekten vazgeçer..

derin sessizlikte ona dönen bakışların keyfini çıkaran illyria zafer dolu bir ifadeyle gülümser..

Illyria -Cadının söyleyeceği şey buydu, değil mi?  
Wesley -Hayır..

gözlerinde korkunç bir öfke taşıyan yaralı adam merdivenlerin başında belirmiştir.. trabzanlara tutunan elleri titriyordur.. buz gibi sesle devam eder..

Wesley -Bu Fred’in söyleyeceği bir şeydi.

o sırada spike sıçrayarak uyanır..

Spike -Ne?!!! Ne kaçırdım??!

  
**Fade to black.**

* * *

  
**Episode Information:**

**Created by: Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt**

**Written by:  dp  
Directed by: dp**

**Starring:  David Boreanaz as Angel  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyra  
J. August Richards as Charles Gunn  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
Vincent Kartheiser as Connor  
And Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg  
And Alexis Denisoff as Wesley Wyndham-Pryce**

  
*** = The content of this transcript, including the characters and the story, belongs to Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, UPN, Cnbc-e and the other owners and belongers. This is made for only fun, not for money. Everything belongs to their legal owners.**

**Tüm içerik, karakterler ve hikayeler Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, UPN, Cnbc-e’ye  ve diğer yasal temsilcilerle hak sahiplerine aittir. Sadece eğlence amaçlı olup herhangi bir kazanç elde edilmemekte, beklenmemektedir.**


	4. 6x04 The Excitation

**ANGEL: The Series*  
6.SEZON  
A dp Production**

** 6x04 – The Excitation **

  
**previously on Angel..**

İblis -Asla kazanamayacaksın. Bunu biliyorsun. Neden hala savaşıyorsun?  
Angel -Çünkü artık benim için bir farkı yok.

Illyria -Zaman.. değişti.. Sen.. başardın. Bir şey değişti.

“Vakit geldi ha?”  
“Durumu kontrol etmeliyiz..”

Angel -Spike? Konuşmak istediğin bir şey mi var?  
Spike -Tanrım, evet!  
angel arkasını dönmüş, yola devam eder..  
Angel -Buffy’i öpmedim.

Apophis -Sisss vampirlerrr... ebedi karanlıkta olmasssııı gereken vücutlarınıssss... ışıkklarla kokuyorssss...   
Angel -Ah harika. Ruhlarımız.

faith bir an hayretle buffyle bakışır...  iki korkmuş kıza bakan buffy mırıldanır..  
Buffy -Avcılar..

Ronald -Bir bölge var.. yaklaşılamayacak kadar karanlık bir güç yayıyor..  
Bir tür negatif manyetik alan olduğunu sanıyoruz.. Dün geceki kıyamette alanın etkisi bir anda binlerce katına çıktı..

iki avcı hızla avukatın peşinden koşarak bir sokak dönerler.. gunn dev bir meydanın önünde, elindeki kılıç boşta sallanarak, devasa bir binaya bakarak donakalmıştır.. buffy şaşkınlıkla binanın yanındaki uzun, mermere oyulmuş harflere bakakalır..

fred korkuyla ona bakarken wes ona bakar  
“neler oldu?” fred yavaşça ona bakarak  
“Wolfram & Hart’taydık, lilah’nın teklifini kabul ettik, ve hazırlanmak için eve döndük..”

“sen spike’la tanışmış mıydın?” fred bir an ona bakar, sonra  
“bilmem.. yüzyüze hiç gelmedik..” wes başını sallarken fred ondan tepsiyi alır, wes yine onun boynunda bir gariplik sezerken fred hızla saçlarıyla boynunu kapatır ve dikleşip odadan çıkar, wes yavaşça odayı izlerken gözkapakları ağırlaşır ve yine uykuya bırakır kendini.. dışardaysa illyra yemekleri çöpe atıyordur hızla..

Willow -Bilmiyorum.. yani büyüyle bir şey yapamam.. Çok riskli.. Ama belki..  
aniden sert bir ses duyulur..  
Illyria -Belki de binanın etrafındaki manyetik alanı sınırlarsanız iblisler oraya gitmekten vazgeçer.. Cadının söyleyeceği şey buydu, değil mi?  
Wesley -Hayır..

gözlerinde korkunç bir öfke taşıyan yaralı adam merdivenlerin başında belirmiştir.. trabzanlara tutunan elleri titriyordur.. buz gibi sesle devam eder..

Wesley -Bu Fred’in söyleyeceği bir şeydi.

** 6x04 – The Excitation **

Bir anda bütün başlar merdivene dönerken öndeki faith atılır  
“wes!”  
wesley acıdan gözlerini kapatırken faith yanına çıkmıştır bile, yavaşça onu tutar ve  
“hey.. tamam.. iyisin..”  
wes hafifçe teşekkür ederken angel da yukarı çıkmıştır, wesin kolunu tutup onu ikisi indirirlerken illyra gözlerini wesden ayırmıyordur..   
üçlü, aşağı indiklerinde ve wes yavaşça iskemlelerden birine oturduğunda gunn gülerek   
“hey dostum..”  
ve ona sarılırken wes de gülümser memnuniyetle, gunn ayrılıp ona bakar  
“sıkı dikiş olduğunu biliyordum..”  
wes gülümserken faith de hafifçe wesin sırtına vurur  
“ben de şaşırmadım..” wes başını eğer hafifçe, angel da gözleri parlayarak   
“tanrım.. öldüğünü sandık..”  
wes ona bakar ve hafifçe başını sallarken spike resepsiyon masasının üzerine yığılırcasına uzanıp wesin omzuna vurur ve  
“hey ingiliz! Sen de ölümden döndün sonunda!”  
wes hafifçe güldüğünde faith spikeı ensesinden tutup geriletir, willow da gülümseyerek  
“hey..”  
wesley ona dönüp  
“willow..” will gülümser, wes de   
“benle ilgilendiğini biliyorum.. teşekkür ederim..” will utanmış, panikle elleriyle oynarken  
“oh.. önemli değil.. yani, herkes yapardı..” wes gülümserken angel sorar  
“neler oldu wes?”  
wes bir an illyraya bakar, sonra derin bir nefes alır..

**Teaser end - Opening credits**

_CAST  
David Boreanaz as Angel  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyra  
J. August Richards as Charles Gunn  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
And Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg  
And Alexis Denisoff as Wesley Wyndham-Pryce_

**ACT I**

“Vail beni bıçakladı..” herkes ciddileşirken wes yavaşça resepsiyon masasına dayanır ve  
“o sırada Illyra geldi, ancak benim için iş işten geçmişti..” angel illyra’ya bakar bir an, sonra wese döner, wes devam ediyordur..  
“ben.. uhm.. öldükten sonra,-“ buffy hafifçe gülümser, wes de başını sallar ve  
“aslında geri dönmemi illyra sağladı..” illyra herkesin bakışları ona dönünce şaşkınlığını göstermemek adına dikleşir ve   
“anlayamadım?”  
wes sadece illyranın anlayabileceği bir soğuklukla ona bakarken mırıldanır  
“sen zaman ve boyut tanrıçasısın.. ya da öyleydin..” illyra atılır  
“hala öyle-“  
“vail de öyleydi.. en azından zamanda yetkisi vardı..” illyra wesin onu kale bile almamasıyla ona bakarken gunn mırıldanır  
“yani güç, gücü yendi öyle mi?”  
wes başını sallar ve  
“evet.. illyranın gücü vailden daha fazla.. gücünün bir kısmını ondan almış olsak bile.. ve vaili öldürmesi, özellikle de beynini parçalaması, vailin yaptıklarında bir etkiye sebep oldu..”  
faith elini kaldırarak  
“pek bilmiyorum, ancak o zaman senden başka etkiler de olmuş olmalı?”  
wes başını sallar ve  
“doğru.. mutlaka olmuştur..” wes illyraya bakar ve  
“ancak illyra zamanı geri çevirerek benim ölmememi sağladı..” iki mavi göz buz gibi birbirleriyle çarpışırken buffy şaşkınlıkla ikisini izliyordur.. willow yavaşça mırıldanır  
“wesley.. bunun olması için.. illyranın da bunu istemiş olması lazım..” angel kaşlarını kaldırarak illyraya döner, wes de ona bakıyordur, illyra dikleşerek  
“savaşçılarınızdan birinin ölmesini elbette istemezdim.. hepiniz ona değer veriyorsunuz.. benim için önemi olmadığı çok açık..”  
angel yine ortama dönerken wes illyraya bakmaya devam ediyordur.. gunn illyraya dönüp  
“hey, mavi kuş..” illyra kızgınlıkla ona döner, gunn sorar  
“o sırada başka bir şey de istedin mi?” illyra ona soğuk bir bakış atıp yine gruba dönerken angel mırıldanır  
“senin ışığın bu yüzden söndü..”  
millet karışık bakışlarla ona bakarken spike ona bakıp  
“hey!”  
angel gözlerini devirip  
“illyra zamanın değiştiğini, bir şeylerin değiştiğini söylemişti..” buffy başını sallar  
“ve o sırada bir şey oluyordu.. her ne oluyorduysa, durdu..”  
angel başını sallar, wes onlara bakıp  
“neden bahsettiğinizi bilmiyorum.. ancak etkilerden biri olabilir..”   
wes dikleşir ve hafifçe gülümseyerek  
“yukarda neler olduğunu düşünmeye vaktim oldu..” illyra huzursuzca kıpırdanırken gunn mırıldanır  
“ne olursa olsun.. hoş geldin wes..” wes başını sallar hafifçe, angel da gülümser  
“evet wes.. hoş geldin..” wes ona da teşekkür ederken faith mırıldanır  
“biz neden bahsediyorduk?” wes tatlı bir gülümseyle karşısındaki illyraya dönüp  
“manyetik alanlardan bahsediyordun değil mi illyra?” illyra başını sallar ve  
“evet, bir büyü gücü olması muhtemel.. bu da bir manyetik alan doğuracaktır..” willow hızla başını sallayıp  
“doğru!” sonra yavaşça  
“cadılar konseyiyle görüşebilirim.. gerçi, pek konsey değiller ama..”  
wes ona bakıp  
“gerçekten.. dışarısı nasıl?” gunn eliyle boşveer tarzı bir işaret yaparken  
“hiç iç açıcı değil.. geçen seneki karanlık L.A.’i gündüz formuna sokup üçle çarp..” wes yüzünü buruştururken buffy yavaşça  
“ve üstüne bir de avcıları ekle..” angel ve wes ona dönerler, buffy rahatsızca gülümserken gunn onlara bakıp  
“şu olayı bir daha alabilir miyim?” faith ona bakar ve  
“dünyada bir çok potansiyel avcı var biliyorsun.. normal düzende B veya ben ölürsek, onlardan ikisi avcı olurlardı..” gunn başını sallarken faith gülümser  
“willow geçen sene bir büyü yaptı ve tüm potansiyellere avcı gücü verdi..” willow yumuşak bir sesle  
“ancak bu dünyada şu anda bir sürü avcı var anlamına gelmiyor..” buffy başını sallayarak   
“bir tehlikeyle karşılaştıklarında, veya avcıyı gerektiren bir durum olduğunda, içlerindeki güç tetikleniyor..” gunn onlara bakıp  
“yani kızlar daha güçlü, daha kendine güvenli, ama sebebini bilmiyorlar?” faith başını sallar ve  
“burdaki kızlar da minik çaplı kıyameti görünce, tetiklenmiş olmalılar..” angel ona bakar, buffy cevaplar  
“iki kız bulduk.. ve daha fazlası da olmalı..” willow üzüntüyle  
“şu an çok korkuyor olmalılar..”   
parmaklarını sayan spike şarkı söylercesine mırıldanır  
“onları toplamaaalıyız..” buffy başını sallarken willow mırıldanır  
“gidiyoor...” millet ona bakıp ‘ne gidiyor?’ diyemeden spike gene sırıtarak yere yığılır, angel gözlerini devirirken faith gülümser, gunn da gülerek  
“adam çocuk oldu..” wes yavaşça spikeı işaret edip  
“nesi var?” angel ilerleyip spike’ı paltosundan yakalayıp kaldırırken spike bağırır  
“heey!! Çek ellerini!”  
angel onu bırakınca spike gene yere yapışır, buffy gülümseyerek ilerler ve  
“spike, kalk hadi..” spike onun sesini duyunca başını kaldırır ve   
“buffy?”  
buffy gülümser ve angella bakışırlar, ikisi eğilip spikeı iki kolundan yakalar ve doğrulturlarken spike hafif bir kahkaha atar neşeyle, angel gözlerini devirir..  
faith onlardan başını çevirip  
“ben acıktım, buralarda yemek var mı G?” gunn başını sallayıp  
“karşıda bir restaurant var.. ama hala açıklar mı bilmiyorum..” willow çantasını alıp faithe döner ve  
“belki ben halledebilirim bir şeyler..” faith de başını sallar ve ikisi kapıdan dışarı çıkarken bodrumda bir cızzz duyulur ve sağ taraftaki ışıklar söner.. gunn iskemlesinden doğrulan wesi oturtup  
“ben bakarım..” wes başını sallar ve gunn bodruma giderken illyra da doğrulup onu takip eder, wes yavaşça  
“illyra..”  
gunn ve illyra wese dönerler, gunn biraz bekler, sonra bodrum kapısını açar, içeri girer ve arkasından kapatırken illyra sessizce wese bakıyordur..  
wes yavaşça doğrulur ve hafifçe gülümseyerek ona bakar  
“teşekkür ederim..” illyra mavi gözlerinde hayretle ona bakarken wes yavaşça   
"vailin odasında yaptıkların için.."  
illyra ona bakmaya devam ederken wes buz gibi bir sesle ilerler  
"ama yukarda yaptıklarının benim için işkenceden farkı yoktu illyra.."  
illyranın ağzı açılır, ses çıkmaz, kapanırken wes ona bakıp  
"ne düşünüyordun? beni yalanlarla yaşatmayı mı?"  
illyra kendine gelip  
"nasıl anladın?"  
wes tiksinerek ona bakar  
"fredin vücuduna, sahte ruhuna da sahip olabilirsin.. ama farkınızı anlayabiliyorum illyra.." illyra ona bakarken wes yavaşça  
“farkınızı anlamak çok zordu..” wes kırgın bir ifadeyle  
“özellikle gerçekle yalanı ayırmamın zor olduğu bir anda..” illyra dikleşirken wes ona bakar  
“illyra, ben sana en ayık halimde bile bana yalan söylememen konusunda seni uyarmıştım..” wesin bakışları soğurken  
“bunu bana nasıl yaparsın?” illyra nefretle  
“yalan söylememi sen istedin!”  wes ona bakıp  
“ölüyordum!” illyra soğuk bir kahkahayla  
“ben ölmüyor muydum???” wes hayretle ona bakar, illyra aynı soğuklukla  
“o ölmüyor muydu?” wes derin bir nefes alıp  
“orda yaşananlar önemli dğeil.. ancak burda yaptıkların affedilemez illyra..”   
illyra ona bakar  
“sizlerin affına ihtiyacım yok..” wes kızgınlıkla  
“illyra, ilgin için teşekkür ederim, ancak bir daha bana böyle bir oyun kurma!” wes ona bakıp  
“bana yardım etmek istiyorsun ama beni nasıl yaraladığının farkında değil misin?” illyra rahatsızca bakışlarını kaçırırken wes ona bakar  
“yoksa bunu bilerek mi yapıyorsun?” illyra hızla ona bakar, wes de cevap bekleyen gözlerle ona bakarken faithin sesi duyulur  
“açlıktan birbirinizi mi yiyorsunuz?”

**ACT II**

wesley kapıdan girenleri görebildiği halde kımıldamaz.. illyria, hala sorusunu cevapsız bırakarak, yüzü son derece yakınında, mavi gözleri sabitlenmiş, ona bakıyordur..

ve sonra çok garip bir şey olur.. mavi saçları omuzlarından boynuna dökülmüş ince, uzun tanrıça, siyah deriyle kaplanmış elini kaldırır.. ayakta ancak masaya tutunarak durabilen genç adamın tam kalbinin üzerine yaklaştırır.. eli dokunmadığı halde göğsünde yanan bir şey hissedebilen wesley en ufak bir kasını oynatmadan mırıldanır..

Wesley -Ne yapıyorsun?  
illyria başı yana eğilmiş, hipnotize edercesine ona dikilen, iri, gök rengi gözlerini kırpmadan cevaplar..  
Illyria -Duyuyorum.

kapıda faith kaşları kalkmış, willow’la bakışır.. genç kadın aniden endişelenmiş gibi görünüyordur, hafifçe faith’in kolundan tutarak mırıldanır..

Willow -Şu-şunu durdursan iyi olacak..

faith ikiletmeden elindeki torbaları willow’un kucağına boşaltmış, basamaktan zıplayarak neşeyle wesley’e saldırır, hafif fakat etkili bir darbeyle geriye iteler..

Faith -Heyy, hey yey! 

faith bir elini wesley’nin omzuna atmış bir yandan gülüyor, bir yandan da onu iyice geriye çekiyordur.. mavi fred’e bir bakış atar..

Faith -Hey, İlly, bak seninle pek konuşma fırsatım olmadı ama kendi iyiliğin için bu cici adamı rahat bırak olur mu?  
   
illyria çoktan elini indirmiş, işi bozulmuş gibi bir ifadeyle bakışlarını avcıya çevirir.. tek kelime etmeden tekrar wesley’e bir bakış atar, sonra arkasını döner..

faith yüzünde 32 sıkılı dişlerden bir gülücük, bir yandan bakışlarıyla merdivenlerden yukarı çıkan tanrıçayı takip ediyor, bir yandan hala yandan sarıldığı wesley’i omzundan sarsıyordur..

Faith -Pek konuşkan bir tip değil ha. İkinizin arasındaki bu gerilim de ne? Sen iyi misin, büyük adam?

willow üzüntülü gözlerle lobi masasının arkasından onlara bakar ve bir kucak dolusu yiyecek paketini yığarken wesley bakışlarını yerden kaldırmaya çalışarak başını sallar..

Wesley -Ben.. ben iyiyim.. sadece fazla yorgunum sanırım.   
Faith -Hey, ben anlarım. Zamanında çok komadan kalkmışlığım var.

wesley hafifçe gülümser.. faith onun ayakta durabildiğine karar verince omzunu bırakır.. willow masanın arkasından cesaret verircesine gülümser..

Willow -Yemek yemelisin. Ne kadar şanslısın ki bizde var.   
iki çeşit salata kabını kaldırır..  
Willow -Gördün mü? Organik bir şeyler bulabileceğimizi biliyordum.

wesley hala yüzünde hafif bir gülümseme, hafifçe kaşları kalkmış masadaki küçük yiyecek paketi dağına bakar..

Wesley -Evet, sanırım şanslıyız denebilir..   
Faith -Oh, biz sadece.. fazlasıyla açtık.

wesley masadakilere bakar..

Wesley -Yemek iyi bir fikir olabilir. İkinizin de mutfağın yerini bildiğinizi sanıyorum..  
willow masaya yaydıklarını toplamaya çalışır..  
Willow -Evet, orada yemek yerine bir takım büyüler yapıyor olsak da.  
Faith -Tamamdır, ben önden gidiyorum.

faith yiyeceklerin bir kısmını kucaklayarak içeri doğru giderken willow elinde bir sebze kabı, bakışlarını wesley’e kaldırır..

Willow -Wesley.. senin için işler zor gidiyor, biliyorum.. Ama duyman gereken bir kaç şey var.. onun hakkında.

wesley başını kaldırır.. gözleri hayret ve dikkatle dolmuş, ciddi yüzlü kızıl cadıyı dinliyordur..

Wesley -Illyria hakkında mı?

willow başını sallar..

Willow -Evet.. Ben.. son zamanlarda olan biten hakkında bir çok şey biliyorum sayılır.. Yani demek istediğim, sizin onu nasıl etkisiz hale getirmeye çalıştığınızı.. içinden enerjisini çıkardığınızı gördüm.. Ama bunun dışında çok çok şey var..

wesley masanın üzerinden eğilmiş, bakışlarını avuçlarından onun gözlerine kaldırır..

Wesley -Illyria’nın güçlerini hala çözemediğimizin farkındayım.. Astral boyutta fazlasını mı öğrendin?

willow neşesiz, hafif bir gülüşle mırıldanır..

Willow -Heh, fazlası yerine.. ürkütücü, ürpertici ve karanlık İblis Çağı’nın küçük bir bölümüyle ilgilendim denebilir..

faith ikinci parti için tekrar yiyecekleri kucaklamış giderken lobi masasına dayanmış, ayakta duran wesley, karşısındaki willow’a düşünceli, ciddi bir bakış atar..

Wesley -Seni dinlemeye hazırım.. biraz toparlanır toparlanmaz..

yavaş yavaş batmış akşam güneşinin alacakaranlığındaki avludan angel çıkarken willow hafifçe anlı kırışmış, başını sallar..

Willow -Önemli değil.. sana anlatacağım. Sadece, dikkatli olman için uyarmak istedim, hepsi bu.

faith kucağındaki yığının bir kısmını willow’un açık kollarına boşaltırken angel yanlarına yaklaşmış, wes’e bakar..

Angel -Bir sorun mu var?  
Wesley -Willow, bize Illyria hakkında biraz bilgi verebileceğini söylüyor..

tepelerindeki lamba sonunda titreşmeyi bırakıp sağlam ışık vermeye başlar.. arkasından gunn bodrum kapısından gelir..

Gunn -Bu iyi haber işte. En sonunda bir şeyler öğrenebileceğiz demek ki.

angel iç çekerek kollarını masaya dayar..  
Angel -Hala kuşkum var.

wesley, tepesinde duvara yaslanmış gunn, ona bakar..  
Wesley -Spike nasıl?

angel hafifçe omuz silker..

Angel -Eh.. bilmiyorum, iyi sayılır.. bir türlü yere basamaması dışında. Bir de çimenlerle konuşuyor. Onu dışarıda bıraktım. Belki biraz temiz hava iyi gelir.  
Ona zehrin acı vereceğini söylemiştim.

angel wes’e bakar..  
Angel -Garip, tıslayan bir yaratıktı. Kendine süslü isimler vermeyi seviyor.  
wesley başını sallar..  
Wesley -Araştırmayı yaparız.

gunn telefonun yanındaki kartlara uzanmış, hımmlar..  
Gunn -Yani o dışarıda, Buffy’le birlikte.

angel elindeki kağıtları dikleştirerek masaya vurur..  
Angel -Evet.

wesley gunn’la bakışır..  
Wesley -Ve sen de..? İyisin.  
gunn samimiyetle omzuna vurur..  
Gunn -Harika gözüküyorsun, dostum.

angel kağıtları bırakmış, başını kaldırır, sahte bir neşeyle güler..

Angel -Evet.. neden gözükmeyeyim ki? Yani karnım hala delik ve aç bir iblis benim ruhumdan beslenmeye kalktı ve tabi bir kaç ofis parçaladım ama evet, çok iyiyim.

angel bir an durur, dediklerini düşünür, sonra bakışları ölümden dönmüş gunn ve wesley’e dönerek bu defa gerçekten gülümser..

Angel -Aslında uzun zamandır bu kadar iyi olmamıştım.

gunn rahatça arkasına yaslanmış, yüzünde bir gülümseme bakışlarını otelde gezdirir..

Gunn -Ben buna eve dönmek derim.. Ya da cehenneme.. Ama iyileri hatırlayalım değil mi?  
Wesley -Evet.. burada sayamayacağımız kadar güzel şey de oldu..

angel gunn’ın masaya bıraktığı kartları eline alır.. en üsteki isme bakar.. baş parmağı hafifçe cordelia’nın isminin üzerinde gezinirken mırıldanır..

Angel -Onu gerçekten özlüyorum..

angel hafifçe gözlerini kaldırır.. wesley ve gunn’a bakar.. wesley bakışlarını masadaki bir noktaya sabitlemiş, başını kaldırmıyordur.. gunn hafif bir iç çeker..

Gunn -Burada en son hep beraber olduğumuza inanmıyorum..  
wesley mırıldanır..  
Wesley -Evet..

angel aniden yüzü kararmış, mırıldanır..  
Angel -Umarım Lorne iyidir.. Ona nasıl ulaşacağımı bilmiyorum.. ulaşmalı mıyım onu da bilmiyorum..  
Gunn -Oğlun nasıl Angel?

wesley başını kaldırır..

Wesley -Oh.. Connor geri mi döndü?  
Angel -Hamilton’u yenmeme yardım etti.. evet. Tekrar evine yolladım. Dün gece otele döndüğümüzde onu aramaya çalıştım, ama telefonlar işlemiyordu.

gunn geri sandalyesinde öne kaykılmış, kırmızı telefonun ahizesini kontrol ederek kaldırır, angel’a uzatır..

Gunn -Hey, ama sabah bir çağrı aldık değil mi? Bak.. çalışıyor. Neden şimdi yine denemiyorsun?

angel bakışlarını kaldırmış hafif bir bakış atar.. onun bakışlarının avluya açılan kapıda gezindiğini gören gunn geri telefonu kapatır..

Gunn -Anladım.. Ama eninde sonunda anlatmak zorunda kalacaksın, bunu biliyorsun..  
Angel -Biliyorum.. Ama şimdi kimsede bunu kaldıracak gücün kaldığını sanmıyorum. Gece, yine denerim..  
Wesley -Connor’un kendi başının çaresine bakabildiğine eminim.. Endişelenme Angel.

angel başını sallar ve hala huzursuzca telefona bakarken içerden faith’in sesi duyulur..

Faith -Hey! Melek takımı! Hepiniz beslenemeyecek kadar ölü müsünüz yoksa bütün sandviçler bana mı kalıyor?

gunn sırıtarak ayağa kalkar..  
Gunn -Kimilerine göre ölmüş olabilirim ama mide hala çalışıyor.

masadaki ikili gülümserken willow’un sesi işe karışır..  
Willow -Hayvan kanımız da var! Vampir-diyettekiler için söylüyorum!

wesley de masadan kalkar..  
Wesley -Biz de katılsak iyi olacak gibi..  
Angel -Evet.. Wesley..

angel’ın sesiyle wesley döner, ona bakar.. angel elindeki kartları yerine bırakmış, gözlerinde karışık bir ifade parlıyordur..

Angel -Eğer.. 48 saat önce olsaydı.. bunu söyleyeceğimi sanmazdım. Hatta İtalya’ya telefon açtığın için seni o bıçakla deşen ben bile olabilirdim.

kehanetinden vazgeçmiş ruhlu vampir, başını kaldırmış ona bakıyordur..

Angel -Ama şimdi..  Teşekkürler.

wesley hafifçe gülümser..

Wesley -Ben bir şampiyonu kurtarmak için ne gerekiyorsa onu yaptım.  
   
\-----

Bahçe..  
“hmmm.... ama bunlara su dökülmemiş...”  
banktaki buffy gözlerini devirerek çiçeklere eğilmiş konuşan spikeı izliyordur.. yavaşça  
“spike..” spike ona bakar, buffy eliyle banka vurup  
“buraya gel.. hadi..” spike ona bakar gene, buffy gülümser  
“merak etme bir şey olmaz.. hadi..” spike yavaşça ona ilerler ve yanına oturur, buffy gülümser  
“aferin.. güneş batana kadar da bir daha o kadar açığa çıkma lütfen..” spike başını sallar uysalca, ikisi bir an sessizlikte otururlar, sonra spike gözleri havada,  
“buffyyy...” buffy başını ona çevirir  
“hım?” spike hala bakışları batmak üzere olan güneşin doldurduğu gökyüzünde, ağzı açık, mırıldanır  
“orası nasıldı?” buffy bir an orasıyla nereyi kasdettiğini anlamaya çalışıp gökyüzüne bakar, sonra anlar  
“oh.. iyiydi.. insanlar bize iyi davrandılar..” spike ona bakar, buffy gülümser  
“bir pedro vardı, görmen lazım, resmen dawn’ın koruyucu meleği gibi..” spike gözlerini kısar, buffy gülümser  
“ama onun için esas çocuk sensin..” spike da başını sallayıp önüne döner, buffy yavaşça mırıldanır  
“immortal’la da aramda bir şey yoktu..” spike sessizce ‘hıhımmm’ tarzı başını sallar, buffy ona bakıp  
“spike..” spike ona bakar, buffy ona bakar bir an, sonra gülümser  
“yok bir şey.. hadi içeri gidelim.. yeteri kadar hava aldın mı?” spike başını sallar ve kalkar, buffy de onun arkasından ilerler, ikisi içeri girerler..

içerde, ayaklarını sehpaya dayayarak yemek kutusuna eğilmiş gunn onları görünce resepsiyonu işaret eder  
“yemekleriniz orda..” buffy başını sallayıp resepsiyona giderken spike kanepeye çöker, o sırada angel ve wes de mutfaktan çıkıp içecekleri sehpaya bırakırlarken faith ve will de arkalarından gelir, herkes bir yerlere çökerken spike yemek yemek için çubukları inceliyordur, gunn mırıldanır  
“waow.. eski günlerdeki gibi..” wes de gülümserken angel mırıldanır  
“eksiklerimiz olsa da..” buffy ona bakar, angel hafifçe gülümser ve  
“yine de birlikteyiz..” faith öbür taraftan gülümser ve  
“noel ruhu..” gunn hafif bir kahkaha atarken will gülümseyerek  
“burası gerçekten çok güzel..” yemeğini inceleyen wes mırıldanır  
“evet biz de seviyoruz.. büyük olması işimize yarıyor..” gunn gülerek   
“evet, sapık ve hasta bir adama dönüştüğümüzde güzeldi!” wes bir an hüzünlenir, ancak gülümser, buffy şaşkınlıkla  
“sapık adam?” angel gülümseyerek  
“wes ve gunn biraz vahşi davranışlarda bulunmuşlardı da.. bulaşıcı bir şeydi.. ve sadece erkeklere etki ediyordu..” faith mırıldanır  
“neye karşı?” gunn gülümser  
“kızlara karşı..” faith ona yumruğunu gösterir, wes mırıldanır  
“bize fiziksel güçle karşı koyamayacak birine saldırmıştık..” willow anlamıştır, üzüntüyle  
“fred..”  
wes başını sallar.. o anda, ona cevapmışçasına illyra lobiye girer, ve ortada oturmuş, yemek yiyen gruba bakar.. kimseden bir ses çıkmayınca willow ürkerek kalkar ve bir kutuyu alıp  
“oh.. nerde olduğunu bilmediğimiz için çağıramadık.. yemek ister misin?” illyra sessizce willowu süzer ve cevap vermeden yanından geçer, willow elinde kutuyla diğerlerine döner, gunn omzunu silkerken angel kutuyu önüne bırakıp kalkar ve  
“ben dışarı çıkıyorum..”  
faith ona bakıp  
“nereye?”  
angel montunu giyerken  
“bir kontrol edeyim ortalığı.. ayrıca... biraz alışveriş yapayım...” faith başını sallayıp yemeğine dönerken buffy kalkar  
“ben de geleyim..” spike buffye bakar, angel da buffye bakarken buffy montunu giyiyordur  
“ortalığı öğrenmem lazım.. faith biliyor yine de yolunu.. ben hiç bilmiyorum..” angel başını sallar, spike kanepede uzanırken el sallar onlara, angel gözlerini devirip buffye beraber dışarı çıkar, illyra sessizce resepsiyonu inceliyordur..

**ACT III**

Wes kağıtları toplayıp resepsiyona vurarak hizaya sokar ve karşısındaki willowla faithe bakar  
“evet.. baştan başlayın lütfen..”  
arkadaki gunn wese bakıp  
“dostum, inan uzuun ve süprizlerle dolu bir yolculuğa çıkacaksın..”   
wes gülümser ve  
“daha yeni öyle bir yolculuk yaptım, bünyem kaldırır sanıyorum..” faith de güldüğünde wes willowa döner ve  
“pekala.. faith ve buffy benim ricam üzerine geldiler, burayı biliyorum.. sen nerde devreye girdin?” willow başını sallayarak wesin karşısındaki iki iskemleden birine oturur ve sakince  
“buffy ve faithle özel bir iletişim kurabiliyorum.. Sizlerin bir şeylerle uğraştığınızı zaten biliyordum, ancak buffy ve faith’ten yayılan güçlerle sizinkiler çok yakındı, ben de bir bakayım dedim..” faith gülerek  
“o gelmese inan hala dövüşüyor olurduk..” wes de gülümser ve  
“teşekkürler willow.. ben her ne kadar yardımcı olamasam da..” öbür taraftaki gunn dikleşerek yüzünde büyük bir ciddiyetlikle  
“wes? Bunu gerçekten söylemiyorsun değil mi?” wes ona bakar, gunn hafif bir kızgınlıkla ayağa kalkıp  
“dostum, seni öldün sandık! Geri gelmen yeterli!” wes başını sallarken faith wese döner ve kaşını kaldırır  
“G haklı wes.. bir kere de biz iş yaparken sen yat, ne olacak..” wes gülümser dayanamayıp, willow gözleri büyümüş, araya girer  
“acaba konsey nasıl?” wes ona bakar, ve düşünceli bir yüzle  
“bilmiyorum.. onların bu olanlardan haberi olmuş mudur-“  
“giles aradı, biliyorlar..” wes faithe başını sallar ve  
“ancak bize pek faydaları olacağını sanmıyorum..” wes üçüne bakar ve  
“dışarda neler oluyor?”

\-----

Los Angeles sokakları..  
Bir bina yanarken iftaiye ekipleri onu söndürmeye çalışıyor, çoktan yağmalanmış dükkanların önünde dükkan sahipleri sigortacılarla kavga ediyorlardır..

Angel gözlerini kısmış, gecenin çöktüğü sokaklardaki paniği izlerken buffy sessizce yanında duruyordur..   
Birkaç genç bağırarak yanlarından koşarak geçerlerken buffy yerdeki iblis parçalarına bakarak tiksinmiş bir sesle  
“tanrım..”  
Angel sessizce yürümeye devam eder ve ateşin aydınlattığı sokağı geçerler.. Buffy arkasından sessiz, ama dikkatli, onu takip ediyordur.. Karanlık sokakta angel bir anda durunca buffy ona çarpar ve fısıldar  
“ne oldu?”  
angel şişştleyerek onu susturur ve kenara kaydırır, buffy dikkat kesilmiş, çevresini izlerken angel hızla havaya uçar ve 20-25 metre öteye iner, buffy arkasından gözlerini devirerek  
“bunu yapmanızdan nefret ediyorum..” ancak angel onu duymamış, duysa da belli etmeden hızla ilerlerken buffy gözlerini kısarak onu takip eden birilerini gördüğünde ilerler..  
angel onların takip ettiğini bilen bir şekilde hızla koşarken arkalarındakiler de koşmaya başladığında buffy kendi kendine neler olduğunu sorar ve o da koşmaya başlar, üç grup da sağa saptıklarında buffy angelın çıkmaz sokağa saptığını anlamıştır, ancak onu takip edenler aralarında konuşuyorlardır  
“nereye gitti?!”  
buffy de çvresine bakacakken angel arkasına iner, buffy hızla ona dönüp  
“kim bunlar?!” angel onu omzundan tutup ikisi yavaşça ilerlerken mırıldanır  
“bilmiyorum.. ama peşime birinin takılmasından hoşlanmam..”  
buffy de başını sallarken angel ortaya çıkar ve  
“pekala, burdayım..”  
grup ona döndüğünde buffynin ağzı açılır..

\-----

“dışarsı berbat dostum..” faith başını sallar ve  
“ben senin neyi sorduğunu biliyorum..” wes ona bakar, faith diğer iskemleye oturup ciddi bir yüzle  
“bir: iblisler hala sokaklarda.. iki: insanlar kaçıyorlar, ancak kaçacak yerleri yok.. üç: willowun büyüsü sadece bize zaman kazandırıyor, iblisler hala gelebilir..” wes ciddi bir yüzle başını sallar, gunn devam eder  
“bitmedi.. dört: boyutların arasındaki kilidi bozduğumuz için devamlı her yerde portal açılıyor..” willow wese döner ve  
“beş: cadılar ürkmüş.. ve burda pek gücü olan da yok..” faith devam eder  
“altı: burdaki avcılar uyanıyorlar..” gunn gülümser ve ellerini birleştirip  
“ve yedi: W&H yeniden kuruldu..”  
wes başını sallar ve arkasına yaslanır, uzun süren bir sessizlikten sonra onlara bakar ve yavaşça  
“tam beklediğim gibi...”

\-----

“kızlar?”  
angel da şaşırmış, onlara bakarken kızlar korkuyla angela bakıyorlardır.. buffy yavaşça ilerler ve  
“hey, yavaş..” kızlardan biri elindeki sopayı ona kaldırırken  
“yaklaşma!” angel sakinleştirici bir sesle araya girer  
“neden beni takip ediyordunuz?” kızlar cevap vermezler, buffy dikleşir  
“avcılar..” üç kızdan biri atılır  
“hey! Sen nerden biliyorsun?!” buffy ona bakar ve  
“sen nerden biliyorsun?” kız cevap vermediğinde buffy angela döner ve  
“uyanıyorlar..” angel tekrar üç genç kıza bakar.. demin buffye bağıran kahverengi saçlı, uzun boylu bir kızla, yanında sopayı hala sımsıkı kavramış, yeşil gözlü, saçları sarıya çalan diğer kızın arkasında sessizce olanları izleyen siyah saçlı kıza bakar ve  
“hey.. iyi misin?” kız sessizce ona bakar ve  
“sen.. sen de onlardansın..” angel başını sallar  
“tamam..” buffy girer araya ve  
“kızlar.. bakın, size açıklamamız gereken şey..” kahverengi saçlı kız atılır  
“avcılar ve vampirler mi? Sağol biliyoruz!” buffy ona döner ve bezginlikle  
“adın ne senin?” kız dikleşip  
“carrie..” buffy carrie’ye bakar ve  
“pekala carrie.. bunları nerden bildiğini bilmiyorum, ama madem biliyorsun, yardıma ihtiyacınız var, bunu da biliyor olmalısın..” buffy diğer kızlara döner ve  
“çevremizde büyük bir olay dönüyor, ve iblisler önce sizlere saldıracaktır..” siyah saçlı kız angelı gösterir  
“onun gibi mi?” angel feryat eder  
“ben kötü değilim!” buffy gülümser ve kızlara dönüp  
“o kötü değil, ve size saldırmıyordu.. siz bizi takip ettiniz..” diğer kız mırıldanır  
“ama ondan bir şey yayılıyor..” buffy başını sallar  
“biliyorum.. çünkü o bir vampir..” kızların bakışları angelı tekrar süzerken angel dikleşip rahatsızca kıpırdanır, buffy kızların dikkatini kendine çeker  
“aileleriniz nerde?”  
carrie yavaşça  
“bilmiyoruz.. biz okuldaydık..” buffy başını sallar ve gülümser  
“tamam.. her şey iyi olacak..”   
carrie sessizce beklerken buffy diğer kızlara döner ve  
“sizin adlarınız nedir?” sarışın kız yavaşça   
“ben jen.. o da julie..” buffy gülümser  
“kardeş misiniz?” julie başını sallar  
“hayır.. ama iyi arkadaşız..” buffy başını sallar, carrie sorar  
“sen kimsin?” buffy yorgunca gülümser  
“avcıyım..”

\-----

ay ve yıldızların parıltısı los angeles’ın ortasındaki bir otelin camlarında titreşir..  
hyperion..   
lobiden ciddi bir yüzle gunn, faith ve willow’la konuşan wesley’nin mırıltısı geliyordur.. spike yerinden kalkmış, kapının dışındaki balkonda dikilen illyria’nın yanına gelir.. kollarını parmaklıklara dayayarak mavi tanrıçaya bakar..

Spike -Eh.. son zamanlarda kayan bir yıldız gördün mü?

illyria dik başını çevirerek iri gözleriyle ona bir bakış atar, sonra tekrar kımıltısız gözlerini geceye çevirir..

Illyria -Atmosferinizin dışındaki diyarlarla ilgilenmiyorum.  
spike pıfftlayarak başını göğe çevirir..  
Spike -Hah, neden ilgilenesin ki? Bu dünyaya sahiptin, değil mi?  
illyria ilk kez mutlu görünen bir gülümsemeyle ona bakar..  
Illyria -Bu doğru.

vampir ve tanrıçanın arasında bir süre sessizlik olur.. illyria bakışlarını hiç çevirmeden konuşur..

Illyria - Organizmana giren yabancı bileşiklerin etkisinden çıkmışsın.  
Spike -Ne?!  
Illyria -Zehir.  
Spike -Oh.. o demek.   
spike koluna bakarak başını çevirir..  
Spike -Evet.. O yaşlı sürüngen beni iyi salladı doğrusu.

illyria aniden tüm vücuduyla ona döner..

Illyria -İkinizde de. Anlamadığım şeyler var. Beni rahatsız ediyorsunuz.

spike biraz gerilemiş, ellerini kaldırır..  
Spike -Peki. Tamam. Açıklayalım. Dövüşecek miyiz? Kahrolasıca ikiniz de kim?  
Illyria -Sen. O. Ruhlu vampirler. Sizin gibi fütursuz yaratıkların neden vicdanlarınıza ihtiyaç duyduğunu anlayamıyorum.   
Spike -Hey, Angel lanetlenmişti. Onun seçimi değildi.

illyria bir adım yaklaşır, başını çevirir..

Illyria -Ama bu senin seçimindi. O lider vampir de bir çok kere ruhunu kaybetmesine rağmen geri almayı seçti. İkiniz de insanlığınıza yaklaşabilmek için elinizden gelen herşeyi yapıyorsunuz.

spike homurdanır..  
Spike -Eh, bu doğru, çünkü..

illyria onun lafını keser..  
Illyria -Sizler aşağılık ırklarsınız. İnsanları herşeyden çok lanetlersiniz. Ölümsüz hayatınız onların ölümlülüğüne bağlıdır. Ama gene de onlara yardım ediyorsunuz.

spike hafiften sinirlenmeye başlayarak kaşlarını kaldırmış, bakışlarını ona diker..   
Spike -Çünkü bu doğru olan. Konuşmamızı hatırlıyorsun değil mi?? İyi ve kötü? Doğru ve yanlış? Bira ve süt??  
Illyria -Kalbiniz ve ruhunuz onların yaşamlarına bağlı. Ve ona aşık olabiliyorsunuz. Bir Avcıya..

spike ağzı açık bir an bakar, sonra ağzını kapar..

Spike -Oh.. oh demek buydu. Buffy.  
Illyria -O buraya geldiğinden beri hayatın iki kere tehlikeye girdi. İkisinde de onu andın.

spike’ın sesi alçalır..  
Spike -Benim düşüncelerimi mi okuyorsun?

illyria arkasını dönmüş, balkondan bahçeye inen merdivenlere doğru yürümeye başlar.. soğuk, katı sesi ise arkasından duyuluyordur..

Illyria -Yapmama gerek yok. Zayıf bedenin her hücresiyle duygularını yayıyor. Onunla dolusun.  
spike arkasından yetişmiş, onu kolundan çevirerek anlından şakaklarına doğru mavileşen donuk yüzüne bakar..  
Spike -Oh, tamam. Ama gene de, benim düşüncelerimi mi okuyorsun?!

illyria başını yana yatırmış, gözlerini kısarak gülümser..  
Illyria -Önderinin düşünceleri konusunda endişelisin.

spike aniden dişleri sıkılmış, onun kolunu bırakır..

Spike -Angel, benim önderim falan değil! Ve Buffy hakkında ne düşündüğü beni zerre kadar ilgilendirmiyor!

illyria başını önce siyah gökyüzüne, sonra bahçeye sonra tekrar ruhlu vampirin yüzüne çevirerek gözlerini sabitler..

Illyria -O aşkı tatmış. Avcıyla. Bedenleri fizikselden öte bir bağla bağlanmış.   
Spike -Pekala kes şunu. Daha fazlasını duymak istemiyorum.  
illyria gerileyen spike’a doğru bir adım atar..  
Illyria -Sen de aynısını denemişsin. Ama sizin geçmişlerinizde aynı bağlanmayı göremiyorum.   
Spike -Sana KES şunu dedim, duydun mu??!  
o, açık mavi gözleri vampirde, başını eğer..  
Illyria -Aşağılanmışsın. Aşağılamasına izin vermişsin. Ruhun bu yüzden mi var?

spike aniden illyria’ya saldırarak onu geri iteler, tanrıça savaşçı, bir an saçları savrularak bir kaç adım geride durur, sonra hızla geri dönerek bir tekme atar.. spike balkondan uçarak mermer masanın üzerinden bahçeye çakılır.. elleri ıslak çimenlere tutunarak doğrulmaya çalışırken düştüğü yerden bağırır..

Spike -Sana ne demeli, bayan mavi prenses? Oh, büyük kötü kalpli tanrıça, insanlardan o kadar nefret ediyor, fakat iş aşık olmaya gelince, sevdiği adamın hayatını kurtarmak için zamanı bile değiştirmeye tenezzül ediyor!

illyria’nın iri mavi gözleri aniden spike’ın başucunda belirir.. spike yattığı yerden kımıldayamadan ona bakakalır..

Illyria -Anlamsız şeyler söylüyorsun.  
spike ağzındaki kanı silerek ona gülümser..  
Spike -Öyle mi yapıyorum? Öyleyse neden Wesley’i kurtardın? Neden hatta o kahrolasıca yerdeydin?  
illyria ayın ışığı kırmızılı siyahlı derisinde parlarken bakışlarını siyah deri ceketinin içinde yatan vampire indirir..

Illyria -Onun yaşamı benim elimde değildi.  
Spike -Ama onu geri getirdin değil mi? Bilinçli veya bilinçsiz. Bir şeyleri durdurdun. Bana olanları bile değiştirdin.

illyria geriye çekilerek ayaklarının üzerinde dikilir.. spike dirseklerinin üzerinde doğrularak ayağa kalkar..

Spike -Sen istediğin kadar zavallı-yaratıklar konuşmasını yapabilirsin fakat ben de boşlukları okurum, tatlım. Sizin bağınız da fizikselden öte bir şey.

illyria şimdi onunla aynı hizaya gelmiş vampirle bakışır..

Illyria -Dile getirdiklerin çok saçma düşünceler. Kastettiğin duygusal bağlanmayı bile anlamam mümkün değil.  
o ise gözünü kırpmadan karşılık verir..  
Spike -Biz buna aşk diyoruz, pet. Damarlarımızda akan duygu bu.  
Illyria -Ben damarlarımı kullanmıyorum.  
spike ellerini açar..  
Spike -Her neyse! Belki de daha çok insana bakmayı denemelisin. Geldiklerinden beri avcıları ve cadıyı süzdüğünün farkında değilim sanma. Ama bu şekilde onların zayıflıklarını bulamazsın. Bizi anlamak mı istiyorsun? Öyleyse bizlerden biri olmalısın.

tanrıça yüzünde beliren alaycı ve zalim gülümsemeyi gizlemez..

Illyria -Neden bu dünyanın bir parçası olmak isteyeyim ki?  
spike burnunu kırıştırmış yavaş yavaş beliren bir sırıtmayla cevaplar..  
Spike- Çünkü Wesley’nin ne düşündüğünü merak ediyorsun.

illyria düşünceleri değerlendiriyormuş gibi bir süre kıpırtısız ve sessiz kalırken spike alçak bir gülüşle arkasını dönmüş, banka doğru yürür, bir iç çekerek oturur.. bir süre sonra mavi saçlı fred, ince boynunu çevirerek vampire bakar.. sert uzun adımlarla yanına gelerek ne yaptığına bakar, sonra yanına oturur.. spike onun hareketlerini taklit etmesine bakarak hafifçe gülümser, sonra mırıldanır..

Spike -Eh.. Bana onun ne düşündüğünü söyleyecek misin?  
illyria ona bakmadan kırpılmayan gözleriyle bahçedeki canlı hayatı izler..  
Illyria -Endişeleniyor. Korkuyor. Düşünüyor. Onun ruhu çözmeye uğraşmayacağım kadar karmaşık düşüncelerle dolu.

spike bir iç geçirerek arkasına yaslanır..

Spike -Ah, evet. Karanlık, çıkık alınlı, kuruntulu ihtiyar.

illyria başını tekrar ona çevirir..  
Illyria -Senin hakkında da düşünüyor.  
spike kaşlarını kaldırır..  
Spike -Oh öyle mi? Umarım başka bir kategoride değerlendiriliyorumdur.  
Illyria -Gerçeğin peşinden geleceğini biliyor.  
spike aniden doğrulur..  
Spike -Gerçeğin mi?  
Illyria -Henüz fark etmiyorsun. Çok erken.  
Spike -Angel benden bir şey mi saklıyor?!  
illyria ilgisini kaybetmiş gibi bakışlarını tekrar gökyüzüne çevirir..  
Illyria -Sana istediğin cevapları vermem olası değil.

spike kızgınlık ve şaşkınlık içinde bir süre illyria’ya bakar.. bir an itiraz edecekmiş gibi ağzını açacak olur, sonra aklına gelen bir düşünceyle susar.. onun sessizliğini bozan bu defa tanrıçanın sesi olur..

Illyria -Bu dünyanın bir parçası olursam, yaptıklarınız benim için bir anlam kazanır mı?  
spike aklı başka yerde homurdanır..  
Spike -Büyük bir ihtimalle.  
Illyria -Öyleyse, 17.  
spike kaşları çatılmış, ona bakar..  
Spike -17 ne?  
Illyria -Seninle konuşmaya başladığımızdan beri 17 yıldız sonsuz kayıplıkta yerlerini aldı.

spike durmuş, yavaş yavaş sırıtarak gülümser..

Spike -Tam bir gurur abidesisin değil mi?

Illyra sessizce gökyüzüne bakmaya devam ederken spike onun soğuk suratını izliyordur.. o sırada bahçenin kapısı hızla açılır ve buffy üç genç kızı hızla itip kapıyı arkasından kapatıp bahçeye döner, şaşkınca ona bakan illyra ve spikeı görünce hafifçe ağzı açılır..

**ACT IV**

Lobidekiler hızla açılan kapıya döndüklerinde buffy içeri girmiş, üç kız da onu takip ediyordur, arkadan spike bağırır  
“yine mi bücürlerle uğraşacağız?!”  
buffy ona ölümcül bir bakış atarken faith iskemlesinden doğrulup  
“B?”  
wes sessizdir, buffy kızlara dönüp  
“siz biraz burda oturun ha?” carrie bir an karşı çıkacaksa da, buffynin arkasındaki mavi yaratığı görünce susar ve oturur, julie ve jen de iki yanına çökerken angel elinde torbalarla içeri girer, spike ona dönüp  
“nerdesin sen?” angel poşetleri gösterip  
“sana mama almakla meşguldüm!” buffy gözlerini devirirken willow hızla  
“ben koyarım!” diyerek torbaları alır ve mutfağa giderken angel elleriyle üstünü bir silkeler ve sonra buffye dönüp  
“anlattın mı?” buffy hayır anlamında başını salalrken wes ilgiyle  
“sanırım uyanan avcılar..” angel başını sallarken spike inler, faith gülerek  
“hadi spike, gene ölmezsin merak etme!” spike ona hıhlarken buffy wese ilerler, minik bir grup oluşurken buffy hızla fısıldar  
“kızlar uyanıyorlar ve çok korkuyorlar.. dışarısı hala cehennem gibi.. her yerde bir sürü yaratık geziyor ve kızlar kime inanacaklarını bilmiyorlar..”  
wes başını sallar ve  
“burda kalabilirler..” sonra toparlanıp angela bakar, angel hafifçe bir nefes bırakıp  
“artık patron ben değilim wes.. eskisi gibi.. hepimiz patronuz..” gunn gülümserken wes de başını sallar ve buffye bakıp  
“korunmasız kızları toplamamız gerekiyor.. aynı zamanda burdakileri de ürkütmemeliyiz.. yavaşça olanları anlatmamız laızm buffy, artık tek değiller.. bizden ve birbirlerinden güç alabilirler..” faith onu izlerken mırıldanır  
“ben avcı olduğumu öğrendiğimde sen nerdeydin?”   
wes gülümserken faith buffye döner ve  
“ayrıca onlar için ayaklı kurs gibiyiz B.. halimize bak, herkes farklı bir cins..” Uzaktaki illyra onu duyunca ona döner, ancak faith ona bakmıyordur, willow hafif bir korkuyla  
“illyradan korkuyorlar..” wes başını sallar  
“korkmalılar da..” angel homurdanırken buffy onlara bakıp  
“ama ilk günden bu kadar çok şey görmeleri de fazla olur..” wes itiraz edecekken bir adamın sesi duyulur  
“pardon.. W&H CEO’su Mr. Angel’ı aramıştım?” angel şaşkınlıkla arkasını dönerken gunn homurdanır  
“hala mı CEO?” angel ilerler ve  
“benim?” adam ona bir dosya uzatır ve  
“burayı imzalarsanız sevinirim..” angel kargo formunu imzalarken adam gülümser ve uzaklaşır, angel zarfı açarken spike gözlerini deviriyordur, kızlar kendi aralarında bir şeyler konuşuyorlardır.. Angel kağıdı içinden okuduktan sonra wese uzatır, wes şaşkınlıkla alıp yüksek sesle okumaya başlar..

"Sayın Mr. Angel..  
Şirketimiz, son bir kaç hafta içindeki hareketlerinizden dolayı, size bir yardımcı atanmasına karar vermiş bulunmaktadır..  
Umarız yardımcımız size ve ekibinize son iki yardımcımızdan daha çok iyilikte bulunabilir..  
Saygılarımızla,  
W&H L.A.

PS1: Binanız tamamen onarılmış, hizmetinize açıktır..  
PS2:Görevlimiz en kısa zamanda sizinle temasa geçecektir.”

Spike ona bakarak  
“ne saçm-“ wes onu duymamış, kağıdı indirirken   
"kim bu kadar olaydan sonra bizle çalışmayı kabul edebilir ki?"  
arakdan duyulan ses, ekipte onu tanıyanların kanının çekilmesine neden olur..  
"tatlım, kendine hakaret ediyorsun.."  
herkes şokla kapıya döner, angel ona bakarak  
“oh..” kapıda duran, yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle onları izleyen lilah  
"hey, dünya ne kadar küçük değil mi? hepimiz ölüyüz ve yeniden dirildik.. "  
millet şokla ona bakarken lilah arkasından kapıyı kapatıp onlara bakar ve gülümser  
"ah.. bu gerçekten eğlenceli olacak.."

**Fade to black.**

* * *

**Additional Cast  
Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan**

  
**Episode Information:**

**Created by: Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt**

**Written by:  dp  
Directed by: dp**

**Starring:  David Boreanaz as Angel  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyra  
J. August Richards as Charles Gunn  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
And Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg  
And Alexis Denisoff as Wesley Wyndham-Pryce**

  
*** = The content of this transcript, including the characters and the story, belongs to Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, UPN, Cnbc-e and the other owners and belongers. This is made for only fun, not for money. Everything belongs to their legal owners.**

**Tüm içerik, karakterler ve hikayeler Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, UPN, Cnbc-e’ye  ve diğer yasal temsilcilerle hak sahiplerine aittir. Sadece eğlence amaçlı olup herhangi bir kazanç elde edilmemekte, beklenmemektedir.**


	5. 6x05 Affixes

**ANGEL: The Series*  
6.SEZON  
A dp Production**

** 6x05 - Affixes **

  
**previously on Angel..**

"tatlım, kendine hakaret ediyorsun.."  
herkes şokla kapıya döner, angel ona bakarak  
“oh..” kapıda duran, yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle onları izleyen lilah  
"hey, dünya ne kadar küçük değil mi? hepimiz ölüyüz ve yeniden dirildik.. "  
millet şokla ona bakarken lilah arkasından kapıyı kapatıp onlara bakar ve gülümser  
"ah.. bu gerçekten eğlenceli olacak.."

**6x05 – Affixes**

“Lilah..”  
Lilah Angel’a gülümser ve basamakları inerken   
“Angel.. Seni görmek her zaman güzel..” ve angel’ın konuşmasına fırsat vermeden faithe döner  
“Faith? Tekrar özgür olmana çok sevindim.. Özgürlüğünü uzatabiliriz, eminim..” Faith angela bir bakış atarken Lilah onun yanındaki buffye gülümser ve  
“Meşhur Buffy.. Angel’ı senin yanına ben göndermiştim, ancak işler farklı gitti..”   
ve Spikea dönerek gülümser  
“Yeni bir kahramanımız oldu, ve inan Spike, seni izlemek çok eğlenceliydi.. Bir çok konuda aynı düşünüyoruz..” Spike sessizce ona bakmaya devam ederken Lilah Willow’a gülümser, Gunn’a kibar bir selam verip bakışlarını en son Illyra’nın üzerinde durdurur..   
“Ve Illyra..” Lilah bir an Angela bakıp mırıldanır  
“Aranıza bir tanrının gireceğini itiraf edeyim ki düşünmemiştim..” ve Illyraya dönüp gülümser  
“Uyum sağlayabilmen güzel..” Illyra başını yana eğip ona bakarken Lilah bir an Illyra’yı baştan aşağı süzer, ve aniden hafifçe gülerek Wese döner  
“Hayatım? Kalçaları biraz büyümüş mü sence?”  
Wesley derin bir iç çekerken Illyra Wesley’e bakar, ancak wes önündeki kağıtları izliyordur sessizce, Lilah hepsine birden bakıp şirin şirin gülümser ve ellerini kavuştururup angelın önünde durur..  
"ve patron.. itiraf etmeliyim, ben 3 günde batacağınızı sanıyordum, ancak iyi iş çıkardınız.." lilah yüzünü buruşturup başını sallar,  
"gerçi senin imgelem kız haklıydı.. o lilah junior pek iyi iş çıkartamadı, ama olsun..” angel sinirle ona bakarken lilah şirince gülümser  
“artık yine birlikteyiz, değil mi?”

**Teaser end - Opening credits**

_CAST  
David Boreanaz as Angel  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyra  
J. August Richards as Charles Gunn  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
And Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg  
And Alexis Denisoff as Wesley Wyndham-Pryce_

_Additional Cast  
Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan_

**ACT I**

hyperion, lobi.. bir dann sesiyle angel, lilah’ı boğazından tutarak duvara çarpar.. boğazını sıkan eli rahatsız bir şekilde gevşetmeye çalışan lilah pek de yüzündeki gülümsemeyi bozmadan şikayet eder..

Lilah -Ah Angel, bu bir gelenek olmaya başladı..  
angel onu daha sıkıca duvara bastırarak yüzüne eğilir..

Angel -Boynunda bir eksiklik göremiyorum, Lilah. Kafanı sonunda yerine mi yapıştırdılar?  
Lilah -Evet ve sırf sen istiyorsun diye ikinci kez yapacaklarını da sanmam.   
Angel -Onlar kim Lilah? Sen niye gene buradasın?

lilah kaşları çatılmış, iki eliyle angeldan kurtulmaya çalışıyordur..

Lilah -Asıl Ortaklar, tabii ki de seni aptal şey, kim olabilirdi ki?  
angel’ın yüzünde tehlikeli bir gülümseme belirir..  
Angel -Oh, şu peşimden koca bir kıyamet yollayanlar mı? Hemen seni dinlemeliyiz.  
lilah yüzü ciddileşmiş, angel’a bakar..  
Lilah -Angel, kes şunu, burada niye olduğumu açıklamama izin ver.

angel bir an onun ifadesini süzer, sonra geri çekilerek boynunu bırakır.. lilah en ufak bir yara izi kalmamış boğazını ovuştururken angel’a bir bakış atar..

Lilah -Yüce tanrılar aşkına, bir de adamı medenileştirdin sanırsın.  
angel buz gibi bakışlarla karşılık verir..  
Angel -Öldükleri yerde kalmaları gereken hayalet varlıklara karşı medeni olamıyorum.

lilah en arkada elleri belinde, kaşlar havada konuşmayı süzen spike’a bir bakış atarak sırıtır..  
Lilah -Eh, bunu hepimiz biliyoruz sanırım.

willow kollarını kavuşturmuş lilah’ı izleyen angel’ın yanına yaklaşarak usulca mırıldanır..

Willow -Angel, dışardaki kızları güvenli bir yere almamız gerekiyor..  
Angel -Gunn, Willow’a onları yukarı yerleştirmesine yardım et..   
lilah kaşları havada gülümser..  
Lilah -Ah, Avcılar..  
Angel -Ve hemen geri buraya dön, belli oluyor ki Lilah’ın bize açıklayacağı çok şey var. Ve ben de avukatımı yanımda istiyorum.

gunn lilah’a tiksinen bir bakış atarak willow’la beraber dışarı çıkarken angel bir an bile gözünü ayırmadan lilah’ı izler.. lilah gözlerini devirerek bakışları çevirir, angel’ın yanında tek kelime bile etmeden, buz gibi bakışlarla onu süzen wesley’le göz göze gelir..

Lilah -Evet, tatlım, hala ölüyüm. Zaman çok fazla şey değiştirmiyor değil mi?  
lilah, wesley’nin arkasındaki mavi tanrıçaya bir bakış atar..  
Lilah -Bir kaç küçük şey dışında..   
wesley, arkasında duran illyria’ya en ufak bir bakış bile atmadan, kolları kavuşmuş, lilah’a doğru yürür..

Wesley -Bu konuda hiç bir şüphem olmadı, Lilah.. Yoksa buraya asla geri dönmemen gerektiğini bilirdin.

spike’ın yanında duran buffy, bakışlarını angel’a çevirir..

Buffy -Angel, bu kadın da kim?.. Avcıları nereden biliyor?

faith kaşları çatılmış lilah’a bakıyordur..

Faith -Seni tanıyorum.. Angel’ı öldürmem için bana para teklif eden ayaklı elmas madenisin sen..!  
buffy şokla dolu bakışlarını faith’e çevirir..  
Buffy -Ne? Ne zaman?!  
lilah angel’a bakarak gülümser..  
Lilah -Eski güzel günler..  
spike gözlerini devirerek homurdanır..  
Spike -Kimse bana böyle güzel önerilerle gelmiyor.  
buffy bir faithe bir de wesley’le angel’ın arasından bakışlar atan lilah’a bakar..  
Buffy -Az önce ölü olduğunu söyledi?!..  
faith şöyle bir lilah’ı süzer..  
Faith -Bana gayet canlı görünmüştü..

bahçeden yanında üç kızla beraber gelen willow’la birlikte çıkan gunn, konuşmayı durdurur..

Gunn -Millet.. Bu, Lilah Morgan.. Wolfram&Hart’ın önde gelen çalışanlarından.   
gunn lilah’a bir bakış atar..  
Gunn -En azından boğazı kesilmeden önce öyleydi.  
lilah gülümser..  
Lilah -Hala şanımı koruyorum sanırım, Bay Beyin, ki beni siz iyi çocuklara yardım etmeye gönderdiler..

kızlarla beraber içeri girmiş olan willow kaşları çatık bir halde merdivenin başında durur.. angel yüzünde çok hafif bir gülümsemeyle gözlerini lilah’a diker..

Angel -Sen.. bize yardım için burdasın.  
Lilah -Elbette öyleyim. Başka ne için olabilirim ki?  
angel’ın sesi tehlikeli bir tonda alçalır..  
Angel -Gerçekten hiç oyun oynama havamda değilim Lilah.  
lilah gözlerini açmış, korkmuş gibi titrer..  
Lilah -Ama şu büyüük kötü kurt havanı yaratmaktan hiiiiç vazgeçmiyorsun..

lilah’ın arkasından spike bir an ağzı açık bakakalır sonra dehşetli bir gülme krizine girer, buffy tarafından dirseklenerek susturulur.. illyria spike’a onaylamaz bir bakış atar.. lilah arkasında dönenleri görüyormuş gibi tatlı tatlı gülümser..   
   
Lilah -Ben seni, sen de beni tanıyorsun Angel. Birbirimizi korkutmaya çalışarak zaman öldürmeyelim istersen, ne dersin?   
lilah gülümseyerek kollarını açar, arkasını dönüp yuvarlak koltuğa oturur, bacak bacak üstüne atarak ekibe bakar..  
Lilah -Saatli bombayı durdurmaya çalışan sizlersiniz!.. Ben ilgilenmiyorum.  
faith wesley’e bakar..  
Faith -Şu kıyamet işini bilenin bir tek biz olduğunu sanıyordum..

buffy, angel’ın yanında yerini almış, onun gibi kavuşturulmuş kollarla, şeytani avukat kızı izliyordur..

Buffy -Görünen o ki, her şeyi ayarlayan birileri varmış..  
willow arkadan faith’le buffy’nin yanına yaklaşmış, mırıldanır..  
Willow -Wolfram & Hart’ın başındakilerin, Asıl Ortaklar’ın Angel’la bağlantısı o.. Onlar, ona neler yapacağını söylüyorlar..  
angel arkasını dönmüş, silah dolabına doğru yürürken lilah bir kolu koltuğa dayanmış, üçlüyü izleyerek sırıtır..  
   
Lilah -Akıllı, güçlü ve güzel. Her zaman yardımcı melekleri sevmişim-!

lilah aniden yanındaki duvara saplanan keskin bıçakla irkilerek ağzından çıkan hafif çığlığı tutamaz.. bir anda tüm sesler kesilirken lilah bir eli göğsünde odanın öbür ucuna bakar.. angel güler..

Angel -Oh, özür dilerim. Sanırım kendimi yeterince açık ifade edemedim.

angel lilah’a doğru yaklaşmış, koltuğa doğru eğilir..

Angel -Oyun oynamıyorum, Lilah.  
wesley angel’ın arkasından lilah’a bakar..  
Wesley -Asıl Ortakların ne istediğini söyle bize.  
Lilah -Bir anlaşma yapmak istiyorlar.  
Gunn -Ne anlaşması?  
lilah bir an ona parlayan gözlerle bakar, sonra cevaplar..  
Lilah -Kıyameti durdurmak istiyorlar.  
spike pofflar..  
Spike -Oh, harika.  
Wesley -Şu, bizim, Black Thorn’u yok etmemizle başlatılanı.   
lilah bakışlarını ona çevirir..  
Lilah -Hey.. beni suçlama. Ejderhayı gıdıklayıp kaçmaya kalkan ben değilim.  
lilah’ın sözü keskin bir ses tonuyla kesilir..  
Angel -Senden daha fazlasını beklerdim Lilah. Bütün harcadığın çabaların, çevirdiğin dolaplar, ve gene de geriye dönüyor dönüyor ve dönüyorsun.  
lilah meydan okur..  
Lilah -Sen de çuvallıyor çuvallıyor ve gene çuvallıyorsun. Yenemeyeceğim kahrolası bir aslana saldırmak benim fikrim değildi küçük karınca.  
Angel -Bazen şanslı olurum.

lilah angel’ın koltuk kıskacından sıyrılarak ayağa kalkar..

Lilah -Bu sefer değil. Görüyorsun Angel, Black Thorn’u yok etmek sana nerdeyse ölü bir kaç arkadaştan başkasını kazandırmadı. Ve tabi yeşil adamı cehennemin bir bucağına kaçırttı ve genç bir arkadaşımızı da evine postaladı ama amacın Asıl Ortaklar’ın gözünde bir izlenim yaratmaksa başarılı oldun denebilir. Buraya bir anlaşma yapmak için geldim.

lilah önündeki wesley, gunn, spike, illyria, buffy, faith ve willow’a bakarken angel kollarını kavuşturur..

Angel -İlgili görünüyor muyum?  
gunn lilah’a korkunç bir bakış atar..

Gunn -Ne yapmaya çalıştığını biliyorum.. Ben de oyunun bir parçasıydım hatırladın mı? Umutsuz durumdasınız. Asıl Ortaklar’ın dünyadaki tek oyuncağını parçaladık. Şimdi de, ortada bir tek başıboş ve beyinsiz iblisler kaldığı için, yönetecek yenisini arıyorlar. Ama şunu söylemeliyim ki, roundu biz kazandık. Git ve Asıl Ortaklar’a de ki, tekliflerini soyut kıçlarına sokabilirler. Anlaşma olmayacak.

lilah nerdeyse eğlenir bir ifadeyle gülümser..

Lilah -İyi denemeydi, McBeal. Ama umutsuz duruma düşen sizlersiniz.

lilah angel’a bakar..

Lilah -Kimse seni düşman olarak karşısında görmek istemez, büyük adam. Büyük, güçlü ve korkutucusun ama verdiğin zarar bunların yanında birazcık minik kalıyor. Hamilton’u “yedin”. Eve’i yıkıntıların altına gömdün. Ama sorun şu ki kaç kere yıkarsan yık Wolfram & Hart her zaman ayakta olacak. Sadece masraf çıkarıyorsun.

lilah hızla angel’ın arkasındaki ekibe döner..

Lilah -Ve şimdi bir bak. Arkadaşların, eski takımın, tekrar burada. Melekler takımı büyük kötülüğe karşı. Ne? Yoksa bana kazanma şansının olduğunu mu söyleyeceksin? Oh, bunun doğru olmadığını çok iyi biliyorsun Angel. Her zaman, her yerde iyilik ve kötülük güçleri olacak. Kötü her zaman burada olacak. Ama kimse hiç bir zaman kazanmıyor.

sarışın bir avcı, yüzünde sert bir ifade, kollarını kavuşturarak öne çıkar..

Buffy -Elimde aksini kanıtlayacak astral bir Wicca, bir Avcı ordusu ve çökmüş bir Cehennem Ağzı var. Sana göstermemi ister misin?  
lilah eteğini düzelterek gülümser..  
Lilah -Pardon, um, Dana, psikopat avcı mı dedin? Açıkça duyamadım da?   
spike patlar..  
Spike -Seni kahrolası!..  
Lilah -Ve, ah, Cehennem Ağzı demiştin değil mi? Spike, hiç merak ettin mi acaba, o güzel parlak kolyen sana kimden geldi? Epey acı çekmiş olmalısın, ama ben eminim ki şu kızıl kafanın açtığı boyutun kara büyüsü altında kalanlar kadar değildir, tırnakları sökülmüş çocuklar, kafası kopuk cadılar.. Oh, biz bile daha iyisini yapamazdık!

willow donakalmışken illyria ölümcül gözlerle hızla bir adım öne çıkar..

Illyria -Bu varlık, giriştiğimiz çabayı küçümsüyor. Yaptıklarımın, anlamsız bile olsalar, yargılanmasına alışık değilim!  
lilah güler.. sesini alçaltarak wesley’e doğru fısıldar..  
Lilah -Damara bastık sanırım ha? Sen orada gözlerini kapadığında, nerdeyse ağlayacaktı, inan bana Wes.

mavi tanrıça, zamanı ikiye katlayan bir hızla, vahşice lilah’ı boğazından kavrayarak havaya kaldırır.. wesley araya atlar..

Wesley -Illyria! Bırak onu gitsin.  
illyria iri, kırpılmayan gözlerini, tek elini iki avucuyla kavrayarak çırpınan avından wesley’e çevirir..  
Illyria -Onun efendileri bizi savaşa ve büyük bir yenilgiye sürükledi. Adamı, beni yenilgiye uğrattı ve aşağıladı. Bu saygısızlığa daha fazla izin veremem.

lilah deli gibi çırpınarak hırıldar..

Lilah -Hamilton’ı gördüğüm zaman dediklerini iletirim.   
illyria başını tekrar ona çevirir.. aşağılar bir bakış atar..  
Illyria -Ölümle çırpınan herhangi bir yaratık gibi sözlerinle meydan okuyorsun.   
Angel -Bu kadarı yeter.

illyria aniden lilah’ı bırakınca, o yere düşer..   
Illyria - Benim için değersizsin.  
lilah yerde, öksürerek boğazını tutarken, angel ona yaklaşır..  
Angel -Lilah, git buradan.

lilah boynunu ovuşturarak öfkeli gözlerle ayağa kalkar..

Lilah -Henüz bitirmedim. Hepiniz ne kadar kahraman olduğunuzu, nasıl da dünyayı kurtardığınızı düşünüyorsunuz, ama hayır. Eğer biz olmasaydık, hepiniz birer ölüydünüz. Sakın kendinizi kandırmaya çalışmayın.

lilah’ın gözleri parlar..

Lilah -Her şey bitti mi sanıyorsunuz? Henüz başlamadı bile. Kendinizi çok güçlü, çok akıllı görüyorsunuz ama dışarıda olup bitenler karşısında hiç biriniz bir şey yapamazsınız. Bütün dünyayı yıkamaz, ya da süpriz bir şekilde gelen bir tılsımla kurtulamazsınız, bu, gerçek kıyamet. Gecenin çökmesiyle, her köşede ölümü görecek binlerce masum insan olacak. Ve bu, bizim umrumuzda bile değil. Dünya bizim elimizde. Ne siz, ne bir Avcı, ne de bir kehanet bizi engelleyebilir çünkü Wolfram&Hart, kurulduğundan beri bu güne hazırlanıyor. Bu, kaçınılmaz son. Dünyanın sonu. Ve burada yaşayan son insan kanı dökülene kadar bunu durdurabilecek kimse yok.

lilah’ın sözleri hyperion’un içinde çınlar..   
sessizlikte, kimse kıpırdamıyordur..  
uzun süredir kapıda unutulmuş genç avcılar ise dehşetle bakıyordur..

lilah morgan gözleri yanarak gülümser..

Lilah -Oh, ne kadar tatlı. Bir sonraki kurbanlar mı, Angel?

**ACT II**

Buffy kütüphanenin kapısını kapatıp kızlara döner, ve hepsinin suratındaki korku dolu ifadeyi görünce gülümser  
“Şu anda neler hissettiğinizi biliyorum..” carrie hafifçe hımphlarken buffy onu dikkate almayarak jennifer ve julieye dönerek  
“o kadının söyledikleri korkmanıza yol açabilir.. ancak bu tip şeylerin dünya kurulduğundan beri olduğunu bilmeniz gerekiyor.. ve alışmanız lazım..”   
jennifer yavaşça sorar  
“o kadın kim peki?” o sırada kapı açılır, ve faith ceketini çıkartarak odaya girer, ve iskemlelerden birine atarken cevaplar  
“lilah.. wolfram&hart’ın bize yardım etmesi için yolladığı kadın.. nasıl bir yardım olduğunu sormayın, biz de bilmiyoruz..” julie ona bakıp  
“peki söylediği doğru mu? Dünyanın sonu mu geldi?”   
odadaki 3 genç kız, ve 2 avcı, yavaşça ara boşluğundan lobiye bakarlar.. lilah, angel ve wesley ciddi yüzlerle bir şeyler konuşurken, ortadaki yuvarlak koltukta willow ve gunn yorgun bir ifadeyle onları dinliyorlardır, buffy illyra’yla gözgöze gelince iç çekerek kızlara döner ve  
“gerçeği bilmek isterseniz, biz her gün dünyanın sonuyla uğraşıyoruz..”   
faith başını sallar  
“evet, sadece derecesi değişiyor.. ilk defa dünyayı kurtarıyor olmayacağız..” o sırada spikeın sesi duyulur  
“evet, geçen sefer kurtarıcı olarak beni seçtiler..” kızlar onun birden ortaya çıkmasıyla sıçrarken, faith ve buffy hiç kıpırdamamışlardır, carrie sorar  
“ne demek istiyorsun?”   
kapının kirişine dayanmış spike cebinden bir sigara çıkartıp onunla oynarken mırıldanır  
“en son dünyanın sonuyla karşılaştığımızda, birinin ölmesi gerekiyordu..” spike başını kaldırıp carrie’ye bakar ve omzunu silkip  
“sıra bendeydi..”   
buffy ona bakar bir an, ve ikisi hafifçe gülümserken jennifer sorar  
“siz sırayla ölüyor musunuz?” faith buna bir kahkaha atıp başını sallar  
“evet! Sadece ben ve willow ölmedik! Buffy 2 kere öldü, spike ve angelı saymaya gerek yok, gunn da bugün nerdeyse öldü..” buffy gülümseyerek başını sallar, ve mırıldanır  
“anya?” faith başını sallar, spike elini sallayarak mırıldanır  
“burda da durum farklı değil, burdakiler de ölüyorlar..”   
buffy ona bakar, spike açıklar  
“fred..” faith üzüntüyle başını sallarken illyranın soğuk sesi duyulur  
“kabuk o kadar basit bir ölümle yer yüzünden silinmedi..” spike sessizce illyraya bakarken faith ona döner ve  
“senin ulu varlığını getirdi, biliyoruz..” buffy hala aklı karışık, sessiz kalır ve illyraya bakarken illyra buffye döner,   
“wolfram&hart bu genç güçleri istiyor..” kızların gözleri büyürken spike atılır ve illyrayı kolundan yakalayıp  
“aha! Tamam şirine, gel sen bana anlat!” diyerek onu dışarı çıkartır, ve ikisi lobinin öbür tarafına giderken faith sırıtarak buffye döner ve  
“tam birbirlerini bulmuşlar, değil mi?” buffy yüzünden bir gölge geçerken başını sallar, o sırada carrie sorar  
“bizi mi istiyorlar?” buffy onun sesiyle düşüncelerini toparlar ve carrie’ye baktığında, genç kızın ilk defa korktuğunu görür..  
“evet.. sizi herkes, her zaman isteyecek.. sizler avcılarsınız, sayısız düşmanınız var..” faith kollarını kavuşturup buffynin yanında durur, ve onlara bakar  
“işte bizde bu yüzden bize güvenmenizi istiyoruz.. iyi tarafta işe başlamalısınız.. kötüyü görerek, ve kötüyü öğrenerek..” faith onlara bakıp  
“ee? Ne diyorsunuz?” julie, ve jennifer carrie’ye bakarlar, carrie kısa bir bakışla birbirlerine kısık sesle bağıran illyra ve spikea bakar, sonra gözleri lilaha kayar, ve buffye döner  
“tamam..”

\--------------

“ne?!”  
lilah gözlerini devirerek  
“bu kadar büyütmene gerek yok angel, ben en azından eve gibi senin yatağının peşinde değilim..” angel iğrenmiş bir ifadeyle ona bakarken wes hayretle  
“nasıl bize bağlısın?” lilah ona bakıp  
“angel’a bağlıyım.. wolfram&hart bu sefer angelı yalnız bırakmamaya kararlı sanırım.. ya da bana bir ev bulmak konusunda fazla istekliler..”   
angel ona dönüp elini kaldırır  
“kesinlikle burda kalmıyorsun lilah!” lilah ona dönüp sahte bir yakarışla  
“kimsesiz bir kadını sokağa mı atacaksın angel? Hiç sana yakışmıyor..”   
sonra ciddileşerek ona bakar  
“istediğin kadar bağır, ama burda kalacağımı sen de biliyorsun.. 2 sene önce burda kalmama izin verdiniz.. ve hiçbir şeyin değiştini sanmıyorum..”  
lilah tatlıca gülümser  
“aksine, şimdi daha da eşitiz..” angel ona bakarak dişlerinin arasından tıslar  
“o kadar çok şey değişti ki lilah..” lilah alaycı bir ifadeyle  
“gerçekten mi? Ben özetleyeyim istersen? Sevgili cordelia geri geldi ve son görevini yerine getirdi, ki tekrar hatırlatayım, tüm bunlar wolfram&hart çatısı altında oldu, bir sürü kötü şeyi sonlandırdınız, fred öldü, illyra doğdu, spike beden kazandı, sevgili buffy ve diğerleri rahat bir yaşama kavuştu, ve bir kişi seni kabullendi..” lilah kollarını kavuşturup ona bakar  
“o bir kişinin böyle olmasındaki katkım da yadsınamaz, biliyorsun..”   
ve lilah ona bakıp  
“istesen de, istemesen de, burdayım angel..” lobiye çöken sessizlikte birden spikeın kahkahası duyulur, ancak angel homurdanarak ona bakar  
“sesini kes spike.” Lilah da sırıtırken spike lilaha bakar ve  
“neyin peşindesin bilmiyorum, ama hortlanabilecek en can sıkıcı adamı seçtin..”  
buffy ve faith de lobiye çıkarlar, angel ve wes onlara dönünce buffy gülümseyerek arkasını gösterir  
“üç yeni genç kızımız var..”  
kızlar hafifçe ürkerek gülümserken wes gülümseyerek onlara selam verir, lilah sessizce onlara bakıyordur, gunn ayağa kalkar ve  
“pekala.. yeteri kadar gerildik, ve benim cidden boynum ağrıyor.. lilah? Kimseyle konuşma, kimseye dokunma..” lilah sessiz kalmaya devam ederken gunn resepsiyona ilerler ve  
“ben yemeğime devam etmek istiyorum..” faith de onaylar bir ses çıkartıp resepsiyona giderken buffy kızlara bakar, willow gülümseyerek onlara ilerler ve  
“aç olmalısınız..” kızlar onu takip ederler, ve huzurlu bir sessizlik lobiye inerken, spike yanındaki buffye döner,   
“ee? Yeniden bücürlerin öğretmeni mi olacaksın?” buffy gülümseyerek onunla beraber bir koltuğa otururken cevaplar  
“bilmiyorum.. ama onları koruyacak birine ihtiyaçları var.. bazen bütün potansiyelleri avcı yapmak hata mıydı diye düşünmüyor değilim.. hiç birinin güvende olduğundan emin olamıyoruz..”  
spike dirsekleri dizlerinde, cıklar ve ona bakar  
“o yerdne çıkmak için, onu yapmamız şarttı.. bu kızların nerde ne zaman avcı olacaklarını asla kestiremeyebilirdik, ancak şimdi hepsi içlerinde bir güç taşıyorlar.. zorda kaldıklarında otomatik pilota geçeceklerinden eminim..”  
buffy iç çekerek başını sallar, ve illyrayı gösterip  
“o hep böyle mi geziyor?” spike hımmlar, buffy mırıldanır  
“kızları korkutuyor..” spike cevap vermezken telefon çalar, angel ilerlerken spike ondan hızlı davranıp telefonu açar ve   
“spike investigations?”  
lobide bunu duyunca, ilk defa içten gelen kahkahalar yükselir, ve spike sırıtarak angela bakarken telefona döner  
“evet? Alo?”  
spike kaşlarını çatıp telefonu yerine koyarken angel homurdanır  
“senin şirketinin sonu ancak böyle olur..”   
spike ona bakıp  
“hatlar çalıştığı için bile şanslılar, konuşacak vakitleri olmamıştır..”  
angel yaa diye başını sallarken buffy gülümser ve  
“hala angel investigation musunuz?”   
bir anda herkes sessizleşip angela döner, angel bu kadar açık, ve aslında büyük mana taşıyan soru karşısında gerilemiş, durur bir an.. wese, gunn’a bakar.. ve sonra buffye dönüp gülümser  
“evet..” buffy de gülümser ve  
“bazı şeylerin değişmemesi güzel..”  
o sırada gene telefon çalar, spike uzanacakken buffy ona bir bakış atar, spike offlayarak geri çekilir, angel telefonu alır ve   
“angel investigations?”  
gunn ve wes gülümseyerek angela bakarlarken angel sessizlikte dikkat kesilmiştir  
“alo?” karşıdan ferahlamayı andıran, bırakılmış bir nefes duyulur, ve telefon kapanır..  
angel ahizeyi yerine bırakırken gunn sorar  
“kimdi?”  
angel mırıldanır  
“hat kesildi herhalde..”  
herkes gene işine dönerken angel ve spike bakışırlar bir an..

**ACT III**

her zaman ışıl ışıl ama bu kez yıkıntılar, iblis çığlıkları ve yangınlarla parlayan los angeles’ın üzerinde gece ilerler, günün zayıf ışıkları yaklaşır..

hyperion..   
lobi boş, karanlık ve sessizdir..  
ikinci katta, lilah morgan topuklu ayakkabılarıyla bütün zerafetiyle ilerliyordur..  
bir aynanın önünden geçerken durur. saçına başına bakarak düzeltir.. kendi kendine gülümser..

Lilah -Evet, kızım her zamanki gibi. Mükemmel.

lilah rujunu tazelemek için çantasına eğildiği anda aynadaki yansımada uzun bir gölge görünür.. lilah başını kaldırıp iri, mavi bakışları görünce nefesini tutarak hızla arkasını döner..

Lilah -Oh.. demek sensin.  
illyria tam koridorun ortasında, elinde bir baltayla bir güç sembolü gibi duruyordur..  
Illyria -Sen burada öldün.  
o parlak mavi gözler bir parıltıyla üzerine dikilir..  
Illyria -O senden beslendi.   
lilah ürperdiğini kendi kendine inkar etmeye çalışarak güler..  
Lilah -Evet ama ben çoktan ölüydüm, yani endişeye gerek yok.

mavi tanrıça karşısındakinin ruhunu okumuş gibi, elindeki baltayı çevirerek lilah’ı çevreleyen adımlar atar, gülümser..

Illyria -Hala kanının kokusunu buradan alabiliyorum. Korku dolu kokuyor.

lilah aniden gülerek ellerini çırpar, saçını kulağının arkasına atar, gözleriyle illyria’yı takip eder..

Lilah -Bak.. Kadim Olan. Illyria. Wolf, Ram ve Hart senin zamanına uzanıyor. Seni biliyoruz. Ortaklar, benden sana bildirmemi istediler. Tüm saygılarıyla belirtiyorlar ki, etkisizleştirilmenin onlarla bir ilgisi yok. Sana saygı duyuyorlar ve egemenliğini tanıyorlar. Geçmişte yapılan yanlışları bir kenara bırakıp, sana hizmetlerini sunmak istiyorlar.

illyria durur, başını dikleştirir, lilah’ı süzer..

Illyria -Herhangi bir aşağılık ırktan gelecek hiç bir hizmete ihtiyaç duymuyorum. Şimdilik.  
lilah muhteşem bir sırıtışla gülümser..  
Lilah -Belki gelecekte ilgileneceğin hizmetlerimiz olabilir..  
illyria kımıldamaz..  
Illyria -Belki.

aşağı katta, lobide bir kapı çarpması duyulur.. lilah gözlerini merdivenden aşağı çevirir.. tekrar koridora baktığında illyria gitmiştir..

Lilah -Kahrolası tanrıçalar. Hepsi aynı.  
lobide angel, silahını dolaba koymuş, yukarı kata çıkıyordur.. lilah merdivenlerde şirince gülümser..

Lilah -Kan, yaralar ve çürükler görüyorum, ayrıca iblis gibi kokuyorsun. Uyku tutmadı mı patron?  
angel tehdit edercesine bir bakış atar..  
Angel -Dışarda yarattığınız pisliği temizlemeye çalışıyorum Lilah. Sana ortalıkta gezmemeni söylemiştim. Odana git. Seni görmek istemiyorum.

angel odasına doğru yürürken lilah onu takip eder..

Lilah -Evet biliyorum, ama uykuya ihtiyacım yok, odada sıkılıyorum. Ölü olmanın dezavantajlarından biri işte, sen daha iyi bilirsin.

angel ona bir bakış atar, lilah gülümser..

Lilah -Eh, görünen o ki devriyeye çıkmışsın. Güzel. Neden yalnız? Bu evde iki avcı ve bir de nerdeyse Shanshu olmuş bir ruhlu vampir olduğunu sanıyordum.   
lilah sahte bir dehşetle ellerini ağzına kapar..  
Lilah -Oops!  
angel hızla koridorun ortasında durarak ona döner.. sinirden sesi titriyordur..  
Angel -Bak, Lilah. Ortaklar’ın ne dediği umrumda değil, seni hala ucuz bir hortlak gibi peşime takmaları da umrumda değil ama bu evde benim kurallarım geçer. Eğer seni herhangi bir kahrolası kara büyüyle buradan atmamı istemiyorsan onlara uyacaksın. Ve inan bana, bir sürü kara büyü biliyorum.

angel tekrar dönmüş yürürken lilah mırıldanır..

Lilah -Evet, oğlunu cehennem boyutundan getirmek, mükemmel mutluluk olmadan ruhunu çıkartmak, Cordelia’yı.. pardon, Beast’i otelden kovalamak falan. Eminim ki bir kaç tane Spike için de bakmışsındır. Kara büyü sana aşina olmalı.   
Angel -Ne istiyorsun, Lilah?  
Lilah -Hiç bir şey. Sadece konuşmak.   
Angel -Seninle konuşmak istemiyorum.  
Lilah -Doğru mu? Bence sen kimseyle konuşmak istemiyorsun. Hadi ama Angel, bütün bu olanların seni etkilemediğini söylemek aptallık olur. Yoksa herkesin uyku vaktinde sokaklara çıkıp sevdikleri için intikam arayan ben mi oluyorum?

angel durur, lilah’a bakar.. lilah hafifçe mırıldanır..

Lilah -Kayıpların için üzgünüm, Angel. Kafam koparılmış bile olsa. Bu beni içten yapıyor.  
Angel -Sana güvenmiyorum, Lilah. Şirketin Fred’i öldürdü ve diğerlerini de öldürmeye çalıştı.  
lilah omuz silker..  
Lilah -Eh sen de bunu denedin.  
Angel -Ve başardım. Wolfram&Hart’ı gerçek yüzünü gördüm. Kendini dünyanın merkezi sanan bir kaç yarım akıllıdan oluşan bir iblisler konseyi. Bunun dışında kalan tek şey ofisler, fiyakalı silahlar, büyüler ve bol bol para. Başka bir şey yok. Bunu görmek için daha fazla canavarın midesinde oturmam gerekmiyor.

lilah hımmlar..  
Lilah -Eh bu oldukça güzel bir analiz ama biraz küçümseniyor gibiyiz. Oğluna yepyeni bir hayat verdin değil mi? Ama sana daha önce de söylediğim gibi. Wolfram&Hart kullanılmak için ideal, koskocaman bir silah. Seni yutmaya çalışsa bile.

angel odasının kapısına gelmiş, geri dönerek oldukça neşesiz bir şekilde güler..

Angel -Öyleyse ne, şimdi ne yapmam bekleniyor, geri dönüp, hiçbir şey olmamış gibi rahat deri koltuğuma kurulmam mı?

lilah ona bakar..

Lilah -Ne istersen yap. Ama patron sensin. Bak, anlamadığın bir şey var Angel. W&H kötülerin tarafında olabilir ama, bu dünyada onu yürütecek biri olmadığı sürece işleyemez. Yani onu yok edemeyeceğini biliyorsun, neden kontrol altında tutmuyorsun? Kötü Angel numarası yaparken dediklerini düşün. Bunların hiçbiri fark etmiyor. İyi. Kötü. Her şey ne kadar gücün olduğuna bağlı. Ve bu doğru. Gücü elde edebilirsin.

angel ifadesiz bir bakışla bakıyordur.. lilah bastırır..

Lilah -Düşün. Ne yapacaksın? Ne kadar süre daha sokaklarda iğrenç yaratık avına devam edeceksin? Doyle, Cordelia ve imgelemler olmadan? Yüce Güçler sana yardım etmeyecekler Angel. Hiç bir zaman da etmediler. Ama biz edebiliriz. Hayatları kurtarabilirsin.

lilah koridorun sonunda karanlık bir hayalet gibi bitkilere elini uzatan illyria’ya bakar..

Lilah -Belki onunkini bile..

angel başını çevirir.. odasına girerek kapıyı lilah’ın suratına kapar..

Angel -Sizinle artık çalışmıyorum.  

lilah bir süre olduğu yerde dikilir, sonra geriye döner..  
   
 **ACT IV**

hyperion’un öbür ucu.. ikinci kat..  
buffy, koridorun iki tarafını kuşatan odalardan birinin kapısının önünde duruyordur.. kapının önünde charles gunn elindeki kağıtları inceledikten sonra ona verir..

Gunn -Evet, bunların Wolfram&Hart arşivlerinden geldiğine nerdeyse yüzde yüzde eminim. Hele ki Angel bunları getirdiyse, büyük bir ihtimalle Lilah’tan geliyorlardır.  
buffy düşünceli bir yüzle gülümser..  
Buffy -Teşekkürler.. Emin olmam gerekiyordu.   
Gunn -Sorun değil. Ama sen Angel’dan şüphelenmiyorsun değil mi..?  
Buffy -Ne? Hayır hayır, sadece.. bu Cehennem Ağzı olayı. Görünen o ki biri bize gerçekten yardım etti. Nedenini öğrenmem gerek.  
karanlıkta ay ışığı avcının kararlı, genç yüzünü aydınlatıyordur.. gunn omuzlarını silker..

Gunn -Bol şans, öyleyse.   
Buffy -Teşekkürler.. gene. Seni de uykundan ettim.   
avukatın yüzünden hüzünlü bir gülümseme geçer..  
Gunn -Uyuyamayacaktım nasıl olsa. Çok fazla anı var..  
charles’ın gözleri koridorun öbür ucundaki illyria’yı bulur.. buffy hafifçe ona cesaret verircesine gülümser.. gunn dikkatini tekrar ona çevirir..  
Gunn -Tamam.. Odanı bulabileceğine emin misin?  
Buffy -Bir yolunu bulurum.   
Gunn -İyi geceler öyleyse.  
Buffy -İyi geceler. 

on dakika sonra..  
buffy anne summers gözlerini devirerek elinde kağıtlarla tekrar çıkmaz koridordan geriye döner..

Buffy -Harika. Teşekkürler, avcı içgüdüleri! Hiçbir işe yaramıyorsunuz.

buffy içini çekerek tekrar geldiği koridorda yürümeye başlar. yolunu aydınlatan bir tek ayışığı olduğu için pek de yardımcı olmuyordur.   
   
Buffy -Bir otelin bu kadar karmaşık olduğuna inanamıyorum. Kaçıncı yüzyılda yapılmış burası böyle?

buffy boş, tozlu ve oldukça eski bir koridordan başını uzatır..

Buffy -Merhabaa??

buffy oflayarak elindeki kağıtları dizlerine çarpar, bir duvara yaslanır.. gözlerini kapatarak seslenir..

Buffy -Wiiill? Beni duyabiliyor musun? Kayboldum ve herhangi bir ruhlu vampire rezil olmak istemeyecek kadar gururluyum!

buffy gözlerini açar, sağa sola bakar..

Buffy -Görülüyor ki oluyorum. Oh tanrım. Bir merdiven!

buffy hızla merdivenlere doğru yürürken koridorun sonundan gayet rahat bir şekilde dosdoğru lilah çıkar, eliyle koymuş gibi üçüncü kapıyı açarak bir kaç eşya alır, buffye bakarak gülümser..

Lilah -Oh, kayıp mı oldun? Ben otele alışığım tatlım. Epey bir süre burada bulundum denebilir, bilirsin, burada öldüm, ama benden konuşmayı bırakalım. Meşhur Buffy. Senin hakkında o kadar şey duydum ki tahmin bile edemezsin.

buffy kollarını kavuşturur..

Buffy -Bense senin hakkında hiç ama hiç bir şey duymadım. Şanslı ben.

lilah da kollarını kavuşturarak yüzündeki gülümsemeyi bozmadan avcıya doğru yürür..

Lilah -İnsan bu kadar şey duyunca merak ediyor biliyor musun? Bilirsin, sarışın bomba, efsanevi Avcı, Anahtar’ın ve Cehennem Ağzı’nın koruyucusu, mükemmel mutlulukla ruh çıkartıcı, vampir ruhlatıcı.

buffy duyduklarına inanamıyor bir şekilde lilah’a bakıyordur.. o ise buffy’e şöyle bir baştan aşağı tartarcasına bir bakış atar..

Lilah -Hımm.. Biraz düş kırıklığına uğradım doğrusu. Sadece küçük tatlı bir kızdan başkası değilmişsin. Daha fazlasını beklerdim.

yan odadan bir kapı açılır, wesley başını odasından uzatır..

Wesley -Lilah.. Konuşmamız gerek.  
buffy summers ağzı ve gözleri açılmış bir şekilde, şokla bakıyordur..  lilah sevimlice gülümser..   
Lilah -Oh, gitmem gerek tatlım. Kötülere dinlenme yok.  
wesley tekrar seslenir..  
Wesley -Lilah..

lilah morgan zafer dolu bir sırıtışla wesley’nin odasına doğru yürür, içeri girerek kapıyı kapar.. willow koşa koşa koridorun öbür ucundan gelirken buffy şokla tekrarlar..

Willow -Seslenişini duydum, hey doğru koridoru bulmuşsun.  
Buffy -“Küçük tatlı bir kız” mı?!?  
willow onu kolundan çekiştirir..  
Willow -Hadi Buffy, benim odama girelim..

**ACT V**

lilah kapıya dayanmış, wesley’nin yavaşça odasında ilerleyerek bir koltuğa oturmasını izlerken alçak sesle sorar  
“yorgunsun ha?”  
wesley eli alnında, hafifçe güler  
“evet, bugün öldüm..”  
lilah da gülümseyerek ilerler, ve yatağa otururken  
“ben de öldüm.. garip bir deneyim..”  
wes ona bakar ve sorar  
“neden burdasın lilah?”  
lilah bir an ona bakıp açıkça  
“söyledim.. gönderildim.. sizi ikna etmek, edemezsem de sizle kalmak için burdayım.. bir nevi ajan diyebilirsin..”   
wes kolunu kucağına indirerek ona bakar  
“peki neden böyle dürüstsün bize karşı? Kazancın ne?”  
lilah gülümser ve  
“size dürüst olmakla kazancım yok.. gerçekten.. ancak angela şu anda yalan söylemem, ölüysem bile tekrar ölmemi sağlayabilecek bir etken..”   
lilah ciddileşerek  
“ayrıca her ne kadar bana inanmasanız da, bana güvenmenizi isterdim..”  
wes hafifçe gülerek başını salladığında lilah da tatlı tatlı gülümser ve  
“hey, her kızın bir hayali vardır..”   
wes başını sallar, ve lilah ciddi bir sesle devam eder  
“ancak wesley, gerçekten, angelı ikna etmek zorundasın.. öylesine büyük bir dert açtınız ki, en azından doğru şeylerle pisliği temizleyin.. kötülük iyilikten daha çok, ve kötülüğü kötülükle temizleyebilirsiniz.. belki anlamıyorsunuz, ama siz de bunu yaptınız..” wes ona bakarken lilah kalkar, ve eğilip tek eliyle onun yanağını avcuna alıp alnından öper.. ikisi sessizce dururlar bir an, ve wes başını kaldırıp ona baktığında lilah başparmağıyla onun yanağını okşarken mırıldanır  
“tarih kendini tekrar eder. Wolfram&Hart ilk defa zarar görmüyor.”  
Wes sessizce gözlerini kapatıp başını koltuğa dayarken lilah doğrulur, ve sessizce odadan çıkar..

**Fade to black.**

* * *

**Additional Cast  
Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan**

  
**Episode Information:**

**Created by: Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt**

**Written by:  dp  
Directed by: dp**

**Starring:  David Boreanaz as Angel  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyra  
J. August Richards as Charles Gunn  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
And Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg  
And Alexis Denisoff as Wesley Wyndham-Pryce**

  
*** = The content of this transcript, including the characters and the story, belongs to Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, UPN, Cnbc-e and the other owners and belongers. This is made for only fun, not for money. Everything belongs to their legal owners.**

**Tüm içerik, karakterler ve hikayeler Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, UPN, Cnbc-e’ye  ve diğer yasal temsilcilerle hak sahiplerine aittir. Sadece eğlence amaçlı olup herhangi bir kazanç elde edilmemekte, beklenmemektedir.**

 


	6. 6x06 Prefixes

**ANGEL: The Series*  
6.SEZON  
A dp Production**

** 6x06 - Prefixes **

  
**previously on Angel..**

“tarih kendini tekrar eder. Wolfram&Hart ilk defa zarar görmüyor.”  
Wes sessizce gözlerini kapatıp başını koltuğa dayarken lilah doğrulur, ve sessizce odadan çıkar..

**6x06 – Prefixes**

hyperion.. willow’un odası.. yeni banyodan çıktığı anlaşılan, üzerinde siyah bir atletle faith ıslak saçlarının arkasını eliyle ovuşturarak gülüyordur..

Faith -Hadi ama Buffy.. Ne bekliyordun ki? Hiç büyük kötü kız olmadın ki sen.  
çileden çıkmış bir buffy odada dört dönüyordur..  
Buffy -Oh ama şeytani avukat şirketinin arşivinde bütün erkek arkadaşlarım yer alıyor! Ve ben?? Tatlı, ruh çıkarıcı, küçük kız!!!  
kapıdan dehşet dolu bir ses gelir..  
Spike -Duyduğumu sandığım şeyi duymadığımı umuyorum!!

kızlar kapıya döner, spike eli kapıda tıklamak üzere kalakalmıştır, faith onun surat ifadesine güler..

Faith -Bir şey yok, içeri gel Spike, Buffy sadece kriz geçiriyor.  
yatağın üzerinde willow hala öfkeyle burnundan soluyan buffy’i yatıştırmaya çalışıyordur..  
Willow -O kadar da kötü değil!..  
spike içeri girerek yatağın üzerine oturur, faithe bakar, sonra bakışları buffy’e döner, tek kaşı havadadır..  
Spike -Ruh çıkarıcı??  
Buffy -*Bana* küçük, tatlı kız dedi! Sanki.. sanki sarışın, aptal ve bütün gün tırnaklarımı törpülemekten başka bir şey yapmayan biriymişim gibi!

spike bir an kaşlarını çatar, willow atılır..

Willow -Yani tamam, tamam tabi, kötü bir şey ama, hey! Seni Karanlık Cadı olarak tanımlamalarından iyidir!

willow’un yüzünde bir somurtma oluşurken faith aynada saçlarının şeklini kontrol ederek komidinin üzerine oturur, başını sallar..

Faith -Ya da süperkaltak, psikopat katil avcı olarak bilmelerinden, benim olduğum gibi.   
spike ellerini kaldırır..  
Spike -Beni nasıl çağırdıklarını bilmek istemezsiniz. Ama haklılar, Buffy. Sadece bir süredir buralarda takılıyorum ve hey, Bay Karanlık Çıkık Alın’ın neden somurttuğunu anlamak o kadar da zor değil.  
kızlar, bir an dönmekten vazgeçen buffy bile dahil, spike’a bir bakış atar, spike gözlerini devirir..  
Spike -Hak verdiğimden değil!  
Buffy -Biliyorum, biliyorum.. ama.. ama yedi yıl Sunnydale’de çalıştım! İki kere öldüm! Her sene birer kıyamet durdurdum! Cehennem Ağzı’nı yıktım, The First’ü alt ettim! Bunların hiçbiri sayılmıyor mu yani??

faith omuz silker..  
Faith -Kötülerin kayıtların değil belli ki.  
Buffy -“Büyük” Angelus’u ben cehenneme yolladım!  
willow yatağın üzerindeki kağıtları toplamaya başlar..  
Willow -Ama o zaman ruhu vardı..  
Buffy -Oh.. ya.. ya Master’a ne demeli?? Onun ruhu yoktu ve kötüydü! Birazcık olsa bile terfi alamaz mıyım??

buffy’nin arkasından spike çok tatlı bir bakışla, hafifçe güler.. willow spike’a bakar ve ayağa kalkarak buffy’nin önünde durur..

Willow -Gerçekten, bütün bunların önemli olduğunu sanmıyorum. Asıl önemli olan bence, Sunnydale’e bu kağıtları ve tılsımı yollayanın Lilah olması. Eğer o bilgiler olmasa, asla Avcıları uyandırma büyüsünü yapamazdım.   
Faith -Kızıl Kafa haklı. Ben onları yaşlı Angel-fella’nın getirdiğini sanıyordum.   
spike homurdanır..  
Spike -Ben de öyle! Ortaya çıktı ki kahrolası patlayan göz çukurlarımdan sorumlu tutmam gereken başkaları varmış.  
Faith -Ve eğer biri bana tüm bunların arkasında o çılgın piliçin olduğunu söylüyorsa bu oldukça dikkate değer bir bilgidir derim ben.  
willow başını sallar..  
Willow -Yarın bu konuyu Wesley’le konuşmalıyız.

willow bakışlarını spike ve faith’den, düşünceli bir şekilde yatakta oturan buffy’e çevirir..

Willow -Sen ne dersin Buffy?  
buffy aniden neşeyle ayağa fırlar..

Buffy -Dracula! Onu *ben* kazıkladım! Onu öldürdüm! *Bu* işte bir şey sayılır!

buffy kaşları havada ona bakan, spike, willow ve faith’e bakar.. boğazını temizler..

Buffy -Umm.. evet. Yarın bu konuyu konuşmalıyız. Eminim Wesley bize daha çok bilgi verebilir. Ne de olsa bizi buraya getiren o oldu.  
Faith -Evet, o Bayan Pahalı Pabuç’a da oldukça yakın görünüyor.

willow eşyalarına doğru ilerlemiş homurdanır..

Willow -Ya, öyle tabi.. seksüel yakınlık..  
Buffy & Spike & Faith -Ne?!!

**Teaser end - Opening credits**

_CAST  
David Boreanaz as Angel  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyra  
J. August Richards as Charles Gunn  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan  
And Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg  
And Alexis Denisoff as Wesley Wyndham-Pryce_

**ACT I**

Angel başını da kurulamak için bir havlu çekip kapıyı açar, ve odanın soğuk havası vücuduna çarparken yaralarını hatırlayarak ilerler, ve köşeyi döndüğünde yatakta bacak bacak ütüne atmış onu bekleyen lilahı bulunca homurdanır  
“harika. En azından spike odama girmiyordu.”  
Lilah sırıtarak parmağını kaldırıp ona bakar  
“yaralar hariç, hala iyi görünüyorsun.”  
Angel elinde havlu, dolaba ilerlerken cevaplar  
“yalnız kaldığımda daha iyi görünürüm inan.”  
Lilah gülümseyerek geriye kaykılıp iki elini de yatağa dayar, ve üstteki bacağını sallayarak ona bakar  
“ben yalnız, hatta yapayalnız olduğunu sanıyordum?”  
angel ona bir bakış atar, lilah başını gülerek öbür tarafa çevirir, ve angel giyinirken lilah mırıldanır  
“herkes olanları unutmaya çalışıyor angel.. neden sen bu karanlık, minik ışıkları yanan, ki benim yaktığım ışıklar, sessizce oturmayı tercih ediyorsun?”  
lilah biraz sonra artık giyinmiş angela döner, angel havluları yürüyüp banyoya atarken cevaplar  
“ben devamlı düşünen vampirim unuttun mu? Herkes eğlenirken ben oturur ve düşünürüm.” Lilah gülerek ona bakar, angel ayakta, ona dönünce gülümser  
“ama beni yaka paça atmadın, aksine medenice konuşuyorsun..”  
angel ona bakar, ve cevap vermeyip ilerler, onun yanına, yatağa oturarak sessizce eskiden connorun beşiğinin olduğu yere bakarken cevaplar  
“şu anda seni kaldırıp odadan atmak için yeterli gücüm yok.. 15 dakika bekle..”  
lilah başını sallar, ve ikisi sessizce oturmaya devam ederler..

bir süre sonra odada lilahın alçak sesi duyulur  
“nerde olduğunu biliyor musun?”  
angel başını sallar ve  
“hayır.. ama yaşıyor..” lilah başını sallar ve hala karşıyı izlemeye devam ederken  
“seni kabullenmiş olması güzel.. beklenmedik, ama güzel..”  
angel saatlerden beri ilk defa, sanki yüzyıllar önceymiş gibi gelen ancak dün olan o anı, connorun onu hatırladığını söylediği anı düşünürken gülümser, ve başını sallar  
“ancak faydasız..” lilah ona bakıp  
“neden böyle diyorsun? Connoru kendinden uzaklaştırmak yapabileceğin en onurlu şeydi.. Ve sonra tekrar bir araya gelmeniz? Bana öyle bakma, en ufak bir parmağım bile yok o işte, kesinlikle connorun orda kalması taraftarıydım..”  
angel şaşkınca ona bakar, lilah sessizce iç çekerek önüne döner  
“ama olanlar onların ummadığı şekilde, senin için iyi oldu..” lilah ona bakar  
“sana dönecek..” angel sessizce ona bakarken lilah ayağa kalkar ve gülümser  
“o zaman bana teşekkür edersin..” angel bir şey diyecekken lilah ona bakıp  
“15 dakika doldu, kendimi dışarı atıyorum..”  
angel ona bakar ve başını sallar, lilah dışarı çıkarken ışıkları kapatır..

**ACT II**

Los Angeles, melekleriyle yeni bir güne uyanırken, büyük bir otelin mutfağında, üç genç kadın, gülerek kahvaltı hazırlıyordur..

Buffy dolapları açıp kapatırken yüzünü buruşturur  
“buraları hiç kullanmamışlar mı?! Benim evimden bile pis!”  
faith ağzına bir zeytin atarken cevaplar  
“evet, senin evin karınca yuvası gibiydi, o kadar kızla mutfak pis kalabilir mi?”  
willow gülümseyerek domatesleri keserken mırıldanır  
“andrew ve anya kadar yemek yiyen yoktu..”  
buffy buzdolabını açıp içinden kahvaltılıkları çıkartıp faithe uzatırken mırıldanır  
“kan yok?” faith ona bakar  
“canın mı çekti?”   
buffy ona bir surat yapıp dikleşir ve dolabı kapatırken willowa bakar  
“sence gidip alsam mı? Dışarı çıkamazlar..” willow ona bakıp  
“nerde olduğunu biliyor musun ki?” faith gülerek buffye bir bıçak uzatırken  
“merak etme B, çok acıkırlarsa taze avcı kanı var.. verirsin biraz, rahatlarlar..”  
buffy bıçağı ona doğrultur, faith sırıtarak tabakları alıp uzaklaşırken willow da gülümsemesini gizlemeye çalışıyordur, buffy homurdanarak willowun yanına gelir ve fırının içindeki pişmiş keki çıkartırken mırıldanır  
“iyi mi sence?”  
willow onun kestiği keke bakıp  
“iyi gibi..” buffy başını sallayıp   
“kek değil.. angel..”  
willow ona bakıp  
“oh.. bilmem.. iyi olmalı.. kötü bir enerji almıyorum..”   
buffy huzursuzca keki dilimlere ayırırken  
“ben endişeleniyorum..” willow domates tabağını faithe uzatırken buffye bakar  
“buffy, siz ikiniz hep birbiriniz için endişelenirsiniz.. bu doğa kanunu gibi bir şey..” buffy gözlerini devirirken willow gülümser  
“bence iyi buffy.. sadece yorgun, ve yalnız.. ama biz burdayız, değil mi?”  
faith onlara bakıp  
“evet, hatta yemek bile hazırlıyoruz, daha ne?” buffy de gülümser, ve o sırada willow ona bardakları uzatır, ve buffy masaya dizerken mırıldanır  
“şu lilah..” faith ona bakar, buffy mırıldanır  
“sevmedim..” faith gülerek dizini bir iskemleye dayayarak ona bakar  
“garip bi kadın.. şu an angelın kankası gibi görünüyor, ama zamanında onu öldürmemi istedi.. anlamıyorum..” willow kafası karışmış  
“ve wesley’le beraber olmuş..” buffy elini kaldırıp ona bakar  
“haala o konuyu sindirmeye çalışıyorum will!” will başını sallar, faith gülerek  
“neden B? Bir gün gilesın da taşlaşacağını mı düşünüyorsun?” buffy gözlerini devirirken willow dayanamayıp gülümser, buffy açıklar  
“kadın herkesi tanıyor.. beni hiç görmedi bile, ama kendimi küçük hissediyorum önünde!” willow mırıldanır  
“angelı düşün bir de.. lilah onu çok iyi tanıyor olmalı.. hele bir de geçmişini..”  
buffy keki alırken mırıldanır  
“evet.. tanrıya şükür angelın geçmişinden bugüne gelen bir şey yok.. yoksa o kadın her şeyi ona karşı kullanır..” willow ve faith bir an bakışırlarken buffy keki masaya bırakır, o sırada lilah elinde bir cep telefonuyla mutfağa girer  
“Ah-ha. Ah-ha. Michael, sana o nekro camı taktırmanı söylemiştim, adamı yakmak istemiyoruz. Tamam istiyoruz ama o şekilde değil. Aferin. Yap şunu.”  
Lilah zarif bir hareketle telefonu kapatır, ve eğilip masanın üzerinden bir dilim keki kırıp bir kısmını ağzına atar, ve buffye bakar  
“fena değil..” ve gene telefonu açıp bir numarayı tuşlayarak dışarı çıkarken buffy elinde bir çatal, arkasından atılır, faith gülerek onu yakalar  
“B, B!”  
buffy öfkeyle homurdanırken willow korkuyla  
“seni test ediyor buffy..” buffy elinde çatal, gözleri kocaman, ona bakar  
“ben onu test etsem?”  
o sırada kapı açılır, ve julie’nin kafası görünür  
“rahatsız etmiyoruz ya?”  
julieyi görünce buffy hemen çatalı indirir, willow kızlara dönerek  
“hayır hayır.. biz de sizi uyandıracaktık.. kahvaltı vakti..”  
julie’nin arkasından jennifer ve carrie de içeri girerler..

\--------

yukarı kat..

wesley wyndham-pryce, odasında eski eşyalarını yerleştiriyordur.   
yerde duran çantasına eğilir, çantanın içindeki kalın bir kaç ansiklopediden birini çeker.. iki avucu içinde tutarak yüzüne yaklaştırır, mırıldanır..

Wesley -Wolfram&Hart Çalışanları Listesi ve Anlaşmaları, Eski Yönetici Kadro. Standart Kontratlar. Lilah Morgan.

kalın kitap açıldığı zaman içinde yazılar belirir.. wesley, elini satırların arasında gezdirerek yatağın üzerine oturur..

bir süre sonra kapıda hafifçe bir tıklama duyulur.. wesley başını kaldırır.. angel kapıda, elleri ceplerinde hafifçe mırıldanır..

Angel -Wes? Bir dakika konuşabilir miyiz?  
Wesley -Oh.. Angel. Neden içeri gelmiyorsun?   
wesley hemen ayağa kalkarak odanın perdelerine doğru ilerler..  
Wesley -Bir sorun mu var?

angel mümkün olduğu kadar karanlık köşelerde kalarak içeri yürür..

Angel -Eh.. belki.. sayılabilir. Ne okuyorsun?

wesley elindeki kitabı gösterir..

Wesley -Lilah’ın kontratını inceliyordum. Belki bu konuda bir şeyler yapabiliriz diye düşündüm.  
Angel -Oh evet.. Lilah. Ben Gunn’la konuştum ama bana bir şey yapılamayacağını söyledi. Zamanında Eve’i araştırırken bütün anlaşmaları incelemiş.

wesley bir an bakışlarını kitaptan angel’a çevirir, samimi olduğunu görünce yüzü gölgelenmiş, usulca kitabı kapatır..  
Wesley -Korkarım ki haklı o zaman.

angel hafifçe yatağa oturur.. wesley’e bakar..  
Angel -Wes.. sana bir şey sormam gerek. Ne düşünüyorsun.. Lilah’ın dedikleri hakkında?

wesley kaşlarını çatarak, elinde kitapla kollarını kavuşturur, masanın üzerine oturur..

Wesley -Yani, Wolfram&Hart’a geri dönmemiz konusunda mı? Bir cevap vermek çok zor, Angel. Ben daha çok senin durumun hakkında düşünüyordum.. Sen ne yapmak istiyorsun?

angel karanlık bir ifadeyle yüzünü avuçlarına çevirmiş, mırıldanır..

Angel -Karar verme hakkının bende olması gerektiğini düşünmüyordum..

wesley başını sallar..

Wesley -Ama patron sensin. Biz seni desteklemek için buradayız. Eğer benim kararımın ne olacağını soruyorsan, seni her türlü takip ederim. 

angel aniden başını kaldırmış wesley’e bakar.. wesley onun şaşkınlık ve minnet dolu ifadesine hafifçe gülümser..  
Wesley -Ama sorun bu değil, öyle değil mi? O yerin seni içten çökerttiğini biliyorum. Orada mutlu değilsin. Kendinden emin değilsin.

eski gözetmenin genç ve yaralı yüzüne kapalı perdelerden çok koyu bir ışık vururken dikkatle angel’a bakar..

Wesley -Eğer hepimiz ölseydik ve bir tek sen kalsaydın.. Ne yapmak isterdin? İyiler için savaşmaya devam etmekten başka?..

angel usulca mırıldanır..

Angel -Hepsini geri almak isterdim.

**ACT III**

Spike -Sen delirmişsin! Vazgeçiyorsun!  
Angel -Vazgeçmiyorum, Spike!

angel aşağı inmek için mümkün olduğu kadar hızlı adımlarla koridorda ilerlerken spike kafasından bir siyah tişört geçirmeye çalışarak onu takip ediyordur..

Spike -Evet, vazgeçiyorsun! O kadar iblisle, ejderhayla, tanrının cezası bir sürü iğrenç mahlukla kıçımızı yırttıktan sonra bütün şirketi tekrar geri veriyorsun!

angel yüzünü ovuşturur..

Angel -Biz oraya ait değiliz.

spike sonunda tişörtü çekmiş, angel’a yetişir..

Spike ¬-Oh peki bu büyük ve eski püskü otelinle ne yapmayı planlıyorsun şampiyon? Belki yardıma muhtaç çocuklar için bir kreş açabilirsin! Angy teyze! Hadi ama Angel, onların kaynaklarını gördün! Burada tek başına ne yapabilirsin ki?  
angel homurdanır..  
Angel -Senin niye umrunda ki? Buralarda benimle takılacak değilsin ya!  
Spike -Ooh, işte bu, Bay Karanlık ve Kuruntulu geri döndü! Problem aslında burada değil mi? Hepimiz hayatlarımıza geri dönebiliriz ama sen ne yapacağına karar vermek zorundasın!

merdivenlerin başına geldikleri zaman angel durur, arkasını dönerek spike’a bakar..

Angel -Ben kimseyi burada kalması için zorlamadım. Kaldılar çünkü yardım etmek istediler. Tıpkı senin gibi.

spike bir şey diyemeden angel’a bakar.. angel bir iç geçirerek bakışlarını çevirir..

Angel -Bak haklıydın. Neredeyse ölebilirdik. Ve bu bir hiç için olurdu. Hiçbir şeyi durdurma gücüne sahip değiliz, hiç bir şeyi değiştiremeyiz. Ama..

angel merdivenlerden, aşağıda görünen lobiye bakıyordur.. öbür taraftaki merdivenlerden inen wesley, gülümseyerek willow’la konuşan gunn’a doğru ilerliyordur, faith iki adamın arasında duruyordur.. buffy elinde yaptığı kekle çıkagelir..

Angel -Onlar için bir şeyler fark edebilir..

spike sanki sabrını zorluyormuş gibi bir ifadeyle tek tek konuşur.

Spike -Yarın bir araba kazasında ya da herhangi bir kahrolası normal şeyde hepsi ölebilir ve sen bununla ilgili hiç bir şey yapamazsın. Onların ne yaşayıp yaşayamayacakları elinde değil Angel.

spike onun yüzüne bakar..

Spike -Kimsenin hayatı senin elinde değil..

angel ona bakmadan merdivenlerden inmeye başlar..

Angel -Burada kalmamalılar. Bu yerin iyi insanlara ne yaptığını biliyoruz.

  
\-----------------

“hadi amaa!! O kadar da kötü değill!”  
gunn gülerek keki ısırırken başını sallar  
“hayır ben beğendim..” buffy ışıl ışıl gülümserken angel yanlarında belirir, buffy elinde tabak, ona döner  
“kek?”  
willow hafifçe gülerken buffy ona bir bakış atar, o sırada faith spike’ın somurttuğunu görünce ona ilerler ve   
“hey.. ne oldu?”  
spike mutfağa ilerleyip içeri girdiğinde içerde oturmuş konuşan üç genç avcıyı görünce kapıyı kapatıp geri, dışarı çıkar, faith arkasından ellerini düşürerek  
“hey, sana sordum..” spike elini sallayıp ona döner ve  
“acıktım..” faith kollarını kavuşturup ona bakar ve  
“buffy kek yaptı..” spike aynı boş ifadeyle ona bakınca faith sırıtır  
“kızların önünde kan içmek seni rahatsız mı ediyor bay büyük kötü?”  
lobinin öbür köşesinde, angel bunu duyunca wese döner ve  
“illyra nerde?” wesley herhalde yukarda diye cevaplar, ve angel yukarı çıkarken buffy elinde tabakla spikea ilerliyordur, spike hızla mutfağa daldığında faith arkasından bir kahkaha patlatır..

\-------------

spike kan bardağıyla oturduğu koltuktan lobiyi izlerken, wesley ve willow cadılar hakkında konuşuyorlardır.. willow ciddiyetle ne yapması gerektiğini düşünürken wesley sessizce yanında oturuyordur..   
o sırada buffy mutfak kapısını açar ve üç genç kızı lobiye sokar, faith spikea bakar ve sırıtır, spike da aynı sırıtışla bardağıyla ona şerefe yapar, o sırada buffy genzini temizleyerek   
“resmi olarak tanıştırılmadığınızı düşünüyorum.. hep yukarki odada veya mutfakta oturacak değilsiniz..” buffy lobiye ilerleyerek kızları gösterir  
“millet, bu genç kızların adı julie, jennifer ve carrie..” kızlar hafifçe başlarını sallarken buffy willowu gösterir  
“kızlar, bu willow.. kendisi çok güçlü bir cadı..” willow utançla gülümseyerek elini kaldırırken wesley ve faith gülümserler, buffy devam eder  
“bu wesley.. kendisi eski gözetmenlerdendir.. ki size bir çok bilgiyi onun öğreteceğinden kuşkum yok..” buffy faithi gösterir  
“wesley faith’in gözetmeniydi..” faith ve wes hafif bir bakış atarlar birbirlerine, spike sırıtarak bardağını kemirirken buffy devam eder  
“bu gunn.. ben kendisiyle çok iyi tanışmıyorum, ama kendisi angelın güvendiği biri, bu yüzden onu güvenilir kılıyor..” gunn memnuniyetle sırıtırken spike dikleşmiştir, faith sırıtır bu sefer.. buffy faithi gösterir  
“faithi biliyorsunuz, kendisi benden sonra avcılık gücünü alan avcı..” spike mırıldanır  
“orijinal avcılar..” buffy başını sallar  
“bu da spike..” spikela buffy bir an bakışırlarken buffy söyleyeceklerini tartar ve kızlara dönüp  
“evet doğru hissediyorsunuz, kendisi vampir.. ancak ruhu var, ve bu onu güvenilir kılıyor..” spike ona bakıp  
“ruhsuz?” buffy ona bir sus bakışı atar ve devam eder  
“spike da kahramanlardan.. dünyayı bir çok kere kurtardı..” spike’ın yüzüne sıcak bir gülümseme yayılırken faith ve willow gözlerini devirirler, buffy hafifçe başını çevirip  
“iki kişi kaldı.. angel ve..” buffy bir anda bakışları merdivenlerde kalakalır.. angel normal kıyafetleriyle merdivenleri inerken, yanında, kahverengi pantolonu, yeşile kaçan sarı bluzu ve açık saçlarıyla, sıcak bir şekilde gülümseyen fred iniyordur..   
lobi bir anda bıçak gibi bir sessizlikle kesilirken, angel lobide yanında duran fredle devam eder  
“ben angel.. bu da illyra..” wes buz gibi bakışlarla angel ve illyraya bakarken, illyra sıcak bir sesle, fredin neşeli cıvıltısıyla konuşur  
“şu anda gördüğünüz kişilik, benim dünyevi kimliğim diyebileceğimiz bir görüntü.. normalde özüm,” illyra wesin bakışıyla düzeltir  
“sonradan eklenen bu varlığım, iki gündür gördüğünüz mavi şekilde..”  
angel başını sallar  
“ancak illyranın böyle, fred şeklinde dolaşmasının sizler için daha uygun olacağını düşünüyorum.. en azından bir süre..” gunn sorar  
“sen mi istedin öyle olmasını?” angel ona bakıp  
“gunn.. sırası değil..” gunn wese bakar, wes hiçbir şey söylemeden kalkıp kütüphaneye ilerlerken fred ve angel arkalarından bakarlar bir an, o sırada lilahın sesi duyulur  
“ben de lilah.. tanımlanamayan kişilik..”  
kızlar lilaha dönerlerken, spike ayağa kalkıp frede ilerler, ve   
“biraz konuşabilir miyiz?” fred onunla uzaklaşırken buffy angela bakar, angel sessizce gunna döner ve  
“gunn.. bunu kişisel almamalısın.. onun illyra olarak dolaşması hem kızlar için kötü, hem de bizim için de bir tehlike..” gunn feryat eder  
“angel onun fred gibi dolaşması wesi kahrediyor!”  
angel ona bakarak  
“seni?” gunn dikleşirken ona bakar ve  
“angel.. onun böyle gezmesinin kızları anladım, ama bize ne faydası var?”  
angel ona bakarak dışarıyı gösterir  
“dışarda delirmiş bir topluluk var gunn.. iblislere karşı çıkan, iblisleri içinde parçalayan bir topluluk.. ve burası bir otel.. illyra her ne kadar kendini insanlara karşı koruyabilse de, kendini kontrol edemeyen biri.. ve bir insanın onu görünce verdiği tepki yüzünden illyra tarafından öldürülmelerine izin veremem..”  
buffy ona bakarak  
“illyra insan öldürebilir mi?” angel ona bakıp  
“bilmiyorum.. sanmıyorum.. ama hedefini engellerse kimseyi düşünmeyeceği açık..” buffy mırıldanır  
“hedefi nedir peki?” angel kollarını kavuştururken  
“bilmiyorum..”

**ACT IV**

fred arka bahçede ilerlerken spike kapıyı arkasından kapatıp, gölgede durmaya dikkat ederek frede döner  
“amacın wesley’i öldürmek mi?”  
illyra gülerek ona döner ve   
“öyle bir amacım olsa, siz insanların dolambaçlı yollarına sapmazdım.. wesley iki nefes almadan kendini ölü bulurdu..”   
spike başını sallar, ve ellerini ceplerine sokarken  
“peki ne akla hizmet ederek merdivenlerden aşağı, sevimlice gülümseyerek, ve yanında angella iniyorsun?  
O anda spikeın karşısındaki genç, narin kadın sessizce gülümser, ve bir adım geri çekilerek, tüm vücudunu güneşe alır.. spike onu izlerken illyra kollarını yavaşça iki yana açar, ve ona bakarak  
“güneş tüm hücrelerime doluyor.. saçlarım, ki sadece kahverengiler, ısınıyor.. kollarım sıcaklaşıyor, güneşi hissedebiliyorum.. biraz daha kalırsam tenime güneşin kokusu işleyecek.. yazın tam ortasında, öğle saatinde kolunun güneş kokması gibi.. çünkü tenim, güneşe hasret..”  
spike ona bakarken fred başını eğer, ve onunla aralarında kocaman bir ışık huzmesi, gözgöze gelirken soğuk, buz gibi soğuk bir sesle konuşur  
“içerdeki genç güçlerin ne hissettiği umrumda değil.. wesleynin de.. ancak dikkatimi çeken bir şey var..” spike ona bakarken illyra başını yana eğer, ve sesi bir anda, oteli iki yıl boyunca sesiyle doldurmuş fredin tatlılığına bürünerek  
“kendimi canlı tutmam lazım.. arada sırada kabuğumu üzerimde taşımam gerekiyor..” illyra başını dikleştirerek bir adım atar, ve o anda maviye dönerek spikeın önünde durur  
“bu halim, bu dünyanın tüm kurallarını biliyor.. tüm güçleri tatmış.. zamana ve güçlere karşı koyabiliyor..” illyra mavi gözleri spikea bakarken bir adım geri atıp tekrar güneşe çıkar, ve gene o tek adımda, tüm benliği frede dönerken konuşur  
“ama bu halimle de yaşamam gerekiyor.. sizin avcılarınızın güvenliği sağlanabilir, wesleynin kalbi kırılabilir, çevredeki insanlar beni görünce korkmayabilir, iblisleri kandırabilirim..” illyra ona bakarak  
“ama dediğim gibi umrumda değil.. sadece angelın isteği, benim ihtiyacımla çakıştı..” illyra ona bakıp  
“ve geri adım atmayacağım.. ne zaman fred, ne zaman illyra olacağıma sadece ben karar veririm..”   
arka bahçede oluşan sessizlikte spike bir an sonra hafifçe güler  
“fred olacaksan, bazı şeyleri öğrenmek zorundasın..” illyra ona bakar, spike soğuk bir sesle  
“fred wesley’e önem verirdi.. fred tüm insanlara değer verirdi..” spike kapıyı açıp içeri girerken ona bakar  
“insan olmak istiyorsan, haberin olsun tatlım.. sadece görüntü hiçbir işe yaramaz..” spike gülümser  
“ben yıllardır insan görünüyorum..”  
illyra onu izlerken spike sessizce otele girer..

\--------------

spike lobiye girdiğinde herkesin gittiğini görünce alnını kırıştırarak faithe ilerler ve  
“herkes nerde?”  
faith kekten bir dilim alırken cevaplar  
“wesley kütüphanede, buffy ve kızlar yukarda oda paylaştırıyor, gunn üstünü değiştirmeye gitti, willow telefonda, sen burdasın, ben burdayım, illyra napıyor bilmiyorum, lilah ve angel da orda..”  
spike kekten bir dilim alıp incelerken resepsiyon masasının üzerinde bağdaş kurup oturmuş genç kadına bakar ve  
“ne konuşuyorlar?” faith ona bakıp  
“ben insanları dinlemem..” spike kaşını kaldırıp  
“ikisi de insan değil..” faith sırıtarak  
“lilah sözleşmelerden bahsediyor.. anlamadım..” spike başını sallar, ve hiç kulaklarını hassaslaştırmaya gerek görmeden keki çiğnerken mırıldanır  
“güzel olmuş aslında..” faith ona bakıp  
“değil mi? İtalya kıza bir şeyler öğretti sonunda..”  
spike gözleri angella lilahda, dalgınca  
“evet.. italya kalpleri de çok değiştirir..”   
faith ona bakıp sırıtır ve konuyu değiştirip  
“angelın kalbi pek yalnız sanırım yine..”   
spike ona dönüp yeni bir dilim alırken cıklar  
“yoo.. kız arkadaşı var.”   
Faith ona bakakalır, spike ise kekiyle ilgileniyordur, faith ona eğilip  
“efendim?” spike ona bakıp  
“kız arkadaşı var. Sevgili. Hani bilirsin, beraber otururlar, beraber kalkarlar? Hatta bazı durumlarda beraber yata-“ faith elini kaldırıp onu durdurur ve  
“o ihtimali düşünmek istemiyorum.” Ve bir an sonra hafif bozulmuş, angela bakarken mırıldanır  
“onu başkasıyla düşünmek çok garip geliyor..” spike başını sallayıp başparmağını yalayıp kırıntıları alırken mırıldanır  
“başkasıyla görmek daha beter.” Faith bir an sonra gülümseyerek ona bakar ve  
“yattılar mı?” spike kaşını kaldırıp ona bakar, faith angelı izlerken sırıtır  
“kız kendini kötü hissetmiş olmalı.. düşünsene angella yatıyorsun, ve o hala angel..” spike dilini damağına vurarak ona bakar  
“bilemiyorum.. kız kurt.” Faith gülerek  
“ne? Hayvan?!” spike hafif bir kahkahayla ona bakar ve ikisi gülerken açıklar  
“kurt kadın. Isırılmış. Öyle tanıştılar, angel onu koruması altına aldı.”  
Faith üzerindeki kırıntıları silkelerken mırıldanır  
“o zaman will’e danışabilir..”   
spike başını sallarken merdivenlerden buffy sarkar ve  
“faith! Will nerde?” faith cevaplarken gunn merdivenleri iner hızla ve  
“geldim.. gidelim mi?”   
faith başını sallar, ve spikeın omzuna tutunup aşağı sıçrarken açıklar  
“gunn’la etrafı kontrol edicez.. angela söylersin..” spike lilahla hararetli bir şekilde tartışan angela bakar ve başını sallar, faith ve gunn dışarı çıkarlarken spike da merdivenleri tırmanır, ve kendine oda beğenmek için koridora sapar..

**ACT V**

buffy duştaki willowa notunu bırakıp odadan dışarı çıktığında koridorda ilerleyen spikeı görür ve  
“hey..” spike elleri cebinde, gülümser  
“hey..” aralarında bir an sessizlik olunca spike eliyle arkayı gösterir  
“randevuya mı gidiyorsun? Wood’la falan?”  
buffy gülümseyerek elindeki hırkaya bakar ve ona bakıp  
“aynen böyle olmuştu evet.. ama şu an kazağımla duruyorum bayım.. iççamaşırımla değil..”  
spike bir an ona bakınca buffy susar, ve   
“ne yapıyorsun?” spike koridoru gösterip  
“kendime oda seçmeye çalışıyorum.. ama açtığım tüm kapılar birine aitti şu ana kadar..” spike koridoru gösterir  
“şu fredin, yani illyranın, onun yanında wesin eşyaları var, karşısında gunn’ın eşyalarını buldum..” spike koridorun öbür tarafını gösterir  
“orda angelın odası var, yanında cordelia..”   
buffy sessizce hırkasını incelerken spike buffye döner  
“willowun odası bu, anladım, sen ve faithin odasını hala bilmiyorum..”   
buffy gülümseyerek ona bakar  
“faithi ben de bilmiyorum.. ama gel, benim odam şurda..” buffy cordelianın odasını geçer, angelın odasını geçer, ve ilk kapıyı açarak spikea bakar  
“burası..” ve buffy içeri girerken konuşur  
“manzarası çok güzel olduğu için seçtim..” buffy kapıdaki spikea bakarak  
“görmek istemez misin?” spike hafifçe gülümser, ve içeri girer, kapı arkasından kapanırken buffy balkon perdesini çeker ve   
“bak..” spike gölgeden önünde uzanan LA’e bakarken buffy gülümser ve biraz sonra perdeyi kapatır, odanın öbür köşesindeki perdeyi öbür tarafa getirdiğinde spikeın önünde durmuş olur, ve sessizliğin doldurduğu odada ona bakarak  
“yanda angelın kaldığını bilmiyordum..”  
spike ona bakarken aylar sonra, bu kadar özlediği yüzü tekrar görebilmenin tatlı burukluğu kalbine batarken mırıldanır  
“sormadım..” buffy gülümser ve  
“ama on saniye içinde soracaktın..”   
spike itiraz edecekken buffy onun bileğini tutup  
“spike..” spike aleve değmiş gibi irkilerek ona bakarken buffy ciddiyetle  
“angella aynı çatı altında olmamız, aynı yatağı paylaşacağız anlamına gelmiyor..”  
spikeın gözleri bir anda kararırken buffy ona bakarak  
“bunu bilmeni istiyorum..” spike sessizce bir adım geri atarken mırıldanır  
“ben hiçbir şey sormadım..”   
buffy başını sallar, ve duvara dayanan spikea bakarak  
“biliyorum.. ve teşekkür ederim.. ancak ben sana söyleme ihtiyacı duyuyorum.. tıpkı immortalla da aramda bir şey olmadığını söylemek istediğim gibi..”  
spike bir an ona bakar, ve   
“yok muydu?” buffy gözlerini devirince spike başını sallar  
“yoktu..” buffy ona bakarak   
“spike.. angel benim her zaman kalbimde..”  
spike yine o bildiği, canını yakan cümlelere kendini hazırlarken buffy ona bakar  
“ama bunu angela da söyledim.. kalbimde senin de bir yerin var..”  
spike şokla ona bakarken buffy sessizce başını sallar.. ancak buffynin beklemediği, bir an sonra spikeın ona ilerlemesi, ve hızla ellerini kaldırarak, konuşması olur  
“pekala.. bana bunu söyleyip tekrar aşağıda resmi davranamazsın..” buffy şaşkınlıkla başını sallar, spike ona bakarak korkuyla  
“demin.. dün.. aşağıda..” buffy anlayınca başını sallar, spike ona bakarak  
“bana kızgın mısın?” buffy şaşkınlıkla  
“ne?” spike geri çekilerek ona bakar ve  
“bugün hiç benle konuşmadın, devamlı sus spike bakışı yiyip durdum.. ve aradan bir yıl geçti buffy.. bana üzerime gelip ben sensiz çok acı çektim diyorsun, seni öpüyorum, hiçbir şey demeden resmen kaçarcasına gidiyorsun, ve şimdi bana kalbinde bir yerim olduğunu söylüyorsun..”  
spike ona bakarak  
“ben artık yoruldum.. bana tekrar benim iyi hissetmem için bir şeyler söyleme..”  
spike ona bakarak  
“ne olacak şimdi?”  
buffy karşısındaki adama bakarken, beyni hızla çalışıyordur.. yapabilecekleri, yapamayabilecekleri, dışardakiler, angel, diğerleri..  
buffy ona bakıp alnı kırışarak  
“1 yıl geçti..” spike başını sallar, buffy ona bakıp  
“başkalarıyla çıktım..” spike yutkunur, yine başını sallar, buffy devam eder  
“ama akşam uykuya dalmadan önce aklıma hep sen geldin..”  
spike ona bakakalır, buffy onun gene bileğini tutarken  
“şimdi ne olacak bilmiyorum.. burda kalıp kalmayacağımızı bile bilmiyorum.. ama görünüşe göre kalıyoruz.. angelın bana ihtiyacı var..  bana değil, avcıya.. arkadaşına, buffye..” buffy spikea bakarak  
“benim de sana ihtiyacım var..”  
spike donakalırken buffy hızla  
“seni özledim spike.. bana karşı asla yok olmayacak desteğini özledim, arkamda senin güvenini duymayı özledim, attığım her adımda düşmeyeceğimi bilmeyi özledim..” buffy derin bir nefes alarak ona bakar  
“bana olan aşkını özledim..” spike ona bakarken buffy hızla  
“bencilce gözüküyor, biliyorum, ama öyle değil.. sen bana bu kadar şey verirken ben de kendimden bir şeyler verdim spike.. sen cehenneme bomboş gitmedin..”  
buffy ona bakar  
“benden o kadar fazla şey alıp götürdün ki..”   
spike dudağını ısırırken buffy ona bakar  
“şimdi sen beni öptüğünde tek yaptığım kaçıp gitmek oluyor.. çünkü spikeın beni tekrar öpmesi, eski şeyleri bana hatırlatıyor.. onları yeniden istememi sağlıyor..”  
spike şaşkınlıkla ona bakarken buffy gülümser  
“dün sen beni öpene kadar hala yoktun.. ama birdenbire varoldun spike..”  
buffy ona bakarak  
“şimdi ne olacak? Bilmiyorum.. bu gece ikimiz de yine ölebiliriz.. ve ben artık konuşmayı öğrendim..” spike hafifçe gülümser  
“belli oluyor.. 1 sene önce ölsem bunları duyamazdım..” buffy gülümser  
“öldün.. ve duyuyorsun..” spike ona bakarak  
“tekrar ölürsem daha da mı iyi olacaksın?” buffy gülerken onu kendine çeker, ve spike şaşkınlıkla ona eğilirken buffy ona uzanır, ve dudakları birleşir..   
spike onu kavuran sıcaklığı tekrar tadarken bir anda geri çekilir, böyle olmaması gerekiyordur sanki, buffy ona bakar  
“artık ikimiz de gerçek olduk..”  
spike ona bakar ve  
“şimdi ne olacak?”  
buffy sessizce geriler  
“birbirimizi öperken itme ihtiyacı duymayacağımız günü beklememiz lazım..”  
spike üzüntüyle  
“buffy ben..” buffy gülümser  
“hayır.. dün de ben aynı şekilde.. konuşma..”  
buffy ona bakarken kapı tıklatılır ve willow girer  
“mesajını aldım.. hey spike, çıkayım mı bir şeyi kesmiyordum ya?”  
buffy gülümser  
“hayır, spike kendine oda arıyormuş..” willow başını sallar  
“oh, yandaki oda boş, istersen bak.. güneş almıyor da hem..”  
buffy ve spike bakışırlar bir an, sonra spike willowa döner  
“tamam.”

\-------------

angel lilaha dosyaları geri uzatıp  
“hayır lilah.. bu otelde wolfram&hart’ın hiçbir iyiliğini istemiyorum. Ben kaç senedir perdeler kapalı yaşıyorum.” Lilah ona bakarak  
“angel, geçen sene hiç de şikayetçi değildin..” angel ona bakıp  
“o farklı..” ve ikisi geri, lobinin ortasına ilerlerken angel mırıldanır  
“herkes nerde?” lilah ona bakarak  
“bilmiyorum. Angel, sadece şunu imzalar mısın?”  
angel ona bakarak lilahın önünde durur ve  
“hiçbir şey imzalamıyorum.”  
Lilah iç çekerek içeri giderken kapının gıcırtısı duyulur, ve angel o tarafa dönerken los angeles’ın sıcak öğle güneşi lobiye dolarken genç bir adam, elinde bir bavulla kapıda belirir..  
“merhaba baba.”

**Fade to black.**

* * *

**Additional Cast**

**Vincent Kartheiser as Connor**

  
**Episode Information:**

**Created by: Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt**

**Written by:  dp  
Directed by: dp**

**Starring:  David Boreanaz as Angel  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyra  
J. August Richards as Charles Gunn  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan  
And Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg  
And Alexis Denisoff as Wesley Wyndham-Pryce**

  
*** = The content of this transcript, including the characters and the story, belongs to Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, UPN, Cnbc-e and the other owners and belongers. This is made for only fun, not for money. Everything belongs to their legal owners.**

**Tüm içerik, karakterler ve hikayeler Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, UPN, Cnbc-e’ye  ve diğer yasal temsilcilerle hak sahiplerine aittir. Sadece eğlence amaçlı olup herhangi bir kazanç elde edilmemekte, beklenmemektedir.**


	7. 6x07 The Hogwarts Fuse

**ANGEL: The Series*  
6.SEZON  
A dp Production**

**6x07 – The Hogwarts Fuse      **

  
**previously on Angel..**

Angel -Onu görmem gerek.  
Lilah -Patron sensin.   
lilah ona tılsımı ve dosyayı uzatır..  
Lilah -Dışarda seni bekleyen bir limuzin var. Seni Connor’a götürecek.  
angel yavaşça mırıldanır..  
Angel -Teşekkürler..

Wesley -Angel, bunlar Laurence ve Colleen Reilly, ve oğulları--  
connor elini uzatarak angel’la el sıkışır..  
Connor -Connor.

Connor -Babam olduğunu biliyorum..  
Angel -Hatıraların geri geldi.  
Connor -Biliyor musun.. minnettarım. Bu kalmasını istediğim tek şey.. Tamam mı?

Buffy -Kim bunlar?!  
angel onu omzundan tutup ikisi yavaşça ilerler..  
Angel -Pekala, burdayım..  
grup ona döndüğünde buffy’nin ağzı açılır..

Faith -Altı: burdaki avcılar uyanıyorlar..  
gunn ellerini birleştirir..  
Gunn -Ve yedi: W&H yeniden kuruldu..

lilah arkasından kapıyı kapatıp onlara bakar..  
Lilah -Ah.. bu gerçekten eğlenceli olacak..

Wesley -Asıl Ortakların ne istediğini söyle bize.  
Lilah -Bu, kaçınılmaz son. Dünyanın sonu.  
Angel -Sizinle artık çalışmıyorum.  

Angel -Burada ne yapıyorsun?!  
Connor -Hadi. Bir fincan kahve için uğruyorsun ve dünya sona ermiyor mu? Lütfen.

Wesley -Oh.. Connor geri mi döndü?  
Angel -Hamilton’u yenmeme yardım etti.. evet. Tekrar evine yolladım. Dün gece otele döndüğümüzde onu aramaya çalıştım, ama telefonlar işlemiyordu.

Buffy -Connor kim?  
Spike -Hiç kimse.

Angel -Hatırlıyorsun..  
Faith -Evet.. Minik bir büyü süzgecinden geçtiğimi anlamak zor olmadı, ama olanları tamamen hatırlayınca neler olduğunu anladım..

Connor -Ailemi korumam gerek. Bu onların dünyası değil.. Kendilerini burada gerçekten güvende hissetmiyorlar.

Angel -Angel Investigations? Alo?   
karşıdan ferahlamayı andıran, bırakılmış bir nefes duyulur, telefon kapanır..

“Angel, sadece şunu imzalar mısın?”  
angel ona bakarak lilahın önünde durur ve  
“hiçbir şey imzalamıyorum.”  
Lilah iç çekerek içeri giderken kapının gıcırtısı duyulur, ve angel o tarafa dönerken los angeles’ın sıcak öğle güneşi lobiye dolarken genç bir adam, elinde bir bavulla kapıda belirir..  
“merhaba baba.”

** 6x07 – The Hogwarts Fuse  **

Connor -Merhaba baba..

açık kapıdan içeri dolan güneş ışığı bir şerit gibi otelin loşluğunu keserken, angel altüst olmuş bir ifadeyle, kapıdaki oğluna bakakalmıştır.. o daha kendini toparlayıp bir şey söyleyemeden, connor, içeri girerek elindeki bavulu kenara bırakır, sonra otelin yarı aralık kapısını birazcık daha geriye itelerek, dışarıda elini tuttuğu küçük bir kızı içeri sokar.. ikili merdivenlerden inerek lobide dururlar..

angel, ağzı aralanmış, bakışlarını eğdiğinde kızın iri kahverengi gözlerini, çillerle kaplı yuvarlak yüzünü görür..   
connor’un elleri kızın omuzlarındadır..

Connor -Bu.. Emma. Emma bu Angel.

kapının kapanmasıyla onlara doğru yaklaşabilen angel, yavaş adımlarla yanlarına gelir, hafifçe eğilerek küçük kıza elini uzatır..

Angel -Merhaba Emma. Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum.

emma utangaç bir ifadeyle uzatılan eli sıkar, hafifçe gülümser..

Emma -Angel mı? Çok tatlı bir isim.  
angel ona gülümser..   
Angel -Teşekkür ederim.

connor mırıldanır..  
Connor -Özür dilerim..

angel tekrar doğrulduğunda connor’la yüz yüze gelir.. connor usulca devam eder..

Connor -Onları da getirmek zorundaydım..

angel başını kaldırıp bakışlarını kapıya çevirdiğinde, titreyen karısını kollarıyla sarmalayarak içeri giren reilly çiftini görür..

**Teaser end - Opening credits**

_CAST  
David Boreanaz as Angel  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyra  
J. August Richards as Charles Gunn  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
Vincent Kartheiser as Connor  
Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan  
And Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg  
And Alexis Denisoff as Wesley Wyndham-Pryce_

**ACT I**

hyperion, lobi..  
angel hızla kapıdaki çifte doğru ilerler..

Angel -Mr.Reilly..  
Laurence Reilly -Ah.. Mr.Angel, değil mi?   
Angel -Evet, benim, beni Wolfram&Hart’tan hatırlıyor olmalısınız..

bay reilly yüzünde çaresiz bir ifade, karısını connor’a emanet ederek uzatılan eli sıkar..

Mr.Reilly -Doğru.. Ku-kusura bakmayın, burada biraz şokta gibiyiz de..  
Angel -Rahatsız olmanıza gerek yok. Yardım etmeme izin verin..

angel adamın elindeki çantaları yerleştirmesine yardım ederken mrs.reilly hala titreyerek fısıldıyordur..

Mrs.Reilly -Gözleri vardı.. her yerde gözler.. oh tanrım.. o arabada başımıza gelenler gibiydi..  
küçük kız meraklı gözlerle annesinin yanına gelmiştir..  
Emma -Anne, ne arabası?  
Angel -Hepsi geçti, Mrs. Reilly, lütfen, oturun.. biliyorum kabullenecek çok şey var ama..

mr.reilly karısını ortadaki koltuklardan birine oturturken aniden iç odalardan birinden lilah çıkagelir..

Lilah -Mrs. Reilly, merhaba, ben Lilah Morgan, Angel’ın, CEO’nun yeni asistanıyım, size yardım edeyim.. Biraz kahve alır mıydınız?  
connor hayretle başını kaldırmış lilah’a bakarken annesi hafifçe başını sallar..  
Colleen -Evet.. lütfen..  
lilah sıcak bir gülümsemeyle ona cesaret verir..  
Lilah -Hemen geliyorum..

lilah yanlarından geçerken angel’la connor’a bir bakış atar.. connor kollarını kavuşturmuş angel’a bakıyordur, angel başını sallar.. lilah tekrar elinde kahvelerle döndüğünde colleen biraz daha sakinleşmiş görünüyordur, emma annesinin elini tutuyordur.. angel usulca mırıldanır..

Angel -Ne oldu?..  
laurence reilly elindeki kahvesinden bir yudum alarak hafifçe karısının sırtını okşar..  
Laurence -Hayatım, neden biraz Emma’yla beraber bahçeye çıkmıyorsunuz? Temiz hava sana da iyi gelir..  
Lilah -Size eşlik edeyim, Mrs.Reilly. Lütfen, gelin..

laurence, karısı ve kızı dışarı çıkar çıkmaz angel’a döner.. connor mırıldanır..

Connor -Ona söyledim.  
Angel -Ne?  
Laurence -Pekala, Mr.Angel..  
Angel -Sadece, Angel, lütfen..

laurence reilly çelik rengi gözleri parlayarak başıyla onaylar..

Laurence -Angel.. Connor bana bir kaç şey anlattı.. Onun sizin oğlunuz olduğunu.. ve hafızalarımıza bir şeyler yapıldığını biliyorum..

angel bir an beyninden vurulmuş gibi olur.. kekeler..

Angel -Ben.. ben özür dilerim Mr.Reilly, ben..

laurence devam eder..

Laurence -Lütfen.. önce dinleyin. Colleen’e bunları anlatmıyorum.. çünkü biliyorum ki bir anne olarak o daha çok incinir.. Ama dün gece olanlardan sonra..   
angel’ın giderek yüzünü kaplayan endişe kolaylıkla okunuyordur, hızla sorar..  
Angel -Saldırıldınız mı?? Eviniz şehir dışında değil mi? Ben-ben sizin güvende olduğunuzu sanıyordum..  
connor hafifçe angel’a döner..  
Connor -Bir iblis sürüsü bize saldırdı. Evimizi ve etraftaki herşeyi yaktılar. Onları öldürdüm, ama bizden başka orada canlı kaldığını sanmıyorum.   
connor angel’ın koluna dokunur..  
Connor -Hey.. burada kıyametten bahsediyoruz. Yapabileceğin bir şey yoktu.   
laurence tekrar bakışlarını angel’a çevirir..

Laurence -Angel.. sözlerinden bizi zaten uzun süredir takip ediyor olduğunu çıkarabiliyorum.. Biz olanları gördük.. Dışarda dönen kabusu anlamak için televizyonu açmamıza gerek yok, pencereden bakmamız yeterli.. Tam bir kaos. Her yerde kanlar, yaratıklar, acı çeken insanlar var. Hiçbir yer güvenli değil. Ve bizim gidecek hiçbir yerimiz yok. Bütün paramız, mal varlığımız o evde kaldı. Yanımızdaki eşyalardan başka hiçbir şeyimiz yok. Nasıl olacağını bilmiyorum ama, Connor, karımı ve kızımı sizin koruyabileceğinizi söylüyor. Eğer bu doğruysa, bize yardım edecek misiniz?

laurence reilly karşısındaki adamın gözlerinin parladığını görebiliyordur.. angel hiç duraksamadan cevaplar..

Angel -Elbette.. hiçbir şey için endişelenmenize gerek yok.. istediğiniz kadar burada kalabilirsiniz. Otel dünya kadar odayla dolu. Bütün bunları yaşamak zorunda kaldığınız için çok, çok üzgünüm ama tekrar normal yaşamınıza dönebilmeniz için elimden gelen herşeyi yapacağıma söz veriyorum..

laurence sert ifadeli yüzünde hafif buruk bir gülümseme oğluna bakar..

Laurence -Bize tekrar normal yaşamımızı verebileceğinizi hiç sanmıyorum..

connor başı eğilmiş angel’dan gözlerini kaçırır..

**ACT II**

gunn sessizce yolda yürürken arkasından faith seslenir  
“gerçekten o kadar kötü ha?”  
gunn durup ona bakarken takımının ceplerine ellerini sokar, ve ona bakıp  
“evet.. koskoca bir şirketin birden ayaklanması, ve senin eski statünde olman aslında iş sigortası.. ama bu kötü..” faith gülümser ve ikisi gene yürürken faith gözleri ilerde uzanan hyperionda, mırıldanır  
“angel da takım giyiyor mu?” gunn gülerken faith ona bakıp  
“bilmiyorum.. belki de oraya geri dönmelisiniz..”   
gunn ona bakar şaşkınlıkla, faith kollarını açıp  
“şeytanı yenmenin en kolay yonu onla birlik olmaktır.. kendim yaşadım, biliyorum..” gunn derin bir nefes alarak  
“oraya bir daha dönersek, bu sefer ne kaybedeceğimizi bilmiyorum..”   
faith sesizce ona eşlik ederken gunn gözü otelde, mırıldanır  
“geçen sefer en değerli varlıklarımızı zaten kaybettik..”   
ve bahçeye girerken ona bakar  
“bu sefer kaybedecek bir tek kendi benliklerimiz kaldı..”

\--------------

hyperion.. angel gergince başını kaldırır..

Angel -Mr.Reilly.. eğer burada bizimle yaşayacaksanız, bildiklerinizden çok daha fazlasını göreceksiniz.. ve eğer sizin güveninizi hak ediyorsam bazı gerçekleri bilmeniz gerek..

silah dolabının yanında duran connor’a bakan laurence reilly elinde olmadan acı acı gülümser..  
Laurence -İblisler gerçek mi? Kıyamet yaklaşıyor mu? Bunları çoktan biliyoruz sanırım..  
angel başı eğilmiş, ellerini cebine sokar..  
Angel -Evet.. ama.. ben.. benim küçük bir kimlik problemim olabilir.. ben bir vampirim..

mr.reilly hayretler içinde başını kaldırmış connora bakar.. connor başını sallayınca uzun boylu adam derin bir nefes alır..

Laurence -Şey.. peki..  
angel hemen devam eder...   
Angel -Dışarı çıkamama nedenim bu.. Bakın.. sizi korkutmaya çalışmıyorum, sadece dürüst davranıyorum.. Umarım eşiniz de anlayışla karşılar..  
laurence hafifçe güler..  
Laurence -Oh, Colleen mi? O her zaman Anne Rice romanlarını sevmiştir. Şey gerçek olmadıkları sürece sanırım.  
Angel -Bu.. bu doğru. ve, vampirler gerçekten kötüdür.   
connor lafını keser..  
Connor -Ama onun ruhu var, fark bu.   
connor angel’a bakar..  
Connor -O iyi adamlardan.  
laurence oğluna bakarak başını sallar..   
Laurence -Pekala, Colleen’e mümkün olduğu kadar açıklamaya çalışacağım ama sizden ricam küçük kızımın yanında bu tip şeyler söylememeniz.   
angel rahatlar..  
Angel -Tabi! Elbette.. sadece.. her neyse.

o sırada açılan kapı içeridekilerin dikkatini dağıtır, mrs.reilly’le rahat bir tavırla sohbet eden lilah’ın arkasından içeri Emma’yla gülüşerek Fred girer..

connor ağzı açık kalakalır..

Connor -Fred?.. Sen..  
mr.reilly karısına doğru ilerlerken angel usulca mırıldanır..

Angel -O değil.. Illyria onun formunu alabiliyor..

emma cıvıl cıvıl bir sesle konuşurken, onun karşısındaki fred, hissetmiş gibi, alışılmadık sertlikteki kahverengi gözlerini connor’a çevirir.. hala ondan gözlerini alamayan connor başını sallar..

Connor -Yüce tanrım..

içerideki kütüphanenin kapısı açılır, gürültülere bakmaya gelen wesley’nin sesi duyulur..

Wesley -Angel ne.. Connor?..

wesley’nin eli bilinçsizce boğazına gider.. lilah onu izliyordur.. angel hızla yanına yürür..

Angel -Wes.. biliyorum bana kızgınsın..  
gözlerini fred’e doğru yürüyen connor’dan alamayan wesley mırıldanır..  
Wesley -Saçmalık.   
angel’ın sesi acil bir tınıyla dolar..  
Angel -Birinin Buffy’i uzaklaştırması gerek.. Şu anda ona yalan söyleyemem..   
wesley wyndham pryce, sonunda dikkatini toplar, şu anda yardımına ihtiyacı olan angel’a bakar..  
Wesley -Nerede o?  
Angel -Yukarıda.

wesley tek bir baş hareketiyle merdivenlerden çıkarken konuşmanın tek bir kelimesini bile kaçırmayan lilah, reilly çiftine döner, ciddi bir yüzle ellerini kavuşturur..

Lilah -Sanırım aç olmalısınız ve yakınlarınızı arayıp durumlarını öğrenmek istersiniz..   
mrs.reilly aniden telaşlanır..  
Colleen -Ah tanrım, kız kardeşim, meraktan ölmüş olmalı!..  
Laurence -Evet, Miss Morgan bu gerçekten iyi olurdu..  
lilah başını sallar..  
Lilah -Lütfen beni takip edin, içerdeki ofiste istediğiniz aramaları yapabilirsiniz, ben de size yiyecek bir şeyler temin ederim.  
Laurence -Çok teşekkür ederiz.

reilly çifti lilah’ı takip ederken colleen kocasının kolundan çıkarak seslenir..

Colleen -Connor, Emma’yı da getirirsin değil mi?

angel’ın yanında duran connor başını sallar..

Connor -Ben aç değilim anne, ama Emm’i getiriyorum.

reilly çifti iç odalardan birinde kaybolurken angel connor’a bakar, ikisi de göz göze gelemeden bakışlarını eğer..

**ACT III**

“buffy?”  
odadaki buffy kapıda duran wesi görünce  
“ah gel wes..ley.. wesley..” wes gülümser ve  
“wes, fark etmez..” buffy başını sallarken willow ona bakarak  
“iyi misin?” wesley başını sallayarak  
“ah evet, sağol.. size kızları sormaya geldim, ne yapıyorlar?”  
yatakta yayılmış tavanı izleyen spike mırıldanır  
“dedikodu.. şu anda senin ne kadar tatlı olduğunu konuşuyorlar..”  
wes ona bakarken spike kulaklarını gösterir, wesley başını sallarken buffy wese dönüp  
“ne oldu ki?” wesley derin bir nefes alıp  
“kızları hep odada tutmamamız gerektiğinden yanayım.. angel da öyle.. diyordum ki, onları biraz eğitmeye başlasak? Sistemli eğitimi sonradan düşünürüz.. ancak odada oturdukları sürece korkuları büyüyecek..” willow başını sallayarak buffye döner, buffy de omzunu silker  
“tamam.. spike, gel..” spike ona bakar ve ayağa kalkar, buffyle ikisi dışarı çıkarlarken willow da onları takip eder, ancak wesley onu nazikçe kolundan tutup  
“willow..” willow ona dönüp  
“evet?” wes sesini alçaltıp ona bakar ve  
“connor geldi..” willowun yeşil gözleri bir anda şaşkınlıkla kocaman olurken wesley başını sallar ve  
“biliyorsun, buffy connor’u bilmiyor..” willow hızla başını sallayarak  
“oh.. anlıyorum.. tabii! Tabii! Hatta ben gideyim engel olayım!” ve willow koştururken wes arkasından minnetle gülümser ve onu takip eder..

\--------------

aşağısı.. emma’yı içeri bırakıp gelen connor ellerini cebine sokarak, ortadaki yuvarlak koltuğa, angel’ın yanına oturur.. ona bakar..

Connor -Evde başkaları da mı var?  
Angel -Evet.. Gunn ve Wes burada.. Illyria’yı gördün..  
oturduğu yerden içeride kahvaltılarını eden ailesini görebilen connor kaşlarını çatar..    
Connor -Lilah burada ne arıyor? Hey bir ara bana Wolfram&Hart’tan sonra neler oldu anlatman gerek!  
angel da ona bir bakar..  
Angel -Senin de öyle. Ayrıca Spike, Willow, Faith de burada kalıyorlar..  
connor sırıtır..  
Connor -Faith burada mı?   
angel hafif bir gülümsemeyle kollarını kavuşturur..  
Angel -Evet.. o ve..   
angel’ın aniden yüzü gölgelenir..  
Angel -Connor, senden bir şey istemek zorundayım..

connor ciddi bir yüzle onu durdurur..

Connor -Dur.. önce söylemek istediğim bir şey var. Eğer geri döndüğümde seni burada bulamasaydım söylemediğim için çok pişman olacağım bir şey..

angel bütün diyecekleri aklından uçmuş, oğluna bakar.. connor derin bir iç çekerek bakışlarını avucuna eğer..

Connor -Ben.. ben sadece sana teşekkür etmek istiyorum, baba.. Benim için yapmaya çalıştığın her şey için.. ve şu anda da yapıyor oldukların için.

connor başını kaldırarak kararlı bir ifadeyle angel’a bakar..

Connor -Onlara karşı son derece iyiydin, hiçbir şey söylemedin ve.. aslına bakarsan şu anda kurtarıcı meleklerisin. Bunun için sana teşekkür etmeliyim.  Anneme gerçekleri açıklayamadım ve babamın yanında bunları yaşamak zorunda kaldığın için çok üzgünüm ama bir şeyi iyi bilmeni istiyorum.. Seninle gurur duyuyorum. Hiç bir şekilde şu anda içinde bulunduğum kimliği değiştirmek istemezdim..

angel’ın hala iyileşmemiş, yaralı yüzü hafifçe eğilir.. tekrar baktığında aniden parlaklaşmış gözlerinde ender görünen hafif gülümsemelerinden biri vardır..

Angel -Sana bakan insanları korumak benim görevim, Connor.. Onlar benim yapamadığımı yaptılar..   
connor hafifçe güler..  
Connor -Evet.. Koca bir avukatlık şirketini yıkamadılar.  
angel güler, önüne döner.. connor derin bir nefesle boğazını temizler..

Connor -Pekala.. benden ne isteyecektin?

angel’ın yüzündeki rahat ifade geldiği gibi silinir..

Angel -Şey.. bak.. sana hiç anlatmaya fırsatım olmadı ama..

connor aniden olduğu yerden döner..  
Connor -Cordelia geri mi döndü?  
angel’ın sesi çatlar..  
Angel -Hayır.. hayır bu Cordy hakkında değil, bu..

willow’un tiz sesi aniden lobiyi doldurur..

Willow -Oh, hey, Angel! Ah, görüyoruz ki meşgulsün!!

connor arkasını dönmüş merdivenlerdeki dörtlüye bakarken angel resmen nefesini tutar..

\--------------

hyperion..   
merdivenlerde en önde buffy, arkasında dönenlerden habersiz bir şekilde dururken, willow ve wesley’nin arasında duran spike çenesini yere düşürecek kadar açmış, dehşetle bakıyordur..

connor hayretle öndeki sarışın kızın arkasından sessizce, ağzını oynatarak “çok çok çok özür dilerim” yaparak ona el sallayan willow’a ve eliyle sessiz olmasını işaret eden wesley’e bakar..

otelin kapısı bir kez daha açılır..

Gunn -Merhabaaa millet, biz döndük, biz yokken bir şey-  
kapının önündeki gunn aniden durunca arkasından içeri giren faith onun omzuna toslar..   
gunn hayretle mırıldanır..

Gunn -Olmamıştır umarım?..

angel ayağa fırlamış, en sahte neşeli gülümsemesini vererek, ellerini, tek kaşı hafifçe kalkmış connor’un omuzlarına koyar..

Angel -Oh, herkes burada.. demek.. Çocuklar, bu Connor, bir süre ailesiyle beraber bizim yanımızda kalacak. Vampirler ve avcılar konusunda bilgisi var ama ailesinin çok şey bilmesini istemiyoruz..

angel connor’a bir bakış atar, boğazını temizleyerek ellerini ceplerine sokar..

Angel -Connor.. bunlar da Willow, Spike ve Buffy..

wesley, arkadan üç avcı kızı bahçeye doğru yönlendirirken gunn genç gözetmeni kolundan yakalayarak “neler oluyor” bakışı atar, ikili bahçede kaybolurken buffy merdivenlerden inerek angel’ın yanına gelir, connor’a gülümser..

Buffy -Merhaba. Buffy olan benim. Demek avcıları duydun?  
angel buffy’le connor’un arasında durarak bir eli başında hafifçe mırıldanır..  
Angel -Connor, Buffy ayrıca seçilmiş Avcı.  
connor ona bakar..  
Connor -Oh, gerçekten mi? Ben Faith’in Avcı olduğunu sanıyordum?..  
buffy açıklar..  
Buffy -Öyle aslında.. İkimiz de Avcıyız. Burdaki diğer üç kız gibi.

spike arkadan çıldırmış gibi angel’a bakarak “deli misin sen!!!” işaretleri yapıyordur.. onun iki tarafındaki faith ve willow ise son derece endişeli görünüyordur.. connor bir gözü arkada dönenlerde, samimi bir tavırla başını sallar..

Connor -Biraz konsept değişikliği olmuş sanırım.  
Buffy -Öyle de denebilir.   
buffy yanına yaklaşmış faith’e bakarak başını sallar..  
Buffy -Demek Faith’le tanışıyorsunuz?  
faith bir eli cebinde, öbürüyle aşağı yukarı işareti yapar..  
Faith -Evet.. Ben L.A.deyken.. biz.. beraber çalışmıştık denebilir.

arkasında faith willow’a endişeli bir bakış atarken buffy angel’ın yanındaki dawn’dan pek de büyük gözükmeyen bu gence şaşkın bir bakış daha atar, sonra gülümser..

Buffy -Bir Avcı’yla mı? Öyleyse nasıl dövüşülür biliyorsun.

karşısındaki genç adamın yüzünden tuhaf derecede tanıdık hafif bir gülümseme geçer..

Connor -Elimden geleni yapıyorum.  
buffy güler..  
Buffy - Bu iyi. Bir kahraman daha. Demek ki aramızda rahat edeceksin.

kollarını kavuşturmuş bu olayın daha nerelere gideceğini hayretle izleyen spike’ın yanından hyperion’un kapısı bir daha açılır, wesley gunn’la beraber dışarıdan gelir..  
Wesley -Kızlar sizi bekliyor..

willow yavaşça buffy’nin koluna dokunur..  
Willow -Gitsek iyi olacak Buffy..   
Buffy -Evet.. Faith, gelmiyor musun?  
faith aniden hafifçe gülerek tek eliyle saçlarının arkasını karıştırır..  
Faith -Ah.. ben birazdan size katılırım..  
Buffy -Nasıl istersen.. Görüşürüz, Connor.

connor kızlara hafif bir baş selamı verirken willow, tek kaş havada ona bir bakış atan spike’ın yanından buffy’le geçer, gunn hafif bir gülümsemeyle buffy’i selamlayarak kapının önünden çekilir, buffy willow’un arkasından dışarı çıkar..  
kapı kapandığı zaman wesley angel’la bakışarak derin bir nefes alır.. connor kollarını kavuşturur, odadaki herkese tek tek bir bakış atar..

Connor - Tatlı kız.. tamam, hanginiz bana burada neler dönüyor anlatmak ister?

\--------------

hyperion’un bahçesi..

güneş ışığı bahçedeki üç genç kızı aydınlatırken, sarışın bir genç kadın, buffy summers aralarında yürüyordur..

Buffy -Pekala kızlar.. Sizi daha önce dövüşürken gördüm. Bu, şimdilik tam bir eğitim olmayacak ama sadece tam olarak neler yapabildiğinizi görmek istiyorum. Kim önce başlamak ister?

carrie jenn’le eşleşirken buffy kollarını kavuşturmuş, gözlerini onlardan ayırmadan, çimlerin arasındaki bir banka, bağdaş kurmuş oturan willow’a doğru yaklaşır..

Buffy -Fena değiller, gerçekten..   
kızıl saçlı genç kadın, kucağındaki notlardan başını kaldırarak en yakın arkadaşına bakar..  
Willow -Geçen sene yaptığımız büyü geçmişteki avcıların bilgisini de onlara taşıyor.. Senin daha iyi bilmen gerekir..   
Buffy -Biliyorum.. daha çok içgüdüsel bir şey. Sen ne üzerinde çalışıyorsun, Will?  
buffy yanına otururken willow ona bakar..  
Willow -Sana bahsettiğim cadıları hatırlıyorsun değil mi? Eh, benim de onlarla bir kaç çalışma yapmam gerekiyor..

buffy neşeyle gülümser..

Buffy -Bu eğlenceli olabilir.. Her zaman kendi cadılar topluluğun olsun istemişsindir.  
willow homurdanır..  
Willow -Eh, hepsi kafamı uçurabilecek kadar korkuyla dolu oldukları zaman değil. Kendimi Hogwarts gibi hissediyorum.  
buffy onu cesaretlendirir..  
Buffy -Onlara iyi geleceksin. İnan bana.  
willow hafifçe içini çeker..  
Willow -En azından yalnız değilim.. Orada Rupert Giles’ın on beş yaş genç ve çok çok yakışıklı, süper İngiliz aksanlı bir versiyonu Ronald bulunuyor.   
buffy güler..  
Buffy -Willow!   
Willow -Ne? Gay olduysam da benim de gözlerim var.. ve kulaklarım.  
buffy, gözleri şimdi eş değiştirmiş kızları izlerken sorar..  
Buffy -Giles’la onun hakkında konuşacaktın, ne dedi?  
Willow -Konseyin parlak çocuklarından olduğunu söyledi. Güvenilir yani. İngiliz aksanından bahsederken Spike nasıl?

buffy aniden dikkati dağılmış gibi, tedirgince bir an willow’a bakar, sonra tekrar kızlara döner.. willow tek kaş havada muzipçe gülümser..

Willow -Yukarda *gerçekten* bir şeyi kesmişe benziyordum.  
buffy devrilmiş gözlerle bir bakış atar..  
Buffy -Senin kesmene fırsat kalmadan çok önce kesilmişti o inan bana..  
willow hayretle bacaklarını yere indirir..  
Willow -Ne demek istiyorsun? Spike her yerde sana o baygın bakışlardan ve tatlı gülümsemelerden atıp duruyor.. yani Angel’ın olmadığı her yerde. Aww.  
buffy derin bir iç geçirerek gözlerini iri iri açar..  
Buffy -Büyük bir “aww!”   
willow çoktan notları unutmuş, iyice buffy’e döner..   
Willow -Ama.. ama sen ve o artık şey değilsiniz.. yani arkadaşsınız değil mi?  
buffy başını yana eğmiş, bakışlarını willow’a çevirir..  
Buffy -Ama bu ilk fırsatta Spike’ı yakalayıp öpücüklere boğacağım anlamına gelmiyor.. Gerçekten çok karışık.

willow “oh..” ifadesiyle arkasına yaslanır.. içerideki connor ve spike’ın tepkisi aklına gelince düşünceli bir tavırla mırıldanır..

Willow -En azından sadece senin açından değil..   
buffy ellerini açar..  
Buffy -Spike’ı geçen sene Angel’a anlattım, yani daha doğrusu o farketti ama ben de ona yalan söylemedim.. Onun deliye döneceğini biliyordum ama gene de ondan birşey saklamadım. Spike ve beni biliyordu. Görüyorsun, bu karşılıklı güvenle ilgili bir şey.. Birbirine karşı dürüst olmakla ilgili.

willow’un aniden gözler irileşir..

Willow -Oh.. evet. Güven. Kesinlikle. Ama.. ama bazı durumlarda.. bazı şeyleri anlatmamak.. yani karşı taraf incinmesin diye.. heh, yalana girmez değil mi?

buffy willow’a kaşlarını çatmış bir bakış atınca willow suçlarcasına atlar..

Willow -Herhalde Spike’ın yaptığı *herşeyi* de anlatmadın değil mi??!  
buffy’nin gözler aniden irileşir..  
Buffy -Hayır! Tanrım hayır..   
willow da aynen gözlerini iri iri açar..  
Willow -Yani dürüstlük bazen kırıcı da olabiliyor.. Bu yüzden işte bazı insanlar her zaman *herşeyi* bazen de çok çok çok önemli şeyleri anlatamıyorlar.. Hoşgörülü olmalıyız.  
buffy kollarını kavuşturarak kendi kendine baş sallayan willow’a bir bakış atar..  
Buffy -Will, yanlışlıkla bir şeyimi yakmadın değil mi?  
willow irkilir..  
Willow -Ne? Ben mi? Hayır, hayır.. Her neyse, demek istiyorum ki en azından sadece senin için karışık değil..  
buffy usulca mırıldanır..  
Buffy -Evet.. aslında..

buffy dövüş çalışmaları yapan kızlara son bir bakış attıktan sonra bir ayağını altına alarak tüm vücuduyla willow’a döner..

Buffy -Aslında.. Ne var biliyor musun? Buraya ilk gelmeyi kabul ettiğimde aklımda sadece Angel vardı. *Ona* yardım etmeye gelmiştim. Tıpkı onun bana her seferinde ettiği gibi.. ama şimdi onu böyle arkadaşlarıyla, ekibiyle çevrili görmek.. ve Spike’ın da o ekipte olduğunu bilmek..

willow hafifçe anlını buruşturur..  
Willow -Ona kızgın mısın? Sana haber vermediği için..  
Buffy -Kızgınım ama o anlamda değil..   
buffy willow’a bakar..

Buffy -Wesley’nin dediklerini duydun, Will. Bu bir intihardı. Kendilerini öldüreceklerdi ve ikisi de beni aramak istemedi.. Bana değer verdiklerini ve korumak istediklerini biliyorum ama ya zamanında yetişemeseydik? İkisine de bir şey söyleyemeden onları kaybettiğimi düşünmek.. Çok acı verici..

willow usulca mırıldanır..

Willow -Ve büyük bir hayalkırıklığı..  
buffy alnını buruşturur.. başını sallar.. sesi usul bir ton alır..  
Buffy -Bu.. bu tıpkı bir savaşın ortasında baltanı kaybetmek gibi bir şey. Şu anda tam böyle hissediyorum. Savaşın ortasında silahsız. Savaşmaya devam edebilirim ama ellerimin acıyacağını biliyorum..

güneş iki genç kadının yüzüne vururken arkalarındaki çimlerinin arasından elleri bol pantolonunun ceplerinde, çok uzun bir yoldan gelmiş gibi yorgun, ama genç yüzü güneş yanığı bir adam onları dinliyordur.. sonunda buffy sözlerini bitirince, her zamanki neşeli ses tonuyla tüm dikkatleri üzerine çeker..  
   
Xander -Ya da belki.. yeni bir tanesini bulursun ve bir dahaki sefere bir yere gittiğiniz zaman beni aramayı unutmazsınız!!  
buffy ve willow olduğu yerde zıplayarak bankta geriye dönerler.. ikisinin de yüzünü kaplayan ifade aynı coşku dolu sevgi olur..

Buffy -Xander!  
Willow -Oh, Xan!   
Alexander harris açık kollarına doğru koşan iki kızı kucaklayarak gülümser..

Xander -Selam kızlar.. Bensiz bütün bu dişli çocuklar, avcı bozuntularıyla depresyona gireceğinizi biliyordum.  
buffy kendi tarafından boğarcasına xander’ı kollarında sıkar..  
Buffy -Ah, Xander, senden haber almayalı o kadar zaman oldu ki..  
willow yüzünü xander’ın göğsüne gömer..  
Willow -Evet, Afrikalı adam, seni çok özledik!  
xander gülerek iki kızı sakinleştirmeye çalışır..  
Xander -Afrikalı adam da sizi çok özledi ama biraz daha böyle kalırsa sağlam kemiği kalmayacak. Birazcık onlara ihtiyacım var.

bunun üzerine kızlar biraz açılır, özellikle buffy “oh!” yaparak kollarını gevşetir, xander ikisine bakar..

Xander -Benim küçük kızlarım iki güzel genç kadın olmuşlar. İtalya ve Himalayalar’dı değil mi?  
willow güler..  
Willow -Kendine bak da öyle konuş, Conan, harika görünüyorsun!  
xander havalı havalı elini sallar, kolunu kaldırarak pazusunu gösterir..  
Xander -Bilirsiiiiniz, biraz kilo verdim, bir kaç kas yaptım ve bol bol yandım.  
buffy gülerek onun kaslarını kontrol eder..  
Buffy -Oooh!  
xander sırıtır..  
Xander - *Ngiyabonga ka khulu*, yani çok teşekkür ederim. Eğer tamamen yanık olmasaydım kızardığımı görebilirdiniz.  
willow parmaklarının ucunda yükselerek biraz endişeyle iyice yüzüne eğilir..  
Willow -Gözün nasıl?  
xander artık sağlam olan gözünü işaret eder..  
Xander -Kusursuz. Eğer bu kadar iyi iş çıkaracağını bilseydim, ikisini birden Cehennem Ağzı’nda bırakırdım.

buffy ve willow bakışarak güler..

Buffy -Birilerine tatil gerçekten yaramış.   
xander alınmış gibi bir ifadeyle ondan kısa kalan sarışın avcı kıza bakar..  
Xander -Tatil mi? Benimle dalga geçiyor olmalısıın. Ben çalışıyordum.   
Willow -Bizi nasıl buldun?  
xander başıyla biraz ileride çalışan avcı kızları göstererek cevaplar..  
Xander -İngiliz adam burada olacağınızı söyledi. Anlaşılan Summers Avcı Okulu tekrar kuruluyormuş. Belki yardıma ihtiyacınız olur diye bir uğrayayım dedim. Ve kendi ekibimi de getirdim.  
Buffy -Kendi ekibin mi?

willow ve buffy arkalarına dönünce hayretle bahçeye giren bir kız topluluğunu görürler.. xander güler..

Xander -Çalıştığımı söylemiştim. Okey, Giles ayrıca burada bir kaç süprizle de karşılaşacağımı söyledi ama ben bir şey anlamadım. Faith’in burada olduğunu biliyorum, sonra Bay Percy-Herşeyi-Doğru-Yapan soluk benizli gözetmeninin burda olduğunu biliyoruum. İçeri girip karanlık çıkık alınlı ölü adama merhaba demeye ne dersiniz? Tenimin onun yanında nasıl duracağını merak ediyorum.

buffy willow’la bakışarak gülmeye başlar..

Willow -Sen istedin.

\--------------

hyperion, içerisi.. faith lobideki masanın üzerine oturmuş, gunn’la konuşuyordur..

Faith -Sence kıyamet kopar mı?

gunn elindeki kağıtlardan başını kaldırıp boynundaki kravatı gevşetir.. bakışları wesley’nin odasında oturmuş ciddi yüzle konuşan connor ve angel’dadır..

Gunn -Ne, Angel ve Connor mu?  
faith başını sallar..  
Faith -Yarım saattir içerideler..  
yukarıki kattan merdivenlerden inen wesley cevaplar..  
Wesley -Sanmıyorum. Connor eski halinden çok daha iyi durumda. Anlayışla karşılayacaktır.  
faith içeride kollarını kavuşturmuş yürüyen connor’u şöyle bir süzer..  
Faith -Evet, fark ettim.  
sonunda kapı açılır, angel ve connor dışarı çıkar.. angel wesley’e bakar..  
Angel -Reillyler yukarda mı?  
wesley başını sallar..  
Wesley -Yukardalar.. Lilah onlara yardım ediyor.   
connor angel’a bakar..  
Connor -Ben onların yanına çıkayım..  
Angel -Tamam..

connor yukarı kata doğru uzaklaşırken faith angel’a eğilir..  
Faith -Nasıl gitti?  
angel derin bir iç çekerek ellerini ceplerine sokar, onu dinleyen wesley ve gunn’a da bakar..  
Angel -İyi. Fena değil. Darla ve Cordelia’dan önce birinin daha olduğunu öğrendiği için beni öldürmeyecek.  
gunn başını sallar..  
Gunn -Tabloyu gösterdin mi? Sana kronolojik tabloyu göstermeni söylemiştim.  
faith güler..  
Faith -Bu garip değil mi? B, senin ilk aşkın ve oğlun onun hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyor.  
wesley hafifçe masaya yaslanarak ona bakar..  
Wesley -Bebekliğinden beri fazla bir şey anlatmaya fırsatımız oldu denemez, Faith.  
wesley tekrar bakışlarını güvence verircesine angel’a çevirir..  
Wesley -Burada rahat edecekler.  
gunn kaşlar havada tekrar kağıtlara döner..  
Gunn -Tabi! Eğer Illyria da gene ani bir kararla mavileşmeye karar vermezse.

spike yanında fred görünümündeki illyria’yla beraber bodrumdan çıkar..

Spike -Vermeyecek.

masadaki üç erkek ve avcı bakışlarını fred’e çevirir.. illyria aynı hükmeden bakışlarla onlara karşılık verir.. wesley kapkara bir bakışla tekrar başını eğince angel ona bakar..

Angel -Wes.. Ne kadar zor olduğunu biliyorum.. ama ortalıkta masmavi gezmesinin bir yararı yok.. kabul etmek zorundayız.  
wesley korkunç bir sesle fısıldar..  
Wesley -Bunu kabul etmemin hiçbir yolu yok..

fred bir kaç sert adımla yanlarına gelmiş, kumral saçlarını boynuna düşürerek wesley’e bakar, ölümcül bir sesle tehdit eder..

Fred/Illyria -Zamanında bu görünüşü almamı isteyen sendin. Senin dileğin için yalan söyledim. Şimdi bu seçimi ben yapıyorum.

illyria elini kaldırarak fred’in avucunu ve bükülen parmaklarını inceler.. gözlerinin içi parlar..

Fred/Illyria - Siz insan ırkını incelemeye karar verdim. Bu kabuk.. bana yardımcı olacak.  
wesley aniden yumruğunu masaya vurarak ona döner..  
Wesley -Bu, senin kontrolü ele geçirmene yardımcı olacak!  
illyria kumral gözleriyle gülümser..  
Fred/Illyria -Bu doğru. Ben bu görünüşteyken hepiniz inanılmaz derecede zayıfsınız.   
gunn aniden parlar..  
Gunn -Onu ve bizi kullanıyorsun!  
angel usulca mırıldanır..  
Angel -İşte bu yüzden güçlü olmamız gerek..

fred bakışlarını hayret dolu bir ilgiyle angel’a çevirir..

Fred/Illyria -Beyaz saçlıdan benimle dövüşmesini istedim. Bir kaç saçma hareketten başka bir şey yapamayacak kadar duygusallık yüklüydü.  
spike elleri cebinde şiddetle tiz bir sesle itiraz eder..  
Spike -Hey, bu doğru değil! Sana iki kere vurdum!  
Fred/Illyria -Ve elli kere vuruldun. “Bazılarımız için kabuğun görünüşünü alabilmen senin en büyük gücünü oluşturuyor..” Şimdi bunu anlıyorum.  
spike ona bakan angel’a bir bakış atarak homurdanır..

Spike -Ne? Evet ben söyledim tamam mı? Burada sağa sola demeç veren tek kişi sen değilsin Bay Baba.

faith spike’ın yanından müdahale eder..  
Faith -Bakın.. Freddikins’i ben de tanırdım. Ama bu korkunç bayanın o tatlı kız olmasına imkan yok. Angel haklı, Wes.

wesley elleri ceketinin içinden belinde, derin bir nefes alarak başını çevirir.. gunn’a bakar.. avukat, dolu dolu gözlerini kaçırarak hafifçe başını sallar.. wesley fred’in o neşe dolu tatlı sesini duyunca bir an gözlerini kapar..

Fred -Gördünüz mü? O kadar da zor değil!

tam bu sırada açılan kapı yeniden çıkabilecek bir kavgayı engeller, angel, gunn ve faithle karşılıklı duran wesley ve spike kapıya döner..

buffy ve willow’un arasından gülüşerek içeri giren alexander harris, hyperion’a ayak basar..

Xander -Bayanlaar baylar.. Giriş yapmak istiyorum, işte burada-..

xander gözlerini kaldırıp da tam karşısına bakınca kendisiyle aynı dehşeti paylaşan spike’la göz göze gelir, ikisi aynı anda haykırır..

Xander & Spike -SEN??!!!

faith koparak iki adamın arasından geçer, dostça xander’ın omzuna vurur..

Faith -Xander! Dostum, hoşgeldin..

xander gözleri dehşetten irileşmiş, panikle bir yan yana durmuş gülen buffy’le faithe bir willow’a bakarken gunn aniden beceriksizleşen wesley’e bakarak gülmeye başlar..

Xander -Spike?!!! Spike???!! O- o burada ne yapıyor??!!! O ölmemiş miydi?!! *Senin* Cehennem Ağzı’nın dibinde olman gerek ölü adam!!!  
spike aynı ateşle kükrer..  
Spike -Sen de kahrolasıca Afrika’da olmalıydın!!!!

halinden gülmemek için kendini tutuyora benzeyen angel’ın yanına geçen buffy güler..

Buffy -Evet, Xander.. Hepimiz sevgiyi burada hissediyoruz..  
buffynin öbür yanından spike angel’a çatar..  
Spike -Xander Afrika’da demiştin bana!!  
angel ona bakan buffy’e gülümseyerek omuzlarını silker..  
Angel -Eh, geri dönmüş gibi görünüyor..

xander bakmak için dönünce, yakışıklı bir genç adamın yanında duran, siyah takımının içindeki angel’ı görür, ikinci bir şokla patlar..

Xander -Ve.. ve ANGEL?!! Yüce tanrım uzadın mı sen?? Yükselticiler falan mı giyiyorsun?! *O* bir takım elbise mi?!!!!

willow tatlı tatlı gülümseyerek xander’a bakar..

Willow -Angel, Wolfram&Hart Avukatlık şirketinin yeni CEO’su, Xander.  
xander willow’a doğru sıçramış, resmen haykırır..  
Xander -NE?!! Ne ne ne?!!

buffy angel’a şöyle bir bakış atarak gülmeye başlayınca xander dehşetle spike ve angel’dan geriye zıplar..  
Xander -Pekala ölü çocuklar, şok molası alıyorum!! Tamam mı?!!! Başka süpriz-!!

xander dönüp de çıkaramadığı yakışıklı adama bir daha bakınca haykırır..   
Xander -WESLEY??!!!!

wesley elinde olmadan gülmeye başlayınca kızların hepsi sırıtır..  faith hala gülüyordur..  
Faith -Bu kısma bayılıyorum..

xander çıldırmış gibi basamaklara sıçrar..

Xander -Tanrım!! Neler oluyor burada?!!!! Buradaki her erkek dehşet yakışıklı ve karizma mı??! Sizin Andrew’unuz nerede?? Wesley’nin o olacağını sanıyordum! Ona neler olmuş böyle?? Spike burada ne yapıyor?!! Angel ne zamandan beri bu gömleğin içinde bu kadar karizmatik görünüyor?! Ben öldüm de burası cehennem mi?!!!

kahkahalar bir türlü dinmezken willow çok tatlı bir gülümsemeyle xander’ı yanağından öper..

Willow -Süpriiz.

**ACT IV**

Xander şokla resepsiyona dayanırken Angel elleri ceplerinde, ona bakar  
“Hoş geldin Xander..”  
Xander hala şokta, başını sallarken wese bakar ve  
“Wesley?..” wesley gülümseyerek elini uzatır ve  
“Seni de tekrar görmek çok güzel, Xander.. aramıza hoşgeldin. Charles Gunn, Bu Alexander Harris, Sunnydale ekibinin ayrılmaz parçalarından biri..”  
gunn samimi bir tavırla xander’la el sıkışır..  
“Tanışmak güzel, adamım. Kendini rahat hisset.”  
fred gülerek xander’ın yanına yaklaşır, iki adam da bir şey demezken fred konuşur..  
“Ve ben de Winifred Burkle.. Fred yani, oh, Willow senden çok bahsetmişti, Hyperion’a hoşgeldin, aramızda olmandan çok mutluyuz.”  
angel araya girer.. xander’a bakarak mırıldanır..  
“The First’ün yaptıklarını duydum.. Olanlar için gerçekten üzgünüm..”  
Xander başını sallayıp toparlanır ve gözünü gösterip  
“önemli değil.. artık iyiyim..”  
Willow gururla gülümserken spike kaşını kaldırarak ona bakar  
“beni de böyle geri getirebilir miydin?” willow gülümserken angel ah keşke diye mırıldanır, spike ona bir bakış atarken faith ortaya dalıp  
“ee xan? Hangi afrika rüzgarı seni buraya attı?”  
xander ona dönüp  
“avcı rüzgarı..”  
faith kaşını kaldırır, xander derin bir nefes alarak onlara bakar ve  
“burda neler dönüyor bilmiyorum.. ancak yeni kurulan konsey bana bir sürü güçlerini yeni kazanmış avcı yolladı ve buraya yolladı.. yolda da bir sürü kız topladım, LA’de resmen bir avcı patlaması yaşanıyor..”  
angel başını sallarken xander buffye dönüp  
“ve burda kurulacak avcı okulu için belgeler, izinler, ve yönetmeliklerle geldim..”  
spike ona bakıp  
“ne?!”  
xander ona dönerek bir an yüzünü buruşturur onun tekrar yaşadığı gerçeğini hatırlayınca, ama sonra bunu atıp devam eder  
“evet.. hyperion avcı okulu..” xander birkaç kağıt çıkartıp okur  
“müdürü buffy summers, müdür yardımcıları willow ve ben.. neden ben? Bilmiyorum.. ders programı bile hazırlanmış, ki çok ilginç ben buna bakmamıştım, hepiniz bir ders veriyorsunuz..”  
angel şokla ona bakarken gunn yönetmelikleri alır, faith de kağıdı xanderın elinden kapıp gülerek   
“doğru söylüyor! Ben dövüşteyim harika ve psikoloji mi? Ben mi?!”  
buffy onun elinden kağıdı alırken kaşlarını çatar  
“iblislere spike, illyra ve wesley..” wes kaşlarını çatarken fred/illyra ilgiyle buffye bakıyordur, spike bağırır  
“iblis dersi mi?” buffy gülerek angela bakar  
“vampir tarihinde de angel ve wesley..” angel kaşlarını çatarken buffynin omzundan kağıdı okuyan faith sırıtır  
“büyü ve kara büyüde willow..” willow onlara bakarak panikle  
“ama- ama ben cadılar konseyiyle..” buffy ona bakarak başını sallar, o sırada connor görünür ve kalabalığa bakarak  
“neler oluyor?” faith sırıtarak kağıttaki son satırı okur  
“sosyal ilişkiler ve gerçek yaşam, connor reilly..”  
connor ona bakar hayretle..

\--------------

connor angelın yanına ilerlerken angel buffyden kağıdı alır ve okurken spike bağırır  
“hogwarts mı olacağız?!! Ne saçmalık bu?!” wes kaşlarını çatarak xandera döner  
“xander, bunun burada, bu ortamda iyi olacağını düşünmüyorum..” faith elleri belinde, ona bakar  
“neden? Bence en güzeli.. pratik de yaparlar..” buffy düşünceli,  
“bilemiyorum.. konseyin tüm sorumluluğu artık bizim elimizde.. avcıları biz yönlendireceğiz.. ve bu çok riskli bir iş.. yani.. bu kızlar bizim sayemizde doğru yolda ilerleyebilirler..”  
angel kağıdı connora uzatırken ona bakar ve  
“ama bize sormadan bu işe bizi karıştırmaları-“ buffy ona bakarak  
“çünkü kabul edeceğimizi biliyorlar..” angel ona bakarken buffy ciddiyetle  
“angel, bir düşün.. bu kızlar için daha iyi bir eğitim alanı olabilir mi? Her cinsten insan ve yaratık var nerdeyse.. ve çoğumuz yüzyıllar boyu olan olayları, bir kaçımız da binlerce yıl öncesini dahi biliyoruz..” buffy ona bakıp  
“bu harcanmaması gereken bir kaynak..”  
angel derin bir nefes alırken faith mırıldanır  
“boşuna müdür yapmamışlar..” buffy o anda bunu hatırlar ve kağıdı işaret edip  
“onu değiştirmemiz lazım..” angel kaşını kaldırıp  
“bir tek onu mu beğenmedin sevgili müdür?” buffy gülümser ve ona bakıp  
“kabul ediyorsun yani?” angel herkese bakar ve itiraz göremeyince başını sallar  
“tamam.. ama istediğimden değil, gerekli olduğu için.. bu kızları W&H’ın olduğu bir şehirde başıboş bırakamam..” buffy başını sallarken angel ona bakar  
“ama şartlarım var..”  
bir anda buffynin gülümsemesi söner..

\--------------

angel hepsine ve xandera bakarak  
“bir: kızlar bizim dediğimizi yapmak zorunda.. bu iş oyun değil..” xanderla buffy başını sallar, angel devam eder  
“iki: şu ders işinden hiç hoşlanmadım..” buffy bir şey söyleyecekken angel elini kaldırıp onu susturur, ve devam eder  
“ama gerekli olanlarda evet, herkesin katılacağından eminim..” buffy başını sallar, angel devam eder  
“üç, ve en önemlisi, connor’un ailesi bilmesi gerekenden fazlasını bilmeyecek.. özellikle emma..” connor elinde kağıt, hafifçe gülümserken buffy sorar  
“emma kim?” angel açıklar  
“connor’un kızkardeşi..” buffy başını sallar ve   
“tamam, söylemeyiz.. kimse iblis şeklinde de dolaşmıyor nasılsa..” buffy illyraya bir bakış atar, ama illyra sessizce wesin yanında duruyordur, buffy angela döner  
“peki.. şimdi ne olacak?”  
lilahın sesi duyulur  
“şu kağıdı imzalamayacak mısın? Hele bu kadar olaydan sonra?”

\--------------

angel homurdanırken connor sessizce lilaha bakar, lilah gülümser  
“connor.. demin çok aceleye geldi farkındayım, ama hoş geldin..” connor angela bakar, angel başını sallayınca connor da lilaha dönüp  
“sağol.. demin yaptıkların için de..” lilah önemli değil dercesine başını sallarken angela döner ve  
“angel, camları korumayı hala nasıl reddedebilirsin? Evde bu kadar dikkatsiz olabilecek insan varken hem de? Bu kızlar ve connor’un ailesi vampir bilinçaltıyla yaşamıyor..” angel ona bakarak  
“hayır. Ve bu son kararım. W&H’ın bir şeyini kabul etmeyeceğim.”   
Gunn ve faith bakışırlar, faith iç çekerek xandera döner ve  
“gel xander, sana oda bakalım..”   
xander ilerlerken sorar  
“cordelia nerde?”  
ve herkes sessizleşirken connor dehşetle xandera döner..

\--------------

 “cordelia’yı tanıyor musun?”  
xander gerilerken  
“evet, ama seni tanımıyorum..”   
angel sessizce connoru kolundan geri çekerken cevaplar  
“xander, buffy, willow, spike ve faith, cordelia’nın eski arkadaşları..” spike pek ben değildim derken connor onlara bakarak  
“siz sunnydale’den gelen ekipsiniz..”   
willow ve faith bakışırken buffy ilgiyle mırıldanır  
“ve sen nasıl bizi bu kadar iyi bilebiliyorsun?” lobideki herkes yüzünü buruştururken connor angela bakar, angel derin bir nefes alarak  
“buffy..” buffy ona bakar, angel sessizce bombayı patlatır  
“connor benim oğlum..”  
buffy ona bakakalır..

  
**Fade to black.**

* * *

**Additional Cast  
Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan  
Vincent Kartheiser as Connor**

  
**Episode Information:**

**Created by: Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt**

**Written by:  dp  
Directed by: dp**

**Starring:  David Boreanaz as Angel  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyra  
J. August Richards as Charles Gunn  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
And Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg  
And Alexis Denisoff as Wesley Wyndham-Pryce**

  
*** = The content of this transcript, including the characters and the story, belongs to Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, UPN, Cnbc-e and the other owners and belongers. This is made for only fun, not for money. Everything belongs to their legal owners.**

**Tüm içerik, karakterler ve hikayeler Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, UPN, Cnbc-e’ye  ve diğer yasal temsilcilerle hak sahiplerine aittir. Sadece eğlence amaçlı olup herhangi bir kazanç elde edilmemekte, beklenmemektedir.**

 


	8. 6x08 Queen of the House

**ANGEL: The Series*  
6.SEZON  
A dp Production**

** 6x08 - Queen of the House  **

  
**previously on Angel..**

“Connor kim?”  
“Hiç kimse.”

“Hatırlıyorsun..”  
“Evet.. Minik bir büyü süzgecinden geçtiğimi anlamak zor olmadı, ama olanları tamamen hatırlayınca neler olduğunu anladım..”

“Ailemi korumam gerek. Bu onların dünyası değil.. Kendilerini burada gerçekten güvende hissetmiyorlar."

“Merhaba baba.”

“Xander!”  
“Oh, Xan!”

“Tanrım!! Neler oluyor burada?!!!! Buradaki her erkek dehşet yakışıklı ve karizma mı??! Sizin Andrew’unuz nerede?? Wesley’nin o olacağını sanıyordum! Ona neler olmuş böyle?? Spike burada ne yapıyor?!! Angel ne zamandan beri bu gömleğin içinde bu kadar karizmatik görünüyor?! Ben öldüm de burası cehennem mi?!!!”  
kahkahalar bir türlü dinmezken willow çok tatlı bir gülümsemeyle xander’ı yanağından öper..  
“Süpriiz.”

“burda neler dönüyor bilmiyorum.. ancak yeni kurulan konsey bana bir sürü güçlerini yeni kazanmış avcı yolladı ve buraya yolladı.. yolda da bir sürü kız topladım, LA’de resmen bir avcı patlaması yaşanıyor..”  
angel başını sallarken xander buffye dönüp  
“ve burda kurulacak avcı okulu için belgeler, izinler, ve yönetmeliklerle geldim..”  
spike ona bakıp  
“ne?!”

“siz sunnydale’den gelen ekipsiniz..”   
willow ve faith bakışırken buffy ilgiyle mırıldanır  
“ve sen nasıl bizi bu kadar iyi bilebiliyorsun?” lobideki herkes yüzünü buruştururken connor angela bakar, angel derin bir nefes alarak  
“buffy..” buffy ona bakar, angel sessizce bombayı patlatır  
“connor benim oğlum..”  
buffy ona bakakalır..

**6x08 – Queen of the House**

“benim yukarda işim vardı!”  
“ben de kızlara bakacaktım!”  
“ah şu yönetmeliği okusam iyi olacak!”  
“Illyra, sen benle gel..”  
“Xander sen de benle..”  
“neden? Oğlu dedi değil mi? Oğlu mu-“  
“Xander! Yürü!”  
ve bir an sonra lobinin ortasında sadece buffy, angel ve connor kalır..

**Teaser end - Opening credits**

_CAST  
David Boreanaz as Angel  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyra  
J. August Richards as Charles Gunn  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
Vincent Kartheiser as Connor  
Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan  
Nick Brendon as Alexander Harris  
And Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg  
And Alexis Denisoff as Wesley Wyndham-Pryce_

**ACT I**

Herkes bir anda yukarı kaçıp, lobi sessizliğe büründüğü sırada, connor huzursuzca angela bakıyordur, ki bunun sebebi de, buffynin dehşet dolu onu izleyen bakışlarıdır..

Angel, ikisini de kurtarmak için gene kahramanlık yapar, ancak sonrasında da çok pişman olacağının bilincinde, ağzını açar:  
“Buffy?”  
ve buffy onu hatırlayarak ona döndüğünde, yukarda onları dinleyen bir sürü surat, yüzünü buruşturur  
“Oğlun mu?!”

\-------------

Angel ellerini ceplerine sokarak, rahatsız, mırıldanır  
“buffy, bağırmazsan sevinirim..” buffy elleri iki yana açarak  
“nasıl bağırmam! Angel ne saçmaladığının farkında mısın? Bir vamp-“  
“Buffy!”  
buffy ağzı açık, ona bakakalır, angel onu nazikçe kolundan tutarak ofise yönlendirirken connora döner ve  
“Biz biraz konuşacağız.. Sen de aileni bul..” connor başını sallar, ve ofis kapısı kapandığı an, herkes ortaya çıkar gene..

\-------------

Angel ilerler ve buffye dönerken buffy kollarını kavuşturmuş, ona bakıyordur, angel başını sallar  
“Tamam, başla..”  
Buffy ona bakarak  
“Neye başlayayım? Sen saçmalamayı kes önce! Oğlum ne demek! Ya gereksiz birileri duysa angel? Çocuğun başına ne dertler açılır! Vampir çocuğu bir mucize olur! Ordan burdan evlatlık aldığın çocuklara oğlum deme-“  
“Connor benim gerçek oğlum buffy...” Buffy ona bakakalır, Angel başını sallar  
“Gerçekten.” Buffy zayıf bir sesle  
“ne?”   
Angel derin bir nefes alarak  
“Connor senin de dediğin gibi bir mucize..”

\-------------

Lobi..   
Ofisten bir “NE?!” haykırışı yükseldiği an, connor korkuyla  
“neden bu kadar tepki veriyor? O avcı değil mi? Haberi yok muydu?”  
Faith sessizce diğerlerine bakarken Wesley açıklar  
“Buffy, Angel’ın eski sevgilisi..” Connor başını sallar  
“Onu biliyorum, söyledi zaten..” Willow ona bakıp  
“Ama, Buffy, Buffy.. Bilirsin.. Efsanevi olan..” Connor bir an ona bakakalır, sonra gunn’a ve wese döner  
“oh.. Cordelia söylemişti, şu büyük aşk.. değil mi? Babam ruhunu kaybetmişti falan?” Spike sessizce tavanı izlerken Gunn başını sallar, o sırada içerden bir  
“DARLA MI?!!” haykırışı patlar, connor yüzünü buruşturur..

\-------------

Angel başını sallar, buffy çıldırmışçasına  
“Darla.. Darla.. vampir olan darla.. senin benim evimde öldürdüğün darla!”  
Angel gene başını sallar, buffy onun önünde bir ileri bir geri giderken bir anda durur ve ona döner  
“O çocuk nerdeyse 20 yaşınd-“  
“19..” buffy feryat eder  
“Angel!” Angel susar, buffy ona bakıp  
“Kaç senedir var bu çocuk?!! Nasıl bana söylemezsin?!!” Buffy dehşetle  
“Tanrım, çocuklu bir erkekle yattım..”  
Angel hızla  
“Buffy öyle değ-“ ancak buffy onu kesip  
“Bir de bana ben sana çocuk veremem demiştin!!! Tanrım, ama o gerizekalı kadını gittin becerdin 20 yıl önce, ve çocuk şimdi ortaya çıkıyor! Üstelik bunu başaran da kısır!” Angel feryat eder  
“ben kısır değilim!”  
Buffy ona bakarak  
“Connor nerden geldi? Gökten mi düştü? İnanamıyorum sana Angel, özel olduğumuzu sanıyordum!!”  
Angel tanrıya yıllardan sonra gene dua ederken buffy hışımla ona bakıyordur..

\-------------  
Connor onlara bakarak  
“Onu gene cehenneme yollamaz, değil mi?”  
Faith şaşkınlıkla  
“ne?” Connor ona bakıp  
“babam Buffy’nin onu cehenneme yolladığını söylemişti.. Gene yapmaz, değil mi?” Faith gülerken willow onu rahatlatmak istercesine  
“Merak etme Connor, Buffy’nin öyle güçleri yok.. Ve Angel’ı cehenneme yollamak istediğini de sanmıyorum..” Ancak o sırada içerden buffy gene  
“Ve aha! Beni onun için terk ettin değil mi?!! Connora bakmak için!!”  
spike bir şeyler homurdanırken willow dayanamayıp gülmeye başlar..

\--------------

“Buffy bir dakika dinler misin?!”  
Buffy susup kollarını kavuşturarak ona bakar, Angel gittikçe sabırsızlaşarak açıklar  
“Connor 19 yaşında, ama 19 senedir bu dünyada değil..” Buffy bir an ilgilenir, Angel bunu gördüğü an bastırır  
“Connor bebekken, bir kaza oldu,-“  
“Ne oldu?” Angel derin bir nefes alır ve  
“Wesley, Connor’un başka bir boyuta düşmesine sebep oldu..” Buffy ona bakarken Angel devam eder  
“Connor bize göre, gittiği yerde 3 gün kaldı.. Ancak geri döndüğünde 18 yaşındaydı..” Buffy düşünceli, kolları aşağı inerken Angel devam eder  
“Connor buraya geri döndüğünde, bana düşmandı.. Ve dünyaya da ayak uyduramadı, sonuçta bir büyü yapmak zorunda kaldım..” Buffy ona bakar, Angel mırıldanır  
“Herkesin hafızasını değiştirttim..” Buffy hafifçe ‘ne?’ derken Angel devam eder  
“Böylece benden ve lilahtan başka kimse, connoru hatırlamayacak, connor da bir aile ve hatıralar kazanacaktı..” Buffy ona bakıp  
“neden lilah?” Angel dikleşerek  
“çünkü karşılığında, W&H’ın başına geçtim..”

\--------------

faith mırıldanır  
“biri öldü, öbürü de korkudan dışarı çıkmıyor..”  
illyra mırıldanır  
“hayır, konuşuyorlar..” willow ona bakar, spike mırıldanır  
“Angel olanları anlatıyor.. W&H anlaşmasında şu an..”  
Connor ona bakar, wesley başını sallar  
“Evet Connor, baban senin büyün için W&H’le anlaşma yaptı..”  
Connor düşünceli, ofise döner..

\-------------

Buffy ona bakarak  
“tamam.. anladım.. ama bir tek şeyi anlamadım.. Connor ne zaman doğdu, ve darla nasıl geri geldi?”  
Angel ona bakar ve  
“W&H, darla’yı geri getirdi..” Buffy başını sallar ve ona bakar, Angel hafifçe ‘evet?’ diye sorarken buffy ellerini açar  
“ee? Ne zaman yattınız?” Angel acıyla mırıldanır  
“2 sene önce..” Buffy şokla ona bakarken Angel hızla son birkaç saniyesini değerlendirir  
“Ama zannettiğin gibi, aşk falan değildi Buffy, ben ne yaptığımı bilm-“  
“Sen nasıl ne yaptığını bilemezsin!! Angel burda ruhundan bahsediyoruz!!”  
buffy ona bakıp  
“ve üstelik, ruhunu geçtim, onunla nasıl yatarsın!!” Angel ona bakarken buffy üzerine yürüyerek öfkeyle bağırır  
“Angel, hani, hani.. Nerde ettiğin o kadar laf?!! Hani başkası olmayacaktı?”  
Angel ilk defa o an, lorne’u dinleyip ofise bir ses duvarı büyüsü yaptırmış olmayı diler..

\-------------

Faith sessizce spike’a bakarken, spike kalkar ve dışarı çıkar, willow üzüntüyle onun gidişini izlerken xander mırıldanır  
“ben hala anlamıyorum..” connor ona dönerek tekrar anlatır  
“ben, darla ve angel’ın çocuğuyum.. bebekken başka bir boyuta düştüm, ve buraya geldiğimde böyleydim.. Sonra hafızalarımızla oynandı ve başka bir aileye gittim, ki onlar yukardalar ve umarım duymuyorlardır, ve şimdi de burdayım.. İçerdeyse, buffy ve babam kavga ediyorlar..” Xander ona bakarak  
“Connor’du değil mi?” Connor başını sallar, xander ona bakıp  
“bak.. sana tek, miniminnacık bir tavsiye vereceğim..” Connor başını sallar, xander ona bakıp  
“Bir süre, Angel’a baba deme..”  
Connor ona bakakalır, Wesley iç çekerken Willow mırıldanır  
“Oh, Xander, bence bunda bir sorun yok.. yani, olmamalı..” Connor ona bakar bir an, sonra gene dikleşerek xander’a döner  
“Buffy için endişelendiğinin farkındayım, üzüntünü hissedebiliyorum.. Ama hayır, Angel benim babam..” xander willowa bakarken connor ona bakıp  
“bunu kabullenmem zaten uzun sürdü, tekrar değiştirerek onu incitmek istemiyorum..” faith ilgiyle connora bakar, connor hafifçe gülümseyerek gözlerini kaçırınca faith sırıtır  
“duymuştur, merak etme..”

\-------------

Buffy bir anda hafifçe gülümseyen ve gözleri parlayan angela bakar ve  
“neden gülüyorsun?!”  
Angel direk toparlanıp ona döner ve  
“Buffy, şok yaşadığının farkınday-“  
“Evet, ve hakkım var! Tanrım, angel, 2 senede hiç mi vaktin olmadı?!”  
Angel ona bakıp  
“Sen bana beni aştığını söylemeye vakit buldun mu?” Buffy ona bakakalır, ve   
“o farklı!” Angel başını sallar  
“biliyorum, ama büyük bir şey.. sen bana neden spike’ı haber vermediysen, ben de sana connor’u o yüzden haber vermedim..”  
buffy ona bakakalır, angel başını sallar  
“ama inan buffy, aslında hiç zamanım olmadı.. sunnydale’e geri döndüğümde aklımda sana olanları anlatmak vardı, ama biliyorsun..” buffy başını sallar, angel ona bakarak derin bir nefes alır ve  
“üzgünüm buffy, gerçekten.. ancak connor’un varlığının benim için ne akdar özel olduğunu da anlamalısın.. şok olduğunu biliyorum, ancak onu sonuna kadar koruyacağımı bil.. ve ben onu koruyanların arasında seni de görmekten gurur duyarım..” angel hafifçe gülümser ve  
“connor benim sahip olduğum tek şey..” buffy hafifçe gülümseyerek başını sallar  
“görebiliyorum.. oğlun olduğu elbette aklıma gelmedi, ama bakışında bile sevgi var..” angel hafifçe gülerek başını eğince buffy de gülümser ve  
“angel.. sen benim için hiç değişmeyen şeylerden birisin..” angel ona bakar,   
buffy devam eder  
“bir anda, bir oğul, bir anne, bir aile.. bunlar 5 dakikada sindiremeyeceğim şeyler.. hele ki sen kadınlara yasaklıyken..” angel ona bakar, buffy başını sallar  
“biliyorum, o tür büyüüük şeyler yaşatan kadınlara.. ki darla da bunlardan biri angel, biliyoruz.. gerçi hala yaşayıp yaşamadığını bile sormaya korkuyorum artık ama-“ angel ona bakar  
“hayır, yaşamıyor..” buffy kaşını kaldırır, angel açıklar  
“connor’un doğması için kendini feda etti..”   
buffy bir an ona bakar, sonra başını sallar  
“pekii..” ve parmağını kaldırıp  
“bu konuda detaylı bir açıklama alacağım.. gerçekten.. her şeyi öğrenmek istiyorum.. her ne kadar mutluluktan dans etmeme sebep olmayacaksa da, bilmem lazım..” angel ona bakarken buffy gülümser  
“koruyacağım kişiyi bilmek isterim..” angel bir an ona bakar, buffy hafifçe gülerek kaşını kaldırır  
“ne? şimdi gidip bir kılıçla çocuğu parçalayacağımı sanmıyordun, değil mi?”   
angel sessiz kalınca buffy koparak  
“saçmalama..” ve ciddileşerek  
“oğlun veya değil, senin değer verdiğin biri, benim için de değerlidir..”   
angel gülümser, ve buffy kapıyı açıp dışarı çıktığında, lobide oraya buraya oturmuş grupla karşılaşır..

\---------------

faith dikleşerek  
“ee? Sorun halloldu mu?”  
o anda buffy’e dank eder ve hepsine bakarak  
“bir dakika.. neden kimse şaşırmadı?”  
ve lobiye sessizlik düştüğünde willow hafifçe yutkunur, xander mırıldanır  
“ben şaşırdım..”  
buffy angela döner, angel umutla gülümser..

\---------------

buffy fırtına gibi willow’un yanına çatar..

Buffy -Sen bunu biliyor muydun??!!  
willowun endişeli gözleri merdivenlerdeki angel’la buffy arasında gidip gelir..  
Willow -Ben.. ne.. neyi..  
Buffy -Onun bir oğlu olduğunu?!  
Willow -Şey.. şey evet.. çünkü.. ben onunla.. tanıştım sayılır..   
Buffy -Buna inanamıyorum! Sen de mi?!  
Faith -Şey.. ah.. ben ve ufaklık küçük bir dövüş yaptık denebilir.. bilirsin.. Ama sadece onun güvenliği içindi, inan bana dostum.  
Angel -Önemli değil, Faith.  
Buffy -Hayır! Önemli! Kesinlikle önemli!  
Angel -Buffy ben.. ben sana söyleyecektim..  
Buffy -Ne zaman??

angel ağzını açıp kapar, buffy ona bakıp  
“başka bilmediğim, hafızamla falan oynadığın bir şey var mı?!”  
Angel bir an ona bakar, ancak susar  
“hayır..”  
buffy de başını sallayıp onlara bakar ve  
“tamam.. aha!” buffy angela döner  
“spike nerde? Bende neden sessiziz diyordum! En azından tek bilmeyen ben değilim!”  
Lobide kocamaaaaaan bir sessizlik olduğunda buffy bu sefer gerçekten bağırır  
“O DA MI BİLİYOR?!!”  
O sırada merdivenlerde minik bir kız belirir ve uykulu bir sesle  
“Connor?”  
Lobideki herkes medivende duran Emmaya döner, Buffy direk toparlanırken Connor merdivenlere ilerler  
“Evet tatlım?” Emma gözlerini ovarken sorar  
“Annemler nerde?” Connor odalarının yerini söyler, ve Emma uzaklaşırken Buffy dişlerinin arasından  
“Spike nerde?”

\---------------

Connor derin bir nefes alıp ilerde sessizce konuşan buffy ve willowa bir bakış atar, sonra Angel’a ilerler  
“ee? Beni öldürecek miymiş?” Angel gülümser  
“Hayır.. Ayrıca seni öldürmek o kadar kolay değil..” connor gururla sırıtırken Angel da bir an iki genç kadına bakar, sonra yavaşça mırıldanır  
“Ofisteyken, söylediklerini duydum..”   
Connor hafifçe bakışlarını kaçırırken Angel gülümser  
“Sadece teşekkür etmek istedim..” Connor başını sallarken faith ortamı yumuşatmak için neşeyle bağırır ve  
“Ee conny? Oda seçtin mi kendine?”  
İkisi uzaklaşırken Angel iç çeker..

\---------------

buffy ona bakarak  
“Nasıl?”  
willow ciddi bir yüzle  
“evet.. çekti gitti.. nereye gittiğini sorma, bir fikrim yok..” Resepsiyondaki kartvizitlere bakan Illyra mırıldanır  
“Evine gitmiştir..” Buffy gözlerini devirirken willow onu susturup  
“ne dedin Illyra?”   
Fred’in kahverengi gözleri ona döner, ancak Illyra’nın soğuk sesi duyulur  
“Spike’ın bir evi var..” Buffy ona bakıp  
“gerçekten mi?”   
Illyra sessizce ona bakarken willow medenileşme çabalarında, sorar  
“Nerde olduğunu biliyor musun?” Illyra Buffye sırıtarak mırıldanır  
“Evet.. Bir çok kez orda bulundum..”  
Buffy gözleri nerdeyse alev alarak ona bakarken Willow aralarına girer ve   
“Umm.. Anlatabilir misin acaba?”  
Illyra ona döner..

\-------------

Spike sessizce yatak odasından çıkıp buzdolabına ilerler, ve bıkkınlıkla kapağı açıp içindekilere bakarken kapı vurulur, spike homurdanır  
“ne var?” Ancak kapının öbür yanından buffy’nin sesi duyulur  
“Benim..”

**ACT II**

Spike elinde birası, koltuğa ilerlerken mırıldanır  
“Ne oldu?”  
Buffy kapıyı açar ve eşikte, ona bakıp  
“Biliyor muydun?”  
Spike oturduğu yerden ona bakar ve  
“Evet..” Buffy ağzını açacakken Spike ona bakar ve  
“Lütfen, neden söylemedin diye sormayacaksın, değil mi?”  
Buffy ona bakıp  
“içeri girebilir miyim?” Spike şişe ağzına dayanmış, ona bakar bir an, ve sonra omzunu silker, buffy içeri girip kapıyı kapatır, ve ona dönüp  
“güzel yer.. bakımsız, ama güzel..”  
spike ona bakarak  
“ne istiyorsun summers?”  
buffy bir an ona bakar, ve   
“bilmiyorum.. willow birdenbire çekip gittiğini söyledi..” spike birasını içerken  
“ve sen de benim için endişelendin mi? Daha iyi bir bahane bulmalısın..”  
Buffy kollarını kavuşturarak oturan vampire bakar  
“Sorunun nedir spike?” Spike ayağa kalkarak ona bakar  
“Sorunum yok summers.. Sadece eski masalları dinlemekten sıkıldım, ve evime geldim.. Bunda bir sorun var mı?” Buffy kaşlarını çatarak  
“yok..” Spike başını sallayıp  
“güzel.. şimdi bir bira daha içeceğim..” buffy başını sallar, spike buzdolabına ilerlerken buffy alçak sesle mırıldanır  
“spike, ange-“   
spike dolabın kapağını çarpıp ona döner, buffy hafifçe sıçrarken spike bağırır  
“duymak istemiyorum! Ciddiyim buffy, eğer bana angelı ne kadar sevdiğini, ancak geçmişte kaldığı hikayesini anlatacaksan gidebilirsin, metni ezbere biliyorum!” buffy ona bakarak  
“spike beni dinle..” spike hafifçe gülerek  
“neyi dinleyeyim? ‘Biz hani birdik Angel, hani ben tek kız olacaktım, hani çocuğumuz olacaktı, hani beni bekleyecektin’leri dinlemem için biraz geç değil mi sence?” buffy ona bakarak  
“öyle değil spik-“  
“peki nasıl?” spike onun üstüne yürürken öfkeden yumrukları sıkılmış, sorar  
“nasıl?” buffy hafifçe gerilerken, açıklamaya çalışır  
“Spike anlamalısın.. Angel benim için hep orda..” Spike gülerek geri çekilirken buffy hızla devam eder  
“Öyle değil! Herkesin hayatında güvendiği, hep öyle kalmasını istediği bir şey vardır spike! Ne olursa olsun onun gitmeyeceğine, seni en son gördüğündeki gibi seveceğine inanmak istersin! Senin hayatında da mutlaka vardır! O ilk aşık olduğun kız, hatta drusil-“  
“Sen..” buffy ona bakakalır, spike hafifçe başını sallayarak ona bakar  
“Sen..” buffy hafifçe nefes alarak ona bakar ve  
“ben..” spike kendi kendine gülerek ona bakar  
“Ama benim figürümün başka egoları var..” buffy ona bakarak  
“benimkinin yok mu?!”   
spike ona bakar, buffy artık sinirleri boşalmak üzere, ona bakar  
“Angel hiç kimseyle beraber olamaz! Beni bu yüzden terk etti! Ben o yüzden acı çektim! Lanet olası dünyayı kurtarmak için sevdiğim adamın gitmesini izledim! O hep orda olacaktı spike, ben hep onun kızı olacaktım, başım derde girse de, girmese de, hayatım bir anlam kazansa da, kazanmasa da, bir angel demem yeterli olacaktı!” Spike dehşetle ona bakarken buffy yumruklarını sıkmış, gözleri dolu, ona bakar  
“Ama bugün, herkesin bildiği bir şey öğreniyorum: hah! Angel, benim Angel’ım, gidiyor ve başka bir kadınla yatıyor! Üstelik çocuğu oluyor!” Spike kızgınlıkla  
“Sen de yaptın buffy! Sen de yattın! Ve lanet olası, bir kere de değil, o aptal herifi saymıyorum bile, ama bana bunu söyleme! O yatakta üstündeki bendim!”  
buffy artık sinir gözyaşları akarken geri haykırır  
“BİLİYORUM!” spike ona bakarken buffy devam eder  
“biliyorum! Akşam eve döndüğümde ‘ben bunu neden yapıyorum kendime?!’ diye kendimi parçalayışımı ben biliyorum sen değil! Seni her ezdiğimde, sana her vuduğumda, suratına bakamayışımda seni nasıl üzdüğümü de biliyorum! Ama bunları sen sen olduğun için değil, ama aynı zamanda Angel’a ihanet ettiğim için yaptığımı biliyorum! Kendimi temize çıkartmak için!” Spike sessizce ona bakarken buffy ağlayarak devam eder  
“Senin yanına her gittiğimde, kendime de acı çektiriyordum! Seni kullandığımı söyledim sana spike! Doğruydu, seni kullanıyordum, ama kim için?! Senle birlikte olmaktan zevk alıyordum, ama aynı zamanda kendimi cezalandırıyordum! Angel’ı aşıyordum, Angel’ın baş düşmanıyla yatıyordum, ve tanrım, Angel aklıma bile gelmiyordu!! Hiç pişmanlık duymuyordum!” buffy sinirle devam eder  
“Ve şimdi? Angel’ın bir çocuğu var! Angel hayatına devam etmiş! Angel bir şeyler için savaşmış, bir şeyleri başarmış! Faith’i kurtarmış! Wes’le birlik olmuş, Cordy’le beraber, onun asla yapamayacağını düşündüğüm şeyleri yapmış! Angel bir şeylere sahip olmuş!” buffy sessizce ona bakar  
“benimse hiçbir şeyim yok..” Spike dehşetle, onu izlerken buffy zayıf bir sesle  
“Angel’ı ben aşmıştım değil mi Spike? Ama neden elimde hiçbir şey yok?”  
Buffy yavaşça bir nefes alırken Spike mırıldanır  
“Ben varım..”  
Buffy ona bakıp gülümser hafifçe, spike ona bakarak  
“hayır, bana sahip olduğunu biliyorsun summers..”   
Buffy bu sefer gerçekten gülümseyerek  
“belki.. bilmiyorum spike.. ona da sahip olduğumu sanıyordum..”   
spike ona ilerlerken mırıldanır  
“onunla ilişkini düzeltmemi falan bekleme benden.. o yüzden o başlığı geçiyorum.. ama buffy, ne olursa olsun, sen ne yaparsan yap, bana sahipsin..”   
“angella kaçıp gitseydim?”   
spike bir an ona bakar, buffy de üzgün, onu izlerken spike mırıldanır  
“o zaman birileri toz olurdu, ama beni paramparça etsen de, sana bir şey yapamam..” buffy hafifçe gülümserken ona bakar  
“gerçekten, sana sahip miyim spike?” spike onu duvara hapsederken mırıldanır  
“köle-sahip olarak ele almazsan, evet..” buffy iç çekerken ona bakar ve  
“özür dilerim..” spike şaşkın, ona bakar, buffy yorgun, üzgün, ona bakar  
“seni kullandım.. seni aşağıladım.. bunlar için çok pişman oldum, ama hiç söylemeye fırsatım olmadı.. sen de nasılsa hep vardın..” spike şaşkınlıkla onu izlerken buffy karşısındaki adama bakar  
“ama sonra öldün.. ve ben bir şey diyememiştim..” spike kaşını kaldırır  
“yanlış hatırlıyor olabilirim.. ama orda birileri bir şey söylemişti..” buffy hızla gözlerini kaçırırken spike gülümser ve ona ilk defa dokunarak yavaşça çenesinden kendine çevirir  
“tamam buffy..” buffy sessizce ona bakarken spike mırıldanır  
“özrün kabul edildi..” buffy de hafifçe gülümserken spike ona eğilir hafifçe, ve buffy hafifçe nefes alarak ona uzanır, ikisi öpüşürlerken spike bunun olduğuna inanamazcasına ona tutunur, ve buffy iç çekerek ona sarılırken, spike ayrılır ve  
“tamam..” buffy de başını sallar, ve yavaşça ona sarılır, spike iç çekerek genç kadını kucaklar ve yatak odasına götürürken buffy gözlerini açıp  
“abartmasan?” spike gülerek onu yatağa bırakırken  
“yorgunsun.. uyu biraz..” buffy ona bakar, ve hafifçe  
“spike?” spike başını sallar, ve botlarını çıkartıp onun yanına ilerler, buffy bir yıl önceki gibi onun göğsüne kıvrılırken spike iç çeker..   
“sağol..”

\----------------

güneş yavaş yavaş alçalırken, bahçeden kızların mırıltılı konuşmaları duyuluyordur.. yeniler eskilerle tanışır, carrie, xander’ın ekibindeki kızlardan biriyle dövüş tekniklerini tartışırken hyperion’un kapısı açılır, dışarıya kahverengi saçları lüle lüle, sıcacık gülümsemesiyle yüzü aydınlanmış, genç bir kadın çıkar..

Fred -Merhaba kızlar!.. İçerideki karışıklık için kusura bakmayın, sizi burada unuttu gibi oldular değil mi?.. Ya da.. şey evet unuttular..

fred çaresizce gülümseyince genç avcıların hepsi güler..   
Kız -Oh biz alışığız! Xander her yolculuğumuzda içimizden birini kaybederdi. Kaybolduğumuzu sanınca dehşet komik oluyor!  
kızlar gülüşürken odasına yerleşen avcılardan biri, sarah, kardeşi ashley’in omzuna kolunu dolar..  
Sarah -Oh, odalarımızı gösterebiliriz?   
fred ona gülümser..  
Fred -Ah, evet bu gerçekten çok iyi olur.. Burada bir sürü oda var ama maalesef hiçbiri temizlenmiş değil. Biraz yardım etmeniz gerekecek.  
bahçeden topluca bir inleme duyulurken fred güler..  
Fred -Çok üzgünüm, gerçekten.. Hey, bakın ne yapalım? Ben de size yardım edeceğim. Hem bir kaç işimiz vardı onları da hallederiz..  
başka bir kız merakla sorar..  
Kız -Ne işi?  
Fred -Oh, hiçbir şey.. bilirsin işte, doldurulacak bir kaç form, nereden geliyorsun, akşam yemeğinde ne istersin, alerjin var mı, bunun gibi, bir kaç basit test..

fred gülerek kolunu ona sarılan ashley’in omzundan sarar, kızlarla birlikte içeri girerken iri, kahverengi gözlerinde bir ışıltı parlar..  
 

\----------------

yaklaşan bir fırtınanın habercisi gibi, çok uzaklardan gök gürülder..   
hyperion’da, bir çift güçlü ama yumuşak el, ellerini avuçlarına alıyordur.. kızıl saçlı genç kadının yeşil gözleri yaşlarla parıldıyordur.. willow avucundaki elleri sıkarak fısıldar..

Willow -Üzgünüm.. çok üzgünüm bebeğim.. Bildiğini sanıyordum.. Giles sana söylemedi mi?..

xander donuk bakışlarla, willow’un yatağının üzerine oturmuş, gözlerini kırpıştırıyordur.. fısıldar..

Xander -Biz.. biz uçak kalktığından beri pek.. konuşamadık..

willow gözyaşları yumuşak hatlı yüzünde parıldarken elini uzatıp en iyi arkadaşının yüzünü okşar..

Willow -Hiç acı çekmedi.. aslını istersen, acılarını bitirdi bile denebilir.. imgelemler görüyordu, Xander.. onu öldüren imgelemler.. o bir şampiyondu..  komadayken bile son şansını iyi bir şey yapmak için harcadı.. o kadar cesur, o kadar..  
alexander harris ayağa fırlar..  
Xander -Hayır! Hayır bana onun bir görevi vardı deme..

xander fırtına gibi kapıyı çarparak odadan çıkar.. willow korkuyla peşinden koşar, merdivenlerin başında genç adamı yakalar..

Willow -Xander! Xander nereye gidiyorsun?  
o, dolu dolu, gözlerinden alevler çıkararak merdivenlerde durur.. boğulan sesi öfkeyle titrer..  
Xander -Bu kahrolası yerden mümkün olduğu kadar uzağa..

bir süre sonra, hyperion’un çarpılan dış kapısının sesi duyulurken, willow rosenberg, tek başına, acı dolu yüreğiyle, hüzünlü bir ifadeyle, merdivenlerin başından ayrılır..

\----------------  
   
hızlı çekim.. los angeles’ın üzerinde güneş doğar, batar, tekrar doğar, trafik, insanlar ve iblisler sonsuz bir döngüyle devam eder.. hyperion’un lobisinde genç avcılar gülüşerek koşturur, willow endişeli bir yüzle spike’la geri dönen buffy’e bir şeyler anlatır, wesley ve lilah, reilly çiftiyle konuşur, connor, emmayı kucaklayarak kanalizasyona açılan kapıdan uzaklaştırır, gunn bu sırada elindeki kanlı baltayı açıklamaya çalışıyordur, connor gunn’la beraber bodrum kapısından kaybolurken, lobide tek başına kalan emma’yı fred görünümlü illyria elinden tutarak içeri sürükler, buffy ciddi bir yüzle bir telefon konuşması yaparken kaşları çatık bir faith hızla merdivenlerden yanına gelir, lobi boşalır, kararır, angel huzursuz ve karanlık bir ifadeyle ıssız otelde dönüp durarak, odadan odaya geçer, dirseklerini masaya dayayarak başını ellerini arasına alır, silah dolabının kapısını çarparak hyperion’dan çıkar.. güneş tekrar yükselir, alçalır.. spike boş lobide bir şey ararcasına etrafta dolaşır..

los angeles’ın üzerinde bir güneş daha batar..  
gece..  
hyperion..

otel boş bir sessizlikte sakinlerini barındırıyordur.. lobiden merdivenlere tırmanan kırmızı halılar, koridorun iki tarafındaki odalardan ışıksız ilerliyor, sadece pencerelerden vuran ayışığıyla aydınlanıyordur..

koridorun sağ tarafındaki odalardan birinin kapısı hafifçe aralıktır..  
içeride, yüzüne ayışığı vuran karanlık saçlı bir vampir, uzun, siyah ceketini almış, çıkmaya hazırlanıyordur..

angel ışıksız komidinin üzerinden arabasının anahtarını alıp cebine koyar.. arkasını dönüp başını kaldırdığı anda nerdeyse yerinden sıçrar..

Angel -Buffy.. Beni korkuttun.  
buffy summers, üzerinde kotu ve beyaz boğazlı kazağı, kapıda, kirişe yaslanmış bir şekilde kollarını kavuşturuyordur..

Buffy -Oh giderek uzmanlaşıyorum. Otelden kaçmadan önce odada geçirdiğin saatleri sayıyordum. Fazla değiller, gerçekten.

angel derin bir iç geçirir, karanlıkta yüzü daha da sert ifadeli görünüyordur.. tek kaşı havada bir adım yaklaşır, mırıldanır..

Angel -Beni mi izliyordun?  
Buffy -Dışarı mı çıkıyordun?  
angel aniden dayanamayıp güler, ellerini açar..  
Angel -Bütün bunlar da neyin nesi? Evet.. yani?

buffy ilerleyip komidinin üzerindeki ışığı yakar, dönüp pencerenin önündeki angel’a bakar.. yüzünde ciddi bir ifade vardır ama gözlerinde endişe okunuyordur..

Buffy -Burada fazla kalmıyorsun, Angel. Senin için endişeleniyorum.  
Angel -Bütün gün oteldeyim, Buffy. Sadece geceleri çıkabildiğime göre biraz devriyenin zararı dokunmaz değil mi?  
buffy kolları hala kavuşturulmuş, ona bakar.. yavaş bir sesle başını sallar..  
Buffy -Hayır, dokunmaz.. Tamam, ben de seninle geleyim..  
buffy arkasını dönüp gitmeye kalkınca angel onu kolundan tutarak durdurur..  
Angel -Hayır..  
buffy dönüp angel’la yüz yüze gelir..   
Buffy -Neden?  
angel onun genç yüzündeki delici öfkeyi görebiliyordur, derin bir iç çekerek kolunu bırakır, elini kaldırır..  
Angel -Ben sadece yalnız kalmak istiyorum, tamam mı?  
buffy bir adım daha atarak ona yaklaşır..  
Buffy -Bunu *her gece* yapıyorsun Angel.. Buraya geldiğimizden beri bir gece olsun otelde kalmadın..

angel ceketini öbür eline geçirerek buffy’i geçmeye çalışır, buffy tekrar onun yolunu kesince, angel gözlerini devirerek bir iç daha geçirir..

Angel -Buffy, lütfen..  
Buffy -Bana nedenini söylemeden gitmene izin vermeyeceğim..  
angel sabrının sınırındaymış gibi derin bir nefesle ona bakar..  
Angel -İyi.. bir neden mi öğrenmek istiyorsun? Burayı sevmiyorum..  
buffy usul bir sesle sorar..  
Buffy -Benim yüzümden mi?  
angel bir anda bakışlarını ona çevirir..  
Angel -Ne?? Hayır! Hayır, elbette ki hayır.. sadece.. bak, bunu konuşmak istemiyorum, tamam mı? Lütfen git ve uyu..

buffy başını yana çevirerek angel’la göz göze gelmeye çalışır..

Buffy -Ama konuşacağız. Seni görebiliyorum Angel. Her geçen gün daha da çöküyorsun. Sana yardım etmek için burdayım ama sen konuşmadığın sürece bunu yapamam.

angel’ın çenesi bir anlığına sıkılır, ama sakin bir sesle mırıldanır..  
Angel -Şu anda yardıma ihtiyacım yok..  
buffy’nin gözleri öfkeyle parlar..  
Buffy -Hayır, ihtiyacın var.. Sadece senin de bunu görmen gerek..

buffy konuşurken angel bir yandan bir eliyle anlını ovuşturuyor, odanın duvarlarından gözlerini ayırmak istiyormuş gibi hiçbir yere bakmıyordur.. buffy’nin sesi giderek usul bir ton alarak odayı doldurur..

Buffy -Bak.. biliyorum.. bu sene bir çok şeyin üstesinden gelmek zorunda kaldın.. tek başınaydın ve.. çok şey kaybettin..

angel aniden sözünü keser..

Angel -Hayır.. Buffy, lütfen.. Şu anda bunu yapamam tamam mı? Bak.. tamam, otelde kalmıyorum.. Haklısın. Çünkü burada hatırlamak istemediğim çok anı var.. Bütün gecemi onları sıralayarak geçirmek istemiyorum. Tamam mı?

buffy usulca ona bakar..  
Buffy -Konuşabiliriz..  
Angel -İstemiyorum..   
Buffy -Öyleyse ben konuşabilirim ve sen de konuşmaya karar verene dek beni dinleyebilirsin.  
angel yavaş yavaş kızmaya ve umutsuzluğa düşmeye başlayarak odada dolanır.. buffy sakinleştirici bir ses tonuyla devam eder..  
Buffy -Problemlerinden kaçarak kurtulamazsın Angel.. Konuşman gerek. Bak, benden kurtuluşun yok, iki adım ötende uyuyorum, her gece seni kapıda basmaca oynayabiliriz.   
Angel -Ben kaçmıyorum! Ben.. ben.. sadece yapamam! Buradan çıkmam gerek! Bu odadan ve.. ve.. yan odada sen mi kalıyorsun??!

angel bir an ağzını açar, kapar, tek eli havada duvarlara dikilmiş, önce duvara sonra buffy’e bakar.. buffy başıyla onaylayınca angel’ın eli düşer, son derece neşesizce gülerek başını sallar..

Angel -Bu pek de iyi bir fikir değil..  
buffy tek kaşını havaya kaldırır, başını dikleştirir..  
Buffy -Spike’a göre yeterince iyi olmalı ki o da öbür yanımda kalıyor..  
angel’ın irileşen gözlerine açık ağzı eklenir..  
Angel -Ne?!   
buffy sırıtır..   
Buffy -Seni rahatsız eder mi?  
angel öfkeli öfkeli güler..  
Angel -Spike'la aynı dünyada olmak bile beni rahatsız eder!  
kapıdan gelen bir ses onaylar..

Spike -Aynı duyguları paylaşıyoruz.

\------------

hyperion, 312 numaralı oda..   
kapıdan gelen sesle, sarışın avcı başını çevirirken, karşısındaki angel şiddetle itiraz ediyordur..

Angel -Bak! O da giyinmiş! Neden kontrol edilen tek kişi ben oluyorum??!

buffy’nin gözleri hayretle, eşikte duran, dışarı çıkmak için giyinmiş, siyah, uzun ceketli spike’ı bulur.. ağzı açık, kollarını kavuşturur..

Buffy -Ya *sen* nereye gittiğini zannediyorsun?

spike, buffy’nin az önceki pozisyonunu pek de andırır bir şekilde kavuşturduğu kollarını açar, tek parmağını öfkeyle angel’a diker..

Spike -Bu herif, tek başına *her gece* eğleniyor ve ben de onun *kahrolasıca* otelinde tıkılı kalmaktan sıkıldım!

spike omuzlarını silker, kötü bir gülümseme, pırıl pırıl gözlerle tek kaşını havaya kaldırır, angel’a bir bakış atar..

Spike -Gidip bir kaç kıç tekmeleyelim.

angel ilk kez sırıtmaya başlar, eğilip yatağın üzerinden ceketini alırken buffy dehşetten irileşmiş gözlerle, iki vampirin arasında kekeler..

Buffy -Ama.. ama gidemezsiniz, *birinin* kalıp oteli ve kızları koruması gerek!!

angel çoktan odadan çıkmıştır, spike sırıtarak buffy'e yanağından sıcak bir öpücük verir..  
   
Spike -Bu da sen oluyorsun tatlım.   
spike’ın uzaklaşan sesi koridordan gelirken buffy’nin ağzı hala açıktır..  
Spike -Sonra görüşürüz!  
buffy boş odaya bakakalmış, hırlar..

Buffy -Oh, bunu öyle bir ödeyeceksin ki!

**ACT III**

Buffy -Buna inanamıyorum! Buna inanabiliyor musunuz?! İnanamıyorum!   
faith kopar..  
Faith -Yani, Spike şimdi gerçekten Angel’ı aldı ve ikisi birlikte eğlenmeye mi gittiler? Tanrım! Daha az uyumalıyım!

gecenin çok geç bir saati olmasına rağmen, aşağıdaki lobide, kütüphanede küçük bir savaş konseyi hemen toplanmıştır..   
daha yatma girişiminde bile bulunmamış wesley ellerini masaya dayar..

Wesley -Cidden, Faith, hepimiz Angel’ın probleminin farkındayız.   
gunn mutsuz bir ifadeyle koltuğa çökmüş, ellerini başının arasına alır..  
Gunn -Niye beni de almadılar? Beni de almadıklarına inanamıyorum. Sıkı olduğumuza inanıyordum!  
endişeli willow, masanın üzerine oturmuş buffy’nin yanından ellerini açar..  
Willow -Acaba gece yarısı çekip gitme işine odaklanabilir miyiz??  
gunn yanında oturan faithe dönerek tişörtünü çekiştirir..   
Gunn -Takım elbise yüzünden mi?   
faith güler..  
Faith -Hayır, adamım, kravatla olduğundan daha sıkı görünüyorsun.  
wesley buffy’e bakar..  
Wesley -Sana otelden çıkması gerektiğini mi söyledi?  
Buffy -Evet, acelesi var gibiydi..  
wesley mırıldanır..  
Wesley -Düşününce, anlamsız da değil..  
bakışlarında endişe yanan willow kararlı bir ses tonuyla konuşur..  
Willow -Angel kendini boşlukta hissediyor, ve hepimiz..!!   
willow aceleyle buffy ve faithe bakar, sonra bakışlarını hızla gunn ve wesley’e çevirir..  
Willow -*En azından*, geçen sene buralarda olan *hepimiz*, bunun ne kadar tehlikeli olabileceğinin farkında!   
gunn’ın wesley’e göz göze gelen bakışları bir an eğilir, iki erkeğin de yüzlerindeki ifade donuklaşmıştır..  
wesley mırıldanır..  
Wesley -Angel bir çok baskı altında.. Ve.. şu da doğru ki, savaşma amacını kaybediyor..   
wesley bakışlarını buffy’e çevirir, hafif bir sesle devam eder..  
Wesley -Bu geçen sene başladı..   
Faith -Peki ya, şu şey.. Şu şa? Kanla imzaladığı şey hani?  
buffy hafifçe kaşlarını çatar..  
Buffy -Neyi imzalamış?  
koltukta oturan genç adam ayağa kalkar..   
Gunn -Hiçbir şey..   
gunn’ın gözlerinde bir ateş yanıyordur.. bakışlarını eğen willow’a ve wesley’e bakar..  
Gunn -Onu düzeltmenin bir yolunu bulacağız.  
faith bu ani öfkeden nedenini tam kafasında oturtamadan, hafifçe buffy’le bakışır, iki avcı da konu dışına bırakıldıklarının farkındadır.. faith derin bir iç çeker..  
Faith -Eh, peki.. En azından biri dışarda, karanlıklar adamıyla birlikte!  
buffy gözlerini devirir..  
Buffy -Ve o kişi de Spike! Ya tabi!

\------------

spike bir eli ceketinin cebinde, öbür elini açar..

Spike -Bak, Buffy’le tartışman konusunda başını ağrıtmayacağım, sadece bil ki, eğer dışarıya çıkacaksan, ben de gönüllüyüm.   
spike elini indirirken, biraz ilerisinde yürüyen angel bir iç çekerek, başını ters tarafa çevirir..  
Angel -Bunu yapmak zorunda değilsin, Spike.  
spike arkasından kaşlarını çatar..  
Spike -Neyi yapmak?  
Angel -Benim tarafımı tutmak. Beni kollamak zorunda değilsin.  
angel yürümeye devam ederken spike ağzı açılmış, tek adım bile atmaz..  
Spike -Seni *kollamak* mı?!? Neden böyle kahrolası bir şeyi yapayım ki?!   
düşüncesinden bile tiksinmiş bir ifadeyle elini sallar..  
Spike -Sadece bana uyuyor, hepsi bu.  
angel elleri ceplerinde homurdanır..  
Angel -İyi. Her neyse.  
ikili yürümeye devam ederken spike bir elini ona çevirerek döner..  
Spike -Sen de bana yan odada kalmamla ilgili nutuk çekmeyecek misin?  
Angel -Hayır. Otelin öbür ucunda kalmanı tercih ederdim ama..

spike gözlerinde alev alev bir ifade, elmacık kemiklerini sıkarak gülümser..

Spike -Ve Buffy’i yalnız bırakmamı.. Zekice.   
angel kızgınlıkla ona döner..  
Angel -Yanımda kaldığını bilmiyordum bile!  
spike umursamaz bir ifadeyle elini sallar..  
Spike -Evet, bu doğru olmalı çünkü pek evde kalmıyorsun falan filan..  
angel aniden durur..  
Angel -Şunu keser misin?? Neden herkes benim giriş çıkışımla bu kadar ilgili?!  
Spike -Çünkü hiç giriş yapmıyorsun. Her neyse, beni ilgilendirmez!  
Angel -Kesinlikle.

bir süre yürüyüşten sonra etrafta iblis görememekten sıkılan spike tekrar angel’a döner..

Spike -Sadece, bil ki *ben* de Buffy’nin odasında kalmıyorum!  
angel patlar..  
Angel -Tanrım! İkiniz de şunu kesecek misiniz??! Bu ne sen ne de Buffy hakkında!  
spike aynı hışımla cevap verir..  
Spike -Niye öyleyse peki?!  
Angel -O-orası Cordy’nin odasıydı, tamam mı?? Connor da orada kalırdı. Ve Fred ve Lorne ve Darla.. Hepsinin kokusunu bütün kahrolası otelden hala alabiliyorum ve almak istemiyorum! Oldu mu??  
angel öfkeyle yola devam edince, spike öfkesi yatışmış, homurdanır..  
Spike -İyi, tamam.. biraz daha nazikçe söyleyebilirdin.  
angel gözlerini devirir..  
Angel -Bak, sizin ilişkinizle veya her ne haltsa ilgilenmiyorum.. Buffy’e o anlamla ilgi duymuyorum, tamam mı?..

spike son derece ilginç haberler dinliyormuşcasına kulakları dikmiş, dikkatle ona bakıyordur..

Spike -Yani geride bıraktın.  
Angel -Aynen öyle.  
Spike -Ve benim de buna inanmam gerekiyor?  
Angel -Ne?!  
Spike -Hadi, Angel! Sen de benimle İtalya’daydın, Immortal herifiyle nasıl çılgına döndüğünü gördüm!  
Angel -Sanki sen çıldırmadın!   
spike tek kaşını havaya kaldırır..  
Spike -Evet ama ben hala ona aşık olduğumu inkar etmiyorum.   
angel sinirlenir..  
Angel -Bu sadece, bir arkadaşı yanlış ellerde görmekti, tamam mı Spike? Onu seninle görünce de çılgına dönebilirim, senin yanlış ellerin en kötüsü olduğunu bilerek.  
spike tek kaşını kaldırır..  
Spike -Ama çıldırmıyorsun.  
Angel -Ama çıldırmıyorum. Belki sen de o kadar kötü değilsindir.

spike duyduklarını son derece karışık bir surat ifadesiyle değerlendirirken angelın yanında yürümeye devam eder..

Spike -Yani şimdi senin, Buffy’nin yan odada kalması konusunda hiçbir sorunun yok.   
Angel -Hayır, yok.  
Spike -Ve benim, öbür tarafta kalmam konusunda da?  
Angel -Yok.  
Spike -Ya benim, onun odasında kalması konusunda?  
angel ölümcül bir bakışla durur..  
Angel -Seni öldürürüm.

spike iki eli havada bir adım geriler..

\------------

kıyametin izlerini sindirmeye çalışan melekler şehrinin üzerinde ışıklar çakar..  
bir gece daha batan güneşle şehre iner..  
hyperion..

spike uzun ceketini çekmiş, yakalarını düzelterek kapıya doğru ilerlerken angel da üst kattan gelir, ikisi hiç bir şey söylemeden otelden çıkar..

iki vampir sessizce bahçede ilerlerken, tam sokak kapısının önünde, kumral saçlı, kot ceketli bir gölge dönerek vampirleri kapıda basar..   
faith müthiş bir sırıtışla tatlı tatlı gülümser..

Faith -Oookey, çocuklar, biliyorum bu ruhlu vampirlere özel bir şey..   
angel ve spike dikilmiş dururken faith gamzelerini ortaya çıkaran bir gülüşle başı yana eğilmiş, bir elini sallar.

Faith -Bir çeşit “Özel Ruhlu Vampir Kulüp” etkinliği.. Ama burada bir kız eğlenceye katılmak istiyor. İzin verir miydiniz?

angel derin bir iç çekişle arkasına döner.. faithle ikisi ceketini giyerek otelden çıkan, buffy’i izler.. buffy yanlarından geçerken spike’a kötü kötü bir bakış atar.. spike sırıtır..

Spike -Daha ne isterim ki?

\------------

los angeles, şehir merkezi..    
her köşeden korna sesleri, kahkahalar, çığlıklar ve şehir gürültüsünün arkasına gizlenmiş iblis hırıltıları, duyuluyordur..   
geceyle nefes alan bir sokak..   
köşe başından önce deri bir ceket görünür.. görüntüye ilk giren karanlık bakışlarıyla angel olur.. arkasından az önce toza çevirdiği vampirden kazığı çeken spike küllere basarak onu takip eder.. iki vampirin arasında buffy kırmızı baltasını elinde çevirerek yerini alır, faith bir eliyle yumruğunu sıkarak ilerler..    
dörtlü tek kelime bile etmeden sokağı geçer..  
   
barlar sokağı.. dörtlü, faith dışında, sessizce karanlıkta ilerliyordur..   
buffy hala öfkeli olduğu için spike’la, angel da angel olduğu için kimseyle konuşmuyordur.. faith sonunda kasvetten baymış, gözlerini devirerek başını çevirir ve l.a. sokaklarının iki yanına sıralanmış barlarla dışarı sızan yüksek sesli müziği keşfeder..

Faith -Tanrım, hayat! Sonunda! Hey, ben dans etmek istiyorum! Hadi çocuklar, hangi vampir bana eşlik ediyor? Hadi, Spike, senin dans edebildiğini biliyorum!  
spike eller ceketinin ceplerinde homurdanır..  
Spike -Ciddi olamazsın. Kötü olmayı bıraktım ben.  
buffy hayretle, kollarını kavuşturur..   
Buffy -Onun dans ettiğini de nerden biliyorsun?   
spike tek kaş havada, buffy’e bir bakış atar, buffy elini sallar..  
Buffy -Neyse, boşver, bilmek istemiyorum..  
Faith -Lütfennn Spike!! Biliyorsun bu adam asla, asla..!

spike dayanamayıp gülmeye başlayan buffy’e bakarak bir iç geçirir..  
angel bakışları içeride bir şeylere takılmış, aniden faith’in sözünü keser..

Angel -Gidelim..  
buffy şoka girer..  
Buffy -Ne?!

angel en az onun kadar şaşkın bir faithi kolundan yakalayarak içeri sürükler..

\------------

alacakaranlık bir gece klübü.. içeride çılgın ve kulakları sağır eden bir müzik yankılanıyor.. iri yarı zenci bodyguard, kapıdaki karanlık bakışlı adamın gömleğiyle oynayarak sakızını çiğneyen, koyu renk göz makyajlı kızın imalı gülümsemesiyle geri çekilerek yolu açar..

mavi kırmızı ışıklar üzerinde dans ederken angel’ın arkasından faith evini bulmuş gibi rahat bir ifadeyle içeri girer.. kör edici beyaz ışıklar baş döndürücü bir hızla yanıp sönüyordur..

faith gülerek bir yandan etrafına bakınıyor, bir yandan da o kalabalıkta kaybetmemek için elinden geleni yaparak angel’ı takip ediyordur..

bir masanın yanından geçerken tek hamleyle barın üstündeki içki bardağını kapar, olduğu yerde dönerek bir yudum içer, tekrar yerine koyar..

içkinin sahibi adam öfkeyle başını çevirir..   
koyu renk saçlı, deri pantolonlu seksi bir kadın, muhteşem bir gülümsemeyle göz kırparak karşılık verir.. adam sırıtarak bardağını ona doğru kaldırır.. faith gülerek arkasını döner, bakışlarıyla bütün barı hızla tarayan angel’a yetişir..

Faith -Bilmeliydim, kesinlikle eğlence için burada değilsin.. Kimi arıyoruz, büyük adam?

hayatında daha fazla rahatsız olamazmış gibi bir ifadeyle yüzünü buruşturan angel sesini duyurabilmek için bağırır..  
Angel -Sarışın, genç bir kızı..   
faith sırıtır..  
Faith -Yeni aşkın değil, değil mi?  
Angel -Bir vampir onu götürdü. Onları bulmamız gerek.  
faith kolundan sürüklenirken küskün bir sesle mızıklanıyordur..  
Faith -Benim de eğlenmem gerek ama! Hadi ama Angel, ben de sosyal anlamda yardıma muhtaç durumdayım!  
angel onu çekiştirerek barın arka kapısına ilerlemeye devam eder..  
Angel -Vampirden sonra istediğin kadar dans edebilirsin!  
Faith -İş, iş, iş! Bana hiç zaman ayırmıyorsun!  
Angel -Çalışıyorum, Faith!

arka kapı.. karanlık ve gürültülü bar, gene karanlık ama daha az gürültülü bir sokağa açılıyordur..   
kapı hızla açılır ve dışarı kumral bir kızla bir adam fırlar..   
sokağın en dip köşesinde bir vampir, hırlayarak başını eğildiği kızdan çevirir..  
sarışın kız ciğerlerini parçalarcasına çığlık atıyordur..

faith hızla çöp bidonlarının üzerinde koşarak havada bir taklayla vampirin yanına iner, sert bir tekmeyle vampiri karşı duvara gönderir.. bu sırada tepeden inen ikinci bir vampir, kendini angel’ın öfkeli yumruğuyla karşı karşıya bulur, koşarak kaçan sarışın kızın yanında, duvara çakılır..

angel vampiri ensesinden yakalayarak tekrar duvara çarpar, bu sırada faith cebinden çektiği kazıkla vampire gülümser..  
Faith -Oh, sanırım kazıklar metal dedektöre yakalanmıyor! Kötü şans!

vampir tek hamleyle çığlıklar arasında toza dönüşürken angel aynı anda öbürünün kafasını kopartır, ikili nefes nefese birbirlerini kontrol ederler..   
daha onlar arkaya dönemeden tek kişilik bir el çırpma sesi duyulur.. baştan aşağı siyahlar içinde komando kıyafetli bir adam ellerini indirir..

Adam -Güzel hareketti, Bay CEO. Ama yeterince iyi olduğunu sanmıyorum.

adam başını çevirerek bir de faithe bakar..  
Adam -Oh. Ve bir de avcı. Faith, değil mi? Wolfram&Hart hep işini bilmiştir. Maalesef siz de tamamlanmamış bir işsiniz, hanfendi.

angel faithle bakışır, sonra ölümcül bir gülümsemeyle adama bir adım yaklaşır..

Angel -Ve ah, kiminle tanışma zevkinde bulunuyoruz acaba?  
adam kılını bile kıpırdatmaz..  
Adam -Oh, kendimi hatırlatmama izin verin, Mr.Angel. Adım Wolfram Waynes. Yaklaşık beş ay önce dağıttığınız Görev İmha Departmanı’nın başıyım.  
angel güler, ellerini ceplerine sokar..  
Angel -Seri katiller.  
yüzünde boydan boya bir kesik olan waynes soğuk gözlerle gülümser..  
Waynes -Biz profesyoneliz. Sadece paraya hizmet ederiz.  
angel buz gibi bir sesle tıslar..  
Angel -Şimdi kime hizmet ediyorsunuz?

waynes kollarını açar, iki tarafında yirmi kişilik, baştan aşağı silahlı bir komando ordusu belirir..

Waynes -Düşmanlarınıza. İndirin onları!

vampir ve avcı, silahlı ekiple aynı anda saldırıya geçer ve dövüş başlar..  
faith yumruklarını sıkar, saldıran komandolardan birine havada zıplayarak çift tekme atar, angel havaya yükselerek çöp kutularından birinin üstüne çıkar, olduğu yerde dönerek attığı tekmeyle uzun paltosu havalanır.. adamlardan birinden kaptığı tüfeğin dipçiğiyle onu etkisiz hale getirir.. ama ikinci adam onu omzundan vurur.. angel arkasını dönmüş, hırlayarak vampirleşir..

faith yüzüne yediği yumrukla geriye savrulur.. ve aniden durarak dinler.. içerden müzik sızıyordur.. koyu renk saçlı avcı gülümser..

Faith -Eh, biraz olsun burada eğlenebilirim!

faith havaya girmiş bir şekilde içerden sızan müziğin ritmine eşlik ederek dövüşmeye başlar.. bir eli saçında dans ederek arkasını döner, sıkı bir tekmeyle adamı duvara yapıştırır..

Faith -Hey çocuklar! Bir bayana karşı daha nazik olmalısınız, eğer bir gün biriyle çıkmak istiyorsanız!

angel adama bakar, yumruğu patlatmadan önce omuzlarını silker..

Angel -Bayanı duydun.

tam o sırada arkadaki duvarın tepesinden ikinci bir vampir yere atlar, spike bir baş silkişiyle vampir yüzüne geçer ve ona nişan alanlara sırıtır.. iki vampir aynı anda adamların yarısını etkisiz hale getirirken, wolfram waynes işin sarpa sardığını anlamış bir suratla nefes nefese geri çekilerek telsizine uzanır..

Waynes -Kırmızı Ekip, Kırmızı Ekip, destek istiyoruz, tekrar ediyorum destek..  
ve tam arkasında sarışın bir genç kadın belirir.. yemyeşil gözleri iri iri açılmıştır..

Buffy -Bir yere mi gidiyorsun?  
buffy tek yumrukla adamı yere serer..

buffy, spike’ın biraz ilerisinde, kırmızı baltasını savurarak dövüşe katılırken angel ve faith saldırganları indiriyordur..

ikili son adamı da haklayınca faith derin bir nefes alır, eliyle yüzünü yelpazeler..

Faith -Wow! Sıcak bastı.   
angel karanlıkta, yüzünde müthiş bir sırıtışla döner, faithi duvara yapıştırır..  
faith sırıtmış, zıplayarak onun beline sarılır, ikili vahşice öpüşürken az ilerilerinde tepeden yere zıplayan spike nerdeyse yere yapışıyordur..

Spike -Ne?!

faith kırmızı dudaklarını angel’ınkilerden kopararak kıkırdar..  
Faith -Oh.. Spike. Umm.. şey, pek söylenecek bir şey yok değil mi?   
bu sırada vampirleşmiş yüzüyle dönen angel sırıtır..  
Angel -Avcı..

şok içinde boş boş bakan spike yüzüne yediği darbeyle birden kendine gelir, angel ve faith ileride dövüşüyor, ve kesinlikle öpüşmüyordur.. buffy bir yandan adamları döverken bir yandan ona bağırır..

Buffy -Spike! Ne yapıyorsun öyle?!  
spike kaşları çatarak başını sallar..  
Spike -Halüsinasyon görüyorum.. sanırım. Kahrolasıca herifler!

spike bir narayla tekrar saldırırken, dövüşün uzağında waynes yere düşmüş, hırsla çantasından çıkardığı kalınca namlulu bir silaha kurşun dolduruyordur.. faith bir adamı haklayarak arkasını döner, waynes doğrulur, elini savurarak arkasına dönen angel’ın tam göğsüne ateş eder..

faith tek hamleyle adamın elini burkarak silahı düşürürür, sırtını dönerek ters bir yumrukla adamın yüzüne vurur..

Faith -Adam vampir, seni aptal, kurşun ona bir şey yapamaz!  
yerde yatan waynes ağzındaki kanı silerek güler..  
Waynes -Oh, bu seferki bir şey yapacak.

angel duymuş gibi, aniden göğsünde yaraya bakar ve gözleri irileşir..  
kurşunun girdiği yer giderek tutuşuyordur..  
waynes kanlar içinde, hırıldayarak güler..

Waynes -Seni güneşle barıştıran teknolojinle tanış, Angel. Necro ısıtıcı kurşunlar.. Ama ben onlara gece güneşleri demeyi seviyorum.

\------------

angel tahta kutuların üzerine yığılmış inleyerek yarasını tutar, eli tıslar.. faith’in dehşet dolu gözleri onu bulur.. bağırır..

Faith -Spike! Tut şunu!

faith tek hamleyle adamı etkisiz hale getirir, ve angel’ın yanına koşar.. buffy tek başına dövüşürken spike waynes’ı tutar, angel yattığı yerden boğulur gibi bir ifadeyle nefretle tıslar..

Angel -Onu öldürme!..  
angel’ın yavaş yavaş göğsünde eriyen bir delik oluşuyordur..   
Faith -Tanrım! Angel bu kötü görünüyor..   
Angel -Kurşunu çıkarman gerek Faith!  
faith ilk kez paniklemiş bir suratla angel’a bakar..  
Faith -Ne?! Ben.. ben yapamam..

spike arkasına bakar, buffy’i kontrol eder, waynes’e bir yumruk çakarak hızla angel’la faithin yanına gelir..

Spike -Nerede o?

faith sıkılı dişlerinin arasından haykıran angel’ı omuzlarından bastırırken spike iki parmağını alev alev yanmaya başlayan yaranın içine daldırarak kurşunu çıkarır, fırlatır, küfreder..

Spike -Kahrolası teknikler. İyisin ya?  
Angel -Ahh.. evet.. iyiyim.

angel'ın ayağa kalkmasına faith ve spike yardım eder, buffy, kalan adamların hepsini etkisiz hale getirmiş, nefes nefese yanlarına koşar..

Buffy -Ne oldu??!  
Spike -Birileri kutsal kurşunlar yaratmış derim ben. Tanrı bizi korusun.   
spike gözleriyle adamını arar..  
Spike -Kahretsin! Anne kuş kafesten kaçmış.  
buffy endişeyle, nerdeyse yerde sürünen angel’a bakar..  
Buffy -Onu sonra buluruz. Otele dönelim.

angel ikili tarafından sürüklenirken buffy tekrar kurşunun yanına giderek cebinden çıkardığı mendille onu yerden alır.. spike hayretle ona bakar..

Spike -Sen napıyorsun öyle?  
Buffy -Wesley bunu incelemek isteyecektir, eminim.

**ACT IV**

Angel -İyi organizeydiler, iyi ekipmanlıydılar, iyi silahlıydılar ve bizim hakkımızda iyi bilgiliydiler.

hyperion.. yarı baygın bir angel yuvarlak koltuğa yığılmış, bir eli yanık göğsünün üstünde, ellerini ona yaklaştırmaya çalışan willow’dan kaçıyordur.. wesley lobi masasında mikroskopun ayarını yapıyordur..

Willow -Angel!  
Wesley -Görev İmha Ekibi, evet.. Wolfram&Hart’ta kapattığımız bölümlerden biri..   
wesley’nin yanından masaya yaslanan spike başını sallar..  
Spike -Adamlar fena sayılmazdı.  
içerideki mutfakta, acıyla kanlı elini saran faith konuşur..  
Faith -Yaralı yüz profesyonel olduklarını söyledi. Öldürmeye programlanmış gibiydiler.  
wesley mırıldanır..  
Wesley -Ama onları kim kiraladı?  
gunn faith’e bandajları uzatarak, lobiye ilerler, kaşlarını kaldırır..  
Gunn -Sanırım bu konuda bir kaç şey öğrenebilirim.  
willow’un yanında ayakta duran buffy wesley’e bakar..  
Buffy -Kurşun hakkında ne buldun, Wesley?

wesley gözünü mercekteki kurşundan ayırır..

Wesley -Evet.. çok ilginç.. camlarda bulunan kimyasalla aynı, ama reaksiyon tersine çevrilmiş.. Vücutla temas ettiği anda formül dışarı akmaya başlıyor, ışığı hapsedeceği yerine içine çekiyor... Normal bir insanda bir kurşundan daha fazla etki yapmaz ama bir vampirde..  
spike homurdanır..  
Spike -Hiç sevmedim.

bu sırada angel'ın tüm itirazlara rağmen elini uzatan willow söyleniyordur..  
Willow -Gördün mü? Tek başına dışarı çıkarsan olacağı bu işte!  
angel panik halde kızıl cadının elini uzaklaştırır..  
Angel -Hayır, hayır, o benim kalbim..  
willow hıhlar..  
Willow -Nolmuş yani?..  
gunn gülerek willow’u tutar..  
Gunn -İç organlarıyla yakın bir bağı var.. Hepsini yerinde bırak, olur mu?  
angel sıyrılmış gömleğinin arasından göğsündeki deliğe bakar.. willow’a umutsuz bir bakış atar..   
Angel -Balık falan görmüyorsun değil mi?  
elini saran faith kaşlar havada, spike’a bir bakış atar..  
Gunn -Ben gidip biraz daha bandaj getireyim..

wesley mikroskoptan başını çeker..

Wes -Willow haklı, Angel, devriyeye tek başına çıkmamalısın.   
Angel -Ne?!  
Wes -Bu adamlar, bariz bir şekilde vampirlerin peşindeler, özellikle de senin. En azından yanına avcılardan birini almalısın, kimse onları kötü olmakla suçlayamaz.

faith “hey, buradayım” gibilerinden ellerini sallar.. wesley hımmlar..

Wesley -Belki de hiç çıkmasan daha iyi..

angel öfkeli, yerinden kalkmaya çalışır..  
Angel -Sen de bana bebek bakıcılığı yapmak ister misin, Wes? Ben başımın çaresine bakarım..  
spike sırıtarak onu omzundan yerine oturtur..  
Spike -Rahat dur biraz, küçük adam.

tam o sırada merdivenlerden endişeli bir ses duyulur..  
Connor -Baba?!   
wesley, willow, angel ve faith dışında odadakilerin hepsi irkilirken connor telaşla aşağı iner..

Connor -Ne oldu?!

spike angel’ın yanından çekilirken buffy, özellikle ona bakan spike'la göz göze gelmemeye çalışararak tedirgince saçını kulağının arkasına alır..  
angel doğrularak başını sallar..

Angel -Bir şey yok, bir şey yok..   
Willow -Senin bu çok inatçı baban, necro ısıtıcılı bir kurşun tarafından vuruldu.

connor ikilinin tepesinde hayretle kollarını kavuşturur..

Connor -Necro ısıtıcılı mı? O şeyin içinde çok yüksek enerjili fotonlar var.. Hücrelerine zarar vermeden UV ışınlarını absorbe etmesinin nedeni de bu! Tanrım, bu çok tehlikeli!

angel yattığı yerden hayret ve gururla oğluna bakar..

Angel -Biyokimya mı okuyorsun?  
Connor -Mikrobiyolojiye geçmeyi düşünüyordum.. Willow’la Lilah’ın kontratını inceliyorduk.. Ve hey buradan ateşten ve toz olmadan bahsediyoruz! Ölebilirdin!

angel tekrar suratını toparlamış, gülmeye çalışarak, ayağa kalkar..

Angel -Çoktan öldüm. O kadar da önemli bir şey değil, gerçekten, Connor..

genç adamın yüzünde babasıyla yarışır bir kaş çatması oluşur..

Connor -Hayır, öyle! Sadece üç gündür buradayım ve sen her gece dışarıdasın!   
Aileme onları koruyacağına söz verdin ve bir avuç külken bunu yapamazsın!   
bütün lobi onu dinlerken connor tehditvari bir tavırla parmağını sallar..  
Connor -Seni ortalıkta görmek istiyorlar. Daha fazla gece yürüyüşü yok!

angel başını eğmiş bir şeyler mırıldanırken faith arkada gunnla beraber kopuyordur.. spike ise hayretle eller cepte connor'u izliyordur.. wes sırıtan willowa gülümser.. buffy kolları kavuşmuş, öfkeli connor’un yanına gelerek ona bakar, sonra gülümseyerek omuzlarını silker..

Buffy -Çocuğu sevdim.

angel bir bakış atar..

\------------

gece ilerler..   
hyperion.. lobi boşalmış, herkes odasına çekilmiştir..  
yani.. hemen hemen herkes.   
angel sessizce kanapede oturuyordur..

ayışığı hyperion’a dolarken sessizliğin içinde dışarıdan adım sesleri yaklaşır.. kapı açılır.. üzerinde koyu renk bir ceket olan bir adam içeri girer.. xander, başını kaldırıp bakar.. angel’ı görür.. konuşurken yükselen sesi titrer..

Xander -Sana saygı duyuyorum Angel.. Yaptığın işe kimi zaman aklım bile ermiyor.. Ama “bu”, asla affedilmeyecek. “Bu onun seçimiydi”, veya “onun kaderiydi” saçmalığını duymak bile istemiyorum.. Sen benim bir zamanlar sevdiğim kızı öldürdün. Sakın bir daha karşımda şampiyon konuşmasını yapmaya kalkışma.

xander yukarı çıkıp giderken yavaş yavaş karanlığa bürünen odada, karanlıklarda, angel, kımıldamadan kalır..

**Fade to black.**

* * *

**Episode Information:**

**Created by: Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt**

**Written by:  dp  
Directed by: dp**

**Starring:  David Boreanaz as Angel  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyra  
J. August Richards as Charles Gunn  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
Vincent Kartheiser as Connor  
Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan  
And Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg  
And Alexis Denisoff as Wesley Wyndham-Pryce**

  
*** = The content of this transcript, including the characters and the story, belongs to Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, UPN, Cnbc-e and the other owners and belongers. This is made for only fun, not for money. Everything belongs to their legal owners.**

**Tüm içerik, karakterler ve hikayeler Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, UPN, Cnbc-e’ye  ve diğer yasal temsilcilerle hak sahiplerine aittir. Sadece eğlence amaçlı olup herhangi bir kazanç elde edilmemekte, beklenmemektedir.**


	9. 6x09 Fangs & Stakes

**ANGEL: The Series*  
6.SEZON  
A dp Production**

**6x09 – Fangs & Stakes** 

zehrin tüm bedenine yayıldığını hissedebiliyordur.. yanıyor, titriyordur..   
alevin ışığı angel’ın yüzüne vurur.. nefes nefese fısıldar..

Angel -Lütfen..  
karşısındaki yemyeşil gözler öfkeyle parlar..  
Buffy -Hiçbir şey bitmedi! Ölmene izin vermeyeceğim! İç!

buffy hızla onun vampir yüzünü boynuna çekerken, sarıya dönen bir göz aşağı doğru eğilir.. ani bir hırıldamayla bir el, tek hamlede kızı başından tutarak kendine doğru çeker..

görüntü avcının ve onu içen vampirin etrafında dönerken, sarışın kızın saçları kısalır, üzerindeki giysi, uzun beyaz bir elbiseye döner, etraflarındaki oda yerini, dalga seslerine ve karanlık bir kumsala bırakır... boynundaki nefesin, hırıltıya dönmesiyle, cordelia dehşetle gözlerini açar..

kan dolu bir bardak bir duvara çarpılarak parçalanır..

dizlerinin üzerine düşmüş, yaralı ve nefes nefese bir avcı, faith, arkasından boynuna giren bir çift dişle haykırmaya başlar..

karanlık bir odada, göğsüne kadar çıplak, koyu renk saçlı bir vampir, angel nefes nefese uyanır..

**Teaser end - Opening credits**

_CAST  
David Boreanaz as Angel  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyra  
J. August Richards as Charles Gunn  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
Vincent Kartheiser as Connor  
Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan  
Nicholas Brendon as Alexander Harris  
And Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg  
And Alexis Denisoff as Wesley Wyndham-Pryce_

**ACT I**

Spike -Hadi ama Charlie! Bunu bana yapamazsın!  
Gunn -Oh yapıyorum ve yapacağım. Aramızdaki her şey bitti Spike! Beni yanlış anlama, benim için, her zaman hoş karşılanacak bir arkadaş ve can sıkıcı bir düşman olacaksın, ama sen ve ben? *Kesinlikle* sıkı değiliz!

hyperion.. bahçede kurulmuş büyük masada genç avcılar gülüşürken, mutfakta kızlar kahvaltı hazırlıyordur.. charles gunn, peşinde kuyruk spike’la birlikte merdivenlerden inerek lobiye ayak basar..

spike ellerini açarak bağırır..

Spike -Kahrolasıca herifin dışarı kaçacağını nereden bilebilirdim?? Adamı kapıda elinde ceketle yakaladım!  
gunn “hah!”lar..  
Gunn -Oh, hem de *ikiiiii* kere, ve bir kez olsun beni çağırmadınız!!!!

gunn burnundan soluyarak silah dolabının yanına gelir, tek bir şıngırtıyla kilidi açarak içerden silahını alır.. yanına yaklaşan spike, ellerini düşürmüş, başını eğer, usulca mırıldanır..

Spike -Bak, üzgünüm, tamam.. Özür dilerim.   
spike derin bir iç çeker..  
Spike -Haklıydın, senin de eğlenceye katılman gerekirdi.  
gunn bir bakış atar..  
Gunn -Oh numarayı kes, ruhlu çocuk, bu avukatı kandıramazsın!  
spike gözlerini devirerek arrghhlar..  
Spike -En azından bırak da baltanı alayım!  
Gunn -Asla!

tezgahta domates dilimleyen buffy sırıtarak, dolabı kilitleyerek uzaklaşan gunn’ı ve bağırarak peşinden giden spike’ı izler..

willow, buffy’nin yan tarafından, wesley’nin ofisinden esneyerek çıkagelir.. sarışın genç kadın arkadaşını gülümseyerek karşılar..

Buffy -Hey..   
willow sırtını esneterek gerinir..  
Willow -Hey.. ahh.. Wesley’nin Giles’ın genlerinden geldiğini unutmuşum. Adam kesinlikle durmak bilmiyor.   
buffy merakla ona bakar..  
Buffy -İkiniz ne yapıyorsunuz orada öyle?  
willow önüne bir ekmek çekmiş doğramaya başlar..  
Willow -O bana Cadılar Konseyi konusunda yardımcı oluyor.. eh ben de ona fizik bilgilerimi sunuyorum. Dün otele takılabilecek camların bir analizini yaptık. Connor kadar olmasa da epey şey kaydettik.  
buffy pür dikkat domateslere odaklanır..  
Buffy -Yani.. üçünüz ekip oluşturdunuz demek ha? Beyin takımı?

willow gözleri açılmış ona bakar..

Willow -Oh.. ben.. sadece yardımcı ekibim.. Heh.. yani Fred kadar olmam mümkün değil.. Aslında Connor her şeyi.. ben en iyisi şu gözlemelerimden yapayım.

willow son hızla mutfağa kaçarken gunn’ın sesi yankılanır..

Gunn -Haaaaayır dedim Spike!!!!

gunn mutfağa dalar, buffy ona bakar, sonra işine devam ederek gülümser..

Buffy -Hiç bir zaman “hayır”ları ve “ıh-ıh”ları anlamaz..  
gunn alışveriş torbalarından bir elma çıkararak haşince ısırır..  
Gunn -Eh bu defa anlayacak! Evde kalıp, temizlik ve yemek yapan kız olmaya hiç niyetim yok!

her zamanki gibi spor giyinmiş uzun boylu adam, çiğnemeyi bir an bırakarak karşısında tek kaşını kaldırıp gülümseyen sarışın avcıya bakar..

Gunn -Alınmak yok.  
buffy elindekileri bir kaseye boşaltırken willow hayretle onun elindeki düzgün domates ve maydonoz öbeğine bakar..  
    
Willow -Waow, Buffy, bunu nasıl yapıyorsun? Her şey yemek programı gibi, sadece havaya atılıp duran pizzalar eksik.   
Buffy -Oh, ben her zaman yetenekliydim.. sadece.. hayatını kurtardığım İtalyan bir şeften bir kaç aşçılık dersi almış olabilirim.. Bu Zuccini omlet.

willow uzatılan çatalla tadına bakar, gunn bir fincana kahve doldurarak lobiye geçer.. onu gören spike ağzını açar, karşılık olarak hızlı bir baş sallama alınca, ağzını kapar, homurdanır..

Spike -Tamam tamam..

spike iç çekerek gelir, dolaşır, elinde bıçakla dilimlemeye devam eden buffy’nin yanında tezgaha kollarını dayar..

Spike -Hımm.. demek “hayır”dan anlamıyorum?  
buffy bakışları domateslerde hafifçe kızarır..  
Buffy -Hım-hım.  
spike gülümseyerek bir süre daha ona bakar, sonra başını çevirir, yüzünü toparlar, domateslere bir bakış atar..  
Spike -Gerçekten de çok güzel kesilmişler.  
Buffy -Teşekkürler..  
spike elini uzatır, buffy bıçağın sivri olmayan ucuyla elinin üstüne vurur..  
Spike -Aw!! Hey!  
Buffy -Bunlar kan içmeyen kahvaltıcılara göre!   
buffy kıymetli domateslerini götürürken spike hıhlar..  
Spike -İyi tamam!

spike arkasını dönerek willow’un omzundan eğilir..

Spike -Burada neler varmış?

willow tehdit edercesine kıvılcımlar çıkaran parmağını sallar, ekmekleri kaçırır.. gunn lobi masasının iki tarafına dizilmiş sandalyelerden birine yerleşirken, spike buzdolabına yönelir, buffy ise elindeki tepsiyi hazırlayarak seslenir..

Buffy -Wesley, kahvaltı!  
buffy willow’a bakar..  
Buffy -Bunları Xander’a götüreceğim.  
willow elindeki bir kaç tabakla telaşla başını sallar..   
Willow -Tamamdır, ben de gidip kızları toparlayayım..

willow açık kapıdan dışarı, buffy ise elinde tepsiyle yukarı çıkarken, faith gri bir eşofman beyaz atletle kollarını esneyerek aşağı iner..

Faith -Günaaaydın..  
faith gunn’ın yanında bir sandalyeye ilişirken öteki homurdanır..  
Gunn -Günaydın Bayan Yardımcı Suçlu.  
faith güler..  
Faith -Ne?  
buzdolabının yanında bardak seçen spike tek kaşını kaldırarak avcıya bakar..  
Spike -Hala onu da almadığımız için kızgın.  
faith awwlar..  
Faith -Oh Charl, emin ol gelmek istemezdin.  
faith önündeki bardaktan bir yudum kahve alarak “ahh”lar, sonra çok sevimli bir ifadeyle elini spike’a diker..  
   
Faith -İlk olarak, bu bayım vardı.. bütün o kötü çocuk görünüşüü, platin saçlarıı, ceketiyle falan çok cooldu, ama biiiiir anını bile tatlı sarışınına baygın bakış atmadan geçirmediii.. Gerçekten çok sıkıcıydı.

gunn kahvesi boğazında kalarak boğulmaya başlar, spike anlaşılmaz bir şeyler homurdanır.. faith sırıtarak devam eder..

Faith -İkinci olarak, yanımızda Bay Lanet vardı, bu da kızlar yok, müzik yok, eğlence yok demekti, tahmin edersin ki soooooon derece sıkıcıydı.. Kısacası Bay Aşk Böceği ile Bay Homur arasında sıkıştım kaldım, ve B de pek yardımcı oldu denemez..

koparak ikinci kahvesini doldurmaya giden gunn, wesley’i karşılar..

Gunn -Hey, Wes. Sen de ister misin?  
Wesley -Çok iyi olur, teşekkürler.. Günaydın Faith.  
willow derin bir iç çekişle, ekibin yanına gelerek faith’in karşısına oturur..  
Willow -Okey, hepsi güvende, herkesin yemeği var, her şey kontrol altında. Oh tanrım, ben de biraz kahvaltı alabilir miyim?  
gunn ona da bir kahve doldururken faith wes’e bakar..  
Faith -Günaydın, büyük adam. İyi geceler mi demeliyim yoksa?

wesley yorgun gülümserken, cattle’ı yerine koyan gunn, buzdolabının önünde, alt kattaki kan torbalarından birini çeken spike’a bakar..

Gunn -Hey.. Neden üst taraftakilerden almıyorsun? Onlar daha taze. Aşağıdakiler Angel’ın Wolfram&Hart stoklarından.  
Spike -Ne, su samuru olanlar mı?  
gunn anlını buruşturur...  
Gunn -Evet.. sanırım. Ne, arada bir fark yok değil mi? Hepsi hayvan.  
spike alttakini bırakarak doğrulur, masumca üst katlardan bir torba alarak başını sallar..  
Spike -Oh. Tabi..

gunn kahve fincanıyla uzaklaşınca spike elindekini çabucak alttakiyle değiştirir..

Angel -Herkese günaydın.  
Willow -Günaydın Angel.  
angel hafifçe bakışlarıyla etrafı tarar, bir an bakışları kahvesini içen faith’e takılır, sonra mırıldanır..  
Angel -Connor nerede?  
wesley önüne konan gözlemeye teşekkür ederek angel’a bakar..  
Wesley -Reilly’ler dışarıda kahvaltı ediyorlar.. Küçük kızlarının gerçek bir ikna kabiliyeti var..  
elinde tava ve maşayla gezen willow gözlerini açar..  
Willow -Oh bu iyi bir şey! Korkmamayı öğrenebilirler!  
spike pıfflar..  
Spike -Burada mı? Bu yer küçük bir cehenneme benziyor. Kahvaltının tam ortasında içeri bir iblisin girip iki cheese cake söyleyeceğine eminim.  
wesley bir an angel’a bakar..  
Wesley -Angel, iyi misin? Biraz solgun görünüyorsun.  
Angel -Ne-ne? Evet, iyiyim.. Ya Lilah nerede?  
gunn cevaplar..  
Gunn -Wolfram&Hart’ta işleri olduğunu söyledi. Sanırım şu kurşun işini araştırıyor..  
Angel -Gerçekten mi? İyi.  
Wesley -İki gündür necro ısıtıcı üzerine araştırmalar yapıyoruz Angel. Gerçekten de buradaki camları değiştirmeyi düşünebilirsin.  
angel masadaki yiyecekleri süzerek ayağa kalkar..  
Angel -Lilah’ın otelde kalmasını istemedim, şimdi de kalmasını bahane edecek başka bir şey daha istemiyorum.   
angel buzdolabına doğru yönelirken wesley kaşlarını çatarak etrafına bakınır..  
Wesley -Kimse Illyria’yı gördü mü?

wesley’nin tam karşısındaki willow aniden gözleri irileşmiş, bir eli ağzında, tavayı yerine koyarak kapıya doğru bakmaya başlayınca, bütün ekip dönerek dışarı bakar..   
kumral saçlarında güneşin ışıkları parlayan fred bahçede gülerek kızlarla kahvaltı ediyordur..

\-------------  
   
hafif bir tıklama..

Buffy -Xander? Uyandın mı?

içeri güneş ışığı vuran, tek kişilik bir oda.. xander harris, sırtüstü yatağa uzanmış ellerini açar..

Xander -Neden, kendimi daha da kötü hissettirecek bir şeyin mi var?

buffy elindeki tepsiyi masanın üzerine bırakarak kapıyı kapatır, gözlerini tavana dikmiş adamın yanına oturur..

Buffy -Sana yiyecek getirdim. Yemek hiç bir zaman kötü haber olamaz değil mi?  
xander içini çeker.. genç kadın hafifçe onun elini avucuna alarak mırıldanır..  
Buffy -Nasılsın?  
xander ona bakar..  
Xander -Kötü.. mutsuz.. kızgın.. bilmiyorum.  
buffy hafifçe onun elini okşarken mırıldanır..  
Buffy -Cordelia’nın bizim için savaşırken öldüğünü biliyorsun.. İyilik için. Tıpkı senin milyonlarca kez ölebileceğin gibi..   
xander başını eğer..  
Xander -Biliyorum.. ve bu da beni öldürüyor.. Onu yıllardır görmediğimi biliyorum.. ve sonra Anya da vardı.. ama Cor hayatımın bir parçasıydı.. birlikte aptaldık.. çocuktuk.. eğlenceli ve garipti..   
xander hafifçe güler..  
Xander -Şimdi düşününce hepsi o kadar garip geliyor ki.. Hiç birlikte yağmurda yürümedik.. ya da güneşin batışını seyretmedik.. veya aşıkların yaptığı bütün o aptal şeylerden yapmadık.. Bir şeyleri tamir etmeye hiç fırsatımız olmadı.. ya da birbirimize veda etmeye..  
xander gözleri dolu dolu olmuş, karşısındaki sarışın genç kadına bakar..  
Xander -Ben.. sadece.. bir şeyleri tanıyamadan onu kaybetme düşüncesine dayanamıyorum. Sevdiğim birini daha hoşça kal diyemeden kaybetmeye..  
buffy’nin de dolu dolu olmuş gözleri inmiş, hafifçe gülümseyerek gözlerini kaldırır..  
Buffy -O duyguyu iyi biliyorum..  
xander ona bakar.. kollarını açar.. buffy xander’a sarılır.. xander onun saçlarının arasından mırıldanır..  
Xander -Seni seviyorum, Buff.  
Buffy -Ben de seni seviyorum Xan.  
buffy burnunu çeker..  
Buffy -Oh tanrım, tam sulu göz olduk.  
Xander -Burada olduğuna sevindim.  
Buffy -Evet, ben de.. Aşağı inecek misin?  
xander derin bir iç çekerek başını sallar.. mırıldanır..  
Xander -Angel’a da çatmış olabilirim.. Sanırım bunun için ondan bir özür dilemem gerekecek.    
buffy onu ayağa kaldırarak başını yana eğer, hafifçe gülümser..  
Buffy -O da pek mutlu sayılmaz, biliyorsun..  
Xander -Evet.. Willow’dan yakın olduklarına dair bir şeyler duymuştum.

xander dolabına doğru ilerlerken bir an bir düşünceyle buffy’nin kaşları çatılır..  
Xander -Oh nerdeyse unutuyordum.. Giles bunu sana vermemi söyledi.

xander bavulunun yanına giderek fermuarlı gözünden eski, üzerinde altın harflerle “Avcı’nın El Kitabı” yazan deri kapaklı bir kitap çıkarır..

Xander -Sana güvenmediği için bir özür hediyesi olarak kabul etmeni istiyor. Şimdi müdür olduğuna göre herhalde buna ihtiyacın olacak.  
buffy kitabı eline almış, sırıtır..  
Buffy -Böyle bir şeyin benden saklandığı biliyordum!

\-------------

bahçe.. gözlerinde öfke yanan bir adam otelden dışarı fırlar..  
kahvaltı masasını toplayan kızların arasında, dalgalı kumral saçları omuzlarına dökülen genç bir kadın gülerek bir şeyler anlatıyordur..

Fred -Oh çok garipti.. Yıllar boyu köle gibi yaşadıktan sonra, o kadar korkmuştum ki masanın altından çıkamıyordum. Ama sonra bana hala dünyada tacoların olduğunu söylemeleri yetti!

kızlar gülmeye başlar, wesley onu kolundan yakalar.. cıvıl cıvıl bir çift göz olduğu yerde dönerek gülümser..

Fred -Hey.. Wes. Ben de tam ısmarladığınız Çin yemeğinden bahsediyordum. Hatırlıyor musun?..  
wesley onu kolundan sarsar..  
Wesley -Sen ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?!  
avcılar uzaklaşırken o kahverengi gözler irileşir..  
Fred -Kızlarla sosyal ilişkilerimi geliştiriyorum.  
Wesley -Illyria!   
fred görünümündeki illyria’nın gür saçları boynuna düşer, gözlerini sımsıkı kolunu tutan wesley’nin eline indirir, kaldırır, sesi buz gibi bir ton alır..  
Illyria/Fred -Görünüşümün artık seni ilgilendirmediğini sanıyordum.   
wesley hızla elini çeker..  
Wesley -Görünümün benim kararım değildi. Şartlar bunu gerektirmese bu halde dolaşmana bir dakika bile izin vermezdim. Ama bu demek olmuyor ki senin sahtekarlıklarına göz yumacağım.

wesley geriye çekilerek, başını yana eğmiş, gözlerini bir an bile ondan ayırmayan illyria’ya bakar..

Wesley -Bu kabuk.. sadece senin giysin. Fred’i taklit etmeye sakın kalkışma.

wesley arkasını dönmüş giderken illyria’nın sesi arkasından duyulur..

Illyria/Fred -Kabuğun deneyimlerine ihtiyacım var.. Bu dünyayı fethedebilmek için daha derinlemesine incelemeliyim. Sen benim gözetmenim değilsin artık.  
wesley hızla arkasını dönerek bağırır..  
Wesley -Ve eğer bu saçmalıkları kesmezsen hiç bir zaman da olmayacağım! Illyria.. bizimle birlikte bir savaşa katıldın. Ve oldukça da cesurdun. Bana bir lider kadar etkili olduğun söylendi. Ama anlaman gerek.. hiçbirimiz, hiçbir zaman senin egemenliğin altına girmeyeceğiz.   
o güzel, genç yüzün çenesi sıkılır..

Illyria/Fred -Ama vampiri izleyeceksin.  
Wesley -Angel bunu kazandı.  
illyria başını dikleştirir..  
Illyria/Fred -Bu onun liderliğini sonsuza dek sürdüreceğini göstermez. Sadakatle dolusun. Onu izliyorsun. Ama yanlış yoldasın. O, size bir kez ihanet etti. Senin ve arkadaşlarının ölümüne neden oldu. Bir çok kez yanıldı. Hala nasıl onun liderliğine güvenebiliyorsun?  
wesley derin bir iç çekerek kollarını kavuştururken illyria’nın usul ama derin sesi duyulur..  
Illyria/Fred -Benim egemenliğim altında, sana zarar gelmesine izin vermezdim.

wesley bakışlarını kaldırır.. kımıldamadan onun gözlerinin içine bakar..

Wesley -Ya diğerleri?  
Illyria/Fred -Aşağılık hayatlar benim gözetimim altında değildir.  
wesley kollarını açarak gerisin geriye döner..  
Wesley -İşte bu yüzden hiç bir hayat seni izlemeyecek.  
illyria bir adım atar..  
Illyria/Fred -Angel’ın kararlarının benimkilerden farklı olacağını sanıyorsun. Ama olmayacak. O zayıf. Ne olanlar ne de kendi benliği üzerinde hiçbir gücü yok.   
wesley’nin sıkılı dişlerinden uzaklaşan cevabı duyulur..  
Wesley -Tıpkı senin de bu dünyada olmadığı gibi..  
wesley arkasından kapıyı çarparak otele girer...  
Illyria -Yanlış. Olanları değiştireceğim.

yemyeşil bahçenin sessizliğinde, güneşin ışıkları, gözleri alev alev yanan bir genç kadının gülümsemesinin üzerinde parlar..

Illyria -Çoktan başladı bile..

\-------------

Gunn -Nasıl gitti?  
wesley hala öfkeli bir şekilde yerine döner..  
Wesley -Nasıl sanıyorsun? *Kabuk* gibi görünmek ona sınır konulamaz bir güç sağlıyor. Kızlarla konuşuyor. Güvenlerini kazanıyor.  
gunn çatılmış kaşlarla bakmaya devam edince, wesley yüzünü sıvazlayarak düzeltir..  
Wesley -Fred demek istedim.  
faith kaşlarını çatarak kolunu masaya dayar, yan döner..  
Faith -Kızları uyarmadık mı? Yani şeker paketinin altında dev bir canavarın yattığı konusunda?  
gunn karamsar bir havayla kahvesine eğilir..  
Gunn -Bazen hatırlatmak bile bazı şeylerin unutulmasına yol açıyor..  
angel tek hamlede kupasını masaya koyar..  
Angel -Eski formunu almayacak. Emma ve Reillyler burada kalırken değil. Bunun olmasına izin veremem.  
wesley alev alev gözlerini kaldırır..  
Wesley -Illyria onlarla, Emma’yla konuşuyor, Angel, konuştuğuna eminim.  
Angel -Öyleyse onu diğerlerinden uzak tutarız. Daha güvenlerini yeni kazanmışken bunu riske atamam.

konuyu tek kelimeyle kapatan angel, buzdolabını açarak, özellikle alt kattaki büyük boşluğa öfkeyle bakar..

Angel -Pekala bu kadarı yeter! Yemeği ayırıyorum!  
spike masum bir şokla masanın öbür ucundan ona bakar..

Spike -Ne?! Ben bir şey yapmadım!  
angel boş poşetleri sallar..  
Angel -Bütün kanımı içmişsin!  
Spike -Tamam ben bitirdim ama acıkmıştım..  
angel tekrar buzdolabına döner..  
Angel -Git kendi kanını al o zaman! Bunları odama taşıyorum.   
angel bir kaç paket kanı kağıt torbalara doldururken spike hırlar..

Spike -Oh seni cimri şey! Onları ben bitirmedim! Hem ortak olduğumu sanıyordum! Malların yüzde bilmemkaçına?!   
angel iki paketi daha torbaya doldururken cevaplar..  
Angel -O daha önceydi! Ve para da benim değildi!  
Spike -Hala CEO’sun mankafa! İstersen penguen kanı bile aldırtabilirsin!  
angel paketleri kaldırırken spike’a korkunç bir bakış atar..  
Angel -Apophis’in akrabalarına ulaşmaya çalışıyorum ki seni zehirleyebilsinler.  
Spike -Çok komik.

spike elindeki bardakla koltuklara doğru ilerlerken kapı açılır, içeriye güneş ve oldukça sert bakışlı fred girer..   
wesley özür dilercesine, willow’a bakar..

Wesley -İşkolik gibi gözükmek istemem ama Willow, gerçekten eğer yardım edebilirsen..  
Willow -Sorun değil. Ne arıyoruz?  
Wesley -Biraz daha mistik güç araştırmak istiyorum. Faith, dün gece size saldıranlar konusunda verebileceğin başka bilgi var mı?  
Faith -Bay 007 sadece benim de “bitirilmemiş bir iş” olduğumu söyledi. Ne anlama geldiği konusunda bir fikrin var mı Wes?  
Willow -Oh.. belki de onları Black Thorn kiralamıştır. Belki de bir araştırma büyüsü yapmalıyız?

masanın yanında angel, bir eli anlında, kaşlarını çatar.. uğultu giderek beynini dolduruyordur.. fısıltılar artıyordur.. birileri bir şeyler fısıldıyordur.. wesley ve willow tartışırken angel haşin bir sesle keser..

Angel -Yeter!  
angel hayretle ona bakan yüzleri görünce az önce bağırdığının farkına vararak başını eğer, mırıldanır..  
Angel -Ben.. ben özür dilerim.. Yorgun olmalıyım.   
wesley kaşları çatılmış, angel’ı inceler..  
Wesley -Öyle görünüyorsun.. Yaran hala seni etkiliyor olabilir Angel. Neden gidip biraz dinlenmiyorsun?  
willow usulca başını sallar..  
Willow -Evet.. biz buradaki işleri hallederiz..

lobidekiler onu süzerken angel anlını ovuşturarak yukarı çıkar.. wesley’nin yanında usul bir ses mırıldanır..

Fred/Illyria -Şunu görmedin mi? Eğer Cordy burda olsaydı, sana güzel bir tekme atardı!  
wesley sesini yükseltir..  
Wesley -Illyria kes şunu.  
illyria’nın şimdi kahverengi olan gözleri üzerine dikilir..  
Illyria -Bana inanmayı reddettin. Ama çok yakında yeteri kanıtın olacak.

bu sırada merdivenlerden buffy yanında xander’la aşağı iner.. onları gören willow hemen yanlarına gelir..  
   
Willow -Hey Xan.. Nasıl hissediyorsun? Daha iyi misin?  
xander onun endişeli yüz ifadesine hafifçe gülümser..  
Xander -Meşhur gözlemelerini kaçıramayacağıma karar verdim.  
willow gülümser..  
Willow -Bu iyi haber, çünkü bende onlardan bol bol var. Gel hadi.

willow xander’ı mutfağa taşırken buffy merdivenlerde gülümseyerek onlara bakar.. tam o sırada merdivenlere ulaşmış olan angel başını kaldırınca buffy’i görür.. boynunda soluk beyaz bir iz vardır..  
angel fısıldar..

Angel -Hala izini taşıyorsun..  
onu gören buffy gülümseyerek başını çevirir..  
Buffy -Hey, Angel.

buffy hayretle angel’ın kapıyı arkasından çarparak odadan kaçmasını izler.. faith kollarını kavuşturur, tek kaşı havadadır..

Faith -Waow, ben buna aşırı tepki derim.

**ACT II**

ikinci kat..  
wesley odada dört dönen angel’ı sakinleştirir..

Wesley -İmgelemler görmüyorsun, Angel, bunlar sadece rüya. Kabus daha doğrusu.  
angel odanın ortasında durarak ona bakar..  
Angel -Nereden biliyorsun? İkimiz de bu işin pek uzmanı sayılamayız değil mi?  
Wesley -Çünkü seni tanıyorum.. Daha önce de bu tip rüyalar görüyordun Angel.   
wesley sözlerini dikkatlice seçer..  
Wesley -Şimdi Buffy’nin biraz daha yakınlarda olması.. seni etkiliyor olabilir.  
angel buzdolabının yanında, kapağı açmış, parlar..  
Angel -Bu sadece Buffy’le ilgili değil! Ben.. ben Faith’i de gördüm!

wesley kaşlarını çatar..  
Wesley -Boynunda iz mi taşıyordu?  
angel mırıldanır..  
Angel -Hayır.. bu garip değil mi?  
wesley düşünür..  
Wesley -Belki evet.. belki de hayır. Faith ısırıldığı zaman Orpheus’un etkisi altındaydı. Eğer uyuşturucuyu yenebildiyse belki de yara izini de vücudundan atabilmiştir.  
bardağına koyduğu kanı bitiren angel gülerek başını sallar..  
Angel -Her şey için bir cevabın var..  
wesley tekrar bir bardağa kan dolduran angel’a bakar..  
Wesley -Angel son bir kaç gündür başına gelenler.. Üst üste yaralanman, vurulman.. Bunlar doğal şeyler değil. Seni Black Thorn’un peşine gittiğimizden beri dinlenmiş görmedim. Yorgunluktan ölüyorsun. Fiziksel ve psikolojik olarak. Bu kadar sorumluluk almanın etkisi bunlar.  
angel ellerini açar..  
Angel -Nasıl uyumamı bekliyorsun Wes? Lilah’ın dediklerini duymadın mı? Dışarıda binlerce insan benim yüzümden ölümünü bekliyor.  
wesley usulca mırıldanır..  
Wesley -Ve biz de onlara yardım edeceğiz. Ama bu şekilde değil. Kendini toparlamalısın.   
Angel -Kurbanlarımı görürken kendimi toparlayamıyorum.  
wesley sakin bir ses tonuyla ikna eder..  
Wesley -Endişelenmene gerek yok.. Sadece hayal görüyorsun..

angel elindeki bardağı çevirerek, siniri bozulmuş, güler..  
Angel -Sadece hayal.

\-------------

endişeli yüzlü bir buffy, lobide willow’a bakıyordur..

Buffy -Sence gidip kontrol etmeli miyim?  
willow başını sallar..  
Willow -Oh hayır hayır Buffy.. İşler daha da kötüleşebilir..  
Faith -Sanki daha da kötüleşmemiş gibi.. Yüzünü görmeliydin..   
buffy masanın etrafındakilere bakar..  
Buffy -Benim de bahsettiğim bu.. Angel son zamanlarda sorunlar yaşıyor..  
spike gunn’a bakarak homurdanır..  
Spike -Ve sen de bana neden seni çağırmadık diye kızıyorsun.. Uğraşmam gereken bir deli ruhlu vampir vakam var.  
Gunn -Hala sıkı değiliz Spike.  
tam o sırada kapıdan bakan xander tartışmayı keser..  
Xander -Ooh, gene başlıyoruz..

kahvaltılarını bitiren kız topluluğu gülüşerek lobiye girince, grubun dikkati dağılır.. xander lokmasını yutarak ayağa fırlar..

Xander -Buff, biraz yardım iyi olurdu!  
buffy ayağa kalkarak ellerini kaldırır..  
Buffy -Hey, hey! Kızlar! Dikkat lütfen! HEY!

kızlardan bazıları, sarah, ashley, carrie, jen ve julie, sarışın avcıyı tanıyınca hemen fısıltıyla diğerlerine iletir.. diğerleri ise xander’ın yanındaki biri kızıl biri sarışın bu iki kadının lafını oldukça duydukları için merakla bekliyorlardır.. buffy sonunda bir sürü kızıl, kumral, sarışın, esmer kafanın dikkatini çekebilince gülümser..

Buffy -Görüyorum ki hepiniz epey kaynaşmışsınız. İyi anlaştığınızı görmek güzel.. Ama unutmayın ki buraya bir görev için geldiniz. Eğitilmek için. Dışarda olan bitenleri gördünüz. İnsanların size ihtiyacı var. Gücünüz var ama nasıl kullanacağınızı bilmelisiniz. Nasıl dövüşeceğinizi öğrenmek zorundasınız.   
   
buffy derin bir nefes alır.. yanında duran xander sözü alır..

Xander -Size dün buraya gelmeden önce söylemiştim. Burada bir sürü yeni şeyle karşılaşacaksınız. Çoğuna inanmak istemeyeceksiniz ama doğru. Bunlardan biri bu yanımdaki kadın. O Buffy.

bir anda bütün grupta müthiş bir hayranlık dalgası geçince buffy utanır.. arkada ilgiyle dinleyen faith ve gunn gülümser, masaya dayanmış spike sırıtır..

xander öbür tarafına dönerek bir anda gözleri irileşen öbür kadını göstererek devam eder..  
Xander -Ve bu da Willow.   
kızlardan biri patlar..  
Kız -Oh tanrım, ben sizin çok büyük hayranınızım!  
tüm lobide gülüşmeler yankılanır, bağıran kız en az willow kadar kızarır..

Xander -Henüz “okulunuzla” ilgili bir kaç küçük ayarlama olduğu için, şimdilik eğitime başlamış sayılmazsınız. Ama bizim ekip, eskisi gibi ısınmalara devam edeceğiz. O yüzden şimdi hepiniz tabaklarınızı kaldırıyor ve benle beraber aşağı geliyorsunuz.

gruptan sızıldanmalar, gülüşmeler duyulur, kızlar grup halinde bodruma ilerler..   
buffy ve willow derin bir nefes alarak ekibin yanına gelir.. spike hımmlar..

Spike -Bu konuşmayı her duyduğumda daha da ilgi çekici oluyor..  
Buffy -Pekala. Kızlar burada güvencede ama bu okul işini konuşmamız gerek.   
buffy spike’a döner..  
Buffy -Spike, bu gece bize etrafı gösterebilir misin? Vampir ve iblis yuvalarının yerlerini öğrenmem gerek.

spike başını sallar, ikili bodruma, kızların yanına inerken hyperion’un kapısı bir kez daha açılır, içeri reillyler ve connor girer..

Connor -Hey..   
willow kapıdaki aileye gülümser..   
Willow -Günaydın, Connor, kahvaltınız nasıldı?  
reillyler profesyonelce gülümseyen charles gunn’la konuşurken connor ceketini asarak kızıl saçlı genç kadının yanına gelir..  
Connor -Fena değildi. Galiba bir ara mor bir boynuz gördüm ama önemli değil. Herkes nerede?  
Willow -Şey.. civardalar.  
gunn mr.reilly’le yukarı kata doğru çıkarken connor kaşlarını çatar..  
Connor -Bir şey mi oldu?  
willow gözlerini açar..  
Willow -Oh hayır hayır.. sen ailenle ilgilen.. sana ihtiyaçları var. Hadi git.

connor arkasını dönüp onu bekleyen emma’yı ve annesini görür, willow ona gülümser.. connor ikna olmamış bir ifadeyle yukarı çıkar.. 

\-------------

güneş kıpkırmızı bir top gibi los angeles’ın üzerinde ilerler.. otelin içinde, kızıl saçlı bir kadın önüne kalın ve eski kitaplar yığmış, büyüler çalışıyordur.. willow’un yanında wesley, arada ona bir şeyler danışarak araştırma yapıyordur.. bodrumun kapısı açılır, xander ve buffy, avcılarla beraber dışarı çıkarlar.. gunn, dışarıdan faith’le geldiği zaman kalınca bir evrak çantasını wesley’e teslim eder, dörtlü ciddi yüzlerle bir şeyler konuşur.. buffy geri döndüğünde spike, odasından çıkar, o, gunn ve faith dışarı çıkar.. arkasından connor lobiye iner, bir an kımıldamadan duran fred’e bakarak wesley’e doğru ilerler, bir şeyler açıklamaya başlar.. wesley kaşları çatılmış, onu dinliyordur.. ikili, avcılarla beraber buffy ve ekibi dönene dek başlarını kaldırmazlar.. wesley kitapları kapatarak ışıkları söndürür.. lobide yalnız kalan spike bir an buffy’e gülümser.. sonunda lobi giderek boşalır, kararır ve sessizleşir, ve güneş batarak yok olur..  
   
ayışığının aydınlattığı karanlık gecenin içinde angel, tek başına, wesley’nin ofisinde, bir eli alnında deli gibi bir şeyler çiziyordur..

sesler.. fısıltılar.. nefes alan, canlı fısıltılar..  
yükselen kalp atışları..   
otelin içindeki o canlı ve ölü his..  
ay ışığı yön değiştirerek camlardan solgun bir el gibi içerilere sokulur..

angel aniden elindeki kalemi fırlatarak ayağa kalkar.. odada dolanır..   
ne fısıltılar ne içindeki kötü his bir türlü dinmek bilmiyordur..   
deftere bir göz atar..   
titreyen elleri bir an resmin üzerinde gezinir..    
sonra bakışları diğer bütün kağıtları bulur..    
bir an sonra hepsini paramparça ederek odadan fırlar..  
bütün lobide yankılanan bir kapı çarpması duyulur..

yerde parçalanmış kağıtlarda bir genç kadının yüzü görülebiliyordur..

\-------------

ay gökte ilerleyerek bulutların arasında kaybolur..  
uykuya daldıktan saatler sonra, buffy ani bir gürültüyle uyanır..   
uyku sersemi, yatakta doğrulmuş, korku dolu gözleri bir an odada dolaşır..   
ani gürültü bir daha tekrarlanınca, buffy yerinden sıçrar.. hızla bakışları yan odayı bulur.. gözlerindeki endişe büyüyerek hızla yataktan iner..  
çıplak ayaklarıyla yere basar, hızlı adımlarla koşarak kapıyı açar..  
koridora çıktığı anda, angel’la burun buruna gelir..  
buffy angel’ın gözlerinde gördüğü ifadeden ürkmüş, nefes nefese biraz geri çekilir..

Buffy -A-Angel? Sen. ne?.. Ne yapıyorsun?

az önce dışarıdan geldiği, üzerindeki deri ceketten anlaşılan angel kapkaranlık bir bakışla elindeki kutuyu yere atar..

Angel -Buradan taşınıyorum ve evet, senin yüzünden.

angel delirmiş gibi güler..

Angel -Bana neler olduğunu öğrenmek istiyordun değil mi? Hakkını vermem gerek, ben de deli gibi neyin yanlış gittiğini öğrenmeye çalışıyordum. Ve sanırım az önce fark ettim.

bomboş koridorda, tek başına, saçları omuzlarına dökülmüş genç kadın hiç bir şey diyemeden uyku mahmuru ama yavaş yavaş yaşlarla dolmaya başlayan gözlerle ona bağırılanları dinliyordur..  
   
Angel -Bak, Buffy, yanlış bir şey söylemek ya da yapmak istemiyorum. Ama bu, hala aşık olmak veya sevmekle alakalı bir şey değil.. *Bu* açlıkla ilgili, ve ben bunu hiç ama hiç sevmiyorum. Diğer bütün avcılar ve Faith otelin öbür ucunda kalıyor, ama sen!..

angel arkasını dönüp gitmeden önce alçak sesle güler..

Angel -Senin iki vampirin yanında kalman gerekiyordu..

angel koridorun öbür ucunda kaybolduğu zaman bile, buffy, uzun bir süre olduğu yerde kalır..   
    
\-------------

sarı beyaz saçları ay ışığında florasanmış gibi parlayan, kendine has bir yürüyüşe sahip, uzun siyah ceketli bir vampir sonunda devriyeden dönerek otelin çatısına atlar.. sadece onun akıl edebileceği bir yolla, pencereden, ay ışığıyla aydınlanmış odasına girer.. derin bir nefes vererek boynunu kütürdetir, üzerindeki ceketi çıkararak siyah tişörtüyle kalır..

spike, aniden hafif bir ses duyarak kulaklarını diker.. kaşlarını çatarak bir daha dinler.. sonra ilerleyerek kapıyı açar..   
buffy, kapının yan tarafına yaslanmış, çalmadan bekliyordur..   
kapı açılınca bir çift yeşil göz, yaşlarla dolu bakışlarını kaldırır..

Buffy -Spike? Biraz konuşabilir miyiz?  
spike hayretle ona bakar..  
Spike -Tabi.. içeri gel..

spike kapıyı kapatarak yatağın üzerine, buffy’nin yanına oturur.. elini hafifçe avucuna alır..

Spike -Noldu aşkım?  
buffy fazla konuşamadan, elini kaldırır, indirir, yüzü buruşmuş, gözlerini kırpıştırıyordur.. endişeyle ona bakan spike’a bir bakış atar, başını eğerek alt dudağını ısırır..

Buffy -Sana.. sana bir şey sormak istedim.. ama bu konuda dürüst olacaksın.  
buffy’nin nerdeyse korku dolu gözleriyle karşılaşan spike sessizce başını sallar..  
Spike -Tamam..  
Buffy -Biz.. biz Sunnydale’deyken.. sen benim evimde kalırken.. bütün o potansiyellerle birlikte.. hissediyor muydun?  
aklından türlü türlü şey geçiren spike’ın kaşları iyice çatılır..  
Spike -Tam olarak neyi?  
buffy yüzünü kaldırır..  
Buffy -Açlığı.. Kana olan ihtiyacı..  
spike ona bakar..  
Spike -Eh.. pek de benim favori sorum sayılmaz ama evet, biraz.. ama başa çıkabiliyordum.. Başka nasıl seninle beraber olabilirdim ki?  
buffy gözleri eğilmiş mırıldanır..  
Buffy -Biliyorum..  
spike derin bir nefes alır..  
Spike -Neler oluyor?  
buffy mırıldanır..  
Buffy -Angel taşınıyor..

\-------------

bir ses bomboş katta resmen haykırır..

Spike -Sen ne yaptığını zannediyorsun, seni ahmak, tamamen kafayı mı yedin?!!

spike daha önce hiç çıkmamış olmasına rağmen, maksimum iki saniye içinde angel’ın üçüncü kattaki yeni yerini bulmuştur..

Spike -Nasıl kendi andropoz krizin için kızı suçlayabilirsin???? Sana yardım etmeye çalışıyor moron!!! Eğer SEN aptalın tekiysen bu ONUN suçu değil!!!

angel buzdolabının yanından, olduğu yerde dönerek anında bağırmaya başlar..

Angel -Ne var biliyor musun Spike, senin de o kahrolasıca “Oh sen ona aşıksın!”  saçmalıklarını dinlemeyeceğim!! ÇIK DIŞARI!

mavi bir ışıkla aydınlanmış, harabe katta, spike’ın gözleri bir an bir şey sezmiş gibi etrafta gezinir, angel’a bakarak bir an durur, sonra dişlerini sıkar..

Spike -Pekala.

**ACT III**

karanlık bir sokakta vahşi bir iblis savaşı dönüyordur.. uzun, karanlık paltolu bir vampir, olduğu yerde yükselir, bir elektrik direğinin etrafında dönerek büyük, iri yaratığa bir tekme patlatır.. vampir yere indiği anda, yüzüne yumruğu yiyerek duvara uçar, tuğla duvar darbenin etkisinde parçalanır.. iblis hırlayarak iri adımlarla yanına yaklaşır, yengeç kıskacı gibi uzun ve sivri kolunu avına saplar.. vampirin haykırışı bütün sokakta yankılanır.. iblis ağzını takırdatarak ikinci kolunu da saplamak için saldırınca vampir tek hamlede ayağa kalkarak kolunu kırar, sivri uzantıyı karnından çekerek iblisin boğazına saplar, iblis ciyaklayarak can çekişir, hırıldar, yere düşer..

iblisin öldüğünden emin olunca, karanlık yüzlü vampir, bir eli karnında, nefes nefese bir kaç adım geri çekilir.. öksürerek ağzından kan tükürür.. elindeki kana bakar.. köşeden karnı burnunda, mavi gözleri korku dolu, genç, sarışın bir kadın belirir.. titrek bir ses karanlık sokakta yankılanır..

Kadın -An-angel??  
angel anında yüzünü değiştirerek arkasını döner.. genç kadın, rahatlamış bir yüz ifadesiyle güler..  
Claire -Oh tanrım! Gerçekten sensin! Ne gece değil mi? Bu, bugün bana saldıran üçüncü iblis. Buranın melekler şehri olduğuna inanmak güç! İyi misin??  
angel hayretle burnunun ucu ve yanakları soğuktan kızarmış sevimli genç kadına bakar.. sesi çatlak bir hırıltıdan normale döner..  
Angel -Beni.. beni tanıyor musunuz?  
Claire -Tabi ki! Ben Claire. Hatırlamadın mı? Geçen sene, bizi iki vampirden kurtarmıştın!..  
angel bir an düşünür, sonra yüzü aydınlanarak hatırlar, yardım için elini uzatır..   
Angel -Oh.. evet!.. evet hatırlıyorum.. Ah.. ka-kardeşiniz nasıl??  
genç hamile kadın, bir eli karnında onun eline tutunur.. angel bir an elinde olmadan onu süzdüğünü farkeder.. claire ayağa kalkarak güler..  
Claire -İyi.. çok iyi aslında.. bütün sene gördüğü herkese nasıl karanlık bir prensin gelip bizi kurtardığını anlatıyordu.. küçük kızlar böyle masallara bayılırlar.. oh bekle!  
angel şaşkın, hafifçe gülümser..  
Angel -Gerçekten mi?  
iki büklüm olduğu halde uzun deri ceketli adamın yanında minicik kalan genç kadın çantasına eğilmiş harıl harıl bir şey arıyordur..  
Claire -Nerdeyse unutuyordum! Sürekli bunu yanımda taşıyorum.. Bunu almanı istedi..  
sıcacık bir el angelın avucuna ince bir zincirin ucunda minicik bir melek kolyesi bırakır.. claire, angel’ın yüzündeki şaşkın ifadeye gülümser..  
Claire -Kendi yaptı..  
angel kolyeyi elinde döndürerek gözlerini kaldırır, duygulanmış, usulca mırıldanır..  
Angel -Çok güzel..  
genç kadın yerden çantalarını toparlar..  
Claire -Oh takmak zorunda değilsin! Sadece sana verdiğimi bilsin yeter.. Senin tekrar beni kurtardığını öğrenince deliye dönecek. Bir ara çay için bize uğrar ve beni kurtarır mısın?   
angel dayanamayıp hafifçe güler.. genç kadının çantalara saldırdığını görünce hemen yardım eder..  
Angel -Memnun olurum.. Oh, seni evine kadar bırakmamı ister misin?  
Claire -Yoo, teşekkürler, arabam buralarda ve bebekten dolayı koruma büyüleri taşıyorum. Ve sokaklar daha güvenli. Senin sayende.

claire el sallayarak gülümser, sonra yürüyerek karanlıkta uzaklaşır..  
angel sokağın ortasında elinde zincir, duruyordur..

\-------------

hyperion.. kapı hafifçe açılır.. içeriye oldukça hırpalanmış, fakat sakinleşmiş görünen angel topallayarak girer.. avucunda sıkı sıkı tuttuğu bir şeyi cebine koyar.. sonra sessizce ahhlayarak, lobide ilerler, masanın üzerine katlanmış bir harita koyar.. derin bir nefesle iblisi bulduğu yeri işaretlemek için kalemliğe uzanırken başını kaldırır.. ve içeride, kendi yerinde, bacaklarını masaya uzatan spike’ı bulur..

angel elindeki kalemi indirir.. içeriye ilerler.. spike hiç onu görmemiş gibi, ilgiyle elindeki parçalanmış kağıdı inceliyordur..

Spike -Her zaman korkunç yetenekli bir sanatçı olduğunu düşünmüşümdür..

masmavi bir çift göz, ölümcül bir ışıltıyla angel’a dikilir.. spike sıkılı dişlerle gülümseyerek üzerinde angel’ın çizdiği resim olan kağıdı gösterir..

Spike -Küçük arkadaşımızı tanıyor muyum?  
angel usulca duvara tutunarak sakin bir sesle sorar.. yorgun, aç ve ayakta zor duruyordur..  
Angel -Ne istiyorsun Spike?  
spike aniden ayağa dikilir..  
Spike -Ne mi istiyorum? Doğruyu istiyorum, pislik herif!   
spike gözlerinde tehlikeli bir ışıltı angel’a doğru yürür..  
Spike -Bütün o “Ben onunla ilgilenmiyorum” zırvalamalarıyla beni kandırabileceğini mi sandın?   
angel gözlerini ovuşturur..  
Angel -Gene başlamayalım..  
Spike -Neye? Yalan söylemeye mi? Gece gezintilerine mi? Sırlar saklamaya mı? Oh, bekle! Bu sensin! Buna bayılıyorsun değil mi?  
Angel -Spike, bunu sana daha önce de söyledim..  
spike arkasına dönerek masadan resmi çeker..   
Spike -Bir kez de sevgili arkadaşımız için tekrarlar mısın?

angel’ın zaten beyaz yüzü buz keser.. spike durur.. gülümseyerek korkunç bir bakış atar..

Spike -Kız ortada yokken yalan söylemesi çok daha kolaydı değil mi? “Hayata devam ediyorum!”.. Sana ne olduğunu söyleyeyim! Sen zavallısın.. Şu anda bile kendine yalan söylemekten vazgeçmeyen acınası bir zavallı!..     
angel tıslar..  
Angel -Kes şunu.  
spike bir adım bile geri gitmez..   
Spike -Neden? Yüz yıldan sonra gerçekleri söyleyen biri sana fazla mı geldi? Ne kadar daha bu oyunu oynayacağız Angel? Oh yoksa sana yukardaki küçük, güzel sahneni mi hatırlatmalıydım? “Ben tam bir piç kurusunun tekiyim ama seni üzmek istemiyorum Buffy!”

angel’ın eğilen yüzü aniden vampirleşir.. hırlayarak saldırır..   
spike göğsünden yediği darbeyle odanın içinde uçarak kütüphaneyi kırar.. duvara çarparak yere düşer..  
vampir yüzlü angel bir adım daha yaklaşarak müthiş bir nefretle tıslar..

Angel -Beni denemek ister misin?

aniden arkalarındaki kapı açılır.. gözlerinde gerçek bir korkuyla içeri buffy girer..

Buffy -Neler oluyor burada?  
spike başını çevirdiği anda angel’ın çoktan odadan gitmiş olduğunu görür..  
spike nefes nefese ağzındaki kana bakar.. bakışlarını buffye kaldırır..

**ACT IV**

Willow -Yani.. yani.. o Angelus muydu?  
Spike -Hayır.. ruhunu hissedebiliyordum. ama bir şey kesinlikle yolunda değildi.

wesley odanın içindeki hasarı inceliyordur.. gunn bir elindeki paramparça resim koleksiyonuna, bir de buffy’e bakarak kaşlarını kaldırır.. onun yanında faith yüzünü buruşturur.. buffy, willow’un yanında kollarını kavuşturmuş, yere bakıyordur..

Buffy -Hepsi benim suçum.. O bana söyledi ama ben onu dinlemek istemedim.  
spike bir anda kasılarak hırlar..  
Spike -Neyi dinlemek istemedin?!  
Buffy -Bu yerin onu deli ettiğini! Öyle değil mi?? Yoksa neden Angel durup dururken çılgına dönsün?

negatif enerji kaynağı arayan willow elini hafifçe masanın üzerinden geçirerek kaşlarını çatar..  
Willow -Bence bundan fazlası da var..

willow bakışlarını spike’a diker.. spike huzursuzca yerinde sallanır..   
wesley etrafına bakınınca yerdeki kan izlerini görür..

Wesley -Bu senin kanın mı?  
spike bir bakış atar..  
Spike -Hayır onun. Buraya geldiğinde yaralıydı.  
Faith -Ve sana da açlık hissettiğini söyledi..  
faith ellerini çarparak buffy’e bakar..   
Faith -Ben gidip büyük adamı arayalım derim!  
wesley iki avcıya, özellikle faith’e bakar..  
Wesley -Angel bana son bir kaç gündür kabuslar gördüğünü söyledi. Vampir rüyaları daha doğrusu.  
gunn kollarını kavuşturur..  
Gunn -Yani bizi yem olarak gördüğü o tatlı rüyaları mı diyorsun? Oh anladım.

hiç bir şey anlamayan buffy wesley’e bakar.. buffy’nin yanında faith garip bir şey yaparak hafifçe boynunu ovuşturur.. ona cesaret verircesine bakan gunn’a zayıfça gülümser.. yanlarında bakışlarını izleyen, spike gözlerini irileşerek bombayı patlatır..

Spike -Seni ısırdı mı?! Angel seni yedi mi??!!  
Buffy -Ne??!!!  
Wesley -Konu bu değil. Kurbanlarını görebildiğine göre, belki de bir şey onu deliye çeviriyordur.. En kısa zamanda Angel’ı bulmamız gerek.

wesley konuşurken, spike birden aklına bir şey gelmiş gibi, yerdeki izlere bakar.. ilerleyerek buzdolabını açar.. kaşlarını çatılmış, başını kaldırır..

Spike -Avcılar nerede kalıyor?  
willow ona bakar..  
Willow -Xander’la birlikte sağ kanattalar.. Neden?  
spike aniden dolabı kapatarak hızla ceketini giymeye başlar..  
Spike -Birinin onlarla kalması gerek..

willow başını sallar..  
Willow -Siz gidin.. Ben burada kalıp kızları korurum.   
willow gözlerini kapatarak avuçlarının içinde bir büyü mırıldanır..

Willow -Argentum.. İşte.. bu da kan izleri takip edebilmeniz için.. Ay ışığında parlayacaklar.

ekip silahlanıp hazırlanırken wesley usulca willow’u kenara çeker..

Wesley -Willow? Buffy ne kadar zamandır boynundaki izi taşıyor?  
willow dönerek bakar..  
Willow -Oh.. yani Dracula’nın ısırdığı yeri mi kastediyorsun?  
wesley hayretle ona bakar..

buffy faith’e ve gunn’a döner..  
Buffy -Siz ikiniz doğu tarafını alın.. Biz de Spike’la..  
spike çoktan kapının yolunu yarılamış, başını sallar..  
Spike -Sen de onlarla git, tatlım. Sanırım bir şey biliyorum.

kapı çarpılır, hyperion ekibi los angeles sokaklarına dökülür..   
bir şimşek çakmasıyla sırayla yaralı gunn, faith ve en sonunda da buffy elleri boş otele döner..

\-------------

kapkaranlık bulutlar ayın önünü kapatmıştır..  
dehşetli bir gök gürültüsüyle fırtına başlar..  
karanlık bir sokakta, bir insan leşinden beslenen bir kaç iblis, yağmuru görünce koca pençelerini kaldırarak yüzlerini örter, ağır sarsak adımlarla cesetten geri kalanını da alarak yer altına kaçar..  
onların biraz ötesinde, koyu renk saçları ıslanmış, yerdeki iblis leşlerinin arasında, zorlukla ayakta duran bir vampir hırlayarak duvara yaslanıyordur.. yağmur deli gibi yağarken dünya etrafında dönüyor, kanları yüzünden siliyordur.. yaralıdır.. angel başını çevirerek kurtaramadığı adamın en son durduğu yere bakar..   
göğsünde, ruhunun da daha içlerinde bir şey yanıyordur..   
inleyerek yere yaslanmış, başını dizlerine eğer..

bir çift adım sesi yaklaşır.. bir şekilde tanıdık ve bir şekilde çok yabancı, ince, panik dolu bir ses duyulur..

Kız -Bayım? Bayım i-iyi misiniz? Yardım çağırmamı ister misiniz?!

angel bir an başını kaldırarak upuzun gür, sarı saçları ıslanmış, lastik yağmurluğunun altında titreyen genç bir kızın yağmur altındaki görünüşüne bakar.. bir şimşek çakar.. karşısındaki uzun gölgenin saçları koyulaşır, yüzü beyaz mavi bir renk alarak solar.. 

angel ani bir hırlamayla ayağa fırlayarak kızı boynundan çeker, çığlıkları arasında dişlerini boynuna geçirir..

\-------------

bir şimşek çakar..   
boğazında bir çift kanlı diş izi ve irileşen gözlerle duvara yaslanmış sarışın genç kadın bir eli boğazında, dehşetle fısıldar..

Kadın -Sen bir canavarsın..  
gök gürler, bir şimşek daha çakar..  
vampir hırlar..  
Angel -Evet, öyleyim.. Şimdi benden uzak dur!

bir çift el kızı duvara çarparak kendinden uzaklaştırır.. bir an sonra, çığlıklar, hıçkırıklar ve adım sesleriyle kız tamamen yok olduğunda, angel vampir yüzüyle nefes nefese duvara yaslanır.. elini ağzına götürür.. kana bakar..

bir çatının üzerinde, uzun siyah montu fırtınada uçuşan karanlık bir gölge onu izliyordur..

\-------------

yıldızlar gökyüzünde parlayarak solar, güneş melekler şehrinin üzerinden düzgün bir kavis çizerek batar..  
hyperion oteli’nin üzerinde yeni bir gece başlar..

buffy bir kapı çarpma sesi duyarak hızla ayağa fırlar, çoktan giyinik bir halde yataktan kalkar, kapının kenarından siyah montunu alarak odadan çıkar, koridorun öbür ucuna doğru yürümeye başlar.. daha o yolu yarılayamadan, arkasından bir kapı açılır, spike hızla yan odadan çıkarak onu yakalar,  bileğinden tutar..

Spike -Ne yapıyorsun?  
buffy alev alev gözlerle ona bakar..  
Buffy -Onu durduracağım.  
spike başını sallar..  
Spike -Oraya gitme, Buffy.  
Buffy -Ne?  
Spike -Bak..

spike buffyi kolundan tutar, bir yandan ceketini giymeye çalışırken onu odasına çeker, yakalarını düzeltir..

Spike -Geçen gece.. Angel neredeyse bir insandan besleniyordu, tamam mı?  
buffy beyninden vurulmuş gibi bakakalır..  
Spike -Ve bunun kesinlikle seninle veya burada kalmanla bir alakası yok. Neler olduğunu öğreneceğim, ama öncelikle senin bunun dışında kalman gerek.  
buffy kekeler..  
Buffy -S-spike.. bu.. bu olamaz..  
spike onun kolunu tutar..  
Spike -Ve olmayacak. Tamam mı? Onu izleyeceğim.

spike son kez, bembeyaz buffy’e bir bakış atar, gitmeyeceğinden emin olunca, arkasını dönerek camdan çatıya atlar..

\-------------

hyperion, lobi.. bu defa bütün ekip bekliyordur.. wesley harıl harıl bir şeyler ararken, buffy huzursuzca kolları kavuşturulmuş, lobide dört dönüyor, faith, gunn’la beraber onun yanında ses çıkarmadan yuvarlak koltukta oturuyor, bekliyor, willow yanında xander’la önündeki haritayı yaymış, bir büyü için hazırlanıyordur..

öfkeden saçlarını dikilmiş bir genç adam merdivenlerden hızla aşağı iner..

Connor -Pekala, burada neler oluyor? Angel nerede? Benden ne saklıyorsunuz?  
connor willow’a bir bakış atar..  
Connor -Ve kimse bana her şey yolunda numarası çekmeye kalkmasın!  
wesley derin bir iç çeker..  
Wesley -Connor, Angel..  
buffy wesley’nin sözünü keser.. usulca mırıldanır..  
Buffy -Angel pek kendinde değil. Bir şeyin onu etkilemiş olabileceğini düşünüyoruz.  
connor ellerini açar..  
Connor -Ne, yani bütün bunların başında olması dışında bir şey mi?  
etrafındakilere bakar..  
Connor -Burada işlerin ne kadar zor yürüdüğünü biliyorum. Ama kendisini suçlu hissettirerek ona yardımcı olmuyorsunuz. Biliyorum çünkü ben öyle yaptım.   
faith başını sallar..  
Faith -Connor, kimse Angel’ı suçlamıyor..  
connor durur, faith’e bakar..  
Connor -Gerçekten mi? Çünkü ben iki gece önce harika bir kavga duyduğuma inanıyorum. Aslında iki tane duydum.  
connor öfkeyle xander’a döner..  
Connor -Cordelia’yı o öldürmedi tamam mı? Ama ben nerdeyse yaptım.   
xander ona bakar..  
Xander -Yavaş yavaş buna inanmaya başlıyorum.  
Connor -Sadece söyleyin.. Nerede o?  
silahlanmış bekleyen gunn başını sallar..  
Gunn -Bilmiyoruz. Willow bir yer belirleme büyüsü yapıyor. Spike’sa dışarıda onu arıyor.

connor kararlı bir ifadeyle ceketini alır..  
Connor -Gidip onu bulacağım..  
masanın arkasından çıkan wesley onu durdurur..  
Wesley -Connor, hayır..   
Connor -Ne? Onun izini bulabilirim..  
xander inanamamazlıkla gözlerini açar..   
Xander -Bulabilir misin?!  
Wesley -Senin gitmeni istemezdi.  
Connor -Bak, Wes, onu gördüm ben tamam mı? Angelus’la savaştım. Daha kötü olamaz.   
bu defa buffy’nin gözleri irileşir..  
Buffy -Savaştın mı?!  
Wesley -Hayır, savaşmadın Connor.. Angel şu anda zor bir durumda ve bu da senin üstesinden gelebileceğin bir şey değil.

o sırada willow hızla elini açar..  
Willow -Buldum! Yerlerini buldum!   
buffy hızla ayağa fırlar..  
Buffy -Gidelim..  
wesley bir eliyle göğsünden tutarak tekrar connor’a bakar..  
Wesley -Bırak da biz halledelim.

connor bir an öfkeyle ağzını açar, sonra derin bir nefes alarak wesley’nin kitaplarına döner..

Connor -Tamam.. ama her yeni gelişmede haber bekliyorum.  
arkada bekleyen gunn gülümser..  
Gunn -Problem değil.  
Faith -Waow, ufaklık gerçekten büyümüş.

connor kalemiyle saçlarını karıştırarak öfkesini analizlerine odaklar..

Connor -Ya.. gidin ve babamla eğlenin bakalım.   
Faith -Endişelenme, kiddo, bulduğumuzda canını yakmadan önce ona tatlı sıcak bir öpücük verir, sonra..

bir balta yere vurulur.. en önde buffy olmak üzere bütün ekip başını kaldırıp kapıya bakar..   
tekrar mavi görünüşü, azameti ve elinde baltasıyla illyria tam kapının önünde duruyordur.. haşin sesi lobiyi doldurur..

Illyria -Vampiri aramaya gitmeyeceksiniz.

xander şokla illyria’ya bakar..  
Xander - Neler oluyor burada?? Bu o tatlı kız mı?!!! Bu yer lanetli mi?!! Önce Angel şimdi de bu mu?!!!

wesley öne çıkar..  
Wesley -Illyria.. ne yapıyorsun?

o mavi iri gözler, üzerine odaklanır..

Illyria -Sana göstermeye çalıştım. Hepinize. Hepiniz o yarım kanlıyı itiraz etmeden izliyorsunuz. Ama o buna layık değil. Taşıdığı görevi artık yerine getiremiyor. O artık sizin lideriniz olamaz.

faith kollarını kavuşturur..

Faith -Ve, yeni başkan için oyumuz sana gidiyor öyle mi?  
illyria dikleşir..  
Illyria -Bu doğru olurdu. Dünyanızın egemeni benim.  
buffy gözlerini devirir..  
Buffy -Oh gene mi bu saçmalık.. çekil önümden.

buffy mavi iblisi kolundan iterek geçmeye çalışır ama illyria tek bir darbeyle buffy’i merdivenlerden aşağıya yollar, son anda onu tutmaya başaran gunn’ın kolları arasında avcının ölümcül gözleri kısılır, doğrularak ayağa fırlar..

Buffy -Oh, işte şimdi buna pişman olacaksın..!  
iki adam onu zorlukla durdurur..  
Wesley -Buffy, hayır!..  
onu çeken gunn ve wesley’e bakan buffy alev alev gözlerle kudurur..

Buffy -Bana vurdu! Karşılık vermeyeceğimi sanıyorsanız eğer..!!

willow hızla ilerleyerek buffy’nin önüne geçer, temkinli bakışlarla illyria’yı süzer..

Willow -Buffy, o çok fazla güç taşıyor.. sana zarar verebilir.   
lobiyi dolduran o sert ses karşılık verir..  
Illyria -Cadının dediklerini dinle, Avcı. Hepiniz iyi savaşçılarsınız. Yeteneklerinizi harcamak istemem.

illyria, gözlerinde bir ışıltı, kötücül bir gülümsemeyle sarışın kadına bakar..

Illyria -Nasıl birine kölelik yaptığınızı göreceksiniz.

\-------------

karanlık bir sokak.. gök gürültüsü..  
yağmur bütün şiddetiyle yağıyordur..  
angel durur, yürümeyi keserek etrafında döner, sesi öfkeyle boş sokakta yankılanır..

Angel -Pekala, bu oyunu bütün gece oynayabiliriz!! Ya da dışarı çıkmak ister misin?!  
sakin bir ses sokakta duyulur..  
Spike -Kalıyorsan oynayabiliriz.  
   
spike tepeden aşağı atlar, ceketini savrulur.. yağmur damlaları iki ıslak vampirin ceketinde tıkırtılar çıkarıyordur.. kan beynine sıçramış bir angel, spike’ın üzerine yürüyerek hırlar..

Angel -Dövüşmek mi istiyorsun Spike?? Geçen seferkinde başardın diye beni yenebileceğini mi sanıyorsun?!

spike yüzüne yediği yumruğa karşı koymaz, ikinci sefer yediği darbeyle geriye düşerek kutuların üzerine yığılır.. karanlık vampir üzerine yürüyünce onu ceketinden kavrayarak durdurur..

Spike -Dur.. Bunu tanıdın mı? Senin dolabında buldum. Ne olduğunu biliyor musun?

spike bir elinde tuttuğu küçük deney cam tüpünü bırakır, tüp şangırtıyla paramparça olur.. bir şimşek çakar.. ağzından yaralanmış spike hırlar..

Spike -Avcı kanı.

angel donakalmış, cam kırıklarına bakarak geri çekilir.. spike ona bakar...

Spike -Senin kanına kimin karıştırdığı konusunda bir fikrin var mı?  
uzun zaman sonra ilk kez angel’ın usul sesi duyulur..

Angel -Bu.. daha önce de olmuştu.  
angel gözlerini kaldırır..  
Angel -Lilah.

\-------------

Lilah -Ben değildim! Yemin ederim ki ben yapmadım! Neden böyle bir şey yapayım ki, zarar verebileceğin herkes ya öldü ya da geri geldi zaten!

epey bir süre sonra tam zamanında otele damlama gafletinde bulunmuş olan lilah nerdeyse korkuyla, boğazından onu tutan angel’a ve etrafındaki diğer düşmanca gözlere bakar..

Lilah -Ve daha önce de söylediğim gibi, ne Angelus’u ne de delirmiş kan içici karanlık Angel’ı patron olarak istiyoruz. Ruhun bize gerekli!

angel lilah’ı bırakırken spike geri çekilir, gunn kollarını kavuşturur..

Gunn -Öyleyse kim yaptı?

tekrar mikroskopa dönen wesley kaşlarını çatar..

Wesley -Öncelikle sormam gerek, nasıl yaptılar? Bu sadece bir tek kişiye ait bir kan değil, içinde bir çok avcının kanı var.

buffy ilerleyerek uzaktan sahneyi izleyen avcıların yanına gider..

Buffy -Ve onlar sadece burada gruplandılar.. Carrie.. içinizden herhangi birinin bir yeri kanadı mı ya da kan falan verdi mi?  
esmer genç kız omuzlarını silker..  
Carrie -Elbette. Genç bir kadın vardı buralarda, o bizden istedi. Bir kaç test yapacağını söylemişti.

fırtına gürler..bir şimşek çakarak hyperion’un kapısında duran bir gölgeyi aydınlatır.. wesley başını kaldırarak kapıdaki yabancı görünümlü genç kadına bakar..

Wesley -Illyria..

angel’ın bakışları heykel gibi duran, uzun, gür, açık sarı saçları göğsüne düşmüş genç kadını bulur.. aniden fısıldar..

Angel -Sen.. Orada olan sendin..

bir şimşek daha çakar.. mavi ışıkla kapıdaki sarışın genç kızın yüzü aydınlanır, saçlarının rengi önce koyu renk maviye, sonra da tekrar kumrala döner.. kısa eteğinin altından ince, uzun bacakları gözüken genç kadın lobiye bir adım atar..   
fred’in ışıldayan gözleri lobinin ışıklarına yaklaşır..

Fred/Illyria -Kabuğunun arkasındakini görmek istedim. Ve bir kez daha yanılmadığımı anladım..

fred’in adımları angel’ın etrafında döner..

Fred/Illyria -Kendini lider ilan ettin.. Arkana aldığın savaşçılarla bir fetihe girdin.. Güçleri veya imkanları olmasa da seni takip ettiler.. Basitliğin sınırında bile olsa Wolf, Ram ve Hart seni yanına aldı. Sana bir yandaş gönderdiler..

fred bakışlarını lilah’tan korkuyla ona bakan kızlar sürüsüne çevirir..

Fred/Illyria -Ve onlardan çok daha eski ve kutsal bir bağ savaşında yanında yer aldı. Vampir avcıları.. İblis katilleri.. Dünyanızı tekrar yükselen karanlığa karşı korumakla görevli seçilmişler..

o gözler tek tek karanlıkta duran buffy’nin, faith’in üzerinden geçer.. willow ve spike’ın üzerinde odaklanır..

Fred/Illyria -Bir Cadı.. Güce karşı uzatabileceği elini kesmiş bir Cadı.. ve aklından başka her şeyini kullanmakta kararlı bir yarım kan daha.. Hepsi etrafına toplanmış..

fred olduğu yerde durarak iri gözlerini angel’a çevirir..

Fred/Illyria -Ama sen biliyorsun.. Gerçeği gördün.. Ruhuna ve taşıdığın bütün kutsal değerlere rağmen, lanetli bir hayvandan başkası olmadığını biliyorsun.. Kan, aradığın tek şey..

fred gözlerini kapatarak boynunu yana eğerek saçlarını geriye atar.. saçlarının arasındaki açıklıktan oldukça net görülen boynunda, kanlı bir çift diş izi taşıyordur.. bir çift iri kahverengi göz açılır..

Fred -Ve istediğini aldın, öyle değil mi vampir?

angel saldırmak için illyria’nın üzerine yürüyünce spike araya girer.. buffy hızla başını çevirmiş, avcıları toplayarak yukarı çıkarmaya başlar.. fred’in gözleri gülümseyerek faith’i ve willow’u bulur.. iki kadın da, huzursuz bir şekilde lobiyi terk eder.. spike angel’ı tutarken wesley illyria’nın karşısına çıkar..

Wesley -Git buradan Illyria.. Fikrin değişene kadar senin yüzünü burada görmek istemiyorum..  
o gözler yumuşacık bir ışıltıyla parlar..  
Fred -Neden Wes?.. Olanları değiştirebileceğimi mi sanıyorsun?

wesley sessizliğini korurken, genç kadın arkasını dönerek, kapıdan, yağmurlu fırtınada kaybolur..

\-------------

hyperion..   
yağmur usul usul hızını kesiyordur..  
angel odasında, dışarı çıkmadan, yatağın üzerinde oturuyordur.. avucunda parlayan küçük melek figürüne bakar.. sonra kolyeyi boynundan geçirir..  
tam o sırada kapı hafif bir “tok tok”lamayla aralanır.. spike elinde iki şişeyle içeri girer..

Spike -Eşlik edecek birine ihtiyacın olduğunu duydum. Sana eşlik etmeye niyetim olmadığı için bunları getirdim.

angel hafifçe gülümser, uzatılan şişeyi alır.. spike kendininkini açarak kafaya diker, sonra kendini karşıdaki koltuğa atar..

iki vampir karanlıkta bir süre sessizce oturur..  
sonra spike ağzını açar..

Spike -Yani, odalar hakkında..  
Angel -Yeter Spike.

**Fade to black.**

* * *

**Special Guest Star: Emilie de Ravin as Claire**

  
**Episode Information:**

**Created by: Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt**

**Written by:  glenien  
Directed by: glenien**

**Starring:  David Boreanaz as Angel  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyra  
J. August Richards as Charles Gunn  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
Vincent Kartheiser as Connor  
Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan  
Nicholas Brendon as Alexander Harris  
And Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg  
And Alexis Denisoff as Wesley Wyndham-Pryce**

  
*** = The content of this transcript, including the characters and the story, belongs to Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, UPN, Cnbc-e and the other owners and belongers. This is made for only fun, not for money. Everything belongs to their legal owners.**

**Tüm içerik, karakterler ve hikayeler Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, UPN, Cnbc-e’ye  ve diğer yasal temsilcilerle hak sahiplerine aittir. Sadece eğlence amaçlı olup herhangi bir kazanç elde edilmemekte, beklenmemektedir.**


	10. 6x10 I Remember

**ANGEL: The Series*  
6.SEZON  
A dp Production**

** 6x10 – I Remember **

  
**previously on Angel..**

“ben senden yaşlıyım ve bu.. bu.. Ben gitsem iyi olacak.”

“Angel vampir mi?!”  
“Bunun olduğuna inanamıyorum. Bir saniye önce öpüşüyorduk ama sonra.. Bir vampir iyi biri olabilir mi? Bu mümkün mü?”

“Seni seviyorum. Durdurmaya çalıştım ama yapamıyorum.”  
“Ben de.. ben de yapamadım..”

“Ne oluyor?”  
“Shhh.. Dert etme.. Seni seviyorum..”  
“Seni seviyorum..”  
“Gözlerini kapat..”

“Benden uzak dur!!”  
“Onun ne kadar.. Onu hissedemiyor musun? Tenini koklayamıyor musun? Sen asla bir savaşçı olamadın Angel, şimdi öyleymiş gibi davranma.. Şimdi veya sonra, bir gün onu içeceksin..”  
“Ona asla zarar vermeyeceğim.”  
“Sen ona zarar vermek için doğdun. Bu kadar zamanda bir şey öğrenemedin mi? Sen yaşadığın sürece-“  
“O zaman ölürüm.”

“Bundan nefret ediyorum!! Bu kadar zor olduğu için nefret ediyorum!! Ve beni bu kadar incitebildiğin için! Yaptığın her şeyi biliyorum çünkü onları bana yaptın!! Ah tanrım, keşke senin ölmeni isteyebilseydim! İstemiyorum. İsteyemiyorum.”  
“Buffy lütfen.. Sırf bu seferlik.. güçlü olmama izin ver.”  
“Güçlü olmak savaşmaktır!! Zordur, acıdır, ve bu her gündür!! Bu bizim yapmakta olduğumuz şey!! Ve birlikte yapabiliriz!”

“Cehenneme gideceksin!”  
“Bana bir koltuk ayır.”

“Hey. Bende ne zaman geleceğini merak ediyordum..”  
“Geri gelmeyeceğim. Biz arkadaş değiliz. Asla olmadık. Giles’ı kandırabilirim, arkadaşlarımı kandırabilirim, ama kendimi kandıramam. Ya da Spike’ı, garip bir şekilde. Senden istediğim asla sahip olamayacağım bir şey. Artık sana bakmama ihtiyacın yok, ve bu yüzden gidiyorum.”  
“Bunu kabul etmiyorum.”  
“Ama etmelisin.”  
“Ama nasıl.. birbirimizi görebileceğimiz bir yol olmalı.”  
“Evet var: beni sevmediğini söyle.”

“Sen daha fazlasını hak ediyorsun. İblisler ve karanlığın dışında bir şey hak ediyorsun. Seni güneşe çıkartabilecek biriyle olmalısın. Seninle sevişebilecek, aşk yapabilecek biriyle.”  
“Ben bunlarla ilgilenmiyorum.”  
“İlgileneceksin. Ve çocuklar.”  
“Ben hayatımın senle olmasını istiyorum.”  
“Ben istemiyorum.”  
“Benden ayrıldığına inanamıyorum..”  
“Gidiyorum. Yükselişten sonra, Mayor ve Faith olayını bitirdikten sonra da yaşarsak, gideceğim.”  
“Nereye?”  
“Bilmiyorum.”  
“Bu gerçekten oluyor mu?!!”

“Sen de kimsin?”  
“Spike.”

“Ah buna tekme diyorlar sanırım!”  
“Senden şiddetli şekilde hoşlanmıyorum.”

“Neyin var? Önemsediğimden değil tabii ki.”  
“Ah.. başım.. sanırım ayılıyorum. İğrenç bir şey.. ah tanrım, keşke ölsemm!”  
“Pekalaaa, eğer gözlerini kapatırsan ve geerçekten isterseeen..”

“Spike beni seviyor. Şaka yapmıyorum.”  
“Ah umarım yapmıyorsundur, çünkü böyle daha da komik!!”

“Yaptığın, benim için, ve Dawn için.. Gerçekti.. Ve bunu unutmayacağım.”

“Bazen seni o kadar kıskanıyorum ki boğuluyor gibi oluyorum. Ama bazen de ben daha iyi durumdayım diye düşünüyorum. Buffye o kadar yakın olup da ona sahip olamamak, ona sarılırken bile yalnız hissetmek. Onu hissetmek, onu altında hissetmek, seni sarmalaması.. o koku.. Oh hayır sen daha şanslısın.”

“Ben yapardım. Doğru insan, sevdiğim insan için.. Ben yapardım.”

“Beni sevmeyeceğini biliyorum. Bir canavarım, farkındayım. Ama sen bana bir erkek gibi davrandın. Ve bu..”

“Ne kadardır yokum?”  
“Dün yüz kırk yedi gün oldu.. Umm.. yüz kırk sekiz. Gerçi bugün sayılmaz, değil mi? Senin gittiğin yer... her neresiyse.. orda ne kadardı?”  
“Daha uzun.”

“Yaşamaya devam etmek zorundasın.. Ki en azından birimiz yaşıyor olalım..”

“Biz biraz.. sen spike’la seviştiğin için afalladık.”  
“Kim kimle naapmış?!”  
“Ah tamam bu inkar, bundan sonra kızgınlık gelir.”  
“Ben spike’la sevişmiyorum!!”  
“İşte kızgınlık.”

“Spike.. sen ne yaptın?”  
“Denedim.. ben.. onu kesip çıkartmaya çalıştım..”

“Selam.”  
“Sen nesi-?!”  
“İşe yaramadı. Kostüm. Yardım etmiyor. Saklayamıyor.”  
“Daha fazla akıl oyunu yok Spike.”  
“Daha fazla akıl oyunu yok.. Daha fazla akıl yok..”  
“Sana ne olduğunu söyle..”  
“hey! Hey hey hey! Dokunmak yok!! Ben et miyim? Sana bir et gibi mi gözüküyorum?! Etten yararlan. Benim etimden. Başka bir şey yok. Bir kıvılcım yok. Tamam, et olsun. Yeterince katı. İyice sertleştir, kıza servis et.”  
“Dur!!”  
“Tamam. Kız servis istemiyor, çünkü kıvılcım yok. Kahrolası bir makineyiz, değil mi?”  
“Spike, sen harbiden kafayı mı yedin?!”  
“Sanırım evet. Bütün gece nerdeydin?”  
“Buraya gelip.. benle birlikte olacağını mı sandın?”  
“Her şeyin bir ilki vardır.”  
“Bu alabileceğin şey işte. Dinliyorum. Neler olduğunu anlat.”  
“Onu aradım elbette.”  
“Neyi?”  
“Kıvılcımı. Kaybolmuş.. tam oturan.. beni tamam yapacak kıvılcımı.. çünkü sen istemedin.. ah tanrım yapamıyorum.. sen bana bakarken olmuyor.. seni öldürmeyi düşledim.. düş olduğunu düşünüyordum.. çok zayıf. Beni sen mi zayıf düşürdün? Seni düşünür ve kendimi kavrarken, amaçsızca, bir sürü şeyi ellerime boşalırken.. senin sonun muydu? Angel-beni uyarmalıydı. O hep unuttuğunu söyler, ama benimkiler burda, her zaman içimde. Kıvılcım. Sana hak ettiğini vermek istedim, ve onu elde ettim. İçime bir kıvılcım koydular, ve onun yaptığı tek şey yakmak.”  
“Ruhun.”  
“Kullanılış açısından kötü.”  
“Ruhunu geri aldın. Nasıl?”  
“İstediğin buydu, değil mi? Buydu, değil mi? Ve şimdi herkes burda-ve-ve konuşuyorlar. Yaptığım her şey, yaptığım herkes-ve o.. ve şey.. öbür, öbür senin altında olan şey.. o da orda.. herkes. Hepsi bana gitmemi.. gitmemi.. gitmemi.. cehenneme gitmemi söylüyorlar.”  
“neden? Neden böyle yaptı-“  
“buffy, kendinden utanmalısın. Bir erkek yapmaması gereken bir şeyi neden yapar? Onun için. Onun olmak için. Öyle bir şeyi yapmayacak bir erkek olma- öyle bir erkek olmamak için. Kız ona affedici bakışlarla bakacak, herkes onu affedecek ve sevecek. Erkek sevilecek. Şimdi her şey iyi, değil mi? Artık biraz dinlenebilir miyiz? Buffy.. dinlenebilir miyiz?”

“Buffy, ben iyiyim.”  
“Böyle olmana gere-“  
“Nasıl? Asil mi? Değilim. Gerçekten, iyiyim. Hala iki kişilik beyaz tahta çitleri olan bir mezar mı düşündüğümü snıyorsun? Gözlerim açık.”  
“Güzel. Memnun oldum. Sağol.”  
“Tahta çitleri o kadar önemsememiştim zaten. Çok tehlikeliler.”

“Buffyle zaten tanıştınız. Güzelliğe, bir aslanın kalbine, ve bir meleğin yüzüne sahip. Asla korkmaz, çünkü hep onun tarafı kazanır. Buffy ve Spike bir tarihe sahipler, onların arasındaki ateşi kolaylıkla hissedebilirsiniz. Yani, adam vampir, ama, oda ısısı.”

“Sen beni dinle. Senden biraz daha fazla yaşadım, ama senden çok daha fazla ölü oldum. Hayal bile edemeyeceğin şeyler gördüm, ve bilmeni tercih etmeyeceğim şeyler yaptım. Tam anlamıyla iyi düşünen bir adam olarak ünüm yok, ben kanımı takip ederim, ve o genelde beynime doğru akmaz. Bu yüzden bir sürü hata yaptım, yüzlerce kez yanlış yerlere yöneldim. Yüz ve üstü yıllar, ve emin olduğum tek bir şey var : sen. Hey, bana bak. Senden hiçbir şey istemiyorum. Sana “seni seviyorum” dediğim zaman bu seni istediğim, veya sana sahip olamayacağım için değil. Bunun benimle alakası yok. Ben kim olduğunu seviyorum, ne yaptığını, nasıl denediğini. Senin uysallığını da gördüm, gücünü de. Senin en iyini ve en kötünü gördüm. Ve mükemmel bir berraklıkla kim olduğunu anlıyorum. Sen harika bir kadınsın. Sen teksin Buffy.”

“Karıcığım, eve dönmüşsün!”  
“Oh evet.”

“Angel bunun bir şampiyon tarafından takılması gerektiğini söyledi.”  
“Daha iyi lakaplarım oldu.”  
“Faith hala benim odamda.”  
“Ve sen burda kalmıyorsun. Beni parlak şeyler ve tatlı konuşmalarla kandıramazsın. Angel nefesi kokuyorsun. Benle yoyo gibi oynamana izin vermeyeceğim. Benim de bir gururum var.”  
“Anlıyorum..”  
“Açıkçası pek anlamıyorsun, çünkü “gururum var” olayı tam bir roldü.”  
“Oh şükürler olsun.”  
“Eğer o merdivenleri çıksaydın ne yapardım bilmiyorum..”

“Seni seviyorum.”  
“Hayır sevmiyorsun, ama söylediğin için teşekkürler.”

**6x10 – I Remember.**

“günaydın!”  
Buffy gülümseyerek merdivenleri inerken ona selam veren kızlara günaydın der, ve son iki basamağı atlarken ona ilerleyen sarışın adam gülümseyerek ona bakar  
“ne iş tatlım?”  
buffy ona gülümseyerek kollarını gererken cevaplar  
“enerjiğim sanırım..”  
spike hımmlayarak başını sallar, ve ikisi mutfağa giderken yanlarından geçen gunn gözlerini devirerek xandera bakar  
“bunların arasında bir şey var.”  
Resepsiyonda kahvesini içen xander ona bakar ve  
“benim geçmiş halimi hatırlatıyorsun.”  
Gunn da sırıtırken xander kızlara seslenir  
“hey hey! O vazo kum torbası değil! Dikkatli olalım lütfen!”  
kızla gülüşerek toparlanırken üst katlarda açılan bir kapıdan willow çıkar, ve hızla merdivenleri inerken beylere gülümser  
“günaydınn!”  
gunn da ona gülümserken willow ona bakar ve  
“gunn, burada ev için alışveriş yapabileceğimiz yerler nerde?”

  
buffy iki elinde iki şişe, ayağıyla buzdolabını kapatırken masada oturmuş spike hala şüpheyle onu izliyordur, o sırada faith içeri girer  
“günaydınlaar günaydınlaaar, tanrım uykum var..” ve spikeın yanına oturup kafasını masaya dayarken spike eli çenesinde, ona bakar  
“dün geç mi döndün?” faith hımmmlarken spike onun boynunu sıkar eliyle hafifçe, faith inlerken buffy ellerinde bardaklar, onlara döner, faith ona bakarak  
“hiç kusura bakma B. Spike, devam.”  
Spike sırıtarak tek eliyle onun boynunu ovmaya devam ederken buffy tiksinmiş bir yüzle önüne döner ve mırıldanır  
“sana kan man yok.”  
Ve birinci şişeyle tekrar dolaba giderken spike faithi bırakır  
“hey tamam!”  
buffy zaferle şişeyi alıp tezgaha geri dönerken faith homurdanır, buffy kanı ısıtırken kendi sütünü yudumluyordur, faith başını doğrultup sorar  
“angel nerde?”  
buffynin yüzü ifadesizleşerek gene mikrodalgaya dönerken spike buffye bir bakış atarak cevaplar  
“odasında herhalde..”  
o sırada mikrodalganın ding!’i duyulur, buffy bardağı çıkartıp spikea verir ve dışarı çıkar, faith kaşlarını çatarak  
“hala mı?”  
spike başını sallar..

  
“Hayır. Asla unutmayacağım. Asla unutmayacağım. Asla unutmayacağım.”

Angel hızla yatağında dikleşirken ihtiyacı olmayan derin derin nefeslar alıyor, kalbi binbir parçaya ayrılıyordur..

Yavaşça başını yastıklara geri dayarken üzüntüyle gözlerini yumar..

5 yıl olmuştur..

**Teaser end - Opening credits**

_CAST  
David Boreanaz as Angel  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyra  
J. August Richards as Charles Gunn  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
Vincent Kartheiser as Connor  
Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan  
Nicholas Brendon as Alexander Harris  
And Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg  
And Alexis Denisoff as Wesley Wyndham-Pryce_

**ACT I**

Angel gömleğini iliklerken bakışları dalgın, düşünüyordur.. Yıllar boyu, her sene, bugün, o gün yaşananları rüyasında tekrar görmesini sağlıyorlardır.. Sahip olduklarını, fedakarlık yaptıklarını, ve koruduklarını hatırlaması için..

Angel iç çekerek kapıya dönerken gülümseyen Lilah’ı bulur karşısında  
“mutlu yıl dönümleri.”  
Angel ona bakar, lilah omzunu silkerek odada yürürken  
“elbette biliyorum..” angel ona bakarak  
“ve bu bana ne kazandırıyor?” lilah tatlı tatlı gülümser   
“ben susuyorum?” angel hafifçe gülerek ona bakar  
“ve bu sayede yaşıyorsun?”  
lilah gülümseyerek elleri arkasında, ona bakar  
“angel..”  
angel ona bakarak  
“hayır.”  
ve dışarı çıkarken lilah da onu takip eder..

  
buffy xanderın önünde konuşarak sütünü içerken willowla beraber alışveriş listesini hazırlıyorlardır, açılan kapıyla, aşağı inen angel ve lilaha bakar herkes, ama lilah konuşuyordur, angel da alçak sesle ona cevap verirken bakışları resepsiyondaki buffyi bulur, ama buffy gözlerini kaçırırken angel kaşlarını çatarak yürümeye devam eder..

“günaydın..”  
herkes öbür kapıdan çıkmış wese günaydın derken lilah ona döner ve ilerler, wesley ona bakarken lilah gülümser  
“günaydın wesley, senle şu camlar hakkında konuşmak istiyorum..” wesley başını sallar, o sırada emma koşarak mutfağa giderken connor arkasından seslenir  
“mutfaaak mutfaak! Emma mutfağa gidiyooor!”  
angel hızla mutfağa saparken spike çoktan kanı kaldırıyordur, emma gülerek mutfağa dalarken angel ona kapıyı açar, emma bağırır  
“ben kazandım!”  
buzdolabının başına kamp kuran faith gülümseyerek ellerini çırpar  
“harika!”  
spike ve angel bakışırlarken, connor içeri girer derin bir nefes alarak..

  
“neden camlar konusunda bu kadar ısrarcısın?”  
lilah ona bakar ve  
“Bir: angella spike bana canlı lazım. Ne kadar olursa. İki: emmanın toz olan iki adam görmesini istemiyorum.” Wesley kaşını kaldırır  
“beni şaşırtıyorsun lilah.” Lilah ona heh heh bakışı atar, sonra devam eder  
“imgelem de diyebilirsin.” Wes birden ciddileşir ve ona bakar  
“ne demek istiyorsun?”   
lilah dudaklarına parmak uçlarıyla vurup  
“söyleyemem.”  
Wesley kafası karışmış, ona bakarken, lilah yürüyerek uzaklaşır..

  
“ah demek t-shirtlerin bittiiiii...” faith feryatlar içinde buffye döner  
“B!” ama buffy xanderla muhabbete devam ediyordur, faith masanın altından onun bacağına bir tekme atar, buffy bir anda yüzünü buruşturarak ona dönünce faith deli gibi ona bakar, buffy de iç çekerek emmaya döner ve  
“emma, neden gidip biraz spike’la vakit geçirmiyorsun?”  
lobinin öbür ucundaki spikea ona bakar, ama buffy emmaya bakarak devam eder  
“o sırada ben ve faith de senin t-shirtlerini listeye ekleyip ekleyemeceğimize bakarız..” emma başını sallayıp uzaklaşırken faith buffye bakar ve  
“benden nefret ediyorsun, değil mi?”  
buffy sırıtarak listeye dönerken faith mırıldanır  
“çocuğu spike’a yollama-“  
“spike’a çocuklar konusunda güvenirim. Dawn’ı ona emanet ettiğime göre, bir problem yok.”   
Faith başını sallarken willow angelı görünce masadan fırlayıp ona ilerler  
“Angel!” angel ona döner, willow gülümseyerek  
“şey.. alışverişe çıkacağız da, iki sorum var..”   
angel başını sallar, willow ona bakıp  
“bir şey istiyor musun?” angel hayır diye başını sallarken willow devam eder  
“tamam.. ikinci soru, otelin faturaları çok birikmiş.. neyle ödeyeceğiz?” angel cevap verecekken lilah gene yanlarında belirir, ve willowa bir çek defteri uzatır  
“burdan..”   
angel ona bakar, willow defteri alırken kaşlarını çatarak  
“wolfram & hart özel kasası?”   
angel bir şey söyleyecekken lilah ona bakar  
“bence önce faturaları gör.”  
Angel susarak uzaklaşırken willow lilaha bakar, lilah başını sallar  
“sen ordan hallet.. diğer alışverişleri de ordan kesebilirsiniz..”  
willow başını sallar ve masaya geri giderken wesley angel’a ilerliyordur  
“angel günaydın, senle bir şey konuşmak istiyorum..”  
angel başını sallar, ve ikisi kütüphaneye giderlerken lilah memnuniyetle gülümser..

  
Connor bence başını sallar  
“bence kabul etmelisin.”  
Angel onları görünce kütüphaneye girmiş oğluna bakar ve  
“İstemiyorum.”  
Wesley ona bakarak devam eder  
“Angel, lilah bir şey biliyor. Anlaşması bunu söylemesini engelliyor, ama onun da kaç haftadır sana bunu kabul ettirmeye çalıştığını biliyorsun.”  
Angel onlara bakarak  
“evet, bir anda camları kaldırırsa ne olur peki? Güneşli otelin ortasında yanan iki vampir, ne kadar güzel.” Wesley ona bakarak  
“geçen sefer öyle bir şey olmadı.”   
Angel konuşacakken duvara dayanmış connor girer  
“ben de kontrol ederim.” Angel ona bakar, connor başını sallar  
“camların oluşum sürecinde ben de bakarım.. hile yapamazlar..”  
wesley başını sallarken connor kavuşturduğu kollarını çözer ve angela bakıp  
“anneme neden bütün perdelerin kapalı olduğunu söylemek zor.. bu kadar kişi var, biri perdeleri çekemez sanki diyip duruyor.. ayrıca emmanın güneşe ihtiyacı var.. ama onu dışarı bırakamam..”   
angel sessizce düşünürken connor devam eder  
“ayrıca lilah haklı.. biz hepimiz perde çekmeme refleksine sahibiz, ama bu kızlar değiller.. emma da, annem de değil.. babam biliyor, ve onları tutuyor, ama nereye kadar?” angel ona bakarken connor gülümser  
“ayrıca seni güneşte görmek herkesi mutlu eder..”  
wesley derin bir nefes alarak girer  
“willow’la konuşabiliriz.” Angel ona bakar, wesley açıklar  
“lilahın bir tuzak kuruyor olabilmesine karşı, camların yok olması durumunda, willow üzerinize bir koruyucu büyü yerleştirebilir.. güvenli bir yere gidene kadar dayanabileceğiniz bir şey..” kütüphanede bir sessizlik olur, angel mırıldanır  
“tamam.. willow bunu yapabilirse, imzalarım.”  
Ve kalkıp çıkarken connorla wes birbirlerina bakıp gülümserler hafifçe..

  
“ahaaa evet emma...”   
spike kapıyı kapatır ve gözlerini devirirken odasından çıkan buffyi görür, ve hızla o tarafa ilerler, buffy onu görünce irkilir, ama spike onun üzerine yürümeye devam edince buffy içeri girer ve hafifçe gülerek  
“ne olduu?”  
spike kapıyı arkasından kapatırken ona bakar  
“bana sakın bir daha o minik canavarı yollama!”   
buffy sahte bir şaşkınlıkla elini ağzına kapatır  
“o connorun kardeşi spike!! Bunu nasıl söylersiiin!”   
spike ona bakar, buffy elini indirip gülümser  
“tamam tamam.. ama söz veremem.”   
Spike gözlerini devirirken aşağıdan willow bağırır  
“bufffyy!!” buffy spikea bakıp  
“çekil, gitmem lazım..” ama spike bir nefes bile kıpırdamayınca buffy ona bakar  
“ne istiyorsun?” spike kaşlarını kaldırır, buffy gülerek ona bakar  
“dönüşte sana ciciler alırım?” spike cıklar, buffy düşünmeye devam eder, aşağıdan willow gene bağırır  
“buffy!!!” ama connorun bağırışı duyulur  
“willow! Bir dakika gelir misin?”  
willow gene yukarı kata dönerek bağırır  
“2 dakikan var buffy!!”  
buffy ve spike bakışır, buffy mırıldanır  
“120 saniye.. 119.. 118.. bir sürü kızın ihtiyacı var spike.. 116.. sana kan almayacağım bu yaptığın yüzünden.. 114.. ve oh hayır o zaman benden içemezsin saçmalama.. 112.. seni istesem ordan kazırım biliyorsun değil mi?”  
“denemeni çok isterdim summers..”  
buffy sırıtarak ona bakar, ve çantasını yatağın üzerinden alıp ona ilerler  
“çekil spike.. 108..”   
buffy ona bakarken spike yavaşça sağ elini kaldırıp onun saçlarını omzundan çekerken buffy hafifçe gözlerini kısarak ona bakar, spike mırıldanır  
“105..”  
buffy hafifçe gülümserken spike gözlerini ona kaldırır ve  
“gel buraya..”  
buffy ona ilerler biraz daha, ve spike onu belinden sararken ona eğilir, buffy de ona uzanırken gülümser ve ikisi sessizce öpüşürlerken buffy mmmlar, ve kollarını onun boynuna dolarken spike hafifçe dönerek onu kapıya dayar, buffy hafifçe sırıtarak onu öpmeye devam ederken spike da sırıtır, ve bir an sonra öpücüğün boyutu değişir, ikisi de nefessiz, hızlanırlarken bir an sonra spike ayrılır ve ona bakar  
“80..”  
aşağıdan willow bağırır  
“BUFFY!!”  
buffy nefes nefese, bağırır  
“geliyorumm!!”  
spike ona bakarken buffy tekrar onu kendine çeker, ve spike onun bunu yaptığına memnun, onu gittikçe kapıya daha da sıkıştırırken buffy kollarıyla onun boynuna tutunuyordur, ve bir süre geçtikten sonra buffy onu iter, spike da geri giderken buffy saçlarını düzeltir ve ona bakar, spike başını sallar  
“hafif kırmızı..” buffy ona bakarak yerden çantasını alır ve kapıyı açıp dışarı fırlar, merdivenleri inerken lobinin ortasında elleri belindeki willow ona bakar  
“ne yapıyorsun?!!”   
buffy onun yanına giderken faithe parmağını uzatıp bağırır  
“sen! Sen de geliyorsun!”  
faith yayıldığı kanepeden ona bakar ve  
“ne? nedeen?”  
buffy willowu kolundan sürükleyerek götürürken eğilip faithi ceketinin yakasından tutar ve kaldırırken homurdanır  
“ben yokken masaj falan yok..”  
ve üç kadın dışarı çıkarken spike merdivenlerin tepesinde, sırıtır..

  
Lilah telefonu kapatır ve Angela bakar  
“Burayı.”  
Angel elinde kalemle iç çekerek imzalar, ve bir anda otelin çevresinde sadece bilen gözlerin görebileceği bir büyü dolaşmaya başlar, ve tüm camlar hızla değişirlerken connor gözleriyle camları takip ederek dönüyordur, merdivenlerde oturan spike elleri çenesinde, resepsiyondaki grubu izlerken lilah başını sallar  
“oldu.”  
Connor sessizce ana camlardan birine ilerler, ve angela döner, angel da ilerlerken lilah ve wesley ikisine bakıyorlardır, wesley mırıldanır  
“umarım beni utandırmazsın.”  
Lilah sessizliğini korurken connor perdeyi birazcık çeker, ve angel uzattığı elinde hiçbir şey hissetmez, sıcaklık onu hafifçe ısıtırken gülümser, connor da gülümseyerek perdeyi çeker hızla, ve lobi bir anda güneşle dolarken angel bir an gözlerini kapatır, ve güneşin onu kucaklamasını hisseder, ve yanındaki genç adam, mırıldanır  
“cordelia bunu görse çok mutlu olurdu.”  
Angel gözlerini açıp ona bakar, connor gülümser ve  
“ama şimdi ben mutluyum.. yeter mi?”  
angel hafifçe gülümserken baba oğul lilaha dönerler, lilah gülümser  
“bir şey değil.”

  
Sahil kenarındaki çarşı..  
Bir sürü genç insan güneşin tadını çıkartırken willow elinde bir listeyle önde hızlı hızlı yürüyordur, arkada, elleri kotunun arka ceplerindeki faith seslenir  
“biraz sahilde otursaaak? Top falan oynasak?”  
willow onu kaale bile almadan yürümeye devam ederken faith somurtur  
“hadi amaa, italyadan geldik kızıl, deniz kum güneş falannn!”  
willow parmağıyla bir dükkanı gösterir  
“şurası güzele benziyor, ucuzlukçuymuş, bakalım mı?”  
buffy başını sallar, faith pes ederek arkalarından ilerler..

  
gunn anlaşmayı dosyalarken mırıldanır  
“itiraf etmek gerekirse, sonunda demek istiyorum.. geçen sene alıştık güneşe..”  
wesley başını sallarken connor onlara bakar ve  
“geçen sene neler yaptınız?”   
wesley dirseklerini resepsiyona dayarken gülümser ve  
“angel küçümsese de, çok güzel şeyler yaptığımıza inanıyorum..”  
gunn gülümseyerek başını sallarken connor ona bakar  
“sana ne olduğunu hala anlamadım.”  
Gunn gülerken wesley açıklamaya başlar..

  
“buyruun, hoşgeldiniz.. nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?”  
willow, siyah saçlı, topluca kadına giderek ihtiyaçlarını sıralarken faith ve buffy bu şirin dükkanın içinde geziniyorlardır..  
“nedense burası çok tanıdık geliyor..”  
faith ona bakıp  
“çoğu dükkan aynı formatta B, benzerini görmüşsündür..” ve bazı kıyafetlere bakarken buffy elleri çantasında, yürüyerek çevresine bakıyordur.. orda, köşede, geniş, siyah bir tahta masa, arkasında da büyük bir dolap vardır.. buffy ofise bakarken kaşlarını çatar bir an, o sırada faith neşeyle bağırır  
“B, bak!”  
buffy ona dönerken dirseği arkasıdnaki bir şeye çarpar, ve yere düşerken buffy feryat eder, ve geri kaçar..  
willow ve satıcı, yere düşüp kırılan saate bakarlarken buffy panikle  
“çok özürdilerim!”   
kadın ona gülümser  
“önemli değil tatlım, eski püskü bir şeydi zaten, çalışmıyordu.. kocam tutuyor, iyi ki kırdın..” buffy rahatlayarak gülümserken kadın süpürge getirmeye gider, buffy gerilerken cam kırıklarına bastığında kimse saatin tekrar çalışmaya başladığını fark etmez..

9:02..

**ACT II**

Xander ellerini çırpar, bütün kızlar konuşmaya devam ederlerken, wesley xanderın yanına gelir ve hafifçe öksürerek  
“bayanlar.”  
Bir anda lobide çıt çıkmazken, xander wese bir bakış atar, ama wes devam eder  
“sizleri bazı konularda bilgilendirmek, ve artık işimize başlamak için bugün harika bir gün. Şimdi Xander size bir konuşma yapacak, umarım dikkatle dinlersiniz.”  
Kızların bakışları xandera döner, xander hafifçe boynunu gererek  
“umm.. evet..”  
wesley tekrar connor ve gunna ilerlerken spike mırıldanır  
“bu iş aslında eğlenceli olabilir..”  
gunn da sırıtırken connor emniyetsiz, mırıldanır  
“ben hala emin değilim.. kendi ailem, ikisi de paramparça, ve sosyal ilişki dersi mi vereceğim?” wesley ona bakıp  
“istemezsen kimse seni zorlamaz connor..” connor başını sallarken gözü de merdivenlerde, mırıldanır  
“tanrıya şükür emma uslu bir çocuk, ve annem de sinir krizi yüzünden devamlı uyuyor.. yoksa şu konuşmayı-“ connor xanderı gösterir  
“nasıl açıklardım bilmiyorum..”  
wesle gunn başını sallarken spike mırıldanır  
“aslında şimdi bir pratik yapabilirsin..” connor ona bakar, spike çenesiyle arkalarını gösterince connor merdivenlerde, olayı izleyen mr. reilly’i görür..

  
willow torbaları taşırken gülümsüyordur  
“evet tekrar kontrol edelim.. faturalar ödendi, bulaşık, çamaşır deterjanları alındı, yemekleri akşam çıkıp alacağız, kıyafet ve kişisel ihtiyaçlar da temin edildi,-“  
“angella spikeın mamalarını da aldık..” willow faithe başını sallarken buffy bir anda donakalır  
“oh hayır.” faithle will ona bakarlar, ama buffy torbaları bırakıp hızla koşarken faith yere düşen torbaları toparlıyordur, willow bağırır  
“ne oldu!?!”

  
“.. ve hepimizin aklı başında insanlar olduğunu-“  
bir anda otelin kapısı ardına kadar açılır ve buffy içeri dalar  
“perdeler!!”  
lobide sıra sıra dizilmiş iskemlelerde oturan kızlar, önlerinde ayakta xander, resepsiyondaki gunn, wes, spike, connor ve bay reilly, ona bakakalırlar, ama spike anlar, ve dudaklarını ısırarak ona ilerler  
“buffy, sakin ol..” buffy şokla ona bakarken spike güneşli kısımları da yürüyordur, buffy dehşetle onu izlerken spike gözlerini onun gözlerinden ayırmadan yavaşça koluna uzanır ve çeker hafifçe  
“gel.. yavaş..”  
buffy sessizce onunla ilerlerken spike xandera bakar, xander hızla toparlayarak kızların ilgisini kendine çeker gene  
“genelde aklımızın başında olduğunuu..”

  
spike dövüş odasının kapısını kapatıp ona döner, ama buffy hala şokta, yavaşça ona ilerleyerek göğsüne dokunur, spike sessizce onu izlerken buffy incelemesine devam ederek elini onun kalbine koyar, spike hafifçe gülümseyerek onu izlerken buffy eli onun atmayan kalbinin üzerinde, sorar  
“nasıl?”  
spike bu minicik, saf dokunuştan, ve tek kelimeden sarsılmış, kendini toplayarak cevap verir  
“lilah. Camlara özel bir koruma yerleştirdi.” Buffy sessizce başını sallar, ama anlamadığı bellidir, sorar  
“Angel?” spike başını sallar  
“o da.” Buffy ona bakar ve  
“ama hala-“ spike sessizce başını sallar, buffy de başını sallarken onun kalbindeki elini çeker, spike ona bakarken buffy kaşlarını çatarak düşünüyordur  
“ben.. birileri açtı zannettim..” spike gene sessizce gülümserken mırıldanır  
“anladım..” buffy ona bakar, spike gene ciddileşirken buffy cevaplar  
“şımarma, yok olmanızı istemiyorum elbette.”  
Spike başını sallarken buffy onu inceliyordur, spike mırıldanır  
“soyunayım mı?”  
buffy sonunda hafifçe gülerek ona bakınca spike da hafifçe gülümser, buffy mırıldanır  
“dön.” Spike ellerini iki yana açarak kendi etrafında döner, buffy gülümseyerek  
“inanılmaz bir şey.” Spike ona bakarak  
“ben, değil mi? Ben de sık sık öyle düşünü-“   
spike boynundan genç kadına çekildiğinde sözcükleri buffynin ağzında yok olur, buffy bir süre daha onu öptükten sonra bırakır, spike ona bakıyordur, buffy hafifçe dudaklarını ısırarak ona bakar, spike mırıldanır  
“fantezi olduğunu düşünmek isterim..” buffy gülerek onu iterken mırıldanır  
“rüyanda görürsün.”  
Buffy dışarı çıkarken onun arkasından ilerleyen spike mırıldanır  
“rüyalarımı bilmek ister misi-“ buffy ona bir bakış atar, spike sırıtarak onu takip eder..

  
“ve işte dikkat etmeniz gereken beylerden biri, spike..”  
buffy ve spike lobiye girdiklerinde bütün kızların mercek gibi gözleri spike’a dikilir, spike bir an dururken connor sırıtır, buffy ona bakıp  
“sen daha tehlikedesin, bence kaç..” connor somurturken buffy gülümseyerek onun yanına oturur, xander ise devam ediyordur  
“demin yoklamada kayıp olan diğer avcımız ise şurda gördüğünüz, ve müdürünüz olan buffy summers..” buffy gene selam verirken kızlardan biri elini kaldırır, xander başını sallar  
“evet amelia?” kahverengi saçlı, şirin genç kız sözü alır  
“spike ve angeldan kaçmamız gerekiyor mu? Bize iyi oldukları söylendi.. ayrıca faith ve buffynin onlarla dövüştüklerini görmedik..” xander başını sallarken spike da buffye bakar, buffy genzini temizleyerek cevaplar  
“spike ve angel’ın ruhları var.. ikisi de özel kişiler, ve onlara güveniyoruz.. evet onların yanında rahat olabilirsiniz, ve onlara güvenebilirsiniz de. Ancak unutmamanız gereken şey, onlar birer vampir. Ne kadar güvenirseniz güvenin, ne kadar severseniz sevin, bunu unutmamalısınız. Sizler avcısınız, gerekirse onları da toz edeceksiniz.”  
Kızlar korkuyla başlarını sallarken spike halinden oldukça rahattır, fısıldar  
“sanki yapabilirsin de..” buffy ona bir bakış atarken connor mırıldanır  
“güzel konuşmaydı. Babamı kazıklayabilen birinden bunları hala duymak güzel..”  
buffy gülümseyerek ona bakar ve  
“sonunda biri beni takdir ediyor!” faith gözlerini devirirken mırıldanır  
“ne var? Ben senden çok angelusla dövüştüm..”  
connor ona dönerken spike elini kaldırır  
“bayanlar? Ben varım burda, angelusu sizden çok tanıyorum..” faith ona tapınırken buffy gülerek konuşur  
“doğru.. kanlı willy..”   
spike ona kötü kötü bakarken connor gülerek onlara bakıyordur  
“sizlerin böyle olacağını düşünmüyordum..” buffy ona bakar, connor açıklar  
“bizler gibisiniz.. yani, bizim eski halimiz gibisiniz..”   
wesley hafifçe başını sallarken bay reilly sessizce olanları izliyordur ama connor onu unutmuş, devam eder  
“cordy ve fred varken aynı şu anki gibi herkes neşeliydi.. gerçi herkes westen nefret ediyordu ve ben de ortalığı karıştırıyordum ama olsun..” buffy hafifçe saçlarını arkasına atarken faith ciddiyetle başını sallar  
“o iğrenç günlerin geçtiğine nasıl seviniyorum bir bilseniz.. bu adamla angelın kavgalı olmasını bir daha görmek istemiyorum.. aradaki soğuk rüzgar korkunçtu..” buffy mırıldanır  
“ben hala sıcak rüzgarın nasıl oluştuğunu bile anlamıyorum..”   
wesley ona bakar, buffy gülümser  
“hadii.. şapşal ve aptal bir adamdın, nasıl böyle oldun?” faith sırıtırken wesley hafifçe gülümser ve buffye bakar  
“ben hep böyleydim buffy..” buffy ona parmağını uzatır  
“ah bayım, öyle olsaydın biz böyle olmazdık!”   
faith sahte bir neşeyle elini masaya vurur ve gülerek  
“yavaş B, o benim!”   
connor şokla ikisine bakarken buffy gülerek elleri belinde, cevaplar  
“ben esas avcıyım F.” Faith bir elini wesin omzuna atarken cevaplar  
“o benim gözetmenim.” Buffy sonunda gülmeye başlarken spike connora bakar  
“hala hayran mısın?” connor gülerek başını sallarken faithle buffy connora gülümsüyordur, wes de hafifçe utanırken bay reillye döner ve  
“siz kusurumuza bakmayın bay reilly.. bazen nerede olduğumu unutabiliyoruz..”  
buffy ve faith gerçekten kimin önünde olduklarını hatırlarken esas connor şokla babasına döner, ama bay reilly gülümser  
“sakin ol evlat.. sen arkadaşlarınla devam et, ben emmayla annene bakayım..”  
ve bay reilly gene merdivenlere çıkarken faith connora bakar, connor üzüntüyle  
“bunları yaşamasını istemezdim..” faith ona bakar  
“angel da senin yaşamanı istemezdi. Ama her şeyin bir sebebi var conny.”  
Connor iğrenmiş bir ifadeyle ona bakar  
“ah hayır..”  
faith gülerek onun sırtına vurur ve kalkarken connor arkasından seslenir  
“lütfen bana bir daha öyle deme!”  
faith elini sallarken spike sırıtarak mutfağa ilerler..

  
angel aşağıdan yükselen kahkahaları, ve egzersiz yapmak için dışarı çıkan kızların sesini duyarken sessizce dışardaki güneşi izliyordur ki kapısı açılır, angel arkasına bakmadan mırıldanır  
“kapımı çalmadan girebilecek tek kişi..”  
lilah ona yürürken gülümser  
“ayrıca bir çok sırrını da bilen tek kişi..”  
angel ona bakar ve  
“ne istiyorsun şimdi de? Anlaşma yaptım, çek defterine de izin verdim?”  
lilah gülümser ve ona bakar  
“sadece sana bakmaya geldim angel, yavaş ol.. 5 yıl önce insan olduğun bir günün sabahındayız.. ve sen tekrar güneşe kavuştun.. sadece nasıl olduğuna bakmak istedim..” angel sessizce gene pencereye dönerken cevaplar  
“iyiyim..” lilah başını sallayarak sessizce onun yanında durmaya devam eder..

  
buffy parmaklarını resepsiyonda tıpırdatırken gözleri angelın kapısında, mırıldanır  
“ne yapıyor orda?”  
önündekileri bitirmiş, buffynin kızarmış patateslerine dadanmış spike mırıldanır  
“kim? Angel mı, lilah mı?”   
buffy ona bakarak  
“lilah da mı orda?” spike gene patateslere dönerken buffy somurtarak elini indirir  
“aralarında bir şey mi var?” spike bir patatesi ağzına götürürken ona bakar  
“ha?” buffy ona bakarak  
“benden gizlediğiniz ilk şey olmaz..” spike yutkunurken sinirle gülümser  
“inan tatlım bütün sırlarım bitti..” buffy gene kaşlarını çatarken spike rahatlayarak patateslere döner, o sırada willow gelir ve spikea bakarak  
“spike.. güneş olayı nasıl?” spike gülümser ve  
“güzel kızıl, sağol.. büyü olayından eminsin değil mi?”   
buffy onlara bakar, willow başını sallar  
“evet.. bir şey olur da camlar kalkarsa, gölgeye geçene kadar süreniz var..”  
spike başını sallarken yukardaki kapı açılır, ve lilah dışarı çıkarak kendi odasına giderken willow da bir an yukarı bakar, sonra o da bir patates alıp spikela muhabbet etmeye devam ederken angel odadan çıkar, ve spike buffynin nefesinin kesildiğini fark ederek ona döner..

angel güneşin vurduğu koridorlardan sessizce merdivenleri inerken buffy onu izliyordur.. spikeın ilgisinin buffye döndüğünü fark eden willow da ne olduğuna bakarken angel üzerindeki bakışı hisseder, ve ona dönük oturan genç kadınla gözgöze geldiğinde o da durur bir an..

buffy gözlerini kırpıştırarak güneşin vurduğu angelın yüzünü izlerken bir anda beyninde bir imge çakar, ve acıyla ayağa fırlarken spikela willow şokla ona bakıyordur, ama angel yıllar boyu bu çığlığa alışmış, bir saniye sonra onu tutuyordur  
“buffy!!”

  
angel titreyerek bağıran genç kadını sakinleştirmeye çalışırken oteldeki bütün kapılar açılıyordur, angel bağırır  
“buffy beni dinle!!!”  
buffy bağırarak onun kollarını tutarken angel üzüntüyle onun saçlarını yüzünden çekerek göz teması kurmaya çalışıyordur  
“buffy sakinleşirsen geçecek!! Beni dinle, güven bana tamam mı?!!”  
willow korkuyla spikeın kolunu sımsıkı kavramış, olanları izlerken xander, connor ve gunn merdivenleri uçuyordur adeta, wes, faith ve lilah da mutfaktan fırlarken angel kimseyi duymuyor, genç kadını göğsüne bastırarak kulağına bir şeyler mırıldanıyor, sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordur..

  
buffy titreyerek bir bardak suyu içerken hala yerde, angelın göğsüne dayanmış, onun tarafından sarmalanmış, sarmalanmasa da yere yığılacak şekilde otururken willow mırıldanır  
“ne oldu?” spike ise şokla buffye bakarken wesley ve angel gözgöze gelir, angel diğerlerine bakar  
“imgelem gördü.” Bir anda xander öfkeyle angela döner ve  
“ah hayır! buffy de bunu yaşamayacak!”  
buffy yüksek sesten gözlerini kapatırken angel onu kavrar ve xandera bakıp  
“şu zırvalığı kes artık xander. Cordeliayı ben öldürmedim. Buffy’nin neden imgelem gördüğünü bilmiyoruz, tanrı aşkına ne gördüğünü bile bilmiyoruz. Ama bir daha bana öyle bir ithamla gelirsen karşılık vereceğim.”   
Xander ona bakarken angel sinirle gözleri parlayarak sorar  
“anlaşıldı mı?” xander sesini çıkartmazken wesley eğilerek buffye elini uzatır ve  
“buffy.. kalkabilecek misin?” buffy sessizce ona bakar ve  
“sanmıyorum.. bacaklarım titriyor..” angel başını sallarken wesley çekilir, ve angel genç kadını kaldırırken buffy ona tutunarak başını omzuna koyar, angel merdivenlere giderken buffy spikela gözgöze gelir ve buffy hafifçe gülümser  
“iyiyim..”  
angel merdivenleri çıkarken kalabalık, arkalarından bakakalmıştır..

  
angel genç kadını yatağa yatırırken buffy yüzünü buruşturur, angel ona bakarak  
“iyi misin?” buffy başını sallarken wesley, willow ve spike içeri giriyorlardır, angel yatağa oturarak buffye bakar  
“buffy.. cordelianın da imgelem gördüğünü biliyorsun.. biraz önce gördüklerin bir seferlik miydi, yoksa korktuğumuz şey mi oluyor, bunu öğrenmemiz lazım..”  
buffy sessizce başını sallarken wesley girer  
“neler gördün, ayırt edebiliyor musun?”   
buffy sessizce başını sallarken lilahın sesi duyulur  
“bence önce bir angela anlatsın.” Herkes lilaha bakarken lilah ve buffy bakışırlar..

  
“saçmalama-“  
“spike..” spike buffye döner, buffy başını sallar  
“lilah haklı..” lilah başını sallar ve spikea dönüp  
“buffynin gördüğü şeyler, cordeliada olduğu gibi, ilk önce angelı ilgilendirir..”  
wesley kaşlarını çatarken sessizliğini korur, willow buffye bakarak  
“ama iyisin buffy, değil mi?” buffy başını sallar, willow spikea bakarak  
“o zaman biz 15 dakika sonra da öğrenebiliriz..”  
spike öfkeyle dışarı fırlarken diğerleri de odayı terk eder, lilah angela bakarak  
“spike çok sabretmeyecek.”  
Angel başını sallar, lilah dışarı çıkarken angel buffye döner ve  
“pekala.. neler gördüğünü hatırlıyor musun?”  
buffy başını sallar, ve sessizlikte mırıldanır  
“bizi gördüm.”  
Angel ona bakakalır..

**ACT III**

“ben sahildeydim.. sen geliyordun, ve yanmıyordun.. sonra..”  
angel sessizce başını eğerken aşağıdan spike bağırır  
“10 dakika!!”  
buffy gözleri dolmuş, angela bakar  
“angel sen insandıın..” angel panikle ne diyeceğini düşünürken buffy bir anda gene o anı yaşarcasına ona bakar  
“ve.. ve..” angel onu bileklerinden tutarak  
“buffy.. beni dinle.. bu gördüklerini anlatırsan, ikimiz de biliyoruz ki savaş çıkar..”  
buffy kafası karışmış, ona bakar  
“neden şaşırmıyorsunn?” angel ona bakarken aşağıdan spike kükrer  
“5 dakika!!”   
angel buffye bakarak  
“buffy.. şu anda bana güvenmene ihtiyacım var.. tamam mı?” buffy kaşlarını çatarak ona bakarken angel onun yüzüne düşen saçları çekerken konuşur  
“aşağıdakiler buraya geldiklerinde gördüklerinin connorla ilgili olduğunu söyleyeceğim, tamam mı?” buffy ona bakarak  
“ama neden?” angel derin bir nefes alarak onun ellerini birleştirir  
“çünkü neden bunları gördüğünü bilmem gerekiyor.”  
Buffy şaşkınlıkla ona bakarken kapı açılır, angel içeri girenlere döner..

  
“anlayamıyorum.. neden connor?”  
angel onlara bakarak  
“muhtemelen bilmediği için yardım ediyorlardır..”  
willow düşünceli, başını sallarken wesley sessizdir, connor da spikeın yanında, buffyi izlerken faith mırıldanır  
“o zaman bir daha olmamasını dilemekten başka çaremiz yok..” angel başını sallarken spike buffye bakar ve  
“iyisin ama, değil mi?” buffy başını sallar hafifçe gülümseyerek, angel mırıldanır  
“spike, yüce güçlerin eskiden iletişim kurduğum bir yeri vardı..”   
spike ona bakarak başını sallar, angel ciddi bir yüzle devam eder  
“oraya bakmanı istiyorum.. kapı sadece şampiyonlara açılıyor zaten..”   
spike başını sallarken agnel ona nerde olduğunu anlatır, spike giderken angel lilaha bakar  
“lilah, sen will ve faithle beraber wolfram and harta giderek connor dosyalarını al.. gunn, sen de gidebilirsin.. xander, sen kızları kontrol altında tut..”   
lilah başını sallar ve buffye bir bakış atarak willowla faithe döner  
“gidelim.”  
Odada sadece connor, wes, buffy ve angel kaldığında wesley angela döner  
“tamam.. şimdi bize gerçekten neler olduğunu anlatacak mısın?”

  
angel onlara bakarak  
“itiraz edeceksiniz diye ödüm patladı.”  
Connor hafifçe gülümserken wesley ona bakar  
“öyle bir şey olmayacağını biliyor olmalısın. Lilah ve gunn da olayın farkında, ve herkesi oyalayacaklarından eminim.” Buffy connorla wese bakarak  
“nasıl anladılar?” wesley ona bakarak  
“angelın spikeı gönderdiği yer bir işe yaramıyor. Spike kapıyı açsa da içerde kimseyi bulamayacak.” Buffy kaşlarını çatarken connor gülümser  
“ayrıca babamın benim dosyalarımda bir şey bulacağı da yalan.. zaten birinci elden herkes biliyor neler olduğunu..” wes devam eder  
“ve en önemlisi, yüce güçler sana durup dururken hafıza bilgileri göndermez.”  
Buffy takdirle başını sallayarak angela bakar, angel ona elini uzatır  
“şimdi adam gibi konuşalım.”

  
Lobi, resepsiyon masası..

Buffy onlara bakar ve  
“bu kadar.”  
Connor angela döner ve  
“sen ne diyeceksin?”  
angel derin bir nefes alarak buffye bakar ve  
“buffy.. senden sadece iki şey gizledim.. biri connor’du..” buffy başını sallarken wesley sessizce izliyordur, angel devam eder  
“diğeri de bu..”   
buffy ona bakakalır..

  
angel wesley ve connora dönerek  
“böylesine gizli bir bilgiyi kimler bilebilir, ve buffye gönderebilir, öğrenmemiz lazım.. olası bir listeye ihtiyacım var.. olabildiğince kısa olsun lütfen..”  
wesley başını sallarken buffy hala köpürüyordur, connor angela bakar  
“zamanla oynadığın başka bir şey var mı? Varsa şimdi söyle de kaynasın arada..”  
angel ona bakar bir an, connor kalkarak wese bakar  
“gidelim..”  
wesley de kalkar ve lobide sadece buffyle angel kaldıklarında buffy kızgın gözlerini angela çevirir..

  
“ve sen sildin??? Direk, bana sormadan, tekrar vampir oldun?”  
angel başını sallarken buffy kızgınlıkla ayağa fırlar ve  
“angel!! Hani başka bir şey yoktu?!!” angel ona bakarak  
“şimdi öğrendin de ne oldu? Mutlu ve gururlu muyuz?!” buffy ellerini kaldırarak  
“bilmiyorum! Ama bilsem daha iyi olurdu!” angel ona bakarak  
“öyle mi dersin?! Ben kaç senedir insan olursam nasıl olabileceğimizi biliyorum, ve bu bana hiçbir şey kazandırmıyor buffy!! Hiçbir şey!” buffy ona bakarak  
“o kadar süre.. sunnydale’e her geldiğinde.. biliyordun..”  
angel başını sallarken buffy üzüntüyle ona bakar  
“sana söylediğim o kadar şeye rağmen bir şey demedin.. biliyordun..”  
angel ona bakarak  
“buffy üzülmenin sırası değil, bunu kimin yaptığı-“  
“umrumda değil!! Angel anlamıyor musun?? Hatırlıyorum. Hatırlıyorum ve bu beni şu anda paramparça ediyor!! Senle her şeyi hem 5 sene önce yaşadım, hem de 5 dakika önce!! Şu anda vücudum ne halde biliyor musun??!! Gördüğün her şeyi hissettin mi hiç sen?!! Bütün gün boyunca yaşadığın bir aşkı 3 dakikada gene yaşadın mı?!” buffy ellerini saçlarına sokar bir an, sonra ona bakar ve  
“ben.. biraz düşünmeliyim..”  
angel arkasından bir şey söyleyecekken buffy izin vermez ve dışarı çıkar..

  
angel otelde dört dönerken connor bir kitaba, bir ona bakıyordur, sonunda patlar  
“kes şunu!”  
angel hayretle ona döner, connor kızgınlıkla  
“neden peşinden gitmiyorsun?!”  
angel eliyle dışarıyı gösterir, connor güneşe baktıktan sonra ona döner  
“baba.. çok zeki bir adamsın.. gerçekten.. ama bazen senden şüphe ediyorum.. ve bu da gerçekten..” angel ona bakarken connor eliyle bodrum kapısını gösterir, angel fırlayarak giderken connor gözlerini devirir..

  
buffy kollarını kavuşturmuş, denizi izlerken tam burda, bu noktada, angelı öptüğünü biliyordur..   
“buffy!”  
buffy şokla arkasını döndüğünde gölgedeki angelı görür umutla  
“angel?”  
ama angel yüzünde unutulmaz bir çaresizlik, ona bakınca buffy anlar ve ona ilerler, angel o ulaşabileceği kadar yakınına gelince onu bileğinden kavrar ve gölgeye çeker, buffy sessizce dururken angel ona bakarak  
“güvenli bir yere gidip konuşalım, olur mu?”  
buffy çenesiyle sabah alışveriş yaptıkları dükkanı gösterir  
“orda café var..” angel arkasını döndüğünde sessizce iç çekerek eski evinin olduğu binaya bakar..

  
buffy sabahki kadına gülümseyerek masalara giderken kadın kapıdaki angela bakar ve  
“siz de buyruun..” angel içeri girerken buffy ceketini çıkartıyordur, angel ayağının altında bir şeyin kıtırdadığını hissederek aşağı bakar, ve cam parçalarını görürken buffynin sesi duyulur  
“angel..” angel ona bakar, buffy dışarıyı gösterir.. dışarısı değişiyordur.. Hızla değişiyordur..

angel genç kadını tek koluyla yakınına çekerken buffy de çevrelerine bakıyordur.. mobilyalar hızla değişiyordur, kişiler gelip gidiyordur, bir anda çevrelerinde bir yangın çıkar, buffy şaşkınlıkla feryat ederken angel dehşetle anlıyordur sanki.. sanki..

ve durur. Buffy çevresine bakarken mırıldanır  
“burası...” angel başını sallar  
“evet benim evim..” buffy şokla ona bakarken tanıdık bir ses çevrelerini doldurur  
“angel günaydın nasılsıı-“  
angel ve buffy içeri giren cordelia’ya bakakalırlar..

**ACT IV**

“cordy..”  
cordelia onlara bakarak  
“evet, bir ve tek.” Sonra buffye dönerek sahte bir neşeyle bağırır  
“buffy! Seni görmek ne kadaaar güzeeel...” buffy de sessizce başını sallarken cordelia gülümseyerek ellerini sallar  
“angel seni ziyarete gidip hiç laf etmedi diye kızdığını biliyorum, ama lütfen ben işlerimi biterene kadar birbirinizi öldürmeyin.” Sonra angela dönerek  
“angel, para lazım, faturalar ödenecek.”  
Angel tabii diye başını sallarken hala genç kadını izliyordur.. hiç imgelem görmeyen, hala hayallere sahip, parlak bir genç kadın..   
“angel?”   
angel tekrar ona bakar, cordelia biraz rahatsız olmuş, ona bakarak  
“iyi misin?”  
angel başını sallar ve dikleşerek  
“cordelia, sen biraz dışarıda bekler misin? Buffy’le ben konuşacağız..”  
cordelia iç çekerek onlara bakar ve kapıya giderken kendi kendine konuşuyordur  
“tabii.. tabi tabii.. ne zaman etrafta buffy olsa, cordelia çık dışarı.. normalde de cordelia çık dışarı, ama buffy gittikten sonra da ben burda olacağım..”  
cordy kapıyı arkasından kapatıp uzaklaşırken angel buffye döner, buffy ise şaşkın, ona bakıyordur, angel başını sallar  
“evet.. 2000’deyiz.”  
Buffy sessizce yüzünü buruşturur ve koltuğa otururken  
“harika. Hadi sevişelim.”

  
“pekala.. neler olmuştu? Ben sunnydale’e gelmiş ve kendimi göstermemiştim, ve sen de kızmış, buraya gelmiştin..” buffy ona bakarak  
“o konu hakkında hala kızgınım.. ama evet devam et.. senle 5 dakika burda konuştum, ve sonra gittim..” angel ona bakarak   
“işte.. öyle olmadı.. sen geldin, biz konuşurken bir mohra iblisi içeri daldı, sonra ben onun kanıyla insan oldum, ve sonra..” angelın sesi kesilince buffy başını sallar, angel devam eder  
“ondan sonra ben vampirliğimi geri kazandım, ve tekrar saat sabah 9 oldu, ve sen gittin.. şimdi o gündeyiz..” buffy saate bakarak  
“saat şu anda dokuz..” angel başını sallayarak  
“evet, biraz erkene geldik sanırım.. doyle ve cordelia içerdeler, ah tanrım doyle..”  
angel tekrar üzüntüyle düşünürken buffy ona bakarak  
“angel!” angel başını sallar ve  
“tamam.. cordelia sabah beni kontrol ettikten ve ben onu kovduktan sonra içerde doyle ile konuşuyordu, ben de masamı düzenlerken ikisi içeri girdiler, ama şimdi girmeyecekler, çünkü biz onları dışarı çıkarttık, ve sen erken geldin..”  
buffy başını sallarken ona bakar, angel şokla  
“zamanı değiştirdik.” Buffy ona bakarak  
“angel, buraya gelmekle toptan değiştirdik zaten.. oteldekiler yokluğumuzu öğrenirse ne olacak?” angel ona bakarak  
“şu anda onla ilgili bir şey yapamayız.. bu günü rayına oturtmamız lazım..”  
buffy ona bakarak   
“nasıl?! İki seçeneğimiz var, ya beraber olacağız ve merhaba angelus, ya da ben babama gideceğim, sonra da sunnydale’e, ve ta-dam, elde var sıfır.”  
Angel ona bakarak eli başında, cevaplar  
“bilmiyorum.. şu an burda neler var, hala toparlamaya çalışıyorum..”   
buffy sessizce oturduğu koltuktan ona bakarken içerde cordelia ve doyle’un gülüşen sesleri duyuluyordur, buffy angela baktığında onun da bir an onları dinlediği fark edince buffy sonunda dayanamaz ve  
“neden gidip onlarla konuşmuyorsun bir süre?” angel ona bakar ve  
“olmaz.. zaman..” o sırada büronun çıngırağı duyulur, ve kapı kapanırken buffy angela bakar, angel sessizce iç çekerken buffy hızla ayağa fırlar, angel da arkasını döndüğünde içeri dalan büyük iblisi görür, ve elindeki kitapla hızla mohranın kolyesini kırar, iblis yok olurken buffy başını sallar  
“tamam, bir tane sorunumuz halloldu..” ve tekrar angela bakarken angel elinde kitapla, ayakta, yere bakıyordur, buffy kaşlarını kaldırır  
“angel?”  
angel ona bakarak sessizce yutkunur..

  
“ne?!!” cordelia sessizce gözlerini devirerek dosyalamaya devam ederken buffy tekrar bağırır  
“nasıl insan olursun?!!”   
cordelia şak diye klasörü kapatarak ayağa fırlar ve ofisin kapısını açarak  
“ne?!” içerde birbirlerine bakan angel ve buffy, kapıyı açan cordeliaya dönerler, angel ona bakarak  
“sen gitmemiş miydin?” cordy kızgınlıkla ona bakar, ve sonra  
“ne insanı?” ve parmağını onlara uzatarak  
“sizi sadeceeee sadecee 5 dakika yalnız bırakıyorum, ve artık angelusu da mı aştınız?!!” angella buffy ona bakarken cordy elleri belinde, sorar  
“bir daha yatarsanız angel harbi melek olup uçacak heralde?”  
buffy angela bakar, angel elini kaldırarak  
“cordelia..” cordy hışımla ona döner, angel ona bakarak  
“ben angelus değilim..” cordy başını sallr peeh dercesine, angel ona bakarak  
“ama insan oldum.” Cordy bir an ona bakar, ve sonra gülerken buffy sessizce ilerler ve ofisin jaluzilerini kaldırır, angel ortada, güneşin içinde durmaya devam ederken cordy ona bakakalır..  
“aman tanrım..” angel başını sallarken bir an sonra cordy onun boynuna atılır  
“başardın! İnsansın!! Nasıl başardın bilmiyorum ama yaşasın!!”  
angel da hafifçe gülerken buffy ikisini izliyordur, ama bir an sonra cordy angelı itip ona bakar  
“lanet olsun.” Angel ona bakar, cordy kızgınlıkla  
“şimdi ikiniz birlikte olacaksınız, ve ben gene ortada kalacağım. Tanrım hayatım gene mahvoldu.” Buffy kaşlarını çatarken angel cordye bakarak  
“cordelia sakin ol.. hiçbir yere gitmiyorum..” cordy ona bakarak kaşını kaldırır, buffy de başını sallar  
“gitmiyor.” Cordy de başını sallayarak onlara bakar ve  
“neden?” angella buffy bakışırlar..

  
mutfak..  
masanın iki ucunda oturan buffy ve angelın ortasında, cordelia oturuyor, ve sessizce önündeki kahveye bakıyordur..   
sessizlik süregiderken cordelia mırıldanır  
“2005?”  
angel başını sallar, cordelia başını kaldırıp ikisine bakar ve  
“ordan geliyorsunuz?” ikisi gene başlarını sallarlar, cordelia angela bakar  
“sen insansın?” angel ona bakarak  
“hayır, insan değilim.. demin insan oldum..” cordelia ona bakarken buffy açıklar  
“bir iblis, mohra iblisi var.. onun kanı, angelı insan haline çevirdi.. daha önce de, bugün, böyle bir olay olmuştu, ve angel insan olmuştu.. ama sonra angel gene vampir olmayı tercih etti, ve o günü tarihten sildirdi..” cordy angela döner ve  
“neden?” angel ona bakarak  
“insan olmam, bir çok dengeyi değiştirdi de ondan.. kimsenin beni düşünmesini istemiyorum..” cordy kaşlarını çatarken buffy devam eder  
“ve şimdi, gene burdayız.. nasıl, bilmiyoruz..” angel başını sallarken devam eder  
“cordelia, doyle nerde?” cordelia ona bakarak  
“buffy gelince, onu eve yolladım.. ben de gidecektim..” angel cıklar ve  
“normalde böyle olmamalıydı.. doyle’la konuşmalıyım, yüce güçlerle bağlantıya geçmeliyim..” buffy ona bakarak  
“e hani çalışmıyordu orası? Spikeı oraya gönderdin?” cordy ona bakarak  
“spike?” buffy elini sallarken angel ayağa kalkıyordur  
“şu anda çalışıyor orası.. cordy, telefonun..”   
cordelia telefonunu ona uzatır, angel alırken buffye bakar ve  
“sen burda, onunla kal.. ben neler olduğunu öğrenince döneceğim..”   
buffy başını sallarken mırıldanır  
“dikkatli ol, eve yalnız dönmek istemiyorum..”   
angel başını sallar ve dışarı çıkarken cordelia buffye bakar  
“ev? Birlikte mi yaşıyorsunuz?”  
buffy sessizce iç çeker..

  
connor sessizce sayfaları çevirirken spike içeri girer ve ona bakarak   
“buffy nerde?”  
connor gözleri kitapta, cevaplar  
“bilmiyorum..”  
spike ona bakarken connor da çenesini eline dayamış, başını ona kaldırarak  
“gerçekten..” spike kaşlarını çatarak  
“angel nerde? Kimseyi bulamadım o delikte..”  
connor hafifçe dikleşirken  
“onun da nerde olduğunu bilmiyorum..”   
spike kaşlarını çatarak ona bakar, connor başını sallarken dışarıyı gösterir  
“dışarı gitmiş olamaz herhalde değil mi?”   
spike başını öbür yana yatırırken connor omzunu silker  
“yukarlarda bir yerdedir..”  
spike sessizce yukarı çıkarken connor sırıtır..

  
“lütfen bana öyle bakmayı keser misin?!”  
cordelia ona bakarak  
“nasıl kesebilirim? İkiniz gene muhteşem ikili olmuşsunuz, birlikte yaşadığınızı söylüyorsun, hikayenin bir yerinde spike da olaya dahil, ve angel angelus olmamış! Dünyanın dengesi tamamen değişmiş olmalı!” buffy sessizce onun bitirmesini beklerken cordelia ona bakarak  
“ben nerdeyim bu çemberde?” buffy sessizce gözlerini kaçırır..

  
“hayır herman, R dosyası.. Connor Reilly..”  
lilah willow ve faithe bakarak  
“uzun sürdüğü için üzgünüm..”  
gunn da birden atılarak  
“kızlar, neden sizlere biraz burayı gezdirmiyorum? Lilah da dosyaları araştırır, beni burası boğuyor açıkçası..” faith kurtarıcısı olarak gunnı seçerek dışarı fırlar, willow da ikisini takip ederken lilah hermana döner, ve  
“sağol herman.. dosya lütfen?”  
yuvarlak gözlüklü kısa adam çoktan bulduğu bir dosyayı ona uzatır..

  
angel yıllar önce girdiği kapı tekrar önünde açılır, ve içeri girerken, iki eski oracle, önünde süzülüyordur..  
“angel..”  
angel yavaşça, bir vazoyu kaseye koyarken onlara bakar ve  
“uzun zaman oldu..”  
erkek olan oracle ona bakarak  
“farkındayız elbette.. yüce güçlerin elleri her zamanda gezer..”  
angel başını sallarken kadına döner ve  
“neler olduğunu biliyor musunuz?” kadın süzülürken ona bakar  
“neler olduğunu her zaman bilenler vardır.. önemli olan neler olacağını bilenler..”  
angel onlara bakarak  
“tekrar insan olmamam gerekiyordu.. neden böyle oldu?” kadın ona bakarak  
“bazı şeylerin olması gerekiyor.. kayıp gündesin savaşçı.. ve şansını bir daha kazandın..” angel onlara bakarak  
“ne demek bu? İstersem tekrar insan mı kalacağım?” erkek olan ona bakar  
“geçen seneler sana bir şey öğretmiş olmalı.. seçimlerini yaparken daha dikkatli karar vermelisin..” angel kaşlarını çatarken sorar  
“zamanı değiştiriyoruz ama?” kadın ona bakarak  
“kayıp zamandasın.. bugünü sadece yüce güçler, sen, avcı, ve ölüler hatırlayacak..” angel hızla ona bakarken kadın başını sallar  
“kadın öldü..” angel onlara bakarak  
“cordeliayla iletişim kurabileceğimi mi söylüyorsunuz?!”  
erkek oracle’ın suratından belli belirsiz bir gülümseme geçerken cevaplar  
“her şeyi zaman gösterir..” angel ona bakarak  
“bana pek faydalı olmadın hiç, farkında mısın?” kadın konuşarak araya girer  
“savaşçı.. düşünmen gereken, neden böyle olduğu.. neden tekrar bizim karşımızdasın.. bunu bulmalısın..” angel onlara bakarak  
“ama faydasız! Siz bana yardım etmediniz, şimdi neden tekrar size dönmemi beklersiniz?!” kadın ona bakarken gri gözleri parlar  
“seni biz çağırmadık..”  
angel onlara bakarken erkek oracle sertçe mırıldanır  
“süren doldu.”

Ve angel gene kendini dışarıda bulurken kafası karışmış, yürümeye başlar..

  
Cordelia camın kenarına dayanmış, angelın gelişini beklerken buffy de gittikçe sabırsızlanıyordur.. bir an sonra cordy hızla ilerler ve kapıyı açar, angel içeri girerken iki kadın da ona bakarak  
“ee?”  
angel derin bir nefes alarak onlara bakar  
“sadece bugünü yaşayacağız. Sonra normal zamanımıza döneceğiz.”   
Buffy ona bakar, angel başını sallar  
“evet, gün sonunda gene seçim yapacağım.. insan veya vampir olarak zamanıma döneceğim..” cordy onu izlerken mırıldanır  
“zamanı değiştirmeniz peki?” angel ona bakarak  
“yaşayan insanlar bugünü normal, yıllardır hatırladıkları gibi hatırlayacaklar.. bizle iletişime geçseler bile.. ama ölüler, olanları hatırlayacakmış..”  
cordy başını sallarken onlara bakar  
“siz gidince ben normal hafızamı alacağım yani?”  
buffy bir şey diyemeden angel başını sallar ve  
“evet..” cordelia da gülümser ve  
“pekala.. kolay oldu, ilginç..”  
arada bir sessizlik olur, cordelia ikisine bakarak  
“tamam.. sizin yapmak istediğiniz şeyler vardır.. buffy ve angel show.. ben gideyim..” cordelia çantasını alırken angel atılır  
“cordy hayır bekle!” cordy ona döner, buffy de angela bakarken angel mırıldanır  
“nereye gidiyorsun?” cordy ona bakarak  
“faturaları yatıracağım.. sonra da eve..”   
angel ellerini ceplerine sokarken ona bakar ve  
“eve gitme.. geri gel..” cordy ilgiyle ona dönerken buffy sessizce arkada duruyordur, angel başını sallar  
“evet geri gel.. tamam mı?” cordy başını sallar ve garip diye mırıldanarak dışarı çıkar, angel buffye döner sessizce, ve ikisi birbirlerine bakarlar..

  
angel derin bir nefes alırken buffy ona bakarak  
“evet..”  
angel da başını sallar  
“evet..”  
buffy ona bakarak  
“şimdi ne yapacağız?”  
angel hafifçe yutkunarak ona bakar ve  
“bilmiyorum.. inan bilmiyorum..”  
buffy de başını sallarken ona bakar ve   
“sana dokunursam hemen yatağa düşmeyiz, değil mi?” angel hafifçe gülerken buffy de gülümser, angel başını sallar  
“sanmıyorum..” buffy başını sallar, ve hafifçe ona ilerler..

angel genç kadının ona doğru gelmesini izlerken ne yapacağını biliyordur.. buffy sessizce onun önünde durur, ve bir an gözlerine bakar, angel yıllar sonra tekrar nefesi kesilirken buffy elini onun kalbinin üzerine koyar, ve bir an sonra parmakları duyar ritmi.. thump thump.. thump thump..

buffy hayretle gülümseyerek ona bakar bir an, angel da sessizce gülümserken buffy parmak uçlarıyla onun göğsüne vurarak mırıldanır  
“thump thump.. thump thump.. angel inanamıyorum..”  
angel başını sallarken farkında olmadan kolları genç kadının belinden dolanmıştır, buffy de yıllar öncesinin verdiği rahatlıkla ona gülümser ve  
“hep hayal etmiştim.. sen, güneşte.. ikimiz..” angel sessizce başını sallarken buffy sessizce onun dudaklarına bakıyordur, mırıldanır  
“kokun da değişti.. insan kokuyorsun..” angel sesini çıkartmadan onun yeşil gözlerini, güneşin vurduğu sarı saçlarını izlerken buffy ona bakar  
“angel?” angel anlar ve cevap olarak ona eğilir, buffy de ona uzanırken buffy kollarını onun boynuna dolayarak parmak uçlarında yükseliyordur..

  
angel yıllar sonra tekrar aynı koku, aynı vücut ve aynı tenle buluştuğu için bir an olayı kaybedecek gibi olur, ama onu iyice kavrarken buffy de ona tutunuyordur, bir an sonra angel ayrılır  
“tanrım, nefes..”  
buffy hafifçe gülerek ona bakar ve  
“şimdi beni anlıyor musun?”   
angel da hafifçe gülerek tekrar ondan hafif bir öpücük çalarken buffynin parmakları onun yanaklarını okşuyordur, angel alnı onunkine dayalı, gözlerine bakarak mırıldanır  
“nasıl bana hala böyle hissettirebiliyorsun?” buffy gözleri parlayarak ona bakarken gülümser  
“tek kabiliyetim budur belki.. beni seven benden kurtulamıyor..”  
angel da hafifçe gülerken tekrar ona eğilir, ve ikisi sessizce öpüşürlerken angel onun dudaklarına mırıldanır  
“tanrım.. bunu yapmayı nasıl istedim..”  
buffy gülümseyerek onu öpmeye devam ederken angel onun saçlarına geçirdiği elleriyle onu tekrar kendine çeker, buffy dengesini kaybederken ikisi de masaya dayanırlar, buffy gülerek masaya otururken angel onu kaldırır ve onu döndürerek kendisi masaya oturur, buffy gülümseyerek onun kucağına otururken saçları angelın yüzüne düşüyordur ki, buffy sırıtır  
“ben de bunu istemiştim.. o gün..”  
angel sırıtırken buffy ona eğilir, angel mırıldanır  
“kokunu alamıyorum, tek üzüldüğüm bu..”  
buffy bunu duyunca hafifçe geri çekilir, angel ona bakarken buffy genzini temizleyerek kalkar ve dikleşerek geriler  
“angel.. biz.. eski zamanda değiliz..”  
angel ona bakarken buffy kırgınlıkla ona bakar  
“ben.. geri döndüğümüzde ben hala o odada olacağım..”  
angel onun neden bahsettiğini anlar ve dikleşerek  
“buffy, inan bana çok üzgünüm.. seni o şekilde kırmamalıydım ama beni de anlamalısın.. ben senle olamayacağım için gittim, ve sen tekrar tüm azametinle yanıma yerleştin.. çıldırmam normaldi..” angel başını sallar  
“gerçi şu kan işi falan da var ama..” buffy ona bakarak  
“angel.. orda söylediklerinde haklıydın.. seni elbette etkiliyorum, ama faith de avcı.. o da seni etkiliyor.. spike bunla başa çıkabiliyor, ve o da benim üzerimde senin gibi farklı noktalara sahip.. o başa çıkabiliyor.. ve ben lafı batırdım..”  
angel hafifçe gülümseyerek ona bakarken buffy ellerini kaldırarak ona bakar  
“bak.. benden sadece gelip nazikçe özür dilemen yeterliydi.. otelde yaptıkların için.. ama bir şey demedin.. hala ben suçluymuşum gibi davranıyordu-“  
“buffy hayır! sadece bu ikimizin de özür dileyebileceği bir şey değildi.. oldu ve bitti.. dediğin gibi, sen hala beni çıldırtmaya devam ediyorsun, ve ben bununla yaşamak zorundayım. Spike da öyle.”   
Buffy ona bakarak başını sallar ve  
“angel.. ben sadece.. seni böyle kolay öpemem.. öpmemeliyim.. yani.. tamam kurabiye olayı var..” angel feryat edercesine  
“o kurabiyeden nefret ediyorum..” buffy ona bakarak  
“ve ben hala kurabiye de değilim.. artık olabileceğimi de sanmıyorum.. o gece çok şey değişti angel..” angel ona bakarken buffy açıklamaya çalışıyordur  
“yani.. sen gittin, dünya hala dönüyordu, anlıyor musun? Angel ordaydı, ben sağ çıkamasam da, uğruna savaştığım şeyler orda olacaktı, ve belki sen onları koruyacaktın, veya zaten o sen olacaktın..” angel ona bakarken buffy onu durdurur ve devam eder  
“ama o gece, aşağı indiğimizde.. o iblislerle dövüşürken, dünyadaki avcılar uyanırken.. spike ölürken... bir şeyler değişti.. yıllar öncesinin o kızı değildim sanki artık.. bir şeyler üzerinde bir gücüm vardı artık, bir şeyleri değiştirmiştim, önemli bir olaya imza atmıştım..” buffy ona bakarak  
“ben büyüdüm artık angel..” angel sessizce onu izlerken buffy devam eder  
“o 16 yaşındaki kız değilim artık.. bunu fark etmek içimi acıtıyor.. onca yıl geçti, ve elimdekilere bakıyorum, canım yanıyor..” buffy ona bakarak gülümser  
“ama elimde kalan minicik şeyler, sahip olduklarım da sadece benim.. bana özel..” angel başını sallarken buffy ona bakar  
“sen sahip olduğum ilk şeydin angel.. şu anda hayallerimden biri gerçekleşti, ve karşımda bana bakıyor, ve ben seni öpebiliyorsam, bunun sebebi bu.. o genç kız seni öpüyor.. o sana hala aşık..”   
angel sessizce bakışlarını kaçırırken bufy acıyla devam eder  
“ama bu genç kadın.. ve sendeki değişen adam.. ilerledik angel.. buraya geldiğim zaman, sana o yılbaşı zamanını hatırlattığımda hatırlamadığını bilmiyorum mu sanıyorsun? O kadar önemli bir günü bile unutabildik.. ben seni öldürdüm angel.. sen de beni yavaş yavaş parçaladın..” angel hızla ona bakar, buffy gülümser  
“ama sonra ikimiz de yaralarımızı sardık.. ve şimdi ben arada kaldım.. 5 sene öncesindeyim, ama 5 sene sonrasıyım.. seni öpmek istiyorum, çünkü daha önce böyle yaptım.. çünkü nasıl bir şey olduğunu biliyorum.. çünkü şu anda biz o içerdeki yataktaydık..” angel ona bakarak  
“biliyorum..” buffy başını sallar ve  
“şimdi ne olacak?”  
angel ona bakar, buffy de sessizce ellerini iki yanına indirirken ona bakar  
“sana bu günü zorlaştırmayacağım.. istersen, ki elbette seni mutlu etmek isterim, tekrar sevgili olabiliriz.. ama dediğim gibi, bu o genç kızla genç adamın aşkı olur..” angel başını iki yana sallarken ona bakar ve  
“sonra? Akşam ikimiz ayrı odalara gideceğiz..”   
buffy başını sallar, angel ona bakarak  
“hayır..”   
buffy ona bakar, angel başını iki yana sallar  
“hayır.. bunu hak etmiyoruz.. ayrıca böyle bir şey her şeyi daha da zorlaştırır..”  
buffy ona bakarak  
“tekrar vampir olacaksın, değil mi?” angel ayağa kalkarken başını sallar  
“evet.. başka bir seçimim yok buffy..” buffy ona bakarak  
“ama angel..” angel kesinlikle başını sallar ve  
“hayır. öbür şekli düşünmek istemiyorum..”  
buffy sessizce ona bakarken angel onun çenesini tutar hafifçe, ve gülümser  
“sadece geçmişteyiz, ve serbest bir günüm var.. böyle düşünmek istiyorum şu anda..” buffy acıyla gülümseyerek başını sallar, angel da hafifçe ona eğilip öper ve geri çekilirken sırıtan bir ses odayı doldurur  
“aaaah büyük aşk gibisi yok doğrusuuu!”  
buffy ve angel hızla ayrılırlarken buffy şokla bağırır  
“spike?!!”

**ACT V**

“aha tatlım.. adımı böylesine kalbine kazıman güzel..”  
buffy şokla içeri giren deri montlu, kırmızı gömlekli, tırnakları siyah ojeli spikea bakarken angel kaşlarını çatar  
“spike.. ne işin var burda?” spike ona bakarak sırıtır  
“geçiyordum uğradım.. biliyorsun, dünya turum devam ediyor..”  
angel kaşlarını çatarken  
“ne?!” buffy ona bakarak  
“dru’yla ayrıldılar, o da geziyor.. dru onda beni gördüğü için yanından attı falan.. uzun hikaye..” spike sırıtarak ona bakar ve  
“avcı? Neler oluyor? Kahin mi oldun?” angel spikeı sallamadan buffye bakarak  
“seni gördüğü için mi?” spike elini sallar  
“işte o saçma.. ama dru işte, bilirsin.. bazen sapıtıyor..”   
buffy tabii diye başını sallarken angel spikea döner ve  
“spike git, yarın gel..” spike cıklar ve buffyi baştan aşağı süzerken  
“burda eğlence var gibi..” buffy ona bakarak  
“sus spike.” Ve angela dönerek   
“spike normalde de geliyor muydu ki?”   
angel başını hayır anlamında sallarken mırıldanır  
“bir şey yolunu değiştirtmiştir, ve bugün o şey olmamıştır..”  
buffy başını sallarken spike ikisine bakarak  
“neden bahsediyorsunuz siz?” o sırada öndeki çıngırak öter ve cordy eliyle gözlerini kapatmış, bağırarak içeri girer  
“been geldiiim!! Açık olan yerlerinizi kapatın!”  
angel ve buffy bakışırken spike sırıtır  
“yok, ama istersen açarız..”  
cordy hemen ellerini indirerek ona bakar..

  
cordy bir şey diyemezken spike sağ elini kaldırarak gözlerini kısar ve  
“bir dakika..” buffy ona dönerken spike başını yana eğer, buffy angelın önüne geçerken spike gözleri parlayarak başını kaldırır  
“üç kalp atışı var burda..”   
cordy kaşını kaldırır  
“içerde köpek var?”  
spike ona bakar, cordy elini sallar  
“denedim..”  
spike angela dönerken  
“işte bu çok ilginç bayım.. bana nasıl tekrar insan olduğunu söyler misin?”  
ortalık bir anda süt liman olurken bir an sonra spike vampir olur, angel da gardını alacakken buffy spikeın suratında bir yumruk patlatır ve  
“saçmalama.” Spike ayağa fırlarken angel buffye bakarak  
“hey, onu bu halimle de alt edebilirim!” buffy ona bir bakış atar, angel sessizce gözlerini devirirken buffy spikea bakar ve   
“spike, seni inan toz etmek istemiyorum, o yüzden adam gibi davran..” spike ona bakarak bir kahkaha patlatır ve  
“bu masal hiç bitmeyecek değil mi? Ne oldu? Tatlı çocuk insan olunca gene mi birleştiniz?” buffy ona bakarken cordy atılır  
“evet ve bu seni ilgilendirmez! Bunun burda ne işi var? Ve neden hala toz değil?”  
buffy ona bakar, cordy başını sallar  
“ah doğru tamam.. gizemli geleceeek..”   
spike kaşlarını çatıp onlara bakarken tekrar insan yüzüne döner ve  
“ne geleceği?” angel ellerini kaldırarak  
“ah hayır, bir de spike olmaz! Cordy yeterli!”  
buffy ona dönerek  
“nasılsa her şey eskisi gibi olmayacak mı? Şu anda onu susturmanın tek yolu bu.. gitmeyecek, ve her an kavga çıkartmaya hazır..” spike arkada gülerek cevaplar  
“işte bu doğru.. insan angel.. tanrım bir rüya olmalı.. tek hamlede ölebilirsin.. acaba hamlem ne olsa..”   
buffy masanın üzerindeki kazığı alıp spikea bakar, spike ellerini kaldırır ve  
“tamam tamam.. bir fantezi kurdurtmuyorsun..”  
buffy gözlerini devirirken angela döner, angel iç çekerek  
“onu benden uzak tut..” buffy sessizce gülerken spike gözlerini devirir ve  
“hala bir açıklama bekliyorum.” Angel ona bakar kötü kötü, cordelia mırıldanır  
“dışarı çıkabiliriz? Böylece gelemez..” spike ona bakar  
“çok hainsin.” Cordy ona bakıp  
“kusura bakma, seni sevmiyorum.” Ve angela dönüp  
“çıkalım mı?” angel başını sallar ve buffye döner, buffy onlara bakıp  
“ben gelirim.. siz gidin konuşun biraz..” angel bir an ona bakar, buffy gülümser  
“bana borcun olsun..”   
angel sessizce bakışlarıyla teşekkür ederken buffy iç çekerek  
“ayrıca şunun delice bir şeyler yapmasını ve tüm şehri sana yönlendirmesine engel olmalıyım..”   
angel başını sallar ve cordyle dışarı çıkarken buffy spikea ilerler  
“neden sana hep kızgındım tekrar sor spike..”

  
spike lobiye inerken homurdanıyordur  
“tam babasının oğlu... CONNOR!!”  
kütüphaneden esneyerek connor çıkarken merdivenlerdeki bayan reilly korkuyla spikea bakakalmıştır, spike onun varlığını hissedince gülümseyerek arkasını döner ve ona ilerler  
“aaah bayan reillyyy... nasılsınız?”  
aşağıda connor dehşetle olayı izlerken spike lobideki connora döner  
“ben de oğlunuzu arıyorduum.. bana bir konuda yardım etmesi gerekiyordu da.. değil mi connor?” connor spikeın yandan sarıldığı annesine bakarken başını sallar  
“aha.. evet..” spike tatlı tatlı gülümserken  
“belgelerin nerde olduğunu söyler misin connor?” connor gözlerini yumduktan sonra ona bakar ve  
“sahildeler.. sanırım.. o tarafa gitti..” spike bayan reillye bakıp gülümser ve kibarca uzaklaşıp connorun yanından giderken fısıldar  
“iyi çocuk..”  
ve kanalizasyona giderken bayan reilly connora bakar  
“belgeler sahile mi gitti?”  
connor tatlı tatlı gülümser..

  
güneşli bir los angeles öğlesi..   
cordelia elindeki dondurma pakedini açarak angela uzatır, angel gözleri sahilde, alırken cordelia kendi light dondurmasını açar ve mırıldanır  
“oturalım.. yürürken yiyemezsin sen.. kabiliyetlerin gelişmedi daha..” angel hafifçe gülerken cordy bir banka oturur, angel da yanına oturur, cordelia eteğini uçmaması için sıkıştırıp çantasını da kucağına koyar, ve sağındaki angela döner  
“ee sevgili insanoğlu? Nasıl hissediyorsun?”  
angel dondurmasını ısırarak önündeki manzarayı izlerken gülümser  
“harika.. ve bunun tadı çok güzel..” cordy ışıl ışıl gülümser  
“bilerek seçtik herhalde..”   
angel da ona gülümser, cordelia kendi dondurmasını kaşıklarken sorar  
“ee angel? Gelecekte hayatın nasıl?” angel ona bakar, cordelia gülümser  
“hala gözlerin mutlulukla parlamıyor.. tabii, parlamasın çok fazla, tehlikeli-“ angel gülümserken cordelia da gülümser ve ona bakıp  
“hayatın yolunda değil mi?”  
angel iç çekerek sahile döner..

  
spike kahkahalarla  
“dalga geçiyorsuuun!”  
buffy gözlerini devirir ve oturduğu merdivenlerden, ilerdeki oturma odasında angelın kıymetli deri kanepelerine yayılmış spikea bakar  
“hayır..”  
spike dikleşerek ona bakar ve   
“tamam.. angel ve senin şu ‘ben insanım yaşasın, ama yarın gene vampir olacağım, hadi sevişelim!’ gününüzü anladım.. ama bir şey sorabilir miyim?”   
buffy ona bakıp başını sallar, spike sırıtır  
“neden beni görünce korkudan ödün patladı?”  
buffy ona bakakalır..

  
“çok güzel.. çok mutluyuz.. her şey rayına oturdu artık..”   
cordelia gülümseyerek ona bakar  
“ben de mutlu muyum?” angel ona dönüp gülümser  
“evet.. sen de oyuncu oldun.. hollywood’un en gözde aktrislerinden birisisin, ve arada sırada bizi ziyarete gelip insanları kurtarıyorsun..” cordelia neşeyle ona bakarken bir anda yüzü buruşur ve  
“umarım yüzüme zarar vermezler..” angel gülümser  
“bir şey olmaz, tüm vücudunu koruyan bir büyü yaptık sana..”  
cordy memnuniyetle sırıtır, ve ayakkabılarını çıkartıp ona yan döner iyice, dondurmasını da kaşıklarken ona bakarak  
“anlatsana biraz daha.. kimlerle oynuyorum? Çok para kazanıyor muyum?” angel sessizce gülümserken sesi çatlar bir an, sonra kendini toplayarak devam eder  
“evet.. bütün o yakışıklı oyuncularla oynadın.. üstelik bu sene oscar’a da adaysın, kazanacaksın diye bakıyorlar..”   
cordy inanamazlıkla elini ağzına kapatır ve bağırır, angel başını sallarken dudaklarını ısırıyordur, cordelia onun omzunu dürtükleyip  
“biliyordum! Biliyordum! Ee? Ben mi size para veriyorum işlerin dönmesi için?”  
angel hafifçe gülerek başını sallarken bir damla yaş akar gözlerinden, ama cordy mutlulukla ona bakmakla meşguldur, angel hızla dikleşerek  
“çok, çok mutlusun cordelia.. bütün amaçlarını gerçekleştirdin, ve şimdi hayatını yaşıyorsun..” cordelia gülümseyerek ona bakarken gözlerindeki yaşları fark eder   
“angel..” angel çaresiz, ona dönünce cordelia yüzünde bir hüzün, ona bakar  
“teşekkür ederim..” angel ona bakarken cordelia onun yüzüne düşen bir damla yaşı daha silerken gülümser  
“böyle güzel yalanlar söylemen benim için çok anlamlı..” angel itiraz edecekken cordelia onu susturur ve   
“hayır, yalan söylediğini biliyorum.. ama çok güzel..” angel ona bakarken cordelia da gözleri dolarak gülümser ve ona bakarak  
“öldüm, değil mi?” angel sessizce dudaklarını ısırırken cordelia gözleri dolu, gülümser, angel sessizce ona dönerek uzanır, ve hafifçe onu öperken cordelia da sessizce ağlayarak ona tutunuyordur, angelın dondurması yere düşerken angel cordyi kendine çeker biraz daha, her nefeste içi sızlayarak..

  
“efendim?”  
spike koltukta daha da dikleşerek ona bakar  
“demin.. ben içeri girdiğimde.. siz öpüşürkeen.. neden beni görünce korktun?”  
buffy ona bakıp  
“çünkü sen kötü, büyük bir vampirsin?”   
spike kaşını kaldırır, buffy gözlerini devirir  
“denedim..” spike sırıtırken ona bakar  
“burda bir şeyler daha dönüyor..” buffy ona bakıp ne diyeceğini, bu spikeın neler bildiğini düşünürken bir anda aklına gelir ve ayağa fırlar  
“hey!!” spike ona bakarken buffy parmağını uzatıp  
“senin burda ne işin var?!!” spike kaşlarını çatıp ona bakar  
“o ne demek?” buffy kızgınlıkla   
“senin evde, küvete bağlı olman lazım!!” spike bir an ona bakakalır, sonra sırıtır  
“bu işin aslını öğrenmeye can atıyorum doğrusu..”  
ama buffy inatla bağırır  
“ne yapıyorsun burda?! Neden sunnydale’de değilsin?!”   
spike da ayağa kalkarak ona bakar ve bağırır  
“çünkü oraya geri dönmem için bir sebep yok!”   
buffy kaşlarını çatarken spike ona bakar  
“neden oraya gideyim ki?” buffy kollarını kavuştururken ona bakar  
“oraya gitmedin?” spike başını iki yana sallar, buffy sorar  
“kafanda çip de yok?”  
“ne?”  
“boşver..” buffy koltuğa otururken düşünceli, mırıldanır  
“artık kafam almıyor yemin ederim..”  
spike da büyük bir poffla onun yanına oturur ve yayılırken ona bakar  
“avcıı..” buffy hafifçe hımlarken gözleri karşıdaki duvardadır, spike ona bakarak  
“artık anlatsan?”  
buffy ona bakar..

  
Angel ondan ayrıldığında cordelia hafifçe gülümseyerek onun yanağını okşar, ve gözlerine bakarak mırıldanır  
“hep böyle bir şey hayal etmiştim..”   
angel şaşkınlıkla bir an ona bakarken cordelia gülümser  
“belki connor da yanımızda olurdu.. bebek olarak tabii..”  
angel dehşetle başını geri çekerken cordelia gülümser..

 

spike ayağa fırlar  
“nee?!!!”  
buffy sessizce başını sallarken spike dehşete düşmüş, haykırarak onu işaret eder  
“sen!! Benn!! İkimiz?!!” buffy gene başını sallar, spike sinirle gülerek elini sallar  
“haarika bir şaka summers, tebrik ederim..” buffy ona bakarak  
“şaka değil spike..”   
spike bir an daha ona bakarken kanepede oturan buffy ona bakar  
“bana da öyle geliyordu bir ara, anlıyorum seni ama, emin ol..”  
spike kaşları çatılmış, ona bakarak  
“saçmalama! Senle ben birlikte olamayız!! Ben senden nefret ediyorum!!”  
buffy sessizce başını sallarken mırıldanır  
“sırf bunu söylemen için sana yalvardığım günler oldu..”  
spike kafayı yemiş gibi geri giderken bağırır  
“sadece bir kerelik bir şey, değil mi?!! Avcısın sonuçta, tamam belki yatmışızdır falan ama?? 1 kerelikti değil mi?!!” buffy ona bakar sessizce, spike dünyası kararmış, koltuğa çöker..   
“tanrım..” buffy hafifçe gülümserken spike ona bakar ve  
“neden gülüyorsun!!” buffy ona bakarak cevaplar  
“hiiç.. senin bu olayı saçma bulacağın aklıma gelmezdi de.. kafamı duvarlara vuran hep sendin..” spike kafası karışmış, ona bakar, buffy açıklar  
“nasıl oldu bilmiyorum, ama bir gün beni sevdiğini söylemeye başladın..”   
spike iğrenmiş bir halde ona bakarken buffy gülmemek için dudaklarını ısırarak devam eder  
“ben dehşet şekilde karşı çıkıyordum, iğrençti böyle bir ihtimal çünkü..”  
“kesinlikle!”  
“spike..” spike ona bakar, buffy devam eder  
“sonra ben öldüm, nasıl diye sorma, sonra geri geldim, gene nasıl diye sorma.. ama ben ölmeden önce, senin dawn için yaptığın şeyler, dawn kim diye de sorma,-“  
“sorabileceğim bir şey var mı?”  
“hayır.. bizim için yaptıkların sayesinde, içten içe senin o iğrenç adam olmadığını düşünmeye başladım.. ama sen gene de iğrençtin ve öyle kalmalıydın.. neyse.. ben öldüm, geri geldim, ve her şey alt-üst oldu..” spike sessizce onu izlerken buffy gözleri ortadaki sehpada, devam eder  
“cennetten gelmiştim, ve bu dünyayı tekrar kabul edemiyordum.. sen de cenneti pek tanımıyordun tabii, ama ölü olduğunu bilmeyi, ve geri gelince nasıl olduğunu biliyordun..” buffy bir an ona bakıp omzunu silker  
“ve bana yardımcı olmaya çalıştın..” spike şokla onu dinlerken buffy gene sehpaya dönerek devam eder  
“zamanla, bir şeyler değişti.. ama ben o kadar boş, o kadar ruhsuzdum ki.. çevremdeki tüm yaşayan şeyleri emiyor gibiydim.. sendeki birazcık var olan yaşamı da alıp götürdüm..”   
spike anlamadığı belli, ona bakarken buffy içini çekerek açıklar  
“birlikte olduk.. bir çok kere..” spike’ın ağzı açılır hafifçe, buffy ona bakarak  
“ama ben seni kullanıyordum.. yani.. bilmiyorum, anlatamıyorum.. senle birlikte olmak istiyordum, inkar etmiyorum, ama yanlıştı da.. olmamalıydı.. olma ihtimali diye bir şey de yoktu..”   
buffy sessizce bakışları bu sefer yerdeki halıya giderken iç çeker  
“ve bitirdim.. ama kötü olaylar oldu, dünya her zamanki gibi gene derde bulandı, o sırada sen de biraz delirdin, ve biz.. kavga ettik..” spike kaşını kaldırır  
“kavga ettik?” buffy başını sallar, spike yemez ama susar, buffy devam eder  
“sonra sen ruhunu geri aldın..”   
spike gene ayağa fırlar  
“NE?!!!”  
buffy tatlı tatlı gülümseyerek ona bakar..

  
“na-nasıl?!”  
cordelia gülümseyerek ona bakarken sahilde koşturan gençler bir anda bir su savaşına başlamış, gülüşmeler kulaklarına çarparken cordy cevaplar  
“beni öpmemen gerekirdi..” angel ona bakarken cordelia gülümser  
“sana sihirli bir öpücük verdim angel, ve onu bana geri iade ettin..” cordy kıkırdar  
“ayrıca, bu halimle beni öpsen, noluyor sana diye çığlık çığlığa kaçmam gerekirdi, karşılık vermem değil..” angel ona bakarak  
“ben.. anlayamıyorum..” cordelia onun kolunu sıvazlarken cevaplar  
“bende anlamıyorum.. yüce güçler durup dururken neden beni sana, spike’ı da buffye yolluyorlar?” angel kaşlarını çatarken cordy başını sallar  
“spike normalde giles’ın banyosunda kilitli olmalıydı, ama dünya turu yaptığını söylüyor.. buffynin unutması normal, ama ben biliyorum..”  
angel ellerini kaldırarak  
“bir dakika.. burda bir şeyler dönüyor..” cordy başını sallarken angel ona bakar  
“sen biliyor musun?” cordy başını iki yana sallarken mırıldanır  
“angel, zaten nasılsa bulacaksın, şu bir iki saatimizi de harcamalı mıyız?”  
angel iç çekerek ona bakarken cordy sırıtır, angel ona bakarken cordelia iç çeker  
“seni sorgulamam gerek beyefendi..” angel kaşını kaldırır, cordelia ona bakarak  
“geçen hafta yaptıkların da neydi öyle?” angel sessizce bakışlarını kaçırırken cordy endişeyle ona bakıyordur  
“gerçekten angel.. kan man bahane, sen de biliyorsun.. ipler elinden kayıyordu..”  
angel ona dönerek  
“kolay değil cordy.. geçen sene W&H’a alışamıyordum.. şimdi ise eve alışamıyorum..” cordy gülümseyerek onun kolunu sıkar  
“çünkü orası ev değil angel.. orası bıraktığımız yer değil.. yeni bir ev inşa etmeniz gerekiyor..” angel başını iki yana sallar  
“hayır.. sen olmadan, fred olmadan.. olmuyor..” cordelia gülümser ve  
“ama bu sefer başkaları var? Buffy ve willow sizin için çabalıyorlar angel.. fark etmiyorsun ama buffy senin için gerçekten endişeleniyor.. bu o meşhur buffy angel endişesi değil, dostu olarak da senin için üzülüyor.. sırf senin için burda kalıyor..” angel ona bakar, cordy başını sallarken  
“willow ve faith de öyle.. faith’in sana bağlılığını biliyorsun.. ama willow kararını kendisi verdi, ve bir kere bile sorgulamadı..” cordy gülümser  
“connor var..” angel ona bakar, cordelia ışıltılı bir gülümsemeyle başını sallar  
“connor seni seviyor angel.. kimseye olmasa da ona sahipsin..” angel sessizce iç çekerken cordelia gülümser  
“bana da sahipsin..” angel ona döner, cordy gülümser  
“güçlüsün angel.. sadece nereye tutunacağını bilmiyorsun.. ben senin tekrar o mutlu angel olacağını biliyorum.. abartmamak kaydıyla..” angel hafifçe gülümser, cordy de ona bakarak  
“başaracaksın. Ben hiç yanlış bir şey söyledim mi?” angel sessizce ilerdeki oyunları izlerken cordelia da sessizleşir, angel mırıldanır  
“seni çok özledim. Hala özlüyorum. Sen gittikten sonra kimseyle konuşamamak.. herkesin biliyor olması, ama tek kelime bile etmemesi.. senin adını o binada ağzımıza almaya kıyamıyorduk adeta..” cordy başını sallarken angel ona bakar ve  
“mutlu musun? İyi misin?” cordy gülümser ve başını sallar  
“iyiyim angel.. senin melekliğini yapıyorum..”   
angel hafifçe gülerken cordy de gülümser, angel başını sallar  
“o zaman hiçbir problemim olmaz..”   
cordy gözleri dolarak tekrar sahile dönerken angel yavaşça uzanıp onun elini tutar, cordy de gülümseyerek onun elini okşar sessizce..

  
“Ruh?? Senin için?? Benn???”  
buffy üç soruya da başını sallarken spike kafayı yemek üzeredir, buffy de ayağa kalkar ve ellerini açarak  
“bak.. sen sordun tamam mı? Ben de cevapladım.. delirme boşu boşuna..”  
ama spike onu sallamadan ona bakarak sorar  
“sen nesin peki? Neyiz biz şimdi?? Ben ve tatlı ruhum?” spike gene yüzünü buruştururken buffy cevaplar  
“sen ve tatlı ruhun benimle beraber savaşıyorsunuz.. ya da ben sizinle beraber savaşıyorum.. her neyse..” spike düşünceli, ona bakar  
“birlikteyiz yani?” buffy geri çekilir  
“öyle demedim.. ortak olarak..” spike ona bakar  
“ortağız, ama birlikte değiliz?” buffy yüzünü buruşturur  
“öyle de değiil.. karmaşık..” spike ona bakarak  
“nasıl daha da karmaşık olabilir?!!” buffy gülümseyerek başını sallar ve  
“tamam.. bak.. senin bana karşı hissettiklerin açık.. hep açık oldu..”  
spike ona bakarak başını kaldırır  
“neymiş peki?”  
“seviyorsun beni..”  
“seviyorum seni?”  
“aha.. hala.. inatla..” spike hafifçe gülerken buffy de gülümser  
“inan ben de anlamıyorum.. ama hala bana aşıksın..”   
spike bir anda ciddileşip ona bakar  
“sen?” buffy ona bakar  
“ben ne?” spike omzunu silkerek sorar  
“sen bana aşık mısın?” buffy sessizce ona bakarak  
“bilmiyorum..” spike kaşını kaldırır, buffy hafifçe gerileyerek tekrar koltupa otururken ona bakar  
“bilmiyorum.. kalbimde bir yerin var, orası açık.. ama ne olduğunu bilmiyorum.. bi şu haline bakıyorum, bir de şimdiki halini düşünüyorum..” spike onun karşısına otururken buffy ona bakar  
“sana seni sevdiğimi söyledim..” spike kaşını kaldırır, buffy devam eder  
“sense sevmediğimi söyledin..” spike kaşlarını çatarken buffy başını sallar  
“evet.. şimdi bilmiyorum.. neden öyle söyledim, gerçekten mi söyledim, yoksa senin dediğin gibi sevmiyor muyum aslında..” buffy dalgın, mırıldanır  
“ama o zaman neden seni öpmek ve senle beraber olmak istiyorum, bilmiyorum..” spiek ona bakar  
“ben muhteşem olduğum için olabilir mi?” buffy hafifçe gülerken spike öne eğilir ve ona bakar  
“bak avcı.. bahsettiklerin burdan baktığında saçma sapan şeyler, ve inan bana benim geleceğim böyle olmayacak.. ama sana olanları düşünürsek, senin bence oturup bir düşünmeye ihtiyacın var.. benim gibi bir erkek seni ölene kadar beklemez..” buffy ona bakar, spike başını sallar ciddiyetle, buffy sorar  
“ne istiyorsun?” spike omzunu silker  
“açık ol.. git konuş.. benim kafam oyunlara basmaz.. ne hissedersem söylerim.. senin de öyle olman lazım.. basit, güzeldir..” buffy düşünceli, ona bakarken spike onun gözlerine bakarak  
“beni seviyor musun? Söyle. Sevmiyor musun? Söyle. Arada mısın? Gene söyle.”  
Buffy korkuyla ona bakarken spike omzunu silker  
“en azından nerde olduğunuzu bilin.” Buffy ona bakar  
“söyledim.. onun benim için ne anlam ifade ettiğini anlatmaya çalıştım..” spike ona bakar  
“sonra ne oldu?” buffy hafifçe mırıldanır  
“öpüştük..” spike hafifçe sırıtırken buffy hışımla ona bakar, spike ciddileşerek  
“ee?” buffy hafif üzüntüyle cevaplar  
“sonra itti beni.. bi garipti..” spike bilgiçlikle başını sallar  
“tatmin olmamış demek ki.. inanmıyor sana.. ne dedin ona?”  
“birbirimizi itmeyeceğimiz günü beklememiz lazım dedim..”  
spike yüzünü buruşturarak feryat eder  
“o da ne demek?! Umut mu veriyorsun itiyor musun?!” buffy yüzünü buruşturur, spike kızmaya devam eder  
“ha? Umut mu verdin ittin mi?” buffy kızgınlıkla  
“umut verdim!” spike ona bakarak  
“neden adam gibi söylemiyorsun o zaman?!” buffy kızgınlıkla ayağa fırlar  
“kolay değil çünkü! Neler yaşadığımdan senin haberin var mı?!”  
spike da ayağa fırlayarak  
“neler yaşadıın? Dur tahmin edeyim! Bayan kalbi her zaman kırık, bütün acısını spiketan çıkartıyor, o arada dünyayı kurtarıyor gene, ve havalarda, bütün haklar onun oluyor! İstediği zaman aşk böceği, istediği zaman kum torbası?”  
buffy kızgınlıkla ona bakarak  
“kapa çeneni! Hiçbir şey bilmiyorsun!” spike ona bakarak  
“ama sen biliyorsun?”  
“evet!”  
“o zaman neden bu kadar aptal davranıyorsun?!! Tek bir soru sordum summers, ama cevabını bilmiyorsun!” buffy şokla ona bakarken spike bağırır  
“aşk o kadar zor değildir!! Bunu sana daha kaç defa anlatmam gerek?! Aşk kanın kadar kesin bir şeydir! Kan kadar kırmızıdır, kan kadar açıktır! Kesersen kanarsın! Aşıksan yanarsın! Bu kadar basit! Dünyayı kurtarmaktan korkmuyorsun, ama kendini kesmekten korkuyorsun ha? Benim buna mı cesur dememi bekliyorsun?!! Hiç sanmıyorum, bence esas bu korkaklık! Ve ben, geleceği bilmesem de, bunu biliyorum.. korkaksın buffy.”  
Buffy o an, spiketan okkalı bir dayak yese bakabileceği kadar şokla ona bakarken, spike hafifçe geriler, ve onun bakışından rahatsız olmuş, mırıldanır  
“tamam.. sende bağır.. böyle olmuyor..”  
buffy hala hafif bir şokta, mırıldanır  
“aşk bu kadar basit mi?” spike ona bakar, buffy onun gözlerine bakarak  
“bu kadar basit mi?” spike başını sallar ve  
“tek basit olan şey.. öyle de olmalı..” buffy ona bakarak  
“ama neden öyle hissettirmiyor?” spike iç çekerek ona bakar  
“çünkü değerli.. çünkü onu anlayan yaşabilir sadece.. gerisi ise böyle mızmızlanır..” buffy kaşlarını çatar  
“ben mızmızlanmıyorum..”   
spike kaşını kaldırır, buffy bir an susar, sonra ona bakar  
“o kadar kolay değil..” spike ona bakarak  
“neden? Ben sana seni sevdiğimi söylemişim.. kolay mıydı o? Hiç sanmıyorum..”  
buffy gözleri dolarak ona bakarken spike başını sallar  
“eğer şimdi biri zorluk çekecekse, bu sen olmalısın..”  
“ama neden?”   
spike kızgınlıkla ona bakar  
“ne demek neden? Bu iş değil summers! Bu dünyayı kurtarmak falan da değil! Aşk başka, görev başka! Aşkta herkes acı çeker, aşk bir iblis gibi değildir, gidip parçalayamazsın! Bir şeyi kazanmak için çabalaman gerekir, bunu hala öğrenemedin mi?!” buffy sessizce ona bakarken spike anlayarak geriler  
“ama spikeı kazanmaya çalışmak zor geliyor değil mi? Gururuna yediremiyorsu-“  
“hayır..” spike ona bakar, buffy başını sallar  
“öyle değil artık.. iş değişti.. spike böyle değil..” spike ona bakarak  
“ne o zaman?” buffy ona bakarak  
“bu kadar parçaladığım bir şey, minicik bir eforla birleşebilir mi?”  
buffy ona bakınca spike sessizce onu izler..

  
Güneşin bir defa daha üzerine battığı bir los angeles günü..

Angel iç çekerek önlerindeki binaya bakarken yanında onun elini tutan cordelia mırıldanır  
“zaman geldi..” angel ona bakar, cordelia gülümser  
“hep yapman gereken bir şeyler var..” angel ona bakarak  
“ve ben buna her seferinde daha da üzülüyorum..” cordy gülümser  
“en azından bu sefer kimse seni okyanusa atmıyor.. ya da kimse ölmüyor.. yani ben zaten ölüyüm..” angel üzünütüyle ona bakıp  
“öyle söyleme..” cordelia gülümser ve  
“ama öyle.. ben gittim angel.. bunu hepiniz kabullenmelisiniz..” angel sessizce iç çekerken cordy ona bakar  
“xander’a kızma..” angel başını kaldırıp ona bakınca cordy başını sallar  
“o bir şey bilmiyor.. ben onun sağlamlık simgesiydim angel.. dünya yıkılsa cordelia chase yine ayakta kalırdı.. 2 haftadır beni görünce nasıl tepki vereceğini düşünüyordu, ama benim öldüğümü öğrendi..” angel sessizce gözlerini kaçırırken cordy elini onun yüzüne götürür ve kendine çevirir  
“seni suçlaması doğal.. ama sen suçlu değilsin.. bunu ikimiz de biliyoruz.. gerisi önemli değil..” angel sessizce başını sallarken cordy ona bakarak  
“angel.. eğer bir gün, gerçekten seni kimsenin sevmediğini düşünürsen..”  
angel ona bakar, cordy gülümser  
“ben seni seviyorum.. bunu unutma..”   
angel şaşkın,kaşlarını çatarak ona bakar ve başını sallar, cordy gülümser  
“güzel.. bunu da hallettiğimize göre, şimdi içeri gitmelisin..” angel sessizce tekrar binaya döndürür bakışlarını, cordy mırıldanır  
“içeri girdiğimizde ben gideceğim..” angel ona döner hızla, cordy başını sallar  
“maalesef.. senle dönmeyi çok isterdim..” angel ona döner ve iki eliyle onun ellerini tutarak yüzünde büyük bir açıklık, sorar  
“cordy.. şu anda, her şeyin başındasın, o zamandasın.. gene seçsen..”   
cordy gülümser  
“böyle olurdu.. ben memnunum angel, yaptığım her şeyden, yaptığımız her şeyden gurur duyuyorum.. imgelemleri ben üzerimde tuttum, ben iblis oldum, ben karar verdim.. şimdi olsa, gene aynı kararları veririm.. kahraman olmak bu..”  
angel sessizce ona bakarken cordy gülümser  
“beni bir kahraman yaptın.. bunu asla unutma..” angel gözleri dolarak ona bakar  
“sen zaten kahramandın..” cordelia gülümser  
“evet, harika elbiseler ve bakımlı tırnakların kraliçesi..”   
angel da hafifçe gülerken cordy ellerine bakar ve  
“tanrım.. tekrar o bakımlı kız olmak güzel..” angel ellerindeki genç kadının ellerini parmaklarıyla okşarken ona bakar ve  
“gitmek istemiyorum..” cordy ona bakarak  
“farkındayım.. ama gitmen lazım..” angel ona bakar, cordy gülümser  
“bak.. sarılalım, ben sana hoşça kal diyeyim, sen de bana kendine iyi bak de, ondan sonra beni bırak, ve ben seni elinden tutup evin içine götüreyim.. sonrası kendiliğinden gelecek.. seni eve ben sokmuş olurum, böylece suç benim olur..”  
angel gözlerinin önünde her saniye daha da yaşayan cordye bakarak başını sallar, cordy gülümseyerek ona uzanır ve sarılır, angel da genç kadını kendine çekerken gözlerini yummuş, kendini ağlamamak için tutuyordur adeta.. cordy de sessizce onun sırtını sıvazlarken mırıldanır  
“hoşça kal angel..” angel içi yanarak ondan biraz ayrılır ve kendine çeker, cordy de itiraz etmeden onun öpücüğüne karşılık verir, ve meydanın ortasında, yıllardır gerçekleşmeyi bekleyen bir öpücük can bulurken angel bir an sonra hızla ayrılır, cordy de başını sallar, angel ona bakarak  
“kendine iyi bak..” cordy yanağına bir damla yaş düşerken gülümser ve mırıldanır  
“işte benim kahramanım.” Angel ona bakarken cordy onun elini tutar, ve kararlı adımlarla eve ilerler, angel da onunla ilerlerken saat işlemeye devam ediyordur..

  
herkes yavaş yavaş otele dönerken wesley onlara bakar  
“bulamadınız mı?”  
lilah bir dosyayı ona uzatırken gözlerini devirir  
“yeni elemanlar almamız gerekecek, bunlar çok yavaş..”  
wesley başını sallarken spike içeri girer, faith ona bakarak  
“buffy nasıl, odasında yok?”  
spike connora dönerken connor ona döner  
“cidden bilmiyorum, yeter artık..”  
herkes iç çekerek otelde dağılırken gunn mırıldanır  
“bugün biterse çok memnun olacağım..”

* * *

  
**SOUNDTRACK  
CHRISTOPHER BECK – DREAMING OF**

* * *

  
buffy sessizce otururken, bir şeyler söylemek için soluna baktığında spikeın orda olmadığını görür, ve kaşlarını çatarak ayağa kalkar  
“spike?”  
ama spike etrafta gözükmüyordur, buffy sessizce ilerleyerek köşeyi dönerken, bir anda inanılmaz bir hüzün sıkışır göğsünde, ve nefes alamazken panikle saate bakar.. 20:58..  
buffy kalbi hızla atarken merdivenlere döner ve  
“angel?”  
ve angel sessizce merdivenleri inerken ikisi gözgöze gelirler, buffy yutkunarak ona bakar  
“vakit geldi.. değil mi?”  
angel başını sallar, buffy gözleri dolarken ellerini kaldırır  
“neden böyleyim? Angel canım yanıyor..”  
angel ona ilerlerken açıklar  
“üç zaman da birbirine geçiyor.. hissettiklerimiz aynılaşıyor.. sakin ol..”  
buffy ona bakarak gözleri dolarak feryat eder  
“ama-ama nasıl? Bunca yaptığımız şeyden sonra, nasıl devam edebilirim?!”  
angel şaşkınlıkla ona bakarken buffy ağlayarak onun kalbine elini koyar ve  
“ben.. kalp atışını hissettim angel..” ve buffy ona bakarak  
“tanrım.. o günü yaşıyoruz..” angel sessizce onun yüzünü okşarken ağlıyordur  
“hatırlamayacaksın.. sadece ben hatırlayacağım..”  
buffy dehşetle ona bakarak  
“ama.. ama bunca yaşadığımız-angel hala geri dönebilirsin! Bu yanlış, insan olabilirsin- seni koruruz!”  
“hayır öyle bir şey olmadı..” buffy ağlayarak ona bakar  
“oldu! Oldu, oldu! Biliyorum oldu!” angel onun yüzünü okşarken fısıldar  
“az kaldı.. şişşt..” buffy de ağlayarak ona uzanırken gözlerine bakar  
“bu sefer hatırlayacağım.. hatırlayacağım angel..”  
angel bir an gözlerini yumarak başını sallarken saatin tiktakları çevrelerinde dönüyordur sanki, buffy ona uzanır, ve bir an sonra zaman sanki onlarmış gibi dudakları birleşirken buffy ona fısıldar  
“unutmayacağız.. unutmayacağız..”   
angel da onu iyice kendine çeker, ve genç kadın, yıllar sonra, bu sefer ikisini, sahip oldukları tek şeyi kurtarmak adına onu öperken angelın kalbi, her saniye daha da ölüyordur..

  
spike ofisin yanındaki kanepede kanını yudumlarken faith de yayına yanılmıştır, dalgınca mırıldanır  
“napıyorlar acaba? Muhteşem bir kavgayı kaçırıyor olmalıyız..”  
spike da hımmlarken öbür köşeden connor mırıldanır  
“kavga olduğuna eminim..”   
wesley ona bir bakış atarken willow merdivenlerde, perdeleri kenarlara bağlamak için aldığı kurdeleleri kalınlıklarına göre ayırırken mırıldanır  
“ortada toz olmadığı sürece problem yok..”  
faith de başını sallarken huzur dolu sessizlik süregider bir an daha..

ama bir an sonra otelin belirsiz bir yerinden yükselen uğultuyla connor ve spikeın kafaları kalkar, faith onlara bakarken wesley de gidip gelen ışıklarla dikleşir ve  
“bir şey geliyor..”  
faith zayıfça ahaalarken spike gözleri otelde dolaşırken sorar  
“bu sık oluyor mu?”  
connor da çevreye bakınarak dönerken mırıldanır  
“en son ben gelmiştim..”  
faith kaşlarını çatarak  
“demek ki bu da başımıza iş açacak..”  
connor başını sallarken bir an sonra beyaz bir ışık patlar, ve lobinin ortasında bir çift belirirken herkes şokla onlara bakakalır..

 

**\- TO BE CONTINUED -**


	11. 6x10/2 I Remember, but what now?

**ANGEL: The Series*  
6.SEZON  
A dp Production**

**6x10/2 – I Remember, but what now?**

“unutmayacağız.. unutmayacağız..”   
angel da onu iyice kendine çeker, ve genç kadın, yıllar sonra, bu sefer ikisini, sahip oldukları tek şeyi kurtarmak adına onu öperken angelın kalbi, her saniye daha da ölüyordur..  
   
“demek ki bu da başımıza iş açacak..”  
connor başını sallarken bir an sonra beyaz bir ışık patlar, ve lobinin ortasında bir çift belirirken herkes şokla onlara bakakalır..

**6x10/2 – I Remember, but what now?**

Herkes ağzı açık, önlerinde üzüntüyle öpüşen çifti izlerken zaman durmuş gibidir hyperion’un ortasında..   
Buffy yavaşça angeldan ayrılır, ve derin bir nefes alarak  
“oldu mu?”  
angel çevresine bakınamadan faith cevaplar  
“ben de cevabı merak ediyorum.. ne oldu?”  
buffy ve angel şokla çevrelerine bakarlarken wesley sessizce iç çekerek kitabı kapatır..

**ACT VI**

Buffy şokla onlara bakarken angelın kolları onu bırakır yavaşça, angel ve connor gözgöze geldiklerinde connor başını sallar  
“ben connor.. burası hyperion, ve 2005teyiz..”  
angel hafifçe buffyden ayrılarak elini kaldırır, buffy ise sessizce connora bakıyordur, angel çatlak bir sesle  
“tamam.. her şey normal..”  
spikeın sesi duyulur  
“normal?”  
buffy onun sesiyle sağına döner, ve gözleri büyüyerek onu gördüğünde spike’ın bakışları sessizce onun üzerine döner, ikisi gözgöze gelirken spike bir an daha ona bakar, sonra sessizce başını sallar ve arkasını dönerek uzaklaşır..  
fatih gözleri büyüyerek buffye dönerken willow da ona bakıyordur, buffy ikisine bakar, ve yerinde dururken spike çoktan dışarı çıkmıştır, faith sonunda gözlerini devirir ve konuşacakken buffy spikeın arkasından koşturur  
“spike bekle!”  
buffy de dışarı fırlarken angel onun arkasından bakar şaşkınlıkla, sonra toparlanarak wese dönerken wesley hafifçe gülümser ona, faith iç çekerek sorar  
“tamam.. kimsin, ve özgeçmişin ne?”  
angel ona döner, faith elinde bir kazıkla kaşını kaldırır..

* * *

  
“spike bekle!!”  
spike hızını bozmadan yürürken buffy yüzüne düşen ilk damlalarla kafasını yukarı kaldırır, ve kötü haberlerin simgesiymiş gibi görünen bulutlara bakar bir an, sonra spikea bakarken birden yağmur düşer adeta gökyüzünden, ve buffy bağırır  
“spike!!”  
yolun öbür ucundaki spike ona döner gecenin karanlığında ve bağırır  
“NE?!”  
buffy afallamış, ona bakarken spike gene bağırır tüm öfkesiyle  
“ne?!!” spikeo nun üstüne yürürken yağmur üzerinden geri çarpıyordur sanki, spike mavi gözleri öfkeden kararmış, bağırır  
“ne diyeceksin?!! Ne ortadan kaldırır o öpücüğü buffy?? Ha??”  
buffy araya girerek  
“öyle değildi!”   
spike geri bağırır  
“neydi?!! Neydi!!” buffy sessizce ona bakarken spike başını sallar  
“bende öyle düşünmüştüm..”  
ve geri döner, gene ilerlerken buffy dayanamayarak bağırır  
“spike dur!”  
ve kolundan onu çekerken spike ondan silkinerek kurtulur ve onu geri iterken buffy sendeleyerek duvara çarpar, spike bir an yumuşayacakken gene öfke bürür benliğini, ve tıslar adeta  
“benden uzak dur buffy..”  
buffy dehşetle ona bakarken spike uzaklaşır..

* * *

**SOUNDTRACK  
SARAH MCLACHLAN – I WILL REMEMBER YOU**

* * *

  
Buffy kollarını çevresine dolamış, titreyerek otele girdiğinde, merdivenlerde oturmuş onu bekleyen willow elinde bir battaniyeyle fırlar ve onu sarmalarken buffy sessizce duruyordur, willow onun omzuna bıraktığı battaniyeyle geri çekilip yüzüne bakar bir an, buffy gözleri dolmuş, onunla gözgöze geldiğinde sessizce ağlarken willow iç çekerek ona sarılır..

Spike öfkeyle bir çöp bidonunu tekmelerken yağmur onun öfkesini dindirmek için üzerine akıyordur sanki.. spike her şeyi parçalayacak güce sahip, kapkaranlık gökyüzüne bakarken, sadece kendini parçalayamıyordur..

Angel wesleyle konuşup kütüphaneden dışarı çıktığında bir kupa çayı buffye uzatan willowu, ve ıpıslak buffyi gördüğünde sessizce durur bir an, ve yukarda bir hareket fark eden gözleri, o tarafa gittiğinde, ona bakan connoru görür, ve connor sessizce koridorda kaybolurken angel buffy ve willowa döner..

“buffy?”  
buffy oturduğu koltuktan başını kaldırıp ona baktığında willow olacakları kestiremiyordur, sessizliğini korur..   
angel willowun yanına, buffynin karşısına otururken sorar  
“spike’a anlattın mı?” buffy sessizce başını iki yana sallarken angel sorar  
“ben anlatayım mı?” buffy gene başını iki yana sallarken angel willowa bakar, will kalkıp uzaklaşırken angel biraz daha kayar, ve buffynin karşısında, ona bakarak  
“buffy..” buffy yeşil, ama bu kez üzgün gözlerini ona kaldırdığında, angel hafifçe başını sallar ve  
“ben çok yoruldum..” buffy hafifçe kaşlarını çatarken angel devam eder  
“o kadar yorgunum ki, çığlık atsam da duyulmuyor.. bir şeyin sınırında duruyorum, ve buraya nasıl geldiğimi bile bilmiyorum..” buffy sessizce ona bakarken angel devam eder  
“evet her şey değişti, evet biz artık farklıyız, evet bir daha asla eskisi gibi olmayacak..” buffy sessizce burnunu çekerken angel başını sallar  
“ama ben seni hatırlıyorum.”   
Buffy gözleri dolarak ona bakarken angel başını sallar  
“senin nasıl birinden, bu genç, güçlü, olgun haline gelişini izledim.. evet belki seni en önemli yıllarında yalnız bıraktım, bunun acısını hep çektim, ama sen ayakta durmayı öğrendin..” buffy ona bakarken angel devam eder  
“şu anda karşımdaki kadın, her zaman istediğini elde etti.”   
Buffy anlayamayarak ona bakarken angel başını sallar  
“ikimiz de yolumuzu kaybettiğimizde hep diğerimiz çıktı karşısına.. ama yolun sahibi ya da bekçisi değildik hiçbir zaman buffy..”   
buffy hafifçe dikleşirken angel ona bakar  
“biz sadece yolun önündeki engeli, öbürümüz için temizledik..”  
buffy derin bir nefes alırken angel ona bakar  
“bir şeyler hep bizi tuttu, farkında mısın?”   
buffy ona bakarken angel başıyla yukarıyı gösterir  
“ama connoru her gördüğümde, nelerin değiştiğini fark ediyorum.. bu sabah doğruyu söylüyordun.. bir şey olursa, bu o genç kızla genç adamın aşkı olur..”  
buffy üzüntüyle ona bakarken angel onun kupayı kavramış ellerini kavrayarak   
“ben, beni değiştiren o genç kızı hep hatırlayacağım.. onun sayesinde böyleyim. Onun sayesinde savaşmayı öğrendim..” buffy bir şey söyleyecekken angel keser   
“kararı birlikte vermeliyiz buffy.. ben seni hep hatırlayacağım.. ben sana aşıktım.. hala aşığım.. o kız benim için hala her şeyden önemli..”  
buffy gülümserken angel soru sorarak ona bakar  
“ama bu genç kadını tanımıyorum buffy.. ben onu öpmedim.. onla kavga etmedim, dövüşmedim.. onla sevişmedim..” buffy sessizce başını eğerken  
“hayır bana bak..” buffy ona bakarken angel gülümser hafifçe  
“sen hep benim kızımsın.. ve hep öyle olacaksın.. bunu kimse değiştiremez..”  
buffy ona bakarken hafifçe mırıldanır  
“ben seni seviyorum angel.. ben de seni hep sevdim.. ama artık bir kelime bile edemiyoruz.. dediğin gibi birbirimizi duymuyoruz.. o aşık iki insan yok artık.. hatıralar seni bana vermiyor.. ve ben onları saklamayı yeğliyorum.. kimsenin anlamayacağını biliyorum.. ama sen anlıyorsun.. sen biliyorsun..”  
angel başını sallarken buffy gülümser  
“ben seni hep hatırlayacağım angel.. ben seninle büyüdüm.. aşkın öldürdüğünü sende anladım..” angel hafifçe gülümserken onun elini kaldırır ve öper sessizce, buffy de acıyla ona gülümserken angel başını sallar  
“başaracağız..” buffy gülümser ve başını sallar  
“başaracağız..” angel onun elinden kupayı alıp yere koyar, ve buffyi kaldırırken  
“en favori avcımı yeniden tanımak hoş olacak..” buffy gülümseyerek ona sarılırken iç çeker ve   
“senle olmak güzel angel.. seni özledim..” angel onun saçlarını okşarken iç çeker  
“bende.. geçmişten elimde kalan tek şeysin buffy..”   
buffy ona bakar, angel başını sallar  
“seni de kaybetmeyeceğim..” buffy kararlılıkla ona bakarak  
“bir yere gitmiyorum.. ve seni de göndermeyeceğim..”  
angel başını sallar, dışarda gök gürler, ve yağmur yavaşça kesilirken buffy angela bakar, angel başını sallar  
“şu an onla dövüşecek halim yok..” buffy hafifçe gülümser ve  
“ben hallederim..” angel başını sallar, ve buffy battaniyeyi koltuğa bırakıp kapıya ilerlerken angel seslenir  
“buffy..”  
buffy ona döner, angel hafifçe gülümser  
“geldiğin için sana teşekkür etmiş miydim?”   
buffy hafifçe gülümserken angel da gülümser ve  
“sağol..” buffy de başını sallayıp dışarı çıkarken angel sessizce iç çekerek otele döner..

* * *

  
gece..  
spike yağmur iliklerine işlemiş, tükenmiş, eve girerken, kapıyı açtığında, tam karşısındaki siyah kanepede oturan buffyi bulur gözleri..   
spike sessizce dişlerini sıkarken buffy ayağa kalkar ve  
“beni dinle..”  
spike ona bakar, buffy bukadar açık bir ‘devam et’ten sonra hafifçe başlar  
“geçmişe gittik.. 5 yıl önceye.. angel insan oldu...”   
spike kaşlarını kaldırır, buffy başını sallar  
“evet.. öyle bir şey daha önce olmuş, ama angel zamanı geri almış, tekrar vampir olmuş..” spike ceketini çıkartırken ona bakar  
“ne güzel.. kayıp zamanları tazelediniz yani?” buffy ona bakarak  
“o zaman tazelemiştik.. şimdi bir şey olmadı..”  
spike başını sallar, tabii dercesine, buffy sonunda kızmaya başlayarak  
“spike!! Burda sana bir şey açıklıyorum!! Tanrı aşkına, ben, geldim ve sana neler yaptığımı anlatıyorum!! Havadaki o kıçını indirip bana bakar mısın?”  
spike ceketi koltuğa atarak ona döner  
“neden? Neden bakayım summers? Yarın sabah da beni öp, sevgilim gibi davran, bana umut ver, ama akşam angella seviş gel diye mi?!!” buffy bağıracakken spike geri kükrer adeta  
“o tekrarlanmayacak!!!” buffy ona bakar, spike öfkeyle  
“tekrar senin oyuncağın olmayacağım!! Aşkımdan ölsem de, paramparça olsam da, böyle bir şeyi kabul etmeyeceğim! Bıktım buffy! Şımarık tavırlarından, kararsız hallerinden, bir bana bir angela gitmenden bıktım!! Bir karar ver artık!”  
buffy gözleri dolmuş, bağırır  
“burdayım! Değil mi?!!” spike ona bakarak  
“evet burdasın! Çünkü beni öpmen serbest!! Ama onu değil!” buffy öfkeyle onun suratında bir yumruk patlatır, spike geri giderken buffy sinirle bağırır  
“istesem yapamaz mıydım?!! Angel önümde, insan, ve onu yatağa atamaz mıydım?!! Evet onunla öpüştüm!! Evet onla masanın üzerine çıktım, ve deli gibi öpüştüm!! Bunu mu duymak istiyorsun?!! Ha????”  
spike cevap vermeyince buffy öfkeyle devam eder  
“devamını da duymak ister misin?? Bacaklarımı nasıl okşadı angel bunu bilmek ister misin??! Veya ben nasıl onu çılgına çevirdim??! Sonra nasıl tekrar ikimiz de kalktık ve öpüştük bunu duymak hoşuna gider mi?!!”  
spike bir şey söyleyecekken buffy elini kaldırır  
“oh yooo bitmediii.. daha anılarımızı tazeliyorduuk.. şu köşede de bir yatak vardııı..” spike ona bakarken buffy elleri belinde, bağırır  
“ama o yatağa gitmedik!!! Bunu o aptal kafana sok!” spike da kızgınlıkla  
“yatağa gitmedin, ama masada mı bitirdin işi?” buffy kızgınlıkla gene ona bir yumruk atarken spike onun elini yakalar havada, buffy bağırır  
“onunla yatmadım! Tanrım spike kafan basmıyor mu!! O insandı!! Ben yıllarca öyle bir şey olmasını istedim!!” spike onun elini iterken bağırır  
“bu sabah başka biriyle ilgili bir fantazin daha vardı!” buffy başını sallar  
“evet vardı! Hala var! Spike neden anlamıyorsun, bunu yapmak ne kadar zor görmüyor musun?!! Angel yanımdayken ben senin arkandan koştum!! Fark etmiyor musun?!” spike bağırır  
“fark ediyorum! Ama bir portal açılıp da seni onunla öpüşürken görmeye katlanamam summers! Ben o kadar modern değilim!” buffy bir şey söyleyecekken spike keser  
“hayır! anlamıyor musun?!! Ben seni hala seviyorum buffy! Tanrı aşkına, seni itebilirim, senle dövüşebilirim, suratına bakmayadabilirim!! Orda bir sürü kızla flört edebilir, ve sana soğuk davranabilirim!”   
buffy ona bakarken spike haykırır adeta  
“ama ben hala seni seviyorum!! Ve bu beni her gün daha da fazla öldürüyor! Canım yanıyor!! Ne yaptığını anlamıyorum! Bir gün sıcak bir gün soğuk, oyun oynuyoruz! Ben yoruldum, bunları yaşadım, artık istemiyorum!”   
“neden beni ittin?!” spike ona bakar şaşkınca, buffy bağırır  
“neden beni ittin öperken?? Ne doğru değildi???”  
spike kafası karışmış, cevaplar  
“bilmiyorum.. sen.. inkar etmiyordun..” buffy başını sallar ve kızgınlıkla  
“şimdi de etmiyorum, ama tek yaptığım azar yemek! Spike senle sevgili bile değiliz, sadece öpüştük!!” spike öfkeyle ona bakarken buffy elini kaldırır  
“hayır, aşağılamıyorum! Tekrar o günlere dönmeyeceğiz! Ama bir öpücük spike, sadece bir öpücük gördü-“ buffy bir anda nerdeyse yere yapışacakken odanın öbür köşesindeki duvara yapışır sırtı, ve acıyla bağırırken üzerine yapışan dudaklar onun sesini keser, buffy hayatının en ezici, en sert öpücüğüyle adeta duvarın içine geçerken spikeın elleri her yerde, onu sahipleniyor, ona varlığını belli ediyordur, buffy çıldırma noktasıyla hemen orda bir şeyler yapmaya hazırdır adeta, ama spike geri çekilir ve  
“işte!! Bir öpücük!! Artık eşitiz, tamam mı?!”  
buffy bacakları titrer, nefes alamazken, dehşetle ona bakakalır..

**ACT VII**

“hey..”  
angel içeri giren connora bakar ve  
“hey..”  
connor kapıyı kapatırken elleri kotunun ceplerinde, rahatsızca mırıldanır  
“wes anlattı.. geçmiş falan..” angel başını sallarken ona bakar  
“cordy geldi..” connor ona bakakalır, angel açıklar  
“yani.. bizim cordy, eski cordynin benliğine girdi.. konuştuk..” connor başını sallar ama resmen devamını bekliyordur, angel ona bakıp  
“sen geri döndüğün için çok mutlu..” connor hafifçe gülümser, angel başını sallar  
“aklının başına gelmiş olduğunu düşünüyor..”   
connor kaşını kaldırır, angel ona bakar  
“ben daha karar vermedim.. her an bir bıçakla karşıma çıkabilirsin..” connor hayretle ona bakarken angel hafifçe gülümser, connor yavaşça elini arka cebine atar ve elindekini gösterir, angel gururla gülümser  
“aferin..”  
connor kazığı gene cebine sokarken onun yanına oturur ve  
“baba..” angel artık alışmaya başladığı, ama yine de içini titreten kelimeye dönerken connor ona bakıyordur  
“sen de mutlu musun?” angel bir an daha ona bakar ve açıklıkla  
“beni angelus yapmayacak en büyük mutluluğa sahibim..”  
connor da hafifçe gülümser, ve iki adam sessizce oturmaya devam ederler, connor bir an sonra mırıldanır  
“demek buffy ha?”  
angel sessizce hımmlar..

* * *

 

  
spikeın evi..  
buffy şokla ona bakarken mırıldanır  
“demek eşitiz..” spike sessizce ona bakarken buffy elleri titreyerek ona bakar  
“anlamıyorsun.. anlatamıyorum.. angella böyle değil spike.. hiç böyle olmadı.. tanrı aşkına, onunla sadece bir kere beraber oldum.. ama yıllar boyu onu sevdim..” buffy sessizce ona bakarak, sakince devam eder  
“neden bunu anlamak istemiyorsun?” spike da aynı yorgunlukla ona bakar  
“ben onu anlıyorum.. buffy, ikinize birlikte olmanızı ben söyledim.. aptallığınızı ben yüzünüze vurdum..” buffy başını sallarken spike ona bakar  
“ama artık öyle değil.. seni onla görmeye katlanamam.. olmaz.. o büyük buffy angel show’a bir şey diyecek gücüm yok, olsa da sen yok edersin.. ama şu anda ben varım..” buffy ona bakarken spike başını sallar  
“gerçi var mıyım, onu da bilmiyorum..”  
buffy gözlerini kapatır bir an, ama sonra hızla açar ve  
“ne dedin sen?!” spike ona bakarken buffy üstüne yürüyordur  
“buffy angel show dedin!”   
spike başını sallar ee dercesine, ama buffy eli havada, düşünüyordur  
“hayır.. manasız..” buffy ona bakar  
“neden hatırlamıyorsun?!! Sen ölüsün!!” spike şaşkınca ona bakarak  
“neyi hatırlamıyorum?” buffy bağırır  
“sen de ordaydın!! Drusilla yüzünden dünya turundaydın! Hatırlamıyor musun?!”  
spike bir an düşündükten sonra başını sallar  
“Hatırlıyorum. Ama senin söylediğin şeyle-“ spike bir anda ona bakar, buffy umutla onu yüzüne bakarken spike kaşlarını çatar ve  
“aman tanrım..” ve yavaşça duvara dayanır, buffy ona bakarak  
“hatırlıyor musun?!” spike elini kaldırarak ona bakar  
“biz konuştuk mu? Geleceği?” buffy başını sallar, spike eli kafasında, mırıldanır  
“manasız şeyler.. senle biz hakkında tartışıyoru-“  
spike ona bakar, buffy o anda geçmişte neler söylediğini hatırlarken spike ölümcül bir yüzle ona bakar  
“söyle.”

* * *

  
Buffy ona bakarak  
“ne söyleyeyim?”   
spike gene onun üzerine yürürken  
“gerçeği. Neyiz biz? Konuş artık buffy!”  
buffy panikle gerilerken ona bakıyordur  
“spike saçmalama..” spike gene öfkelenirken  
“neden?! Neden saçmalamayayım?? Neden konuşmuyoruz buffy?? Neden hep öpüşüyoruz, yatıyoruz, ya da susuyoruz?!”   
buffy korkuyla ona bakarken spike bağırır  
“önünde ne engel var?! Sadece ben varım burda! Orda söylediklerin yalan mıydı?? Nefret ettiğin şeklimle dertleştin buffy! Neden bunları yaşadığın adamla da konuşamıyorsu-“  
“çünkü korkuyorum!! Bu, tamam mı?!! Korkuyorum spike! Neden bunu söyletmeye çalışıyorsun?!! Tanrı aşkına, seni sevdiğimi söyledim, ama o bile yetmedi!!” spike şokla ona bakarken buffy gözleri öfkeden dolmuş, devam eder  
“daha ne yapmam gerekiyordu?!! 1 sene spike, 1 sene boyunca senle beraberdim! Yatmadık, öpüşmedik, ama daha çok şey paylaştık! Yanımdaydın, yanındaydım!! Her şey biterken yanımda sen vardın! Her şey biterken yanında ben vardım!”   
buffy öfkeyle onun omzuna vururken bir damla yaş düşer, ama fark etmez bile  
“ölüp giderken beni nasıl bıraktığından haberin var mı?!! O akşam nasıl ağladığımı biliyor musun?!?! 1 hafta hiç güneşe çıkmadığımdan haberin var mı?!! Aylarca seni geri döndürmeyi tek başıma araştırdığımı biliyor musun?!”   
buffy onun üzerine yürürken önünde hiçbir şey yokmuşçasına konuşuyordur artık  
“seni nasıl özlediğimi mi duymak istiyorsun?!! Dawn’ı kimselere emanet edemeyeceğimi fark ettiğimde, seni arandığımı hissettin mi?!! Bunları mı duymak istiyorsun?? Tanrı aşkına spike aptal olma!! Olma!!” spike da geri bağırır  
“neden söylemiyorsun?!! Neden?” buffy öfkeyle haykırır  
“ÇÜNKÜ GENE REDDEDECEKSİN!!” spike onun önünde dikleşirken  
“sen beni kaç defa reddettin!”  
“böyle miydi?”  
“daha beterdi.. bir kere kazık saplasan yeterdi..” buffy ona bakar  
“sen ölürdün o zaman.. ama o gün ikimizi de öldürdün..”  
spike ona bakarak  
“ama geri geldim!” buffy ona bakar ve  
“evet, gerçekten de bunu öğrendiğim iyi oldu! 1 yıl sonra!!”   
spike ellerini iki yanına indirerek  
“bu bir yere gitmiyor! Hep aynı yerde dönüyoruz..”   
buffy başını sallarken spike ona bakar ve  
“ben seni seviyorum! hala seviyorum! ve bu, şu anda kalbini durduruyorsa, bana bir şeyler söylemen gerekiyor!!” buffy ona bakarken spike ciddiyetle başını sallar  
“yoksa devamı olmayacak! Bu iş burda bitecek buffy!” buffy ona bakarken spike gücünü bulmuş, başını sallar  
“bu gece bitecek! Kararını ver artık! Bir şeyler söyle, bir şeyler yap, ama benle oynamayı bıra-“  
“seviyorum tamam mı!!”  
spike ona bakakalır, buffy sessizlikte başını sallar  
“seviyorum.. mutlu musun?”  
odada dehşet verici bir sessizlik oluşur..

* * *

 

**SOUNDTRACK  
JOSH GROBAN – REMEMBER ME**

* * *

  
buffy bitkin, ona bakarak konuşur  
“evet seviyorum.. lanet olsun, 1 yıldır yasını tutuyorum.. evet farkında değildim, veya farkındaydım, ama olmadı, biliyorsun.. gurur de, inat de.. istediğini söyle spike.. ama bugün yaşadıklarım var ya..” buffy ona bakar ve başını sallar  
“yoruldum artık.. cidden.. tükendim.. yıllardır bu çemberin içindeyim.. bir angel, bir sen.. gücüm kalmadı artık.. angelı sevdim, dünya başıma yıkılıyordu nerdeyse.. şimdi seni seviyorum, bakalım neler olacak..”  
spike hala şokla ona bakarken buffy iç çekerek  
“ilk söyleyeceğin şeyle artık geri dönemeyeceğiz.. hep benim konuşmamı istedin, hep benim seni sevdiğimi kabul etmemi bekledin.. işte..” buffy omzunu silker,   
“sen kazandın.. şu anda minik pembe kelebekler çevremizde uçuşmuyor, pembe panjurlu evler önümüzde dizilmiyor.. yarın öbürgün ikimizden biri gene ölebilir, ve hikaye gene başa sarabilir..” buffy ona bakarak  
“ama spike.. bunu isterken bir şeyi bilmelisin.. bende kırılacak bir kalp kalmadı..”  
spikeın bakışları değişirken buffy ona bakar  
“artık beni kırarsan, beni kıracaksın.. ve geriye bir şey kalmayacak..”  
buffy sessizce gözlerini kapatarak onun konuşmasını beklerken ne kadar yorgun olduğunu fark eder.. yılların yorgunluğu şu an ondan çıkıyor gibidir..   
iç çekerek gözlerini açacakken yüzüne çarpan spikeın nefesiyle donakalır  
“açma..”  
buffy odanın ortasında, gözleri kapalı, içten içe onun söyleyecekleri için titrerken spike ona dokunmaya korkarak, tam önünde, yakınında, yüzünü izleyerek mırıldanır  
“gerçek olduğuna inanmam gerekiyor..” buffy gözlerini açacakken spike yavaşça ellerini onun yüzüne koyar ve  
“açma..” buffy gene titreyerek gözlerini kapalı tutarken spike onun yüzünü okşayarak mırıldanır  
“doğru mu söylüyorsun?”   
buffy sesini çıkartmadan başını sallar, spike dudaklarını ısırarak  
“beni seviyorsun? Sadece yatağımı, gücümü değil, beni seviyorsun?”  
buffy gene başını sallar ve gözlerini açar, bir yeşille bir mavi çarpışırken buffy onun ne kadar heyecanlı olduğunu fark ediyordur adeta.. yavaşça sorar  
“hatırlıyorum. Şimdi ne olacak?”  
Spike onu izlerken mırıldanır  
“öpersem bozulacak gibi geliyor..” buffy hafifçe gülümserken ona bakar  
“reddetmiyorsun yani? Sevmiyorsun ama teşekkürler nerde?”  
spike onun güzel yüzünü izlerken cevaplar  
“bilmiyorum.. kaçtı.. dövdüm..”  
buffy hafifçe gülerek ona uzanırken spike da ona eğilir, ikisinin dudakları birleşirken spike fısıldar  
“söyle.”  
Buffy yavaşça, alçak bir sesle onun dudaklarına mırıldanırken spike genç kadını kucaklar, buffy hafif bir feryatla onun boynuna tutunurken ikisi kanepeye inerler, buffy gülümseyerek ona eğilir..

* * *

  
Otel sessizce uykuya dalarken angel duyduğu bir sesle kaşlarını çatar, ve kapıyı açarak dışarı çıktığında, beyaz bir eteğin köşeyi döndüğünü görür, hızla arkasından giderken hangi genç avcının bu saatte burda dolaştığını düşünüyordur ki, hızla merdivenleri inen figürü gördüğünde şaşkınlıkla donakalır bir anda..

* * *

Buffy gülümseyerek spikeın boynunu tutar ve ona bakarken altındaki genç adam ona gülümser  
“gerçeğiz..” buffy de ışıl ışıl gülümserken spike onun saçlarını açar, ve lüle lüle altın ışığı üzerine düşerken buffy mırıldanır  
“kendime inanamıyorum, ama uyuyabilir miyiz?” spike ona bakarak somurtur  
“işte.. beni sevmiyorsuuun..” buffy gülümseyerek ona vururken başını sallar  
“her şey ilk günden olmaz..” spike ciddileşerek ona bakar ve  
“buffy ben asla-“  
“şişşt..” buffy hafifçe onu öperken spike gene inanamazlıkla onu kaldırır hızla, buffy gene bir gülücükle onun boynuna tutunurken spike yatağa ilerler, buffy ayaklarını sallarken ona bakar  
“dokunmak yok, sadece uyku..”  
“dokunarak uyku?”  
“olabilir..”  
buffy gülümser, va kapı kapanır..

* * *

angel merdivenleri hızla inerken otelin kapısı açılmış, angel birden ortadan yok olan kadının arkasından bakarken gülümser  
“yine aynı şeyi yapıyorsun..”  
gökyüzünde minik bir yıldız tatlı tatlı parlarken angel sessizce iç çeker  
“sağol cordy..”

  
**Fade to black.**

* * *

 

 

**Special guest star : Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia Chase.**

  
**Episode Information:**

**Created by: Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt**

**Written by:  awakencordy  
Directed by: awakencordy**

**Starring:  David Boreanaz as Angel  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyra  
J. August Richards as Charles Gunn  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
Vincent Kartheiser as Connor  
Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan  
Nicholas Brendon as Alexander Harris  
And Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg  
And Alexis Denisoff as Wesley Wyndham-Pryce**

  
*** = The content of this transcript, including the characters and the story, belongs to Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, UPN, Cnbc-e and the other owners and belongers. This is made for only fun, not for money. Everything belongs to their legal owners.**

**Tüm içerik, karakterler ve hikayeler Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, UPN, Cnbc-e’ye  ve diğer yasal temsilcilerle hak sahiplerine aittir. Sadece eğlence amaçlı olup herhangi bir kazanç elde edilmemekte, beklenmemektedir.**


	12. 6x11 The Third Eye

**ANGEL: The Series*  
6.SEZON  
A dp Production**

**6x11 – The Third Eye **

  
**previously on Angel..**

“tamam.. willow bunu yapabilirse, imzalarım.”  
“perdeler!!”

“şu zırvalığı kes artık xander. Cordeliayı ben öldürmedim. Buffy’nin neden imgelem gördüğünü bilmiyoruz, tanrı aşkına ne gördüğünü bile bilmiyoruz. Ama bir daha bana öyle bir ithamla gelirsen karşılık vereceğim.”   
Xander ona bakarken angel sinirle gözleri parlayarak sorar  
“anlaşıldı mı?”

“aşk o kadar zor değildir!! Bunu sana daha kaç defa anlatmam gerek?! Aşk kanın kadar kesin bir şeydir! Kan kadar kırmızıdır, kan kadar açıktır! Kesersen kanarsın! Aşıksan yanarsın! Bu kadar basit! Dünyayı kurtarmaktan korkmuyorsun, ama kendini kesmekten korkuyorsun ha? Benim buna mı cesur dememi bekliyorsun?!! Hiç sanmıyorum, bence esas bu korkaklık! Ve ben, geleceği bilmesem de, bunu biliyorum.. korkaksın buffy.”

“bu kadar parçaladığım bir şey, minicik bir eforla birleşebilir mi?”

“söyle.”

“bu gece bitecek! Kararını ver artık! Bir şeyler söyle, bir şeyler yap, ama benle oynamayı bıra-“  
“seviyorum tamam mı!!”  
spike ona bakakalır, buffy sessizlikte başını sallar  
“seviyorum.. mutlu musun?”

**6x11 – The Third Eye**

los angeles’ın puslu sabahına günaydın diyen apartmanların birinde, sessiz bir yatak odası.. güneş siyah çarşaflı yatağa ulaşamıyor, perdeler sımsıkı kapatılmış, odada sadece bir tek nefes duyuluyor..

buffy yanında uyuyan, onu belinden sarmış, kendisine yan dönmüş spikeın saçlarını hafifçe okşarken gözleri düşünceli, aslında baktığını görmüyordur.. aklı onlarca konu başlığı arasında hızlı geçiş yaparken, parmakları sessizce sarı saçların arasında geziniyordur..

“hey..”  
buffy sessizce bakışlarını onun yüzüne indirdiğinde ona bakan mavi gözleri görür ve gülümser  
“hey.. uyandırdım mı?” spike hafifçe duruşunu değiştirirken onu belinden biraz daha kendine çeker ve uykulu bir sesle  
“evet.. saçımı kim tırmalasa uyanırım..” buffy gülümseyerek  
“o kadar sertleştirirsen tahta gibi olur, açıyorum işte biraz..”   
spike elini saçlarından geçirir hızla ve somurtarak  
“sert değil.. dün yağmurda sırılsıklam oldu zaten..” buffy gülerek onun buklelerinden birini parmaklarında kıvırırken mırıldanır  
“evet çok tatlı oluyor böyle..” spike kaşını kaldırarak ona bakar, buffy sessizce elini çekerken bakışlarını da kaçırır, ama spike onun bileğini tutarak  
“hey hey hey.. ne demek bu?”   
buffy ona bakar, spike gözlerinde kapatmaya çalıştığı bir korkuyla  
“neden kaçıyorsun gene? Dün söyledikleri-“ buffy onun korkusunu görünce hızla  
“hayır.. hayır..” spike ona bakar, buffy açıklar  
“sadece.. alışkın değilim.. serbest olmaya..”   
spike ona bakar, buffy gülümser hafifçe  
“birincisi, seni yıllar boyunca aşağıladım, ve ikincisi, sadece arkadaştık bir sene boyunca..” spike onun parmaklarına parmaklarını geçirirken gözlerini aşağı indirerek mırıldanır  
“arkadaşlar birbirini beğenebilir, sorun yok..”   
buffy sessizce hıhımmlarken spike başını kaldırıp ona bakar  
“söyle..” buffy gülümser, spike ona bakarak  
“ben ciddiyim.. rüya olmadığı, ve kararlı olduğunu ispatlaman lazım..”  
buffy ona bakarak  
“sen ne ispatlayacaksın?” spike sessizce ona bakar, buffy gülerek ondan elini kurtarmaya çalışırken spike onun üstüne dönerek mırıldanır  
“söyle.” Buffy üzerindeki adama bakarak gülümsemesi dudaklarında, mırıldanır  
“günaydın spike..” spike onu daha da sıkıştırır, buffy gülerek ona döner ve  
“seni seviyorum spike..”   
spike bu sözleri duyduğunda gene durulur, buffy onun bıraktığı ellerini yukarı çıkartarak onun biçimli yüzünü elleri arasına alır ve gülümser  
“korkma.. kaçmayacağım..” spike ona bakar, buffy gülümser  
“söz..” spike sessizce ona eğilir, buffy eliyle dudaklarını kapatır, spike şaşkınca ona bakarak feryat eder  
“ne var gene?!” buffy gülerek  
“ben karşılık almadım? Beni kullandığını düşüneceğim spikey?”  
spike ona eğilirken fısıldar  
“seni seviyorum, biliyorsun.. hiç vazgeçemedim, çünkü kanıma girdin..”  
buffy ona bakarken spike onun güzel gözlerine bakarak gülümser  
“ve şu anda benim yatağımda, altımda, bana beni sevdiğini söylüyorsun..”  
buffy ona bakarak gülümser  
“ve sen hala beni öpmüyorsun.. gerçekten aptal bir ada-“ spike gülerek ona eğilir, buffy de onu yakasından tutarak kendine çekerken ikisi gülerek öpüşürler..

**Teaser end - Opening credits**

_CAST  
David Boreanaz as Angel  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyra  
J. August Richards as Charles Gunn  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
Vincent Kartheiser as Connor  
Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan  
Nicholas Brendon as Alexander Harris  
And Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg  
And Alexis Denisoff as Wesley Wyndham-Pryce_

**ACT I**

Hyperion, lobi..  
Sabahın aydınlık ışığı lobideki her köşeye dolarken, resepsiyonda genç bir adam, dosyaları inceliyordur.. merdivenlerdeki topuk seslerini duyduğunda soluna döner, ve şık giyimli o avukat kadını görünce sessizce başını sallar..

Lilah ona ilerlerken gülümser ve  
“günaydın.. bu sabah biz erkenciyiz sanırım?”  
xander dosyaları kapatıp rahatsızca gülümser  
“evet biraz..” lilah ellerini resepsiyona koyarken ona bakar  
“benden korkuyor musun?” xander gülerek dosyaları klasöre koyarken ona bakar  
“neden korkayım? Dünyanın en kötü şirketini temsil ettiğin için mi? Ya da her şeyi önceden bilen garip kaynakların olduğundan dolayı mı? Veya dur..”   
xander klasörü kapatıp ona bakar ve  
“herkes nedense senden kaçıştığı için olabilir mi?” lilah gülümser ve  
“etkileyici.. insanları çabuk tanıyorsun..” xander ona bakar ve  
“evet belki.. benim kabiliyetim de budur belki..”  
lilah ellerini resepsiyondan çekip mutfağa giderken gülümser  
“evet belki.. görebilen insanlar azdır xander..”  
ve lilah mutfak kapısını açıp içeri girerken, yukarıda da birkaç kapı açılır..

  
buffy kaşlarını çatarak çevresine bakarken mırıldanır  
“burdan geçmek zorunda mıyız?”  
öndeki spike mırıldanır  
“gelmek isteyen sendin tatlım, sen yukardan gidebilirdin..”  
buffy kaşlarını çatarak başını sallar, spike ona dönerek  
“pis, biliyorum, ama gel hadi, az kaldı..”  
buffy başını sallar spike ona elini uzatır, buffy de tutarak ilerlemeye devam ederken gözleri yerde, her an geçebilecek pis fareleri bekliyordur..

  
“günaydın.. sonunda yağmur dinmiş, hiç bitmeyecek sanmıştım..”  
angel başını sallarken connor ona bakar  
“canın mı sıkkın?” angel cıklar ve ona dönüp  
“dikkatim dağınık biraz sadece..” connor gülümser ve  
“artık toparlansan iyi olur.. yeteri kadar vakit kaybettik bence.. şu okul var, W&H var.. ayrıca bir sürü kız var yukarda-“ angel ona bakarak  
“kızlar ne zamandan beri listede?” connor ona bakar, xander ise ikisini izliyordur sadece, yanlarına gelen willow gülümser  
“günaydınlar, kahvaltı hazır, isteyen mutfağa geçebilir..”   
angel giderken mırıldanır  
“kızlar hazırlamıştır eminim..” connor gözlerini devirerek onu takip ederken xander yanındaki willowa döner ve  
“angel’ın bir çocuğu var.. tanrım..” willow gülerek onun omzunu patpatlar ve  
“dünya dönüyor xander.. ayrıca o çocuk değil, genç bir adam.. ondan gençken biz neler yapıyorduk hatırlasana?” xander ona bakıp gülümser  
“biz, sen ve ben olarak mı, yoksa scoobie’ler olarak mı?”  
willow gülümser, ve onun kahvesini alıp uzaklaşırken cevaplar  
“ikisi de olabilir..” xander da gülümser ve gene dosyalara döner..

  
wesley odasından çıkarken binanın öbür tarafında gülüşerek yürüyen birkaç kız ona selam verir, wesley de kibarca gülümseyerek öbür tarafa ilerler, ve merdivenlere geçerken yukarı çıkan willow gülümser  
“hey.. günaydın wes..” wesley gülümser  
“günaydın.. herkes nerde?” willow eliyle çalışan xanderı gösterir, sonra  
“diğerleri de mutfakta.. spikela buffy yok ama sanırım..”   
wesley hafifçe kaşını kaldırır, willow gülümseyerek merdivenleri çıkmaya devam ederken wesley de merdivenleri iner, o sırada hyperion’un kapısı açılır, ve içeri kahverengi saçlarıyla uzun hırkasının kollarını tutan fred girer, wesley ona bakarken xander da başını kaldırmıştır, fred bir an ona bakar, sonra wesley’e döner, wes merdivenleri inerken   
“illyra..” illyra ona bakar ve   
“dönmeye karar verdim..” wesley elleri ceplerinde, ona bakar  
“fikrini değiştirdin mi?” illyra lobide ilerlerken cevaplar  
“benim fikirlerimin senin için önemli olmadığını sanıyordum..”   
wesley ona dönerek  
“ben olduğunu söylemedim.. sadece sordum, ve önemli olan da bu zaten..”  
illyra ona dönerek gülümser  
“değişti diyelim wesley.. böyle dediğimde bana güvenecek misin?”  
wesley ona bakarken xander sessizliğini koruyordur, fred ona döner ve  
“günaydın.. gözün ağrıyor mu?” xander kaşlarını çatıp  
“hayır?” fred başını sallar  
“güzel.. ağrıdığı zaman bana gel..”   
ve fred merdivenlere çıkarken xander wese bakar, wes mırıldanır  
“hiçbir fikrim yok..”  
xander başını sallarken mutfaktan angel çıkar, ve merdivenleri çıkan fredi gördüğünde kaşlarını çatarak wese bakar, wes omzunu silker, ve mutfağa ilerler, kapı kapanınca xander angela bakar  
“dinamiklerinizi anlamıyorum.. kızı öldürüyordunuz 1 hafta önce.. şimdiyse gene odasına çıkıyor..” angel çalışma odasına giderken cevaplar  
“inan ben de anlamıyorum zaten..”  
ve kapısı kapanırken xander iç çekerek kağıtlarına döner..

  
“spike..”  
spike otelin bodrumuna çıkan kapağın altında buffye döner, buffy ona bakarak  
“şimdi sana bir şey söyleyeceğim, ama bana kıskançlığa başlamayacağına söz vermelisin..” spike ona döner, buffy tedirgin, elleriyle oynayarak başlar  
“ange-“ spike başını sallar  
“biliyorum tamam..” ve kapağı itmeye dönerken buffy ona bakar  
“biliyor musun? Neyi biliyorsun?” spike ona bakmadan kapağı çevirirken cevaplar  
“‘angelın önünde onu üzecek şeyler yapmayacağız çünkü o bir bebek’ falan..” buffy ona bakarak  
“spikee..” spike ellerini indirip ona bakar, buffy başını sallar  
“ben kaç haftadır angella birlikte olduğumda sana göstermedim ama..”   
spike afallar bir an, buffy sırıtır  
“şimdi anladın mı?” spike hafifçe sırıtırken buffy merdivene ilerler  
“tamaamen normal olmalıyız onun önünde..” spike arkasından mırıldanır  
“kapalı kapılar ardında?” buffy gülerek merdiveni çıkarken cevaplar  
“ben kendimi tutarım da, sen nasıl olacaksın merak ediyorum..” spike cevap vermeden onu pantolonunun belinden yakalar ve kendine çekerken buffy hafifçe bir çığlık atarak onun kollarına düşer, spike sırıtarak  
“bahse var mısın aşkım? Kim pes edecek önce?”   
buffy ayaklarını yere koyup dikleşirken gülümser  
“ben iki sene aşkımı gizledim bayım.. sense devamlı bağırıyordun..” spike gülerek ona bakarken buffy de gülümser  
“tamam varım.. nesine?” spike başını sallar  
“eğer ben kazanırsam, angella aynı odadayken benimle öpüşeceksin..” buffy ona bakar, spike kaşını kaldırır  
“yapamaz mısın?” buffy sırıtır ve  
“tamam.. ben kazanırsam?” spike ona bakar  
“gene aynı şeyi yaparsın?” buffy gülerek ona vururken  
“ben kazanırsam düşünürüm.. aklıma gelmiyor şimdi bir şey..”   
spike başını sallar, buffy elini uzatır  
“tamam.. ne zaman başlıyor?” spike onun elini sıkarken  
“yukarı çıktığımız an..” buffy de başını sallar ve elini çeker, merdivene giderken  
“çok eğleneceğim..” spike hıhımmmlarken onu gene geri çeker ve buffy ona dönerken spike ona eğilir, buffy kıkırdayarak ona uzanır..

  
kızlar merdiveni inerlerken xander da ayağa kalkar ve  
“günaydın..” julie ona bakarak gülümser  
“günaydın xander! Willow bugün bize derslerin başlayabileceğini söyledi, doğru mu?” xander kağıtları kapatırken  
“bunu buffyle konuşmam lazım ama kendisi kayıp şu anda..”   
o sırada faith mutfaktan çıkar ve  
“günaydıın günaydın..” ve bodrum kapısının önünden geçerken içerdeki patırtıyı duyar ve kapıyı açar, spike bodrum kapağını kapatıyordur, faith buffye bakıp  
“B?” buffy ona döner  
“faith.. günaydın..” faith kaşlarını çatar ve   
“günaydın..” dışardan xander seslenir  
“buffy orda mı? Ne yapıyor orda?”   
faith sırıtır ve geri çekilirken buffy fısıldayarak atılır  
“faith!” ama faith bir şey demesine fırsat vermeden lobiye dönmüştür  
“spikela kapak kaldırıyolar..” xander hafifçe ‘ha?’larken kızlar gülüşüyordur, içerdeki buffy spikea döner, spike eliyle ona yol verir  
“ben normal bir centilmenim..” buffy gözlerini devirip çıkarken ona bakar  
“kapalı kapıları unut..” ve dışarı çıkarken spike sırıtır ve arkasından ilerlerken xander ona bakıyordur, buffy elini kaldırıp  
“hey xander..” xander elini sallayarak dönerken kızlara bakar  
“buffy burda işte.. ona sorun..” ve mutfağa giderken buffy kızlara döner  
“ne soracaksınız?”   
spike faithin sırıtarak onları izlediği koltuğa yürürken julie gene sorar  
“bugün dersler başlayabilir miymiş?”   
buffy hımmlarken faith spikeı görür ve ayağa kalkarken spike gülümser  
“en sevdiğim diğer avcım.. gelsene sen bi..” faith ona bakarken spike onun koluna girer ve uzaklaşırken buffy cevaplar  
“bilemiyorum kızlar angella konuşmam lazım.. angel nerde?”   
faith spikela uzaklaşırken bağırır  
“angeel!!”  
ama spike onu susturup uzaklaştırırken ofisin kapısı açılır ve angel dışarı çıkar  
“ne oldu?” buffy ona döner  
“ah angel.. günaydın..” angel başını sallarken buffy ona ilerler  
“kızlar dersler bugün başlar mı diye soruyorlar..” angel dışarı çıkarken ona bakar  
“sen müdür değil misin?” buffy de ona bakıp  
“otel senin değil mi?”   
angel hafifçe gülümserken buffy de gülümser ve kızlara döner  
“kızlar siz kahvaltı edene kadar biz karar veririz sanırım.. diğerleriyle de konuşmam lazım..” kızlar uzaklaşırken connor mutfaktan çıkıyordur, kızlarla burun buruna gelince  
“hey..” kızların hepsi ona gülümserken connor hızla buffy ve angela doğru uzaklaşır, angel sırıtırken connor ona bakar  
“zevk aldığımı mı sanıyorsun?? Annemle babam yukarda!” angel ona bakar  
“baban burda connor ama umursamıyorsun.. ne acı..” ve buffyle beraber ofise girerken connor ona bakar  
“ciddi değilsin değil mi?” angel gülümser ve otururken buffy de diğer iskemleye geçiyordur, connor ilerlerken sorar  
“neler oluyor?” buffy telefonu alırken angel açıklar  
“buffy çok enerjik.. okulu açalım diye tutturuyor.. ilk dersi de sen verecekmişsin..” connor ona bakarken angel başını sallar  
“ciddiyim.. al kızları bir yere götür.. sosyal olsunlar falan.. senin görevin değil mi?” connor gözlerini devirirken buffy gülümseyerek bağırır  
“dawn???” connor ona bakarken angel da gülümser, buffy gülerek  
“sakin ol sakin ol, biliyorum aramadım, ama o kadar çok şey oldu kii! Biliyor musun? Kimden?” buffy angela bakar, angel kalkarken başını sallar  
“ne yapayım, ben düşünceli bir adamım..” buffy ona teşekkür ederken angella connor dışarı çıkarlar, buffy konuşurken connor sorar  
“dawn kim? Sen niye arıyorsun?” angel kapıyı kapatırken  
“dawn buffy’nin kardeşi.. ve neden aramayayım? Kız çıldırmıştır neler oluyor diye..” connor gülerken willow merdivenleri iniyordur  
“hey.. xanderı gördünüz mü?” angella ikisi cıklarken faith ve spike geri dönerler, faith angelı görünce  
“angel!” angel ona bakarak  
“neden devamlı beni çağırıyorsun?” faith spikeı dirsekleyip ondan kurtulurken spike gülerek mutfağa ilerler, faith angela ilerlerken  
“sana bir şey söylemeliyim!”   
mutfak kapısını açan spike ona bakar, faith angela bakarak gülümser  
“hani o bardan sonra benim eğlenmeme izin verecektin?”  
angel gözlerini devirerek konuşurken spike faithe bakar, faith göz kırpar ve angella uzaklaşırken spike sırıtarak mutfağa girer..

  
buffy ofisten çıkarken willow ona ilerler  
“oh buffy.. bende seni arıyordum..”  
buffy gülümser ve kapıyı kapatırken  
“evet, saray gibi ev değil mi?” willow da başını sallarken  
“xander’ı gördün mü?” buffy hayır derken ona bakar ve   
“neden?” willow huzursuzca gülümser  
“bilmiyorum.. nedense ondan garip bir titreşim aldım sabah.. ondan sonra da göremedim bir daha..” buffy resepsiyona giderken gülümser  
“ondan garip titreşimler alman normal değil mi willow? Alışmasına daha fırsat veremeden çevresinde bir sürü şey oluyor..” willow otururken ona bakar  
“xandera küçük çocuk gibi bakmamızın doğru olduğunu sanmıyorum buffy..”  
buffy ona bakarak  
“ben de zaten öyle bakmıyorum.. ama şu an hassas olduğunu kabul etmemiz de doğru olur..” willow başını sallarken buffy gülümser  
“okul işi başlıyor bugün, hazır mısın?” willow ona bakıp  
“ne yapmam gerekiyor ki? Aslında hala benim gidip o cadılarla konuşmam gerekiyor..” buffy ona bakıp  
“daha dün onlarla değil miydin? Biraz da burda vakit geçir..”   
willow gülümserken faith gelir ve  
“pekala kızlar, hazır mıyız!! Okulu marş söyleterek açmayacağız herhalde?”   
buffy gülerken angel ve wesley de kağıtlarla gelmişlerdir, wesley kağıtları buffy ve willowa uzatıp  
“şunları imzalamanız lazım..” buffy okurken faith mutfağa ilerler  
“kızlar, gelin bakalım! Diğerleri nerde? Yukarda mı? gidin çağırın..”  
herkes lobiye toparlanmaya başlarken yukarıda xander bir kapıyı tıklatıyordur..

**ACT II**

fred saçlarını tararken içeri giren xandera bakar ve  
“hey..” xander ona elini kaldırarak  
“bak.. seni tanımıyorum.. aslında burdaki kimseyi tanıdığımı düşünmüyorum.. herkes her gün farklı şekillerde davranıyor..” fred fırçayı komodine bırakıp kalkarken gülümser  
“doğru..” xander ona bakarak  
“nesin sen?” fred kollarını kavuşturarak  
“kimsin sen demen daha doğru olur.. adım illyra.. ve senin anlayamayacağın kadar çok şeyim..” xander ona bakarak  
“anlayamayacağım bir çok şeyle karşılaştım illyra.. seni de geçmem çok zor olmaz.. denemeye ne dersin?” fred başını sallar ve  
“bir tanrıçayım.. zaman üzerinde gücüm var.. mitolojik devirde çok güçlü bir krallığım vardı.. ayrıca birkaç gücüm daha var, ki açıklamak gereksiz ve yersiz..” xander ona bakarak  
“mesela vücut değiştirebilmen gibi mi?” illyra gülümseyerek ona bakar  
“vücut değil, görüntü değiştirebiliyorum..” xander ona bakarak  
“ne demek istediğimi-ah kahretsin!” xander gerileyerek duvara dayanırken karşısında anya gülümseyerek ona bakıyordur, xander bağırır  
“değiştir şunu!!” anya omzunu silkerek bir anda gene frede dönerken ona bakar  
“böyle demek istemiştin sanırım..” xander öfkeyle ona bakarken fred omzunu silkerek gene pencereye ilerler  
“neden burdasın xander?” xander sessizleşince fred ona döner, xander iç çekerek  
“gözümün ağrıdığını nerden bildin?” fred gözleri parlayarak gülümser  
“içgüdü diyelim.. sen nasıl görebiliyorsan, ben de bazen görüyorum..”  
xander sessizce ona bakarken kapı tıklatılır ve wesley görünür, fred ona bakarken xander da ona döner, wesley onu gördüğüne şaşırmış, alçak sesle  
“xander?” xander ona dönerek  
“ben gidiyordum..” ve dışarı çıkarken wesley frede döner  
“ne yapmaya çalışıyorsun illyra?” fred ona bakarak  
“ben bir şey yapmadım.. o geldi.. ayrıca neden açıklayayım?”   
wesley kaşını kaldırır  
“güven kazanmak isteyen sen değil miydin?” fred gülümser ve  
“sen bana zaten güveniyorsun wesley.. benden nefret etmene sebep olan şey de bu.. bana güvendiğin için kendine güvenemiyorsun..”   
wesley ona bakarken mırıldanır  
“aşağı inmemiz gerekiyor..” fred başını sallar  
“biliyorum..” ve gülümseyerek dışarı çıkarken wesley de onu takip eder..

  
Xander merdivenleri inerken buffy ve will ona döner  
“hah! Gel xander..”   
xander onlara ilerlerken spike da mutfaktan çıkar, angel onu görünce  
“ne zaman geldin sen?” spike ona bakıp  
“pardon baba?” angel gözlerini devirirken buffy kağıtları yayar ve  
“işte.. hepsi burda.. herkesin ders programları..”  
millet kağıtlarını alırken spike illyraya bakar ve  
“illyra?”   
fred ona bakar sessizce, spike sessizce kağıdına dönerken wesley seslenir  
“geldik..” ve hepsi onları bekleyen 21 kıza dönerler, ve buffy derin bir nefes alır  
“tamam, başlayalım..”

  
xander eliyle otelin krokisi üzerinde işaretlemeler yaparken açıklar  
“angelların kullandığı dövüş odası şu an için de uygun.. onun yanında iki adet odayı sınıf haline getirecekler..” xander yukarı odaları gösterir  
“buralara dokunmuyorum.. ama willowun bir laboratuar gibi bir yere ihtiyacı var..” connor mırıldanır  
“benim de..” angel ona bakar, connor başını sallar  
“ödevlerim var?” spike ona bakarak  
“evde atom patlatmayacaksın herhalde?” connor sırıtırken xander devam eder  
“başka bir şey yok sanırım.. sınıf eşyaları gelmek üzeredir..” xander saatine bakarken angel başını sallar, wesley mırıldanır  
“tamam.. ilk ders benim sanırım..” spike sırıtarak ona bakar, wesley ona döner  
“sen de geliyorsun.. illyra sen de...” spike onlara bakar  
“niye ben?!” buffy ona bir kağıt uzatır gene, spike somurturken wesley illyrayla uzaklaşıyordur, mırıldanır  
“illyra, kızların önünde dengesiz şeyler yapmayacağına inanmak isterim..”   
fred ona bakarak  
“neden? Bana güvenmiyor musun?” fred sınıfa girecekken wesley onun koluna uzanır, illyra şaşkınlıkla ona bakarken wesley elini çeker ve ona bakarak  
“illyra.. sana karşı oluşan şeyleri yok etmek konusunda bilinçli davranıp davranmadığını bilmiyorum.. ancak bir şeyleri yok etmek istiyorsan, sonuçlarına da katlanacaksın..” illyra ona bakarak  
“demek bana güveniyordun?” wesley başını sallar  
“belki.. ama şu anda bir şey yok..” fred hafifçe gülümser  
“o zaman bana yeniden güvenmeyi öğrenmen gerekecek wesley..”   
wesley ona bakarak  
“ya da senin güvenilir biri olman gerekecek illyra..”   
illyranın mavi bakışları ona parlarken koridora giren spike mırıldanır  
“ne oluyor? Gene şirine olmuşsun?”   
mavi saçlarını hafifçe savuran illyra cevaplar  
“iblis dersiyse, bir tanrıça görmeleri iyi olur..”  
ve kapıyı açarak içeri girerken wesley spikea bakar, spike sessizce iç çekerken wesley de içeri girer..

  
faith kollarını gererken angel mırıldanır  
“gunn nerde?”  
faith yere eğilirken cevaplar  
“W&H’ta.. Lilah’la gittiler..” xander başını sallar  
“evet.. kadın çok erken kalkıyor..” buffy ona bakar, xander mırıldanır  
“sabah biraz konuştuk da..” faith ona dönerek  
“ilginç.. senden ne istiyor olabilir?”  
xander içeri giren inşaat işçileri için ayağa kalkarken  
“hiçbir fikrim yok..”

  
connor sırayı odaya bırakırken offlar, buffy gülerek  
“formda değil misin?” connor ona bakarak  
“ben senden daha çok taşıyabilirim..” buffy kaşını kaldırır, connor gülümser  
“ama nezaket gereği senin kazanmana izin verebilirim..” buffy gülerek sınıftan çıkarken onlara doğru gelen angela mırıldanır  
“tam babasının oğlu..” angel şaşkınca içeri girerken connora bakar  
“ona asılmıyorsun değil mi?” connor ellerini havaya kaldırırken faith içeri girer bir sırayla, angel ondan alırken sorar  
“işçiler nerde?” faith üstünü düzeltirken cevaplar  
“xander onlarla konuşuyor.. hangi dilden konuştuklarını anlamadım ama.. devamlı logaritmik bir şeylerden bahsediyorlar..”   
connor gülerek odadan çıkarken willow bir kutuyla geliyordur, connor hemen ona ilerleyip elinden alırken willow gülümser  
“sağool.. bir ben aranızda çelimsiz minik kız oldum..” connor gülerek gene odaya dönerken willow bahçeye çıkar ve xanderın adamlara verdiği talimatların bitmesini bekler, xander ona döner sonra  
“hey..” willow da gülümser ve  
“sınıf bitmek üzere..”   
xander başını sallarken ikisi bahçedeki bir banka otururlar, willow ona dönerek  
“xander.. iyisin değil mi?” xander kaşlarını çatarak ona döner  
“evet iyiyim will, neden?” willow hafifçe gülümser  
“hiiç..” xander gülümseyerek onun omzuna elini koyar ve gözlerine bakıp  
“merak etme bir şeyim yo-“ xander bir anda hızla elini ondan çekerek ayağa fırlar, willow da ayağa kalkarken  
“ben bir şey yapmadım!”  
xander iki eliyle kafasını sıkarken gözlerini kapatmış, nefes almaya çalışıyordur, willow paniklemeye başlar ve ona ilerlerken  
“xander?”   
xander sessizce gözlerini açar ve ellerini indirirken derin nefesler alıyordur  
“ta-tamam.. iyiyim..” willow ona bakarken xander sessizce gökyüzüne bakar ve nefes almaya devam eder..

  
“neler olduğunu anlamıyorum..”   
willow onun önüne bir bardak su koyarken xander devam eder  
“birkaç zamandır gözüm ağrıyor.. ama pek dert etmemiştim, sen söylemiştin ağrıyabilir diye..” willow otururken başını sallar, xander ona bakarak devam eder  
“buraya gelmeden önce yalnızdım biliyorsun.. rahabilitasyon dönemimde falan da doktorumla çok az görüşüyordum.. sonra orman falan.. kafamı dinledim willow..”  
willow sesini çıkartmazken xander ona bakar  
“ama buraya, şehre geri döndükçe, gözümün ağrısı artmaya başladı.. ne zaman biriyle göz teması kursam, minik bir ağrı saplanıyordu..”   
willow kaşlarını çatarken xander devam eder  
“pek dert etmedim ilk başta.. zaten alışkanlık oldu bir süre sonra.. dikkat ettiysen sadece bu grupla gözgözeyim.. kızlara falan bakamıyorum..” willow başını sallar, xander derin bir nefesle suyundan bir yudum alır, bardağı indirirken devam eder  
“ama şu birkaç zamandır, ağrının yanında, aslında farklı bir şey olduğunu hissettim.. bugün lilah bu konuda bir şey söyleyince düşündüm..”   
willow kaşlarını çatarak  
“nedir o?” xander ona bakarak  
“karşımdakinin nasıl hissettiğini bir bakışla anlayabiliyorum willow..”  
willow ona bakarak  
“nasıl?” xander omzunu silker  
“bilmiyorum.. garip.. ama ben bunu insan ilişkilerim kuvvetleniyor falan sandım.. belki hala da öyle olabilir derdim, ama demin olan şey..” willow başını sallar  
“evet.. demin ne oldu xander?” xander ona bakarak  
“senin korkularını gördüm willow..”  
willow ona bakakalır..

**ACT III**

Angel onlara bakarak  
“ne?” willow başını sallarken buffy ayağa kalkar  
“bu kötü bir şey mi? Yani, kötü değil değil mi?” willow endişeyle  
“hiçbir fikrim yok.. yani, xander bunu kullanabilirse güzel bir güç elbette.. ama her güç artısıyla beraber eksisini de getirir.. eğer xander gördüğü şeyleri hissederse veya yaşarsa.. bilemiyorum..”   
xander onları izlerken angel düşünceli, mırıldanır  
“bunu söylemekten nefret ediyorum, ama keşke lilah burda olsaydı..”  
buffy ona bakar, angel açıklar  
“cordelia’nın imgelemlerinin getirdiği iyilikleri biz ne kadar iyi biliyorsak, o da kötülüklerini biliyor.. ve xander konusunu da bildiğine eminim..”  
angel xander’a bakarak  
“xander, tam olarak neler oluyor? Yani, birinin gözlerine bakıyorsun ve?”  
xander düşünceli, cevaplarken spike, wes ve illyra lobiye girerler, spike bir şeyler homurdanırken xander mırıldanır  
“hala tam olarak anlayamıyorum.. onun iyi olup olmadığını hissediyorum belki, ya da korkularını veya umutlarını..” spike onlara bakarken wesley mırıldanır  
“neler oluyor?” buffy ona dönüp açıklarken spike kaşını kaldırır, illyra mırıldanır  
“her zamanki gibi, doğru hissetmişim..” angel ona bakar, xander başını sallar  
“evet, doğru söylüyor..” angel illyraya dönerek  
“ne olduğunu biliyor musun?” illyra ona bakarak  
“üçüncü göz’ün çoğu kişi bir masal olduğunu düşünür.. oysa arkadaşın bunu yaşıyor şu anda..” xander korkuyla ona bakarken wesley mırıldanır  
“üçüncü göz mü?” illyra başını sallayarak ona döner  
“evet.. cadı, arkadaşınızda olan bir gücü, aktifleştirdi..”   
xander ona bakarken illyra açıklar  
“xander görme gücüne sahip.. kişinin hislerini anlayabilecek bir yetisi var.. ve cadı ona bu gücü kullanması için bir fırsat yaratmış.. şu anda kullandığı gözü, sihirli.. ama sihir xander’ın içinden geliyor..”   
xander ona bakarken lilah otele girer ve elinde bir dosyayla  
“evet.. illyra doğru söylüyor..” onun arkasından giren gunn ekibe bakar ve  
“bir derdimiz var..”

  
lilah ve gunn kağıtları resepsiyona yayarlarken gunn açıklar  
“şurda, eski sunnydale’in olduğu kısımda, bir anda eski cehennem ağzının olduğu yerde, görüntüler belirmeye başlamış..” buffy ona bakarken lilah saatine bakarak  
“bu tahmini olarak xander’ın willowun korkularıyla yüzleştiği dakikaya denk geliyor..” xander ona bakarak  
“gördüklerimin gerçekleştiğini mi söylüyorsun?” lilah ona dönerek  
“hayır.. willowun korkuları geçmişte yaşadıklarının yenilenmesi.. bu yüzden gerçek şeyler değil, sadece görüntüler var..” xander ona bakarak  
“ne görsem, dünyanın bir yerinde görüntü de olsa gerçekleşecek mi diyorsun?”  
lilah ona bakarak  
“bilmiyorum..” angel kollarını kavuşturmuş, mırıldanır  
“nasıl öğrenebiliriz?” lilah ona dönerek  
“bir şey teklif ederdim, ama kabul eder misin bilmiyorum..”   
angel ona bakarak bir an düşünür, sonra  
“ben de geleceğim..” lilah başını sallar, angel ona bakıp  
“pislik istemiyorum lilah.. kendini kanıtlamak istiyorsan bunu kullan..”   
lilah gene başını sallar ve  
“araban hazır..” xander onlara bakarak  
“neler oluyor?”  
angel wese dönerek  
“wes, bu göz hakkında her şeyi öğrenmek istiyorum.. will, sen de ne yaptıysan ona anlat..” ikisi başlarını sallarken angel xandera bakar ve  
“xander.. W&H’a gidiyoruz..”  
xander ona bakakalır..

  
buffy onlara bakıp  
“ben de geleceğim..” angel ona döner, buffy elini kaldırır  
“a-a.. itiraz yok.. xander benim takımımdan..” angel hafifçe gülerek başını sallarken buffy de kapıya ilerler, spike da onu takip ederken xander mırıldanır  
“o neden geliyor?” spike ona dönüp  
“çünkü benim de o şirkette hakkım var?” angel gözlerini devirerek  
“nasıl izin verdim o gün hala anlamıyorum..” spike sırıtırken buffy ilerler ve gölgedeki arabanın kapısını açıp arkaya oturur, spike da direk onun yanına geçerken xander öne geçer, lilah da anahtarlarıyla ilerlerken  
“benim arabam arkada..”   
angel başını sallar ve lilahla ikisi arabalarına ilerlerken wesley seslenir  
“lilah..” lilah ona geri döner ve angelın arabası uzaklaşırken wesley lilaha bakar  
“sana güvenebilir miyim?” lilah gülümser  
“illyraya güvendiğinden daha fazla şansım var tatlım..”   
wesley de hafifçe gülümser ve  
“arada sırada beni arayıp haber ver.. bir şey bulursam ben de haber vereceğim..”  
lilah başını sallar ve uzaklaşır, wes de içeri girer..

  
buffy gülmemeye çalışarak elini spikeın elinden uzaklaştırırken spike mükemmel bir soğuklukla camdan dışarı bakıyordur, angel düşünceli, arabayı sürerken xander sorar  
“bana ne yapacaklar?” angel cevaplar  
“bir şey yapmamaları için ben de geliyorum.. sana zarar vermeyecekler..”  
xander başını sallarken buffy mırıldanır  
“angel, ne düşünüyorsun?” angel ona bakıp  
“şu anda bir şey düşünemiyorum.. ama keşke lorne da burda olsaydı..”  
spike başını sallarken sorar  
“ona ulaşamaz mıyız? Acil durumlar falan?”   
angel sessizce arabayı sola çevirirken cevaplar  
“ona ulaşmamamı istedi.. bilemiyorum..”   
spike da sessizce başını sallarken otoparka girerler, ve mekanik bir ses gülümseyerek konuşur:

“Mr. Angel, Wolfram&Hart iyi günler diler..”

  
buffy ve xander sessizce çevrelerine bakarlarken angel ve spike önde ilerliyordur, çevrelerindeki çalışanlar onlara gülümseyerek selam verirlerken genç, sarışın bir kadın elinde dosyalarla angela ilerler  
“bay angel, merhaba.. ben yeni sekreteriniz shannon..”  
buffy shannon’a bakarken shannon gülümseyerek ofisin kapısını açar, angel ve diğerleri içeri girerken shannon gülümseyerek  
“arzu ettiğiniz bir şey var mı? Bay spike?”  
spike hayır anlamında başını sallarken angel shannona döner ve  
“kehanet bölümünün başkanıyla görüşmek istiyorum..” shannon başını sallayıp not alırken lilah içeri girer ve  
“tamam shannon ben ilgilenirim..”  
shannon büyük bir saygıyla lilaha bakar, ve lilah ofiste ilerlerken shannon dışarı çıkar, lilah kapı kapanınca gülümser  
“evde olmak nasıl angel?” angel koltuğuna otururken ona bakar  
“çok mutlusun değil mi?” lilah gülümser  
“evet.. ama şimdi iş zamanı.. buffy, xander, neden biraz oturmuyorsunuz? Shannon size yiyecek bir şeyler getirir.. spike, wesleynin ofisindeki büyük ana kitabı almaya senin iznin var, onu getirirsen sevinirim..” spike ilerleyip dışarı çıkarken buffy şaşkınlıkla lilahın ipleri elinde tutmasını izliyordur.. angel haklıdır..  
burası, lilah’nın oyun alanıdır..

  
Angel hoparlöre basar, ve wesin sesi duyulur  
“illyranın dediği gibi, dünya tarihinde, üçüncü göze sahip olanları araştırdım angel.. ve doğru, çok az insan bu güce sahip olmuş..”  
angel arkasına yaslanırken  
“yan etkileri? Ölüm sebepleri?” xander ona bakarken wesley cevaplar  
“hepsi doğal yollarla, yaşlılıktan ölmüşler.. gözün bir etkisi yok..”  
lilah büyük kitabı açar ve sayfalar yazılarla dolarken kitabı angela uzatır, angel da alırken spike koltuğunda, olanları izliyordur, buffy sorar  
“peki şu canlanma olayı? O ne olacak?” willowun sesi duyulur  
“bence onlar xander’ın gücünü daha kontrol edememesinden kaynaklanıyordu.. xander zamanla dayanabildikçe bunlar da olmayacak hale gelebilecektir diye düşünüyorum..” lilah mırıldanır  
“willow da cadılarımızla beraber gözü kontrol edebilir..” angel başını sallarken wesleynin doğrulduğu duyulur   
“biz de geliyoruz..” spike sorar  
“kızlar ne olacak?” wesley cevaplar  
“faith ve diğerleri burda..”  
ve telefon kapanırken angel xandera bakar  
“xander, sen istemezsen kimse sana dokunmayacak..”  
xander hafifçe beyazlamış, sorar  
“ne yapacaksınız?” lilah dayandığı angelın masasından onu cevaplar  
“gözünü kontrol edecekler.. sinirlerin beyninde nereye bağlandığı falan.. bunun yanında mistiksel olarak ruhuna kattıklarını da inceleyecekler..” lilah angela bakıp  
“daha sonra büyük korkulu ve büyük mutluluklu kişilere bakarak test ettirebiliriz..” xander konuşur  
“ya onlarınkiler gerçekleşirse?” lilah ona dönüp  
“bakacağın kişiler kobay olacak xander.. korkuları ve mutlulukları bizim ayarladığımız şeyler olacak.. eğer gerçekleşirse de bizim yok edebileceğimiz ölçülerde tutacağız..” xander derin bir nefes alırken buffy sorar  
“ya kötü bir şey çıkarsa?” angel mırıldanır  
“o zaman düşünürüz..”  
xander ona bakar, angel öne eğilerek  
“xander, eğer bu göz, gerçekten senin ruhundan geliyorsa, bir sorun çıkacağını zannetmiyorum.. ama eğer birileri seninle oynuyorsa, o zaman savaşacağımız bir şey olacak..” xander başını sallar ve  
“gördüklerimin gerçekleşmemesi gerekiyor..” ve ona bakıp  
“ne gerekiyorsa yapın.”  
Angel başını sallar..

**ACT IV**

Xander dişçi koltuğu gibi bir koltuğa bağlanırken panikle gözlerini kırpıştırıyordur, willow onun elini tutarak gülümserken xander da onun elini tutar sıkıca..

Geniş odanın bir tarafındaki aynanın diğer tarafında angel, buffy, lilah ve spike vardır.. içerde wesley cadılar ve doktorlarla konuşurken, willow da sessizce xanderın saçlarını okşayarak onları dinliyordur..

Buffy mırıldanır  
“kötüyse, gözü çıkartmamız gerekecek, değil mi?” angel sessizce başını sallarken buffy üzüntüyle xandera bakar  
“bu onu öldürür..” lilah mırıldanır  
“hayır..” buffy ona bakar, lilah da ona dönerek açıklar  
“üçüncü göz, görebilenin hediyesidir.. eğer xander, gerçekten böyle biriyse, o da bir kahraman demektir..” buffy ona bakarak  
“xander o gözü olmasa da bir kahraman..” lilah başını sallar  
“eminim.. ancak benim demek istediğim, xander böyle bir kahramansa, kötülüklerin gerçekleşmesi olasılığının yanında, gözünü geri verebilecek cesarete sahiptir demek istiyorum..” buffy sessizce ona bakarken spike mırıldanır  
“görmek çok önemli bir şey.. xander eğer o üçüncü gözle gerçekten böyle şeyleri görebilecekse..” angel gözleri içerki odada, başını sallayarak tamamlar  
“savaşacağımız çok şey var demektir..”

bir doktor xander’ın gözüne eğilirken buffy üzüntüyle iç çeker..

  
doktor eldivenlerini çıkartarak içerki odaya geçtiğinde angel ona bakar, arkasından da wesley ve willow giriyordur, doktor onlara bakarak  
“mükemmel bir göz.. fiziksel açıdan hiçbir hatası yok, bütün uçlar doğru sinirlere bağlanmış.. reaksiyon yok, rehabilitesi de güzel yapılmış.. benim ekleyebileceğim veya çıkartmam gereken bir şey bulamadım..” angel başını sallayıp teşekkür eder, ve doktor dışarı çıkarken willow konuşur  
“kötü bir şey yok.. içerdeki cadılar da söyledi.. çıkacak kötülükler sadece kişilerin kötülükleri.. xander bir şey taşımıyor..” wesley de başını sallarken buffy rahatlayarak gülümser, spike ondan bakışını çekip angela bakar ve  
“şu test..” lilah başını sallar, ve içerdeki odaya geçer, diğer bir kapının açılması emrini verir, ve üç insan içeri girerler, lilah xandera dönerek  
“xander, hiçbir sorun bulunmadı, rahatlayabilirsin.. ama şu anda sana daha önce bahsettiğim testi yapmak istiyoruz.. hepsinin gözlerinin içine bak, biz tepkileri ölçeceğiz..” xander başını sallarken lilah da dışarı çıkar, ve bir düğmeye basarak  
“jacob? Başlıyor..” ve düğmeden elini çeker, xander bir süre dinlendikten sonra gözlerini açar ve karşısındaki insanlara bakarken bir tanesinde hafifçe gülümser, diğer ikisindeyse yüzü bembeyaz olurken öbür odada jacob konuşur  
“bir şey olmuyor.. vahşetten korkan adamın korkuları gerçekleşmiyor..”   
lilah başını sallarken jacob diğer adamda da bir şey olmadığını söylerken lilah angela bakar  
“çalışıyor..” willow sorar  
“yani bu hep böyle mi olacak? Xander deneyim kazandıkça olaylar gerçekleşmeyecek, ama xander görecek mi?”   
lilah başını sallarken wesley mırıldanır  
“bu büyük bir şans..” willow ona bakarken wesley de onlara döner  
“gerçekten.. xander kendini güçlendirdikçe, eminim bize çok yardımcı olabilecektir.. her gün yalan söyleyen insanlarla karşılaşıyoruz angel.. ama xander onların ruhunu görüyor..” angel başını sallarken düşüncelidir, o sırada spike küfreder ve hızla fırlarken adamlardan biri xandera saldırmıştır, buffy de bağırarak odaya giderken lilah düğmeye basar ve  
“jacob?!!” jacob bilgisayar tuşlarına basarken bağırır  
“ben bir şey yapmadım!! Adamlar kendileri saldırdı!”  
lilah da panikle olanlara bakarken angel, spike ve buffy adamları hızla geri çekerler, buffy xanderı yerden kaldırırken  
“ne oldu?” xander başını tutarak  
“sanırım onları tetikledim.. fazla derine dalmış olmalıyım..”   
buffy onun kolunun altına girerek dikleştirirken wesley mırıldanır  
“şimdi bu bir hediye mi, yoksa lanet mi, buna o kadar verecek..”  
lilah da sessizce başını sallarken willow ikisine bakar..

  
hyperion..

xander bitkince kanepeye otururken faith onlara bakarak  
“bu mudur yani? Görüyor, hissediyor, okuyor?”  
angel başını sallarken illyra sessizliğini koruyordur, o sırada connor çıkar arka koridordan ve yorgunca esnerken grubu görünce  
“nasıl gitti?” angel ona anlatırken connor waowlar ve  
“hepimizi okuyabilirsin yani? İyi miyiz kötü müyüz falan?”  
xander ona bakarken connor gülümser ve  
“yine de tebrik ederim.. güçlü olmak garip bir şey.. aramıza hoş geldin..” herkes hafifçe gülerken xander da gülümser, willow xanderın yanında, ona bakarak  
“evet xander.. hoş geldin.. her ne kadar ben sebep olsam da..” xander ona bakıp  
“saçmalama.. sadece yorgunum.. ama bir işe yarayabileceksem, benim sana teşekkür etmem lazım..”   
ikisi sarılırken buffy gülümsüyordur, onlar ayrılınca buffy de ilerleyerek ona sarılır  
“hepimiz yanındayız xander.. eminim bomba gibi olacaksın..” xander hafifçe gülerken illyra sessizce merdivenlere ilerler ve yukarı çıkarken xander onun gidişini izler, angel onun bakışını yakalayınca   
“xander..” xander ona döner ve açıklıkla  
“hayır.. kötülük görmedim.. aksine korkan bir genç kadın var orda..”  
herkes sessizleşirken xander onlara bakar  
“o tanrıça dışında, gerçekten korkan bir genç kadın gördüm onda ben..”  
angel wesleye bakar, wesley ise xanderı izliyordur, sorar  
“fred mi?” xander ona bakarak  
“şu göründüğü kadın mı fred?” wesley başını sallar, xander ona bakarak  
“bilmiyorum.. ama ne gördüysem, onun bir parçasıydı.. ve korkusu yalnız kalmak.. ve bu da illyra’ya pek yakışmayan bir korku sanırım..”  
wesley sessizce başını eğerken gunn mırıldanır  
“fred yalnız kalmaktan çok korkardı.. onu terk edeceğimizden ürkerdi her zaman..” buffy onlara bakarken lilah sessizce mırıldanır  
“çok ilginç..” xander başını sallarken angel ona bakar, lilah gülümseyerek  
“xanderın bana da bakmasını ister misin angel?” xander hafifçe gülerken cevaplar  
“seni sabah yeterince gördüm teşekkür ederim..” herkes hafifçe gülerken xander da gülümseyerek arkasına yaslanır, faith neşeyle  
“bu gücü çok sevdim! Lilah ve illyra her gün xanderın önünden geçerek iş başı yapsalar nasıl olur?” lilah ona bakarken angel sırıtır  
“ben buna evet oyu kullanıyorum..”   
wesley de hafifçe gülümserken lilah gözlerini devirir, ve resepsiyona giderken  
“sana bu kadar şey yaptım angel, senelerdir, hala bir teşekkür bile duymadım..”  
connor angela bakarken angel gülümser ve sessizce önüne döner, lilah da gülümseyerek dosyaları kaldırır, ve kapatır..

  
gece, hyperionda bir oda..  
kapı hafifçe açılıp içeri buffy girerken camın önündeki spike ona döner, buffy gülümser ve ona ilerlerken  
“kim kazandı? Bence ikimiz de harikaydık..” spike hafifçe gülerek  
“bilemiyorum.. birimiz pes edene kadar sürsün derim ben.. çünkü benim pes etmeye niyetim yok..” buffy de gülümseyerek ona uzanırken  
“olabilir..” ikisi hafifçe öpüşürken buffy ona bakar  
“avlanmaya gidecektim, gelmek ister misin? Faith bu gece evde kalıyor..”  
spike başını sallar, ve ikisi dışarı çıkarlarken diğer tarafta angel lobide, connorla gülerek kızların dosyalarını sıraya koyuyordur, sorar  
“bu nasıl?” connor ona bakarak  
“babaa!” angel gülerek dosyayı klasöre koyarken bay reilly merdivenleri iner, angel onu görünce dikleşirken connor bay reillye gülümseyip  
“baba, nasılsın? Yardım etmek ister misin?”   
bay reilly ona ilerlerken gülümser ve oturup  
“elbette.. ne yapıyorsunuz?” angel gülümseyerek dosyaların bir kısmını ona verip sıralandırdıklarını anlatır, bay reilly kızların resimlerini görünce connora bakar gülümseyerek, connor gözlerini devirirken angel sırıtır..

lobinin dışında, bahçede, sessizce bahçedeki bitkileri inceleyen illyraya yaklaşan willow mırıldanır  
“güzel bir gece, değil mi?” illyra dikleşerek fredin kahverengi gözleriyle ona bakar  
“bana acımıyorsun değil mi?”   
willow sessizce başını iki yana sallarken fred çiçeklere döner ve  
“biliyorum.. içerdekilerin bazısı benden nefret ediyor, bazısı ise bana acıyor.. ama sen acımıyorsun.. oysa ki, herkes öyle düşünüyor..”   
willow onun yanında dururken ona bakar ve  
“acımam gereken kişi sen değilsin çünkü.. ne yapıyorsan isteyerek yapıyorsun..”  
illyra dikleşerek ona bakar, willow kızıl saçlarının altındaki yeşil gözleri parlayarak ona bakar  
“fredi de içinde bir yere kapatan sensin.. ve sana bu yüzden acımam mümkün değil..” illyra sessizce ona bakarken willow başını sallar  
“angel ve wesley bunu öğrendiklerinde kaçamayacaksın illyra.. neden şimdi sen bir şeyler yapmıyorsun?”  
illyra elinin altındaki bitkiler ona uzanırken sessizce mırıldanır  
“benim yapabileceğim bir şey yok willow.” Willow ona bakar, illyra gülümser  
“adlarınızı biliyorum.. kişiliklerinizi, güçlerinizi, benliklerinizi..” willow ona bakarken fred düşünceli, bitkinin yapraklarını okşayarak devam eder  
“benim gücüm benden alındı.. benliğim bir başkasına ait.. vücudum kullanılmış..” illyra ona bakarak  
“bu dünya her şeyi benden alırken, neden ben ona fredi geri vereyim?”  
willow sessizce ona bakarken illyra önüne döner..

yukarıda, karanlık bir odada, genç bir adam içeri girerken yorgunluk, gözlerini acıtıyordur.. uyku her şeyin çaresi gibi görünürken, xander harris bir lokma bile uyuyamayacağının bilincinde, yatağa oturur..

xander yavaşça gömleğini açarken gördüğü vahşet, kan, acı.. cordelia’nın bunlarla her gün yaşadığını mı merak ederken, angel’la nasıl bu kadar sene beraber yaşadığını aklı almıyordur..

xander yavaşça ellerini bacaklarına dayarken, angelın gözlerinde gördükleri kanını tekrar donduruyordur.. angelın neden korktuğu, ve bu korkusunun her an gerçekleşebilecek olması, onun kanını donduruyordur..

xander gözlerini kapattığında önüne gelen o görüntüyle acıyla yüzünü buruşturur yine.. görevi açık ve basittir.. bu görüntünün olmaması için çabalayacaktır.. takımın bir göze ihtiyacı varsa, alexander harris’te artık üç tane vardır..

**Fade to black.**

* * *

  
**Episode Information:**

**Created by: Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt**

**Written by:  awakencordy  
Directed by: awakencordy**

**Starring:  David Boreanaz as Angel  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyra  
J. August Richards as Charles Gunn  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
Vincent Kartheiser as Connor  
Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan  
Nicholas Brendon as Alexander Harris  
And Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg  
And Alexis Denisoff as Wesley Wyndham-Pryce**

  
*** = The content of this transcript, including the characters and the story, belongs to Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, UPN, Cnbc-e and the other owners and belongers. This is made for only fun, not for money. Everything belongs to their legal owners.**

**Tüm içerik, karakterler ve hikayeler Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, UPN, Cnbc-e’ye  ve diğer yasal temsilcilerle hak sahiplerine aittir. Sadece eğlence amaçlı olup herhangi bir kazanç elde edilmemekte, beklenmemektedir.**


	13. 6x12 Won, Yet Defeated

**ANGEL: The Series*  
6.SEZON  
A dp Production**

** 6x12 - Won, Yet Defeated **

**previously on Angel..**

buffy eli onun atmayan kalbinin üzerinde, sorar..  
Buffy -Nasıl?  
Spike -Lilah. Camlara özel bir koruma yerleştirdi.  
Buffy -İnanılmaz bir şey.

Xander -Yeni kurulan konsey bana bir sürü güçlerini yeni kazanmış avcı yolladı. Burada kurulacak avcı okulu için belgeler, izinler ve yönetmeliklerle geldim.  
Spike -Ne?!  
Xander -Evet.. Hyperion Avcı Okulu.. Müdürü Buffy Summers, müdür yardımcıları Willow ve ben.. Hepiniz bir ders veriyorsunuz..

Xander -Karşımdakinin nasıl hissettiğini bir bakışla anlayabiliyorum..  
Faith -Bu mudur yani? Görüyor, hissediyor, okuyor?  
Illyria -Üçüncü Göz’ün çoğu kişi bir masal olduğunu düşünür.. Cadı, arkadaşınızda olan bir gücü, aktifleştirdi.  
Wesley -Şimdi bu bir hediye mi, yoksa lanet mi, buna o kadar verecek..

Buffy -Şimdi sana bir şey söyleyeceğim, ama bana kıskançlığa başlamayacağına söz vermelisin.. Ange-  
Spike -Biliyorum tamam.. ‘Angel'ın önünde onu üzecek şeyler yapmayacağız çünkü o bir bebek’ falan..   
Buffy -Ben kendimi tutarım da, sen nasıl olacaksın merak ediyorum..  
Spike -Bahse var mısın aşkım? Kim pes edecek önce?

Illyria -Kabuğun deneyimlerine ihtiyacım var.. Bu dünyayı fethedebilmek için daha derinlemesine incelemeliyim.   
Wesley -Anlaman gerek.. hiçbirimiz, hiçbir zaman senin egemenliğin altına girmeyeceğiz.   
Illyria -Benim egemenliğim altında, sana zarar gelmesine izin vermezdim.   
Wesley -Git buradan Illyria.. Fikrin değişene kadar senin yüzünü burada görmek istemiyorum..

Willow -Fred'i içinde bir yere kapatan sensin.. Neden şimdi sen bir şeyler yapmıyorsun?  
Illyria -Benim gücüm benden alındı.. benliğim bir başkasına ait.. vücudum kullanılmış.. Bu dünya her şeyi benden alırken, neden ben ona Fred'i geri vereyim?

**6x12 – Won, Yet Defeated**

pırıl pırıl bir los angeles sabahında, gökyüzü, bulutlardan arınmış, tertemiz ve masmavi, yeni doğmaya başlayan bir güneşin ışıklarıyla yıkanıyordur..

wesley wyndham-pryce, yeni doğmaya başlayan bir güneşe yüzünü dönmüş, uyanan yaralı şehri izliyordur.. dalgın bakışları buralardan çok uzaklardadır..

rüzgar, usul, tatlı bir sesi kulağına taşıyana kadar yerinden kıpırdamadan, öylece, hyperion’un çatısındaki terasta oturur..

Fred -Uzun zaman oldu.. öyle değil mi? Benim hakkımda düş kurmayalı..  
bir çift kol arkasından boynuna dolanırken genç adam dalgınca mırıldanır..  
Wesley -Çok meşguldüm.. İlgilenmem gereken işler vardı..  
yumuşak ses fısıldar..  
Fred -Evet, biliyorum. Herkes sana güveniyor Wes. Angel, Connor, Faith, Gunn.. hatta Lilah bile.   
wesley uzak bakışlarının ardından kaşları hafifçe çatılır..  
Wesley -Willow bana yardım ediyor.  
Fred -Ama sen hala bana güvenmiyorsun.

boynuna dolanan kollar kımıldayarak omuzlarına iner, bir çift kahverengi göz, gözlerine bakar..

Fred -İnanmak istemiyorsun.  
wesley'nin ilk kez bakışları genç kadının üzerine çevrilirken sesi fısıltı gibi çıkar..  
Wesley -Sen burada değilsin, Fred..  
fred hafifçe gülümser..  
Fred -Oh.. nasıl olmam? Saçlarına dokunuyorum.. yüzünü okşuyorum.. gözlerim sana aksini söylüyor..   
Wesley -Keşke senin olduğun yerde olabilseydim..  
winifred burkle bunun üzerine bir an durur.. elini wesley'nin yüzünden kalbine kaydırır..  
Fred -Kalbini dinle. Çünkü ben oradayım.  
usul bir fısıltı..  
Wesley -Bu hiç acıtmaktan vazgeçecek mi?  
fred'in alnı hafifçe kırışır..  
Fred -Lütfen..

o güzel gözler kapanarak, dudaklarını dudaklarına eğer, güneş ışığı kadar sıcak, usul bir his bıraktıktan sonra geri çekilir..

Fred -Wesley..   
Wesley -Beni bırakma..  
ve yavaş yavaş sönen bir fısıltıyla kaybolur..  
Fred -..neden burada kalamıyorum?

wesley boğulurcasına bir nefes alarak, gözlerini açar, eli, ağzına kapanmış, yüzünde yaşlar parlıyordur..

**Teaser end - Opening credits**

_CAST  
David Boreanaz as Angel  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyria  
J. August Richards as Charles Gunn  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
Vincent Kartheiser as Connor  
Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan  
Nicholas Brendon as Alexander Harris  
And Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg  
And Alexis Denisoff as Wesley Wyndham-Pryce_

**ACT I**

hyperion oteli, son beş yıldır görülmemiş bir serbestlikle, tüm perdeleri çekilmiş, güneş banyosu yapıyordur.. içeriye dolan ışık, fazlasıyla göz alırken, tam pencerenin önünde, açık sarı saçlı bir adam, güneş gözlüklerini takmış, ellerini başının arkasında kavuşturmuş yatıyordur..

Willow -İşte kanın burada.

görüntüye bir bardak kan ve kızıl saçlar girince, spike gözlükleri burnuna düşürerek, doğrulur..

Spike -Oh! Teşekkürler Kızıl.

mutfağın oralardan bir yerden hiç taviz vermeyen bir ses gelir..  
Wesley -İçine küçük şemsiyeler istemediğine emin misin? Bilirsin, daha fazla ilgi çekmek için?  
spike sırıtır..  
Spike -Böyle iyi, teşekkürler..

spike şekerlemesine devam ederken, mutfaktaki halkın yarısı gözlerini devirir, yarısı da gülüşür..  
willow kıkırdayarak dönünce buffy iç çeker..  
Buffy -Oh hadi ama, onu şımartıyorsun!   
buffy tezgahın ardından çıkarak pencereye doğru yürümeye başlar..    
bu arada, lobiye doluşmuş avcılar ise gözlerine inanamayarak spike'a bakıyorlardır..

Sarah -Güneşin.. onu ateşe vermesi gerekmez mi?..  
Julie -Bu *imkansız*!  
Gabrielle -Ruh, yanmasını önlüyor mu?  
Isabel -Öyleyse Angel niye hiç güneşte dolaşmıyor??  
Sonia -Kızlar, duydum ki, Cehennem Ağzı'nı o kapatmış ve hop, 24 saat sonra, Los Angeles'ta ortaya çıkmış! Sapasağlam! Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi!   
Annemarie -Aman tanrım, bir tür süper vampir falan olmalı!

heyecandan patlayacak kız grubunun tam yanında duran faith, kahvesini eline alarak arkasını döner..

Faith -Ho-hoo.. Birileri ünlü olmuş.  
tezgahtan bakışlarını spike'a sabitleyen xander konuşur..  
Xander -Ne var biliyor musunuz? Bazen onunla geçinebilirim gibi geliyor. Ve bazen de nasıl olup da böyle bir hataya düştüğüme şaşıyorum.  
gunn güler..  
Gunn -Öyleyse onunla hayaletken karşılaşmadığına sevinmelisin. Tanrım. Hiç bitmeyen bir kabus gibiydi.   
Faith -Hımm tahmin edebiliyorum.  
wesley'nin kitaplara gömülmüş sesi yükselir..  
Wesley -Kızlara camları söylemedin mi Xander?  
xander ellerini açar..  
Xander -Unutmuş olmalıyım. Hey! Bu kadar büyük yankı uyandıracağını bilseydim en yakın duvara afiş asardım!  
hala epey derinlerden gelen bir ses cevaplar..  
Wesley -Gençler ve çoğu vampirleri yeni tanıyor. Kafa karıştırıcı olabilir.  
xander kızları aydınlatmaya giderken gunn son noktayı koyar.  
Gunn -Spike tek başına kafa karıştırıcı olmaya yeter. Güneşlense de güneşlenmese de.

lobideki en küçük konuşmayı kelime atlamadan dinleyen spike'ın keyfi oldukça yerindedir.. ta ki üzerinde güneş ışıkları parlayan sarı bir kafa gölge yapana kadar..

buffy kollarını kavuşturmuş, yemyeşil gözleri parlayarak tepesinde dikilir..  
Buffy -Buna bayılıyorsun değil mi?  
kanapedeki adam hımmlar..  
Spike -Bir şey mi söyledin aşkım? Çünkü tam güneşimi kesiyorsun.  
buffy, başını çevirerek sallar, güler..  
Buffy -İnanılmazsın.  
güneş gözlüklerinin ardından görünen mavi gözler sırıtır..  
Spike -Bana katılmak ister misin? Çünkü seni bikiniyle görmeye can atacak birini tanıyorum..   
spike'ın kaşları havalanır..  
Spike -Eh.. aslında iki tane tanıyorum ama..  
Buffy -Spike!  
spike yerinden doğrularak gözlüklerini indirir..  
Spike -Hadi ama.. kartlara göre oynuyorum. Büyük adam buralarda değil.  
oldukça usul, alçak bir ses duyulur..  
Spike -Ve ben daha henüz günaydın öpücüğümü almadım.  
buffy'nin de sesi nerdeyse fısıltıya dönüşür ama daha çok gözleri iri iri açılmış, tıslıyor gibidir..  
Buffy -21 Avcı'nın ve beş arkadaşın önünde seni öpmeyeceğim!  
spike sırıtır..  
Spike -Ama bir gün yapacaksın. Ben iddiayı kazandığım zaman.  
Buffy -Avcunu yalarsın.  
ama hafifçe saçlarını savurup giden sarışın genç kadının gözlerinin içi ışıldıyordur..

tünediği yerden ışıl ışıl bir buffy'nin mutfağa yöneldiğini gören faith gözlerini devirir..

Faith -Oh taanrım. İşte yine başlıyoruz.  
Gunn -Neye?  
faith bir fincana kahve doldururken sırıtır..  
Faith -Yakında anlarsın.. Angel size hiçbir şey anlatmıyor değil mi?  
gunn'ın bakışları da spike ve buffy'i izler..  
Gunn -Belli ki hayır.   
wesley önüne bir defter açar, bir eliyle kahveyi alır..  
Wesley -Illyria ortalıklarda mı?  
Faith -Ih ıh.. sabahleyin bir ara onu bir kertenkeleyle bakışırken gördüm. Hala bahçede olmalı.   
faith merakla sorar..  
Faith -Kertenkelelerle konuşabiliyor mu?  
wesley hımmlar..  
Wesley -Hayır, bildiğim kadarıyla..  
gunn ona döner..  
Gunn -Wes. Geçen sefer Angel'a yaptıklarından sonra, serbestçe ortalıkta dolaşmasına izin vermemiz sence doğru mu?  
wesley başını kitaptan kaldırır.. düşünceli görünse de kararını vermiş gibidir..  
Wesley -Xander'ın gözünü çözmemize yardımcı oldu. Genelde pek yardımsever olmamasına rağmen..   
wesley gunn'a bakar..  
Wesley -Hatasını anladığını düşünüyorum ve burada onu dışarıdan daha fazla kontrol altında tutabiliriz.   
wesley tekrar kitaba ve notlarına eğilir..  
Wesley -Eğer şu egemenlik konusunu üzerinden atabilirse, Illyria'nın bize oldukça yardımı dokunacağını sanıyorum..   
faith başını sallar..  
Faith -Yapamaz. Bunun için çok gururlu.   
Wesley -Gidebileceği hiçbir yer yok. Onun ailesi biziz.  
gunn'ın sesi beklediğinden sert çıkar..  
Gunn -Köleleri demek istiyorsun herhalde?  
wesley başını kaldırır..  
Wesley -Charles..  
gunn kaşlarını çatar..  
Gunn -Bak adamım, başta öyle düşünmüyordum ama Angel haklı Wes.. Seni ele geçiriyor. Anlamıyorum. İçimizde en çok sana zarar vermesine rağmen, tekrar geri dönmesine izin veriyorsun.   
wesley sakin olmaya çalışan bir sesle cevaplar..  
Wesley -Ona bir şans veriyorum.  
bir çift göz onunkilere dikilir..  
Gunn -Hayır. Sen sadece Fred'i istiyorsun.

lobiye bir anlık sessizlik çöker.. alev alev gözlerini gunn'a diken wesley konuştuğu zaman, sesi öyle soğuk çıkar ki kendi bile tanımaz..

Wesley -Evet.. Ama o öldü, değil mi?

wesley mutfağı terk ederken, genç adamın arkasında, baştan beri konuşmayı dinleyen willow, yüzünde karmakarışık bir ifade, faithle göz göze kalır.. gunn kızlara bir göz attıktan sonra iç çekerek başını sallar..

tam o sırada connor merdivenlerden inerek ekibe katılır..

Connor -Hey günaydın. Neler oluyor burada böyle?  
willow yanına oturarak elini pat patlarken gunn mırıldanır..  
Gunn -Her zamanki şeyler.  
connor lobide güneşleneni fark ederek kaşlarını çatar, güler..   
Connor -O Spike mı?  
elinde kızgın omlet tavasıyla gelen buffy lobideki havayı dağıtır..  
Buffy -Haayır, onun içine dört yaşındaki şımarık çocuk yerleştirilmiş hali.   
xander da yerine yerleşirken spike otelin öbür ucundan bağırır..  
Spike -Bunu duydum!  
xander kahvaltıya gömülür..  
Xander -Biri dört mü dedi? Ben en fazla iki derim.  
Willow -Oh hadi.. Bir vampir kaç kez güneşe çıkabilir ki?  
Xander -Hımm bir düşünelim.. Amarra'nın Yüzüğü. Angel'ın Süper Camlı Ofisi, Arabası, Jet Uçağı. Ve tabii bir de kafasında o çip varken yaptığı battaniyeli yolculuklar da sayılırsa.. Benim tahminim yüzlerce kez.  
willow burnunu kırıştırır..  
Willow -O kadar da değil.  
Gunn -Ona asla izin vermedik.  
faith sırıtarak yanına oturan connor'a döner..  
Faith -Hey Con.  
mutfak bir anda yarılırken connor reilly'in ağzı açılır..  
Connor -Sen ve takma isimlerin nesi var, tam olarak?! Connor demesi bu kadar zor mu?  
Faith -Sen bir de C demeyi dene.

masa gülüşürken, merdivenlerden inen angel'ın öfke dolu sesi yükselir..

Angel -Tanrılar aşkına.. buna inanamıyorum.. Spike!  
Spike -Hey hey, hey!

angel spike'ın bacaklarını yere devirip gözlüğünü çekerken spike itiraz eder..

Spike -Ne yapıyorsun be adam??  
Angel -Sana kaç kere ortalıkta kan içmek yok dedim?! Reillyler her an aşağıda olabilir!  
spike hayret ve kızgınlık karışımıyla bağırır..  
Spike -Bardağı al ve yok ol o zaman! Niye kanapeden atılıyorum??  
angel tek eliyle ayakkabıları gösterir..  
Angel -Çünkü buranın temizlik masraflarını ben ödüyorum. Botlar yerde duracak.  
spike hırlayarak bardağı kapar..  
Spike -Ver şunu bana..

lobidekiler, özellikle xander, sırıtarak yerinden edilen spike'ı izlerken mutfaktan buffy'nin inlemesi gelir..  
Buffy -Oh hayır gene mi!  
Willow -Noldu Buffy?  
buffy az önce içtiği kahveyi gider boşaltır..  
Buffy -Bu üçüncü defadır başıma geliyor. Birileri sürekli kahveme krema karıştırıyor. Benim kremaya alerjim vardır.  
willow şaşırır, açık ağzını kapar..  
Willow -Gerçekten mi? Hiç duymamıştım.  
buffy yeni kahvesiyle masaya oturur..  
Buffy -Evet, Roma'da ortaya çıktı. Belli ki cappucinonun keyfine varamayacakmışım. Her neyse kızlara söylemiştim ama biri unutup duruyor herhalde.  
Xander -Eminim Martin'dir. Üç gündür ona silahları ortada bırakmamasını söylüyorum ve daha henüz başarıya ulaşamadım.

faith yüzünde neşeli bir gülücükle ona döner..  
Faith -Eee, Xander.. Gözetmen olmak nasıl bir şey? Kravatlar takıp seksi İngiliz aksanıyla konuşacak mısın?  
willow heyecanla güler..  
Willow -Ya da her gün saat beşte çaya ne dersin?

homurdanarak gelen spike gözlerini devirir..

Spike -Siz Amerikalılar, İngilizler hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyorsunuz.  
Xander -Belkii, ama hayır. Ve Gözetmen olduğumu da sanmıyorum, bu işi halledebilecek kadar güçlü hissetmiyorum kendimi. Ben sadece gerektiği zaman işe yarayan adamım. Giles benden bir iyilik istedi ve ben de iyi gelir diye düşündüm.. biliyorsunuz..

kızlar sessizleşirken dikkatle dinleyen connor sessizliği bozar..

Connor -Onlarla iyi başa çıkıyorsun. Gerçekten. Sana saygı duyuyorlar.  
xander bir an durarak genç adama bakar, düşünür, güler..  
Xander -Gerçekten mi? Sağol.  
connor başını sallar..  
Connor -Evet.. Şu anda babamın kıymetli silahlarıyla oynuyorlar ama olsun.  
xander yerinden fırlar..  
Xander -Martiiin!  
Gunn -Angel onları sever.

dehşetle silahlarının harap edilmesini izleyen angel telaşla masaya gelir..

Angel -Biri onları durduracak mı?  
bütün masa gülüşür.. buffy yerinden kalkarak avcıların yanına gider..  
Buffy -Kızlaaar.. kızlar..  
arkadan angel çalan telefonu açarken spike sırıtarak yeni bir bardak kan alır..

Angel -Angel Investigations, ben Angel.  
hattın öbür ucundan neşeli bir ses gelir..  
Lilah -Günaydın Angel.  
angel kaşlarını çatar..  
Angel -Lilah? Sen telefonla mı arıyorsun?.. Neredesin?.. Umursadığımdan değil ama..   
lilah kibarca gülümser..  
Lilah -Her zaman müthiş bir espri kabiliyetin olduğunu düşünmüşümdür ..  
Angel -Evet öyledir.. Ben sıkılmadan önce bir açıklama yapacak mısın?

telefonun öbür ucunda lilah morgan bacak bacak üzerine atar, elindeki kumandayla kanal değiştirir..

Lilah -Güzel şirin iş yerin Wolfram&Hart'tayım.. Ofisinde, deri koltuğuna oturmuş, çay içiyor ve günlük haberleri izliyorum.  
telefonun öbür ucundan bir ses homurdanır..  
Angel -Sana bir kaç tatlı tuzlu getirmemi ister misin?  
lilah yerinde doğrularak telefona eğilir..  
Lilah -Tatlıları bir kenara bırak da.. kendini ve bir kaç işten anlayan arkadaşını buraya getirsen oldukça sevinirim doğrusu.  
Angel -Aklıma yapacak daha ilginç bir sürü şey geliyor.  
Lilah -Cidden, patron. Yeni sistem kurulmadan önce görmemiz gereken çok şey var.   
Angel -Hiç kurulmayacak ve böylece yıkmama gerek kalmayacak bir sisteme ne dersin?  
Lilah -Hadi ama Angel. Boşa konuştuğunu biliyoruz. Şu telefonu kapattığım anda bu koltuğa oturmak için yarışacak birbirinden kötü en az elli adam tanıyorum. Seni zaman kaybından kurtarıyorum fena mı?  
Angel -Bunun kendimi iyi hissettirmesi mi lazım?  
lilah derin bir iç çeker..  
Lilah -Angel. Kabul et şunu.  
bir süreliğine neşesiz bir sessizlik olur..  
Angel -Ne zaman?  
lilah sırıtır..  
Lilah -Yarın akşam sekiz gibi. Eski takımı getir. Illyria dahil.  
Angel -Illyria'yı oraya mı getirmemi istiyorsun?  
Lilah -En azından işleri biliyor. Her tür zekaya ihtiyacımız var. Görüşürüz patron.

angel telefonu kapattığında en az spike kadar homurdanıyordur.. gunn bir bakış atar..

Gunn -Lilah mı?  
Angel -Evet.. Hepimizi orada istiyor.   
connor tek kaşını kaldırır..  
Connor -Ben de mi geliyorum?  
Angel -Hayır, sadece çalışanları.  
connor başını sallarken bu defa spike hımmlar..  
Spike -Bu beni de kapsıyor mu?  
angel gözlerini devirir..  
Angel -Evet. Illyria'yı da, bir sebepten ötürü.  
hiçbir şey olmamış gibi gazetelerle gelen wesley tekrar masaya oturur..  
Wesley -Hafızasındakilere ihtiyaçları vardır. Hala Fred'in beynine sahip.  
Connor -Ve formuna da.. keşke onun üzerinde bir kaç araştırma yapabilseydim.. ama herhalde beni öldürür.  
Angel -O nerede bu arada?  
wesley gazeteleri yayar..  
Wesley -Dışarıda. Bakıştığı şey kertenkele değil bukalemunmuş. Renk değiştirme özelliğinden büyülenmişe benziyor.  
Spike -Ve ben ise zavallı hayvanın milyonlarca yıllık atasıyla bakıştığını düşünüyorum.  
willow angel'a bakar..  
Willow -Yani.. şimdi gidiyor musunuz?  
gunn ellerini masada kavuşturarak angel'a bakar..  
Gunn -Ben de bunu merak ediyorum. Tekrar Wolfram&Hart'tan mı olduk?  
buffy gelmiş masada dinliyordur.. angel'ın bakışları kararlıdır..  
Angel -Hayır. Lilah ne kadar zorlasa da, oraya bir daha yönetici koltuğunda oturmayacağım. Ama işlerin nasıl yürüdüğünü görmek için bir gözümüz sık sık orada olacak.  
spike hahlar..  
Spike -Bu duyduğum en saçma sapan şey.  
Buffy -Spike..  
Spike -Ne? Wes biliyor. Ben biliyorum. O biliyor. O şeytani şirketteki kaynaklar gibisini başka hiçbir yerde bulamayız. Bay Angel CEO'luktan vazgeçti diye artık bize her kapıyı açık tutacaklarını sanmıyorum!  
wesley başını sallar..  
Wesley -Hiçbir zaman kapıları açık tutmadılar. Sınırsız bilgi ve kaynağa sahip olabiliriz ama bunların hepsi onların kontrolündeydi.  
angel ona bakar..  
Angel -Benim demek istediğim de buydu. Beni yanlış anlama Gunn. Orada yaptığın anlaşmalarla burada beş yılda yapabileceklerimizin çok daha fazlasını yaptığını biliyorum. Ama işlerin öyle yürümediğini biliyoruz.. Böyle bir bedeli kabul edemeyiz.  
gunn hımmlar..  
Gunn -Anlıyorum.. Benim oradaki işimi yapmamı istiyorsun ama bir yandan anlaştığım her kişinin kıçına bir tekme basmamı söylüyorsun.  
angel hafifçe gülümser..  
Angel -Bu güzel bir başlangıç olurdu.  
connor usulca başını sallar..  
Connor -Çok yazık.. Wes bana biraz yaptıklarınızı anlattı. Keşke oradaki tüm çalışanların yerine birilerini koyabilseydik. Bilirsiniz, güvenilir kişileri. Öyle bir güç, bir çok sorunu çözebilirdi.  
angel ona bakar..  
Angel -Belki bir gün, Asıl Ortakları çökertebilirsek..  
bir ses angel’ın sözünü keser..  
Buffy -Belki deme.  
masanın karşısındaki sarışın avcı, kararlılıkla başını doğrultur.  
Buffy -Bunu yapacağız.

**ACT II**

hyperion, ikinci kat.. uç kanattaki odalardan biri..  
hafif bir kapı tıklatması..

Laurence -Tatlım? Gelebilir miyim?  
içerden küçük bir kız çocuğunun sesi gelir..  
Emma -İçeri gel baba!

bay reilly kapıyı açınca, tuvalet aynasının başında kızının saçlarını tarayan karısını görür, gülümser..

Laurence -Ben de anneni hangi küçük canavar kaçırmış olabilir diye merak ediyordum..  
emma kıkırdarken bayan reilly kocasına bir anlığına onaylamaz bir bakış atar.. laurence gülümseyerek ikisini de saçlarından öper.. usul bir sesle karısına mırıldanır..

Laurence -Odadan çıkmışsın?..  
colleen başını sallar..  
Colleen -Daha fazla orada hapsolmaya dayanamayacağıma karar verdim. Connor her gün gelip yanıma konuşuyor.. Sanırım onu daha fazla üzemezdim.  
bayan reilly iç çekerek kıpırdanan kızını serbest bırakır, emma koşarak banyoya girer..   
Colleen -Laurence.. Ne yapacağız? Susan istediğimiz zaman onda kalabileceğimizi söylüyor ama çocukların okulu ne olacak?

bay reilly yatağın üzerine oturarak karısına bakar..

Laurence -Bir süre burada kalırız biz de..  
colleen gözlerini kaldırır..  
Colleen -Bir otelde? Kimbilir bize kaça patlıyor? Bay Angel’ın yardımseverliğini takdir ediyorum ama kimse o kadar da hoşgörülü olamaz..  
laurence reilly’nin gözleri bir anlığına boşluğa dikilir..  
Laurence -İki taraflı bir anlaşma yaptık. Dertlenme Colly.  
   
çaresiz durumdaki kadın ellerini açar..

Colleen -Nasıl? Ben.. ben neler olacak bilmiyorum.. Hayatımızı düzene koymamız gerek.. Yani.. yani sen neler oluyor anlayabiliyor musun?! Bize saldırdılar!.. Önce arabalardalardı.. sonra evimize kadar geldiler.. ve Wolfram&Hart’ta duyduklarımız..

kadının sesi fısıltıya dönerken, laurence reilly endişeli gözlerle banyoya bakarak karısının ellerini avucuna alır, usulca mırıldanır..

Laurence -Colly..  
Colleen -O.. o şeyler gerçek, Laurence.. Her gece senin benim gibi dışarıda yürüyorlar.. Nasıl kendimizi koruyacağız? Emma’yı nasıl koruyacağız?  
laurence sakinleştirici bir tonda konuşur..  
Laurence -Hayatım, dinlemelisin.. Gerçek üstü görünen şeylerin olduğunu biliyorum.. Ama bununla başa çıkabiliriz.. Ailesini ve kızkardeşini çok seven, özel bir çocuğumuz var.. ve o da kendi başının çaresine bakabilir..

colleen gözleri kıpkırmızı, yaşlar akarken, bakışları çok uzaklarda fısıldar..  
Colleen -Connor.. duraksamadı bile.. şaşırmadı.. o canavarları öldürdü.. sanki.. sanki daha önce yapmış gibi.. o daha önce eline bıçak bile almamıştı.. Laurence..

laurence yüzü endişeyle dolmuş, karısının kıpkırmızı gözlerinin giderek dolmasını izliyordur.. gözleri korkuyla dolu kadın fısıldar..

Colleen -Bazen.. bazen ona bakıyorum.. ve.. onu tanımıyor gibiyim.. Laurence.. ben deliriyor muyum?

* * *

  
**SOUNDTRACK  
IVY – WORRY ABOUT YOU **

* * *

 

 

bay reilly karısını kollarına alır, başını okşarken, ufak bir el banyonun ikinci kapısını açar, kırmızı elbisesinin içinde neşeyle koşan emma koridora çıkar..

bir kat aşağıda, her biri dünyayı kurtarmak için çalışan bir grup insan yavaş yavaş dağılır..

willow uzun yandan çantasını omzundan geçirmiş, her sabah olduğu gibi cadılar konseyine yardıma gidiyordur.. bahçeden çıkarken illyria’yla göz göze gelir.. tanrıça bir anlığına bakışlarını kızıl cadıdan ayırmaz, sonra tekrar bahçeye döner..

bahçede faith, bir grup kızla birlikte aynı anda çalışıyor, ısınma hareketleri yapıyordur.. otelin kapısı açılır ve yanık, neşeli bir yüz dışarı çıkar.. xander ellerini sallayarak gülüşen kızları içeri alır, arkalarından onları canlandırarak koçluk yapmaya başlar..

kızlar içeriye girdikçe onları bağıra çağıra bodrum katına doğru yollayan spike, bir an buffy’le bakışır, gülümser.. tam o sırada, kimse araya merdivenlerden koşarak inen küçük, kumral bir kafanın da karıştığını fark etmez.. spike kızlara dönerek hepsini aşağıya iteler..

çalan telefonu gunn cevaplar, önüne bir kağıt çekerek not almaya başlar.. connor dolaptan silahları çıkarır, wesley elindeki kitap yığınından bir tane çekerek silahlanan gunn’ın yanında açarak göstermeye başlar.. bir yandan yanındaki faith’e iblisi tarif ediyordur..

gunn’ın işaretiyle ikili gün ışığında ilerlerken, oğlundan silahını alan angel, bodrum kapısını açar.. onun arkasından spike aşağı iner ve kaybolur..

iki kat aşağıda, oldukça kalabalık bir odanın kapısı açılır.. sarışın, saçları omuzlarında, dünyayı bir çok kez kurtarmış bir genç kadın, avcı, buffy içeriye girer.. çeşitli yaşlardaki yirmi kadar genç kızın gözlerinin içine bakarak, pırıl pırıl bir bakışla konuşmaya başlar..

\--------------

sessiz ve boşalmış hyperion..   
kütüphane.. wesley, masasında oturmuş, önündeki dosyaları işliyordur.. kapıda usul bir hareket olur..   
bir kaç gün önceki halinden oldukça farklı bir tanrıça kapıda duruyordur..  
saçlarını sıkı sıkıya arkasında toplamış, yakası kapalı bir ceket ve pantolon giyen fred’in o güzel yüzünün arkasından sert ifadesi görünen illyria, tereddütle ona bakıyordur..

wesley başını kaldırır..  
Wesley -Bir şey mi var, Illyria?

fred bakışlarını kaçırır.. içeriye adım atmadan usulca kapının pervazına dokunur..

Fred/Illyria -Ben sadece.. sana söylemek istedim.. Hissedebiliyorum.. acını. Tıpkı bir okyanusa atılmış bir çakıl taşı gibi.. Dalga dalga üzerime geliyor.  
fred bakışlarını kaldırır..  
Fred/Illyria -Sanırım bu alışık olmaya zorunlu olduğum bir şey.

gene o gözlerle karşılaşan wesley, derin bir iç çekerek kalemini tekrar eline alır.. bir an sessizlikte fred’in sesi duyulur..

Fred/Illyria -Bunu durdurabilmeyi isterdim. Sana yardım edebilmeyi. Ama bana izin vermezsin..

fred bakışlarını eğerken wesley hafifçe ona bakar..

Wesley -Bana akıl oyunları oynamanı istemiyorum Illyria. Ama hislerin benim için anlamlı. Teşekkür ederim.

fred’in ona dönen gözleri nerdeyse ısrarla doludur..  
Fred/Illyria -Minnetin bunu kesecek kadar güçlü mü? Bunu durdurabilir misin? Acı duymanı durdurabilir misin?

wesley bir elini yüzünden geçirerek hafifçe güler..  
Wesley -Keşke yapabilsem..  
Fred/Illyria -Bir yara gibi değil mi? Yaralar nasıl iyileştirilir biliyorsun..   
Wesley -Bunları hissetmeyi durdurmanın tek yolu kalbini tamamıyla kendinden ayırabilmektir, Illyria. Ne yazık ki bu ancak, çok nadir durumlarda olur..

fred’in asılan yüzü yana çevrilir..

Fred/Illyria -Beni hasta gibi hissettiriyor. Ağzımda acı bir tat oluşturuyor. Bununla başa çıkamıyorum. Ben, Illyria, tek bir insanın kalbinin ağırlığı altında eziliyorum.

wesley ona bakar..  
Wesley -Çünkü o insanın çok sevdiği bir şeyi aldın..  
fred haksızlık ediyormuşcasına suçlamayla dolu gözlerle ona bakar..

Fred/Illyria -Nasıl olur da tek bir yaşam üzerine bu kadar acı ve üzüntü ekler? Siz insanlar, her gün bununla nasıl yaşarsınız? Nasıl sokağa çıkar, alışveriş eder, evdeki çocuklarınıza sarılırsınız?

wesley kaşları çatılmış, ellerini çenesinde kavuşturur..

Wesley -Benden bahsetmediğini umuyorum.. Demek dışarıdayken insanları gözetledin?

fred içeriye bir kaç adım atar..

Fred/Illyria -Şehrinizi gezdim. Bir prokaryotik kadar küçük.. ama bir o kadar da karmaşık ve ince yaşamlarınız var.. Tek bir insan bedeninde yüzlerce farklı beden ve ruh, tek bir yolda milyonlarca boyut ve his gördüm..

fred kaşları çatılı, elini çekinircesine cama uzatır..

Fred/Illyria -Dışarıda kocaman bir dünya var. Ve ben ona hiç bu kadar yabancısı olmamıştım. Öldürüyor, yaşıyor, diriltiyor ve seviyorsunuz..

fred’in gözleri wesley’e döner.. mırıldanır..

Fred/Illyria -Anlamadığım ve bilmediğim bir çok şey var, ama sorabileceğim kimse yok. Wesley.. Ben.. benim gözetmenliğine ihtiyacım var.

wesley ellerini indirmiş, derin bir iç çekerken, kaşlarını çatar..

Wesley -Bunun için önce güvenimi kazanman gerektiğini biliyorsun, Illyria. Angel’ın ve bizim üzerimizde oynadığın liderlik oyunları, affedilemez. Her şeyden önce bize uymasını öğrenmelisin.

wesley başını kaldırır..

Wesley -Benim ölümüm seni boyun eğmeye zorlayan tek şey olmamalı.  
fred başını dikleştirir..  
Fred/Illyria -İtaat. Kelime haznemde olmayan bir kelime. Hele ki bir vampire.  
Wesley -Kimse seni köle olmaya zorlamıyor, Illyria. Burada hepimiz eşitiz. Birbirimize yardımımızı sunuyoruz, hepsi bu. Sanırım benden istediğin de bu, değil mi?  
kısa bir tereddütten sonra cevap gelir..  
Fred/Illyria -Evet.

ayağa kalkan wesley ilerleyerek kapıya yaklaşır, lobide, bir yanında not defterleri, diğer yanında bir mikroskop canını dişine takmış çalışıyor görünen connor’a bakar..

Wesley -Öyleyse sana yardım edeceğim, ancak bir şartım var.

\--------------

biraz sonra..  
lobi masasının üzerine oturtulmuş illyria, güvensiz bir şekilde vampirin çocuğuna ve wesley’e bakar..

Illyria -Neden benden bir parça alıyorsunuz?  
Wesley -Artık Wolfram&Hart’ta değiliz, Illyria, ama benim hala senin hangi durumda olduğunu öğrenmem gerekiyor. Bir aşırı güç yüklenmesi daha istemeyiz, değil mi?  
Illyria -Vücuduma ihtiyacım var.  
connor ona iğneyi ve serumu verirken, wesley başını sallar..  
Wesley -Güzel. Anlaşıyoruz. Ben senin kanını alırken, sen de bana sorularını sorabilirsin.

fred’in usul sesi boş lobide duyulur..

Illyria -Hayatta kalabilmekten daha önemli ne olabilir?

wesley dişiyle iğnenin kapağını açar, elinde döndürürken sorar..

Wesley -Bilmiyorum, duruma göre değişir. Neden?

fred’in gözleri kolundan çıkıp torbaya dolan kanı gözlerini kırpmadan izler..

Illyria -Kabuğun görünümündeydim.. Karanlıktı.. ve bir adam vardı.. Ağaçlardan gelen sesleri dinliyordum.. Bana elindeki siyah demirle ateş etti.. Kurşunlar bana değmeden önce, yaşlı bir insan, beni yoldan itti.. İncinemeyeceğimi bilmiyordu.. Kurşunlar benim yerime onun üst bedenine saplandı.. Çektiği acıyı görebiliyordum.. Ama gözleri.. tarif edilemeyecek güzellikteki boyutları gezdim.. büyülerin ötesindeki dünyayı, kırılmayan ışık tılsımlarını gördüm.. ama daha önce hiç böyle bir şey görmemiştim..

o kahverengi gözler, iki erkeğe döner..

Illyria -Bana evime gitmemi söyledi.   
başını mikroskoptan kaldırmış, dinleyen connor usulca sorar..  
Connor -Sen ne yaptın?  
genç kadının başı ona döner..  
Illyria -Gittim. İki insan arasındakiler beni ilgilendirmezdi.  
wesley usulca onun sözünü keser..  
Wesley -Burada yanılıyorsun, Illyria. Yaşlı adam hayatını senin için feda etmiş. Onu koruyabilirdin.. ya da sadece, yardım çağırabilirdin..  
fred’in sorarcasına gözleri ona döner..  
Illyria -Bedelimi ödemek için..  
kolundan serumu çıkaran wesley ona bakar..  
Wesley -Sadece doğru olanı yapmak için..  
usul bir fısıltı duyulur..  
Illyria -Kahraman olmak için yapılması gereken de bu mudur?

wesley ve connor bakışır.. wesley hafifçe iç çeker.. yüzündeki ifade değişmemiş, fakat hafif bir gülümsemeyle aydınlanmıştır..

Wesley -Bundan fazlası da var.. Ama bazen sadece elini kaldırmak bile yeterlidir..

\--------------

bodrumun kapısı açılır.. tepeden aşağı yeşil bir sıvıya bulanmış angel yanında spike’la beraber gelir.. spike’ın rengiyse sarıdır.. wesley eşyaları kaldırırken connor masanın arkasından çıkar..

Connor -Hey.. Ne oldu? Faith ve Gunn’la beraber dönersiniz sanıyordum.  
angel başını sallar..  
Angel -Ah, hiçbir şey..  
kılıcı yerine koyan spike homurdanır..  
Spike -Ya tabii hiç..  
angel silah dolabını kapatır..  
Angel -Şunu kesecek misin?  
spike hahlar..  
Spike -Oh, üstü başı kahrolası bir iblisin beyniyle kaplı olan sen değilsin!  
angel üzerinden çıkardığı, şimdi tütmeye başlayan ceketini sallar..  
Angel -Tabi, ben genelde Plotwak kanıyla gezerim!

masanın üzerinden bir ses gelir..

Illyria -Plothorak. Dişi olanıdır. Kokusu buraya geliyor.

wesley ona bakar, spike üzerindeki sarı sıvıya eğilmiş, iğrenti dolu bir dehşete kapılır..

Spike -Ve bunlar da yumurtalıkları mı? Tanrım! Argh! Temizlenmeliyim!  
angel gözlerini devirir..  
Angel -Tamam tamam git hadi..

spike resmen üst kata uçarken connor arkasından güler..

Connor -Bir ara evlenmelisiniz..   
Angel -Onun gibi bir anne istemezdin. Siz ne yapıyorsunuz?  
wesley, hala üzerinde illyria’nın oturduğu masanın arkasından cevaplar..  
Wesley -Illyria’ya bir kaç test yapılmasının iyi olacağını düşündük. O da itiraz etmedi.  
angel bir an hiç kıpırdamadan oturan fred’e alev alev bir bakış atar, sonra sorar..  
Angel -Avcılar hala aşağıda mı?  
Wesley -Evet, Buffy’le bir ön konuşma yapıyorlar.. Xander da orada.  
Angel -Güzel. Ben gidip üzerimi değişeyim..

angel da spike’ın arkasından yukarı çıkarken, bütün olanları izleyen illyria mırıldanır..

Illyria -Vampir hala bana kızgın. Benim yanımda olmanı onaylamıyor.  
wesley kitapları içeri götürür..  
Wesley -Kimse onaylamıyor.

lobinin ortasında tatlı bir çınlamayla hafif bir ışıltı oluşur, kızıl saçları, açık renk kotu ve beyaz kolsuz bluzuyla willow belirir..

Willow -Hey millet..  
Connor -Willow.. Mini cadılar iyi gitti mi bari?  
willow masaya yaklaşarak kitapları bırakır.. illyria gitmiştir..  
Willow -Sadece cadılar değil, büyücüler de var.. Ve evet, fena değildi, hızlı öğreniyorlar.. Sanırım bir kaç Harry çıkarabilirim.. veya Voldy..  
connor güler..  
Connor -Ben de hızlı öğrenirim, sence bir şansım olabilir mi? Şu teleport işini kapmak istiyorum..  
willow gözlerini açar, sırıtır..  
Willow -Oh ho ho.. benim üç ayımı aldı genç adam, sanmıyorum. Bu nedir?  
willow’un elinde bir kan şişesini çevirdiğini gören connor cevaplar..  
Connor -Wesley Illyria’ya bir kaç test yapmak istiyor..  
willow aniden kaşlarını çatmıştır..  
Willow -Bu onun kanı mı?  
Connor -Evet..  
Willow -Küçük bir tanesini bana ayırabilir misin?  
connor şaşkın ona bakar..  
Connor -Neden?  
willow hafifçe sesini alçaltır..  
Willow -Ben de bir test yapmak istiyorum ama Wes’in bunu görmesi gerektiğine emin değilim.  
çabucak bir örnek hazırlayan connor ona şişeyi verir..  
Connor -Yardım edebilir miyim?  
tekrar kitaplarını kucaklayan willow başını sallar..  
Willow -Seni çağırırım.. Ben yukarı gidip şunları koyayım..

willow tekrar aşağı indiğinde çalışma odasının kapısı açılır, xander’ın arkasından bir sürü kız dışarı dökülür.. xander arkasına dönerek ellerini açar..

Xander -Pekala kızlar.. Yemek zamanı.. lütfen sağı solu dağıtmayalım, evdeki kadın halkı hıncını benden çıkarıyor.

yanındaki willow’un bakışlarını gören xander ekler..

Xander -Lezbiyen halkı da!

willow gülerken aşağıdaki merdivenlerden bir “argh” sesi ve buffy gelir..

Buffy -Tanrım bugün benim aksilik günüm mü?  
Willow -Noldu yine?  
buffy topallayarak merdivenlerden çıkar..  
Buffy -Biri çalışma silahlarını aşağıda, kapının önünde gelişigüzel bırakmış. Görmeseydim yaralanabilirdim.  
Xander -Oraya bir tek Angel ve Spike indi diye biliyorum.   
Willow -Evet.. Plotwak iblisini yakalamaya gittiler.. Biri düşürmüş olsa gerek.  
buffy içini çekerek incinmiş bileğini ovuşturur..  
Buffy -Evet, herhalde..  
Xander -Ama ben gene de..  Martiin! Sana kaç kere silahları topla dedim!  
kısacık saçlı bir kız dehşetle haykırır..  
Martin -Xander, ben değilim diyorum sana! Yeni kız unutmuştur!  
sarışın, süslü bir kafadan bir çığlık çıkar..  
Spears -Ben yeni kız değilim! Sadece bugün geldim! Ve hiçbir yerde bişey unutmuş falan da değilim!  
xander elleri ceplerinde, buffy ve willow’a döner, sonsuz bir huzurla gülümser..  
Xander -Disneyland’de yaşamaya benziyor..

xander kızları kontrol etmeye giderken willow buffy’e oturması için yardım eder, merdivenlerden saçı başı ıslak ama tertemiz spike, siyah gömleğiyle iner, büyük bir hoşnutsuzlukla homurdanarak toplantıdan çıkan avcılara bakar, sonra bakışları iki genç kadını bulur..

Spike -Buffy? Neler oluyor? İyi misin?  
çoktan ayağa kalkan buffy başını sallar..  
Buffy -Evet.. evet.. bileğimi burktum o kadar. Biraz yürüyeyim geçer.  
willow bir tepesinde endişeyle dikilen spike’a bir de buffy’e bakar, gözleri muzipçe ışıldar..  
Willow -Oh, o zaman bırakayım da seninle yürümek isteyenler yürüsün.

willow müthiş bir gülüşle koltuktan ayrılırken arkasında biraz utanmış ama halinden son derece memnun spike ve buffy’i bırakır.. spike hiç yürümeye yeltenmeden buffy’nin yanına oturur..

xander odanın öbür ucunda, bir kolunda üç tabak tutarak yalvarırcasına willow’a bakar..

Xander -Will! Yardım et!  
Willow -Tamam tamam.. kızlar? Önce masa çıkarılacak, sonra örtü ve sonra da tabaklar..

lobi masasına dayanan connor alnı kırışmış, gülerek karmaşaya bakarken, üzerini değiştirmiş angel aşağı, oğlunun yanına iner..

Angel -Ne kadar zor olabilir ki?  
Connor -Bana sorma. Benim en fazla bir tane kız kardeşim oldu.  
çoktan çalışmaktan vazgeçmiş wesley baba-oğulun yanına gelerek başını sallar..  
Wesley -Böyle zamanlarda Gözetmenlikten atıldığım için seviniyorum..

angel ve connor hafifçe güler, connor aşağılarda bir yerde birinin varlığını hissederek başını eğer, kız kardeşini görür, kucaklayarak kaldırır, masaya oturtur..

Connor -Heyy Emm, nasıl gidiyor?  
küçük kız, gözleri faltaşı şeklinde abisine bakar, ellerini ağzına kapar..  
Emma -Aman tanrım. Neler duyduğuma inanamayacaksın.  
connor gülerek onun saçlarını karıştırır..  
Connor -Noldu? Barbie’nin yeni erkek arkadaşı mı varmış? Meraklanma, Ken’e bir şey olmaz..  
emma çığlığı basar..  
Emma -Connoor!  
Connor -Tamam tamam dinliyorum..   
emma’nın iri iri açılmış gözleri iki kardeşin konuşmasını gülümseyerek dinleyen wesley’i ve angel’ı bulur.. sonra connor’a döner..  
Emma -Vampirler! Gerçekmiş! Ve bütün o hayalet, iblis, kurtadam vesaire.. hepsi varmış!  
masadaki üç adam şok geçirir.. connor ağzı açık bir şekilde emma’ya bakar..

Connor -Ah.. ve.. şey, sana bunu kim söyledi?  
emma’nın iri gözleri angel’a döner..  
Emma -Uzun deri ceketli sarışın bir adam beni aşağı, bodruma yolladı. Orada çok genç güzel bir kadın bunları kızlara anlatıyordu.

angel hırlayarak yerinden fırlar..  
Angel -Spike!!

connor ciddiyetini korumaya çalışarak emma’ya eğilir, sesini alçaltır..  
Connor -Pekala, Emma, o aşağıda duyduklarının hepsi gerçek değildi..  
Emma -Yok canım!

wesley ciddi bir ifadeyle başını sallar..  
Wesley -Abin haklı, genç hanım. Aşağıda bir nevi.. hayal ürünü bir gösteri yaşanıyor.  
connor atlar..  
Connor -Evet! Filmler gibi. Noel Baba’ya inanmıyorsun değil mi?  
masada oturan küçük kız gözlerini iri iri açar..

Emma -Ben aptal değilim! Oradaki kızların *hepsi* dinliyordu, hepsi Avcı olmaktan bahsediyordu.   
connor “hehehe”ler..  
Connor -Ve bu da mantıklı bir şey mi?!

öfkeden köpüren bir angel döven adımlarla merdivene yaslanmış, buffy, willow ve xander’ın kızlarla boğuşmasını izleyen spike’a yaklaşır..

Spike -Oh işte buradasın.. Biraz beklersen Harris’in ağlamaya başlamasını izleyebilirsin.  
angel hırlar..  
Angel -Emma’yla konuşmuşsun!  
hala kızları izleyen spike kaşlarını çatar..   
Spike -Hangisi? Kızıl olan mı? Şimdi de 13 yaş grubuyla mı flört ediyorsun?!!  
spike’ı yakasından çekiştirerek lobiden uzaklaştıran angel tıslar..  
Angel -Connor’un kardeşi olan Emma! Vampirler, iblisler ve Avcılar hakkında hiç bir şey bilmemesi gereken Emma! Ve bil bakalım kim onu “çok gizli” Avcı toplantısına soktu?!!!!  
spike ağzı açık angel’a döner..  
Spike -Oh. Kahretsin. Ama küçük ve de kızdı..!  
Angel -Ben ne yapacağım??!!! Babasına kızını bunlardan uzak tutacağıma söz verdim!! Ve hale bak daha bir hafta geçmeden vampirin teki onu Avcı toplantısına sokuyor!! Bana *asla* güvenmeyecekler!  
Spike -Argh, Angel, nereden bilebilirdim?? Bu yer minik Avcı dolu!   
spike atılır..  
Spike -Ve hey, kız aslında Avcı gibi hissediliyordu! Onun da seçilmişlerden olmadığını kim söyleyecek ha?!  
angel gözlerini devirerek onu sürükler..  
Angel -Ya, tabi.. Ben de seçilmişlerdenim.

spike homurdana homurdana onu takip eder..

Spike -Bu şehir canavarlarla dolu. Gerçeği inkar etmenin anlamı ne?!  
angel parmağıyla onu dürter..  
Angel -Kıza bunun bir şaka olduğunu söyleyeceksin!  
spike gözlerini devirir..  
Spike -Tamam tamam.. Ve ne var biliyor musun, eğer burnunun ucuna bir gözlük takıp eline de şişlerini alırsan gerçek bir büyük anneden farkın kalmayacak!

**ACT III**

lobi masası.. kırmızı elbiseli, kumral saçlı küçük bir kız yüksekçe bir sandalyeye oturtulmuştur.. etrafında, wesley ve iki ruhlu vampir içine düşecekmiş gibi ona bakıyordur.. emma başını iki yana sallar..

Emma -Ona inanmıyorum. O güzel genç kadın yalan söylemez.

angel ve spike bakışır, angel boğazını temizler, gülümseyerek emma’ya döner..

Angel -Peki, Emma, eğer *o* sana bütün bunların bir şaka olduğunu söylerse ona inanır mısın?  
küçük kız hiç ikna edici olmayan bir havayla omuzlarını silker..  
Emma -Belki.  
spike angel’a bakar..  
Spike -Ben gidip Buffy’i getireyim..

wesley yüzünü ovuşturarak olduğu yerde dört dönen angel’a bir bakış atar, sonra hafif bir ilgi “ah”lamasıyla emma’nın boyama kitabına döner.. emma ona bakarak gülümser..

Emma -Bu Connor. Şu da benim. Bu da yeni Barbie’m. Ken yok ama. Ken sana benziyor. Senin sadece sakalın var..

connor merdivenlerden aşağı gelir..  
Connor -Baba..   
angel başını çevirir, emma kitabını boyarken seslenir..  
Emma -Burada değil!

connor rahatsız bir şekilde aniden öksürür..  
Connor -Oh.. doğru.. şey.. Angel.. seninle bir dakika konuşabilir miyim?

masada ise, spike kafası biraz karışmış ama ne yapacağını anlamış bir buffy’le beraber gelir, emma kahramanını görünce yerinden zıplar..

Buffy -Hey. Sen Emma olmalısın.  
konuşmak için çok fazla mutlu, emma hızla başını sallar..  
Buffy -Demek aşağıda sen de vardın? Spike bana biraz yanlış anladığını söyledi..  
emma yüzünde derin bir hayal kırıklığıyla sorar..  
Emma -Hepsi şaka mıydı?  
buffy ona doğru eğilerek başını iki yana sallar..  
Buffy -Söylediklerim şaka değildi. Ama gerçek de sayılmazlar. Onları tıpkı gizemli bir öykü gibi düşün. Her ne kadar gerçek olduklarına inansan da aslında kimseye anlatamazsın.   
   
söylediklerini sonuna kadar dikkatli gözlerle dinleyen küçük kız sonra başını eğerek kolundaki bir şeyi çekiştirir..

Emma -Yani, eğer bunu yaparsam..?

spike aniden zıplar, yanan elini ovuşturarak küfreder..

Spike -Aw! Kahrolasıca..!

emma elinde ucunda küçük bir haç sallanan bileziğini sallıyordur, wesley iri iri gözlerini açar, buffy spike’a öldürücü bir bakış atar.. spike gülmeye çalışır..

Spike -Heh.. heh, şaka yapıyordum tabi.. bakın.. hiçbir şey yok..  
spike havada salladığı elinin hala tüttüğünü farkedince vazgeçerek içini çeker..  
Spike -Lanet olsun, Angel beni öldürecek.

**ACT IV**

xander, avcılar, ve xander’ın gözetiminde emma’ya bakan illyria, dışarıda, bahçede yemek arası verirken, hyperion’da savaş konseyi toplanmıştır..  
angel resmen tıslıyordur..

Angel -*Bir* saniye!!! Sadece *bir* saniye için kendini tutman gerekiyordu!!! *Bana* koca bir kilise haçıyla vurmaya kalktığında hiç sorun olmuyor! Oh ama mini minnacık bir kızın bileziği??? Hooo hooo orda duralım!  
hala elini ovuşturan spike geri bağırır..  
Spike -Dumanlar çıktı işte!!!! Napabilirdim??? Kıza kül tablası olduğumu mu söyleseydim?!!!   
yerde başını ellerinin arasına almış oturan connor başını sallar..  
Connor -Onu suçlama.. Emma’ya o bileziği ben verdim.. Kutsanmış bir haçtır..  
Spike -Gördün mü?? Hala yanıyor olmamın bir sebebi var!!

spike hala homurdanırken buffy onun elini çekmiş, bandaj sarıyordur.. willow endişeyle angel’a bakar..

Willow -Belki de bir hafıza büyüsü yapmalıyız?  
connor aniden yerinden fırlar..  
Connor -Hayır! Delirdiniz mi?! Büyü yok, hafıza değiştirme yok, anılar koyma yok! Onda olağandışı hiç bir şey istemiyorum! Tamam mı?!!  
angel mırıldanır..  
Angel -Haklı.. Ailesi anlayabilir..  
usul bir sesle wesley ona bakar..  
Wesley -Öyleyse başka bir seçenek göremiyorum..  
buffy başını kaldırır..  
Buffy -Nedir?  
Wesley -Gerçeği söylemek..

connor ve angel bir an bakışır, başını sallar..

Connor -Ben.. bunu yapamam..  
Angel -Başka bir yolu olmalı..   
Wesley -Angel.. daha ne kadar onları gerçekten koruyabilirsin? Onlara saldırıldı ve zarar verildi. Bilmek hakları diye düşünüyorum.  
connor mırıldanır..  
Connor -Babam biliyor.. Uyum sağlamaya çalışıyor ama bu imkansız. Anneme, içi avcılar, vampirler, iblisler ve cadılarla dolu bir otelde yaşıyoruz ve ben de iki vampirin süper güçleri olan çocuğuyum diyemem.

willow hafifçe bir anda yüzü korkunç hatıralara dönmüş gibi bir hal alan buffy’e bakar..

Willow -Şey.. Buffy annesine kendini anlatmıştı.

\--------------

bahçe.. gülüşerek yemek yiyen kızların uzak bir köşesinde, fred, kımıldamadan, sessizce oturuyordur.. bir anlığına başını, eline konan bir kelebeğe eğer, kelebek yeniden uçunca başını kaldırır.. kaldırır kaldırmaz da bir çift meraklı gözle karşı karşıya gelir..

Emma -Sen kimsin?  
fred birden gülümser..  
Fred/Illyria -Ben Fred.. Beni hatırlamıyor musun? Buraya geldiğin ilk gün konuşmuştuk..  
Emma -Biliyorum, bana seçilmiş olduğumu söylemiştin. Ama sonra seni gördüm. Saçlarını maviye boyamıştın. Farklı gözüküyordun. Sen de mi Avcısın?

illyria, fred’in sesini kullanarak hafifçe gülümsemeye çalışır, ama birden vazgeçer.. usul bir sesle küçük kıza sorar..

Illyria -Avcıları nereden biliyorsun?  
Emma -Bilmiyorum. Öyle misin?  
Illyria -Hayır, Emma. Ben bir tanrıçayım.   
Emma -Gerçekten mi? Eğer tanrıçaysan sana tapanlar nerede?   
illyria usulca başını eğer..  
Illyria -Oldukça uzun zaman önce öldüler.  
Emma -Oh..  
Illyria -Bu kötü mü?  
Emma -Hayır.. benim büyük annem de öldü.. yalnız kalmış olmalısın.  
üzerindeki genç kadının görüntüsü altındaki tanrıça boş bir ifadeyle mırıldanır..  
Illyria -Evet.   
Emma -Ayrıca kanatların da yok.. Onların yanına uçamıyorsundur.  
Illyria -Kanatlı memelilere tanrıça mı diyorsunuz?  
bileziğiyle oynayan emma güler..  
Emma -Hayıır, melekleri kastediyorum.   
illyria tekrarlar..  
Illyria -Melekler?  
Emma -Tabi, öldüğümüz zaman görürüz onları.  
Illyria -Onlar öldüğünüz zaman sizi daha iyi mi hissettirir?  
Emma -Herkes öyle diyor. Tabi kötü melekler de var. Şeytan gibi.  
fred’in o güzel yüzü karmakarışık bir ifadeyle dolar.. mırıldanır..   
Illyria -Ben bir şeytan mıyım?  
küçük kız omuz silker.. ona bakar..   
Emma -Bilmiyorum. Ben bir Avcı mıyım? 

**ACT V**

kapı açıldığı zaman, içerideki hararetli tartışma bıçakla kesilmiş gibi kesilir.. başta connor olmak üzere, angel, wesley, spike, willow ve buffy hayretle kapıda duran illyria’ya bakıyorlardır.. tekrar mavi gözlerine, saçlarına ve kırmızı kabuğuna kavuşan tanrıça, bir eliyle, küçük bir kızın elinden tutmuş, kapıda duruyordur..

Connor -Emma?..  
Emma -Selam, Connor..  
kimseden ses çıkamadığı için, connor ağzı açık, yavaşça kardeşine yaklaşır..  
Connor -İyi misin?  
Emma -Elbette.. Illyria bana iyi baktı. O çok havalı.

spike’ın ağzından muhtemelen hayra alamet olmayacak bir şey çıkacak olur ama buffy tarafından dirseklenerek susturulur.. willow hafifçe kekeleyerek kıza bakar..

Willow -Emma.. hayatım.. bunun bir kostüm olmadığının farkındasın değil mi?  
Emma -Tabi.. Illyria Antik Çağ’da yaşamış antik bir iblis tanrıça. Köleleri ölmüş ve ona ihanet etmişler, o yüzden yüzyıllar boyu uyumuş ve uyanmış. Birini öldürmek zorunda kalmış ama buna pişman olduğunu söylüyor. Fena değil yani.

wesley mırıldanır..  
Wesley -Kesinlikle..

illyria angel’a bakarak konuşur..  
Illyria -Vampirin görüntümü almamı istemediğini biliyorum. Ama bu küçük insan kendi fark etti. Avcıları biliyor. Bilmediği şey ise onun da onlardan biri olduğu.   
Connor -Ne?! Oh hayır.. hayır hayır hayır..  
spike homurdanır..  
Spike -Size demiştim.  
angel alnını ovuşturur..  
Angel -Bu gerçek olamaz..  
willow aniden başına vurur..  
Willow -Tabi.. çalışma odasına bir büyü koymuştum.. içeriye Avcılar ve bizden başka giremezdi..  
buffy hafifçe angel’a bakar..  
Buffy -Ve Spike da fark etmedi.. Yani bu da demek oluyor ki.. aramızda bir öğrenci daha var..

connor hala ne yapacağını bilemeden kardeşini kucaklarken emma üzüntüyle angel’a bakar..

Emma -İnsan olamayacağını biliyordum..

  
**Fade to black.**

 

**Episode Information:**

**Created by: Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt**

**Written by:  glenien  
Directed by: glenien**

**Starring:  David Boreanaz as Angel  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyria  
J. August Richards as Charles Gunn  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
Vincent Kartheiser as Connor  
Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan  
Nicholas Brendon as Alexander Harris  
And Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg  
And Alexis Denisoff as Wesley Wyndham-Pryce**

  
*** = The content of this transcript, including the characters and the story, belongs to Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, UPN, Cnbc-e and the other owners and belongers. This is made for only fun, not for money. Everything belongs to their legal owners.**

**Tüm içerik, karakterler ve hikayeler Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, UPN, Cnbc-e’ye  ve diğer yasal temsilcilerle hak sahiplerine aittir. Sadece eğlence amaçlı olup herhangi bir kazanç elde edilmemekte, beklenmemektedir.**


	14. 6x13 Calm before the Storm

**ANGEL: The Series*  
6.SEZON  
A dp Production**

** 6x13 – Calm before the Storm **

**previously on Angel..**

Lilah -Kendini ve bir kaç işten anlayan arkadaşını buraya getirsen oldukça sevinirim doğrusu.  
Angel -Aklıma yapacak daha ilginç bir sürü şey geliyor.  
Lilah -Cidden, patron. Yeni sistem kurulmadan önce görmemiz gereken çok şey var.

Gunn -Anlıyorum.. Benim oradaki işimi yapmamı istiyorsun ama bir yandan anlaştığım her kişinin kıçına bir tekme basmamı söylüyorsun.

Colleen -Connor.. duraksamadı bile.. şaşırmadı.. o canavarları öldürdü.. sanki.. sanki daha önce yapmış gibi.. o daha önce eline bıçak bile almamıştı.. Laurence..

Wesley -Bunları hissetmeyi durdurmanın tek yolu kalbini tamamıyla kendinden ayırabilmektir, Illyria.   
Fred/Illyria -Bununla başa çıkamıyorum. Ben, Illyria, tek bir insanın kalbinin ağırlığı altında eziliyorum.

Willow -Bu onun kanı mı?  
Connor -Evet..  
Willow -Küçük bir tanesini bana ayırabilir misin?  
Connor -Neden?  
Willow -Ben de bir test yapmak istiyorum ama Wes’in bunu görmesi gerektiğine emin değilim.

Buffy -Tanrım bugün benim aksilik günüm mü?  
Willow -Noldu yine?  
Buffy -Biri çalışma silahlarını aşağıda, kapının önünde gelişigüzel bırakmış. Görmeseydim yaralanabilirdim.

Emma -Vampirler! Gerçekmiş! Ve bütün o hayalet, iblis, kurtadam vesaire.. hepsi varmış!  
Connor -Ah.. ve.. şey, sana bunu kim söyledi?  
Emma -Uzun deri ceketli sarışın bir adam beni aşağı, bodruma yolladı. Orada çok genç güzel bir kadın bunları kızlara anlatıyordu.  
Angel -Spike!!

Illyria -Ben bir şeytan mıyım?  
Emma -Bilmiyorum. Ben bir Avcı mıyım? 

Connor -Ne?!  
Angel -Bu gerçek olamaz..  
Willow -Tabi.. çalışma odasına bir büyü koymuştum.. içeriye Avcılar ve bizden başka giremezdi..

** 6x13 – Calm before the Storm **

hyperion oteli.. dışarıdan çalışan avcıların sesi geliyordur.. willow, sonunda biraz sessizlik bulabildiği bir köşede, bir kaç kitap, büyü malzemesi yerleştiriyordur.. iç odalardan bir kapı açılır, boynunda çantasıyla xander gelir..

Xander -Demek o küçük kız.. Emma da ekibe katıldı?  
Willow -Evet.. Illyria anlamış. Yaşı tutmadığı için herhalde Gözetmen Konseyi onu fark etmemiştir. Her neyse, çalışmalara katılamayacak kadar küçük ama en azından konuşulanları dinleyebilir. Buffy ve Wesley onunla ilgileniyor..  
Xander -İyi.. bir tane daha kıza katlanabileceğimi sanmıyordum çünkü..

willow güler, yerdeki bir yastığın üzerinde bağdaş kurarak, güzelce yerine yerleşir.. xander da onu takip ederek, yere oturur, karşılıklı bağdaş kurar.. willow yanlarına koyduğu çantaya bir göz atarak konuyu değiştirir, umutla başlar..

Willow -Eh.. yolculuk nasıldı? Afrika nasıl bir yer? Hiç büyük kedilerden gördün mü? Ve şey, beklediğimden değil, kaba olmak istemem ama..  
Xander -Sana bir şey getirdim Will.  
willow coşkuyla güler..  
Willow -Gerçekten mi?! Harika!  
xander güler..  
Xander -Evet.. Giles oradayken bizden bir kaç şey toplamamızı istedi, bilirsin, kemikler, boynuzlar.. Arkadaşıma hediye baktığımı söyleyince Afrikalı büyücülerden biri bunu sana vermemi söyledi. Ama neyin nesi olduğunu bilmiyorum o yüzden dikkatli ol.

xander çantasına eğilir, beş kat sarmalanmış bir bohçayı dikkatlice aralarına koyar, tek eliyle açmaya başlar..   
willow merakla bakar.. sonunda bohçanın içinden kocaman, mor yaprakları olan ve arada tekinsizce kımıldanan dev bir çiçek çıkar..  
willow'un yüzündeki ifade değişir..

Willow -Ah tanrım..  
tek elinde kalın bir kitap tutan xander hemen ona bakar..  
Xander -Ne? Zehirli mi? Lanet mi?!!  
willow awwlar..  
Willow -Hayır, hayır, hayır Xander.. Bu bir iyi şans tılsımı.. Oh çok tatlı..   
xander güler..  
Xander -Oh. Güzel. Bir lanet olmasından iyidir.  
willlow bir eliyle çiçeği alarak elinde kıvrılmasını izler..  
Willow -Şunun güzelliğine bak.. Böyle bir şeyi bulmak ne kadar zor olmuştur..  
xander hafifçe içini çeker..  
Xander -Will..  
Willow -Biliyorum, biliyorum.. Sana yardım edeceğim. O gözü ben yarattım şimdi de çözmene yardım etmek bana düşüyor.  
willow çiçeği bırakırken xander umutla sorar..  
Xander -Senin büyüyle yaptığın bir şey olmadığına emin misin? İstemeden?  
willow hafifçe gülümsemeye çalışır..  
Willow -Xan.. Sen her zaman en iyi Gören’din..  
Xander -Çünkü ben iyi bir arkadaştım?  
Willow -Sen bundan fazlasısın.  
xander içini çekerek kabullenir, willow yerine yerleşir..  
Willow -Pekala, şimdi aramıza bir engel koyuyorum, ki daha fazla "kötü ben"den görmeyelim.

willow elini aralarından geçirir, şeffaf duvar hafif bir hışırtıyla oluşur.. willow eğilerek gözlerini kocaman açar..

Willow -Tamam, bana bak. Ne görüyorsun?  
xander da öne eğilir, emin olamadan bakar..  
Xander -Ben.. güzel, tatlı Willow'u görüyorum.. Hımm.. Ayrıca o acaip çiçeği görebiliyorum.    
şeffaf camın öbür tarafından willow onaylar..  
Willow -Güzel! Dikkatini topla.  
xander kaşlarını çatar, gözlerini kısar..  
Xander -O çiçeği düşünüyorsun. Çiçeğin buraya gelmesini istiyorsun.

sözler xander'ın ağzından çıkar çıkmaz, çiçek süzülerek aralarına gelir.

Xander -Waow! Bunu kim yaptı?!  
willow neşeyle çiçeği gıdıklar..  
Willow -Biz. Ben onu çağıracak büyüyü düşündüm, sen gerçekleştirdin! Tamam, şimdi başka bir şey deneyelim. Olmayan bir şeyi çağıralım.  
ellerini çırpıp ovuşturan xander tekrar öne eğilir..  
Xander -Tamamdır!

willow bir an kapalı gözlerle düşünür, sonra gözlerini açarak xandera bakmaya başlar.. xander gözlerini kısar..

Xander -Çikolata. Süt. Sütlü çikolata?!!

xander haykırdığı anda bir "plop" sesiyle bir tabak sütün içinde yüzen çikolata belirir.. willow awwlayarak gülümser..

Willow -Aslında sıcak kakao olacaktı ama bu da güzel başlangıç.  
xander morali bozuk bir şekilde zavallı çikolataya bakar..  
Xander -Yanlış da okuyor olabilirim yani..  
Willow -Eh.. gördüklerin genel olarak doğru. Ama senin ne yorumladığına bağlı.   
xander ona bakar..  
Xander -Bunu geliştirmem çok zamanımı alacak.  
Willow -Evet ama hey, güzel şeyler olabilir. Yani her gün bedava sıcak kakao güzel bir şeydir değil mi?  
xander, willow’un onu neşelendirme çabasına gülümser..  
Xander -Bunu sevebilirim.   
ve sıçrar..  
Xander -Aman tanrım! Willow! Bir sürü para düşün! Çabuk!  
willow şokla bağırır..  
Willow -Xander!  
Xander -Ne??? Hadi ama çikolata geliyor değil mi?? Zengin olabiliriz!

willow bir an onaylamamak için kendini zorlar, sonra vazgeçerek "arggh"lar, gözlerini kapatır.. açar.. xander ona bakar..  
o anda gökten bir sürü kağıt para yağar..

Xander -Aman tanrım!!  
Willow -Xander! Zengin olduk!  
Xander -Tanrım! Tanrım!

ikili çığlık çığlığa paraları toplarken willow’un sesi yükselir..

Willow -Hey bu para biraz garip değil mi?  
Xander -Bu başkanı tanımıyorum ben.  
sonunda kağıt paraları çözmüş olan willow ahlar..  
Willow -Oh Xan.. bunlar gerçek para değil.. sadece kağıt.. Hayallerin sadece yansımasını yaratabiliyorsun, kendisini değil..  
xander da avucundaki paraları çevirir..  
Xander -Denemeye değerdi. Yazık.  
willow omuzlarını silker..  
Willow -Ayrıca bunlar oldukça eski. Şu üzerindeki tarihe bak..

willow elini paraya uzattığı anda, bakışlarını kaldırır, o anda siyah, uzun bir yılan tıslayarak kağıtların arasından çıkar, doğrulur, iki arkadaştan ortak bir haykırış koparken willow arkaya sıçrar, xander kendini geriye atar..

Xander -Aaaahhh!!!  
willow hızla elini uzatır..  
Willow -Serpentexita!

yılan geldiği gibi yok olur, xander alnını siler.. willow ona bakar..  
Willow -Tam da arasından yılan çıkarsa ne olur diye düşünüyordum..  
xander mırıldanır..  
Xander -Hayaller güzel. Korkular ürkütücü.  
Willow -Evet ama her zaman ne çıkacağını bilemeyiz ki.. Başka şeyler de denemeliyiz..

tam o sırada bodrumdan çıkan siyah uzun deri montu gören willow atılır..

Willow -Bir dakika.. Spike!   
Xander -Oh harika bir fikir..  
Willow -Spike, bir dakika gelir misin?  
bir süre sonra başlarında bir çift bot belirir..  
Spike -Evet ne var? Oh-ho-ho-ho!! Waow! Para mı yapıyorsun Kızıl?!

spike avucuna bir kaç tanesini alır..

Spike -Hey. Bunlar eski! Ben doğduğumda bile kaldırılmıştı bunlar.  
morali bozuk xander elini sallar..  
Xander -Evet evet, eski haber, biliyoruz, oturur musun?  
Spike -Oh yeni gözü test ediyoruz öyle mi? Peki, oynarım.

spike yere, willow'un yanına çöker.. willow xander’a döner..

Willow -Bakalım okunmak istemeyen birini okuyabilir misin? Bir vampiri mesela?  
xander tereddüt eder..  
Xander -Emin değilim, ben.. ben Angel'da bir şeyler gördüm sayılır.. farkında değildi ama..  
spike aniden ilgilenir..  
Spike -Oh.. Angel'da ne gördün?  
xander ona bakar..  
Xander -Gece yarısı görmek isteyeceğim şeyler değildi.  
Willow -Şey.. en azından bir deneyebiliriz değil mi?  
willow’un umut dolu çabasını gören spike başını sallar..  
Spike -Pekala, pekala.. tüm çabamı veriyorum.

spike bir an gözlerini kapar, sonra tekrar açarak bakışlarını xander'a diker.. xander da gözünü kırpmadan ona bakar.. iki adam bir süre sessizce inatlaştıktan sonra, xander başını sallar..

Xander -Hayır.. sadece bomboş bir karanlık.  
Willow -Hımm demek karşı taraf yeteri kadar çabalarsa senden bir şeyler saklayabilir.  
xander hala kıpırdamayan spike’a bakarak kaşlarını kaldırır..  
Xander -*Veya*, belki de boş olan Spike'tır.

spike "hah"lar, bir anlığına gözlerini kaçırdığında xander yerinden zıplar..

Xander -Buffy! Buffy'i düşünüyorsun! Onu öptüğünü düşünüyorsun! Onunla... benim bilmek istemediğim şeyleri düşünüyorsun!! Arrgh Spike!!

spike elinde olmadan sırıtır.. willow gülmemek için kendini tutarak aralarından elini sallar..  
Willow -Tamam tamam Spike, kes artık. Durdur beynini.  
xander kendinden iğrenmiş gibi ewwlar..  
Xander -Kahretsin! Bu şey daha hastalıklı olabilir miydi?!  
spike hala sırıtarak tek kaşını kaldırır..  
Spike -Ya sen aynaya bakarsan ne olur sanıyorsun Harris? Kendini bir çift James Bond çantasıyla göreceğini mi?  
xander bir an duraksar..  
Xander -Hayır.. Ama hoşuma gidecek bir şey olacağını sanmıyorum.

willow hafifçe kaşları çatılmış, aralarındaki şeffaf duvarın altından usulca onun dizini pat patlar..

Willow -Belki de Wes'le çalışmalısın. O, Gözetmen Akademisi'nde bunun eğitimini aldı, sana, gerçek ve ilüzyon farkını öğretebilir..  
Spike -Onun da pek başarılı bir öğretmen olacağını sanmıyorum ben.

willow bir an bakışlarını spike'a çevirir, spike omuzlarını silker..

Spike -Bak bu çok kolay. Bu işi "the First" gibi düşün.. Gerçek, kokar. Tadı vardır. Gözlerinde gerçekliği görebilirsin.  
xander gözlerini devirir..  
Xander -Senin için söylemesi kolay, vampir.  
Spike -Pekala.  
   
spike aniden vampirleşerek kükrer, saldırır, xander ve willow çığlık çığlığa geriler.. xander bir eliyle göstererek haykırır..

Xander -Bu gerçek değil! Bu gerçek değil!

saldıran spike bir "poff"la yok olur.. gerçek spike ise hala yerinde oturuyordur..  
Spike -Gördün mü? Kolay demiştim.

iki arkadaş göz göze gelir.. xander nefesini düzenlemeye çalışarak konuşur..

Xander -Ben.. ben daha çok film repliklerinden atıyordum..

gözleri faltaşı gibi olmuş willow kekeler..

Willow -Oh.. oh.. tamam.. tamam şimdi daha az zararlı bir şeyler deneyelim. Çünkü neredeyse altıma edecektim.

willow ve xander aceleyle uzaklaşırken spike gözlerini devirerek ayağa kalkar..  
buffy koşarak gelir..

Buffy -Noluyor burada?? Çığlıklar duyduğuma eminim!  
Spike -Hiçbir şey aşkım. Sadece ömür boyu arkadaş olarak seçtiğin iki kişinin de tam bir ödlek olduğunu kanıtladım.

mutfağın orada bir yerlerden bir bağırış gelir..

Xander -Spike! Seni bir süre görmek istemiyoruz!

**Teaser end - Opening credits**

_CAST  
David Boreanaz as Angel  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyria  
J. August Richards as Charles Gunn  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
Vincent Kartheiser as Connor  
Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan  
Nicholas Brendon as Alexander Harris  
And Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg  
And Alexis Denisoff as Wesley Wyndham-Pryce_

**ACT I**

hyperion.. avcı çalışma odası..  
gelişi güzel sıralanmış bir sürü sırada, xander, wesley, angel ve connor’un karşısında, yüzlerinde hayret, şaşkınlık, merak ve şok taşıyan en az yirmi kız oturuyordur..  
angel boğazını temizler..

Angel -İşte böyle.. Sorusu olan var mı?  
anında bir sürü el kalkar..  
Angel -Connor’un nasıl olduğu dışında bir sorusu olan var mı?

eller iner.. xander ellerini çırpar..

Xander -Pekala kızlar. Angel ve diğerlerini de tanıdığınıza göre, artık işe başlayabiliriz. Benim ekibimde olanların biraz avcılık tarihi aldıklarını biliyorum ama her zaman daha fazlasını öğrenmek daha iyidir. Wesley size önce genel olarak vampirlerin tarihçesini anlatacak. Daha sonra da Angel ve Connor'dan daha güncel bilgileri alacaksınız. Sorusu olan var mı?

bir kaç el kalkınca connor xander’ı durdurur..

Connor -Başlamadan önce, sorusunu soran kendini tanıtsın ve adını söylesin olur mu? Böylece herkes birbirini daha iyi tanıyabilir. Evet, sen?

upuzun, dümdüz sarı saçları şık bir şekilde arkadan toplanmış, uzun boylu bir genç kız ayağa kalkar, herkese tepeden bakarak konuşur..

Spears -Ben Steffi Spears. Soyadımla seslenilmesi hoşuma gider. Ben ve ailem büyük, geniş bir evde oturuyoruz ve sırf bu konforsuz yere gelmek için üç köpeğimi ve bir kedimi geride bıraktım.

xanderın gözleri önce listeyi sonra da kızı tarar..  
   
Xander -Hımm, Spears, bizimle beraber Afrika'da olduğunu hatırlamıyorum.  
sarışın kız gözlerine inanamıyormuş gibi xandera bakar..  
Spears -O ilkel çöle gelmemi beklemiyordunuz herhalde??!  
xander listeye elindeki kalemle şüpheli bir şekilde eksiye benzeyen bir işaret koyarak “aha”lar..  
Xander -Demek bugün gelen yeni kız sensin?..  
Spears -Bana buranın *en azından* bir otel olacağı söylenmişti ama görüyorum ki boşuna umut etmişim! Ve sorum da şu Bay büyük Alexander, nasıl bize ücret ödeniyor??  
xander şok geçirir..  
Xander -Ne?!  
Spears -Bilirsin para? Benimle dalga mı geçiyorsunuz? Bize para ödenmiyor mu? Nasıl masraflarımı çıkaracağım?!

yeni avcı spears gerçek dünyaya dönerken, kızlar gülüşür, xander ağzı açık bir şeyler geveler..

Xander -Spears, Giles eminim sana *niye* burada toplandığımızı anlatmıştır..  
spears çığlığı basar..  
Spears - Bana o büyük "İyi güçler adına savaşıyoruz" konuşmasını yapmayacaksınız herhalde?! Ben Los Angeles'lıyım!

sarışın kız, tek hamlede hedef gösterir..

Spears -Sen Angel değil misin? Afişlerin şehrin her yerinde, "makul ücretlere" yardıma muhtaçlara yardım ettiğini yazıyor!

bir köşede oturmuş sahneyi izleyen angel anında sırıtmayı keser.. ağzı açık, wesley’le bakışır.. ikili aynı anda savunmaya geçer..

Angel -Ama biz.. bizim kiralarımız var..   
Wesley -Ve evet, masrafları çıkarmamız gerek.  
Angel -Extraları da unutmamalı!  
Wesley -Yani, doyurulacak midemiz var..   
Angel -Biz özel dedektifleriz!!   
Wesley -Ama bu demek olmuyor ki siz Avcılar da ücret alacaksınız..

kız bir elini beline koyar.. eliyle iki adamı gösterir..

Spears -Ne yani şimdi ben, süper vampir değil de *saaadece* seçilmiş avcı olduğum için kurtardığım insanlardan bir şey isteyemeyecek miyim?

sabır taşına dönmek üzere olan xander müthiş bir tatlılıkla gülümser..  
Xander -Sıcaaaak bir öpücüğe ne dersin?

gülüşmeler.. aralardan sesler gelir..

Bir ses -Buffy bir sene aç kalmış diye duydum ben.  
Başka bir ses -Sen o hamburgerleri ye de görelim.  
Xander -Kızlar kızlaaar...

xander milleti susturmaya çalışırken, bütün o keşmekeşenin içinde angel hiç de hoşuna gitmeyecek bir şekilde birini hatırlamıştır.. bir an wesley’le bakışır, iki adam da gülümser.. şu yeni kız, oldukça tanıdık birini hatırlatmıştır onlara..

sırayla, soruları olmasa da kızlar ayağa kalkmaya başlar..

Amelia -Ben Amelia, ben de buralıyım ama buraya gelmek için kedimi köpeğimi filan geride bırakmadım.

kahverengi saçlı, şirin bir genç kız otururken başka bir sarışın kalkar..

Sarah -Ben Sarah ve bu da kardeşim Ashley. Springfield'da okuyoruz ve annemi her gün kandırarak buraya geliyoruz.   
Jennifer -Merhaba. Adım Jennifer. Julie, Carrie ve ben burdanız, daha önce de vampirlerle savaşıyorduk. Birbirimizden başka ailemiz yok.

diğer kızlar bu genç savaşçıları bir daha saygıyla süzerler, carrie rahatsız olmuşcasına başını indirir..

ardından uzun boylu, siyah saçlı bir kız ayağa kalkar, ela gözleri zeki bir pırıltıyla parlıyordur..

Elisabeth -Adım Elisabeth. Sunnydale'denim. O büyük çöküş yaşanmadan önce ailemle beraber şehri terk ettik. Ben ve bir kaç arkadaşımın vampirlerden ve Buffy'den haberi vardı. Andrew beni buraya yolladı.

açık kumral saçlı, yüzü güneş yanığı, koyu renk gözlü bir kız elini indirir..  
José -Adım Joséphine, İtalyanım, bana José diyebilirsiniz. Buffy ve Faith beni ekibe kattılar.

simsiyah kıvır kıvır saçları saçları tek tek sıkıca örülmüş, iri, güzel gözlü bir kız ayağa kalkar..   
Sonia -Sonia, Afrika'danım. Xander'la ilkel iblisler üzerine çalışmıştık. Kökenlerinin Güney Afrika olduğuna inanıyoruz.

minyon, pembe tenli, sarışın, kısa, dalgalı saçlı bir kız ayağa kalkar ve kendine ikiz kadar benzeyen bir başkasını gösterir, konuşmasında ağır bir aksan vardır..  
Gabrielle -Ben Gabrielle'im ve bu da kuzenim Annemarie. Fransa'danız.

soluk sarışın, mavi gözlü bir kız ayağa kalkarak donuk bir sesle mırıldanır..  
Carla -Adım Carla. İngiltere Gözetmen Akademisi'nden geliyorum. Ailem benim önce Gözetmen olmama karar vermişlerdi ama sonra Avcılığım ortaya çıktı.. Başarılı olmam için beni Miss Summers'ın yanına yolladılar.

wesley kıza dönüp bir kez daha bakar.. nedenini bilmeden bir his alıyordur ondan.. kızla daha sonra tekrar konuşmayı aklına not eder.

kısacık siyah saçları kirpi gibi kesilmiş, sportif tavırlı bir kız ayağa fırlar, omuz silker..

Martin -Martin. Yolda yürüyordum, iki çirkin şey patakladım diye beni tutup buraya getirdiler. Ha evet, Brezilya'danım.   
alaylı bir ses onu cevaplar..  
Isabel -Herhalde o korkunç saçından dolayı..  
Wesley -Ya siz kimsiniz, bayan?  
Isabel -Adım Isabel. Aptal babam beni buraya yolladı. Meslektaşınız Giles'la uzun süredir tanışıyorlarmıymış ne..  
wesley kaşlarını çatar..  
Wesley -İçinde bulunduğun durumun farkındasınızdır herhalde..  
Isabel -Evet, evet ama ne fark eder ki değil mi?

kız yerine otururken connor içini çeker, köşede gözükmemek için elinden geleni yapan yaşça küçük bir kızla göz göze gelir..

Connor -Hey.. sen de kendini tanıtmak istemez misin?  
küçük kız ayağa kalkar, duyulmayan bir şeyler mırıldanır..  
isabel’in alaylı sesi duyulur..

Isabel -Seni duyamıyoruuz..  
Sonia -Isa, kes şunu.

connor’un yakınlarında bir yerde, söz verdiği gibi hiç ses çıkarmadan oturan emma, öfkeyle alay eden kıza bakar.. ablası sarah'la birlikte ortalarda oturan ashley ise, dönerek cesaret verircesine kıza gülümser.. kızın başı kalkınca deniz yeşili gözleri ortaya çıkar.. usul bir ses mırıldanır..

Alicia -Adım Alicia.    
Connor -Neredensin Alicia?  
Alicia -...

alicia suskun kalınca, connor ne yapacağını şaşırmış bir halde wesley'e bir bakış atar.. sorusunu tekrar soracakken, odanın ucundan angel'ın usul sesi duyulur..

Angel -Önemli değil, Alicia, söyleyebilirsin..

küçük kızın gene sesi çıkmayınca, angel onun yerine cevaplar..  
Angel -Gunn ve ben, iki gün önce Alicia ve ailesini bir yuvada bulduk..   
angel'ın gözleri küçük kızı bulur..  
Angel -Çok geç kalmıştık..   
sınıfı derin bir sessizlik kaplar.. isabel bile pişman görünüyordur..

Angel -Ama ne var ki Alicia yaşıyordu. Ailesini kurtaramamıştı belki ama, ona saldıranları durdurmayı başarmıştı. Sizden beklediğimiz de bu. Daha fazlası olmadan kurtarabileceklerinizi kurtarmanız.

**ACT II**

bulutsuz bir gece yavaş yavaş melekler şehrinin üzerine çöker..  
hyperion.. içeride sessiz bir hazırlık dönüyordur..  
genç bir adam, lobi masasına yaslanmış, derin bir çeker, babasına bakar..

Connor -Bir kız arkadaşım vardı ama ayrıldık.  
iki eliyle tuttuğu bir bardak sütü taşıyan küçük bir kız ekler..  
Emma -Ben onu sevmiyordum.

angel hafifçe güler..  
Angel -O da neden?

emme gözlerini devirir..  
Emma -Kız vejateryendi ve çikolata yemiyordu. Yani şimdi buna inanabiliyor musunuz?!  
Connor -Hadi ama Emm.. Sana karşı hep nazikti.

connor sesini alçaltır, angel’a bakar..

Connor -Beni.. bir vampiri kazıklarken gördü. Ona bir şeyler açıkladım ama..  
angel mırıldanır..  
Angel -O duyguyu biliyorum.

baba-oğulun konuşmasına meraklı fakat biraz da ürkek bir ses katılır..  
Emma -Seni duyabiliyoruum?

connor kız kardeşini kucaklayarak bar sandalyesine oturtur..

Connor -Biliyorum. Ne konuştuğumuzu hatırlıyorsun değil mi Emma?  
emma bir elinin iki parmağını birleştirir..  
Emma -Sır olarak kalacak.  
connor gülümser..  
Connor -Evet. Babama istiyorsan bir şeyler söyleyebilirsin ama annem henüz buna hazır değil. Anlaştık mı?  
küçük kızın gözleri iri iri açılır..  
Emma -Babam senin şimdi dışarı çıkacağını biliyor mu?  
Connor -Evet, biliyor.  
Emma -Ben neden gelemiyorum peki?  
connor iki eliyle onu tekrar havaya kaldırırken cevaplar..  
Connor -Çünkü sen burada kalmalı ve anneme göz kulak olmalısın. Tamam mı?  
emma başını sallar..  
Emma -Tamam.  
Connor -Öyleyse iyi geceler..  
abisini yanağından öperek sütüyle yere inen emma başını kaldırıp angel’a da en sevimli gülücüğünü atar..  
Emma -İyi geceler Angel.

kahramanı, siyah deri ceketli ruhlu vampir ise ona, ender görülen tatlı gülümsemelerinden biriyle karşılık verir..

Angel -Tatlı rüyalar..

küçük avcı merdivenlerden yukarı çıkarken connor sırıtır..

Connor -Seni seviyor. Çikolata yemiyor olmana rağmen. İlginç.

iki erkekten de bir baş kısa olan kumral bir kafa, gamzeli bir gülüşle aralarına girer..

Faith -Kim sevmiyor ki?  
spike, dolaptan bir şişe bira çıkarırken bir bakış atarak yanlarından geçer.. faith bara yaslanmış, hımmlar..

Faith -Belki o.

iki erkek ve avcı, bakışlarıyla spike’ı takip ederek lobiyi gözden geçirir..

bir kaç metre ileride, yaklaşık iki saat önce gelen, üzerinde lilah’ın el yazısıyla “Ufaklıkları ayak altından çekmek için.. Sevgilerimizle..” yazılı bir kart taşıyan, wolfram&hart’ın “hediyesi” dev ekran televizyonda ev sineması partisi veriliyordur..

bir sürü sarışın, kızıl, kumral, esmer kafa, aralarında, güneş yanığı esmer bir genç adam da olmak üzere, rahatça kanapelere ve yerdeki minderlere yerleşmiş, bakışları, onları aydınlatan ekrana dönmüş, ellerinde popcorn, film izliyordur.. işin ilginç tarafı, yüzüne vuran mavi ışıkla daha da mavi görünen illyria da, büyülenmiş gibi ekrana bakıyordur..

xander bir ara arkasına bakarak hazırlanan ekibi görünce ayağa kalkar..

Xander -Dışarı mı çıkıyorsunuz?  
Buffy -Evet.. Koruma büyüleri iyice tuttuğuna göre, dışarı çıkmamızda bir sorun yok.  
ekip yavaş yavaş lobi masasının etrafında toplanırken connor yanlarına gelen gunn’a bakar..

Connor -Pekala. Ne yapıyoruz? Siz ikiniz dışarıda ne buldunuz?  
gunn, masanın etrafında onları dinleyen angel ve wesley’e bakar..

Gunn -Aslında olaysız bir turdu. Etrafta bizim çocuklar bir ekip oluşturmuş, onlarla karşılaştık. Büyük canavarların etraftan çekildiğini, daha çok ufaklıkların dolandığı söyledi. Başa çıkabiliyorlarmış.   
angel kaşlarını çatar..  
Angel -Bundan hoşlanmadım. Neden çekilsinler ki?  
arkadan bilgiç bir ses gelir..

Spike -Ben fırtına öncesi sessizlik derim.

spike bir yudum alarak şişesini masaya koyar, gunn başını sallar..

Gunn -Bilmiyorum ama tesadüfen büyük bir kapıya tosladık.. Yerin altına gidiyor gibiydi.. Üstünde kilidi var ama, eminim bir kaç kaya atarsak açabiliriz.  
faith cebindeki gazeteden bohçayı çıkarır..  
Faith -Ve bunları da etrafta bulduk.

wesley yanına gelen willow’la beraber gri-beyaz renkteki tozları inceler.. kaşlarını çatar..

Wesley -Ay tozu.. manyetik alan oluşturmak için kullanılır..  
willow hafifçe ekler..  
Willow -Ya da küçük yaratık-iblisleri uzaklaştırmak için..  
buffy etrafındakilere bakar..  
Buffy -İlginç.. rahatsız edilmek istemeyen birileri olmalı.. Bir göz atsak iyi olur.  
xander başını sallar..  
Xander -Ben kızlara göz kulak olurum. Willow da burada kalıyor.  
Willow -Evet.. çalışmam gereken bir kaç büyü var.. Halledebileceğine emin misin Wesley?  
Wesley -Endişelenme.. sadece basit bir büyü.. Sen çalışmana devam et..  
willow başını sallar, connor’la göz göze gelir..  
Buffy -Eğer bir şey çıkmazsa da, genel bir devriyeye çıkmış oluruz. Avcıları çalıştırabileceğim yerleri görmem lazım.  
angel montunu giyerken xander’a bakar..  
Angel -Illyria’yı idare edebilir misin?  
xander omuzlarını silker..  
Xander -Ah.. sorun değil.. uslu uslu oturacak gibi duruyor. Willow burada.  
angel kapıya ilerlerken xander buffy’e döner..  
Xander -Giles’ı arayacağım. İki günde bir durum raporu istiyor. Dawnie’ye söylemek istediğin bir şey var mı?  
buffy hafifçe gülümser..  
Buffy -Onu özlediğimi söyle. Ve küpelerimden uzak dursun!  
xander sırıtır..  
Xander -Bunu garanti edemem..

kapıda, spike ceketini giyen connor’a bakıyordur..

Spike -Ne? Çocuk da mı geliyor?  
Angel -*Çocuk*, sen bizimle gelmeden önce bile bizimle geliyordu.  
spike hahlar..  
Spike -Yani bir kaç süper gücü olduğunu biliyorum ama gece devriyesine de gelmeyecek herhalde?  
angel hafif bir sırıtışla omuzlarını silker..  
Angel -O kendini idare eder.. Endişelenme, Willy.  
faith’ten bir kahkaha koparken, buffy gülerek spike’a bir bakış atar, spike elleri havaya kalkmış, bağırır..  
Spike -*William*!! Lütfen herkes şu Willy saçmalığını kesebilir mi??

millet yavaş yavaş kapıdan çıkarken, connor durmuş, çok uzun zamandır gözünün önünde olan bir şeyi yeni farkediyormuşcasına, kapıdaki uzun, siyah deri montlu vampire bakarak usul bir sesle mırıldanır..

Connor -William the Bloody sensin..  
spike başını çevirir.. memnun olmuşcasına başını sallar..  
Spike -Demek beni duydun!  
angel aniden araya girer, sahte bir neşeyle güler..  
Angel -Heh, tamam, Spike neden.. neden gidip Buffy'e bir bakmıyorsun?  
buffy angel’a soru dolu bir bakış atar..  
Spike -Ne?  
Angel -Spike, git.  
buffy spike’ı kolundan çekerken fazla neşeli bir willow arkalarından el sallar..  
Spike -Oh benimle dalga geçiyor olmalısın! Ben *senin* kıçını tekmeledim!  
Willow -Bol şans, çocuklar!..

\--------------

hyperion, bahçe..

Wesley -Belki şu ritüel gruplarından biri olabilir, onlar bu tip şeylerle ilgileniyorlar..  
Gunn -Oh, hey, umarım değildir. O tip adamlar ikinci kez görmek isteyeceğin kişiler değil.  
Faith -Büyük bir ihtimalle bir grup çirkin şeydir.. Bizimle gelmene sevindim Connor.   
Connor -Bir an kalp krizi geçirip beni aranıza almayacaksınız sandım.  
Gunn -Eh, sen de büyük adama kalp krizi geçirttin denebilir..   
Faith -Kalbi atsaydı..  B nerede?

o sırada arkadan yüksek sesle bir itiraz gelir.. iki vampirin ortasındaki avcı, içini çeker..

Spike -Senin oğlun, bayım, beni asla yenemez tamam mı? *Sen* beni yenemedin, o ise hiç yenemez.  
Angel -Bu işi biraz fazla abartmıyor musun? Sadece şanslıydın o kadar..  
Buffy -Çocuklar..   
Spike -*Şanslı* mı?!? Sen az önce *şanslı* mı dedin??   
Buffy -Çocuklar..  
angel sesini alçaltır..  
Angel -Sadece Connor’un istese seni indirebileceğini söyledim..  
Spike -Ne zaman istersen ikinci bir pataklamaya hazırım seni koca kafa!  
Buffy -Çocuklar!!! Beni deli ediyorsunuz!

wesley, gunn, connor ve faith’den oluşan öndeki ekip, sabırla ve hayretle başını çevirmiş bekliyordur.. connor hayretle başını sallar..

Connor -Tanrım.. ben evlilik konusunda şaka yapıyordum.

buffy aniden patlar gibi gülmeye başlayınca, iki vampir hiç hoşlanmamış şekilde ona bakar, buffy bir eli ağzında, öbür elini sallayarak kahkaha krizini durdurmaya çalışır..

Buffy -Aman tanrım, özür dilerim, ben sadece..

bakışları yerde olan gunn burnunu ovuşturur, wesley havaya bakar, faith ise gayet kopuyordur.. buffy’nin kahkahaları arasında angel yavaş yavaş sırıtmaya başlar..   
spike ise hiç gülmüyordur..

Spike -Oh tabi! Gülün! Şimdi de siz hepiniz grup oluşturuyorsunuz!   
angel gözlerini devirir.. buffy kahkahalarını tutmaya çalışarak spike’a elini uzatır..  
Buffy -Spike... Spike bekle lütfen..  
elleri cebinde sırıtan angel, hala kırılan buffy’e gülümser..  
Angel -Pekala, tamam, ben.. Biliyorsunuz ki ben genç bir delikanlının babası ve Cehennem A.Ş.nin CEO'suyum ve sorumluluklarım var. Gidip Connor'a bakacağım.

angel artık tekrar yürümeye başlayan grupta connor’un yanına giderken spike faith’in yanına yaklaşır..

Spike -Hadi, Faith, bana bir şey söylemen lazım. Çocukla dövüştün değil mi?  
havası pek yerinde olan, kumral avcı, yanındaki vampire gözlerini çevirir..   
Faith -Eh, pek aslında "çocuk"la dövüşmüş sayılmam. Kıçını kaldırıp gitmesini söyledim ve o da beni dinledi. Sanırım beni sevdi.

**ACT III**

büyük, geniş, yeşil bir mezarlık..  
bir kaç tekme ve etkili bir darbeden sonra, ciyaklayan vampir toza dönüşür.. kazığı çeken connor bir an bakınır, sonra hafif öfkeli gülerek, başını çevirir..

Connor -Pekala, neden beni izliyorsun?  
bir kaç adım ileride, onaylamaz bir tavırla, elleri ceplerinde duran spike’tan cevap çabuk gelir..  
Spike -Bir nedeni yok!

gunn ve faith ileride, yolu bulmaya çalışır, buffy ise aynı anda iki vampiri toza çevirirken, connor kaşları çatılmış, angel’ın yanına gelir, usulca eğilmiş, endişeyle fısıldar..

Connor -O *gerçekten* gay falan değil, değil mi?

babası, son hızla ona bağırmaya başlayan spike’ın karşısında koparken, connor, wesley’e bakar, wesley yüzünde bir sırıtma, hayır anlamında başını sallar..

\--------------

bir kaç metre ilerisi..  
kumral, dalgalı saçları kot ceketinin üzerine düşmüş bir genç kadın, elleri açılmış, boş bir asfalt yola bakarak, yolun karşı tarafındaki tepede etrafını araştıran uzun boylu zenci genç adama seslenir..

Faith -Burası olduğundan neredeyse eminim..  
Gunn -Evet, ben de.. ama bir türlü o çarptığımız taşı bulamıyorum.

faith tepeye tırmanmaya başlayınca, gunn elini uzatarak doğrulmasına yardım eder, kumral avcı onun elini tutarak kendini yukarı çeker, derin bir nefesle doğrulur, etrafına bakar..  
Faith -Pekala, buradan döndük, yukarı çıktık ve..

bir motor sesi ve kısa bir siren aniden ikilinin dikkatini çeker.. parlak, beyaz bir ışık bir an onları aydınlatırken, gunn yanındaki faith’in onu ceketinden çekerek dudaklarına yapıştığını farkeder.. kısa, fakat şok dolu bir öpücükten sonra, ışık geçer, araba yoluna devam eder..

motor sesi uzaklaşırken, gülmeye çalışan, ama yüzü bembeyaz bir faith hafifçe geri çekilir..

Faith -Oh.. oh özür dilerim..

charles gunn, kollarının arasındaki genç kadının titrediğini hissederek, uzaklaşan polis arabasına yavaşça bir göz atar..

\--------------

nefes nefese bir buffy, elindeki kazığı cebine sokarak yanlarına gelir..

Buffy -Siz çocuklar bir şey bulabildiniz mi?  
faith bir köşede sessizce dururken, gunn başını sallayarak yerdeki demir kapağı gösterir.. alçak sesle konuşan bir ses duyulur..  
Angel -Ben üç deyince tamam mı? Bir.. iki.. üç.  
beş adam, kapıya bağlı ipi çeker, kapak sessizce aralanır..  
yere eğilen wesley, usulca aralıktan içerisine göz atar..

Wesley -Burası bir hangar.. İçeridekileri görebiliyorum..  
Angel -Ben de “hımmmmm” lamalarını duyabiliyorum.   
ekibin arkada kalan kısmı bakışır..  
Buffy -Şarkı mı söylüyorlar?  
onun arkasından kafayı uzatan spike homurdanır..  
Spike -Kırmızı cüppeleri var. Bu işte güzel haber.  
Wesley -Bir törene hazırlanıyor gibiler.. Bekleyin bir dakika..

yüzü hayretle dolmuş bir wesley geri çekilir..

Wesley -Bu Imperium klanı.. tanrım.. onların yüzyıllar önce ortadan kaybolduğunu sanıyordum.  
onun çekildiği aralıktan bir göz atan angel, morali bozuk bir şekilde mırıldanır..  
Angel -Evet, ben de..  
connor, etrafındaki buffy, faith ve gunn’ın merakını dile getirir..  
Connor -Imperium klanı nedir?

wesley açıklamaya başlar..

Wesley -Savaşçı, suikastçi, büyücü bir vampir klanı. Nekromansi alanında uzmanlaşmışlardır. Ritüeller ve büyüler aracılığıyla diğer vampirlerce çok az bilinen birçok gücünü ortaya çıkarabilirler. Yeraltı dünyasının en korkulan ve çekinilen türlerindendir.   
gunn hımmlar..  
Gunn -Öyleyse nasıl oldu da ben onları hiç duymadım?  
wesley hafif bir bakış atar..  
Wesley -İşlerini pek yasal yollarla ya da bilinen yollarla halletmezler.  
spike’ın yanından içeri eğilen faith’in hayret dolu sesi yükselir..  
Faith -Bu nedir, kan kardeşliği mi?  
buffy tiksinmiş bir sesle ewwlar..  
Buffy -Birbirlerinin kanlarını içiyorlar?!  
Wesley -Daha güçlü olmak için. Bir başka vampirin kanını içen bir vampir onun özel güçlerine sahip olabilir.  
angel doğrulur, içini çeker..  
Angel -Her taşın altından çıkarlar. Her bölgenin, her şehrin yöneticileri vardır.. Gene durum değerlendirmesi yapıyor olmalılar.   
wesley merakla angel’a bakar..   
Wesley -Bunu bilmiyordum.  
buffy ve diğerlerinin ona bakmaya başladığını gören angel hafifçe boğazını temizler..

Angel -Ben.. benim onlarla geçmişte bir tür ilgim oldu.. Yani.. heh.. kısa geçmişte değil tabi ama..   
angel connor’a bir bakış atar..  
Angel -Darla’yla ayrılmıştık.. ve.. ve onlar da o zamanlar kan.. veya kafatası içmiyorlardı.. her neyse.  
etrafındakiler irileşmiş gözlerle angel’dan bakışlarını ayırırken spike homurdanır..  
Spike -Oh tabi.. insanlığın büyük şampiyonu. Rezalet.  
angel susarken wesley devam eder..  
Wesley -Genel.. olarak asi ruhlu vampirleri kabul ettiklerini duymuştum. En güçlü vampirlerden bazıları klanda yer alır. Seni de istemeleri şaşırtıcı değil.  
Gunn -Pekala anladık, büyük kıç ağrılarıymışlar. Ama nasıl içeri gireceğiz?  
Connor -Tek kapı bu olmamalı.. İçeride bir sürü vampir var..   
Angel -Bir plana ihtiyacımız var.. Öylece içeri dalamayız..  
spike başı ileriye uzanmış, hımmlar..  
Spike -Şu sağdakini tanıyorum sanırım. Bir kaç yıl çıkmıştık.  
fazlasıyla tehditkar bir ses duyulur..  
Buffy -Hangisi?!!

buffy spike’ın yanından içeri görmek için zıplarken spike doğrulur, vampirleşerek gülümser..

Spike -Sanırım bende bir plan var.

\--------------

demir kapı dann diye ardına dek açılır, içeriye sallanarak yürüyen deri montlu, sarı-beyaz saçlı, bir vampir girer..

Spike -Serenaaa! Hayatım! Uzun zaman oldu değil mi?

baştan aşağı biçimli vücuduna yapışan, siyah deriler giymiş, kısa, siyah saçları vahşice dağıtılmış, bembeyaz tenli ve mavi/mor gözlü bir dişi vampir tıslayarak döner..   
vampir spike sırıtır..

Spike -Beni hatırlayacağını biliyordum! Bu da kim? Yeni erkek arkadaşın mı?

spike’ın en az iki katı boyunda, iri yarı bir vampir hırlayarak tepeden ona bakar.. spike hayatında daha ilginç bir şey görmemiş gibi önündeki küçük devi süzüyordur..

Spike -Daha iyi bir erkek zevkin olduğunu sanırdım?   
bir çift parlak mavi göz karanlıkta parlar..  
Serena -Buraya gelmekte hata ettin Spike.

serana tam karşısında dikilirken, spike’ın çevresi, geniş, karanlık hangarın dört bir yanına dağılmış, çoğu beyaz yüzlü, parlak sivri dişli ve melun görünüşlü vampirler tarafından sarılır.. o hımmlar..

Spike -Bir uğrayayım demiştim.. Ne? Kucak yok mu?

aynı serena gibi, koyu morumsu mavi gözler ve yüzünü örten siyah, uzun saçlara sahip bir vampir yaklaşırken, etrafındakiler açılır.. kızıl bir cüppe giyen vampir, onu baştan aşağı süzerek derin bir iğrentiyle tıslar..

Luther -Ruhlu vampir. Lanetlenmemişsin bile. Bundan daha iğrenç olamazdın..

spike bir an durur, başını dikleştirir..  
Spike -Demek beni duydunuz?  
o mavi gözler kötücül bir parlaklıkla ışıldar..  
Luther -Cehennem Ağzı. Sunnydale. Wolfram&Hart. Sen ve patronun çok yakında cehennemi boylayacaksınız.  
spike ellerini kaldırır..  
Spike -Şimdi bir dakika, Angel benim patronum değ-

lider vampir diğerlerine dönerek bir baş hareketi yapar, vampirler saldırıya geçer, spike ona ilk saldırana yumruğu patlatmayı başarır, arkasındakine de bir tekme savurur..

tam o sırada kapı ikinci kez açılarak elinde bir demir sopa tutan angel girer..

Angel -Ama evinize gelen bir misafire böyle mi davranıyorsunuz? Yazık.. Benim zamanımda çok daha nazik bir klandınız.

bir anda kapının yakınındaki bir kaç vampir nefesini tutar, luther tıslar..

Luther -Angelus! Öldürün onu!

angel çabucak bir kaç saldırganı duvara savurur, sonra hızla atılarak luther’ı boğazından yakalar.. vampiri boynundan tutarak kulağına eğilir..

Angel -Alınıyorum ama, Luther. Spike’ı duymuşsun ama hala benim adımı Angelus sanıyorsun?  
nefret dolu bir ses tıslar..  
Luther -O ruh seni sonsuza dek taşımayacak, Angel.  
Angel -Ah.. demek bu yüzden ritüel yapıyordunuz? Kestiğimiz için kusura bakmayın.

tekrar insan yüzüne dönmüş, sıkılmış gibi ona saldıranları pataklayan spike bağırır..

Spike -Nedir bu herkesin senin ruhunla kafayı bozması yahu?!

kapı üçüncü kez açılır, sarışın bir genç kadın, arkasında wesley, gunn, connor ve faith’le içeri girer..

Buffy -Sanırım buna ben sebep oldum.

buffy gözlerini iri iri açmış, bir kaç metre ötesinde, kırpılmayan gözlerle ona bakan, ay ışığında aydınlanmış dişi vampire bakar..

Buffy -Waow. Muhteşeem gözler. Lens mi takıyorsunuz?

bir yumrukla devi indirip, yanına gelen spike sırıtır..  
Spike -Eh Serena, ben de seni kendi kız arkadaşımla tanıştırayım.. Buffy, Avcı.  
Serena -Yakında ölü bir avcı olacak.  
buffy parıl parıl gözlerle gülümser..  
Buffy -Bunu kaç kere duydum tahmin edemezsin.

dişi vampir tıslayarak üzerine atılınca, buffy tek bir yumrukla kızı karşı duvara yollar.. kazığını çekmiş, üzerine yürür..

Buffy -Şimdi, sen ve ben küçük bir konuşma yapacağız.

ekip, büyük bir başarı ve hızla bu değişik tür vampirleri toza çevirirken, yakalı bir pelerini omuzlarına atan luther, bir kaç adamıyla kutuların üzerine sıçrar, açık pencereden dışarı kaçmayı başarır..

onları gören serena korkunç bir hızla, başını çevirir, az önce yuvarlandığı yerden kalkarak olduğu yerde bir takla, atar, bir anda buffy’nin tepesinde belirir..

buffy başına yediği darbeyle yere yığılır, arkasından bir el saçlarından çekerek yüzünü yüzüne yaklaştırır.. serena’nın soğuk, büyüleyici gözleri fısıldıyordur..

Serena -Vampirini iyi koru, Avcı. Çok yakında başına geleceklere sen bile inanamayacaksın.

buffy’nin sıkılı dişlerinin arasından bir “ahh”lama çıkar, son gücüyle kendini arkaya çevirmeyi başardığı anda serena, siyah bir kedi gibi geriye sıçrar, bir an gözleri parlar, sonra havaya yükselerek kaybolur..

son vampiri de toza çeviren spike, nefes nefese, koşarak buffy’nin yanına gelir..

Spike -İyi misin? Şu numaradan nefret ederdim zaten.

ikili gökyüzündeki açık pencereye bakarken, buffy ayağa kalkar.. connor’un sesi öbür uçtan yankılanır..

Connor -Bir kaçı kaçtı.. Çoktan kaybolmuşlardır..  
önündeki kanla yazılmış güncelere eğilen wesley cevaplar..  
Wesley -Burada bir sığınakları daha olduğu yazıyor. Birileri gidip kontrol etmeli. Ayrıca büyük bir avdan da bahsediyorlar.. Bunları çözmem gerek..  
sarışın avcı hızla toparlanır..  
Buffy -Ben Angel’la Spike’ı alırım. Siz burada kalın ve ne yapılması gerekiyorsa yapın.  
kanlı baltasını savuran gunn başını sallar..  
Gunn -Faith de sizinle gelebilir. Biz idare ederiz, eğer orda da büyük bir yuva varsa sizin bizden daha çok güce ihtiyacınız olacak.

bu sırada angel ise, elinde sopası, bir şey kafasına takılmış gibi kaşlarını çatmış, dönerek spike’a bakar..

Angel -Serena’yla mı çıktın?  
Spike -Evet, nolmuş?   
angel bir an sessiz kalınca spike’ın çenesi yere düşer..  
Spike -Oh benimle dalga geçiyor olmalısın!

oldukça rahatsız, hımmlayan angel sopayı çevirir, çok alçak bir sesle mırıldanır..

Angel -Bir kere yemeğe çıkmıştık..  
spike bir haykırışla hangarın öbür ucuna gider..  
Spike -Arghh, tanrılar aşkına!

faith’in gülen sesi bodrumda yankılanır..  
Faith -Kadınlar konusunda aynı zevki paylaştığınızı söyleyebilir miyiz?

spike tekrar angel’ın yanına dönerek parmağıyla dürter..

Spike -Senden nefret ediyorum ve sonuna dek de edeceğim.  
Gunn -O kısmı anladık sayılır..   
kılıcı yerden alan angel, başını sallar..  
Angel -Pekala, biz gidelim.. Bir şey bulursanız aramayı unutmayın.

iki vampir ve avcılar, kapıdan çıkarken, geride kalan gunn, wesley ve connor bir an birbirlerine bakar.. bir saniye sonra, faith koşarak öbür uçtan gelir, masadan kaptığı bir kağıt parçasına aceleyle bir şeyler yazar..

Faith -B’nin de cep telefonu var..  
wesley rahatlama ve minnetle gülümser.. faith sırıtır, sonra koşarak diğerlerine yetişir..

kızlar önden yürürken döver adımlarla yürüyen spike angel’a yaklaşır, alçak sesle sorar..

Spike -Hiç Cynthia diye biriyle ilişkin oldu mu?  
Angel -Cynthia ne? Cromwell mi?  
Spike -Hayır, Celeste.

angel spike’ın içini rahatlatacak bir şekilde başını sallar..  
Angel -Hayır.. Yani, bir tanıştık o kadar..

**ACT IV**

Spike -Nicole? Fransız?  
Angel -Hayır.  
Spike -Jacqueline Creighton?

iki avcı, buffy ve faith önden ilerlerken, arkadaki çalılıkların arasından biri sarı-beyaz açık renk, diğeri koyu renk saçlı iki vampirin alçak, fakat hararetli tartışması duyuluyordur..

Angel -Hayır.  
Spike -Ophelia?  
cevaplayan vampir durur, ötekine bakar..  
Angel -Bir dakika? İrlanda’dan mı?   
Spike -Evet?  
angel’ın gözleri irileşir..  
Angel -Borgia’ların kızıyla mı çıktın??   
spike geri püskürtür..  
Spike -Ya sen?!  
angel bir durur..  
Angel -Yani insanken, bana zaafı vardı..  
buffy gözlerini devirir..  
Buffy -Eğer dünyadaki bütün kadın nüfusu bittiyse önümüzdeki tehlikeli göreve odaklanabilir miyiz acaba??  
Faith -Tanrım, insan ne ara yataktan çıkıp da katliam yarattığınızı merak ediyor.

spike da, angel da önemli bir konuya parmak basılmış gibi aniden sessizleşince kızlar derin bir nefes alır.. buffy önlerindeki ikinci hangara bakar, sonra ekibe döner..

Buffy -Pekala.. İçeri giriyoruz. Eğer bir rehine ya da kurban varsa, Faith, sen ona gidiyorsun.  
kumral avcı kararlı gözlerle başını sallar.. buffy devam eder..  
Buffy -Ve eğer o Luther-vampir şey ordaysa, biz de derhal ona gidiyoruz. Anlaştık değil mi?

angel hafifçe spike’a eğilmiş, mırıldanır..

Angel -O şimdi 250 yaşında falan değil mi?  
Spike -Hala güzeldi.  
Buffy -Angel!!

\--------------

bir öncekini aratmayan, büyük, fakat oldukça eski bir hangar.. yerdeki tozdan buraya en azından on yıldır ayak basılmadığı anlaşılıyordur..

buffy, faith, spike ve angel içeri girerken kapılar gacırdar.. etrafına bakınan faith mırıldanır..

Faith -Burada bir şey yok..  
etraftaki kutuların içine bakan buffy içini çeker..  
Buffy -Evet.. sanırım onları kaçırdık..  
spike bir kaç tozlu plastik örtüyü açarken angel, yanında faith, mırıldanır..  
Angel -Endişelenmeye gerek yok.. İçimden bir ses onları tekrar kısa zamanda göreceğiz diyor..  
tam o sırada dehşet dolu bir haykırış yükselir..

Spike -Aman tanrım! Aman tanrım!  
üç savaşçı bir anda gardını alırken spike coşkuyla önündeki bir dizi motosiklete bakıyordur..  
Spike -Şu bebeklere bak!  
buffy rahatlamış, gülmemeye çalışarak kazığını indirir..  
Buffy -Sadece bir bisiklet, Spike!  
ama çığlık çığlığa aynı coşkuyu paylaşan kumral bir avcı öyle düşünmüyordur..  
Faith -Aman tanrım, bu bir Harley mi?? Bunlardan birini mutlaka denemeliyim.. Lütfennn???

spike çoktan bir tanesinin üzerinde, motoru çalıştırırken, faith heyecandan yerinde zıplıyor, angel ve buffy ise inanmazlıkla dolu gözlerle onları izliyordur.. angel başını sallar..

Angel -Buna inanamıyorum..  
buffy ağzı açık, angel’la bakışır, çaresizce yüzündeki ifadeyi ciddileştirmeye çalışır..  
Buffy -B-biz süper kahramanlarız.. Durup dururken öyle ortada duran motosikletleri deneyemeyiz..  
gözleri irileşmiş angel ekler..  
Angel -*Hele ki* arkadaşlarımız *belki de* saatler alacak kanlı günlükleri incelerken..  
buffy hızla onaylar..  
Buffy -Evet! Yani bu sadece..  
angel şiddetle tamamlar..  
Angel -Bu sadece doğru değil..

ikili döndüğü zaman, spike’ın da faith de yüzündeki ifadeyi görür.. buffy ağzını açar, kapar, angel’la bakışır, ikisi aynı anda derin bir iç çeker..

Angel -Tamam, tamam..  
Buffy -Gidin hadi..

bir süre sonra hangar motor sesleri ve haykırışlarla dolar, dışarıya, açık havaya çıkan angel içini çeker..

Angel -Bu iş için çok yaşlıyım.  
buffy endişeyle mırıldanır..  
Buffy -Biri onları görmez değil mi?  
bir saatine, bir de yanında durduğu ağaca bakan angel başını sallar..  
Angel -Görürlerse şanslıyız demektir.

buffy hafifçe gülümseyerek yanına gelir, ikili ağacın altına oturur..

**ACT V**

  
**SOUNDTRACK  
AIMEE MANN – WISE UP**

  
karanlık bir park..   
bir ağaç altı..   
koyu renk bir gömlek ve ceket giymiş bir adam ağaca sırtını vermiş, yerde, yeşilliklerin içinde oturuyordur.. onun omzunda ise, hafifçe ona yaslanmış, paltolu bir genç kadın sessizce dinliyordur..    
usul, derinden gelen bir ses mırıldanır..

Angel -Ve dedi ki: “İyiler için savaşmak, değil mi? Sınanmadan asla bilemezsin. Şimdi anlıyorum.” Ve.. platforma atladı..

buffy hafifçe başını kaldırarak angel’a bakar.. gözlerinde parlak gözyaşları vardır.. fısıldar..

Buffy -Üzgünüm..  
bakışlarını odakladığı noktadan kaldırmayan angel mırıldanır..  
Angel -O, düşen ilk askerdi.  
usul bir sesle ekler..  
Angel -Bunu söyleyenin de yaşamıyor olması ne tuhaf..  
buffy ona elini uzatmış, gözleri onu neşelendirmeye çalışan bir umutla dolu, mırıldanır..  
Buffy -Hayatlarımız bunca tuhaflıkla doluyken, bazen bir kaç şey anlam kazanması iyi olabiliyor.. Yani.. senle bana baksana..

angel hafifçe güler.. avucundaki sıcak eli sıkar..   
yıldızlar tepelerinde parlarken bir kaç dakikalık sessizlik olur..  
sonra angel mırıldanır..

Angel -Buffy.. söyle bana.. eğer gerçek büyük bir savaş olursa..  
angel başını kaldırıp buffy’e bakar..  
Angel -Kaç savaşçı getirebilirsin?

buffy soruyu beklenmedik bulsa da, kaşlarını çatarak düşünür, saymaya başlar..

Buffy -Eğitilmiş Avcıları çağırabilirim.. Willow bizimle. Eğer o zamana kadar hazır olurlarsa, o da bir cadılar ve büyücüler ordusu getirebilir. Giles’ın.. Gözetmen Akademisi’nde güçlü arkadaşları var.. Herhalde artık itiraz edeceklerini sanmıyorum.. Ve ah.. Initiative ve Riley’i çağırabilirim.. Faith hala Robin Wood’la görüşüyor.. Bir Avcı’nın oğlu, Sunnydale’de bize yardım etmişti.. Sanırım o da bir kaç sivil savaşçı getirebilir.. Dawn, Xander ve Andrew.. ve tabi ki Oz da.. her zaman yardıma hazırlar.. ve geriye, ben, Faith ve Spike kalıyor..

buffy angel’a bakar..

Buffy -Yüz kadar kişi..  
Angel -Yüz..  
genç kadın hafifçe başını kaldırır..  
Buffy -Yeterli değil mi?  
angel sessizliğini koruyunca, buffy usulca mırıldanır..

Buffy -Unutma. Biz iyi adamlarız. Sonunda her zaman kazanırız.   
angel ona hafif bir bakış atar, ikilinin bakışları tekrar yere döner..

tam da bu anda, bir çift bot, çimenlerin üzerinde belirir, mavi gözleri ışıl ışıl yanan bir spike göğsünü şişirerek kollarını açar..

Spike -Oh tanrım! Tekrar tekerlek üzerinde olmanın nasıl bir şey olduğunu *tamamen* unutmuşum! Ben de şirkete ortağım! *Hemen* bir tane alıyoruz! Şimdi! *Muhteşemler*!

angel ve buffy, spike’a başka bir gezegendenmişcesine bir bakış atar..  
havalarda uçan, spike kafası karışmış yerdekilere bakar..

Spike -Ne?!

angel derin bir iç çekerek ayağa kalkmaya başlar..

Angel -Lilah’a sen söylersin. O şeylerden biriyle gözükmek istemiyorum. Faith nerede?  
spike ancak şu dakikada aklına gelmiş gibi başını çevirerek ilerdeki yola bakar..  
Spike -Ah.. şey.. bir tur daha atıyor galiba.  
angel gözlerini devirir..  
Angel -Harika. Ben gidip onu bulayım sonra gidelim. Faith!

angel bağırarak uzaklaşırken spike tek kaş havada az önce angel’ın oturduğu yere bakıyordur.. hiç sesini çıkarmayınca buffy ayağa kalkar, gözlerinde ışıl ışıl bir gülümseme spike’ın ceketinin yakasına tutunur..

Buffy -Bu bebekler.. benden daha mı muhteşemler?  
sadece bir kaç santim ilerisinde olan o yemyeşil gözlere bakan spike sırıtır..  
Spike -Hiçbir şey senden daha muhteşem olamaz aşkım..

genç kadın, güler, sonra kapalı gözlerle hafifçe yükselerek dudaklarını uzatır.. karşısındaki, büyük bir zevkle onları kabul eder, kollarındaki bedeni sımsıkı sararak başını eğer..

kısa, fakat çok şey ifade eden bir öpücükten sonra, buffy gözlerini açar, karşısındaki adamın gözlerinde parlayan mavi yıldızcıkları izler.. spike, hala ne kadar şanslı olduğuna inanamazcasına, ona bakıyordur..

çift, ayrıldıktan sonra bile, bir süre sadece orada olmanın zevkini çıkararak birbirlerinin kollarında kalırlar..

\--------------

heyecanlı bir ses durmadan konuşuyordur..

Faith -120’yle falan gidiyor olmalıydım ki oh, birden, uçuyorum sandım! Tanrım, Angel, sen de bir ara denemelisin!

faith’i neredeyse sürükleyen angel elinde olmadan güler, onun gülmesiyle coşkusu artan faith daha büyük bir hızla anlatmaya devam ederken angel başını kaldırır, tam o sırada ayrılmış, ama hala birbirlerinin kollarında gülümseyen spike ve buffy’i görür..

faith konuşurken angel’ın yüzündeki o tuhaf, garip ifadeyi görünce neler olduğunu anlamak istercesine başını kaldırır, görür ve anında susar..   
angel onun sesi çıkmadan baktığını görünce, hafif bir bakış atarak, usulca faith’i önüne iteler..  
bir anda angel’a duyduğu bütün saygı ve sevgi üç katına çıkmış olan faith yeni gelmiş gibi patlar..

Faith -Hadi çocuklar! Eve dönelim, ben acıktım!

faith’in fazlaca neşeli haykırışıyla çabucak ayrılan spike ve buffy öne düşer..  
bir süre sonra, ekibe, koca bir kutu taşıyan gunn, wesley ve connor da katılır, grup eve döner..

\--------------

boş bir odada yankılanan topuk sesleri..

etek ceket takımı, düzgünce şekil verilmiş saçları ve makyajıyla, genç görünüşlü bir kadın kendine güvenen adımlarla ilerliyordur..

etrafında, iki ucu sonsuzluğa uzanan bir oda vardır.. odanın, bir zamanlar  bembeyaz, şimdiyse islerle kararmış, yaralı bir hayvanın sağa sola saldırması  gibi derin pençe izleriyle parçalanmış ve yıkılmış duvarlarını aydınlatan tek ışık, yer yer tüten tehditkar alevlerdir..  
topuk sesleri, ışığın yüzünü gösteremediği en karanlık köşeye geldiği zaman durur..

lilah morgan, başını doğrultarak ellerini önünde kavuşturur..

Lilah -Beni çağırmışsınız efendim.

odanın karanlıklarından bu dünyaya ait olmayan iniltiyle karışık bir hırıltı gelir..  lilah başını sallar..

Lilah -Harekete geçmemi beklediğinizin farkındayım, efendim. Ama sabrımızı  korumalıyız. Geçmişteki acı tecrübelerimizden öğrendiğimiz kadarıyla Angel ve arkadaşlarıyla başa çıkmak kolay değil.

o ad, genç kadının ağzından çıkar çıkmaz beyaz oda kulakları parçalayan bir  kükreme ve depremle sarsılır.. odanın dört bir yanındaki sönmeye yüz tutmuş alevler harlayarak yükselir..

lilah morgan, irkilerek bir kaç adım gerilemiş, tedirgince etrafına ve karanlık köşeye bakarak kekeler..

Lilah -Ö-zür dilerim efendim, o ismi duymayı sevmediğinizi biliyorum..

odanın derinliklerinden bir hırıltı gelir ve alevler son kez titreşerek sakinleşir.. birileri sanki bir yerde burnundan soluyormuş gibi bir buhar sesi duyulur.. lilah, usulca devam eder..

Lilah -Dediğim gibi.. Güvenlerini kazanmak zorundaydım. O'nun sizin için önemli olduğunu biliyorum..

genç kadın bir şey dinliyormuş gibi durarak, kaşlarını çatar..

Lilah -Emin misiniz efendim? Spike'la ilgilenmeyi uzun zaman önce bıraktığımızı sanıyordum.

oda bu defa daha hafif de olsa gene hırlayarak sarsılınca lilah hemen lafını keser..

Lilah -Tabi, tabi nasıl isterseniz.. Evet, risklerin farkındayım. Şimdi Black Thorn da yok olduğuna göre, dünya en kötü olmak için savaşanlarla cehenneme dönecek. Kartlarımızı iyi oynamalıyız.

genç kadın bir anlığına susar.. çatılı kaşlarının arasından zehir gibi geçen düşünceler gözlerine vuruyordur.. o sessizlikte, karanlık ve yenilgiye uğramış, yaralı odanın içinde ani bir hareketlilik olur..   
ve yankılanan hırıltılar ilk kez anlamlı bir ses oluşturur..

Asıl Ortaklar -Illy-ria..

lilah'ın içinde alevlerin yansıması parlayan gözleri kısılır..

Lilah -Gelecek görevimi iyi biliyorum efendim. Size onu getireceğim.

ve tıslayan son bir ölümcül fısıltı..  
Asıl Ortaklar -Eğer başarısız olursan..

lilah'ın kesin sesi hiçbir tehdite yer bırakmaz..  
Lilah -Olmayacağım.

**Fade to black.**

* * *

**Episode Information:**

**Created by: Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt**

**Written by:  glenien  
Directed by: glenien**

**Starring:  David Boreanaz as Angel  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyria  
J. August Richards as Charles Gunn  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
Vincent Kartheiser as Connor  
Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan  
Nicholas Brendon as Alexander Harris  
And Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg  
And Alexis Denisoff as Wesley Wyndham-Pryce**

  
*** = The content of this transcript, including the characters and the story, belongs to Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, UPN, Cnbc-e and the other owners and belongers. This is made for only fun, not for money. Everything belongs to their legal owners.**

**Tüm içerik, karakterler ve hikayeler Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, UPN, Cnbc-e’ye  ve diğer yasal temsilcilerle hak sahiplerine aittir. Sadece eğlence amaçlı olup herhangi bir kazanç elde edilmemekte, beklenmemektedir.**


	15. 6x14 Kalaha'esh

**ANGEL: The Series*  
6.SEZON  
A dp Production**

** 6x14 - Kalaha’esh **

**previously on Angel..**

Fred -Bu, sadece herkese söylemekte olduğum şeyi kanıtlıyor..  
Spike -Benim etrafı aydınlatan yakışıklı bir şeytan olduğumu mu?  
Fred -Kurtarılmaya değdiğini..

Sebassis -Buraya atacağın imza, bir zamanlarki değerli insanlığını kazanma olasılığını yok edecek. Bunu imzalar mıydın?  
Angel -Elbette.

Illyria -Birlikte olmak istediğin kişi ben değilim.  
Wesley -Bu dünyada istediğim hiçbir şey yok.

Connor -Bunları yaşamasını istemezdim..  
Faith -Angel da senin yaşamanı istemezdi. Ama her şeyin bir sebebi var..

Buffy -Seni görebiliyorum Angel. Her geçen gün daha da çöküyorsun. Sana yardım etmek için burdayım ama sen konuşmadığın sürece bunu yapamam.  
Angel -Şu anda yardıma ihtiyacım yok..  
Buffy -Hayır, ihtiyacın var.. Sadece senin de bunu görmen gerek..

Lilah -Her şey bitti mi sanıyorsunuz? Henüz başlamadı bile. Kendinizi çok güçlü, çok akıllı görüyorsunuz ama dışarıda olup bitenler karşısında hiç biriniz bir şey yapamazsınız. Bütün dünyayı yıkamaz, ya da süpriz bir şekilde gelen bir tılsımla kurtulamazsınız, bu, gerçek kıyamet.

Angel -Seri katiller.  
Waynes -Biz profesyoneliz. Sadece paraya hizmet ederiz.  
Angel -Şimdi kime hizmet ediyorsunuz?  
Waynes -Düşmanlarınıza.

Elisabeth -Adım Elisabeth. Sunnydale'denim. O büyük çöküş yaşanmadan önce ailemle beraber şehri terk ettik. Ben ve bir kaç arkadaşımın vampirlerden ve Buffy'den haberi vardı. Andrew beni buraya yolladı.  
José -Adım Joséphine, İtalyanım, bana José diyebilirsiniz. Buffy ve Faith beni ekibe kattılar.  
Sonia -Sonia, Afrika'danım. Xander'la ilkel iblisler üzerine çalışmıştık. Kökenlerinin Güney Afrika olduğuna inanıyoruz.  
Carla -Adım Carla. İngiltere Gözetmen Akademisi'nden geliyorum. Ailem benim önce Gözetmen olmama karar vermişlerdi ama sonra Avcılığım ortaya çıktı.. Başarılı olmam için beni Miss Summers'ın yanına yolladılar.

Gunn -Büyük canavarların etraftan çekildiğini, daha çok ufaklıkların dolandığı söyledi. Başa çıkabiliyorlarmış.   
Angel -Bundan hoşlanmadım. Neden çekilsinler ki?  
Spike -Ben fırtına öncesi sessizlik derim.

Angel -Buffy.. söyle bana.. eğer gerçek büyük bir savaş olursa.. Kaç savaşçı getirebilirsin?  
Buffy -Yüz kadar kişi..  
Angel -Yüz..  
Buffy -Yeterli değil mi?

**6x14 – Kalaha’esh**

hyperion..  
yeni bir gün doğar, yükselir ve güzel bir akşam camlardan içeri dolarak oteli serinletir.. ama içerdeki haberler dışarıdaki hava kadar iç açıcı değildir.. son derece ciddi yüzlü bir wesley, artık mavi gezen illyria’yla angel’ın yanına gelir..

Wesley -Günlükleri deşifre ettim. Illyria şifreledikleri dili biliyormuş. Imperium klanı gerçekten de bir şeylerin peşindeymiş. Yeni bir müttefikten ve yakında başlayacak büyük bir avdan bahsediyorlar..   
gunn yarısı yırtılmış bir anlaşmayı kaldırır..  
Gunn -Ve bil bakalım, yeni dostları kim?  
angel kağıdın üzerindeki wolfram&hart logosuna bakar.. spike başını kaldırır..  
Spike -Ne diyorsun yani, o yarım etek arkadaşınızın şirketi tekrar bir araya mı gelmeye çalışıyor?  
illyria başını dikleştirir..  
Illyria -Hiç bir varlığın bana tekrar hakaret etmesine izin veremem. Eğer.. patronun.. kabul ederse, gidip o yere bir daha bakmak istiyorum.  
   
ellerini masaya dayamış angel illyria’ya ve etrafındaki ekibine bakar..

Angel -Bunu henüz bilmiyoruz. Ama gidip öğrenebiliriz.

**Teaser end - Opening credits**

_CAST  
David Boreanaz as Angel  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyria  
J. August Richards as Charles Gunn  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
Vincent Kartheiser as Connor  
Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan  
Nicholas Brendon as Alexander Harris  
And Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg  
And Alexis Denisoff as Wesley Wyndham-Pryce_

**ACT I**

çalışma odası.. buffy başını çevirdiğinde, oldukça ciddi yüzlü bir angel’ın ona doğru yaklaştığını görür.. angel, buffy’i kolundan tutarak kenara çeker.. kaşları çatılmış, etraftaki avcıları kontrol ederek mırıldanır..

Angel -Buffy? Eğer ben bir süreliğine ayrılacak olsam tek başına idare edebilir misin?  
buffy başını sallar..  
Buffy -Tabi.. ama neden?  
Angel -Wolfram&Hart'ta bir şeyler dönüyor ve herkesi birden tehlikeye atmak istemiyorum. Bir an önce gitmem gerek.  
buffy endişeli, başını sallar..  
Buffy -Ta-tamam, kimler seninle geliyor?  
Angel -Wes, Gunn, Spike, Illyria.. belki Faith de.   
Buffy -Tanrım, neler oluyor?  
Angel -Henüz bilmiyorum.. ama burayı iyi korumanı istiyorum senden. Connor'a iyi bak, olur mu?  
esas yüzü karmakarışık olan buffy olduğu halde, angel’a mırıldanır..  
Buffy -Endişelenme..

angel gittiğinde, buffy, hızla yukarı, boşalmış lobiye çıkmış deli gibi spike’ı aranmaya başlar.. aynı şekilde onu arayan sarışın vampir, üzerinde ceketi, elinde kılıç, derin bir nefesle yanına gelir..

Spike -Buffy!  
Buffy -Tanrım, Spike, neler oluyor?  
spike iç geçirir..  
Spike -Şu kadarını söyleyeyim aşkım, büyük patron ilk kez kuruntu yapmıyor. Eğer ciddi olmasa, gitmezdim ama..  
buffy ellerini onun omuzlarına dayar..  
Buffy -Git.. Angel’ı orada yalnız bırakma. Hepinizin sağ sağlim dönmesini istiyorum.  
Spike -Kendine iyi bak, tamam mı? Ben yokken oteli yıkayım falan deme.

spike bir an buffy’le bakışır, sonra bir eli boynundan, saçlarını kavramış, yaklaşarak uzun bir öpücüğü paylaşırken, buffy birden gözleri dolmuş, spike’ın elinden kılıcını kapar..

Buffy -Burada oturup dul kadınlar gibi beklemek istemiyorum! Ben de sizinle gelmeliyim.  
spike bir anlığına güler, sonra bakışları eğilmiş, ciddi bir yüzle elinden silahını geri alır..  
Spike -Hayır, senin Avcılarla kalman gerek.

arkalarında çoktan neler döndüğünü öğrenmiş endişeli, kaygılı willow, buffy’i omuzundan çeker..

Willow -Bu bizim işimiz değil, Buffy. Halledebilirler.

yukarı kattan ise çıldırmış bir connor’un bas bas bağırışı duyuluyordur..

Connor -Pekala, ben NE ZAMAN tekrar boyuta düşüp de bebek olarak geri döndüm?! Çünkü burada kesinlikle bir yanlış anlaşılma var!!!  
merdivenlerin başında, giyinmiş, silahlı bir angel onu omzundan mıhlar..  
Angel -Evet, bu da, senin bizimle gelip aileni tek başına bırakmayı düşünmen. Sana “Eve git” dediğimi hatırlıyorsun değil mi? Bundan uzak duracaksın. Bunun için çok çalıştım, bütün çabamı boşa çıkarma.

angel’ın son sözleri connor’u durdurur, ama hala patlayacak bir bomba gibi öfkeyle kaynıyordur.. alev alev gözleri babasını takip ederken, angel, hazırlanmış ekibine bakar, geriler..

Angel -Gidelim..  
usul bir ses duyulur..  
Connor -Eve gel, baba.

kapı açılır, önce kararlı adımlarla yürüyen mavi tanrıça, illyria, arkasından wesley çıkar.. gunn ve faith onu takip eder.. faith gitmeden önce cesaret verircesine arkadakilere gülümser..

Faith -Merak etmeyin! Ben çocuklara iyi bakarım!

faith çıkarken spike arkasını döner, buffy’e bakar, o da avcıyı takip eder..   
angel çıkmadan önce willow’a bakar..

Angel -Biz gidince hemen yap, Will..  
willow başını sallar..

angel arkadan çıkıp kapıyı kapatır. kızıl cadı, bir eliyle havada bir yay açarak usul bir sesle mırıldanır..

Willow -Ingens protecta.

anında otelin kapısı ve pencereleri kırmızı bir ışık duvarla örülür, geride kalan, xander, willow, buffy, connor bir an birbirine bakar..

genç kadın, hızla avcıların yanına, connorsa ailesinin yanına çıkarken xander bir an willow’la bakışır, endişeleri gözlerinden belli olan ikili hafifçe gülümsemeye çalışır.. xander willow’a sarılarak buffy’i takip eder..

\--------------

o mermer, siyah yazının yanına geldikleri zaman, spike angel’a bir bakış atar..

Spike -Yapalım şunu.

angel kılıcı çekerek wolfram&hart’ın kapısından içeri girer.. wesley hızlı adımlarla asansörlere doğru yönelir..

Wes -Ben odamdayım..  
gunn da ona katılır..  
Gunn -Ben de arşive gidip son emirleri inceleyeyim, belki işe yarar bir şey buluruz.  
kumral genç kadın geride kalan iki vampir ve bir tanrıçaya bakar..  
Faith -Birinin dışarıyı da kontrol etmesi gerek.  
spike ona döner..  
Spike -Sen dışarıyı al, ben ve Mavi, içeriyi kolaçan edeceğiz.   
angel onlara bakar..  
Angel -Ve ben Lilah’ın yanına gidiyorum. Gidelim.

**ACT II**

wolfram&hart.. üst katlardan biri.. bakışlarında sertlik taşıyan iki adam, hızlı adımlarla ilerliyordur..

bir köşeden bir güvenlik görevlisi çıkar.. hayretle bir an onlara ve ellerindeki silahlara bakar..

Görevli -Hey! Hey buraya giremezsiniz!  
gunn adama bir yumruk atar, wesley’nin yanında yürümeye devam eder..  
Wes -Bunu yeni işe almışlar..  
gunn yerden aldığı silahın güvenliğini çeker..  
Gunn -Evet, ben de tanımıyorum..

bir kaç adım sonra wesley odasına, gunn ise arşive yollanır..

\--------------

çok daha zeminlerde ise..  
mavi tanrıça, yerdeki deliklerden aşağı bakan sarışın vampiri süzer..

Illyria -Ne aradığını biliyor gibisin..  
Spike -Evet.. buralarda bir koca yılan olacaktı. Gitmiş.  
illyria elini deliğe uzatır..  
Illyria -Hiç bir şey hissedemiyorum.  
spike havayı koklar..  
Spike -Ben de.. Ki beni asıl korkutan bu. Gel hadi, Illy.  
spike ve illyria bodrum katından çıkarken illyria itiraz eder..  
Illyria -Bana böyle seslenmeni onaylamıyorum.  
spike önden sırıtır..  
Spike -Ama Mavi’ye itiraz etmiyorsun.  
Illyria -O benim rengim. Eğlenmek amaçlı kullandığını bilmiyordum.  
bir ses güler..  
Spike -Sen giderek epey şirinleşiyorsun. Başka zaman olsaydı hoşuma gidebilirdin.  
pek de sevinç dolu olmayan bir ses duyulur..  
Illyria -Gerçekten mi?  
spike yukarısını kontrol ederek omuz silker..  
Spike -Tabi.. eğer Fred’i öldürmeseydin falan.. Hadi, daha gezecek üç katımız var.

\--------------

bir kapı ardına dek çarpılarak açılır.. odanın ucundaki genç kadın yerinden sıçrar.. uzun boylu, siyah deri ceketli vampir, elinde kılıcıyla odaya girerken korkutucu bir havası vardır.. angel tatlılıkla gülümser..

Angel -Hey Lilah.  
angel’ın masasında oturmuş hızla ayağa kalkan lilah gülümsemeye çalışır..  
Lilah -A-angel.. Erken gelmişsin?  
angel hafif bir omuz silkmesiyle elindeki kılıcı kapının yanındaki kanapenin üzerine bırakır..  
Angel -Buraya gelmeme bu kadar ısrar ettiğine göre acil olmalı diye düşündüm.. Ne oldu?  
lilah gözlüğünü çıkarmış, gülümseyerek masanın arkasından çıkar, bir eliyle odanın ucundaki makinayı gösterir..  
Lilah -Sana kahve makinası aldık?

angel ilgilenmiş bir tonla “aha”layarak makinanın yanına gider.. o arkasını döner dönmez, lilah fırtına gibi masadaki kağıtları toplamaya başlar, başını bile kaldırmayan angel’dan buz gibi bir ses duyulur..

Angel -Zahmet etme.

lilah elinde kağıtlarla kalır.. angel'ın gözlerindeki ifadeden onu kandıramayacağını anlamıştır.. ama gene de gülümsemeye çalışır..

Lilah -Sadece.. eski kağıtlar..

odanın öbür ucundan angel usul adımlarla yanına yaklaşır..

Angel -Sana söylemeliyim Lilah.. Bunca zamandır tanışıyoruz..  Ve seni bildiğimden beri bir kez olsun bir açık vermedin.. ufacık ama ufacık bir hata bile yapmadın. Bu övgüye değer bir şeydir.. Bunu çoğu düşmanıma söylemem.

artık tam önünde duran angel’a bakmadan, hala elindeki kağıtları hafifçe kapatmaya çalışan lilah tedirgince gülümser..  
Lilah -Biz.. sen ve ben.. düşman sayılmayız, Angel.

angel hafifçe elini uzatarak onun isteksiz ellerinden kağıtları çeker.. başını kaldırır..

Angel -Bu Shanshu kehaneti.. ve onun çevirileri.. Hala imzam bile üstünde duruyor.. Neden bu şeyler hala senin çalışma alanında Lilah?  
lilah mırıldanır..  
Lilah -Eski şeyleri seviyorum denebilir.  
angel kağıtları karıştırır..  
Angel -Hala bunun bir parçası olduğumu düşünüyorsunuz.. "Ruhlu vampir, kıyamette önemli bir rol oynayacak ve.."  
lilah hızla keser..  
Lilah -Evet.. belki.. Ama, ister inan ister inanma Angel.. *gerçekten* sana zarar verecek bir şey planlamıyoruz.. Aslında, patron, tam tersi.   
lilah bakışlarını dimdik angel’ın gözlerine diker..  
Lilah -Sen korumamız altındasın. Seni buraya getirtmemin nedeni de bu.  
angel hafifçe kağıtları masanın üzerine bırakır..  
Angel -Demek biri beni öldürmeye çalışıyor? Şoka girebilirdim.. tabi bu her gün olmasaydı..   
lilah ellerini önünde kavuşturmuş, gülümser..  
Lilah -O kadar tatlısın ki, ağlayabilirim.   
Angel -Bana ne farklı, söyler misin?  
genç kadın hafifçe içini çeker..  
Lilah -İsterdim, ama bu bilgi şifreli olarak saklı.   
lilah usulca alnını gösterir..  
Lilah -Burada.  
bir çift göz gözlerine dikilir.. yavaş bir ses duyulur..  
Angel -Bana anlatabileceğin kadarını anlat.

lilah geri çekilerek, cama yaklaşır, aralık panjurlardan gözüken gece manzarasına, aşağıya bakar.. aniden huzursuz ve endişeli görülüyordur..

Lilah -Bak.. bu bir satranç maçı tamam mı? Sen, eski dostum, şah mat yaptın.

lilah hızla başını ona çevirir..  
Lilah -Ne kadar etkili oldun farkında değilsin ama emin ol ki şimdiye kadar bunu başaran olmamıştı. İnan bana.   
angel’ın gözlerinde ürkütücü bir sakinlik vardır..  
Angel -Sana inanıyorum.  
lilah ise tam tersine, alev alev gözlerle ona bakar..  
Lilah -Ve şimdi, şimdi.. yeni oyun başlıyor. Sen bir el öndesin. Onlarsa.. kazanmak için her şeyi yaparlar..  
Angel -Bana bir tanesini söyle..  
lilah gözleri bu defa endişeyle karışık bir panikle dolu, ona bakar..  
Lilah -Yeni taşlara ihtiyaçları var, Angel.. Eğer gerçekten oyunu bitirmek istiyorsan, onların taşları seçmesine izin vermelisin.. eğer sen gerçekten..

lilah bir şey diyemeden susunca, angel eli hafifçe masanın üzerinde kayarak yanına yaklaşır.. çok ama çok alçak, usul bir ses duyulur..

Angel -Asıl Ortaklar.. onlar buradalar değil mi? Bu boyuta geçmek zorunda kaldılar.. Çünkü ben Black Thorn'u yok ettim. Dünyada onları temsil edecek biri yok..

angel başını kaldırarak lilah’a bakar..

Angel -Henüz..

**ACT III**

hyperion..   
ışıklar yavaş yavaş söner..  
yumuşak bir ışık, koridorları aydınlatıyordur..   
xander koridorun sonunda, yerdeki dağılmış çamaşır sepetini toplayan sarışın bir genç kadının yanına yaklaşır..

Xander -Hey.. herşey kontrol altında, herkes uykuda.  
buffy derin bir iç çekerek hafifçe gülümser..  
Buffy -Kızlara eşyalarını kaldırmalarını söylemiştim. Görülüyor ki dolabın yerini bulamamışlar.   
xander eğilmiş, ona yardım etmeye başlar.. usulca başını kaldırarak bakar..  
Xander -Şimdi yanlarından geliyorum.. Herşey topluydu.  
buffy omuzlarını silkerek bir çorap daha sepete atar..  
Buffy -Eh.. demek ki gerçek bir gizli pasaklı var aralarında. Willow nerede?  
xander kaşları hafifçe çatılmış mırıldanır..  
Xander -Bir şey üzerinde çalışacağını söyledi. Sessizlik gerekiyormuş.   
buffy hafifçe başını sallar..  xander derin bir nefes alır..

Xander -Buffy.. bugün daha önce söylediklerin hakkında.. içimde kötü bir his var.  
Buffy -Ne? Ne dedim ki?  
xander bakışlarını ona diker..  
Xander -Çalışma odası.. Sen dedikten sonra hatırladım. Oraya biz ve avcılardan başka kimse girmiyor. Ne Illyria, ne Lilah ne de dışarıdan birisi.. Hatırladın mı? Willow oraya koruma büyüsü koymuştu. Ve bütün silahlar yerlerinde ve kilitli.

sarışın avcı, şimdi dizlerinin üzerine oturmuş, son çarşafı da katlarken kaşlarını çatar..  
Buffy -Ne demeye çalışıyorsun?  
xander ellerini açar..  
Xander -Ben.. bilmiyorum.. kulağa saçma gelecek belki ama.. belki de kendini kollamalısın.  
buffy olduğu yerde kalır.. usul, alçak bir sesle mırıldanır..  
Buffy -Bana bunları kızlardan birinin mi yaptığını söylüyorsun?  
Xander -Bak.. eski ekibime güveniyorum.. ama şimdi yirmi iki oldular.. ve biz hepsini tanımıyoruz.. Gizli bir düşmanın olabilir..  
daha xander konuşurken hızla başını iki yana sallayan buffy, sepeti yüklenerek ayağa kalkar..  
Buffy -Bu saçmalık.. Bunlar sadece tesadüftü.. Eminim aptalca bir şakadan başkası değildir.

buffy elindeki sepetle odasının kapısını açarken, ani bir hisse kapılan xander, hızla onu kolundan geriye çeker..

açılan kapının tam önüne kırmızı bir balta saplanır..   
   
hala kolundan sımsıkı tuttuğu buffy üzerine düşmüş, en az onun kadar irileşmiş gözlerle, yattığı yerden kapıya bakan xander, hafifçe arkasından mırıldanır..

Xander -Bence epey ciddiye alman gereken bir şaka.

\--------------

142 nolu oda.. genç bir adam, açılmamış yatağının üzerine uzanmış, gözünü kırpmadan, açık pencereden dışarısını izliyordur.. hafif bir kapı gacırtısı duyulur.. connor hızla başını çevirir.. iki odayı birbirine bağlayan ara kapının açıldığını görünce, hafifçe doğrulur..

Connor -Emma?.. Uyumadın mı sen hala?  
gecelikli, gözlerini ovuşturan küçük bir gölge çıplak ayaklarla içeri girer..  
Emma -Uyuyamadım.. Seni bekledim..  
connor hafifçe onu yatağa çekerken sorar..  
Connor -Neden? Bana sormak istediğin bir şey mi var?  
emma güzelce abisinin yanına yerleşmiş, hafif korku dolu gözlerini ona çevirir..   
Emma -Connor, ya biri beni öldürmeye kalkarsa?

hafif bir esinti kapıyı gıcırdatır.. connor yüzü kesin bir ifadeyle dolu ona bakar..

Connor -Ölmeyeceksin.   
Emma -Ama ben Avcı’yım. Wesley bana ileride düşmanımın olabileceğini söyledi. Daha büyüyüp güçlenmeme çok var..  
emma umutsuzca sayarken connor onu durdurur..  
Connor -Ya ben? Ben neyim? Ben kimsenin sana zarar vermesine izin vermem.   
Emma -Ama o zaman seni kim koruyacak? Sen de ölebilirsin!  
connor hafifçe başını eğer, mırıldanır..  
Connor -Sana yalan söyleyemem, Emma. Bu dünya bir sürü kötücül, zarar verici şeylerle dolu.. İblisler.. ve bazen insanlar da.. Sana ve bana zarar verebilirler.. ve evet, belki de öldürebilirler. Ama biz eğer sağlam durursak, her şey yoluna girecektir..  
yatağındaki küçük kız gene de mutsuz yüzünü koruyunca, connor hafifçe ona döner..  
Connor -Bak şöyle yapalım.. sen büyüyene kadar ben seni koruyayım. Sonra ben yaşlanınca da sen beni korursun.  
emma içini çeker..  
Emma -Angel seni seviyor. O da seni korur. O iyi bir vampir.   
connor “aha”lar..  
Connor -Oh demek iyi biir vampiir?  
emma gülmeye başlar..  
Emma -Kes şunu! 200 yaşında falan!  
connor sırıtarak onu gıdıklamaya başlar..  
Connor -Kız arkadaşı olmadığını duydum, senin için sormamı ister misin?

iki kardeş çığlık çığlığa gülerken connor başını çevirir..   
yarı aralık kapıda, gözlerinde dehşet dolu bir ifadeyle colleen reilly duruyordur..

\--------------

açıklık, koca bir arazi..

faith, dikkatli adımlarla, wolfram&hart arazisini turluyordur.. ilerdeki hareketliliği görünce kaşları çatılır, gözleri kısılır.. bir şey.. hatta bir sürü şey, bu yana doğru geliyordur..

koyu renk saçlı avcı, daha fazla görebilmek için bir kaç adım daha atarak saklandığı duvarın arkasından çıkar.. sokak lambası tepeden hafifçe onu aydınlatır..

tam o sırada, kör edici parlaklıkta bir ışık yüzüne tutulur.. faith donmuş gibi etrafını çeviren silahlı adamlara bakarken, bir ses haykırır..

Polis -Olduğun yerde kal! Ani bir hareket yapayım deme! Ellerini görebileceğim bir yere kaldır!

\--------------

gunn hızla kapıyı açar..

Gunn -Bir şey buldum..

masasının üzerinde, bir elindeki günlüklerle ansiklopediyi karşılaştıran wesley, çatılı kaşlarla başını sallar..

Wesley -Evet ben de.. ama henüz anlam veremedim..   
wesley başını kaldırarak gunn’a bakar..  
Wesley -İblis hukukunda Kala-ha’esh ne demektir?  
gunn kaşlarını çatar..  
Gunn -Emin değilim.. bütün yazıyı göster..  
gunn masaya çökmüş, eski dildeki yazıyı elleriyle takip ederken wesley masanın arkasından çıkarak onun getirdiği kağıtları çıkarır.. şöyle bir göz atar..

Wesley -Buraya bakılırsa son günler Wolfram&Hart epey meşgulmüş..  
hala kısılı gözlerle yazıyı inceleyen gunn ikinci kağıdı işaret ederek mırıldanır..  
Gunn -Evet.. Bütün müşterilerine bunlardan göndermişler. Senin çözebileceğini umuyordum..  
wesley elindeki kağıttaki bir şey anlam ifade etmeyen şekillere bakar..

whtümsaygınmüşteril er  
ineduyururyöneticikurulu  
muzortadankaldırılmıştıry  
enisininkuruluşuiçintümis  
teklilerikendilerinigösterm  
eyeçağırıyoruzküçükbede  
Llerkabuledilmeyec  
ektir

  
Wesley -Bu yazının bir anahtarı var.   
gunn iç çekerek kağıdı elinden alır, sonra masaya atar..  
Gunn -Evet.. herhalde gelecek yüzyılda bulamayız. Her neyse Kala-ha’esh’in nerdeyse “Büyük Av” demek olduğuna eminim, tabi kırmızı jöleyle uzaktan yakından bir alakası yoksa.

masaya düşen kağıdı izleyen wesley birden elini uzatır.. kağıt parmaklarının ucunda sola doğru dönerek durur.. gunn birdenbire önünde açılan kelimeleri okur..

Gunn -“Wolfram & Hart tüm saygın müşterilerine duyurur.. Yönetici kurulumuz ortadan kaldırılmıştır. Yenisinin kuruluşu için tüm isteklileri kendilerini göstermeye çağırıyoruz.. Küçük bedeller kabul edilmeyecektir..”

gunn ağzı açık, başını kaldırır..  
Gunn -Yeni bir Black Thorn kurmak istiyorlar..  
wesley bakışlarını ona diker..  
Wesley -Bu bir sürek avı. Angel'ı öldürecekler.

\--------------

üst kat.. laboratuar..  
bir çift bot, yerdeki cam kırıklarını ezerek içeri girer.. her ofis gibi, burası da ıssız, ve panik halinde boşaltılmış gibi terk edilmiş bir görüntüdedir.. kaşları çatılı spike bakışlarını gezdirir..

Spike -Sanki bir dinozor buradan geçmiş gibi..  
arkasından gelen bir ses usulca ekler..  
Illyria -Onlar iyi evcil hayvanlardır.

spike kaşlar havada, arkasını dönmüş, bir eli karnında, etrafını inceleyen mavi tanrıçaya bakar, ama sadece başıyla yukarısını gösterir..

Spike -Bir de yukarıyı kontrol edelim..

vampir ve tanrıça, merdivenleri çıkarak bir zamanlar fred’in olan ofise girerler..  
illyria bakışlarıyla tavanı, duvarları süzer.. spike içini çeker..

Spike -Hiç bir şey.. Buna inanamıyorum.. En başta Faith’le dışarda olmalıydık. En azından o eğleniyordur..  
spike’ın sözünü kesen yumuşak bir ses, hızla arkasına dönmesine sebep olur..   
Fred -Herşeyden önce bunda kullandığım parçaların çoğu uygulamada var olmuyor..

masanın üzerinde, kumral saçlarını yarım toplamış, açık mavi bluzlu, pembe hırkasına sarınmış, güzel fakat üzgün yüzüne kumral saçları düşen bir genç kadın, bakışları eğilmiş, konuşuyordur..  
    
Fred -Onların yerini doldurabilsem bile, başka bir güç kaynağı bulma şansımız..

winifred burkle, hissedilebilen tüm varlığı, ruhu ve kokusuyla, başını kaldırır..

Fred -Çok üzgünüm Spike..

spike şok geçirerek, gözleri irileşmiş, fısıldar..

Spike -Fred?..

spike’ın ağzından kelimeler çıktığı anda, masanın üzerinde oturan genç kadının bakışlarındaki anlam değişir, üzüntüden korku dolu bir dehşete ve yalvarışa ve sonra da gözleri mavileşerek hızla büyük bir öfkeye geçer..

mavi tanrıça, zamanı zorlayan bir hızla ayağa kalkarak elini uzatır ve tanıdık bir hareketle doğrulur..

spike bir anlığına duyduğu kapı açılmasıyla başını çevirir, kapı açıktır, kimse yoktur, ama başını tekrar masaya çevirdiğinde illyria da ortadan kaybolmuştur..

**ACT IV**

hyperion.. lobi..  
buffy delirmiş gibi, bir elinde kırmızı baltası, lobide volta atıyordur..

Buffy -Hayır.. bunu kabul edemem.. birinin.. aralarından birinin bunu yaptığına inanamam Xander..

xander, ortadaki koltuğa oturmuş, başı ellerinin arasında cevap vermiyordur.. aniden hafif bir yer sarsıntısı başlar.. iki arkadaş ayağa fırlamış, hızla birbirlerine ve sallanan, şıngırdayan eşyalara bakarlar.. xander sesini yükseltir..

Xander -Burası Los Angeles. Depremler sık olu-..

deprem başladığı gibi hafifçe durur..  
fakat derinlerden gacırdayan uzun bir inilti gelir..  
lafını tamamlayamayan xander irileşmiş gözlerle buffy’e bakar.. sarışın avcı, baltasına daha sıkı sarılmış, mırıldanır..

Buffy -Bunu duydun mu?..  
Xander -Sana hayır demek için herşeyimi verirdim..

buffy xander’la arka arkaya vermiş, sesin kaynağını araştırırcasına otelin duvarlarına bakıyorlardır.. tam tepelerinde, bir kaç elektrik kıvılcımı olur, çok uzaklardan bir uğultu başlar.. buffy hızla baltasını kaldırır..

Buffy -Bir şey buraya geliyor!.. Xander! Kızları buradan çıkar! Willow’u bul, kapılardaki güvenliği kaldırması gerek!..  
xander bağırır..  
Xander -Hayır, Buffy! Yardım edebilirler!  
buffy şiddetle döner..    
Buffy -HAYIR! Henüz hazır değiller! Bunu ben halledebilirim! GİT!

xander merdivenleri çıkmaya başlarken, öldürücü bakışlarını giderek daha da cızırdayan havadaki noktaya dikmiş avcı, beklemeye başlar, tam o sırada acı acı çalan telefonla yerinden sıçrar, hızla koşarak ahizeye atılır..

Buffy -Alo? Angel?? Spike?? Siz misiniz?? Eğer beni duyuyorsanız, yardıma ihtiyacım olabilir, bir an önce geri dönün!.. Beni duyabiliyor musunuz??!

telefonun öbür ucundan çok gürültülü bir yerden aranıyormuşcasına tuhaf, hışırtılı bir bağırış duyulur..

Ses -Tatlım, seni uyarmalıyım, hiç de sandığın gibi.. AMAN TANRIM ARKANA BAK!

bir canavar kükremesiyle buffy yerinden sıçrar, lobi masası ve telefon bin parçaya ayrılır.. bir çift yeşil göz, arkasını dönüp başını kaldırdığında, otelin yaklaşık tavanına değen, çok ilkel bir dinozoru andıran, pençeli iki kola, uzun ince bir başa ve her şeyden önemlisi, açılmış çenesinden gözüken üç sıra sivri dişe sahip onu süzen iki yaratıkla karşılaşır..

sonra bir tanesi tüm oteli inletircesine kükrer..

\--------------

başı öne eğilmiş, yutkunan genç kadın, olduğu yerde kesik kesik ellerini yukarı kaldırken gözleri parlak ışıklarla yanıyordur..

silahı tutan polis dikkatli adımlarla bir elinde tabancayla ilerlerken, öbür eliyle arka cebinden bir kelepçe çıkarır..

Polis -Faith Lehane, Federal hapishaneden firar ve cinayet suçundan tutuklusunuz. Sessiz kalma hakkınız var. Söylediğiniz her şey mahkemede aleyhinize delil olarak kullanılabilir. Avukat tutma hakkınız var ve eğer avukat tutacak paranız yoksa-

faith usul, hızlı bir sesle, kelimeleri yuvarlayarak mırıldanır..

Faith -Prego ufficiale. Non capisco che cosa state dicendo. Sono uno sconosciuto dentro qui.

polis memuru kaşlarını çatarak adamlarına bir bakış attığı anda, karşısındaki koyu renk saçlı avcı, ani bir haykırışla, silahına bir tekme savurur, polis memurunu hızla kolundan çevirerek ileri doğru iter, sonra arkasından açılan ateşlere aldırmadan, canını dişine takmış, koşmaya başlar..

\--------------

wolfram&hart, giriş katı, asansörler..   
hızlı çekim gibi, arkasında hayalet izler bırakan mavi bir beden, yoktan var olur, yuvarlanarak yere düşer.. genç bir kadın düştüğü yerde doğrularak dehşetle ellerine, değişen vücuduna bakar.. illyria büyük bir panikle, kontrol edemediği bir hızla fred’e dönüştüğünü fark eder.. bir aynanın önünden geçerek yüzüne, saçlarına bakar, hızla çekilir..

Fred -Hayır.. hayır, böyle olmamalı.. Hayır!

illyria bir an kendini tamamıyla maviye dönüştümeyi başarır, ama sanki ondan daha büyük bir güç onu kontrol ediyormuşcasına hızla fred’e dönüşür..  
   
genç kadın, şimdi tamamıyla bir ölümlünün görünümünde hapsolmuş, panik halde etrafına bakar.. önünde kapıları açılmış boş asansöre bakar, sığınırcasına kendini içeri atar.. duvara yaslanır.. parçalanan hıçkırıkları duyulurken, duvarda yere kayar..

o anda bir şey olur..

yerdeki kıpkırmızı gözlerinden yaşlar akan kadın başını kaldırır..  
ve asansör düğmelerinin en tepesinde büyük, şeffaf bir düğme çıkar..

\--------------

lilah hızla çıkışa doğru yönlenen angel’ın peşinden koşar..  
Lilah -Angel.. Angel lütfen!

genç kadın sonunda ona yetişerek kolundan çevirir.. angel ona sessiz bir öfke dolu bir bakış atar.. lilah yalvarırcasına başını sallar..

Lilah -Oraya gitme. Bak belki haklısın. Belki Asıl Ortaklar hala seni kullanmak istiyorlar. Ama seni ölü istemedikleri kesin. Dışarıdakiler ise seni parçalara ayırmak istiyorlar. Ana hedef sensin, anlıyor musun?

şampiyon, parlayan bakışlarında hafif, karşısındakini küçülten bir gülümseme, avukat kadına bakar..

Angel -Anlamıyorsun değil mi Lilah? Black Thorn’u kırmak için nerdeyse canımı verdim. Çünkü bu benim görevim. Ne senin şirketinin, ne de başkasının tekrar insanlığı esir almasına izin vermemek.. Şimdi dışarıda, bu yeni dünyanın yeni kötüleri olmak için savaşacak bir sürü pislik varken, hele ki onlar bu uğurda bir sürü masum insanı öldürecekse, ben burada, senin bana sağlayacağın rahat, sahte sahnede oturup, olacaklara seyirci kalamam..

gözlerinde pırıl pırıl bir bakış yanan angel dışarıya bakar..

Angel -Benim olmam gereken yer orası..

lilah tekrar denese de, angel, o durduramadan, arkasını döner.. geride kalan lilah’ın hafızasına kazınan adımlarla kapıya doğru yürümeye başlar.. bir eli uzanarak, orada bıraktığı kılıcı alır..

ve aynı el, kılıcı sıkıca kavrarken, angel kapıdan dışarı çıkar, ve wolfram&hart’ın arka kapısına yönlenir..

\--------------

colleen gözleri büyük bir öfkeyle açılmış oğluna bakıyordur..

Colleen -Sana inanamıyorum.. NASIL böyle bir şey yaparsın?? Nasıl kız kardeşini böyle bir *saçmalığın* gerçek olduğuna inandırırsın??! Emma'yı bütün gün sana emanet ediyoruz!

connor gözleri yere dikili, hiçbir şey söylememeye çalışırken, abisinin önüne geçmiş olan emma atılır..

Emma -Anne.. bu gerçek.. ben Avc-..  
Colleen -Sakın bir şey söyleyeyim deme Emma! Abinin kafana soktuğu hiç bir hayal ürünü şeyi duymak istemiyorum!   
bayan reilly connor’a dönerek tıslar..  
Colleen -Aklın neredeydi?? O sadece dokuz yaşında, Connor! Kabus görmesine yetecek ne anlattın ona??

tam o sırada gürültüleri duyan bay reilly içeri girer..

Laurence -Colleen, hayatım, sakin ol..   
karısı hızla ona dönerek bağırır..  
Colleen -Hayır, Laurence, o benim de oğlum ve beni dinleyecek!!..

connor aniden başını kaldırmış, bağırmaya başlar..

Connor -Anne, uyan! Dünya senin sandığın gibi bir yer değil! O şeyler, gerçekten var! Sonsuza dek saklanamazsın! Kabullenmelisin..!

connor’un haykırışı, uzun, bu dünyadan olmayan inlemeli bir kükreyişle kesilir..

\--------------

willow irileşmiş gözlerle odasından panik içindeki koridora fırlar..

Willow -Buffy??!!!! Xander??!!  
çığlıklar atan kızların arasından ona ulaşmaya çalışan xander merdivenlerden haykırır..  
Xander -WİLL! KAPILARDAKİ BÜYÜYÜ KALDIRMALISIN!  
willow koşarak merdivenlerden aşağı inmeye başlar.. aşağıda iki canavarla bakışan buffy’nin görüntüsü kanını dondurur..  
Willow -Aman tanrım..   
arkasından xander’ın kızlara toplanmalarını bağıran sesi duyulurken willow elini savurur.. ikinci bir kırmızı ışıkla kapılar ve pencerelerdeki büyüler kalkar.. çabucak xander’ın yanına döner..

Willow -Xander!

xander hızla ona döndüğü anda, willow bir saniyeliğine altın rengi bir ışıkla parlar, ortadan kaybolur, sonra tekrar geri gelir.. gözleri açılmış, ona bakarak bağırır..

Willow -Cadılar Konseyinin kapısını açtım! Kızları parka götür, yerdeki ışıkları izlesinler, o boyutta güvencede olursunuz! Ben burada kalıp canavarları göndermeye çalışacağım!

xander anladığını göstermek için hızla başını sallar, kızlara bağırır..

Xander -Hadi kızlar! İlerleyelim!

bir kalabalık önünden geçerken, willow odasına dalmış, hızla bir kaç torba kapar, koridora çıkar.. koridorlar boşalmıştır.. xander’ın, güvenlice kızları alt kattaki bir pencereden dışarı çıkardığını görebiliyordur.. son kız da dışarı çıkarken willow, merdivenlerin önünde bağdaş kurar..

kızıl cadı aşağıda hala kıpırtısızca iblislerle bakışan arkadaşına bakarak hızla çevresine beyaz taşları dizmeye başlar..

Willow -Ben, Beyazlığın Çağırıcısı, sana sesleniyorum..

dizili taşlar bir hamlede ışıldar.. willow, kapalı gözlerinin arkasından göz bebekleri oynayarak sessizce kıpırdayan ağzının içinde bir şeyler mırıldanmaya başlar.. saçları bir anda esmeyen bir rüzgarla havalanır, bir ton kızarır.. taşların ucunda beyaz, alev alev sütünlar oluşmaya başlarken aniden arkasında beliren sopayla, büyü, bıçak gibi kesilir..

genç kadın başına inen darbeyle bilinçsizce yere yığılır..

\--------------

hyperion dışındaki bir park..  
xander bağırarak kızları yönlendiriyordur..

Xander -Hadi! Sonia! Annemarie’ye yardım edin!

son avcı da nefes nefes yanlarına geldiği zaman, xander önlerindeki ışıltılı kapıya bakar, içeri bir adım atar..

koyu renk saçları yüzüne düşen genç, fakat güvenilir yüzlü bir adam onları orada bekliyordur.. hızla el sıkışırken kendini tanıtır..

Ronald Wyburn -Siz Xander olmalısınız.. Ben Ron. Willow buraya geleceğinizi söyledi.. Gelin hadi..  
Xander -Çok teşekkürler.. Hadi kızlar!

tek tek yirmi kız da eşikten geçerken xander gözleriyle onları tarar, sonra aniden durur, kontrolü ele almış amelia ve elisabeth’e, birbirine sarılmış alicia ve ashley’e, usul bir sesle onları sakinleştirmeye çalışan sarah’a, birbirinden ayrılmadan duran isabel, jennifer, julie ve carrie’ye, kuzenini bir yere oturtan gabrielle’e ve alçak sesle onunla konuşan joséphine’le sonia’ya, ilk kez endişeli gözüken martin’e bakar..

Xander -Carla nerede?

en yakınındaki elisabeth, ona bakarak cevaplar..

Elisabeth -Odada değildi.. Ben onun diğerleriyle kaldığını sandım..  
amelia yanlarına, hızla konuyu kavrayarak başını sallar..  
Amelia -Bizim odamızda da değildi..  
xander aniden yüzünde bir kavrayış ifadesi, gerilemeye başlar.. hızla yanlarına gelmiş olan ronald, başını sallar..  
Ronald -Ben kızlarla ilgilenirim..  
Xander -Siz burada kalın.. ve ne olursa çıkmayın..  
iki genç kız da ona güven veren gözlerle bakar..

Amelia -Endişelenme Xander..  
Elisabeth -Biz burayı hallederiz.

xander arkasını dönerek gerisin geri otele koşmaya başlar...

\--------------  
   
savaş alanına dönmüş bir hyperion.. yüzü yaralı buffy kükreyerek pençesini savuran yaratıktan gözlerini ayırmadan hızla yana çekilir.. yemyeşil gözleri kırpılmadan iki iblisi de kontrol altında tutuyordur.. dikkatli adımlarla geri geri yürür.. elinde baltasıyla etraflarında bir daire çiziyordur..

yaratık gittiği yönü anlamamış gibi bakınır, tam boynunu çevirdiği doğru anda, sarışın avcı boğazını yırtan bir haykırışla başının üzerinden çevirdiği baltasını savurur, kollarından birini keser..   
canavarın tepinen inlemesi tüm oteldeki camları aşağı indirir..

buffy hızla yerde yuvarlanarak aradan kaçar, ama bu defa ikinci iblisle göz göze gelir, dişlerle dolu bir çene açılmış, saldırır.. buffy gırtlaktan bir inlemeyle, baltasını yan çevirir, çeneye sıkıştırır.. yaratık bastırdıkça o da dişleri sıkılı, geriye iter, acıyla bağırır, yaratık geri çekilerek ona kükrer, tam saldırmak için atıldığında, yoktan var olmuş bir el, hızla yaratığa vurarak onu karşı köşeye savurur..

bir elinde kılıç taşıyan connor, hızla geriye dönmüş, buffy’e elini uzatarak onu ayağa kaldırır..

Buffy -Teşekkürler!..  
Connor -İyi misin?!

genç kadın, ağzını açacak olur, ama tam o sırada kopan bir kükremeyle, iki savaşçı hızla arkalarını dönerek sırt sırta verir, onları çevreleyen iblislerle bakışmaya başlar.. connor sesini duyurmak için sesini yükseltir..

Connor -Bu Quotq iblisi!.. Bunlar gibileriyle çok savaştım..  
buffy bağırır..  
Buffy -Hiç birini öldürdün mü??  
kolu yaralı olan quotq kükreyerek lobi masasına bir darbe daha indirirken ikisi de irkilir..   
Connor -Çok fazla değil! Genelde birbirlerini yiyorlardı!..  
buffy’nin hayret dolu sesi yükselir..  
Buffy -Nasıl bir yerde büyüdün sen öyle?  
connor kılıcıyla gösterir..  
Connor -Gırtlağındaki çıkıntıyı görüyor musun??   
Buffy -Koyu renk olan mı??   
Connor -Evet! Orayı hedef al! Ben öbürünü oyalarım!! Hazır mısın??  
duvara savrulmuş olan canavar ayağa kalkarak kükrer..  
Buffy -Şimdi!!

connor ve buffy, hızla ters tarafa doğru koşar, connor masanın üzerine sıçrayarak kolu yaralı iblise kılıcını savurur, gövdesinde bir kesik açar, buffy ise yuvarlak sandalyenin üzerine çıkmış, havada bir takla atarak iblisin kafasına biner.. baltasını ters çevirerek sivri ucunu boğazındaki çıkıntıya saplar.. canavarlardan biri korkunç bir kükreyişle avcı’yı sırtından atarken, öbürü, daha güçlü bir kükreyişle kendisine saldıran sivri uçlu kılıcı savurur.. connor, son hızla pençelerden kaçabilmek için kendini geriye, yere atar..

sarışın avcı silah dolabını kırarak yere çakılır..   
tam yanına ise iblisin kırdığı kılıcın bir parçası karnına saplanmış, dişlerinin arasından bir inleme kopan connor düşer..  
buffy inleyerek doğrulur, bir eliyle karnından oluk oluk kan akan connor’u kolundan geriye çeker.. ikisi nefes nefese, boğulur gibi ciyaklamalarla sendeleyen, sonunda cansız tam önlerinde yere düşen quotq’u izler..

kolsuz iblis ise parçalanmış masanın üzerine sıçramış, kulakları uğuldatan bir sesle kükrüyordur..

aniden tiz bir çığlık canavarın dikkatini çeker, küçük bir kız, merdivenlerin başında, ciğerlerini parçalarcasına çığlık atıyordur..

hızla başını kaldıran connor haykırır..

Connor -EMMA!

connor insanüstü bir hızla, yerden kalkarak, merdivenlere koşar, kızı kaptığı gibi kollarını vücuduna sarar, atladığı anda, merdivenlere inen canavar pençesini savurur..

emma, onu sımsıkı saran kollarla birlikte yerde savrulur.. connor, yere çarptığı alnında koca bir delik, yaralı ve baygın, sürüklenerek lobinin ortasına yığılır.. emma ise yuvarlandığı  kapıya yakın köşeden titreyerek ayağa kalkar, duyulan uzun bir kükreme bir çığlık daha atmasına sebep olur..  
arkadan ise buffy’nin haykırışı gelir..

Buffy -HEY! Seni çirkin şey! Benden bir parça ister misin?!

canavar kükreyerek ona dönünce, buffy hızla keskin bir kılıcı kaldırır.. o tek eliyle, iblisin pençelerine karşı çarpışırken, merdivenden dehşet dolu iki çığlık daha gelir..

Laurence -EMMA!

ortada fena halde yaralı ama hala cesur bir şekilde, elindeki kılıcıyla savaşan sarışın genç kadın, hızla arkasına dönmüş, bir yandan iblisi keserken haykırır..

Buffy -Bay Reilly! Karınızı, kızınızı alın ve gidin burdan! Xander’ı ve kızları bulun!   
GİDİN!

laurence hızla karısını kolundan sürükleyerek iblisin arkasından geçer, kapıdaki kızını kucaklar.. yüzü korkudan kıpkırmızı kesilmiş colleen ise yerde baygın yatan connor’a doğru atılır..

Colleen -HAYIR! Hayır, onu bırakamayız!..

iblis kükreyerek onlara döner, buffy haykırarak ikinci kolu da keser, bay reilly karısını kolundan çektiği gibi hepsini kapıdan çıkartır..

öfke damarlarında alev alev yanan avcı, üzerine abanmış, onu merdivenlere yatıran iblisi bacaklarıyla kendinden uzak tutarak, kılıcını iki eliyle kavrar son bir haykırışla boğazına saplar..

yaratık, kükremesi boğazında boğularak, bir hırıltıyla savrulur, hyperion’u derin, bir sessizlik içinde bırakarak ölür..

saplanan dişlerle omuzu kanayan, sarışın genç kadın, derin bir nefesle, doğrulur.. buffy sıkılı dişlerinin arasından bir ahlama koparak trabzana tutunur, ayağa kalkar, başını kaldırır..

ve üst katta, basamaklara yığılmış, yerde yatan arkadaşının yüzünü görür.. buffy hayretle, göğsüne sığmayan kesik kesik bir nefesle, willow’un başındaki sarışın, solgun yüze bakar..

Buffy -Carla?.. Neden diğerleriyle gitmedin?..

merdivenlerin başındaki gölge, usulca elini kaldırarak bir şey mırıldanır, simsiyah bir ışık buffy’i göğsünden vurarak yere çarpar..

\--------------

bir asansör tınlamasıyla, kapılar iki yana açılır..  
içeride, kahverengi gözleri kıpkırmızı, ama başı gururlu bir şekilde dikilmiş genç bir kadın duruyordur.. illyria, bir adım atarak kendini onarmış, gene her zamanki kadar parlak ve beyaz oda’ya girer..  
içeride, bir kaç adım ilerisinde, bir sandalyeye oturmuş, onu bekleyen takım elbiseli bir adam vardır..

yenik tanrıça, tam önünde durur..  
Illyria/Fred -Benden ne istiyorsunuz?

yakışıklı, genç görünümlü adam gülümser...

Asıl Ortak -Sadece konuşmak.

\--------------

angel’ın ofisi.. kapılar bir kez daha çarpılarak açılır.. lilah elinde içkisiyle, oturduğu yerden hızla başını kaldırır..   
içeri giren adamın gözleri lilah’a dikilir, sesi ölümcüldür..

Wesley -O nerede?  
genç kadın başıyla dışarısını gösterir.. gunn hızla bir yerden çıkardığı uzun silahını doldurarak cama yaklaşır.. lilah mırıldanır..

Lilah -Durdurmaya çalıştım..  
Wesley -Kes sesini Lilah. Sana inanmamı sağlamıştın. Ama çok yanılmışım.. sen her zamanki gibi kendini düşünen bencil bir yaratıktan fazlası değilsin.

camdan dışarıya şimdi donmuş kalmış gözlerle bakan charles gunn’ın sesi duyulur..  
Gunn -Wes.. dışarıda milyonlar var..

wesley wyndham-pryce, onu izleyerek cama yaklaşır.. gördükleriyle, bakışları bir an donar, ama sesi kararlıdır..

Wes -Gitmeliyiz.. Angel’ı orada bırakamayız..

iki adam, tek kelime etmeden, bir bakışla dışarı yönlenirken, arkalarından lilah aniden seslenir..

Lilah -Helikopteri alabilirsiniz!  
hızla angelın çekmecelerinden birini açan lilah onlara bir anahtar uzatır..  
Lilah -Kullanmasını bilmenize gerek yok.. Tam otomatiktir.

wesley gözlerinde alev alev bir bakış olsa da, anahtarı onun elinden alır.. kapıyı açmış, onu bekleyen gunn’a bakar..

Wesley -Gidelim, Charles..

\--------------

takım elbiseli adam ziyaretçinin çevresinde uygun, düzgün adımlar atarak gülümser..

Asıl Ortak -Aramıza hoşgeldiniz, Illyria. Uzun zamandır tanışmamız geciktirildi. Ama artık zamanı gelmişti değil mi?

güzel yüzü öfkeyle kasılmış olan genç kadından hiç beklenmeyecek kadar nefret dolu bir ses duyulur..

Fred/Illyria -Budala. Bir kaç numara yapabiliyorsun diye, güce sahip olduğunu sanıyorsun.   
karşısındaki adamın gözlerinde, insani olamayacak bir parıltı belirir..  
Asıl Ortak -Oh, hayır. Ben güce sahibim.. çünkü *seni* kontrol edebiliyorum.

yakışıklı genç adam, yüzünde zalim bir gülümsemeyle yaklaşarak elini hafifçe fred’in yanağına dokundurur.. tanrıça çenesi kasılır, zorlanır, ama kımıldayamadan ona bakar..

Asıl Ortak -Gördün mü? Bana dokunamazsın.. zarar veremezsin.. Aslında hiç kimseye bir şey yapamazsın..

o gözler, beğeniyle karışık bir acımasızlıkla fred’in vücudunu ilgiyle süzer..  
Asıl Ortak -Ben istemediğim sürece..  
tanrıçanın ağzından tek bir kelime çıkar..  
Fred/Illyria -Nasıl?

adam “aha” layarak elini çeker..

Asıl Ortak -Kolay olmadı. Özellikle yönetim kurulumuzda hala senden korkan ve çekinenler varken. Söylemeliyim ki zamanında kendine iyi bir ün yapmışsın.. Ama şimdi acınacak haldesin.

isyan dolu bir ses yükselir..

Fred/Illyria -Ben, acınacak haldeyim? Bunu kendine görünüm olarak bir ölümlüyü seçen bir tür yüksek güç söylüyor!

karşısındakinden soğuk bir gülüş duyulur..

Asıl Ortak -İletişim olarak kolay olur dedim. Eğer hoşuna gitmediyse başka bir şekil daha alabilirim.. Mesela..

takım elbiseli genç yüz solarak mavileşir, saçları uzar, gözleri irileşir, vücudu kızıllaşarak değişir..

Illyria/Asıl Ortak -*Sen* olabilirim..   
illyria nefretle kendisine bakar..  
Fred/Illyria -Adi bir kopyadan başkası olamazsın.

karşısındaki illyria’nın gözleri parlar..

Illyria/Asıl Ortak -Ama senin güçlerine sahibim. Zamanı durdurabilir, boyutlar arası yolculuk edebilir ve en önemlisi.. bu güçleri sonsuza dek yitirmeyecek bir şekilde ordumu yeniden kurabilirim.  
usul bir mırıltı gelir..  
Fred/Illyria -Kıyamet Ordum.. Neden bunu yapasın ki?

fred’in karşısındaki illyria görüntüsü yavaş yavaş eriyerek tekrar genç bir adam görünüme dönerken, fred, tekrar kımıldayabildiğini farkeder.. elleri ve kolları tekrar siyah bir renk alıyordur..

Asıl Ortak -Çünkü, *sen* bunu yapabilirsin Illyria. Gücü elde edebilirsin.

asıl ortak, karşısında, tamamen kendi formunu almış, iri mavi gözlü tanrıçaya bakar.. zafer dolu bir gülümseme yüzüne yayılır..

Asıl Ortak -Daha fazlasını alabilirsin.

\--------------

willow, başının arkasındaki dehşet zonklamayla gözlerini açtığı zaman, kendini paramparça olmuş bir hyperion’da, baygın ve solgun bir yüzle yatan buffy’nin yanında bulur.. avcının etrafında sürekli uğuldayan uçuk sarı bir aura vardır.. willow bakışlarını kaldırınca, yerdeki iki iblis cesedini, connor’u ve carla’ya bakan bakışları isyan dolu, kapının önündeki silahsız xander’ı görür..

Xander -Neden? Neden yaptın bunu Carla?  
soluk yüzlü kız, donuk bir ses tonuyla cevaplar..  
Carla -Yapmak zorundaydım.. O her zaman aramızda en güçlü olan olacak..   
xander öfkeden sesi titreyerek hahlar..  
Xander -Yani ne? Buffy’nin gücünü mü çalacaksın?! Bu çok zavallıca.  
carla hafifçe avucunu açarak sımsıkı tuttuğu küçük kristal küreye bakar.. usulca mırıldanır..  
Carla -Eğer ölürse.. hepimiz onun gücünü alabiliriz..

willow hızla ayağa kalkmaya çalışınca, aniden elektrik çarpmış gibi, haykırarak yere düşer.. etrafında oluşan siyah/mor alev onu tekrar haykırtarak yükselir..

donuk, nerdeyse üzgün, ruh gibi bir ses başucunda mırıldanır..

Carla -Kurtulmayı çalışma Willow.. Bu büyüyü kaldıramazsın.. Durumun kritik hale geldiği zaman, Gözetmenler Akademisi bunu denemeyi düşünmüşlerdi.. Giles sana zarar vereceği için kabul etmedi..

göğsü nefes nefes bir inip kalkan willow, sesinde yalvarışla genç kıza bakar..  
Willow -Carla.. Lütfen.. Bunu yapma. Daha çok güç, sana zarardan başka bir şey getirmeyecektir..  
carla hıçkırır..  
Carla -Yapmak zorundayım!.. E-eğer en iyi olamazsam, neler olur bilmiyorsunuz!!   
xander usulca yaklaşır..  
Xander -Ben biliyorum.. Konuşamazsın.. ailen hep aklında bir yerde sana bağırmaya devam eder.. arkadaşlarına bakışlarını kaldıramazsın.. her zaman geridesindir.. her zaman düşünürsün.. neden ben.. neden başkası değil.. neden Carla en aptal olmak zorundadır?..  
genç kız hırsla avucunu kapatmış başını kaldırır..  
Carla -Ben aptal değilim..  
xander alaylı alaylı güler..  
Xander -Ve yalanlar.. oh hiç bitmez!.. ama kendimizi kandırmaya devam edeliim..  
karşısındaki genç kız haykırarak üzerine saldırırken xander, hızla onun avucuna atılır, elindeki küreyi çekmeye çalışır, ama avcı, onu attığı bir tekmeyle kırık lobi masasına savurur.. willow korkuyla haykırır..

Willow -Xander!  
xander, başında bir kesikle, yerde yatarken, elinde kılıç taşıyan bir çift ince bacak yaklaşır..  
Carla -Oh, ne yapmaya çalıştığını anladım Xander.. Denemeye değerdi.. Ama sen de bir şey unutuyorsun.. Ben bir Avcı’yım.. Beni yenmenin hiç bir yolu yok.

ağzından kan akan xander zorlukla ayağa kalkmış, iki genç kadının önüne dikilir..

Xander -Denerken ölmeyi tercih ederim.  
Carla -Ölü istediğim sen değilsin..

alnında kan, gözlerinde karanlık bir ifade olan genç bir adamın sesi kapıdan duyulur..

Connor -Ya beni denemeye ne dersin?

genç avcı, umulmadık bir hızla arkasına dönerek saldırır, fakat hazırlıklı olan connor, kendini yere atarak, yuvarlanır ve elinde bir kılıçla ayağa kalkar.. iki kılıç havada, parçalanırcasına çarpışır, connor hızla dönerek bir tekme savurur, carla midesini tutarak geriler, sonra hırsla kılıcını savurur, connor eğilerek başını kurtarır, doğrulur, altından geçen kılıçtan kurtulmak için havaya sıçrar, yere indiğinde hamlesini toplayamayan carla’nın kılıcına müthiş bir darbe indirir.. kılıç ortadan ikiye ayrılarak yere düşer ve carla’nın avucundaki kristal top yuvarlanarak uzaklaşır.. ama carla da bu sırada connor’un yarasına vurmayı başarmıştır, connor ağzından kopan inlemeyi engelleyemeyerek sendeler..    
yerinden hızla fırlayıp kristal topa doğru koşan xander’ı gören carla bir an ne yapacağını bilemeyerek hızla connor’a doğru elini kaldırır..

Carla -Corpa mortis!

simsiyah alevlerin içinden elini savuran willow haykırır..

Willow -Hayır!

koyu mor bir ışık connor'a çarparak vücudundan geçer.. genç adam, yüz üstü yere yığılır, boğazından bir hırıltı çıkar.. carla hızla xander’ı bir kenara savurarak elinden kristal küreyi alır, yerde hafifçe inleyen buffy’e doğrultur..

connor birden ayağa fırlayarak elindeki tahta parçasını kızın kafasına indirir..   
top gevşer.. yere düşerek bin parçaya ayrılır..  
bir çift göz, sanki çok uzaklardan izliyormuş gibi o bedenin yere yığılmasını ve sarı saçların giderek kırmızıya boyanmasını izler..

[Lütfen.. lütfen yapma.. bırak gideyim.. Yalvarırım.. Hayır.. Hayır!.. HAYIR!]

Willow -Connor?.. Connor?.. Connor?!

kızıl cadı tüm gücünü kullanarak alevlerin arasından elini uzatır, parmakları kanamaya başlarken bir çift beyaz taş ellerine gelir, hızla onları kavrayarak avucunda sıkar, bir şey mırıldanarak etrafındaki güç alanını patlatır..   
çemberden çıkan willow koşarak connor’un yanına gider.. gözlerinden yaşlar akıyordur..

Willow -Gel.. buraya gel hadi.. isteyerek olmadı.. bu bir kazaydı.. beni duyuyor musun? Bir kazaydı.. kazaydı..

willow kıpırdayamayan connor’u çekerek buffy'le xander'ın yanına çöker..  
her nefesi parçalanıyormuşcasına alan buffy bembeyaz yüzünü yana çevirmiş, gözleriyle yerdeki kanı takip eder, başına çökmüş xander, willow ve connoru bulur.. fısıldar..

Buffy -Aman tanrım..

**ACT V**

spike hızlı adımlarla köşeyi döner.. nerdeyse koşarak, wolfram&hart’ın boş, tekinsiz koridorlardan geçerek, angel'ın ofisine doğru yaklaşıyordur.. etrafta gunn ve wesley'e bakınır.. haykırır..

Spike -Wesley! Charles! Neredesiniz? Bu acil bir durum!

kimseyi bulamayınca, endişesi artarak hızla kapıları açar, angel'ın boş ofisine dalar..

Spike -Angel? Angel!

spike bağırırken bir yandan masaya yaklaşır, etrafına bakınır, sonra tekrar masaya bakışları döner.. masanın üzerinde gözüne tanıdık gelen bir takım kağıtlar vardır.. kaşları çatılı, yaklaşır..

kağıtların üzerindeki garip şekiller giderek bir anlam kazanırken, spike, ya da bir zamanlar çağrıldığı gibi, william the bloody, ruhunu geri almış tek vampir, elindeki kanla imzalanmış shanshu kehanetinin üzerindeki isme bakarak, olduğu yerde kalır..

\--------------

aynı anda, bir kaç kilometre aşağıda, çok geniş bir alanda, elinde parlak bir kılıç taşıyan bir vampir, sert adımlarla ortaya ilerler..

bakışları etrafında dolaşır..

milyonlarca.. ama milyonlarca iblis, vampir, bu dünyadan olmayan yaratıklar ve insan katiller, çıkardıkları sesler ve çığlıklarla büyük bir gürültüyle, çevresinde giderek daralan bir çember oluşturarak, öldürmek için hazırlanıyordur..

başını arkasına çeviren angel, kılıcını kaldırır..

\--------------  
   
uzun, acı acı bir siren sesi gecenin içinde yankılanırken, karanlık bir sokakta, koyu renk saçlı bir gölge, köşeyi dönerek, göğsü nefessizce inip kalkarak, duvara yaslanır..

ay ışığında aydınlanan yara bere ve çamur içindeki genç yüzü bembeyaz kesilmiştir..  
titreyen elini çevirerek, patlamış dudağından akan kanı siler, kalbi duracakmış gibi, yaklaşan polis radyosunun sesini dinler..

başını yukarı kaldırır.. hızla, pençe haline gelmiş kesik parmaklarıyla duvardaki boruya tutunarak tırmanmaya başlar, sonunda savurduğu bacaklarıyla kendini binanın tepesine atmayı başarır..

üzerinde açık gökyüzü, faith, bir anlığına etrafına bakınır, sonra saklandığı köşeden yere atlayarak, ölümüne koşmaya başlar..

\--------------

arkasından kapalı panjurları gözüken, birbirinden güçlü ve ciddi görünen, siyahlar ve çelik yelekler giymiş adamlarla dolu bir polis ofisi.. özel tim, onlara brifing veriyor gibi gözüken, kısa, sarı saçları omuzlarında genç bir kadını dikkatle dinliyordur..

Kate -Pekala çocuklar.. Hepimiz nasıl birinin peşindeyiz biliyoruz. Cinayetten hüküm giydi. Yaklaşık bir yıldır kaçak. Daha önce bir çok adamımızı yaraladı ve sayısını bilmediğimiz darp ve ölüm raporları var. California, Sunnydale'de görülmüş. CIA ve Federaller İtalya'dan beri onu izliyor. Ve şimdi o tekrar Los Angeles'ta. Yani demek oluyor ki bizim bölgemiz. Bu benim eski işime dönmem için tek fırsatım, o yüzden sizden özellikle rica ediyorum.

dedektif kate lockley, bir eliyle faith’in siyah-beyaz bir fotoğrafını kaldırarak, açık mavi gözlerinde alev alev bir ifade, adamlarına bakar..

Kate -Onu bulun ve bana getirin.

**Fade to black.**

  
**Special Guest Stars: Elisabeth Rohm as Kate Lockley  
           Scott Foley as Seignor Partner**

* * *

**Episode Information:**

**Created by: Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt**

**Written by:  glenien  
Directed by: glenien**

**Starring:  David Boreanaz as Angel  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyria  
J. August Richards as Charles Gunn  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
Vincent Kartheiser as Connor  
Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan  
Nicholas Brendon as Alexander Harris  
And Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg  
And Alexis Denisoff as Wesley Wyndham-Pryce**

  
*** = The content of this transcript, including the characters and the story, belongs to Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, UPN, Cnbc-e and the other owners and belongers. This is made for only fun, not for money. Everything belongs to their legal owners.**

**Tüm içerik, karakterler ve hikayeler Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, UPN, Cnbc-e’ye  ve diğer yasal temsilcilerle hak sahiplerine aittir. Sadece eğlence amaçlı olup herhangi bir kazanç elde edilmemekte, beklenmemektedir.**


	16. 6x15 The Party of Geldenhart

**ANGEL: The Series*  
6.SEZON  
A dp Production**

** 6x15 – The Party of Geldenhart  **

**previously on Angel..**

İblis -Sen.. Bunu sen yaptın. Black Thorn’u sen kırdın.. Dünyadaki elimizi.. Wolf.. Ram.. ve Hart’ı.. Sen bir tanesini kırdın. Bizde ise yüzlercesi var.

Gunn -Yeni bir Black Thorn kurmak istiyorlar..  
Wesley -Bu bir sürek avı. Angel'ı öldürecekler.

Illyria -Bununla başa çıkamıyorum. Ben, Illyria, tek bir insanın kalbinin ağırlığı altında eziliyorum.  
Asıl Ortak -Sen bunu yapabilirsin Illyria. Gücü elde edebilirsin. Daha fazlasını alabilirsin.

Fred -Çok üzgünüm Spike..   
Spike -Fred?..

Xander -Buffy.. içimde kötü bir his var.. belki de kendini kollamalısın.

Buffy -Alo? Angel?? Spike?? Siz misiniz??   
Ses -Tatlım, seni uyarmalıyım, hiç de sandığın gibi.. AMAN TANRIM ARKANA BAK!

Connor -Anne, uyan! Dünya senin sandığın gibi bir yer değil! Sonsuza dek saklanamazsın! Kabullenmelisin..!  
Buffy -Bay Reilly! Karınızı, kızınızı alın ve gidin burdan! Xander’ı ve kızları bulun! GİDİN!

Lilah -Biz.. sen ve ben.. düşman sayılmayız, Angel.  
Angel -Anlamıyorsun değil mi Lilah? Bu benim görevim. Ne senin şirketinin, ne de başkasının tekrar insanlığı esir almasına izin vermemek..

Spike -Wesley! Charles! Neredesiniz? Bu acil bir durum!  
spike elindeki kanla imzalanmış shanshu kehanetinin üzerindeki isme bakarak, olduğu yerde kalır..

Wes -Gitmeliyiz.. Angel’ı orada bırakamayız..  
Lilah -Helikopteri alabilirsiniz..

Willow -Connor?.. Connor?.. Connor?!  
Buffy -Aman tanrım..

Polis -Faith Lehane, Federal hapishaneden firar ve cinayet suçundan tutuklusunuz. Sessiz kalma hakkınız var. Söylediğiniz her şey mahkemede aleyhinize..   
koyu renk saçlı avcı, ani bir haykırışla, silahına bir tekme savurur..

milyonlarca.. ama milyonlarca iblis, vampir, bu dünyadan olmayan yaratıklar ve insan katiller, çıkardıkları sesler ve çığlıklarla büyük bir gürültüyle, çevresinde giderek daralan bir çember oluşturarak, öldürmek için hazırlanıyordur..

başını arkasına çeviren angel, kılıcını kaldırır..

  
**6x15 – The Party of Geldenhart**

dolunaysız bir gece.. şehrin merkezinden gelen yeri döven vahşi, insani olamayacak sesler.. bir ordunun sesleri.. yaklaştıkça çeşitlenen hırıltılar, kükremeler.. bir kılıç ıslığı..   
kanla yıkanmış, çatlamış toprağın üstü cesetlerle doludur.. ellerinde silahlar taşıyan, faltaşı gibi açık gözlerinin feri sönmüş insan kafatasları.. vampir tozları.. iblisler.. ama gene de karanlıkta parlayan kırmızı, sarı gözler..  
aynı ölümcül uğultuyla tempo tutan sesler..  
ÖLDÜR.. ÖLDÜR.. ÖLDÜR..

karanlık bir meydanın ortasında, deri ceketi kana bulanmış bir ruhlu vampir, bu defa hayatı için savaşıyordur..  
ve kaybediyordur..

angel elindeki kılıcı savurur.. bir iblis daha ciyaklayarak yere düşer.. başını çevirir.. yeniden kolunu kaldırdığı anda kör edici bir acı tam arkasında patlar..   
elindeki kılıç şıngırdayarak bir kaç metre öteye düşer.. gözlerinin önündeki karaltılar bir an için silinir.. ve geri gelir.. ikinci darbe onu dizlerinin üzerine düşürtür.. tek görebildiği toprağın üzerindeki kan gölü ve arkasındakilerin yansımasıdır..

haşin bir el, onu saçlarından tutarak başını geriye çeker.. yenik savaşçı boğazından kopan hırıltıyla gözlerini aralar.. tam tepesindeki katilin parlayan dişlerini ve karanlık gökyüzünü görebiliyordur..   
ölümcül tempo giderek gökyüzüne yükselirken, çok uzaklardan çakan bir şimşekte, çatıda koşan bir gölge gözükür.. angel’ın gözlerinin önünde bir kılıç belirir.. karaltı çatıdan boşluğa atlarken aşağıda bir kılıç, arkasında kırmızı bir iz bırakarak boğazı keser..  
   
gökyüzünden düşmüş gibi bir beden korkunç bir hızla katilin tepesine biner..   
sarı-beyaz bir kafa şimşek hızıyla dönerek montunu havalandıran bir tekme savurur.. etrafındaki daralmış çember geriye genişlerken, savaşçı, yüzüne bir kılıç yemiş, hızla boşluğun ortasındaki karaltının yanına koşar.. tek eliyle yerdeki angel'ı kolunun altından yakalayarak öbür elini havaya kaldırır, uzun, siyah bir ip kolundan fırlayarak tepeye bağlanır.. sonra tek bir hamleyle iki vampir savaş alanının ortasından yukarı çekilir..

çatının tepesi.. uzun, siyah montlu gölge, düştüğü yerden doğrulur..   
spike, nefes nefese, yüzündeki kesikten kan akarak angel'a bakar..

Spike -Angel?! Angel??

çatının öbür ucuna konan helikopterden, wesley wyndham-pryce, koşarak iner..

Wesley -Spike!

wesley yere attığı bir bakışta, nefesini tutar, hızla yere çökerek eline geçen ilk kumaş şeyi, angel'ın boğazına bastırır.. bakışlarını, sarışın vampire çevirmiş, hala çalışan helikopterin gürültüsünden sesini duyurmak için bağırır..

Wesley -Orada bir ilk yardım çantası olacaktı! Gunn'ı çağır, bir an önce buradan gitmeliyiz!

spike anladığını göstermek için başını sallayarak hızla ayağa fırlar, helikoptere doğru koşmaya başlar..  
wesley angel'a eğilir..

Wesley -Angel? Seni buradan götüreceğiz.. Beni duyabiliyor musun? Sadece başını salla yeter.. Angel?.. Angel?..

usul bir karanlık görüntüleri sarmalar..

\---------

helikopter sonunda tekrar çalışmaya başlarken, ceketi uçuşan wesley bakışlarını gunn’dan, arkada, spike ve angel’la birlikte kımıltısız oturan illyria’ya çevirir..

Wesley -Illyria! İyi misin??!

kırpılmayan iri, mavi gözleri ürkütücü bir ifadeyle parlayan tanrıça, katıksız bir sesle gülümser..

Illyria -Ben iyiyim.

**Teaser end - Opening credits**

_CAST  
David Boreanaz as Angel  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyria  
J. August Richards as Charles Gunn  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
Vincent Kartheiser as Connor  
Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan  
Nicholas Brendon as Alexander Harris  
And Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg  
And Alexis Denisoff as Wesley Wyndham-Pryce_

**ACT I**

hyperion oteli.. lobi vahşice parçalanmış ve harap edilmiştir.. tam ortada ise bu yıkımın sorumlusu iki iri iblis cesedi ve carla’nın yüzüstü düşmüş cansız bedeni yatıyordur..

onlardan bir kaç metre uzakta ise connor, sırtı ortadaki yuvarlak koltuğa dayanmış boş bakışlarla ölü kızı izliyordur..

görüş alanına kızıl saçlı bir genç kadın girerek, elindeki battaniyeyle carla’nın üzerini örter.. başının arkasında koca bir şiş ve ellerinde de kanlı yaralar taşıyan willow, yerdeki connor’a dönerek, usul bir sesle mırıldanır..

Willow -Connor.. hala yaralısın.. buradan kalkmalısın..

yerdeki genç adam, boş bakışları kızarmış, kımıldamadan ve duymadan oturmaya devam edince, willow içini çekerek ayağa kalkar..

lobi masasına en yakın kanapede, xander, buffy’nin başı kucağında, usulca başını kaldırır.. yanına gelen willow’a mırıldanır..

Xander -Kıpırdamıyor..  
genç kadın yüzü endişeden kararmış, yere, yanlarına çöker..  
Willow -Ama nefes alıyor değil mi?   
xander başını sallar.. willow elini hafifçe arkadaşının yaralı alnına koyar.. bir süre gözlerini kapatır, ama sonra umutsuzca başını sallar..

Willow -Yapamıyorum.. Carla’nın büyüsü, enerjimi tüketmiş olmalı.. Nasıl büyü yapabilir?  
xander mırıldanır..  
Xander -Gözetmenler Konseyi’ndeydi, hatırlıyor musun? Burada olanlar gibi orada da bir şeyler çalmış olmalı..  
xander hafifçe eğilir..  
Xander -Buffy? Hayatım, bizi duyabiliyor musun?  
sarışın avcıdan hafif bir inleme duyulunca willow xander’la bakışır..  
Willow -Ben biraz sargı bezi getireyim..

kızıl saçlı genç kadın ayağa kalktığı anda hyperion’un kapısı açılır.. kapıda, yüzü her zamankinden beyaz angel'ı taşıyan, wesley, spike ve arkalarından gelen gunn ve illyria’dan oluşan şaşkın ve şok dolu bir ekip vardır..

konuşamayan angel'ın gözleri yerdeki cesede ve başındaki oğluna odaklanmıştır.. tam yanında, spike'ın dehşet dolu sesini duyar..

Spike -Buffy?!

spike'ın irileşmiş gözleri bir an angel'ı bulur, o, başıyla hafif bir işaret yaparak kapıya tutunur, spike onun kolunun altından çıkarak hızla solgun ama hayatta olan buffy'nin yanına gider..  
    
gunn da yanlarına gelirken, buffy’nin başının altına bir yastık koyarak onu rahat ettirmeye çalışan, iki kaşının arasında geniş bir kesik taşıyan xander mırıldanır..

Xander -Carla bizi öldürmeye çalıştı.. Bir boyut açarak şu iki iblisi getirdi, ve Buffy’le Connor’u yaraladı.. Buffy’nin gücünü çalmaya çalışıyordu..

hafifçe gözlerini açan buffy, gözlerini kırpıştırarak başını çevirir, yanına gelen spike’a zayıfça gülümser..

Buffy -Spike.. ne oldu size?..

kapıdan bir kaç adım içeride, wesley’nin yardımıyla ayakta duran angel'ın dikiş izi taşıyan boğazından usul bir fısıltı çıkar..

Angel -Wes, beni Connor'un yanına götürebilir misin?

wesley, angel’ın kolunun altına girmiş, onu sırtından tutarak, hala kımıldamayan gözlerle cesede bakan connor’un yanına taşır..

angel usulca, onun sırtını yasladığı koltuğa tutunur.. ona bakamayan connor kendi kendine mırıldanır..

Connor -Onu ben öldürdüm.  
angelın kesik fısıltısı duyulur..  
Angel -Biliyorum. Ama üstesinden geleceğiz.

babasının sesini duyan connor bir an başını çevirir.. bir süredir ilk kez, gözleri bir anlam kazanarak irileşir.. elini uzatarak babasının oturmasına yardım eder.. dehşetle fısıldar..

Connor -Sana ne oldu?  
angel iç çeker.. sesi gırtlaktan ve fısıltıyla çıkıyordur..

Angel -Yeni Black Thorn olmak isteyen bir orduyla uğraştım. Aralarında insanlar da vardı.. Annenler nerede?  
connor kızarmış gözlerini kırpıştırır, başını sallar..  
Connor -Onlar.. onlar gittiler.. Babam onları dışarı çıkardı.. Emma herşeyi gördü..  
angel usulca mırıldanır..  
Angel -Ben onlarla konuşurum.. Hadi oğlum.. Kalkalım buradan..  
   
angel sonunda connor’u yerinden kaldırmayı başarırken, genç adam babasına yardım ederek ayağa kalkar.. wesley bir yandan genç cadının yaralı ellerini sararak willow’a bakar..

Wesley -Avcılar güvende mi?  
kızıl saçlı genç kadın, içini çekerek başını sallar..  
Willow -Evet.. Hepsini Büyücüler Konseyi’ne taşıdık.. orada bol bol yer var.. bu gecelik güvende olacaklardır..  
Wesley -Endişelenme.. ben koruma büyüleri için sana yardım ederim.. Çok yakında gücün geri gelir nasılsa..

bodrum kapısından bir kürek çıkarmış olan gunn, hafifçe connor’a seslenir..

Gunn -Bana yardım etmek ister misin? Alışık olmadığımız bir şey değil nasılsa..

gunn kürekle yerdeki canavarı dürterken xander da yanlarına gelir..

Xander -Ben de katılırım..

iki adam kürekleri aldığı sırada, kapı, bir gece içinde ikinci kez açılır, yüzünün sağ tarafında feci bir yanık izi ve bir sürü yara taşıyan bir genç kadın içeri girer.. lilah başını kaldırarak önündeki angel ekibine ve yerdeki carla’nın cesedine bakar..

Lilah -Oh kahretsin. Ölü mü o?

gunn ve xander elindeki küreklerle bakışırken, lilah sanki en doğal şeymiş gibi cep telefonunu açar..

Lilah -Alo? Steven, Hyperion'dayım.. Derhal buraya ceset kaldırma ekibini gönder. Morgdakilere de söyle bir şeyler ayarlamaya başlasınlar. Evet. Hiçbir pislik istemiyorum.

lilah telefonu kapatırken, kaşları çatılmış ama hala alev alev bakışlı wesley yanına yaklaşır..

Wesley -Sana ne oldu?  
lilah ona ve koltukta kıpırdamadan onu izleyen angel’a bakar..  
Lilah -Cezalandırıldım. Çünkü seni içeride kalmaya ikna edemedim.  
angel’ın boğazından acımasız bir fısıltı çıkar..  
Angel -Ne yazık..

connor bakışları yerdeki battaniyede, mırıldanır..

Connor -Ona ne yapacaklar?  
lilah ekibin en genç üyesine döner..  
Lilah -Cesedini kaldıracaklar. Üzerindeki yaralara bir açıklama yaratıp uygun bir yerde bulunmasını sağlayacaklar. Dışarısı kıyamet öncesi bir dünya. Ve işte kimliği belirsiz bir ceset daha.   
lilah belli ki canı yanarak acı acı gülümser..  
Lilah -Babanın şeytani bir avukat firmasıyla çalışmasının güzel tarafı da bu işte. Kimsenin katilin kim olduğunu öğrenmesi gerekmez.  
usul bir ses keser..  
Connor -Öğrenmeleri gerekir.  
willow mırıldanır..  
Willow -Connor..  
ölü gibi bir ses mırıldanır..  
Connor -Birinin onun ailesiyle konuşması gerek..  
kızıl saçlı genç kadın, hızla keser..  
Willow -Sen bir şey..  
Buffy -Connor haklı.

biraz arkalardan, şimdi xander’ın yerini almış spike’ın yanında yatan sarışın avcının yaralı ama güzel yüzü, yumuşak ifadeli gözleri connor’u bulur..

Buffy -O kız benim sorumluluğum altındaydı. Onun yaptığı veya başına gelenlerden ben sorumluyum. Konseyle ben konuşurum. Gerekeni yaparlar.

o yeşil gözler, usulca kırpılır..

Buffy -Kendini suçlama Connor. Eğer yapabilseydim Carla'yı ben durdururdum.

bir an sessizlikten sonra, lilah tekrar telefonu açar, o tekrar konuşmaya başlarken spike hafifçe kanapenin üzerine konmuş pikeyi buffy’e sarar.. mırıldanır..

Spike -Bakıyorum da çocukla iyi anlaşıyorsunuz.  
buffy gülümser..  
Buffy -Ne diyebilirim ki? Genleri iyi.

\---------

hyperion.. bir grup adam, iblislerin cesetlerini yüklenmiş, götürürken, lilah başlarında duruyordur, bir sağlık ekibi de carla’nın bedenini bir ceset torbasına yerleştiriyordur.. onlar işlerini yaparken, elinde bir büyü kitabı taşıyan wesley, hala kanapede yatan buffy’le onun başındaki spike’ın yanına gelir..

Wesley -Giles’la konuştum.. Carla’yı almak için bir ekip göndereceklerini söyledi. Önce Wolfram&Hart’la iş birliği konusunda biraz isteksiz davrandı ama ikna ettim sanırım.   
buffy yanlamasına dönmüş, gözlerini yukarı kaldırır, çatlayan bir sesle sorar..

Buffy -Bizim ifademizi istiyorlar mı?  
Wesley -Xander’ın açıklaması yeterli oldu.. Giles bizim için Konsey’le konuşacak.  
buffy minnetle başını sallar..  
Buffy -Teşekkürler, Wesley..  
wesley hafifçe başıyla bir işaret yapar, sonra lobi masasında bir sürü şey karıştıran willow’un yanına gider..  
   
buffy, başı spike’ın kucağındaki yastıkta yatarken karşı köşeden, topallayarak, üzerinden bir tır geçmiş gibi gözüken angel gelir.. acı dolu fakat gülümsemeye çalışan kısık bir ses duyulur..  
Angel -Hey..  
buffy daha ona bakarken gözleri dolar.. göz yaşları içinde fısıldar..  
Buffy -Hey..  
angel yanlarına oturur..  
Angel -Daha önce gelemediğim için kusura bakma.. İyi misin?  
buffy bu defa gerçekten ağlayarak güler..  
Buffy -Bunu senin sorman ne kadar komik.  
angel sevecen gözlerle gülümser..  
Angel -Çabuk iyileşirim ben.  
buffy yaşlarla dolu gözlerle ona elini uzatır.. angel onun elini tutar, daha da kısılmış bir sesle fısıldar..  
Angel -Connor'a baktığın için sağol..  
buffy hafifçe mırıldanır..  
Buffy -O beni kurtardı.. Carla nerdeyse beni püre yapmak üzereydi. Yapması gerekeni yaptı.   
angel bakışlarını eğerek başını sallar.. sonra hafifçe spike'a bakar..

Angel -Evet.. bu geceki kahramanların işi çoktu.

angel ayağa kalkarken hala onun oturduğu yere bakan spike'ın gözleri boştur.. buffy hafifçe başını kaldırarak ona bakınca bakışlarından huzursuz olur.. elini onun yüzüne uzatarak alçak sesle mırıldanır..

Buffy -Spike?  
spike aniden kendine gelerek başını eğer, ona gülümser.. buffy gülümsemesine karşılık vererek fısıldar..  
Buffy -Teşekkürler..

buffy tekrar başını eğerken, onun saçlarını okşayan spike’ın gözleri tekrar boşluğa odaklanır..

\---------

sabaha karşı..  
wolfram&hart’tan gelen ekip işini bitirmiş, hatta lilah’ın çabasıyla yerdeki kanları temizleyip, lobiye az da olsa çekidüzen vermeyi başarıp gitmiştir.. angel’la usul bir sesle konuşan lilah da kısa bir süre sonra ekibini izleyerek hyperion’dan ayrılır.. otel sakinleşince, yorgun willow, etraftakilerin ısrarıyla, sonunda yukarı yatmaya çıkar.. biraz sonra yaraları sarılan xander ve connor da onu izler..

aşağıda bir tek, bir türlü uyumaya ikna edilemeyen angel, elindeki kitapla koruma büyülerini tamamlayan wesley, ona yardım eden gunn ve buffy’e bir bardak süt getiren spike kalmıştır.. gunn gözleri endişeli kalan ekibe bakar..

Gunn -Kimse Faith’i gördü mü?  
buffy hafifçe doğrulmuş, bir elinde sütle, lobideki erkeklere bakar..  
Buffy -Buraya gelmedi.. Sizinle olduğunu sanıyordum..

angel ve wesley sessizce bakışır, wesley tam ağzını açtığı anda, usulca kapı açılır.. içeriye, göz makyajı akmış, dudağı patlamış, üstü başı çamur ve çizik içinde, ifadesiz yüzü vahşice hırpalanmış bir genç kadın girer..

kapıya en yakın olan gunn dehşetle ona bakar..

Gunn -Faith? Neredeydin?

etrafına bakınıp bir an kaşlarını çatarak, parçalanmış parmaklarıyla saçını kulağının arkasına atan faith mırıldanır..

Faith -Dışarıda.  
wesley usulca mırıldanır..  
Wesley -Senin Hyperion’a döneceğini sanıyordum..   
gunn hafifçe yaklaşır..  
Gunn -Sana ne oldu böyle?

faith gülümsemeye çalışır, kollarını saklanmak istiyormuşcasına kavuşturarak, iki adamdan da uzaklaşır, bakışlarını kaldırmadan omuzlarını silker..

Faith -Düştüm.

odadakilerin bakışlarının üzerinde olduğu gergin bir sessizlik olur.. sonra gunn yavaşça başlar..

Gunn -Faith..  
merdivenlere yönelmiş koyu renk saçlı avcı, gözlerinde alev alev bir ifade hızla dönerek bağırır..   
Faith -Bak Charles, ben kimsenin bebeği değilim tamam mı? Beni sorgulamayı kes!  
faith üst kata fırlarken arkada kalan, spike, buffy, gunn, angel ve wesley’nin yüzlerinde resmen soru işaretleri vardır.. spike hayretle mırıldanır..

Spike -Ne kadar güzel bir gece, ne kadar tatlı huylu bir kız..  
içkiden kısılmış gibi bir ses fısıldar..  
Angel -Biri yukarı çıkmama yardım edebilir mi?   
ona en yakın olan spike gözlerini devirerek onu ayağa kaldırır..  
Spike -Yaşlı, koca büyükanne..  
angel trabzanlara tutunmuş, ağır ağır çıkarken kısık sesle mırıldanır..  
Angel -Yüz sene sonra seni görürüm.

arkadaki kanapeden buffy'nin gülmeyle karışık inlemesi gelir.. iki vampir sırıtır..

Spike -Gel hadi..

\---------

hyperion, ikinci kat.. kapısı hafifçe aralık bir oda..   
içeride siyah atletli, yaralı elleri sargılı kumral saçlı bir genç kadın, hırsla kum torbasını dövüyordur..  
bir süre onu izledikten sonra, usul, çatlak bir ses mırıldanır..

Angel -Bu hiçbir zaman işe yaramaz biliyorsun..

faith aniden durarak kapıya bakar, terini silerek mırıldanır..

Faith -Angel?.. Seni görmedim..  
faith tekrar yumruk atmaya başlarken angel kapının pervazına tutunarak acıyla mırıldanır..  
Angel -İçeri gelebilir miyim?  
faith hırçın bir tavırla omuz silker..  
Faith -Nasıl istersen burası senin otelin.   
kapıda can vermek üzere olan angel inler.. faith birden gözleri irileşerek kendine gelir, hızla angel’ın yanına koşar..  
Faith -Oh.. oh.. affedersin, aman tanrım.. içeri gel..

angel’ı yatağının üzerine oturtan faith, bir an ne yapacağını bilemiyor gibi ayakta dikilir, sonra hafifçe yanına oturur, tekrar mırıldanır..

Faith -Affedersin.. Öyle demek istemedim.  
Angel -Önemli değil. Senin özür dilemeni duymak hoş oluyor.  
faith bir an ona bakakalır, sonra güler.. angel da gülümser..  
Angel -Çok zaman olmuş gibi değil mi?  
faith başı eğilmiş, gülümsemesi uçar..  
Faith -Aranan bir katil bir kızdım.. Şimdiyse hapisten kaçmış katil bir kızım.. Çok fazla fark yok değil mi?  
angel bakışları onda, usulca mırıldanır..  
Angel -İtalya'dayken izini kaybettirdiğini sanıyordum.  
yüzü gözü yaralar içinde genç kadın acıyla güler..  
Faith -Kim bilebilir ki?  
günün ilk ışıkları artık yavaş yavaş yüzüne vururken, kumral avcı, usulca mırıldanır..  
Faith -Bazen bütün olanları unutuyorum.. Güvende hissediyorum. Ama..

faith bir anlığına susar, angel onu izlerken, elinin tersiyle hafifçe kanayan dudağını siler, sonra tekrar gözlerini ona diker.. sesi hafifçe çatlar..

Faith -Kimi kandırıyoruz Angel? Ben bir kaçağım. Böyle hissetmem normal.  
angel usul bir sesle ona bakar..  
Angel -Kimsenin.. seni tekrar hapse götürmesine izin vermem. Burada güvencedesin.

faith bir an ona inanmak ister gibi bakar, içini çekerek bakışlarını eğer.. günün ilk ışıkları odayı doldururken, ikili, alacakaranlıkta sessizce otururlar..

\---------

spike hyperion’un geniş, bordo halıyla kaplı merdivenlerini inerken bir kedi kadar sessizdir, ama ilerki kanepede yatan genç bir avcı onu duyuyordur, onu her zaman hissediyordur..

spike sessizce buffynin yanına otururken, buffy gözleri kapalı, ona gülümser hafifçe, ve elini yakalayarak  
“hey..” spike da sessizce onun elini okşarken gülümser ve  
“hey.. nasılsın?” buffy gözlerini hafifçe açıp gülümser  
“iyiyim.. sayılırım.. omurgam baştan oluşuyor, ama yaşayacağım..”  
spike da hafifçe gülümserken kalkar, ve buffy sessizce başını kaldırır, spike oturur, buffy de başını onun bacaklarına koyarak ona bakar ve gülümser  
“daha iyi.. angel nasıl?” spike iç çekerken   
“faith’le konuşuyor.. bilmiyorum ama olay nedir..”   
buffy hımmlarken gözlerini kapatır gene, ve mırıldanır  
“diğerleri ne yapıyor? Demin willowun burdan geçtiğini duydum gene, yatmamaya direniyor, xander onu yukarı çıkarttı zorla gene.. gunn da bir şeyler konuşup durdu, ama konuştuğu dilden anlamadım, sanırım telefonda konuşuyordu.. veya wesle.. wesi çok aşağılamışız, adam bilgi deposu olmuş.. ya da öyleymiş de biz görmemişiz bilmiyorum ikisi de olabilir..” buffy gülümserken spike’ın cevap vermediğini duyar, ve gözlerini açtığında, genç adamın düşünceli, ileride bir yeri izlediğini fark eder, başını o tarafa çevirince de, orda duvardan başka bir şey olmadığını görünce, kaşlarını çatarak  
“duvarda benim göremediğim bir şey mi var? Kör olmadım değil mi?”  
spike buna da cevap vermeyince buffy son taktiği dener  
“spike seni sevmiyorum..”  
spike bu cümlenin ahenksizliği kulağına çarpınca ona bakar, buffy gülümser ve  
“hoş geldin.. nereye gittin?” spike kaşlarını çatarak  
“anlamadım?” buffy onun kolunu okşarken endişeli bir yüzle ona bakar  
“spike iyi olduğuna emin misin? Bir şeye sıkılmış gibi duruyorsun..”  
spike hafifçe gülümser ve onun elini tutup sıkarken cevaplar  
“hayır hayır tatlım.. yorgunum sadece, hepsi bu..”  
buffy de gülümser hafifçe, ve gene gözlerini kapatıp tavana döner, spike da duvarı izlemeye devam eder..   
ancak birkaç dakika sonra buffynin tatlı sesi duyulur lobinin sessizliğinde:  
“Bu gece yaptıklarından sonra seni daha çok seviyorum. Eğer böyle bir şey mümkünse.”  
Spike şaşkın, ona bakar, buffy gözlerini açarak gülümser ona, spike da sessizce ona bakarken buffy gene gözlerini kapatır, ve iç çekerek uyumaya hazırlanır..

**ACT II**

sessiz bir sabah, hyperion’un üzerinde ilerler..  
tabakları şıngırdatmamaya çalışan willow, yavaşça kahvaltı hazırlıyordur.. xander ona yardım ederek, usulca lobi masasının yanındaki taburelerden birine oturur, biraz sonra spike da onlara katılır.. lobi masasının etrafına toplanmış ekip alçak sesle konuşmaya başlar..

Spike -Hey..  
willow onun önüne de bir bardak kan koyar..  
Willow -Günaydın.. Sabah Buffy’i kontrol ettim, hala uyuyor..  
elindeki kupayı çeviren, ve kendini berbat hisseden xander mırıldanır..  
Xander -Yorgun düşmüş olmalı.. Faith’e de baktın mı?  
willow başını sallar, irileşmiş gözlerinde endişe vardır.. spike mırıldanır..  
Spike -Siz ikiniz nasılsınız?  
yanında, alnında koca bir bandaj taşıyan adam ona bakar..  
Xander -Biz iyiyiz..  
xander’ın yanındaki boş iskemle gıcırdatılmamaya çalışarak geri çekilir, gunn yorgun gözlerle, elinde bir kahveyle yanlarına oturur.. kızıl saçlı genç kadın ona bakar..  
Willow -Hala çalışıyor musunuz?  
gunn hafifçe gülümser..  
Gunn -Bir damla bile durmadık. Wes tuvalete bile gitmiyor. Nasıl, sormayın bana.  
willow dayanamayarak içeri, wesley’nin yanına giderken spike gunn’a bakar..  
Spike -Bir şey buldunuz mu?  
gunn “hayır” anlamında başını sallar..  
Gunn -Wolfram&Hart kodlamalarını sıkı yapmış. Çözülmeyecek bir şey değil ama yavaş ilerliyor.  
Xander -Arşivlerden aldık demiştiniz değil mi bana?  
Gunn -Evet.. Wesley, “Büyük Av”ı bulunca, dosyalarda ne varsa toplayıp getirdi. Belki büyük adamların planlarıyla ilgili bir şeyler öğrenebiliriz.  
biraz sonra willow, wesley’i kolundan sürükleyerek masaya getirtir, wesley gunn’a bir bakış atar, masadakilerle beraber arkadaşı sırıtır..  
Gunn -Ben bir şey demedim.  
Wesley -Bunu takdir ediyorum.  
willow önüne bir tabak ve gözleme koyarak alev alev gözlerle emreder..  
Willow -Ye.  
wesley sesini çıkarmadan başını eğer, gülümseyerek çatalını alır.. xander eski gözetmene sırıtır..  
Xander -Onu dinlemeni tavsiye ederim. O spatulalar çok can yakıcı olabiliyor..  
spike devam eder..  
Spike -Belki de bir şifre kırıcıya ihtiyaç vardır.. Buralarda birini tanıyorum, o tip pis işleri hep o yapıyor.  
gunn ona bakar..  
Gunn -Kim, Marcus mu?  
Spike -Onu tanıyor musun?   
Gunn -Pek sayılmaz..  Ama gidip bir tanışabiliriz.  
wesley bir yandan yerken başını kaldırır..  
Wesley -Gerçekten çok yardımı olur..   
spike başını sallar..  
Spike -İşbirliği yapacağından emin değilim ama bir deneyebiliriz.  
o sırada merdivenlerden gelen bir ses konuşmayı keser..  
Angel -Hey.  
tüm başlar anında döner..  
Willow -Angel..  
gunn merdivenden inmesine yardım ederken, wesley kaşlarını çatar..  
Wesley -Angel, yukarıda dinlenmelisin.   
ortadaki yuvarlak koltuğa oturtulmuş angel hala çatlak sesiyle mırıldanır..  
Angel -Oh, ben iyiyim, uyuyamıyorum zaten.. Ne yapıyoruz?  
Gunn -Biz halledebiliriz.   
willow yanına gelir..  
Willow -Evet, halledebiliriz. Git, uyu Angel.  
sonuna dek inat etmeye kararlı gözüken angel tekrar wesley’e döner..  
Angel -Ne buldunuz?  
willow içini çekerek wesley’le bakışır, o ayağa kalkarken wesley açıklamaya başlar..  
Wesley -Wolfram&Hart’ın arşivinden aldığımız belgelerin hepsi şifreli.. Ordayken tesadüfen Büyük Av’la ilgili olanını çözmüştüm ama bunlar daha karmaşık kodlanmış.. Şimdiye kadar anladığım kadarıyla Ophoks Küresi’nden bahsediyorlar..  
masadaki herkes birbirine anlamlı bakışlar atarken spike kaşlarını çatar.. angel da en az onun kadar bir şey anlamamış görünüyordur..  
Spike -O da nedir?  
genç kadın başını kaldırır..  
Willow -Bir efsane..

* * *

**SOUNDTRACK  
GREAT SPIRIT TRIBAL MIX**

* * *

willow anlatmaya başlar..  
Willow -Karanlık Çağlardan önce, antik iblis krallar, Dünya’ya egemen olmadan önce, zamanın en büyük büyücüleri ve savaşçıları, güçlerini birleştirip bir Küre yarattılar..

_kıpkırmızı bir gökyüzü ve siyah bir güneş.. aşılamamış, yüksek, göğü parçalayan ulu dağlar.. kilometrelerce ötesinden vahşi hayvan ulumaları ve ejderhaların tiz çığlıkları duyuluyordur.. yer ara ara iniltilerle sarsılıyordur.._

_en önde, elinde beyaz, uzun bir değnek tutan, sert yüzlü, uzun, beyaz sakallı bir büyücü, arkasında küçük, fakat güçlü bir ekiple birlikte dağların arasından bir yol açıyordur.._

Willow -Kürenin amacı, gün olur da iyilerden bir savaşçı dünyayı kurtarmaya karar verirse, ona güç sağlamaktı.. Ama ters tepti. Denilene göre, korkunç şeyler olmuş. Küre siyaha dönmüş, herkesin içindeki en kötüyü ortaya çıkarmaya başlamış.. O yüzden, savaşçılardan biri, küreyi, şu anda Afrika kıtasının bulunduğu bir yerde, toprağın altına, küllerin arasına geri gömdü..

kızıl saçlı genç cadı, yemyeşil gözlerini kırpar, bakışları onu dinleyen ekibin içinde, hafifçe wesley’i bulur..

Willow -Ama çok geç kalmıştı.. Dünyada kıyamet başlamış, bir iblis tanrı egemenliği ele geçirmişti.

_tepelerin arkasından gözüken kilometrelerce aşağısında, milyonlarca insan adını haykırarak, alevlerin içindeki bir kayanın üzerinde, vakurca duran, en az yirmi metre boyundaki, vücudu kırmızı siyah bir kabukla sarılmış, dört kolu ve dört bacağı da havada salınan, iki uzantısında da birer şimşek tutan, mavi iblise tapınıyordur.._

_iblis çağının en büyük efendisi ve savaşçısı, iri mavi gözlerini dikerek, kölelerini selamlar.._  

xander devam eder..

Xander -Ve yaklaşık beş ay kadar önce, Giles, Ophoks’un bulunduğunu duymuş, beni bir grup Avcı’yla beraber Afrika’ya gönderdi. Ne yazık ki biz geldiğimiz zaman, küre çoktan çalınmıştı.  
angel wesley’nin uzattığı bardağı alarak usulca mırıldanır..  
Angel -Ve Wolfram&Hart o küreden mi bahsediyor?  
angel bardaktaki kanı içerken wesley ve willow bakışır.. willow çabucak avucundaki bir şeyi yok eder..  
Gunn -Her yazışmalarında.   
spike kaşları çatılı, sorar..  
Spike -Küre nasıl çalışıyor?  
wesley cevaplar..  
Wesley -Kimse bilmiyor. Şimdiye dek karanlık büyücülerle, nekromanslarla, sağ kalan vampir klanlarıyla kontağa geçmişler. Bulmaları ne kadar zaman alır bilmiyorum. Milyonlarca yıldır ortaya çıkmamış. Bir şekilde tetiğe ihtiyaç duyuyor olmalı.  
Angel -Sence Wolfram&Hart onu ele geçirmiş olabilir mi?  
wesley başını sallar..  
Wesley -Mümkün.. Eğer dediğin gibi, gerçekten Asıl Ortaklar bu boyuttalarsa, büyük bir güce ihtiyaçları olacaktır.  
Angel -Asıl Ortaklar bulmadan önce biz onu bulsak iyi olacak..

angel ayağa kalkacak olur, sonra aniden uyuşmuş gibi sendeler.. gunn yanında onu yakalar..

Gunn -Ho, büyük adam.. Bugün değil.  
wesley elindeki bardağı tutamıyor gibi gözüken angel’ı oturtur..  
Wesley -Sadece otur, Angel..  
angel kafası karışmış bir şekilde kaşlarını çatar, bardağına bakar..  
Angel -Bu.. düşündüğüm şey mi?..  
angel hayretle wesley’e bakar..  
Angel -Kanımı mı uyuşturdun?

masa sessiz kahkahalarla kırılırken wesley hafifçe gülümser..  
Wesley -Sadece biraz uyku ilacı, dinlenmene yardımcı olur.. Cordelia’nın dolabından aldım..

angel yarısı içilmiş bardağa bakakalır.. gunn sırıtır..  
Gunn -Gel hadi, büyük adam..  
spike masaya yığılmış, yüzünü saklayan xander’ın arkasında koparken, wesley tekrar gülümser..  
Wesley -Senin iyiliğin için..  
gunn ve wesley tarafından ayağa kaldırılan uykulu angel, resmen surat asarak mırıldanır..  
Angel -Oh tabi.. Cordy şimdi sizinle gurur duyardı..

\---------

biraz sonra, hyperion..   
yukarı kattan gelen gunn masaya ellerini dayar..

Gunn -Pekala, napıyoruz?  
Xander -Avcılar önceliğimiz olmalı.  
xander willow’a bakar..  
Xander -Sanırım biz bunu yapabiliriz.  
wesley gunn’a ve spike’a bakar..  
Wesley -Bu Ronald, güvenilir biri mi?  
willow başını sallar..  
Willow -Kesinlikle. Tüm kontrollerden geçti.

wesley başını sallar, willow lafını bitirir, xander’la bakışır, onun bakışlarını gunn takip eder.. dörtlü, sanki bir şey demesini bekliyormuş gibi spike’a bakar..   
tam o sırada kanını bitirmiş olan spike, başını kaldırıp etrafına bakınca, afallamış bir şekilde ekibin bakışlarının üzerinde olduğunu görür, bir an şaşkın şaşkın baktıktan sonra aniden neyi beklediklerini anlayarak atılır..

Spike -Ah.. evet..  o zaman Will.. sen ve Xander, gidip Avcıları alın.. Buraya gelirken her yolun güvenli olduğuna emin olun..  
xander masadan kalkarak ceketini alır..  
Xander -Ronald’ın direktiflerini uygularız..  
spike, kendine güveni yerine gelmiş bir şekilde, öbür ingilize döner..  
Spike -Çocuğun ailesiyle konuşulması gerek.. Buraya dönüp dönmeyeceklerini öğrenmemiz lazım..  
Wesley -Ben yanıma bir kaç kitap alırım.. eğer dönmezlerse, güvenli bir eve yerleştirip koruma büyüleri sağlayabiliriz.  
spike aniden aklına gelen fikirle ekler..  
Spike -O avukat piliç yardıma hevesli görünüyordu..  
Gunn -Bu doğru.. Belki Lilah bir yer bulabilir..  
wesley ayağa kalkar..  
Wesley -Ben onunla konuşurum..  
spike gunn’a döner..  
Spike -Tamamdır.. o halde sen ve ben de şifre kırıcıyı görmeye gidiyoruz, Charles.  
gunn başını sallar, merdivenlere yönelir..  
Gunn -Dediğin gibi. Ben çıkıp ceketimi alayım, seninle burada buluşuruz.

lobi boşaldığı anda spike bir an kendine şaşarak bir durur, sonra başını sallayarak bodrum kapısına ilerler..

usul, laboratuarda yankılanan bir ses..  
Fred -Diyor ki, Angel eğer yeteri kadar insana yardım ederse, tekrar insan olabilir..   
Buffy -O insandı! Ben yıllarca öyle bir şey olmasını istedim!  
Illyria -Gerçeğin peşinden geleceğini biliyor. Henüz fark etmiyorsun. Çok erken.  
Spike -Eğer bunu atlatırsak, birimiz gerçek bir çocuk olur mu?  
kehanetin üzerindeki, kırmızı, parlak imza..  
Angel -Bunu atlatamayacağız..

spike beyninde çakanlarla aniden durur.. bir eli, bodrum kapısında, kıpırdayamıyor gibidir.. birdenbire yükselen haşin sesle, hızla arkasını döner.. pırıl pırıl parlayan mavi gözleriyle tanrıça karşısındadır..

Illyria -Sana gerçeği öğreneceğini söylemiştim. İşte zamanı geldi.  
aniden öfkeye kapılan sarışın vampir, sıkılı dişlerinin arasından tıslar..   
Spike -Sen.. sen bu kehanet olayını biliyor muydun?.. Neden bana kimse söylemedi?  
onun öfkesinden tatmin olmuş gibi bir ses gülümser..  
Illyria -Çünkü bilmen gerekmiyordu.  
spike hırsla, tek hamlede onu duvara yapıştırır..  
Spike -Neden??! Neden?? Şimdi o benim kehanetim, değil mi??  
ölümcül bir ses ve buz gibi mavi gözler ona meydan okur..  
Illyria -Ellerini üzerimden çek, vampir.  
Spike -Bana ne yapacağımı söyleme!

illyria tek bir yumruk hareketiyle spike'ı savurarak karşı duvara çarpar.. duvar kırılır, spike, ağzından kan sızarak yere yığılır.. gözleri derin bir dehşetle dolu, başını kaldırır..

illyrianın gözleri gülümser..  
Illyria -İşte böyle. Bana saygı duymayı öğreneceksin.

spike aniden yüzündeki ifade okunamaz hale gelmiş, ona bakar..

Spike -Sana mı.. yoksa Fred'e mi.. Illyria..

**ACT III**

Hyperion..

Akşam güneşi şehre inerken, xander ve willow, avcıları otele geri getirmiş, boyutları kapatmış, ve kızların güvenliklerini teker teker kontrol ederlerken, spike ve gunn hala geri dönmemişlerdir, wesley sessizce kriptoları incelerken otelin kapısı açılır, ve yoğun fondotenle bile yüzünün uğradığı hasarı gizleyemeyen lilah içeri girer..

Wesley iskemlesinde hafifçe geriye kaykılarak ona bakarken lilah elini kaldırır ve  
“sus lütfen.”  
Wesley başını sallarken lilah onun önündeki su bardağını alıp içer sessizce, ve indirirken kaşlarını çatar  
“neden otel sessiz?”  
wesley kollarını kavuşturarak ona bakar  
“herkesin bir işi var.. biliyorsun, vücudumuzu ve ruhumuzu korumak için bazılarına karşı savaşmamız gerekiyor.. bu da güç ve iş istiyor..”  
lilah gözlerini devirerek resepsiyona dayanırken ona bakar  
“benim ne tarafta olduğumu biliyorsun wesley..”   
wesley eğlendiği belli, başını sallar  
“doğrusunu istersen lilah, bilmiyorum.. en azından bugüne kadar bildiğimi sanıyordum..” lilah ona bakarak  
“ne yapmamı istiyorsun? Ölürsem size bir faydam olmaz, değil mi? Ölmemeyi sağlamaya çalışıyorum..” wesley ona bakarak  
“canlı olduğunda da bir fayda göremedim lilah..” lilah tatlı tatlı kaşını kaldırır ve  
“ah ama yatağın öyle demiyordu?”   
wesleynin yüz ifadesi bir anda değişir, ve lilah sırıtır  
“başka sorum yok hakim bey.”

  
Buffy sessizce yatağından kalkıp koridora çıkar, ve iç çekerek ilerlerken, aşağıda wesley ve lilahın, resepsiyonda konuştuklarını görür, ve yüzünü buruşturarak ilerler, o ikisinin ilişkisini anlayamıyordur, gerçi ikisini de tanımıyordur..

Buffy yavaşça angelın kapısını açar, ve içeri başını uzattığında, karanlık odadan ses gelmeyince memnuniyetle gene geri gidecekken, angelın sesi duyulur  
“gelebilirsin..”  
buffy sessizce iç çeker ve içeri girerken mırıldanır  
“senin uyuman gerekmiyor mu?”  
angel tavana bakarak mırıldanır  
“senin de..”  
buffy başını sallar ve yatağa otururken karanlıktaki figüre bakarken  
“neler oldu angel?” angel iç çekerek   
“bir şey olmadı..”   
buffy kaşını kaldırır, angelın onu görebildiğini biliyordur, angel mırıldanır  
“gerçekten.. her zamanki işler.. ben, 1000 yaratığa karşı falan..”  
buffy hafifçe gülerken angel sorar  
“spike nerde?” buffy cevaplar  
“bilmiyorum.. uyanınca aşağı inmedim, lilahla wesley konuşuyorlardı.. seni kontrol edip inecektim..” angel hafifçe gülümser, buffy de ayağa kalkarak  
“şimdi de faith’e bakacağım.. uyuyor musun?”  
angel homurdanarak  
“aşağı inersem gene bir saldırıya maruz kalabilirim.. hain bir ekibim var..”  
buffy hafifçe güler ve dışarı çıkar, angel da sessizce tavana bakarak plan kurmaya devam eder..

  
spike otelden içeri girerken homurdanıyordur  
“konuşacaklarını biliyorlar, neden beni uğraştırıyorlar?!”  
gunn gülerken, yukarda buffy yavaşça angelın odasından çıkar, spike ona bakar bir an, sonra gene wesleye döner ve bir kağıt uzatarak  
“al, bunu verdi..” wesley kaşlarını çatarken buffy, faithin odasına ilerler, spike da paltosunu çıkartırken gunn mutfağa ilerliyordur, lilah sessizce, wesleynin baktğı kağıda bakarak  
“ah, ophoks küresi.. çok şeker bir küredir..”   
spike ona bakar ters ters, lilah gülümser  
“geçen sene ben de Wolfram and Hart’ta olsaydım senle iyi anlaşabilirdik..”  
spike da sırıtır ve  
“ah elbette.. tatlı tatlı angelı keserdik öldürürdük filan.. sağol, lilah jr. yeteri kadar bu konuda tez sundu..” lilah elini sallar ve  
“o kız benim tırnağım olamaz.. bak, ben burdayım, o ise cayır cayır yanıyor..”  
spike başını sallayarak bak buna hak verirken, wesley mırıldanır  
“bilmediğimiz bir şeyden bahsetmiyor..”   
ve kağıdı masaya bırakırken lilah gülümser  
“ophoks küresini mi arıyorsunuz?”  
o sırada angelın sesi duyulur  
“dur tahmin edeyim, sen kürenin nerde olduğunu biliyorsun, ve onu bize vermek için haarika bir planın var?”  
lilah merdivenleri inen ruhlu vampirle, arkasındaki buffye bakarken başını sallar  
“kesinlikle patron, beni iyi tanıyorsun.”  
Angel iç çekerken mırıldanır  
“inan o güne lanet ediyorum..”  
lilah gülümser..

  
“bu gece, geldenhart hill’de bir parti var..”  
spike kaşını kaldırır, lilah başını sallar  
“bütün iblis sosyetesi orda..”  
buffynin ağzı hafifçe açılırken lilah angela bakarak  
“biri bu kıza iblislerin dünyada var olduklarını artık anlatabilir mi?”  
buffy ona atılacakken spike onu kolundan yakalar, lilah devam eder  
“ve, her zamanki gibi, bende, angel için davetiyeler mevcut..” angel ona bakarak  
“her zamanki gibi?” lilah başını sallar  
“kabul etmeyeceğiniz için size vermiyordum..” spike hakarete uğramış  
“hey!”  
angel da spikea bakarak  
“hey?”  
spike susarak gözlerini devirirken, lilah devam eder  
“geldenhart hill, asıl ortaklardan birinin malikanesi..”  
wesley bu sefer kaşını kaldırırken, lilah gülümser  
“eh, öyle bir adamın da şeker mi şeker bir özel kasası olduğunu tahmin edersiniz.. öyle tipler böyle küreleri alıp izlemekten erkeksi bir gurur duyarlar, neden anlamam.. bazıları da kılıç falan toplar..”  
buffy angela bakıp sırıtırken angel gözlerini devirerek  
“lilah, konu.”  
Lilah arka cebinden bir kağıt çıkartarak ona uzatır  
“bu akşam, geldenhart hill’e davetlisin angel..”  
angel kağıdı alırken ona bakarak  
“orda kimler var?” lilah gülümser ve  
“korkma, ben de orda olacağım..” angel gözlerini devirerek  
“ah içim rahatladı..”  
o sırada buffy konuşur  
“bir şey sorabilir miyim?”  
lilah ona bakarak  
“vampirlerin nasıl meydana geldiklerini mi?”  
buffy kızgınlıkla ona bakar, sonra angela dönerek  
“bu kadın, sizi sırtınızdan bıçaklamadı mı? Neden hala onun yardımını kabul ediyorsunuz?” lilah gülümseyerek cevaplar  
“çünkü ben iyi bir kaynağım.. ve angel beni tanıyor.. ayrıca, onu gerçekten sırtından bıçaklasaydım, çoktan ölmüş olurdum..”   
angel ona bakarak tatlı tatlı cevaplar  
“yanlış hatırlamıyorsam seni ben öldürmüştüm?”  
lilah gülümseyerek uzanıp onun kolunu patpatlar ve  
“eski şeyler mazide artık angel, ben onları unuttum, seni affediyorum..”  
spike sırıtırken wesley hafifçe gülerek dikleşir ve  
“angel, gitmene ben de katılıyorum, ancak bu iyi bir fikir mi bilmiyorum.. hala zayıfsın, bir şey olursa seni kollayacak biri lazım..” lilah başını iki yana sallar ve  
“olmaz, davetiye iki kişilik..”  
wesley başını sallarken lilah angela bakarak  
“ben senle gelemem.. burda, hyperionda sana yardım edebilirim, oteli koruyorsun, büyüm biraz kalkıyor, ama orda yapamam..” lilah sessizce şişmiş yanağının inip inmediğini kontrol ederken buffy mırıldanır  
“ben gelirim..” angel düşünceliyken, spike mırıldanır  
“olmaz..” buffy ona döner kızgınlıkla, ama spike ciddidir  
“hayır, çok darbe aldın, hiçbir yere gitmiyorsun.. seni ben bile yere yıkarım..”  
buffy ‘oh..’larken angel başını sallar ve  
“doğru buffy, sen evde kalıyorsun..”  
buffy ona bakarak  
“e, kim senle gidecek? Willow?”  
angel iç çeker sessizce, ve başını sallar..

  
faith duştan çıkmış, sessizce saçlarını bir havluya durularken kapı tıklatılır, faith havlusuna biraz daha sarınır ve  
“gel angel..”  
angel içeri girerken gülümser  
“hey..” faith de hafifçe gülümser ve saçlarını kurulamaya devam ederken  
“ne oldu?” angel kapıyı kapatırken ona bakıp  
“sana zaman ayıramadığımdan yakınıyordun, hatırladın mı?”  
faith gülerek havluyu indirirken ona bakar ve  
“ve? Sinemaya gitmeyi mi teklif edeceksin?”  
angel da hafifçe gülümser ve  
“bu akşam bir parti var.. Wolfram&Hart partisi.. oraya gitmem gerekiyor..”  
faith ona bakarak  
“oh.. senden o kadar mı nefret ediyorlar da, gitmene izin verdiler?”  
angel da gülümser ve  
“aradığımız bir küre, o evde.. onu almamız gerekiyor..”  
faith kaşını kaldırır, angel başını sallar ve  
“bana eşlik edecek bir bayana ihtiyacım var..”  
faith havluyu katlayarak yatağa bırakır, ve ilgiyle kollarını kavuşturarak ona döner, angel hafifçe gülerek  
“hey..”  
faith kaşını kaldırır, angel gözlerini devirerek  
“benle gelmek ister misin?”  
faith hafifçe sırıtır ve  
“etek giymem gerekecek mi?”  
angel da gülümser..

* * *

**SOUNDTRACK  
JET – ARE YOU GONNA BE MY GIRL?  
(öbür soundtracke kadar dönüyoruz..)**

* * *

  
yarım saat sonra..

buffy kanepede bağdaş kurmuş, hamburgerini ısırırken willow yanına oturur ve  
“gerçekten mi?”  
buffy başını sallar, xander da onun yanına çökerek buffynin kolasını yudumlarken kamışı kemiriyordur  
“ilginç olacak..”  
willow da başını sallarken öbür kanepedeki spike mırıldanır  
“acaba etek giyecek mi?”  
buffy hafifçe gülerken mırıldanır  
“italyada giyiyordu..” spike sessizce görüntüyü düşünürken buffy kaşlarını çatar, spike omzunu silker, buffy de mırıldanır  
“ben de angella buluşurken giymiştim..”   
spikeın yüz direk çöker, buffy sırıtırken o sırada yukarki odalardan, angelın kapısı açılır, ve koyu lacivert takımı içerisindeki angel ceketini giyerek dışarı çıkarken xanderın gözleri büyür gene, willow waowlarken buffy gülümser, spike gözlerini devirerek ayağa kalkarken willow spikea bakar  
“kusura bakma, adam yakışıklı..”  
spike bir şeyler homurdanırken angel merdivenleri iniyordur, onlara bakarak  
“faith hazır değil mi?”  
iki genç kadın ve xander sırıtarak hayır derken, başka bir kapı açılır ve wesley görünür takımıyla, bu sefer buffy waowlarken willow hafifçe bir kahkaha atar, xander mırıldanır  
“ben istifa ediyorum..”  
angel hafifçe gülerken hyperionun kapısı açılır bu sefer, ve lilah siyah bir elbise içerisinde lobiye girer, buffy mırıldanır  
“wesle gidiyorlar..” xander mırıldanır  
“onların arasında bir şey mi olmuş?” willow sırıtırken buffy feryat eder  
“bir tek ben mi göremedim?!”  
spike hafifçe gülerken faithin kapısı açılır, ve faith koyu, bacaklarını saran bir kot, üzerinde gri, vücuduna yapışan, göğüs dekolteli bir bluz, ve dalgalı açık bıraktığı saçlarıyla kollarını açıp aşağıdakilere bakar, buffy gülümserken willow da gülerek  
“onaylıyorum..”  
spike da başını sallarken mırıldanır  
“ben etek görmek istiyorum..”  
faith merdivenleri inerken ona bakar ve   
“sen beni pantolonla da çok yakınen gördün, unutmuyorsam..” spike sırıtarak o geceyi hatırlarken faith onun omzuna vurur hafifçe, ve angela ilerleyerek  
“ee, angy, bu gece beni nereye götürüyorsun?”  
lilah ona bakarak  
“iblislerin kalbine tatlım, hazır olsan iyi olur..”  
faith sırıtır, ve angelın koluna girer  
“gidelim o zaman, tatlım.”

  
geldenhart hill..

kocaman, üç katlı, her tarafı camlarla, içinde modern eşyalarla süslü malikanenin önündeki havuz, evden çıkan ışıkları yansıtırken, her yerden tatlı kahkahalar, hafif bir müzik yükseliyordur..

lilah sessizce yürürken nerdeyse herkese selam veriyordur, wesley mırıldanır  
“bu insanlar senle olduğumu biliyorlar mıydı?”  
lilah gülümser ve ona bakarak  
“umursamazlar.. onlar angelı istiyor..”  
wesley başını çevirerek  
“ah çok gururlandım..”  
lileh onun kolunu patpatlar, ve yanlarından gçen bir garsondan iki kadeh beyaz şarap alırken cevaplar  
“ben senle idare edebilirim wesley..”  
wesley hafifçe başını sallayarak kadehi alır, ikisi hafifçe tokuştururken öbür köşede, faith angelın kolunda, kaşları çatık, mırıldanır  
“çok sakin, ve çok medeni.. ilginç..”  
angel sessizliğini korurken, her yerde keyifle konuşan iblisler, vampirler, insanlar, kadınlar, erkekler..  
angel mırıldanır ve  
“içeri girelim..”  
faith başını sallar, ve ikisi eve ilerlerken onları izleyen wesley sessizce, onylarcasına başını sallar..

  
angel ve faith koridorlarda, geniş salonlarda yürürlerken, çevrelerindekilerde bir fısıltı dalgası bırakıyorlardır.. angel değil midir o? Yanındaki de şu kaçık avcı? Ne işleri vardır burda? Davetlimidirler gerçekten? Hadi canım, angel buraya gelecek ha? Kesin angelustur o zaman, ya da kaçık avcı onu da tırlattırmıştır.. evet evet kesin öyle olmuştur..

faith yanlarından geçen bir garsondan bir kadeh şarap kaparken, mırıldanır  
“sükse yapıyorsun..”  
angel hımmlarken gözleri duvarlardaki tablolardadır, o sırada bir ses duyulur  
“ne kadar ilginç..”  
faith kadehi ağzına götürürken dona kalmıştır, angel da tabloya bakarken gözlerini kısar, ve faith kadehi indirerek geri döner, ve karşısındaki genç kadına bakar bir an..

angel da geri döndüğünde, siyah, simsiyah, deri gibi bir kıyafet içinde, saçları da aynı şekilde siyah, ama gözleri mavi, gecenin karanlığı kadar mavi, parlayan, illyra’yı bulur karşısında..

illyra hafifçe gülümserken gözleri anlatılmaz, aslında anlaşılamaz bir mutlulukla parlıyordur  
“bu gece ilginç olacak..”  
angel illyraya bakarken, faith kadehi dudaklarına götürür, ve içindekileri bir yudumda bitirir..

**Fade to black.**

* * *

  
**Episode Information:**

**Created by: Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt**

**Written by:  dp  
Directed by: dp**

**Starring:  David Boreanaz as Angel  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle/Illyra  
J. August Richards as Charles Gunn  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
Vincent Kartheiser as Connor  
Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan  
Nicholas Brendon as Alexander Harris  
And Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg  
And Alexis Denisoff as Wesley Wyndham-Pryce**

  
*** = The content of this transcript, including the characters and the story, belongs to Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, UPN, Cnbc-e and the other owners and belongers. This is made for only fun, not for money. Everything belongs to their legal owners.**

**Tüm içerik, karakterler ve hikayeler Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, WB, UPN, Cnbc-e’ye  ve diğer yasal temsilcilerle hak sahiplerine aittir. Sadece eğlence amaçlı olup herhangi bir kazanç elde edilmemekte, beklenmemektedir.**

 


End file.
